Our Treasure
by Cheshire.Heart
Summary: Kuroko Takara was a cheerful girl who made a big impact on her middle school's basketball team at Teiko, but what happens when she arrives at Seirin High and suddenly becomes a tiger's quiet shadow? And how does this effect the story when Kuroko Tetsuya is no longer a boy? Gender-Swap.
1. Takara's Basketball

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_ Chapter One: Takara's Basketball_

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest"... A generation with five players with a talent like you would see once in ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." But... there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles" despite not knowing her and not being in any match records, there was still one more person the 5 geniuses acknowledged as superior, and both their strength and weakness... their treasure. The Phantom Sixth Player... the "Princess of Miracles".

* * *

It was the school opening ceremony at Seirin High School and standing in front of the large school were all of the clubs, trying to desperately get the new first years to join them for the year. "Aren't you interested in rugby?"

"Did you ever play Shougi?"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels super!" Two freshmen had been caught in the middle of the chaos and the taller was about to burst with annoyance at the situation. "I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD! Bring a snowplow!" His friend, who was chuckling nervously at his side commented. "We haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes..." Also within the middle of the students, was a small girl with pale hair and eyes and a fair complexion reading a book as she walked. Unlike the two freshmen boys, she was easily making her way through the crowd since no one seemed to notice her around them. "That's it!" The taller freshmen cried. "Let's go the bull dozer way!" He threw his arms back and if the girl hadn't ducked, her nose still in her book, he would have hit her against the head. "You're taking it too far, right..." His friend said, but you could tell that he was beginning to think his friend's silly idea would actually help them move.

The girl continued on her path, easily moving through the sea of bodies and she turned another page into her book. "Ah! You, do you like books?" Another student asked, the girl continued on her way and the boy behind her stopped in surprise. "How about the literature club?" The boy stuttered and showed him his 'book.' "No, this is a manga, so..." That didn't stop the 2nd year. "Well, mangas are proper books too. And you must read novels as well, right?"

After making it through the crowd, she noticed a map of all the clubs and where they were stationed for the Club Event. She glanced up from her book and one specific club name caught her eye before anything else... Basketball Club.

* * *

On the other side of the student crowd, three boys were standing with smiles and holding out pieces of paper for the freshmen. The first was a black haired boy that had a smile that reminded you of a cat, the second was a taller boy with black hair and pale skin and a third boy, taller then the other too with thick eye brows and shoulder length hair. "Basketball! Basketball club!" The 'cat' boy shouted as he handed out a few of his flyers. "Join the club and you'll be cute, too!" Said the paler one, the third not speaking as he tried to get people to take the flyers to no avail. After a few moments, a large shadow appeared above the 'cat' boy and when he looked up, he was shocked to see a freshmen, over six feet and red hair staring intensely down at him.

* * *

Over at the basketball club sign up, a freshmen was sitting at the table with two of the upperclassmen, a girl short brown hair and a taller boy with black hair and glasses. "Well, write your name and student ID number here." She pointed out for help and he asked while writing. "Then... The middle school you come from and your goals...?" She nodded but then told him. "Ah, of course that was in arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." He nodded and finished signing up and left the two with a wave; the girl smiled back and looked after him with a slight drool at his body. '_This could be nice material..._' She quickly snapped out of it with a look of her partner and started. "Erm...! One, two... Just a few more would be nice." Her partner nodded and leaned back against his chair, looking out at the students. "We couldn't even get ten."

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuuga, have you always been so delicate?" That caused the teen to groan and the girl to smirk at her victory. "I'll do my best. I will do my best." She smiled and looked back to the papers, organizing them in front of her. '_I wonder how the invitations are going..._' She thought. '_Do your best to bring back promising guys..._'

"I brought back a new student." A voice said, shocking the two out of their day drams and gasping at what they say in front of them. Their friend was being carried by the back of his uniform jacket by a tall freshmen with tan skin, blood red eyes and hair. "Is the basketball club here?" He asked. "WAAH?" She screamed in shock, her eyes wide as she stared the boy up and down. '_Brought back...? Isn't that the other way around? On top of that it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes...! What is this guy?_'

"I want to join." He finally said, knocking the two back to reality. "Eh?"

"The basketball club."

"Oh! Ah, welcome, welcome!" The boy sat down in the chair in front of her and finally released the 'cat' boy, who had tears running down his cheeks from shock of being carried around campus like a rag doll. The girl smiled and started to talk to him in detail, hoping to catch his attention. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are just seconds years so, somebody will your build will immediately..."

"I don't care about that." He interrupted, sipping on a cup of tea that was handed to him by Hyuuga. "Give me the paper. I'll just write my name and go back." She did as she was told and he quickly wrote a few things down on the paper before handing it back, and she quickly read it over, curiosity hitting her. '_His middle school was in America...? Ooh, I see, he trained in the best place! Kagami Taiga...? No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy._' It was then she noticed that he didn't write anything at the bottom of the page. "Huh? You didn't write your goals...?"

"...None in particular." He said as he squished the paper cup in his hand. "After all, basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." With that said he tossed the cup over his shoulder and it landed right in the trash can next to their booth, a slight glare in his eyes and she quickly caught it. '_Hm...?_'

Once Kagami was gone, 'cat' boy slowly pulled himself up into a chair and laid against the table. "S-scary! Is that really a freshman?" When she noticed he was out of sight she turned back to her friend and asked. "By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back." He groaned not knowing the answer rand she thought. '_And what was that expression on his face...?_' "He's one in a million." The paler boy said as the other two made their way back to the table. "You! Where have you been hiding?" Hyuuga grabbed the clipboard from in front of the table and read of the information that she already know. "Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America, so he learned from the source."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."

"Yo." The two looked back over at 'cat' boy and he was holding onto a paper form. "You forgot to pick up this registration form." She blinked at her forgetfulness "Er, my bad, sorry." She took the form into her hand and read it over. "Hmm... Kuroko Takara...?" The name had caught her attention quickly, knowing the meaning. '_Treasure...?_' But she also knew that it wasn't a boy's name. "Isn't that a girl's name? Why is she signed up for the boy's team?" She scratched her chin in thought. '_Hm... It's been on my desk all the time, but... I don't remember at all._' As she continued to read for further examination, she was shocked to see where she had went to middle school school. "What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked when she pulled the paper closer to her face to make sure she wasn't imagining anything. "S-she's coming from Teikou's basketball club!"

"Eeh? That famous one?" 'Cat' boy yelled catching everyone else's attention to the paper. "Teiko?" Hyuuga asked, taking it. "You mean _the_ Teiko?"

"On top of that, if she's a first year now that means she was from the 'Generation of Miracles!" Hyuuga had to think for a moment before he was on the same page as his friend. "Generation of Miracles? That Famous group?"

"Waah, why did I forgot the face of such a golden egg! And the guy earlier was coming back from America... What's with the freshmen this year?' She shouted to the sky, not knowing the true adventure that she would endure later this year.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day and freshmen were gathered in the school's gymnasium for the basketball club's first meeting. "All right, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way." Hyuuga ordered and the freshmen all stood in a line, but two of them were whispering about the short haired girl who was talking to an older gentlemen and the tall pale boy from before. "Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year right?"

"But that's true! If she was just a bit more sexy..." The first complained, but the two were quickly hit on the head by Hyuuga, whose face was completely dead pan and unamused at their words. "You're wrong, idiots!" The two held their heads and looked up when the girl made her way over, a clipboard and pink whistle hanging from her neck. "I'm the boys basketball club coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"What?" They all shouted, except for Kagami who had his finger in his ear not paying attention. "It's not him?" One of them guys asked, pointing over at the old man. "That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei."

"Seriously?" The boys started talking amongst themselves. "Wait! Is that even allowed?" Riko, who could easily hear them pretended not too and ordered with a smirk. "Well then, first. Take off your shirts."

"WHAT?" The boys finally did what they were told but all weren't so pleased at the situation. "What the hell does that mean?" One of them asked as Riko walked past all the boys, stopping by every single one and stating all of their weaknesses. "You. Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball, you'll have to improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you..."

"Are you kidding...? It's right!" One explained in shock as the other two just stood there watching in awe. "What the hell? Just by looking at your body?" Hyuuga chuckled and told them. "The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace and looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats." The three boys were in awe and Hyuuga smirked, looking over at Riko as she made her way over to Taiga. '_Well, that's not the only reason why she's the coach though..._' Riko stood in front of Taiga and couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at him. "What?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. '_What the hell? These numbers are by far above everyone else's... There aren't the stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential... This is... Natural Talent!_' A small bit of drool was starting to form at her mouth and Hyuuga noticed, annoyed. "Coach! How long as you going to daydream?"

"Sorry! So-err." She couldn't even admit that she wasn't staring so she let Hyuuga continue. "You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last." Riko nodded and then remembered about Kuroko. "Huh? Was Takara here?"

"Oh, that kid from Teiko..." Now it was time for the other freshmen to start gossiping. "Teiko? What?" As they talked, Riko looked down at her clipboard a little disappointed that she wasn't there. '_Hmm, if such a great girl was here, I think I would have noticed her immediately... especially since she is female among a bunch of guys._' She rubbed the back of her head and said. "I guess she's taking the day off today. Well, then, lets start practice!"

"Err, excuse me. I'm Takara." A girl with pale blue hair and eyes said while raising her hand as she stood directly in front of Riko. The brunette finally noticed her in the room and screamed in shock that she really was standing there. "KYAA!"

"Whoa! What? Since when were you here?" Hyuuga shouted, just as surprised as his coach. "I was here since the beginning." She replied, her voice a sweet melody like chiming bells, but slightly monotone. "Seriously?" 'Cat' boy shouted and Riko could only stare at her, thinking in a panic. '_I didn't notice her in front of my eyes...! Eh...? Just now she said she was Kuroko? Eh? It's like... she's invisible!_'

"EH? Then that means this girl? From the 'Generation of Miracles?' "

"She can't have been a regular!" Hyuuga caught the last sentence and smiled with a slight laugh. "Of course not. Right, Kuroko?" With his question she stared at him oddly. "I have played in matches."

"See, just what I- Huh? Eh?"

"EEHHH?"

"I can't believe it!" They all shouted and Takara just stared at them, her face expressionless. "... You all are very strange." She said as they continued to try and process that she 'had' played in matches for Teikou. Kagami stood silently and stared down at the small girl, unamused by her size but curious at the title name. '_Generation of Miracles? What's that?_' Riko finally snapped out of her daydream and shouted without thinking. "Take off your shirt!" Takara blinked and told her. "I just put it back on."

"Put it back on, what?" Riko started but almost everyone in the room, including Kagami blushed when they saw what under her shirt. The pale girl held the t-shirt in her arm as she waited for the coach to check out her body like the others, but no one expected such a small girl to have 32 D-cup breasts that could barely be held down by the two sport bras she was wearing. "What?" She asked innocently as all their eyes in the room landed on her chest, she herself not noticing the sparkles in the boy's eyes . "A-aah! You! C-come this way!" Riko quickly let her own blush leave her face as she grabbed onto Takara's arm and lead her into the locker rooms, trying to ignore the obnoxious groans of disapproval and annoyance of what she had just did. "NO! BRING HER BACK OUT!" Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe all stared after the freshmen, their cheeks bright red and silent. "W-well then..." Hyuuga started at his fixed his glasses, earning nods of understanding and silence from the other three quickly. Kagami threw his own shirt back on and stared at the locker room doors, trying to lower his own heart rate at the sight. '_What the hell is this girl...?_'

* * *

Later that same night, Kagami had made his way over to his favorite burger joint, the 'M', or known specifically as MAJI Burger. The tall red head made his way over to a table next to the windows and set down his tray, thinking. '_The Generation of Miracles... If its these guys then maybe..._' In the middle of his thought, he noticed familiar blue hair sitting across from him, a book in hand and a straw resting between her pink lips. "Hello. You are still growing up, right? That's a lot of food."

"GWOH?" He shouted in surprise, almost falling out of his chair and she looked over at him, confused but taking sips from her vanilla shake, her eyes not leaving him. "Where... From... Wait, what are you doing here?" He demanded and she set her shake on the table. "Well, I was sitting there from the beginning. Just watching people." Kagami was still freaked out about her appearance and he thought. '_This girl was from the best of Japan...? Wait... Watching people?_' Takara continued to finish off her shake and when Kagami finally calmed down, he stared her down and said. "Anyway. Tag along with me for a bit. Once I'm down eating that." Takara looked over at him, curious at his intent, but nodded and waited for him to finish eating all his burgers while she continued to read.

* * *

At the same time in another part of town, Riko was walking home from the school and she couldn't stop thinking about Takara. '_What does that mean?_' She thought. '_What kind of girl is she? Her abilities are way too low...! All her abilities are below average... On top of that she's already at the peak of her growth... She looks nothing like a regular on the strongest team...! I mean... She definitely has defined muscles, very defined. But, not for a basketball player. Is she a gymnast too or something? I should ask next time I see her. Plus the fact that she is a girl on a boy's basketball team... How is that even possible? Don't you need connections or crazy skills to make that happen? What in the world is really going on with that girl?_' Riko then thought back to locker room when she had dragged the small girl away from the boys.

' _"You seem worried." Takara commented as Riko took deep breaths from moving so fast into the locker rooms. "What?" She asked and the blue haired girl continued. "You are worried that I am not suitable for your basketball team." The brown haired girl was shocked and she continued. "Although, I can tell you that my stats are only temporary." It was then that Riko smiled, thinking the girl was trying to joke with her. "Of course they are only temporary. Don't think I'm not going to work you like the others."_

_ "That isn't what I meant, and I think you know that." _

_ "What...?" Takara decided to finally put her shirt back on and finished, before brushing her bangs from her face. "I know that you are splendid at telling stats just by looking at someone, but just that won't tell you a person's true talent." The Seirin coach was stunned by the girl's words, she was right though... What was Kuroko Takara really hiding? "...Are you really one of the Generation of Miracles?" _

_ "Yes. But I'm not proud of it." _

_ "Why wouldn't you be proud of it?" Riko demanded. "You are part of the strongest basketball players of this generation! How could you not-" Takara quickly cut off the older teen and said. "You wouldn't understand unless you were there. They changed... He changed." She replied, not wanting to continue the top and walked out of the locker room, leaving Riko alone with her thoughts._ '

'_What is going on? What ability is she hiding? And why would she be ashamed of being one of Japan's best? I just don't understand..._' Riko sighed heavily and scratched the back of her head, unsure of what tomorrow would bring her and the rest of her team.

* * *

When Kagami was finally finished with all of his burgers, he and Takara left MAJI and she was taken to an empty basketball court in the park. The two stood silently under the night sky until the red head finally started. "You... What the hell are you hiding?" The blue haired girl looked at him confused and he continued. "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low." Thinking back on that day he snarled and glared over at Takara, who stood her ground. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength. But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' in the same year. You were in that team, right? I guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too." With that said, he tossed a basketball over Takara who caught it with ease, despite the harsh throw. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them. But... you're weird. Even though you should reek of weakness... You smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless."

Takara rose an eyebrow as he explained and smiled slightly. '_He figured out that much just by my scent? He's impressive._' Kagami turned down to the smaller girl and demanded. "I want to see for myself. You, from the 'Generation of Miracles', what kind of girl you are." When he finished, Takara took the opportunity to unbutton her jacket. "...What are coincidence. I was thinking of playing against you as well. A one on one." With that said, she tossed her jacket aside and undid the first few buttons on her top; her breasts now very apparent, not like when she wore the large T-shirt at practice; Kagami, trying very hard to ignore them and think of the match at hand. "Let's do this!"

Once they game had started, Kagami immediately realized something. '_Wait... she... she...! She's desperately weak! Even with that body size, there are guys who become first-class players thanks to their skills. But that girl, her dribbles and shoots are those of an amateur... She's got nothing redeeming._' His eyes then landed on her chest as she tried to shoot and just watched as they bounced against her and he blushed. '_Okay... except maybe those... BUT! She's not even worth playing against!_' After Takara had fetched the ball, Kagami growled and shouted over at her. "Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that! To think you left such a nice impression when you challenged me!"

"Of course not." She told him, holding the ball against her hip. "Isn't it obvious that Kagami is the strongest? I knew that from the beginning."

"Are you picking a fight? What's your goal...!"

"I wanted to see Kagami's strength directly."

"HA?" He responded and a small twinkle appeared in her eye. "Ah, and your dunks too." The tall boy sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, turning away from the pale girl. '_Geez... what the hell am I doing? She's just weak to the point she doesn't smell like anything at all... I feel like an idiot._' After a long moment of neither party saying anything, Takara tried to speak but she was interrupted. "Ah, its alright already. I'm not interested in weak players. I'll give you one last advice. It's better you give up basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, its an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball."

"I have to say no to that."

"What? Hey!" Takara brought the ball from her hip and she held it in front of her chest. "To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that, it is a matter of point of view. I do not care about who is the strongest."

"What did you-?"

"I am different from you. 'I' am a shadow." Kagami could only stand there confused, staring over at her as she stared back. '_A shadow? What does she mean by that?_'

* * *

The next day, after classes the basketball club met again but this time it was raining during practice. "Since we can't go outside for roadwork, we still have time left in our training... What should we do coach?" Hyuuga asked Riko as the two stood in the doorway, watching the rain pour in front of them. "This might be a good opportunity. I wanted to see the strength of the freshmen." The two agreed and shut the doors, Riko turning back to her team, a large grin on her face. "Let's have a 5 vs 5 mini game! With the freshmen against the second years."

"A match against the senpai's, that means...!"

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year... Last year with only freshmen they made it until the final league!"

"Seriously?" One shouted in awe.

"That's completely out of the ordinary!" Another said already dreading the game they were about to play. '_Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are?_' Riko thought happily, her whistle already in her mouth as she smirked. "It's not the time to be scared." Kagami started as the freshmen lined up at the center line. "Of course its better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? Let's go!" Kagami, being the tallest, stood in the center against Hyuuga, who smirked at the underclassmen. Riko stood between the two and threw the ball in the air, quickly backing up as she blew her whistle. Kagami quickly caught the ball and sped down the court, immediately dunking it into the hoop. "WAAH?" The others cried as Kagami dangled from the rim before releasing the metal. "What was with that dunk?" Riko was astounded by what she just saw and even Takara herself was quite impressed. "Hey, that's insane..." Hyuuga muttered as he wiped some sweat from his face, Izuki nodding as he just stared at the tall boy.

'_It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power! His fire power is seriously that of a monster!_' Riko watched as the players got back into position and blew the whistle, watching the game more intently than ever. After a while the score was freshmen in the lead with 11, upperclassmen 8. "The freshmen are in the lead?"

"But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!" One of them explained in response as Kagami's brow twitched in annoyance. '_Rather than that, shit! This can't help getting on my nerves!_' He thought angrily to himself as he watched Takara play, she really was bad and the ball was yet again taken from her. "The ball was stolen? From that girl again! Focus!" The blue haired girl, not letting the steals effect her, continued to run after the ball and play with the rest of the club members. '_Compared to the big things she said, she's just a shitty player. Anyone who talks big despite being small fries..._' The red head easily blocked a dunk shot from Izuki while shouting as he did it. "Pisses me off the most!"

"Wahh! So high!"

"They can't stop Kagami at all!" Izuki landed back on the court and hurried over to Hyuuga, who was smiling at the freshmen. "We can't let it go that way. I think its about time we calm you down!" The whistle was blown again and Kagami was quickly tossed the ball, but Hyuuga, Izuki and Mitobe all surrounded the red head, blocking him completely. "Three guys?" One freshmen shouted. "If they go that far, Kagami-"

"On top of that! Even when he doesn't have the ball, still two guys... They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!"

Quick as lightening, and Kagami out of the spotlight, the upperclassmen had no problem stealing, shooting and dunking the ball, brining them in the lead 31 to 15. "They're really strong after all..." The freshmen said, already out of breath and wanting to give up. "Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start...

"It's enough already..."

"Enough already?" Kagami demanded, grabbing the freshmen from the front of his jersey and holding him to eye level. "What the hell is with that?" Takara, appearing behind Kagami, kicked in behind the knees and told him not even raising her voice. "Please calm down." The red head immediately dropped the freshmen and glared down at the blue haired girl. "You bastard!" Everyone was shocked speechless at her bravery and how she just stood there as he yelled at her, completely unaffected. "Seems like there's a dispute." Hyuuga commented. "Kuroko... now that I think about she was there too..." Koganei said, rubbing the back of his head as they watched the two. Riko sighed and let the whistle rest between her teeth. '_Even I, the referee, completely forgot her at some point... Hmm? Huh? Seriously, since when? It can't be..._' Takara got back into her position and asked one of her teammates without looking at him. "Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?"

"Ha? Huh?" He responded and one of the sideline freshmen shouted. "Do your best! Still 3 minutes!" The freshmen groaned and tossed the ball over to her. '_But it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it. At least don't lose it..._' When the ball was in Takara's hand, she dribbled down the court and Riko could feel a cold chill run down the back of her spine. '_What is that uncomfortable feeling...? Could it be... That something unthinkable is about to happen...?_'

Takara didn't take her eyes off the ball at any moment and with impossible fluidness, she tossed the ball over her shoulder and to the teammate behind her who caught it with shock. "Eh? Ah!" The boy then took the opportunity and shot the ball into the hoop, scoring for the first years. Once the shock settled over with how the ball was passed and so quickly scored, everyone started shouting. "It... it's in?"

"How did she get that pass through just now?

"I don't know! I didn't see!" From then off, Takara continued her pattern of strange passes and every shot went in as fast as the first. "How the hell does she do that? Before you even notice it the pass goes through and they score?"

'_She's making use of her lack of presence to relay passes?_' Riko shouted in her own head, the whistle falling from her lips and back to her chest. '_On top of that, the time she keeps the ball is extremely short! Then it can't be that this girl... She's already hard to notice form the beginning and she becomes even more invisible! Misdirection. She's using that magic like technique to fool the senses of the opponent. Using misdirection, she leads the opponent to think not her but another player will get the ball. In other words, rather than say she is 'invisible' during matches. You can say she's encouraging the opponent to focus on other players than her._' Riko wasn't the only one watching in shock, Kagami's eyes were wide and he was shocked that she could even do what she was doing. '_This is Kuroko's...!_' He thought as another pass was taken and another goal was scored. '_The former regular from Teikou middle school who's specialized in circulating passes without being seen! I knew the rumor, but too think she actually exists! The Phantom sixth player of the 'Generation of Miracles!' Princess!_'

After getting the ball once again, Takara easily got it into Kagami's hands and the senpai's paled at where it landed. '_Damn! We're focusing too much on Kuroko's passes!_' Hyuuga thought as the red head shot the ball. "Kagami!" The score now, thanks to Takara, was first year 36, second year 37. "Waah! I can't believe it!"

"One point difference!"

"Damn, each of them would be bothersome on their own but..." Hyuuga started but finished in his head. '_The two of them playing together, we have no way to stop these attacks!_' Izuki quickly tried to get the ball out of his own hands, but the captain easily caught the mistake. "Idiot!" Takara appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the ball, making her way down the court. "Damn!"

"Go, Kuroko!" The freshmen shouted as she made it to the rim, jumping up to shoot. "Win...!" But the ball easily bounced off the rim and they all looked unamused at her effort. "That's why weak players piss me off." Kagami shouted as he jumped above her head, dunking the basket she missed. "Score properly, idiot!" Although he couldn't see it, Takara couldn't help but smile at his words and the buzzer went off; the match was over. "The freshmen won?" As the freshmen celebrated their victory, the upperclassmen all stood together and Hyuuga chuckled, wiping sweat from his brow and glasses. '_Those two... Well as allies, they'll be reliable._'

* * *

After practice and back at Kagami's favorite spot, the red head was twitching as he had ended up with Takara again at the same table as the previous night. "Why are you there again...?" He mumbled and she simply stared, sipping her shake. "You are the one who came to sit at my table. And its because I like the vanilla shake here."

"Go sit else where." He told her and she ignored him. "No."

"And why is your family okay with a girl like you being out? Shouldn't you be at home?" Takara set her shake back down on the table and told him. "I live by myself. My brother is studying in Europe and my parents don't stay in one place for very long because of their jobs." She explained and Kagami only blinked in response. "Oh." After another moment, he glared back over at her since she was still sitting with him.

"Don't go thinking we're friends now..."

"Like I said, I was the first one here." The red head growled and then looked down at his large stack of burgers, thinking. He picked one from the top and tossed it at the blue haired girl, who looked up at him with wide eyes. "...Here. I'll give you one. I'm not interested in weak players. But, I'll acknowledge you're worth one piece of all that." He told her bluntly and she was unaffected by his tone, which annoyed him to no end. But Takara genuinely smiled at the large boy and held the burger gently in her palms. "Thank you." Although her smile was small, it was enough to make her appearance glow and Kagami was taken back but the sudden level of attractiveness that he couldn't help but blush as his response. "Uh... yeah."

The rest of their dinner went by slowly and Takara decided to wait for him to finish and the two left the restaurant together, but Kagami had to get a question off of his chest. "How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles?' " He started and the blue haired girl listened carefully as he continued. "Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?" Takara had to think of correct wording and when she did, Kagami wasn't pleased to hear it. "You would be instantly killed."

"Can't you say it in a different way...?"

"On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top." The red head could only laugh at the thought. "Nice, I'm burning! I've decided!" He started with a large smirk and his eyes starting to resemble that of a tiger. "I'll take all these guys down and become number one in Japan."

"I think its impossible." She told him bluntly. "Hey!" He yelled, upset at her lack of trust for his words. "I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible... alone. ...I have decided as well." She turned herself to Kagami and faced him head up, looking up his body so that she could reach his eyes with her own. "I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But, a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, 'I' will make you the light, the number one in Japan." The grin on Kagami's face couldn't grow any larger and he laughed in delight. "Ha! Nice words there. Just do what you want." Takara nodded and said with a slight smile. "I will do my best." He smiled back but also had more questions for her.

"But what's with the 'I' thing anyway?"

"Oh, lets just say that I have more tricks up my sleeve."

"So that isn't how you normally play?" He asked her intrigued. "Well how do you normally play?" She chose to not answer his question and put a finger to her mouth, much to his annoyance. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Gwah! Kuroko, damn you!"

* * *

~ * '_**The strongest five players... will be challenged by the light and the shadow!**_' * ~

* * *

End of '_**Chapter One: Takara's Basketball**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Two: One of the Team**_'


	2. One of the Team

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**OUR TREASURE**_"

_ Chapter Two: One of the Team_

~ * '_**Their styles and builds are different, but they're both aiming for the seat of the "strongest"!**_' * ~

* * *

The next morning, Kagami was up bright and early training himself with some basic plays and shots while still thinking about the conversation he had, had last night with Takara. '_How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'? _

_ 'The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top.' _

_ 'I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become number one in Japan.'_

_ 'It's impossible alone. I will make you the number one in Japan._' Kagami took a shot from the three point line and scored, the sun now raising high into the sky and landing against his skin. '_Ha! Damn... I just can't wait anymore... It doesn't matter if its not a regular game, I want to play already!_'

* * *

Later that same day, Kagami had found Hyuuga in the halls and asked about playing in a match, but the glasses wearing second year just looked at him confused. "Match? You can't play in one yet." The red head hadn't expected that answer and he felt as if anvils had fallen a top of his head. "HA? Why the hell- Why- Tell me why, captain? What's wrong with me?"

"Ah, that's not it." Hyuuga said as he chuckled, pissing the red head off more. "You freshmen are still temporary members of the club, you know? You're not proper members yet." Without letting Hyuuga finish, Kagami was already hallway across the school in search of his coach to talk to her.

* * *

In class 2-C, Riko was drinking a small box of milk while playing a basketball management game on her PSP. "All right, this one improved just like I thought. Bringing up boys is so nice." She said happily as she sipped her milk, thinking about all of the bodies and muscles of her virtual men. "COACH!" The brown haired girl immediately spit out her milk as Kagami slammed his hand against her desk, surprising her greatly. "Make me a real club member!"

"Geez! What's happening today?" She demanded as she cleaned herself up of the dairy product. "You too?" Kagami seemed confused and asked in curiosity as to who else would ask. "Too?" She nodded and told him as she started to clean her desk next, sad that she had practically split all of her milk. "Takara came to say the same thing earlier!"

"That girl..."

"Geez, you two sure are hasty ones, huh? You naughty children you!"

"What the hell are you saying?" The red head asked, a little freaked out by how she was speaking to him. "Well, you've got firepower, and there's free space on the bench, so be my guest." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to him with a smile. "I'll be able to play matches like this?"

"Ah, wait a second. Just, the test to be accepted is Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop! Don't be late!" She finally shooed Kagami out of her class and he stared down at the paper as he made his way down the hall.

He then noticed a newspaper article on the wall next to him and realized it was about the basketball club last year. 'Seirin Newspaper: Boy basketball club, qualified for the Katou tournament on their first participation!' Kagami was indeed impressed at the article. "Heh, maybe this basketball club is quite amazing?"

"It is amazing." Takara commented, suddenly beside the red head and scaring the life out of him. "DAMN IT, KUROKO! APPEAR NORMALLY! STOP JUMPING OUT OF NOWHERE!" Kagami shouted, surprising all the passing students who just stared at him with wide eyes. Takara, unfazed, simply placed a finger of her lips and shushed him while pointing at a sign that read 'Library.' "You're picking a fight? You're picking a fight, right? Answer me!" Half of him was saying to hit her but the other half knew that he vowed never to hit a girl. "I am not."

'_I seriously can't believe it... This girl, who is just invisible usually... To think, she was called the phantom sixth player in basketball. But wait, why? The other players of the 'Generation of Miracles' all went to bigger veteran schools, right? Why didn't she go too?_' The thought struck him and he turned back to the first year, ready to ask. "Ah, Kuroko...?" It was then that he noticed she had completely vanished and he just stood there, trying to keep his cool. "Ah, well, that doesn't matter. The most important thing is..." He started, punching a hole in the wall and scaring off a second year who watched the throw of his fist. '_Next time I see her I'm going to glue her in place!_'

* * *

Later that same night, Takara had arrived home and noticed that it was empty as she usually left it, no parents or brother home to greet her like they did when she was younger. The blue haired girl sighed and let her bags fall to the floor as she slipped her shoes from her feet, making her way into the living room. Flicking on the light switch, she moved over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the stereo system before she went upstairs to change out of her school uniform. Inside her room she pulled off the uniform and changed into a sports bra, tank top and tight black shorts before hurrying back downstairs and into the living room again where she pulled a water bottle from the fridge. '_Better at least try and see if I still have my flexibility._' She thought as she moved the coffee table from her way and stretched.

The blue haired girl begin with simple floor touch stretches before she sat down on the carpet and let her forehead fall against her knee and she grabbed about the arch of her feet for a better stretch. She did the same with the other foot before standing up once more and falling back to the carpet in a split. "At least I can still do that." She commented with a small smile as she stretched in the split as well before lifting herself up with her hands and turning herself back so she was facing the other side. '_At least I can still do this... But I have to train myself more, I have to get better at basketball!_' After meeting Kagami Taiga, she has never wanted to play basketball as much as she did with him, he brought out that love for the sport and it made her want to work hard, not just for him but fore herself.

After stretching on the floor, Takara stood herself up and lifted her leg until she could grab her ankle before bringing it against the side of her face. Once ten seconds was up she manuerved her leg so that it was now behind her and she arched her back so that her calf muscle was now touching the back of her head. She did the same with her other leg and shook the two limbs out before she started to jog in place with the song and jump into the air every eight counts. '_Must jump higher!_' She shouted in her head as she continued to run and jump. '_Gotta get stronger!_' Takara winced and stopped jumping and let the song continue as she reached down to grab the back of her quad muscle on her left leg. '_Still hurts...after all this time..._' The blue haired girl sighed heavily before groaning and falling to the ground. "Stupid leg... stupid accident..." She said before leaning her head against her knees and allowing the song to play as sat in the living room, reliving a memory that she wished she had only forgotten...

* * *

It was now Monday morning and all the basketball club freshmen were gathered on the roof, Riko was already there with a cat-like smile on her lips that could rival Kogenei's as she stared at her 'victims'. "Fufufu... I've been waiting!" Kagami could only stare at her with a deadpan expression. "Are you an idiot?"

"Is this a duel?" Takara asked in confusion but also curiosity at why her coach was so excited. "It's true I forgot, but... speaking of Monday." The red head started while scratching his head and staring at all the student body down in front of the school. "Isn't it like 5 minutes before the beginning of class' morning meeting? Hurry up with the test!"

"Before that there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. We're playing basketball to aim for the nationals! If you're not ready for this, feel free to join another club!"

"Ha...? What do you..." One of the freshmen started but she quickly interrupted, not finished speaking. "I know that you guys are strong. But I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day, i'll do it' or 'as long as i can'. I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what. That's why now! From here! You will shout your class number! And your name! And your goal for the year! By the way, all the second years including me did the same thing last year. On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked." She finished, an evil twinkle in her eye and you could tell that she was serious.

"EEH?" Was the obvious answer for all of the freshmen except two in particular who thought of it as interesting rather than absurd. "I said it earlier but you really need a big, concrete hurdle! If you're thinking of 'let's pass the first round' or 'I'll do my best', I want you to fix that!" The freshmen continued to freak out about the test and Kagami sighed, pushing past his classmates. "Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." The red head walked past his coach and stood a top the metal railing, shocking her because she thought he would fall.

"CLASS 1-B, SEAT 8, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES' AND BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" The students below were confused at what was happening but a few were congratulating him for his efforts and bravery, while Hyuuga stood there sweating. '_Waah, they're doing it this year too after all._' Kagami stood down from the railing and Riko nodded with approval, looking over at the others. "Next one? If you don't hurry up a teacher will come." She asked before thinking of Takara. '_Wait? Was it impossible for Takara too? Hm?_' Out of nowhere, Takara pulled out a megaphone and stood next to her coach who jumped back at her sudden appearance. "Sorry, I'm not very good at shouting. Is it still alright if I use this?" Both Riko and Kagami were surprised that she was going to do the test and after getting over the initial shock Riko nodded. "I guess..." Takara opened her mouth ready to shout, but the door was pushed open by one of teachers, the others standing behind him in the doorway. "KORAAA! The basketball club again?" The group all gasped at the sight of the teachers and the second year groaned. "Ah! They're quick this year!" The teachers took little time in having all their students sit on their knees as they lectured about their behavior.

* * *

Later that same day, in MAJI, Kagami was angrily sipping his soda as he thought back to the days events. "Do they have to be that angry because I spoke a bit loudly?" He started to chew his straw and Takara commented, pouting as she sipped her milkshake. "I hadn't done anything yet and I still got scolded..." The red head sip out the liquid that was in his mouth at her appearance and he sighed heavily, leaning against his chair. '_Should I change stores? We meet here just too often..._'

"And it has become quite a problem." She started, setting her drink down and Kagami agreed. "That's true... Ahh? What?"

"It doesn't seem I will be able to fulfill my part of the promise anytime soon."

"Huh?" She stared at him and continued, hoping to make it easier for him to process. "It seems that since then, the rooftop is heavily guarded. What will I do if I'm unable to join the club?"

"There's no way that will happen, you know..." Kagami told her as if she was stupid for thinking such a thing. "More importantly," He continued, catching her attention. "There was something that was bothering me. To begin with, you were considered good enough to be called the phantom sixth player, right? Then why didn't you join a renown veteran school like the other five guys? Do you have a reason to play basketball?"

Takara sat silently for a moment before she spoke, Kagami all ears to what she would say. "The middle school I was at was really strong at basketball." She began and the red head groaned in anger. "I know that already!" But she only continued ignoring his outburst. "But there was only one simple rule over there that was... Winning is everything. What was necessary for the sake that wasn't teamwork. The 'Generation of Miracles' was just basketball based on overwhelming individual skills that was the strongest. But... You couldn't have called that a 'team' anymore. I was playing well with these five people, but... I felt like I was missing something important."

"So, what is it? It can't be... that you want to take down the 'Generation of Miracles' with your basketball skills?" He asked. "I used to think like that," She admitted. "Seriously?" But continued on. "But rather than that, in this school I was moved by your and senpai's words. Right now, the most important reason for which I'm playing basketball is because I want to make you and this team the best in Japan." Kagami was surprised at her answer before he quickly brushed it off. "Still saying that embarrassing stuff as usual! Aah, whatever, as long as I get to crush the 'Generation of Miracles'." The red head pushed himself from his sit and stared down at the blue haired girl. "And it's not 'I want'. You will make us number one, right?" He asked her with a smirk and she simply smiled back at him.

* * *

The next day at school when Kagami entered his classroom, the students were making a fuss about something in the courtyard and were staring at it from the windows. "What's with all the fuss?" He asked as he made his way over to the window, smirking with glee at what he saw. "Ha!" Written in the dirt around the school was in large letters, 'I WILL MAKE YOU NUMER ONE IN JAPAN' and Kagami could only guess who wrote it. In her own classroom, Riko was smirking down at the promise as she fiddled with two pieces of paper on her desk, registration forms. '_The fun starts from now on, right!_'

By the way, since the remaining members were of course forbidden from shouting from the rooftop, they had to do this during their club activity time and their numbers went from 15 people to 6. And since she forgot to sign the message in the schoolyard with her name. It was thought to be one of those mysterious unexplained circles and become one of the Seirin high's seven mysteries.

* * *

During practice, the boys, and Takara, were doing their usual practice and Hyuuga noticed that they were missing their one and only coach. "Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match, but..."

"She came back already, it seems she's just skipping practice. Seems like she found a team." The captain was very displeased with Izuki's answer and shouted out in surprise. "She's skipping? You'd better be ready, everyone! If that girl is skipping practice, that means our next opponent is quite a dangerous one." A few moments later, the gym door was pushed open and Takara noticed a very happy looking Riko standing in the doorway. "Ah, coach. Welcome back."

"I'm back! Sorry, I'll get changed immediately!" Before she left though, she stuck her head back into the room and smiled over at Takara who slowly moved over to the other female. "Ah, just a thing. I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'!" Everyone could tell that she was a giddy as a clam and everyone in the gym, except Takara was shocked beyond belief at the statement. "What? Seriously!" Hyuuga and Izuki explained and the blue haired girl could only blink. "Well that was fast. I wonder which one it will be?"

* * *

Wednesday that week, school had went smoothly for the day and the boys had made their way into the locker room, Takara, who hadn't changed out of her uniform yet, sat on one of the benches and waited for the guys to change before she did herself. Hyuuga, as he was taking off his shirt, noticed a magazine on the bench and at first thought it was hers since she was a girl but noticed that it was the monthly basketball magazine that Riko always got in the mail. "Hmm? This issue, wasn't it at the time Kuroko was in Teikou?" He asked and the others glanced over him to see the magazine in his hands. "Ooh. It's featuring articles about each of the players of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Takara... didn't get an article, huh?"

"Even though you were the sixth player, didn't someone come to get data?" Izuki asked and the group peered over at Takara who was sitting on the bench, her knees pulled up to her chin. "Someone came." A few quiet moments went by and Koganei asked her. "How come you don't have an article?"

"... I had some personal issues going on in my life at the time and I kept telling one guy that I didn't want to talk, he didn't like my answer. But since he kept following me and asking questions, I sent the guys on him. Let's say he didn't bother me again after that."

'_Poor guy!_' The three thought in unison, scared of what ever happened to the poor reporter. "Wait, why didn't you just go invisible like you do now? You wouldn't have had any trouble getting rid of him then." Takara let her eyes linger on the three second years before looking out of the locker room window, thinking. "I haven't always had this ability and I easily stood out for being the only girl on the team so people always asked questions. On top of that, someone like me is completely different from these five people. Because they are true geniuses."

* * *

Standing at the school entrance, someone with blonde hair and a nice school uniform walked through the gates, admiring the Seirin campus. "Oooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice." As the young man continued to walk through the courtyard, two girls immediately began to fawn over his looks and how he moved with such grace. "Check that guy, he looks so cool!"

"So tall... Wait, that guy... isn't he that model...?" The two friends quickly turned to one another and screamed before fainting as the blonde made his way into the school, searching for the gym where he hoped he could find who he was looking for.

* * *

At practice, the club was doing a practice match and it was once again freshmen against second years, to see how they were progressing. Takara sent one of her special passes over to Kagami who held it for a moment before charging right past Izuki. Izuki wasn't about to give up and tried to get in the red head's way. "No, not yet! I can still keep up!" Kagami easily spun around the black haired second year and jumped, dunking the ball into the hoop and as always, shocking the club with his abilities. "So fast...!"

"Woo! Nice shot!" One of his teammates said with a high five as Kagami wiped some sweat from his face with his jersey. "Incredible! He turned back even though he was going at full speed? You think that cut was made by a human..."

"Do you think he could beat the 'Generation of Miracles' with that?"

"It's possible! Actually, don't you think it's more likely?"

"That kind of move isn't something anyone can do."

"Maybe he's surpassed them already!" As the freshmen continued to talk about Kagami, Takara sighed and brushed her bangs out of her sweaty forehead, listening to the boys and thinking about Kagami's talent herself. _With your current level you can't hold a candle to any of them._ She was almost regretting what she had told him that one night at the park. "Hmm... that was what I said, but..." She stole another glance at her companion and continued to think about what it would be like to see Kagami against her old partners. "Huh? Where is Koroko? We told her we were meeting here, too..."

"Geez, that girl can be really troublesome sometimes."

"KUROKO! Come out!" The blue haired girl sighed with annoyance and turned around, shocking the boys that had finally noticed her on the field. It was annoying at how forgetful they could be but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point.

The players hurried back to the center of the court and Riko was full of energy and excitement for the upcoming match. "A practice match against Kaijou High?" Hyuuga shouted in surprise as the brown haired girl nodded. "Yep! They won't be bad as an opponent! We'll be using all the freshmen too!"

"Rather than not bad, it's more like they'll be too much..." Koganei mumbled and the freshmen heard the conversation, butting in with questions. "Are they that strong?" One asked and Hyuuga nodded. "They're a powerful school of national class, taking part in the Inter-High tournament every year."

"EEH?" They explained in shock and Takara could only look over in interest. "More importantly," He continued, glaring at his coach. "Coach, what you said when you came back last time, where you serious?"

"What?" Kagami asked, not paying attention to the commotion. "Ah, Kagami, you didn't hear?" One of the freshmen asked and Riko nodded. "Of course! This year, Kaijou is one of the schools that have a player from the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta." Hearing this, both Kagami and Takara became serious and the blue haired female knew that she would have to step up her game against Kise. The red head smirked in an animalistic matter and thought in excitement. '_To think it'd happen so quickly, I'm grateful! It's raising the tension!_'

"On top of that, that Kise, isn't he the rumored model?"

"Seriously?" One shouted.

"Incredible!" Another stated in awe.

"He looks good and plays basketball? Well isn't that harsh!" Hyuuga sighed and stared into space, thinking of his competition. "That's it, huh... You can't help envying him." The other students agreed. "It's unfair!" Riko at this point could only look away thinking all of her players were idiots. She then noticed an extremely large group of blushing girls with magazines and cameras, in the GYM. "Wait, huh? What? Why is there such a crowd here?" She demanded as more girls started to file in one by one. The 'one' at fault felt bad because he had drawn a crowd and said as he finished signing one of the magazines. "Aaah, damn... I didn't come for that, but..." At the sound of his voice, everyone in the gym all stared over at the corner and the upperclassmen stood in shock. "That guy...!" Riko then thought in shock as she finally noticed him. '_Why is a guy of the 'Generation of Miracles' here...?_'

"It has been a while." Takara said as she made eye contact with him, causing the blonde to smile before chucking nervously as he waved. "Long time no see."

"KISE RYOUTA!" The players shouted and the blonde asked politely as another girl made her way over to him. "I'm seriously sorry, err... Well, do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Everyone decided to wait for Kise to finish and Kagami couldn't help but smirk and let the fire within him start to boil. '_This guy is... one of them!_'

* * *

When Kise was finally done signing autographs, he hoped down from the bleacher and one of the freshmen started. "Wha... Why are you here?" The blonde grinned and said as he made his way over to the group. "Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin I remembered it was the school where Takacchi joined. So I came to say hi! Plus, I missed our little Hime so much!" He said as he easily lifted the blue haired girl up from her waist and held her up in the air above him, grinning as he gently held her against his chest. The blue haired girl looked down at her old friend and gave a small smile. "It's good to see you too, Kise." The blonde pouted and released one of his arms to reach up and touch her cheek, right next to her lips. "Is it still hard for you to smile? I miss your bright smiles..." The blue haired girl reached down and placed both her hands on his cheeks, ignoring the glares and shrieks from his fan girls. "It won't be like this forever." She told him, rubbing his face gently before he smiled and pressed his head against her stomach, enjoying the moment he had after such a long time of being apart from her.

The sight was completely intriguing to the rest of her team and they could only stare at what was happening, they might not have believed it if it wasn't before their own eyes. "Incredible... look at the length of this article." Koganei said, the magazine back in his hands, Hyuuga peeking over to read along with him. _Even though he started basketball in second year of middle school, blessed with great build and sense of play, he became a regular in the strongest Teikou in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light compared to the other four players, but he's an all-rounder that keeps improving really quickly. _

"You've only been playing for two years?" One of the freshmen shouted and Kise chuckled nervously at the question. "No, well... This article is exaggerating really." He said trying to defend himself. "I'm glad I was called one of the 'Generation of Miracles', but in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch. That's why I was picked on quite often, but Takacchi would always get them to leave me alone." As he told the last part, he smiled back up at Takara, who softly smiled back before she was gently set down by him. The club again could only stare at their moment. How much power did she have over the Generation of Miracles? At that same moment, a basketball came flying into Kise's direction and he defensively stood in front of Takura, blocking the ball with his hand; he thankfully caught it but wasn't hurt in the process. "Whoa...! Ouch... What was that for...? And you almost hit, Takacchi!"

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after a long time, but you didn't come all the way here just for a greeting, right? How about being my opponent for a bit, Ikemen?"

"Kagami?"

"Kagami, what?"

"Eeh, but even if you say that, so suddenly. Ah, you just before... Alright, let's do this!" He said as he took of his coat, staring to pull off his tie. "As thanks for showing me something good." Takara was shocked that Kise would agree and knew that the match was going to get ugly and fast. "Geez..." Riko started as the two got into position, Kise starting off with the ball. "This might be bad." The blue haired girl said, catching everyone's attention immediately. "When he has seen a play, he can make it in his own in an instant."

To go with what she explained, Kise easily did the same move Kagami did against Izuki when he slammed the ball before the girls entered the gymnasium. "What?" Riko shouted in shock, watching Kise copy Kagami's movements like it was the easiest thing in the world. '_On top of that, this... You can't call something of that level an imitation! He perfectly made it his own!_'

'_Don't mess with me! That's the one I did earlier! But, you must be kidding, right?_' As Kise was about to make the shot, Kagami quickly leapt up and his fingers were about to brush the ball. "Wooh, Kagami is awesome too!"

"He reacted in time?" Everyone thought that Kagami was going to be able to block it, but both Takara and Kise knew he wouldn't. Kise easily dunked the ball with no problem and Kagami couldn't believe that he had missed blocking the shot. '_Gah! His cut was better than mine! And the power too!_' The red head sat on the court and glared up at the blonde who was dangling from the hoop, finally letting go and landing gracefully on both feet. "This is... The 'Generation of Miracles'... Takara, isn't your friend way too incredible?" One of the boys asked and Takara only stood silently.

"I don't know that person."

"Huh?" She sighed, she knew the others wouldn't understand but she continued. "Honestly, I was thinking naively earlier as well. But, even though I haven't seen him in just a few months, he..." She had to stop, she couldn't believe that this was the old Kise she once knew. '_The abilities of the 'Generation of Miracles' are evolving at a much higher pace than I had expected!_'

"Hm... But well, you know." Kise started, interrupting their conversation and her thought process, the blonde turned back to his friend. "Letting that kind of occasion go, I can't go back after just a greeting after all. Please give me, Takacchi. Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again." He offered to her and everyone's reaction was of course to be expected as his proposal. "WHAT?"

"I'm serious, Takacchi! I respect you a lot! You're just wasting your talent in this place! I miss having you around me... So? How about it?"

"I'm honored that you think about me this way. I humbly have to refuse that proposal." She replied to her friend with a small bow. "Whoa, doesn't that sound weird in that context? On top of that it's not like you! Wasn't winning everything to you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?"

"My thinking has changed since that time. More importantly, I already made a promise with Kagami. A promise, to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'.

"It's not like you after all. Saying that kind of joke." Kise said, not believing his ears. Takara would never had said something like that to him... Kagami finally recovered from his shock and started to laugh at the situation before he pushed himself up from the ground. '_So this is the 'Generation of Miracles', it's awesome, seriously. He wiped the floor with me and he's saying there are still four other guys?_' He thought as he walked over and stood next to Takara, towering over the female. "Damn, what the hell. Don't go stealing my lines, Takara." He told her with a smirk as he looked over at the blonde, who glared right back at the red head. '_The first player is not bad as an opponent!_' Takara felt more confident with her decision and looked back over at Kise, telling his partner. "The fact that I'm not good with jokes hasn't changed. I'm very serious."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Two: One of the Team**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Three: Practice Match from Hell**_'

* * *

*** ~** First off, I want to say thank you and give shout outs to **Dreams of the Future**, **Neco-chan**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **Tigerlilie69** and **The Goddess of War Athena** for the reviews! It means a lot to hear your comments and makes me just want to continue on posting with the story! I never expected that it would get reviews, faves and watches so quickly! Thank you everyone! Also thanks again to 'Dreams of the Future' and 'The Goddess of War Athena' for pointing out a her/him mistakes! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! The third will on it's way out soon! **~ ***


	3. Practice Match from Hell

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**OUR TREASURE**_"

_ Chapter Three: Practice Match from Hell_

~ * '_**A burning match against Kaijou High! What is Kise's plan?**_' * ~

* * *

A week had gone by quickly for Seirin High school and they had now arrived at Kaijou High for their practice match against their team and Kise. "Ooh, so big!" Hyuuga explained as they admired the large buildings as they walked through the front gates. "The energy they put in the sports clubs here is on a different level after all." Kagami had looked much scarier than normal and Takara could tell that he couldn't have gotten any sleep the night before thanks to the thick bags under his eyes. "Kagami, your eyes seem even worse than usual..." She commented and the red head growled. "Shut up. I was too fired up, so I couldn't sleep." She just stared at him, her voice monotone. "Are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?" Kagami was about to retort to her comment but the team heard Kise shout at them from their right. "Hi! I'll be counting on you guys today!"

"KISE!" They group shouted in shock and Takara could feel Kagami's energy firing up once again at just the sight of the blonde. "Since this place's so big I came to greet you." He explained as he made his way over to Takara. "Takaaacchi! Ever since you turned me down so easily, I've been crying myself to sleep every night, geez... Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?"

"The way you're talking makes it look like I rejected a love confession." She replied and he sighed before looking over at Kagami with a smirk. "That's why since Takacchi is willing to say that much about you, I'm a bit interested. I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles', but if you're willing to pick up a fight that much even someone like me is no man to let that slide. Sorry, but I'll have to seriously take you down." Hearing this only caused Kagami to grin like a tiger who was about to catch its prey. "Of course!" Takara looked between the two tall boys, not a single word leaving her lips as she thought about the outcome of the match.

* * *

Kise lead the team across the campus and they finally arrived at the school's large gymnasium. "Ah, it's here." He announced as he opened the door to let Seirin see the court but Riko could only stare in disbelief. "Wait, huh?" She started when she noticed that only half a court was available to them and the other players had taken the other spots. "We're playing on a half court? They're practicing on the other half? Wait, isn't that board past the expiration date?"

"Ah, you're here. Nice to meet you." A large man in his forties said as he approached the other high school; the Kaijou high school coach Takeuchi Genta. "We'll be playing on only this side of the court, you don't mind?" Riko couldn't believe the way the man talked to her but tried to stay calm and be polite. "Nice to meet you too. Err, what might you mean?"

"It's just like you see. Today's match is just a light warm-up for out team, but the club members that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching, so in order to not waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual. But even though I say it's a warm-up, it's still our regular members. Please don't get yourselves defeated by triple the points." By this time after Genta had finished talking, the entire Seirin team was pissed off and could see smoke leaving Riko's ears, Takara's eyes narrowing at the insult to her team. '_They are making fun of us. In other words we're just "an opponent for them to train in their spare time"._' Kagami thought, the veins in his forehead and neck twitching in anger.

"Hm? Why are you putting on your uniform?" Genta asked when he spotted Kise throwing on his jersey. "Kise, you won't play!" He ordered and even the blonde was confused at to why he wasn't able to play. "Even if our school, that gathers aces from all the middle schools you're on a completely different level. It's already unfair as it is with just the other regulars playing. If you play too it won't even be a match." The coach finished with a sigh. "WHAT?" The entire team shouted and Kise hurried over to them as he coach walked back over to the bleachers. "Sorry, I'm seriously sorry!" He started, trying to calm down the fury of Riko. "It's alright, I'll still be on the bench! If you just knock this guy off his pedestal, I'll probably play! Sorry if that sounds selfish, but if you can't even make me play in this match you'll have no right saying you want to take down the 'Generation of Miracles'."

At his words but Kagami and Takara narrowed their eyes, he had to play, they 'had' to fight him in this match. "Hey, Seirin! I'll show you to the way to the locker room!" The older coach shouted and the blue haired girl caught up to Kise before he went back over to his teammates. "Please stay up. You will not have to wait for long."

"Err, excuse me. I think it'll be impossible for a warm-up." Riko started as the team made their way to the locker room, glaring back at the Kaijou team. "Because I don't think you will be able to afford holding back." Both females said in unison as venom danced on their tongues. "What?" The coach asked as his team glared back at the Seirin, but Kise could only smirk at the challenge.

* * *

"Well then, we'll start the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High!" Five players from both teams talked to the center line and the referee looked over at Seirin with confusion and started as he held the ball out. "Err, well. I said we're starting. Seirin, would you mind getting your fifth player on the court quickly?" Takara, who was standing 'right' next to the referee could only sigh. "Err, we are five here." She said which caused all the others to scream at the sight of her. "EEH?"

"Whoa, what the hell is that girl?"

"She's invisible or what..."

"A girl is a starting member for Seirin?" The other members around the court shouted in awe, confusion and wonder at the small blue haired girl who back at them, her face blank. '_Is this always going to happen?_' She thought, but finally turned back to her opponents and noticed they were also staring at her with wide eyes. '_Uwah, I didn't notice her in front of my eyes!_'

'_Such a gloomy girl... well that means we only have to take care of that number 10.'_

'_Wait, can that girl actually play basketball?_'

"Ridiculous." The coach said, staring over at Takara with his arms crossed. "With all that big talk, I thought they were going to make more decent players."

"I wonder about that." Kise replied, catching is coach's attention. "Though, well, I guess right now she might not be a decent one.

* * *

On the sidelines Riko was staring in horror at the boys on the Kaijou basketball team, the freshmen sitting with her curious on what she was thinking. "What's wrong, coach?" Without even responding, the three boys could tell that something was wrong. '_Hmm? Wait, isn't this looking bad? I can't see everything on top of their cloths, but well their stats are high altogether. We might be completely losing on the physical side. Honestly, it's as expected from a team of national level. We've got Takara and Kagami on our side though... How much can we use those two's abilities?_' The whistle was finally blown and the ball was tossed into the air; it was slapped back to one of the Kaijou players, number 4 who began to dribble. "Alright! Let's start by scoring once! Let's make that properly!" He told his teammates, but didn't expect Takara to appear right next to him and smack the ball right out of his hand. "HUH?" Number four shouted when he felt the ball leave his fingers. '_Where did she come from?_'

"WHAT?" Number 4 and his other teammate quickly turned back and hurried after Takara, realizing that she was slower then the two. '_Wait, now that I look at her. This girl is show!_' He was about to steal the ball, but before he could even blink she had tossed the ball over to Kagami who was already leaping in the air ready for a dunk. '_TAKE THAT!_' The red head slammed the ball into the hoop but realized once he landed, he was holding the rim in his hands. "Huh? Oooh?" The Kaijou team all stood silently for a moment before shouting in shock at the Seirin player. "EEEH?"

"HE DESTROYED THE GOAL?" The on-lookers, as well as Coach Genta were shocked beyond belief and Riko was grinning like a cheshire cat, oh how she loved her team. "What now, Takara? Look at this. Oh, a hoop is bigger than I thought." He commented as he held the hoop in front of his eyes, staring blankly through the metal rim. "What now..." The female started as she turned to the other team. "First, we apologize, and then sorry, it seems we have broken the goal. Would you mind if we used the other half of the court?" Behind her, Kagami wore a proud smirk as he began to twirl the rim around his fingers, loving the shocked glances he and his partner would getting. Even Kise himself was surprised by the little 'prank' and wore a smirk himself. '_This will be interesting._'

* * *

After Genta finally moved his non-player students off of the other court, the on-lookers couldn't stop talking about what Kagami did with the hoop. "What? They're using the whole court after all?" One of them asked while another replied. "There's a guy who destroyed a backboard!"

"Wow! Seriously?" Once Takara and Kagami moved their bags to the other court, Kise walked up to them, a smile of his own on his lips. "It's true that you've surprised him with that. It's the first time I've seen the coach make that kind of face."

"It's because he kept looking down on us. Take that!" Kagami said, growling over at the coach who was angrily talking to his team and pointing over at the red head. "Kagami..." Takara started, a blank look on her face. "How much does a backboard cost?" Kagami could only look at her with wide eyes and explained. "Eh? We've have to pay for it?" At this point, Coach Genta looked like he was ready to burst and he looked over at Kise, shouting. "Kise! Come here a second!"

"We'll resume the match!" The referee shouted and both teams settled back on the court, the other members of Kaijou going up into the stands with some on the on-lookers who were excited to watch the game. "He's finally here." Kagami said as he noticed Kise appear on the court beside number 4. "Such a pressure now that he's serious, you wouldn't think that guy is actually a model." Hyuuga commented as Takara was silent for a moment before she responded. "This isn't just for show, he's the same inside."

'_Now that I see him again..._' Riko thought in panic when she watched Kise walk past her, his eyes feeling as though they were going to pierce her soul. '_HE'S A MONSTER! KISE RYOUTA!_' Suddenly, out of almost nowhere, a large group of females from the school appeared in the gym and their screams echoed against the walls. "Kyaaa, Kise-kun!" They all shouted with blushes on their faces as they waved over at their blonde idol. "Whoa? What the hell?" Hyuuga shouted and number 4, who they finally learned was named Kasamatsu Yukio just looked over at the glasses boy with a blank face. "Ah, that? That's the same thing whenever he's playing. Actually... How long are you going to keep waving at them?" He shouted as he kicked Kise in the head, who yelped at the sudden impact. "Sorryyy!"

"I'll hit you!" Yukio shouted and Kise pouted. "You already did..."

"Do you even understand the situation just now, Kise?" He demanded as he began to hit Kise's shoulder. "Since they've introduced themselves in such a great way, it's rude if we don't return the favor!" The blonde's expression suddenly became serious and the two nodded to one another in understanding before making their way to the center of the court to stand in their positions.

The game finally began and Kaijou high quickly obtained the ball, Yukio passing the ball to Kise who quickly approached the basket while preparing for a dunk smash. "Here comes our greeting too!" He shouted as he jumped over Hyuuga and slammed the basket exactly how Kagami did only minutes ago. "OOOH!" The crowd screamed in awe and Yukio was pissed and just started to kick Kise in the back. "Moron! You should have broken it like them! Do it again!"

"Ouch, sorry!" Kise cried and Kagami could only stand and growl at the play he just watched. '_No... That power was greater than mine!_' The red head noticed the blonde looking over at him and listened as he began. "I can't really do that with girls, but... In basketball, I never forget to return a favor." His words pissed Kagami off and he snarled before shouting as he starting running down the court. "FINE! Takara, the ball!" In seconds the ball was sent his way by the blue haired girl before anyone could react, Yukio screaming out in shock as it zoomed past him. "Damn!" The blonde cursed, mentally slapping himself for forgetting she could do those kind of passes. '_Where is that girl appearing from since earlier?'_ Yukio thought as Kagami slammed the ball in the opponent's hoop, causing Kise to smirk and look over at his teammates. "Let's go at full power too!"

As the game continued, Riko could only stare in awe at all the players on the court. "What the hell is this? What's with that place? The match only started three minutes ago, right? The teams... are just exchanging blows without guarding! Of course the defense is going at full power, but both of the offenses are just way too strong! This is what happens when two players of the 'Generation of Miracles' clash!" On the court, Hyuuga had barely dodged a steal from a Kaijou player and he growled. "Whoa!"

'_But even including Kise, the pressure created by the other four, it's just insane! I don't like it, but without Takara and Kagami we'd get crushed. But how long is the match going to stay balanced?'_ The Seirin captain quickly passed the ball over to Kagami who had Kise hot on his trail. The red head jumped back to avoid the blonde and jumped up ready to shoot the ball, gasps being heard from the bleachers. "A fade-away to the back?" One of the on-lookers shouted and Kise growled, jumping up in front of Kagami and knocking the ball back. "What?" Kise dribbled down the court and when he arrived at the other side, he performed the same fade-away and Kagami cursed, watching as the ball went through the hoop. '_A fade-away? This guy is again...! On top of that, his cut is much stronger!_' Takara watched the two Aces closely and went up to Hyuuga, who was breathing deeply as he wiped his face of sweat. "Senpai, I would like to request a timeout." She said and stood with a blank face when he jumped in shock at hearing her voice. "Whoa? Wait, why are you asking me?"

"The high pace we are going at now, it isn't good for our bodies."

"Eh? Wait, what's with that weak-hearted statement?"

"And if we don't get Kagami to cool his head..." She said, with a slight pause before looking back over her captain with a fierce look in her eye. "If Kagami gets angry and keeps challenging Kise at this rate, Kise will only answer with even more strength. At this rate, we will only keep chasing after them while the situation gets worse." Hyuuga was surprised at the female freshman and stared at her with slight awe. '_She's more talkative than usual, could the situation be even worse than I thought?_' He finally nodded and looked over at Riko who was walking over to the head table to call a time out. "Yeah, it seems so. The coach is thinking the same thing."

"Timeout asked by Seirin!" One of the men shouted and the players quickly hurried over to their sides, collapsing on the benches and pulling out water bottles and towels to cool themselves down. '_Everyone is so tired, you wouldn't think they have played only 5 minutes... It's not impossible, the pace at which they switch offense and defense isn't normal at all!_'

"What's with that mess, guys?" Coach Genta shouted from the other side of the court, smoke almost flying out of his ears. "How many points are you going to let them score! Are you sleeping in defense?" The scoreboard showed that both steams were neck in neck, but Kaijou was leading with 25, Seirin with 22. "You say that, but the two freshmen are seriously troublesome." Yukio commented as he glanced over at Kise. "You're handling the opponent's number 10 well, but... what the hell, that transparent girl isn't normal."

"Right, huh? See Takacchi is actually-"

"What are you acting all happy for idiot!" Yukio shouted as he once again hit his friend on the shoulder. "Ouch! Well, It'll be all right, probably. The balance will be destroyed really soon." Back on the Seirin side, Riko was trying to help the team formulate a new plan of attack. "First the problem is Kise. To think even Kagami can't handle him." She said and Izuki asked. "Should we get one more player on him?"

"Wha... Wait a damn second, please!" Kagami shouted trying to defend himself but Takara quickly interrupted. "...No, there is a way out of this." She interjected and all eyes and ears were now on her. "This girl/guy has a weakness." Both Takara and Kise said in unison from both sides of the court. "WEAK POINT?" Seirin shouted and she nodded, Hyuuga being the first to speak. "If that's the case, why didn't you say it earlier."

"No, honestly, it isn't something you can call a weak point, but more importantly, I am sorry. There is one more problem."

"Eh?" The team asked in confusion and she continued on. "With that higher pace than expected, I am starting to lose my efficiency already."

* * *

"This girl's misdirection isn't something she can use for the whole 40 minutes." Kise explained to his team, but all seemed to not understand what he meant. "Misi- What?" Yukio demanded and the blonde sighed. "The number 11, the invisible girl. It's not like she's using magic or anything like that. To put it roughly, she's just turning attention away from herself. For an instant, even I am able to do that." To prove a point, he grabbed a basketball and held it next to his head. "Please look at me." Yukio did as he was told and Kise tossed the ball but at the boy's attention went straight to the ball. "See? You weren't looking anymore." The captain then realized what he meant and Kise continued. "Hime uses things like this together with her above average perception and makes herself disappear like an illusion, acting only as a relay for passes. Well, even if she didn't do that, she's already hard to notice from the start anymore. But, you see, if she uses it too much, you get used to it. It'll keep getting less and less effective."

* * *

Riko was shocked to no end at the statement and everyone could see the veins in her head beginning to twitch. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING FROM THE START!" Takara only blinked, staring up at her coach. "I'm sorry, you didn't ask." At that moment, Riko wanted nothing more then to strangle the blue haired girl for her thoughtlessness. "If we don't ask, you won't say anything, you brat!" The brown haired girl groaned heavily before sighing. '_But I was careless too! There was no way a weird skill like that was without risks!_'

"Timeout is over!" The head table announced and Riko screamed, realizing that time was indeed up. "It ended while I was yelling at Takara!" Kagami pushed himself up from his seat and walked past Riko, but not without saying. "I'll just keep marking the same guy like now, please! With a bit more time, I'll find a way to take him down!"

"Ah, wait! Kagami! Damn! Anyway, switch the defense from man-to-man to zone! Strengthen the middle and help if Kise is coming! Getting in Kise's way comes first!" She told the rest of her players and they all nodded. "All right!"

"And Takara, slow down the pace. As long as they don't get a huge point different. Can you do it?" She asked the smaller girl and Takara nodded, giving a small smile to her friend. "I'll try." She hurried back onto the court and Riko sighed, tears forming in her eyes. '_Aah, I've made a fool of myself. We're only halfway through the first quarter, calling a second timeout now would be too stupid. I can't do that..._'

Back on the court, Kise and the rest of his team were surprised to see the new defense that Seirin had set up. "Oh?" He noticed that Kagami was of course, guarding him again but the whole center was now guarded with the other players. "Oh, they're strengthening their center!" One of the on-looker shouldn't and Yukio looked unamused as he dribbled the ball in front of him. '_Pretty much a box-and-one defense. Everyone following that number 10 and aiming to stop Kise, huh?_' He observed before sighing and saying. "I"m getting bored, geez." Out of the nowhere, Yukio shot a three pointer and it went in smooth as butter, shocking Seirin. "Ooh! A sudden three-pointer!"

"Nice, Kasamatsu! Nice!"

"Are you looking down on Kaijou's regulars? There's no limit to how naive you can be." He said as he and his team moved back to their side of the court. "Damn," Hyuuga commented with a slight smirk. "It's seriously becoming hard." Izuki agreed and the whistle was blown once again, the players starting their new plays.

Kagami and Kise were continuously at each other's throat and Takara's passes were starting to get blocked by Kaijou more often. "I see... We're slowly getting used to it." Yukio commented, now understanding what Kise was telling him during the time out. "Shit." One of the Seirin freshmen said as they glanced up at the score board, which now showed Kaijou 31, Seirin 25. "The gap is increasing bit by bit." He finished and the three turned back to the game and noticed that another one of Kagami's shots was blocked by Kise, but this time it was knocked past the line. "Out of bounds! The ball is for the white team!" The referee shouted and Kise turned back to the feral red head. "...Isn't it about time you admit it? As you are right now, it's 10 years too early for you to challenge the 'Generation of Miracles'."

"What?"

"With the point difference right now, you won't be able to catch up." Takara noticed their conversation and started to listen in on the two males, curious as to what they were discussing. "More than the team's formation or strategy, basketball is first a sport about 'size'. If you compare your five players to ours, the difference in size and ability is too big. The only one that could have been able to face us is you, but I've seen pretty much the extent of your strength already. I'll acknowledge your potential. But you're still no match for me. No matter what kind of technique you use, as long as I see it, I'll pay you back twice as much immediately. No matter how much you struggle, you can't win against me. Well, just remember that reality isn't such a sweet thing."

Kagami chose to be silent through Kise's speech, but once the blonde was done, he couldn't help but burst out laughing, his stomach muscles almost hurting by how hard he was laughing. Everyone on the court could only stare and wonder if he had lost his sanity, but Takara slightly smiled over at him, she knew that he was just fine. "Sorry, sorry, I was quite a bit happy, you know." The red head started, calming down his chuckles. "Because it's been a while since I last met a guy who said something like that. Well, this was usual in America, though."

"Eh? You went to America? Awesome!" Kise suddenly shouted in awe and Yukio's jaw dropped from his spot. "KISE?"

"I just jumped to the conclusion, when I came back to Japan and took my distance from Basketball. I regret that now. After all, life is about challenges! Without strong opponents, living isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win. I'm not done! It starts from now! Don't you think it's too early for the cheesy talk? Thanks to that I've understood your weak point. I guess I can understand why this chick didn't want to say it herself." As he spoke, he turned and searched for Takara who was trying to make her escape, but it was futile because Kagami had already grabbed the back of her jersey and pulled her over. "You can do anything as long as you see it? How about when you don't see it then? Since she's hard to notice from the beginning. Doing the same thing is impossible right? Even for a guy with physical abilities like yours, no matter how much you can try to go unnoticed, you can't use this basketball style. ...In other words... It's this girl, right! She is your weakness!" He finished while presenting the blue haired girl, who wasn't very pleased that he had rubbed the top of her head and messed up her hair.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Three: Practice Match from Hell**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Four: Double Team**_'

* * *

*** ~** Truthfully, I had never imagined that I would be getting such amazing feedback and a lot of faves and story alerts for this fanfic! It just makes me so happy to know that you readers are so interested in my story that I keep wanting to make you happy and post more chapters to let you continue on reading! It's also funny because I try to update every five or so reviews and ironically there are five reviews for chapter two already! I want to give special shout outs to **The Goddess of War Athena**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Neco-chan**, **KumoDango** and **WrathN'Roses**! Thank you again for your reviews and please enjoy the third chapter! **~ ***


	4. Double Team

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**_"

_ Chapter Four: Double Team_

~ * '_**The key of Victory... Is already in his hands?**_' * ~

* * *

The new plan was set in motion and Kagami had already known that Takara was ready to use her shadow to his light and help him win this match. The rest of the team was still surprised to learn that Takara was indeed Kise's weakness but they were glad that Kagami figured it out because now, the two were an unstoppable duo and could easily pass through Kise's defenses. '_Cooperation play with Takacchi?_' The blonde thought in a panic as the red head dunked the ball, placing Seirin's score to 26. "All right!" Riko shouted with glee as did the rest of their team. "Okay, nice shoot!" The game continued on and Kagami once again tossed the ball behind Kise and over to Takara who was wide open. '_Again? The same way...!_' He wondered as he glanced over at the blue haired girl but realized she no longer had the ball, it was in Hyuuga's hands who scored a perfect three pointer with a nice 'swoosh' sound. "Here comes a three pointer!"

"3 points of difference now!" Shouts in the audience said and Hyuuga smirked at his shot, fixing his glasses as he spoke. "So, have you changed your opinion of me, freshmen!" But realized that the two, plus even Izuki had already moved away from him talking about the next play. "Oui?" The captain sighed and Yukio glared over at his back, saying to his team. "...That number 4 is rather good. Don't drop your guard for the latter half. And that number 10, Kagami, he's paired up with number 11 as a relay." "

"That number 10 was only getting passes, and now he's just throwing some as well, right? Does it change things that much?" One of the players asked and Yukio almost snapped. "It's a big difference you, idiot!"

'_Until now, we were pretty much only relying on Takara's passes and Kagami's one-on-one. But now that the passes are connecting, the options are multiplying, our attack power will increase even more! On top of that, Kise can't copy the movements of Takara... She's truly his natural enemy! Kagami and Takara... With these two, then-!_' Riko thought with joy but watched as the ball passed from the red to Takara, but the blue haired girl wasn't there; her hopes then dropped, only slightly. '_Erm, it may, maybe work!_'

"Takacchi!" Kise seethed as he stared over at his former teammate and dear friend, who only stared back at him, her eyes locking with his own. "Kise is strong." She admitted, catching his attention. "Neither I or Kagami are a match for you. But if we work together the two of us can defeat you."

"Takacchi changed after all... She wasn't playing that kind of basketball in Teikou. But... This can't stop me either! The one who'll win is me! It's true I can't copy Takacchi's cooperation play, but Takacchi can't do that for the whole 40 minutes. It'll only keep getting worse for you in the second half!" Kise shouted as he was passed the ball and ready to dribble it down the court but Kagami only smirked. "That isn't true either!" Suddenly, Takara was in front of Kise guarding him, taking deep breaths and sweating all over but she didn't let that show in expression as the blonde only stared in shock. "Wha...?"

"TAKARA IS MARKING KISE?"

"The weak point of Kise, who Kagami isn't even a match for is the weakest one on the court for anything else than passes..." Riko started but the red head beat her too it, once again smirking and rubbing the top of an annoyed Takara. "Takara!"

The blue haired girl slapped his hand off of her head and looked back over at Kise who was still shocked as her guarding him. The blonde then narrowed his eyes and growled as he gripped the ball. "So? It's true that only Takacchi's play style is impossible for me. But what does it change?"

"The first quarter is over! 2 minutes break!" One of the referees shouted as a buzzer went off and Kagami told him. "It changes something! I'll make you cry in the second quarter!" The score was now 29 Seirin to 35 Kaijou and Coach Genta was still furious that they were catching up instead of being left in the dust like he had expected. "Damn, what's with that small point difference?"

"Sorry, coach!" They all yelled trying to calm him down but it wasn't at all working. "Get back to the basics! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound! You're winning in height so get all the rebounds!" During the coach's rants, Yukio glanced over at Kise and noticed that his friend was deep in thought and had his eyes locked on Takara on the other side.

* * *

On Seirin's side, Riko was listening to Kagami's plan and she had to admit, it was a pretty good one. "I see... yeah. This might work." She commented before grinning over at the tallest player. "It seems Kagami has finally cooled down." The tiger boy was confused at her words and said. "No, I was calm from the beginning."

"You were completely pissed off!" Hyuuga and Izuki both said in unison, thinking that he was nuts for not thinking he was at all pissed off. "But the cooperation between Takara and Kagami is really important for that. Can you do it?" She asked and the two looked at one another, Kagami being the first to answer. "Uh... I guess." At that moment, the tall red head felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his left rib and realized that Takara had struck him, hard. "WHA! What the hell all of a sudden-!"

"We are going to defeat, Kise, right?" She asked him in a serious tone and he only glared at her before stabbing her under her own ribs with the same force. "Of course!" The blue haired girl tried to keep a straight face at the blow but she could tell that he forgot she was much weaker and smaller then he was. '_O-ow... Damn it, Kagami!_' She quickly pressed against her stomach muscles and hurried onto the court behind Kagami, not wanting her teammates to notice the pain she was feeling.

"The second quarter begins!" One of the referee's shouted and Seirin moved onto the court, Riko smirking behind them. "I'm counting on you for the counter attack!" The players all moved into position and on-lookers for the Kaijou team began to shout from the stands in hopes it would help their team.

"Go! Push them!"

"Take down, Seirin!" The third quarter began Izuki quickly passed the ball over to Kagami who was being guarded by Kise himself. "Something changed right?" The blonde asked and the red head ignored him and he sped down the court, Kise right at his side. '_A regular drive? Is he going for a fade away again?_' He thought but was proved wrong when the ball was tossed straight to him and right to where Takara was standing, now one-on-one with Kise herself. "That girl on Kise... Err..."

"Isn't she the one with the incredible passes?"

"Eh? Really? I didn't see!"

"But wait..." One started but the reaction was the same all around as they all shouted in shock. "There's no way she is a match for him!" The two stood in silence and Kise smirked, surprised and intrigued and how things were playing out in the match. "I could never have dreamed that I would be facing Takacchi that way."

"Neither did I." She admitted and the whole court had their eyes on the two, Coach Genta snarling from the slide line. "What in the world...?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but..." The model told her as he stopped dribbling the ball and zoomed past the female. "It's impossible for you to stop me, Takacchi!" Once he made it past her, Kagami jumped in front of him and grinned. "Wrong. We're not stopping you." He told him and Riko grinned from her own side. "We're taking it!"

Since Kise was too distracted with Kagami in front of him, he didn't realize it until it was too late that Takara had snuck up behind him and stole the ball from the back, immediately handing it off to Izuki who took off down the court. '_WHAT? She stole it from the back? With the help of Kagami in an instant?_'

"It doesn't matter if you can copy whatever plays you see. Since not letting you get through is our goal." He explained as Izuki scored, the Seirin side cheering at the goal. "Nice shoot!" One of them shouted and the Kaijou audience were surprised at the team work. "Seirin is catching up again?" One shouted and Yukio said to one of his players, a frown on his face. "They're troublesome, damn. The two of them working together is even worse." Riko smiled at the two and thought as she stared over at Takara. '_With his lack of presence, if she's coming from behind even Kise can't react!_'

"Then what about if I don't get through?" Kise asked, slightly annoyed. "Nobody is forcing me too. With three pointers-" He started about to take a shot but Takara appeared right in front of him, her eyes locking with his own and it stopped him momentarily before Kagami jumped from behind knocking the ball away from his hands. '_Damn it! That means Takacchi is taking care of the ground and Kagami is covering him with his height!_'

'_It's possible because the movement for a three pointer takes time, these guys really are troublesome._' Yukio thought. '_The one that lets them flow is that number 11... Even though she's the weakest one on the field and shouldn't be able to do anything, I can't believe it!_'

"Let's go! Quick attack!" With the ball now in hand, Seirin immediately went for a quick attack toward the goal and Kise growled, trying to quickly turn in hopes of stopping them but didn't notice that Takara was still right behind him. His fist swung back and hit her right in the forehead, sending her roughly toppling to the ground. "Ah!" She gasped as she hit the court on the weak rib where Kagami had injured earlier causing her to cry out in pain and all eyes were suddenly on her. "Ah?" Kise was the first to react and Kagami was speechless with shock at the blow. "Takara!" Riko cried with worry and Hyuuga immediately turned to the referee. "Referee! Time out!" Takara ended up having a bleeding forehead and the red liquid dripped down her face and over her eye, which she had closed to keep the blood out. Since she had a pale complexion, the red looked much more frightening against her skin and it caused the others to worry even more. "Are you alright, Takara?" Hyuuga asked as he carefully helped her up. "I'm a bit groggy." She admitted but also winced at the pain in her side and Riko was the first to notice it. "Bring the first-aid kit!" She ordered and moved over to the female, quickly lifting up her jersey and gasping at the four bruised dots against her side.

"What happened?" She demanded but then realized that it was from Kagami's return punch earlier during the two minute break. "Kagami you idiot!" The red head, finally realizing what she meant winced himself at the bruises on her side and the blood that now dripped down her face. "Hey, are you alright...?" He asked, truly worried about her condition and she smiled softly. "I'm alright. The match is still going, right..." As she spoke, she started to sway and Hyuuga gasped as she fell forward off balance. "Takara!" Before Kagami could even move, Kise was immediately in front of the blue haired girl and caught her before she hit the floor. "K-kise...?" She mumbled when she noticed his familiar blonde hair in front of her eyes and they widened when she felt him sink to the floor, his arms around her back and his head against her chest.

Takara could feel him shaking against her and he was muttering things that only she could hear because of their close position. "I hurt our Hime... I _hurt_ her... I'm supposed to protect her... I hurt my treasure... my _treasure_... Can't happen again... Not again..." Takara gently brought her hands up from her side and placed them against his head, gently pulling him tighter against her chest, his shaking stopping at her touch. "You never cease to amaze me, Kise. Even though we are opponents, you are still worrying more about me. I'm not upset at you for accidently hitting- Ouch...!" The blue haired girl winced at the sudden pressure on her side and Kise, now curious, narrowed his eyes and lifted the side of her jersey, shocking the Seirin team at his movement. "O-oui!" Izuki shouted as he started to move over to the duo, but was stopped by Hyuuga who couldn't take his eyes off them.

Once the jersey was lifted up to her chest, Kise's eyes widened at the four large bruises and he pulled back one of his hands, gently tracing the purple and black spots, hearing her softly wince again at the touch. "Takacchi..." He muttered before gently pressing his lips against the injury and gripping his other hand against the back of her jersey. Just watching Kise perform such an action had caused Takara to have a gentle smile on her and it caused her to glow and everyone for once truly noticed her. Almost every male blushed, even Riko, as they stared at her. The blonde pulled back from kiss and his chin was gently lifted by her hand to look into her bright blue eyes. "Keep playing, Kise. Your team needs you. I'm not that important."

With her words of forgiveness, Kise nodded and was able to calm down enough to move back to his team and talk about their strategy, watching Takara be helped over to the bench to lay down. "It wasn't the end I hoped for, but..." Yukio started, also feeling bad for Takara's injury. "Without these freshmen playing together, there's only increasing the point different left." Even though Kise agreed, he couldn't help but look over at his darling treasure with great guilt hanging over him...

* * *

After Takara was laid down on the benches, a towel tucked under her head like the pillow, the team could only stare and try to think of a new plan of action. "What should we do...?" One of them asked and Riko stood her ground, still staring down at Takara who had shut her eyes to try and relax after the blood loss. "Takara can't play anymore. So the remaining members only have to do what they have to do! The second years will take care of the offense! It's only the 2nd quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a bit early, but consider it a 'critical' time, Hyuuga! Since Kise will just copy you, you won't take part in the offense, Kagami! Focus on the defense. We've go to keep Kise down even a little!" Kagami was shocked at the plan. "Is... is that really going to be alright?"

"It's alright! Believe a bit in us!" Hyuuga said but Kagami wasn't buying it. "But..."

"I'm telling you it's alright, you fucking moron! Listen to what your senpai says from time to time or I'll kill you!" The captain said with such a smile that it almost had Kagami sweating like a pig. "Let's go!"

"Geez, the freshmen these days. Listen properly to your senpai! And bow down in front of me!" Izuki could only stare at his friend like he was going crazy and said blankly. "Captain, you've snapped, so you're saying what you're thinking!" With that he turned to Kagami and said. "Aah, don't worry, it's always the same thing during clutch time. When he's speaking his mind like that, his shots are improving so leave the offense to us and defend like a madman!"

The timeout ended and the players hurried onto the court, Izuki starting off with the ball and Mitobe and Koganei who were quick to screen some of the Kaijou boys. '_A screen! He's doing it with proper timing!_' One thought as he tried to pass Koganei, but he wasn't moving. Izuki then immediately passed the ball to Hyuuga over Yukio's head who was surprised at the sudden move. '_This guy, he's been quite good since the first quarter._' Another player thought as the captain shot the ball, scoring a three pointer right off the bat, a smirk on his face at the expressions of the other team. "Sorry," Riko started from the sideline, a large grin on her face. "But all of our players aren't good at giving up! An average guy when he's nice! But when he snaps, he's awesome! And scary! A clutch shooter with dual personality, Hyuuga Junpei! Calm and composed, never panicking! The cool control tower! But you would never imagine how much he loves puns! Izuki Shun! An unsung hero that does his work well! But nobody has ever heard his voice! Mitobe Rinnosuke! He can do anything yet he can't do anything! Ace of all trades, but master of none! Koganei Shinji."

"So mean." Koganei said with a pout as Riko finished describing her teammates, Kagami just staring at the three, unsure of what to even say at this point. The Seirin team offense was still playing strong and was mildly impressed as he observed their playing. _'It's not like when that number 11 was playing, but they're still going... They're letting the number 4 use his shooting power well._' The clock was counting down fast and it was still hard for Kagami to get around Kise and Hyuuga knew it as he continued to shoot in three pointers, making Seirin bring up their points to 68, Kaijou 74. '_This is still troublesome. Our power decreased with Takara out... I'm staring to lose my concentration too, it doesn't feel like we're going to catch up._'

"Three minutes left in the third quarter!" The referee shouted when the timer hit 2:59 and one of the Seirin members turned to his coach who was watching the game intently. "Coach... is there no way out of this?" He asked and she paused before answering truthfully. "Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have the stamina left for a complex strategy... If at least Takara was playing..."

"Understood." A small voice said and Riko turned around in surprise. "Eh?"

"Good morning." Takara replied, her eyes a little groggy as she spoke. "Well then, I am going." She spoke as she pushed herself up from the bench and walking over to the head table to stand and wait for her to be switched in. "Wait, wait! It's impossible no matter what! You're injured right? Look at how unsteady you are!"

"But the coach said I should go now-"

"I didn't! It was only a 'what if'!"

"...Then I am going."

"HEY!"

"The situation will change if I go back on the court, so I beg you. On top of that, I made a promise to be Kagami's shadow." With that said, Takara was able to open her left eye again and Riko could tell within those pale blue orbs, the smaller girl was not going to back down. The bench members and the coach couldn't believe their ears and her determination the brunette could only sigh and reply with her own force as coach and friend. "Alright! But if I think it's even a little bit dangerous, I'm substituting you immediately!"

* * *

Somewhere else in town, a young man with black hair was pedaling heavily on a bicycle with a green haired young man sitting in a rear car, casually drinking a tea. "Shit... We're playing rock, paper, scissors at each traffic light to decide who pedals... Why has it never been your turn yet?" The black haired one shouted as he turned back to his companion who simply replied. "That's, a matter of course. Since they said in the horoscope this morning that it'd be the best day for my sign, cancer."

"IS THAT REALLY RELATED?" He shouted before continuing, even though he was slightly annoyed. "By the way, going all the way just to watch a training match, are the guys from your middle school that strong?"

"A copycat and an invisible girl."

"That's supposed to be strong? And wait... GIRL?"

"Come on hurry up! The match is almost over!"

"It's probably the fourth quarter already! And that's because your wasted time watching your horoscope, you know?"

* * *

Back at Kaijou High, the fourth quarter had five minutes left and everyone was just watching in shock at the scene; Takara was back on the the field and she was an intense as the first half. "We got used to it, but she got back the invisibility she had from the start!" Yukio shouted as her passes continued flawlessly. "Is it because she wasn't playing for the last twenty minutes?" Takara got the ball to Kagami through Kise and he scored bringing Seirin to 80, only 2 points away. "Whoa, are you kidding? They're catching up!" Someone shouted from the stands and Takara quickly passed to Hyuuga who took another shot at the goal. "It can't be... You must be kidding!"

"SAME SCORE!" Thanks to Hyuuga, it was now 82 to 82 and Coach Genta was sweating like mad and his veins were twitching against his head. "THEY TIED?" Kise could only stand in shock for a moment before he smirked, a new look, a darker look in his eyes. Both Takara and Kagami immediately realized and the red head's eyes widened. '_This guy, his aura has changed!_' The blonde quickly passed Takara and hurried down the court but was intercepted by Kagami. "Takara!" He shouted as the blue haired girl hurried over to steal the ball, but both weren't expecting Kise to dribble away from her grasp and past the red head easily scoring a point for his team. "I won't lose. Not to Takara, not to anyone." He declared, the look in his eyes showing just how determined he was, which surprised Takara when he walked past her, not looking her in the eye. '_He... He didn't call me Takacchi._'

'_This guy can still become stronger? Even saw through Takara's pass!_' Kagami thought it shock and Hyuuga chuckled, wiping sweat from his chin as he spoke. "Geez, I hope you're fired up guys. Because until the end of the match' it'll be just like in the first quarter." Just like he predicted, both teams were back to scoring points one after the other and the clock was only continuing to drop. 15 seconds were left on the board and both teams were tied at 98 points. "Waah! The score is still even?"

"Damn! They're stubborn! Let's finish them!" Yukio shouted when he got possession of the ball, his teammates hurrying after him. "We don't have time! Go after them!" Hyuuga shouted to his own team. "If we don't steal the ball now, its over!" As he, Izuki and Mitobe hurried over to steal the ball, Takara turned to Kagami stopping him as well. "Kagami, just a moment. If we can steal the ball now, there is one more move that Kise can't copy."

"DON'T JUST DEFEND! ATTACK THEM!" Riko shouted at her team. '_There's less than 10 seconds left, we don't have enough stamina left for overtime!_' With seven second left, Hyuuga tried to block Yukio shooting, but the muscles in his legs wouldn't allow him to jump anymore. "Damn!" Kagami quickly leapt and blocked the shot, passing it to Hyuuga who tossed it down the field to where Kagami and Takara were running. "They stole it? Seriously?" Kise quickly jumped between the two and the goal and Kagami passed it to Takara, shocking the blonde. "Takara!"

'_Takacchi won't shoot! There's no other way but for him to send the ball back to Kagami!_' Takara, in the end, did end up the shooting the ball and everyone was shocked at her choice. "She missed the pass!" One second remained...

"NO!" Yukio cried in shock when he noticed Kagami grab the ball in mid air. "It's an alley-oop!" Kise quickly jumped up behind him and shouted, trying to reach for the ball. "I wont let you!" It was then, that he noticed he was falling faster than Kagami, his eyes widening. '_He...! How long? We've jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first! What the hell, how long is he gonna stay in midair?_'

_It is a simple way that can only used one, but... _"You won't copy anything anymore! Because-!" _If you score a buzzer beater, it will be alright_. "I'll end it with that!" Kagami dunked the ball in the goal just as the buzzer went off, Kise was crushed and Seirin had won, 100 to 98. All was silent in the gymnasium before shouts were heard from all over. "WAAH! SEIRIN WON?" Riko held a proud smile on her face and Hyuuga grinned himself, happy of the outcome. "Such a great thing, I can't believe it..."

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" Kagami shouted with great pride, he had beaten the first of the 'Generation of Miracles' and he was ecstatic, Takara couldn't help but smile at his joy. "We... lost?" Kise finally muttered, his eyes not leaving the score board. '_In my life, it's the first time I lost..._' Tears started to form in the blondes eyes and he quickly tried to wipe them away, but others in the audience noticed. "Kise is crying?"

"Well, I understand, it must be frustrating but... It's still only a practice match."

"You idiot!" What's with the weeping?" Yukio shouted as he kicked his friend in the back hearing an 'Ouch!' "Wait, the fact that you never lost until now is pissing me off even more! I'll hit you! For this kind of case, you'd better add the word 'revenge' to you dictionary!" He finished and Kise could only smile.

"LINE UP! With the score of 100 to 98, Seirin wins!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Both teams shouted to one another as they stood opposite of the center line, the first practice match played and Seirin could go home with a victory.

* * *

Once everyone had changed from their uniforms, they all met back in the gym and Genta was still livid at the loss, Riko practically glowing with glee. "We're in different districts, so next occasion with be in the Inter-high Tournament." Yukio said with a smile, shaking Hyuuga's hand. "We'll definitely go, none of us want to confess to a girl naked." The comment confused Yukio, but he still smiled and accepted his loss. "Where is Kise?" One of the players asked, catching Takara's attention. "It seems he didn't want to show his face, so he excused himself and went somewhere else." The other replied and he first sighed in annoyance. "Geez..."

* * *

As he was being spoke off, Kise was standing at one of the outside physical education sinks with his head under one of the foists trying to cool himself down. After a while he finally turned off the water and pulled his head from the sink, letting the cold running drip down his face as he continued to sulk about the loss to Seirin. "Your sign, Gemini, was supposed to have the worst luck today, but I didn't think you'd actually lose." A familiar voice said, catching the blonde's immediate attention. "So you came to watch..." To Kise's left was a green haired, green eyed glasses wearing high school student who had his left hand fingers bandaged, a smirk on his face. "Well, no matter who won, it was an unpleasant match either way." His name, was Midorima Shintarou of Shuutoku High. "Even monkeys could have done that dunk festival. There was nothing left to fate."

"We haven't see each other since we were in Teikou, huh?" Kise said, glaring and pouting over at his old teammate. "It's been a while. I see you still have the same habit of taping your fingers. And dunks or whatever, it doesn't matter, right? As long as it goes in." Midorima could only narrow his eyes at the response. "That's why you're no good. Of course it'll go in if you're so close. But the worth of a shot is decided by how far it's scored from. Don't you know the saying 'man proposes, god disposes'? First, you do your best and then fate will decide how it will turn out. I am a man that proposes. And I always carry with me the lucky item of the day, as my horoscope says." Midorima explained as he pulled out a strange looking frog toy that rested in his hand. "That's why my shots never go off!" The blonde could only stare blankly at the strange toy and his friend, who was completely serious about bringing a toy with him every day. '_I thought that countless times already, but... I don't get the meaning of that at all! To think this guy is number one shooter of the 'Generation of Miracles'...'_

"Wait, rather than me, shouldn't you be talking with Takacchi instead?" Kise questioned, curious of the green haired boy's intention. "It's not necessary. I acknowledge her style, I might even respect her. But I won't accept going to a no name new school like Seirin. If she manages to win at that school considering both human effort and school choice. Even if fate personally carves the way for him, her decision sickens me. It's just they got picked for the district qualifier so I came on a whim, but, the truth is they're nothing special."

"YOU BASTARD!" Another voice called as a black haired boy pulled up next to the two on a bike, breathing heavily and glaring over at Midorima who just ignored the yelling. "Going ahead when we got stuck in traffic, that was so embarrassing!" The green haired boy shrugged and glanced back over at Kise. "Well, today I just came to see the match. But I'll apologize in advance. There's no way we are fated to lose to Seirin. It's unfortunate but you should give up your revenge." The blonde narrowed his eyes but also knew that Midorima as right, as far as he knew, the horoscopes he read were never wrong. "Oh. That reminds me." Midorima said, catching his attention once again. It was then that the blonde was punched square in the jaw and shoved up against the wall, green eyes glaring at him through the glasses lenses. "We, as the 'Generation of Miracles' have a duty to protect our 'treasure', Kise. The fact that you even laid a hand on her, even if the harm was accidental after what happened back at Teikou is unforgivable. Be lucky that you lost to her today and that I used my right hand to punch you, because if that wasn't the case, I would have broken you."

Kise sighed and lowered his head in shame, remembering the blood that dripped down her face and the pain she felt when he hit her as she hit the ground... the image was bored into his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. "I know and I deserve whatever you and the others throw at me." He admitted, sighing once again before making eye contact with his friend. "I deserved to lose to that no-name team..." Moments passed between the two and Midorima finally released him, pushing his glasses back up his nose before stating. "Be lucky, Kise. If she didn't care about you or brought you back to normal, you would have much more to worry about." With that said, Midorima left with his teammate who glanced curiously back at the blonde who sunk down the wall, hitting his fist against it as his other gripped the front of his hair. "Damn it..."

* * *

The Seirin team decided to head to the nearest hospital to get Takara's head checked out and were all relieved to learn that she had no real injury to worry about, just to relax wrap her head every few hours. When the group was out of the hospital, Koganei could no longer hold in his excitement and started with a smile. "They said Takara is fine so at any rate... YEAH! WE WON! Let's stop somewhere for food on the way back!"

"What do you feel like?" Riko asked and the team wasn't really sure. "Something cheap." Izuki admitted. "I'm broke."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Wait up... How much does everyone have not counting transport money?" Riko asked and everyone learned that they really were completely broke. "Should we just go home...?" Hyuuga asked in disappointment, Koganei agreeing just as upset, but Riko only smiled and turned back to her group. "It's fine! Let's go get some meal with a zeal!" Confused at what she meant, the group were lead into a shop and all had prime rib steaks, large ones set in front of them all. The reason Riko chose this place was because of the sign outside. '_SUPER VOLUME! 4KG PRIME STEAK! IF YOU CAN EAT IT IN 30 MINUTES IT'S FREE! YOU FAIL, YOU MUST PAY 10,000 YEN!_' She must have thought this was a joke... "Don't hold back!" She said with a smile and they all felt their hopes drop along with their stomachs. "Aren't we going with a bit too much zeal?"

"What... Wait, seriously? What'll we do if we can't eat it?" Hyuuga asked and Riko blinked. "Huh? For what purpose do you think you've been running everyday? We'll escape!" She said completely serious, scaring all the team players. "Crap! Even though I knew she was this short of person... I don't want to dine and dash!" The captain shouted already digging into his steak. "This steak of great..." Izuki commented as he stared in awe at the piece on his fork, Mitobe fainting after only two bites. "Wake up, Mitobe!" Koganei shouted, trying to eat his own. "Sorry." Takara commented, placing her fork down and wiping her lips with her napkin. "I'm already finished."

"TAKARA?" It was true to be told, her whole plate was finished and she was taking sips of her tea as though she hadn't even come close to eating a whole in less than five minutes. "What?" She asked innocently as her teammates just stared at her like she was a monster. "This is good..." Kagami then commented as he finished his own steak, the others now staring at him. "Is there any chance of seconds?" He was meant with silence and he just looked over at Hyuuga. "Huh? If you don't want yours can I have it?"

'_HE EATS LIKE A SQUIRREL!_' Thanks to Kagami and his strange eating ways, Takara even helping eat another one of the steaks, the group were able to finish them all in less than 30 minutes, causing the whole meal to be free and shock the owners and employers. '_THANK YOU KAGAMI! AND TAKARA! THANK YOU!_' The team decided to stay inside and relax a little before walking again to the bus and Takara took the time to get some fresh air and stretch after such an intense game. Once she had made it outside though, she came face to face with none other than Kise, who looked at her in surprise as well. "Kise...?"

"Takacchi?" He then gave her a warm smile and she gave a small one back in return. "Good timing. Could I talk to you for a sec?" Takara was slightly stunned at his request and asked again, in case she didn't hear him the first time. "Can we... talk for a bit? Takacchi." The blue haired girl, curious, allowed Kise to speak with her and let him grab her hand and lead her to a park not to far from the restaurant.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Four: Double Team**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Five: Bittersweet Feeling**_'

* * *

I just have to say... I love you guys. You are all so wonderful and I love reading all of your comments in the reviews! It just fills me with so much happiness and it inspiries me to keep on writing! Thank you all again so much for the reviews! I would love to give shouts outs to **emina15**, **Lady Syndra**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **The Goddess of War Athena**, **Tigerlilie69**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **Dreams of the future**, **klok755**, **PiWrite**, **Rin136** and **xXxOkAkU-444xXx**! Thank you all again so much! Hope you enjoyed chapter four!


	5. Bittersweet Feeling

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**_"

_Chapter Five: Bittersweet Feeling_

~ * '_**Kise and Takara alone at last... What question is so important?**_' * ~

* * *

"Yeah... I've think I've eaten too much..." Kagami explained as the Seirin team finally left the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk, the owner twitching at all the free meals they had just eaten. "Thanks for the meal!" Riko shouted happily and giggled as she heard the owner shout in the distance. "Right! Don't ever come back!"

"Incredible..." Hyuuga mumbled as he just stared at the lump that now sat on the red head's belly, who still seemed pleased with himself. "Well then, let's go back! Is everyone here?" She asked and Hyuuga started looking around, curious on where the smaller female had gone too. "Huh? Takara?"

"It's always the same thing," Koganei stated. "You'll see she's just at the tail of the group." Kagami then turned around to search the tail of the group an released that cat boy was wrong, Takara was no where to be seen. "No... She's seriously not here."

* * *

Sitting on a park bench, right next to a basketball court, the blonde smiled, looking down at his female companion who stood in front of him. "Well, it's been quite a while since we've had a proper talk like that. Is your injury alright?" He asked as he gripped onto his basketball and she nodded. "Yes. And I am alright."

"Speaking of which." He continued, with a sour face. "I've seen Midorimacchi."

"Hmm... To be honest, I have had trouble getting along with him when it comes to basketball." She admitted and he nodded. "Yeah, that's how it was. But the left hand of that guy is the real deal. Especially on a good day for Cancers."

"...Yes."

"Well, seems like he just came to watch today. More importantly, Takacchi dumped me, I lost a match, it's just one thing after the other in my high school life." The blonde then tossed his basketball up and started to balance it on the top of his head, a little quirk he picked up in middle school. "I said it because I had nothing to lose, but I was still serious you know?" He told her and she asked. "About transferring to your school, right...? I am sorry." Kise chuckled at her apology and let the ball roll into his hand as he grinned over at her. "I'm kidding. I have something more important I want to talk with you about. I want to hear your reasons. Why... Why did you disappear just after the final of the middle school tournament?" He asked her honestly as he tossed her the ball, which she caught and stood silently, thinking of how to answer him.

"Takaraaa! Takaraaa!" Koganei and Izuki shouted as the group started walking through town in search of their blue haired friend. "Doesn't she have a cell phone?" Riko asked in curiosity and realized the answer was no because no one knew whether she did or not. "As soon as she's a bit groggy, she disappears somewhere. What is she, a puppy?" Hyuuga demanded and the brown haired girl sighed, ignoring him. "Let's find her first! Maybe she'll get the boston crab hold as punishment then!"

"Geez..." Kagami muttered, starting to worry for Takara, she was a small girl and was already hurt. Defending herself if she needed too wouldn't be reliable on her part at this time. '_Oh, street ball.'_ He thought, quickly forgetting about Takara for a moment. '_It's been a while since I've seen that in Japan._' As he watched the street ball players, he noticed a familiar head of blue hair through a gated fence, but was shocked him was that she was with none other than Ryouta Kise. '_Takara?_'

"...I don't really know." She admitted, scratching the side of her cheek, causing Kise's jaw to almost drop to the floor. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Eh?" She paused for a moment before continuing, noticing his confusion. "I certainly began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final. I thought that something was lacking at the time."

"Sports are all about winning! Is there something more important than that?"

"That was what I also thought before that time. That is why I still do not understand clearly what was wrong. But... I hated basketball at that time." She told him, gripping the ball between her fingers as her eyes hid behind her bangs. "Even though the feel of the ball, the sound of the shoes on the court, the sound of the ball going through the net, I began playing basketball because I love it. That is why I really thought Kagami was incredible when I met him. He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. It seems he had some scary and bad times with it, but I think it is because he is more serious than anyone else about basketball."

"I just... Don't get it after all. But I'll still tell you one thing. Even if his attitude toward basketball is why you value that guy so much, Takacchi... There'll come a time when that guy and you will have to part." He warned and by this time, Kagami was listening in on the conversation by the fence, his ears perking at the words. '_Part?_'

"There is a definite difference between me and the four other guys, this isn't about physical ability, they all have a special talent that no one, not even me can imitate. I understand it in the match today. That guy is still evolving. And just like the other guys from the 'Generation of Miracles', he hides a talent only he has. Right now he's still an incomplete challenger. He's just playing recklessly and enjoying fighting strong opponents. But one day, he'll definitely reach the level of the 'Generation of Miracles'. He'll be on a different dimension than the rest of the team. Do you think that guy will still stay the same as he is, right now then?"

Takara knew exactly where he was going with his warning and she narrowed her eyes, remembering the past and how it changed someone so close to her... She was about to comment back to Kise but felt a strong hit against her back. "Idiot! Disappearing when you're not even steady of your feet!" Kagami shouted as the poor girl fell forward from the shock of the hit. "Oh... Takara?" When she finally was steady on her feet and glaring at him, he turned over to Kise, nodding. "Yo."

"...Were you listening?" Kise asked, a strained smile on his face from being interrupted with his one of one time. "Like hell I was! Why the heck did you kidnap Takara all of a sudden?"

"Ha? Isn't that alright just for a little while! We couldn't go back because of that!" As the two started to bicker with one another, Takara heard some voices coming from the inside of the cage, and they didn't sound happy. "Shit, seems there's already trash here." One of the voices said, causing her to look back and see what the commotion was. Inside there were a group of five thugs that were walking in on a group of friends that were just trying to have fun playing basketball. "Come on, you've played enough already, right? Switch with us." The black haired leader demanded, looking at the friends like they were amateur players.

"But we barely got here, can't you wait for-" The first one asked and one laughed at him trying to defend himself. "Ha! Well well, in this kind of place, how about we settle it with basketball?" The spiky brown haired one asked with a smirk, his companions grinning as well as a game began. '_What's with those thugs...?_' Kagami thought, now distracted by their obnoxious talking as well. After a bit of playing, it was obvious that the thugs were losing at basketball game to the three friends, who were trying to defend keeping their half of the court. "Huh... Ain't they good...?" The brown haired one said as he started to sweat. "We're about to lose..."

The leader of the good three dribbled down the court and was about to make another basket, one that would win them the game. "Alright, with this one we'll wi-" But it was cut short when the leader of the thugs, who wasn't playing, jumped it and smacked the ball away. "Here! Block!"

"What?" The ball was knocked from his hands and he turned to glare at the leader, who was only grinning like a cat. "Wait, what was that just now? We're playing 3-on-3, right?" He demanded but the thugs just laughed like he was an idiot. "I said we'd settle it with basketball. I never said it'd be 3-on-3." The brown haired one said and the good leader growled. "What the hell! That's unfair-!" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because the thug thought his voice was getting annoying and decided to stop it. "Eh? What?" He slammed is foot into the poor boy's stomach and watched as he fell to the floor, moaning in pain. "Sorry, I didn't hear you properly. Come on, say it once more."

As the brown haired thug got ready to step on the boy again, Kise quickly realized that Takara was no longer standing with them. "Wait, where's Takacchi?" He asked Kagami who noticed that he was right, she wasn't there anymore. But both were soon answered when they spotted her standing directly in front of the thug, spinning Kise's ball on her finger. "No matter how you look at it, it is unfair." She told them and the thug jumped back in shock at her appearance. "Whoa! Wait, what the hell? Where the hell did you come from?" He demanded and she only continued speaking. "I do not think this is basketball. More than anything, it is not good to use violence."

'_What the hell is she doing?_' Kagami shouted internally.

'_Takacchiiiii~!_' Kise also shouted, worried for her dear friend, but the two quickly sighed, knowing that they had to go and rescue the small maiden. "Haa? What the hell are you saying?" A taller blonde man shouted as he grabbed the top of Takara's jacket, lifting her from the court ground. "Ha... Ha ha ha. There are still people like that these days." It was then though, behind her basketball jacket, he noticed her large proportioned chest and it caused a slight redness in his cheeks with a smirk. "Remove the jacket, girly." Takara stared at the thug confused until she felt the blonde one holding her rip the jacket from her arms, her breasts gently bobbing up and down under her white tank top, all the boys' eyes immediately going to her chest. "Well, well. Maybe we won't have to settle this with basketball." He stated starting to make his way over to Takara, who was now trying to still stand her ground against him and the others.

"Wait." Kagami said as he and Kise made their way behind Takara, both of their eyes full of rage and fire at what they had just witnessed. "Do you mind if we participate?" The blonde asked, cracking the knuckles in his fists and the red head placed his hand on Takara's head, again annoying her with the gesture. "Why the hell did you jump in all of a sudden?" Kagami asked and Takara shrugged, looking over at the thugs who were freaking out why the size of Kagami and Kise. '_H-H-H-HUGE? WHAT THE HELL?_' They all thought since the two were both standing over 6 foot 4 and staring right down at them. "It's alright with 5-on-3. Come on." Kise said with a smirk that angered the other guys. "What did you say?" And as quick as the match started, it ended with the thugs laying on the court floor out of breath and completely defeated. '_Instant death._'

* * *

As the three walked away, Kagami took the chance to start yelling, but also lecturing at Takara who stood between the two. "You! What were you thinking! Do you think you could have won if it had turned into a fight?"

"No." She admitted. "I would have been 100% beaten up."

"Idiot!" Kagami cried out desperately not trying to hurt the tiny female as he did earlier with the bruises on her ribs. "Takacchi is incredible sometimes..." Kise said with a small smile but then his eyes grew serious when he realized that she was still not wearing her jacket after it was taken. "Takacchi." He said, catching her attention. She looked over at the blonde and he gently placed her jacket around her shoulders, pulling it over her breasts to hide them from anyone else. "Please, I know you hate to admit it, but you are a girl, Takacchi. You were five against one... I can't even imagine what could have happened to you if we weren't here." Kagami, realizing the moment as well, growled under his breath and looked over at the thugs, who were finally starting to move, and debating whether he should go over there and just beat each one to a pulp.

"I'm sorry." She said to Kise, tugging the jacket closer to her body as she continued. "But even so, I thought those people were being mean so I had to say it." Kagami, not liking that answer just yelled in response, still pissed at the situation. "Think about the consequences first!"

"...I forgot." She said with a blank face, angering Kagami more.

"FORGOT?" Kise watched the two new partners in silence, a small smile of defeat appearing on his lips; maybe Himechi really was doing fine without him. '_Well, I guess I can acknowledge him, for now._' He thought, staring over at the red head before moving to the bench. '"Well then. It's about time I go back." He said as he picked up his bag from the ground, grinning over at the two. "I was even able to play with Takacchi in the end! And I won't forget about that revenge, Kagamicchi!"

"Kagamicchi?" Kagami demanded as the blonde laughed while throwing his jacket over his shoulder at the expression of terror and hatred on the red head's face. "Kise adds 'cchi' to the name of the people he acknowledges. Good for you, isn't it?"

"I don't want that!" Before Kise could hurry off, Takara made her way over to him and grabbed onto his wrist to catch his attention. "Takacchi?" She gently tugged his arm down and lifted herself onto her tip toes to place a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, who turned red at the affection. "T-takacchi?" The blue haired girl pulled her lips from his cheek and gave a small smile. "Thank you, for protecting me."

Kise couldn't help but grin widely at the small girl and kissed her a top of her head, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "Any time, my _treasure_." With that, the blonde waved good bye to the two and Takara returned to her side next to Kagami, putting on her jacket and not noticing the strange look the red head was giving her. "Aah! She's here! Geez!" The two heard Riko yell when she stopped them from the other side of the fence. "Stay there, don't move!" She ordered and Takara turned up Kagami. "Kagami, I would like to ask you one thing. Did you hear what we talked about?"

"About whether we'll have to part or not? By the way, before that, it's not like I even get along with you. You're the one who said it'd be impossible alone, right? So I think it's pointless for you to worry, on top of that. Being always with the main character, the light, it's what your basketball is about, right?" Takara chose that she would never tell Kagami how much those few words meant to her, so instead, she gave a small smile and said, knowing it would annoy him. "Kagami, talks big as well."

"Shut up!" When Riko finally reached them, she gave the blue haired girl a small lecture about leaving and not telling anyone where she was going, but since she liked her so much, she just left it at the lecture and no harsh punishment which she was thankful for.

* * *

Later that same night, Takara, who had been walked home by Kagami who didn't want her alone at night after what happened in the park, dressed out of her basketball clothes and got into some comfy pajamas to watch a movie. When she sat on the couch and turned on the television, she heard her cell going off on the coffee table. Curious on who could be texting her, she noticed that it was Kagami, who had gotten her number earlier that evening. She opened the text and practically scoffed with a small smile when she read what he had sent her. ' _"You better not be doing anything stupid!"_ ' What stupidity could she do at home? Rolling her eyes, she responded in a teasing matter, curious on what his reaction would be. ' "Oh don't worry, I'm just sitting in the bathtub covered in roses. Wanna see?" ' Shutting her phone, she chuckled and was curious on how he respond, she always felt a need to tease the tiger boy but usually kept to herself. After a minute or too, he responded and when she opened her phone, she practically burst out laughing at the message. ' _"... ... ... NO WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THAT? YOU- YOU STUPID MIDGET! Damn it.. sheesh..."_ '

After a moment though, she felt a harsh sting on the side of her jaw and winced, dropping her cell and bringing her fingers to the side of her face, hoping to calm the pain. '_S-shit... That was stupid..._' The pain slowly started to lessen she sighed, letting her fingers gently fall from her skin and thinking back on how hard its been with her jaw since the incident back in middle school... '_I wonder if it will ever heal..._' Sighing, the blue haired girl fell back against the back of her couch and looked over at the television, trying to watch it with interest but heard her phone go off once more. '_Kagami? Again?_' She thought, but once she picked up the phone and her eyes widened when she saw who the text really was from. With a tugging at her heart, the blue haired girl felt her eyes get glossy and she tossed the phone across the couch, pressing her head against the pillow as she ignored the text... the name blinking across her screen, Seijuro Akashi.

* * *

The next Monday in class, Kagami was dozing away in their English class and he was dreaming about his battle with Kise on the court. _"I won't let you!" The blonde shouted as he jumped for the ball, Kagami remembering exactly how the last point was made. "You won't copy anything anymore!" He shouted as he grabbed onto the basketball hoop. "Because I'll end it with that!" _As soon as the buzzer went off in his dream, he was snapped awake to reality when he heard screams of terror from the students around him. "Hm?" It was then, he realized that he hadn't grabbed the hoop, but the teacher's head who was shaking with fiercely with rage. "What 'Hm'?" The teacher demanded as Kagami finally released the grip on his head. "Huh?"

"You were sleeping, right, bastard! Come to the teachers room after class!" Kagami, now finally wake and alert, growled under his breath when the teacher walked away and noticed that Takara was sleeping quietly behind him, her head resting against her hand. '_And why didn't he say anything to her?_'

* * *

In room 2-C with the upperclassmen, Hyuuga yawned loudly and tried to keep himself awake during their math course. _'I'm sleepy...It's the first time I'm so tired after a match..._' He thought as he yawned again, Riko in her own seat also thinking about the match that had last week, drawing plays in her notebook. '_As expected, playing against a team with a player of the 'Generation of Miracles' is no joke..._' In classes 2-A and 2-D, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe were all also trying not to fall asleep in their classes, the match was definitely a tiring one for a practice round. Riko then smiled and slowly pulled out her cell phone, texting all of her players in a group message. "Ah. That's right, today is the day. Then... Go." She sent the message with a small giggle and back with Kagami, he watched his phone vibrate and picked it up to see the message. ' _"All the freshmen are to gather on the second years' floor during lunch break! 3 "_ '

* * *

Lunch break finally came and the freshmen moved to the second year quarters to find Riko who was standing in the hallway waiting for them. "Go buy a sandwich," She started in all seriousness, smiling as she spoke. "And bring it back."

"Ha? Sandwich?" The four freshmen asked, Takara just standing there curious. "Actually on the 25th of each month, the store of Seirin High sells a limited number of a special sandwich. A phantom sandwich that makes you succeed at anything if you eat it, whether it's love matters or club activities! Or so says the rumor. A sandwich with black iberian pig cutlets and the three best delicacies; caviar, foie gras and truffle for 2800 yen!" She finished and the others just gasped at her description. "Expensive! And won't the quality drop if you add in so much stuff?" One of the freshmen asked as the other second year players walked up behind Riko who just smiled again. "We won against Kaijou and training is going well. At this rate, we might finally be able to get that legendary sandwich! But we're not the only ones aiming for it. It might be a little bit more crowded than usual." Riko finished with a sigh. Kagami then asked, placing his hands in his pockets. "We just have to go buy a sandwich? That's too easy."

"Here." Hyuuga than said handing the envelope of money to Takara, who looked at it blankly. "Of course the second years are paying for it. And bring back lunch for everyone while you're at it. But if you fail... You can keep the change. We'll just increase your amount of muscle training and footwork by three times." He told them, a dark atmosphere appearing behind him and taunting the young students. '_SCARY!_'

'_Eh? He's in clutch mode when buying lunch?_' Kagami thought as Izuki moved past the captain and over to the five students. "Come on, if you don't hurry they'll run out of it. It'll be alright, we did the same thing last year." He explained. "Izuki-sempai..."

"It's just buying a sandwich..." He started and everyone knew he was trying to make a pun, which they didn't want to hear. "The sand witch eats sandw-"

"We're going." They all said as they turned the corner down the hall, causing Izuki to pout at them. Mitobe stood silently as he watched them go to their doom and Koganei chuckled. "You're always worrying too much, Mitobe. Do you have a bad feeling about this?" The second year of course didn't answer and Hyuuga turned to Riko, a nervous look on his face. "...Geez, a little bit, huh?"

"Eeh?" She asked completely oblivious and then just smiled, ignoring his expression. "Let's make that a regular event for freshmen every year from now on!" Hyuuga could only sigh in defeat. "Are you serious...?"

* * *

The freshmen quickly arrived to the school cafeteria and noticed that there were a lot of people inside, more than normal. "Yeah, seems like it's more crowded than usually." One of the freshmen said and when they opened the doors, they were shocked to see how truly crowded it was, especially Kagami. "Just for buying a sandwich... Are you serious?" Another asked and the red head finally snapped. "Aren't there pretty much all the students of the school here?" He demanded as the students crowding started fighting and pushing each other out of the way. "Excuse me, a black iberian pig san- Ouch! Sorry a black- Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Hey! Move aside a bit!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop shoving!"

"A black iber- Aaahh!" A bunch of students shouted and one of the freshmen just stood, unsure of what to do. "It's... It's chaos."

"Either way, no choice but going..." Kagami muttered as Takara commented, examining the crowd. "If the amount of raining is increased by three times, we'll die."

"Alright, then I'll go first." One of the taller freshmen with short hair said, taking a deep breath as he spoke. "It's not at Kagami's level but I have some faith in my strength... WOOH!" With that he took charge at the crowd but was easily knocked back by the students. '_YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE AT ALL!_'

"Wait, now that I look carefully... It's impossible without real strength!" The other with spiky black hair said, catching Kagami's attention. "The forwards of the rugby club, linemen of the American football team, the sumo club, the weight lifting club... We can't slip through these guys blocking." Of course, hearing this, the red head thought of it as a challenge and cracked his knuckles ready to fight through. "Interesting. I'll do it!"

"Kagami!"

"OOH!" The tiger of Seirin charged at the crowd, but even for him, it was impossible to break through the students and he was shocked as he fell to the ground. '_So this is a rush hour in Japan...!_'

"KAGAMIII?" His teammates cried when they realized that he as well failed and the shortest of the freshmen shook his fists and shouted. "There's no other way but everyone going together! Fight Seirin! Yeah!" Even as four basketball playing students, they couldn't even put a dent of the crowd and they were all getting pissed at the situation. '_Those Bastards!_' Kagami thought angrily, the others also upset. '_This is serious!_'

"Excuse me." Takara's small bell like voice called, catching the team's attention and their eyes widening at what she held in her palm. "I bought it." There was a long pause of silence before Kagami broke first and grabbed her by her shoulders, slightly shaking her. "Wha... You...! How did you do that?"

Takara stared at her teammates in confusion before explaining. "I let myself be pushed by the flow of the crowd. Ended up in front of it and gave the money. Wasn't as bad as I thought." She dropped the sandwich in Kagami's frozen hand turned to her other friends, wondering why their uniforms were a mess. "Is something wrong?" She asked and they all chuckled nervously, a dark cloud floating above their heads. "No... Nothing. As expected of the phantom sixth player..." Again the blue haired girl was confused but shrugged her shoulders and took off back toward the second year wing, the boys slowly following after her as the chaos in the cafeteria continued.

* * *

"We brought it back..." The short haired freshmen said as he and the others walked over to Riko, who grinned and held out some juice boxes from them while leaning against the rails. "Thank you for your hard work! Here's some juice for you guys!" She handed the five juices and he held out the sandwich for her to take. "H... Here's what you asked..." Izuki then merely shook his head at the group and said with a smile. "Ah, it's alright, since you guys went to buy you, you can eat it."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, don't hold back." Hyuuga said with a smile and the three turned to one another, pulling the sandwich out of its bag. "Then... who gets the first bite?"

"Well, this time it can only be for Takara, right?"

"Well... Then here I go." She said as she took a bit of the sandwich, her eyes lighting up at the taste. "This is...! Very delicious." She said with a smile that no one at Seirin had seen yet and they were beyond shocked as it caused her to glow. "WHAT? This is the first time I've seen Takara looking so happy!" She then handed the sandwich off to the three who started to fight over it as she moved over next to Izuki, giving him a soft smile which he only returned after a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

* * *

School ended for the day and the basketball club made their way to practice and after their warm up, Hyuuga called them all into a group huddle. "Gather!" The members all surrounded him and he continued. "The preliminaries of the Inter-High are beginning soon! We were only one step away from reaching it last year, but we'll definitely go this year! There is a lot of strong schools in this district and especially the biggest and strongest opponent in this district is Shuutoku High!" The name caught Takara's ears and Kagami noticed, but continued to listen to Hyuuga. "They were in the best 8 last year, on top of that, just like Kaijou, they recruited a player of the 'Generation of Miracles'. If we can't defeat that super strong school, we won't get a ticket to the nationals!"

"Takara... You know what kind of guy he is, right?" The red head asked her and she took a moment to answer him. "This is probably not something one can believe with words, but... Just like Kise said in the beginning, the other four are on a different class. If he has improved even more since then, I can't imagine his level right now." She told him truthfully and Kagami was interested in his new player, but heard Hyuuga's voice again as he finished his lecture. "In order to challenge Shuutoku, we have to start by winning our first match! Let's fire up and got for it!"

"Yeah!" the players cheered and when they finally calmed down, Hyuuga turned to Izuki. "Speaking of which, where's the coach?" He asked and Izuki scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it seems our opponent in the first match is having a training match nearby, so she went to check on them."

At the training match, Riko was watching in awe and many wheels were turning in her head as the players sped across the court. '_It can't be... They're completely different from last year!_' She thought in worry as the game continued on. '_As it is, before we can even challenge Shuutoku, we'll lose in the first match!_'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Five: Bittersweet Feeling**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Six: Papa from Senegal**_'

* * *

Sorry for the slow update everyone! I was at a convention the past six days and just returned home about an hour ago! And decided to get the next chapter up and running for you all! Hope I'm forgiving! Haha~ I just want to say again thank you all so much for the support, reviews, favorites and alerts of the story! It's means so much to me and the feedback is wonderful! And I would very much like to thank **emina15**, **Lady Syndra**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **AvionLance**, **BadyGuz**, **tigerlilie69**, **YueLilianPotter**, **PiWrite**, **klok755**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, and **SelfcreatedCharacter**! Thank you guys so much! You are all wonderful! Please enjoy chapter five!


	6. Papa From Senegal

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**_"

_ Chapter Six: Papa from Senegal_

* ~ ' _**The stage for the battle that will decide who will laugh and who will cry! **_' *

* * *

Back at Seirin High, a small break was being had and the freshmen were talking about the preliminaries that were slowing closing in on the team. "Once the golden week ends, it's almost immediately the preliminaries. It's quite soon, huh?"

"In about 3 weeks, right?"

"But our senpais made it to the final league last year, right?"

"On top of that, this year there are Kagami and Takara too. The first two matches or so should be easy stuff, huh?" Hyuuga, listening in on their conversation, moved over to the two and hit them in the back of their heads hearing two 'Ouch!'s. "Idiots! What are you talking about?" He demanded and the two chuckled nervously, turning back to face the wrath of their captain. "Sorry..."

"It's a tournament that ends if you lose even once. Whether it's the first match or the final, we can't afford to go easy in any match." He explained and the two were shocked at his words, being finished after losing once...? "Captain, I've made copies of the tournament's chart!" Koganei said when he walked back into the gym, holding a stack of papers. "Thanks, give them to everyone." Koganei did as instructed and Kagami examined the piece of paper, peering over at Takara who was doing the same. "The guy from the 'Generation of Miracles' is in Shuutoku, so in the final..."

"When you look at it this way, there is really a lot of teams..." One of the freshmen said but then gasped and turned to his friend. "Wait! There's a second page!" Hyuuga nodded at his question and explained the pages. "There are 4 clocks from A to D. The winner of each block is qualified for a final league. The final league is the best three teams that are qualified for the Inter-High tournament. Among more than 300 high schools, there are only 3 that are chosen. A stage that barely 1% of chosen students can get to, that's... The Inter-High tournament." When he finished, the freshmen stood silently in thought but Kagami was the one to break it. "...I get it, but you're mistaken one thing. They're not chosen, they won, right, senpai?" He asked and Takara looked over at her friend, her eyes blank and slightly narrowed, thinking the same thing. "I'm back..." A female voice announced and all turned to the door to see Riko walking in to meet her team.

"Ah, coach. You're here."

"You skipped training before the match against Kaijou, but you didn't this time." One of the freshmen asked and another finished. "Coach, today will you skip..." He wasn't even able to finish before she glared daggers at the two boys, black lightening shooting around her as her veins twitched on her brow. "LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"Sorry!" The two shouted, terrified now of their coach and Hyuuga could only sigh. '_Morons..._' After giving her a moment to calm down he asked the two. "There's no way she's gonna act like that for regular matches too, you know? ...Still, you don't seem to be in a good mood. Is the opponent that strong?"

"...They have a player that's a bit troublesome. I'll show you the video later." She said with a heavy sigh, handing her phone over to the captain. "Look at his picture first." Hyuuga examined the picture on her phone carefully, but couldn't help a small blush rising to his cheeks at a baby kitten. "Cute, but..."

"The next one..." Riko groaned and when Hyuuga went to the next picture, his face dropped and his jaw started to twitch in shock of the picture. "His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Height 200cm weight 87kgs. An exchange student from Senegal." The other three second years glanced over Hyuuga's shoulder and all had the exact same reaction and expression as their captain at the large black man on the cell picture. "Seneg- HUGE!"

"Is that possible?"

"An exchange student... Wait, sorry where's Senegal anyway?" Kagami looked unamused and asked his teammates. "This guy is huge, so?" The others ignored him and Takara just stared at his photo in silence, a little shocked at his large build and height. "That Papa nbai... What was it?" Hyuuga asked and Koganei rubbed the back of his head. "Papa nba..." He couldn't remember it either and Riko turned to Takara, an annoyed look on her face. "We're going nowhere! Takara, find a nickname for this guy." The blue haired girl pointed to herself and slowly started to think, tapping her finger against her chin. '_Papa..._' After a few seconds, she thought of the easiest name. "Dad."

"What's with that naming sense?" The team shouted all bursting out laughing over Takara's choice and Riko just glared at the boys. "So, this Dad..." Izuki started as he continued to chuckle and the brown haired girl just groaned, starting to speak herself. "LISTEN! It's not just his height, his arms and legs are long as well. You can sum it up with the word 'tall!' The number of schools getting exchange students to increase their battle power is increasing. The next opponent, Shinkyou Gakuen was a middle class school last year, but by recruiting just a single foreign player, they seem like a completely different team. If we can't reach him, with just that, there's no way we can stop him." Silence enveloped the Seirin team and she continued, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey. I didn't say that was nothing we could do, you know! That's why... Kagami, Takara. The two of you will have a special training menu starting from tomorrow." The two nodded and she finished with a grin. "The preliminaries start on May 18th! Until then, I won't let you have enough free time to whine!"

* * *

Day after day, the Seirin High school team trained long and hard for hours on end, practicing everything from basic moves to new formulated plans of attack. The 18th of May had approached the team and they all stood together in front of their opposing High school, Shinkyou Gakuen. "Everyone is here!" Riko said with a smirk as she turned to her team who all nodded back at her, Izuki blankly staring at Kagami who once again had black bags under his eyes. "You couldn't sleep again?"

"Let's go!" Hyuuga shouted and the team started to move into the school, Takara glancing up at Kagami. "Again?" She asked and he groaned. "Shut up." The team arrive into the gymnasium and started warming up for the game, on-lookers slowly flocking in and referees setting up the score board and head table. After a while, Hyuuga glanced around the gym and noticed that someone in particular was missing. "Wait, Dad isn't here." He commented and Izuki looked around too realizing he was right. "Now that you mention it..." Kagami realized it too and was about to snap about not having a challenge but Takara heard a loud voice booming from outside. "SORRY I'M LATE! OUCH!" The team turned to the door and all gasped when they saw how huge 'Dad' really was, and he himself was rubbing his forehead from the impact of sign he ran into. "Everything is so low in Japan..." He commented and Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe all shouted in their heads internally as they just stared at the large man. '_Huge! Wait, how to stay that... Long!_'

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" One of his teammates shouted and Papa apologized again as he made his way over. "Sorry, I'm late!" The blonde teammate groaned and asked. "Why are you speaking Japanese fluently only in those cases! By the way," He said, turning over to Hyuuga who held the basketball in his hands. "I've heard you defeated Kaijou, is that for real?"

"Well, it was just a practice match though." He admitted and the blonde chuckled at his response, who they learned was the team Captain Tanimura Yuusuke. "They're not such a big deal as I thought then."

"Kaijou?" Papa asked, listening in on the conversation. "The school with one of the 'Generation of Miracles' I told you about!" Hyuuga was twitching in annoyance at the other captain for commenting how they couldn't be as strong because Seirin won and Papa stood there, confused. "The 'Generation of Miracles' lost...? I've been called here to defeat that 'Generation of Miracles'. I'm disappointed if they're weak..." Papa continued to make his way to the locker room but bumped right into Takara, of course not noticing she was there. The tall black boy looked around a few times before down and staring at the blue haired girl who was glaring up at him. "Oh." As if she was a child, he easily lifted her from under the arms and told her. "It's not good, little one. Kids shouldn't get on the court." He was about to make another comment, but against his thumbs he felt the roundness of her breasts through her jacket and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Okay... not a child."

The blue haired girl, who was twitching, was about to say something to the tall man but Yuusuke hurried over to the two, realizing the mistake that Papa was making while still leaving his thumbs against her chest. "She must have come with someone- Wha! That's a player of the opponent team!" Papa then noticed how her over shirt was covering up her number 11 uniform and he shouted. "Player?" With a huff of annoyance, he placed Takara back of the court and walked over with the blonde saying. "They lost to a team with a girl like that? Maybe the 'Generation of Miracles' are all just kids."

"Haha! Maybe! But hey... she does have a nice set of knockers." At the moment, the Seirin team could no longer hold in their laughter at the situation and burst out into fits of laughter, even Kagami was chuckling at the scene. Takara stood there silent for a few moments before fire appeared in her eyes and she said, shocking her teammates. "To be honest... I am quite a bit irritated right now.

"It's unexpected." Kagami said with a smirk. "But there's a side of you that hates to lose, huh?" He took her silence as a yes and the two quickly tossed off their over shirts, Kagami finishing. "Well then, let's teach Dad and the others that kids can be quite scary when they're pissed!" A whistle was blown signaling the teams to get ready for the game and they all moved over to Riko, Takara quickly mentioning about being in the first quarter. "Eh? You want to be a starter, Takara? You have a time limit, right? I told you already that as the sixth man- err, girl you'd play according to how the match goes."

"Please." Was all Takara said to the coach and Riko shivered slightly at the sight of her eyes. "Why are your eyes so blood-shot...?" There was silence and the coach sighed before saying to her, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I don't hate going at full power from the beginning too... Alright! But, if we're using our trump card from the start and get half-baked results, it won't be productive. We have to get a least 10 points of a lead at the end of the first quarter!"

"Well then, it's time to start." The referee shouted as he stood up from the head table, letting both teams get into position at the center of the court before his stood between the two. "The match between Seirin High and Shinkyou Gakuen High!"

"Alright!" Papa examined at the Seirin team and scoffed, eyeing the second years. "All the opponents today are so small... Are the Japanese eating proper meals? Well, there was even a kid on the bench too..."

"I'm not a kid." Takara stated, glaring up at the boy who jumped at the sound of her voice. "WAA? Wait, you're not on the bench, you're a starter? What the hell?" The blue haired girl stared at him and Hyuuga chuckled nervously, looking over at his female friend. '_...Maybe Takara will surprise all the opponents we'll face like that... Seems like trouble, so I'll warn them starting from the next match._'

Papa and Kagami both stood in the center of the court and the referee blew his whistle, tossing the ball into the air and watching as both boys leapt for the ball. Surprising Seirin, Papa knocked the ball away and it landed in Yuusuke's hands, who smirked at the first victory. '_Are you kidding? I can't believe it... Kagami lost in the jump!'_ Hyuuga thought in shock and even Takara was shocked that the red head couldn't knock it first. '_This bastard!'_ The teams got in position and some of the audience members cheered while others shouted in joy. "Ooh, Shinkyou got the ball the first!"

"I won't let you!" Kagami shouted as he jumped in front of Papa, who just stared at him while holding the ball. '_A jump shot without faking? He's making fun of me!_' He tried to jump and block Papa's shot, but his hight was too much for the red head. '_This... this height!_' The ball soared through the air and on lookers continued cheering for their high school. "Here it comes! So high!"

"The first points go to Shinkyou Gakuen!"

"So easy..." Papa said and Hyuuga growled, tossing the ball over to Izuki. "Don't mind it! Let's get them back!" The two hurried down the court and the ball was passed back to Hyuuga who prepared for a shot. "Free! Here I go!" The captain was happy that he was about to score but gasped when Papa jumped up and blocked the ball with the length of his arm. "Are you kidding?" He shouted and watched the black boy land back on the court. '_He can reach it from that far? What's with this range of defense?_'

"Ha, this is too easy." He once again commented and some of the Seirin bench players started booing and asking. "What the hell's with that... It's really unfair, having a foreign player..." Yuusuke heard the two talk and moved over to Hyuuga, asking captain to captain. "Is Seirin from that too? The tenacity group?"

"Huh?" Hyuuga asked, confused on what he meant. "There are a lot of guys like that... Being all 'using a foreign player is unfair!' It's not really against the rules though. What's wrong with inviting for a strong guy? It makes things easier, we only have to get the ball to this guy." He explained. "Is winning easily such a wrong thing? What do you think?" He truthfully asked Hyuuga, who stood silently before rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know if it's easy for you or not, but... But well, if that's your policy, you won't complain, right? We've got two crazies on our team too after all. We didn't invite them though." He said thinking about Kagami and Takara. "Huh?"

"It's alright! You'll see." Kagami explained with a smirk and hurried down the court with Mitobe at his heels. The game continued on and after a while Seirin was losing 3 to 8 but it wasn't stopping them. Papa tried to score another shot and the Seirin team surrounded the basket and watched as it hit the rim. "It's out! Rebound!" The black boy groaned in annoyance and Yuusuke watched as he took deep breaths, his eyes widening. '_This... His accuracy is dropping?_'

"We won't let you score this easily." Riko explained, a smirk growing on her lips. "Because Kagami won't let Dad play as he wants!" The freshmen were slightly confused at what she meant and one asked. "Won't let him play...?"

"Even if he can't reach the ball, there is still a way! Something Mitobe taught him!" ' _"Mitobe-sensei, refined in defense!" Riko explained to Kagami who was confused at what he was too learn. "From now on, you will practice everyday with Mitobe. He'll make your body remember how to defend against someone bigger than you!"_ _The brown haired coach smiled and turned back to her two players. "To defend against shots, there isn't only blocks. Make it miss!" Kagami continued to play with Mitobe guarding him and the red head learned that every shot he would take, it would miss. "Hmm?" He groaned and got the ball once again, Mitobe guarding him. 'It's out? It's different from a normal one on one... I can't go toward the inside wall! Somehow it's incredibly hard to play!' _' Kagami, who realized his training with Mitobe, continued to pressure Papa with his defense, blocking him every time he could. '_I won't let you do what you want. I won't let you do what you want. If you chase the opponent that way, the opponent will have a hard time getting ready, I'll put pressure on you and won't let you shoot properly! That way even if I can't reach the ball...!_' Papa took another shot at the goal and it once again missed, causing the on lookers to start mumbling. "It's off again! None of them have gone in for a while!"

"He can't score at all, that foreigner isn't such a big deal after all." One said and Yuusuke's scowled, looking over at his teammate. '_Don't say it like it's so easy! The pressure on the court is incredible! A jumping power that seems like he'll block the shot of someone 2m tall! His concentration power, you can only call it killing intent! It's not half-baked pressure!_' The blonde thought as he stared over at Kagami who continued to block, his eyes giving him a feral appearance, shocking Papa. '_What the hell is this guy?_'

"It's out again!"

"Geez, what the hell! It's pissing me off!" Papa shouted as he ran down the court with Yuusuke at his side, who yelled. "Focus! It's not like he's blocking the shots! Defense!" Kagami himself, was getting pissed at just defending and smirked, still twitching in annoyance. '_This way of defending is pissing me off quite a bit too! I just won't be satisfied unless I defeat him directly! ...Alright, it's decide!_' The ball was put back into play and he hurried over to Papa, standing in front of him and starting. "Hey! I'll tell you two things. The first thing, I'll definitely knock one of your shots during this match!"

"That's... Just impossible, right. I won't lose to a tam that uses a girl as a player!" He said, glaring over at Takara who was staring right at him; Kagami took his as an opportunity and spun around Papa, confused the other player "The other thing..." He started as one of Papa's players passed over to him, but he didn't expect Takara to appear in front of him and smack the ball away from his hands faster than lightening. "WHAT?" The red head quickly grabbed the passed ball and dunked it above his head, with a large grin on his face. "Maybe girls can be quite dangerous too, you know?"

"Can you please stop calling me girl? I have a name." Takara said, fire appearing her as she spoke and the whole Seirin High team gulped at her stare as she brushed her bangs from her forehead, her blank stare scaring them even more than her insane steal of the opponents. '_She's scary when she's angry!_' After Papa finally realized what happened, his eyes grew wide and he began to stutter. "Eh... EEH?" '_What happened just now?'_ "What... EH?" Yuusuke took position of the ball and stared over in shock as well at the blue haired girl and her steal. '_Ah yeah she was here too.. Wait! Just now where she she come from?_' He groaned and passed the ball to his number head saying. "Either way, it's just two points! Let's get them back!" Right as he teammate grabbed the ball, Takara was right behind him and once again stole the ball, handing it off to Kagami who dunked it once again. "WHA... Are you kidding?" Two more points were given to Seirin and Papa stood in shock, staring at the two players. '_What... What the hell are these two?'_

"Seriously? He dunked a ball that was just stolen?"

"He dunked twice in a row... And it's just the first round of preliminaries!"

"Who the hell is that girl? How can she do that?"

"Seriously awesome." Hyuuga said smiling at Kagami made his way over, the two walking behind Takara. "Especially Takara, was she ever so strong...? Is she pissed that she has been being called a kid?"

"I wonder..." The red head said, turning to his captain. "Maybe it's her way of saying 'don't say that when you've not even played against us'...?" The other team all hurried down the court trying to beat the buzzer but they knew they weren't gonna make it. "Shit! Seirin was that strong?" Yuusuke shouted as the buzzer went off, the referee blowing his whistle. "End of the first quarter!"

* * *

The quarter ended and Seirin was leading the game 23 to 8 and Riko was very proud of her team, smiling as they made their way over to her. "Okay, we'll done! 15 point lead? Awesome!" On the other side of the court, the Shinkyou Gakuen team were definitely not pleased at the score. "Tch... Shit..." Yuusuke mumbled as he sat down next to Papa who had a very sour look on his face. "Seriously awesome!"

"Isn't it an overwhelming win?"

"What are you saying?" Riko shouted over to the freshmen who were too excited to even hear her yell. "The troubles start from now. Takara, you're substituted." The blue haired girl nodded and she continued. "From now on we'll have to preserve Takara for a while. But we can't let the difference in points shrink during the time our offensive power is down. Actually if you look at it objectively, the four players other than Dad aren't a threat to us. This means that this match will be decided by during the time before Takara gets back, ho much can Kagami hold out as Dad's opponent. It all comes to that! You're the only one who might be able to counter that height!"

"Leave it to me!" Kagami said with determination in his eyes and Riko smiled over at him, nodding and trusting him to take down Dad before his shadow would return.

* * *

"All of you guys..." The other team's coach said, his eyes narrowed as he glared darkly at his players. "Are you even motivated?" All the team members stood scared at their coach and he turned over to Papa, his eyes twinkling murderously. "Especially Papa... On top of the fact you overslept, did you also not sleep enough?"

"I wasn't sleeping! No, wait, I did sleep!" He said trying to defend himself to the coach's fury. "As long as Papa is playing, we'll win the match with his heigh. Do it like we practiced. Go." The other members agreed and hurried back off onto the court, Yuusuke sighing in aggravation. "Damn the coach... He's been getting angry easily these last years."

"Eeh?" Papa said in shock and the blonde continued, looking up at his friend. "If we lose here, the training starting from tomorrow won't be a soft one, you still want to play matches, right?"

"I don't want to train! Matches are good! We'll win!" The whistle was blown and it went to Shinkyou Gakuen, the team hurried down the court and it was passed to Papa who scored a dunk over Kagami, who stood shocked. "Ooh! Nice shot!" One of the players said and Hyuuga cursed in his mind. '_Didn't he get even higher? He's showing his true colors now!_' Papa turned down to Kagami and scowled, telling the red head. "I'm serious now! I won't lose!" Which only meant a bigger challenge to Kagami who smirked. "Ha! Yeah, it's not fun if you don't raise the tension, Dad!" The game continued on and the score was now 12 to 24 Seirin. Hyuuga decided to take a shot but noticed that it wasn't a good as it could have been and gasped. "Too short!" Kagami, hearing the captain, jumped up and quickly grabbed the one before hurrying back toward the basket. "This guy...!"

Kagami scored a point for Seirin and the freshmen rejoiced on the sidelines with Takara smiling softly at her partner. "Okay, nice shot! Nice rebound, Kagami!" Yuusuke grabbed the ball from one of his players and turned back to Papa. "Don't mind, Papa! Here's the ball!" The blonde passed the back to the taller boy and he was about to take a shot, but Kagami quickly jumped in front and blocked it, surprising everyone, including Riko. '_Hmmm?_' Papa brought the ball back down to his side and the red head continued to block him like an animal chasing its prey. "What's wrong, Papa! Go for it! Challenge him! Once more for Papa!" The black boy tried to make another shot but once again Kagami jumped in front and blocked him, not letting him pass. '_He's getting higher and higher!_' As time continued to pass, the Seirin team's points were growing farther and farther away from the home team and Yuusuke was starting to get pissed at the situation; score 45 to 33. "Shit... We can't catch up! Why?"

"Kagami is awesome! He's putting up with him and definitely not losing!"

"The results of coach's training are showing!"

"Well, how should I say... They're showing too much." She commented not taking her eyes off of Kagami and confusing her other players. '_Well, I knew he was awesome but it's like he's a whole level better than when he faced Kise.._' On the other side of Riko, Takara was also watching the game very intently and she thought back at something that Kise told her when they were at the park_. ' "One day he'll definitely reach the level of the 'Generation of Miracles'. He'll be on a different dimension than the rest of the team. Do you think that guy will still stay the same as he is, right now?" _' While the two girls were distracted, they forgot what was happening on the field and were knocked out of their thoughts when they heard someone from the audience shout. "A three pointer for Shinkyou Gakuen!" The shot was done by Yuusuke who was being blocked by Hyuuga and glasses captain shocked at the goal. "Geh?"

"One digit of difference! It's not over yet!" The blonde shouted with the score now 51 to 60, they weren't going to lose to Seirin. '_Wait, it's no time to be thinking about that! We have to stay focused until the very end!_' Riko thought quickly and turned over to the blue haired girl. "Takara! Can you go for the last 5 minutes?"

"Actually, I could have gone for quite a long while now." She admitted truthfully and the brown haired girl groaned. "Sorry! Then go!" Takara quickly pulled off her over shirt and moved over to the head table, hearing the whistle blow after Riko called her to switch. "Substitution!" And right when she got back on the field, her passes were as powerful as when the game began and it was passed straight to Mitobe. "Shit, she's back on the field again! What the hell are those passes?"

"Stay focused until the end! Attack!" Hyuuga commanded to his team who nodded and turned to Papa who once again had the ball in his hands and was glaring daggers at Kagami. "No way! I definitely won't lose!" The black boy once again tried to jump and shoot the ball, but the red head was far ahead of him. "You've said you're disappointed in the 'Generation of Miracles', but you're way too full of yourself! These people are definitely strong!" Kagami then took his chance and finally, using his will power jumped higher than Papa and knocked the ball right from his fingertips. "End of the match!" The referee shouted as the buzzer went off on the board, it was a good match but Seirin High won 74 to 67 Shinkyou Gakuen. "Victory of Seirin High!"

* * *

After the game ended, a familiar green haired teen left the high school and met up with his friend as he climbed into his rear car seat that was connected to a bicycle; this was once again Shintarou Midorima. "Geez, wanting to watch the match today too..." His black haired friend commented with a groan. "You're focusing way too much on that girl from you middle school!" Today, Midorima was holding onto a chinese cat as his luck charm and told his friend, calmly. "You're wrong. I was just interested by what kind of guy that foreign exchange student was."

"Exchange student? Are you sure your interested wasn't in Seirin?" His friend asked with a smirk, this was Takao Kazunari, a freshmen and also a Shuutoku High basketball member. "Actually I'm a bit interested by these guys as well. I hope they keep winning matches." Midorima sighed and told him. "I don't get what you're saying at all. Stop trying to guess stuff when you're so off the point." Takao glared back at his friend before turning back to the road and peddling with annoyance. "Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Back at Shinkyou, the teams had all changed back into their suit uniforms and Papa walked over to the two aces of Seirin, stopping the two in confusion. "I lost..." He admitted. "Do your best for my sake too..." The two were surprised that he would say such a comment and Kagami was the first to respond. "Ah, yeah." After a minute though, the red head was pissed off not only at himself but the black boy who started popping steam from his head as he shouted. "LIKE HELL I'D SAY THAT! MORON, IDIOT! I WON'T LOSE NEXT TIME!" He was quickly dragged away by Yuusuke before Kagami could beat him to a bloody pulp and Takara just patted his shoulder, trying to calm him even though she wanted a good old punch at him too.

* * *

Later that night, Takara arrived home after once again getting walked back from the school by Kagami, she had to admit though it didn't annoy her as much as she thought it would. He was like, a big brother to her, well, more like a big teddy bear whose cheeks she just wanted to pinch whenever he got upset. After changing into her pajamas, she moved into the living room and sat down on the couch after she cooked herself a bowl of ramen with a glass of apple tea. Her favorite drama started to play on the television and she snuggled into the back of the couch, enjoying the time she had to relax. Not too long into the new episode, her phone started to buzz at her and she glanced over at it curiously, a noodle hanging between her lips as she picked it up. '_I wonder who it could be._' After slurping up the noodle, she opened up the top of her phone and muted the show, leaning her phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Takara. You picked up." A familiar voice commented and the blue haired girl's eyes widened as she set the ramen bowl on the coffee table. "Atsushi?" She asked and she could hear him chuckle from the other end. "The one and only. How are you doing, love? It's been far too long since graduation."

"...I've been good." She said truthfully, surprised to hear his voice, but also happy to speak with him after so long. "I believe this is the first time you have ever started a phone conversation." Atsushi laughed at her response and she could tell that he was probably rolling his eyes at her. "What? I can't talk to my favorite little person?" He asked and she scoffed, rolling her own eyes. "You know how much I dislike being called 'little'."

"Hey, to me you are very little, I'm almost 7 feet, love and what are you? Like 5?"

"...'5"2 to be exact." He could only laugh at her again. "Okay fine, '5"2. Still short." The blue haired girl smiled softly and relaxed against the couch cushions, crossing her legs over one another. "So what enticed this phone call?" She asked him and there was as a slight pause, which caused her to narrow her eyes. "Atsushi..."

"...Hm, well, I heard you were ignoring Akashi's texts..."

"Is that why you called me? To talk about Akashi?" She asked, the tone of her voice dropping from happy to disappointment. "Takara-" He started but she already didn't want to hear anymore. "...I thought you called because you missed me... Guess I thought wrong." She said darkly and she could tell that the childish side of Murasakibara finally dropped, his sadistic side finally appearing. "Are you trying to start something, _princess_? Because I think we both know how that would end."

"...Do you always follow what Sei says...?" She asked him bluntly and she could hear him growling on the other side, confirming her question. "...I figured so. If you want to talk to me Atsushi, next time do it without someone else telling you to. And report back to Sei that if I want to talk to him, I'll do it on my own time. Good bye..." Before he could respond, she hung up the phone and tossed it across the couch, letting a lone tear fall from her cheek as she buried her face into a pillow which rested against her knees. '_Stupid Atsushi... Stupid..._'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Six: Papa from Senegal**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Seven: King of the East**_'

* * *

Here you go! Chapter six! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Once again I would love to thank everyone for all the support on 'Our Treasure'! You can't imagine how much it means to me and of course I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter six! Thank you **Pri-Chan 1410**, **emina15**, **YueLilianPotter**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **AnonyDream**, **AvionLance**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **RuByMoOn17**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **PiWrite**, **BladePhoenix41**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, and **Rigoudon3**! Thank you all again for the support! And I did want to answer a question on here from one of the reviews! Because I feel like some of you might be curious of the same thing! So here it is!

* Eternal She-Wolf - "I love the little clues about her injury coming together... Are you going to keep sticking closely to the manga or will we see the other Generation of Miracles members sooner?"

To answer your question love! I do have little bits of the other Generation Players popping up in her life before they are supposed too! Like at the end of this chapter! I try to do one Takara/GoM scene per chapter but sometimes I can not because I follow the manga much more than the anime and there are lots of basketball games that happen. I will admit I have only seen the first episode on the anime which is why I have some dialogue from it in the first chapter! I also plan to follow the manga because it as a basketball manga is what caught my eye, and I believe I couldn't do the series justice if I didn't have the basketball, you know? I hope that answers any questions that you might all have! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. King of the East

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**_"

_ Chapter Seven: King of the East_

~ * '_**The unstoppable spirit of Seirin... We'll see something incredible.**_' * ~

* * *

_' Inter-High preliminaries, first round against Shinkyou Gakuen. They thought it'd be a hard battle because of the Senegalese exchange student Papa, but Kagami, who improved at a speed exceeding all predictions, led them to an overwhelming victory. The unstoppable spirit of Seirin! The second round that followed, was against Jitsuzen High. There too, Kagami scored a raging 40 points, and the seconds years, especially Hyuuga, were in top condition. Even with Takara benched from the beginning to the end, it was an overwhelming victory 118 to 51. And then the third round, against Kinga High. A strong, balanced school that made it to the best 16 of Tokyo last year, but... In Seirin High's players, we'll see something incredible. _'

* * *

During the third match, Kagami sped the down the field and jumped, dunking in another ball against the other team. '_It's just amazing..._' Riko thought with a smile even though she was creepily impressed with how much the red head was improving. "I guess everything is going well!" Thanks to Kagami's score, it brought Seirin up to 92 with Kinga High at 71. "This year's Seirin is awesome!"

"So strong!" On lookers shouted from the bleachers as they watched the game in awe. '_I can even preserve Takara. I'd like to avoid using her special skills to much._' She thought as she turned to the blue haired girl next to her. "Takara?" She asked noticing that the other female was twitching on the bench. "Well... I am just a bit itchy."

'_Uwah, looks like she wants to play!_' The game finally ended and once again Seirin High took home another tremendous victory, all excited for their fourth match and who they would be playing against.

* * *

* **Inter-High preliminaries fourth round** *

Seirin High arrived at their next school and the members glanced around the large gymnasium in awe at it's size. "Huge... Is this really a school's gymnasium?" The freshmen muttered and Riko glanced over her shoulder at them, answering. "It's one of the foremost mammoth schools of Tokyo."

"Thanks to that, today we'll see something incredible." Hyuuga commented and everyone, mostly the freshmen, looked confused. "Huh?" The captain stopped walking and turned back to his friends, explaining. "The three schools that are chosen as Tokyo's representatives in the final league have always been the same three for the past ten years. The king of the East, Shuutoku. The king of the West, Shinkan. And the king of the North, Seihou. The first place changes every year, but they're so strong that they never got the fourth place or lower. They're the three unshakable Kings of Tokyo. There are two matches on the courts here today. On the other court, a seeded team that usually play somewhere, in other words... The team that has Midorima Shintarou of the 'Generation of Miracles', the king of the East that plans to conquer the West and North this year, Shuutoku will play here!" He finished and hearing Midorima's name caught both Takara and Kagami's attention. "But... you are the other senpais made it to the final league last year, right?" One of the freshmen asked and Hyuuga sighed, telling the group truthfully. "Well... We didn't stand a chance at all though." The veterans of Seirin all stood silently at Hyuuga's words and Kagami thought. '_It's not like our senpais are weak but, the three kings..._'

"We've spent the whole year practicing for the sake of getting our revenge! On top of that we even have new firepower! We'll definitely take them down this year! But most importantly, we have to focus on the opponent in front of our eyes-"

"Hey, today's opponent is Seirin, right? It's gonna be easy." A new yet familiar voice said interrupting Hyuuga rudely as their opposing team made their way across the court, talking amongst one another. "They were crushed in the final league last year, right? Even with the kings as opponents, that was still crazy! They just won their way through because of their beginner's luck!" The group all continued to laugh until both Kagami and Takara stood in front blocking their way, Kagami's red eyes piercing through the spiky haired brunette. "Yo, we meet again." He said and the team all screamed out in shock at who they were facing. "Hello." Takara said as she spun a ball on her finger like when they first met her. "These guys... You be the ones?"

'_Who will be crushed?_'

'_Yes, sorry!_'

'_Why are they here?_' The team quickly hurried away from the two and all of Seirin was heavily confused at what just happened, so Hyuuga turned to Takara since she was the easier of the two to talk with. "Huh? Takara, you know these guys? Wait, why does it seem like we've won already?"

* * *

'_Inter-High preliminaries fourth round against Meijou Institute. For some reason, we instantly killed the opponent who looked like they wanted to run away. 108 to 41._' Riko thought in shock and horror as the game ended and her team walked off the court, victory dancing in their eyes and the other team running off like scaredy cats as Takara and Kagami glanced back at them. '_I don't even want to know..._'

"Hey, over there." One of the benched freshmen called, catching his team's ears. "They're finally here... They say they're especially awesome this year..." Someone from the audience said to another who responded. "One of the three kings of Tokyo. The Kings of the East, Shuutoku High!" Suddenly the audience erupted into loud cheers as the team made their way onto the court, Seirin High now looking over at them too. "Here they are!" Koganei said as Shuutoku closed in on them. "I'm going for some small greetings between freshmen." Kagami said as he made his way over, Hyuuga slightly obvious to what he truly said. "Sure... Ah? Hey! Kagami!"

As Kagami made his way over, Takara glanced over and noticed the two standing face to face and she sighed, spotting a bear wearing a karate uniform dangling from Midorima's right hand. "Yo. You're Midorima Shintarou right?" The red head asked with a smirk and the green haired one narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but... Who might you be?" From behind his friend, Takao could only chuckle at his friend's response. '_Even though you know already... What the hell's with your pride?_'

"Handshake?" Midorimia asked as he held out his hand, but wasn't expecting Kagami to pull out a sharpie and write against his palm. 'Seirin number 10 Kagami Taiga.' The green haired teen was of course frozen in shock at what had happened but quickly snapped out of it in anger. "WHAT?"

"Because you look like a guy who'd say 'I won't remember it anyway' to someone who tells you his name. I have to make you remember the name of the guy who will take revenge for our senpais." Kagami explained and Midorima scoffed, adjusting his glasses in annoyance. "Revenge? Aren't you saying some reckless things?"

"Ah? You are from Seirin right?" Takao asked with a grin as he made his way over to the two. "Didn't you hear anything from you senpais? Last year, against the three kings in the final league, Seirin got crushed by triple points each time, you know?" The red head's eyes grew wide at that statement and the Seirin second years all grew silent at hearing the truth so roughly. "It's your right to get worked up, but the difference between you and us is overwhelming." Midorima explained. "Even if you make it to the final history will only repeat itself." As he spoke, he didn't notice that he dropped his bear and Takara was the only one who did, staring over at the poor toy on the court. "Seems you've dropped something, Shin." She spoke, immediately catching the green haired teen's attention and turning over to her just as she dropped the bear in his palm.

"The only thing you can do with past results is prediction. I think you cannot know how the match will turn out until we have played it, Shin." She told him and he gripped the bear in his fingers as he narrowed his eyes at his old friend. "Takara..."

"It seems... I just can't get along with you when it comes to basketball. Especially those eyes that won't show what you are thinking. There is a lot I'd like to say, but it'd be just pointless to do it here. Come to the final first." The two friends stood silently facing one another until Takao appeared beside her and wrapped his arm around her neck, much to the annoyance of Midorima. "Yeah, well said! You're that girl, right? The one from the same middle school as Shin? Don't worry about that guy, he's just a tsundere! The truth is that he's seriously focusing on you, you know?" He explained and before he could continue, Midorima punched him in the back of the head, watching as his friend slipped off of Takara and to the floor. "Stop making up things like you usually do, Takao. And don't touch Takara with your filthily hands."

"Filthily? Hey!" The black haired boy cried from the ground and their team captain turned back to the two, shouting for their attention. "How long are you two going to chit-chat! Let's go!" The two Shuutoku freshmen nodded and Riko was just staring blankly over at Takara. "...It seems Takara sure is a big talker..."

"Well, isn't it alright? It's pretty much what we're all thinking too." Hyuuga said and she nodded, but the two were then once against interested in Midorima when he made his way back over to Takara, who stared up at her friend. "Takara, you look well." He started kindly before narrowing his eyes and speaking down to her. "I'll teach you how overly optimistic your thinking is."

Takara, knowing how he could be, chose to not react to his words and stood her ground, her own eyes narrowing up at him as she spoke herself. "With all due respect, Shin... I'd just like to see you try." Listening to her talk back to her old teammate caused Kagami to widely smirk and Midorima to glare down at her for his words, but he knew as much as he wanted to beat he, he respected her. "Then we shall see our outcome."

"Indeed we shall." The green haired teen then bent down to her and gently kissed her forehead before making his way over to his own team, the blue haired girl watching as Takao started taunting him with his affectionate gesture. "You okay, Takara?" Riko asked and the blue haired girl who could only watch her old teammate move away from her, standing in silence. '_Takara...?_'

* * *

On the other side of the court, Shuutoku was warming up and Midorima took the time as an opportunity to ask his captain an important question. "Captain. After all, please let me play from the start today." The captain, a muscular black haired teen, just stared back over at his freshmen blankly. "Ha? Didn't you say that you didn't want to play because your horoscope was bad or something?"

"It's that, right?" Takao asked with a grin, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "You're fired up because you got to meet your hot former classmate right?"

"Stop wrongly guessing things as usual. And don't talk about Takara's appearance in front of me." He said glaring over at Takao who held up his hands in defense, still grinning. "I just want to make sure I haven't lost my shooting touch."

"...I guess it's alright. Since the coach asked me to forgive three of your whims a day." The captain explained with a sigh. "So two more like that and I'll be pissed. Well, as long as you score as usual, I won't complain but I won't accept any excuse like your horoscope was bad!"

"...There is no way I'll miss." He explained as he pulled the bandages from his fingers, his voice serious. Because it'll be corrected thanks to today's luck item, this teddy bear." He said pointing over at the karate teddy bear who sat on the bench, staring at the court with a smile on its fuzzy face.

* * *

The new game had begun and Seirin High chose to take their places up in the audience, watching Shuutoku High in their match; and the team was already dominating with the score 38 to 8. "4 minutes left in the 2nd quarter and they're already 30 points ahead..." One of the freshmen mumbled in awe. "You could say... as expected, huh?" Another said and all of Seirin remained silent, their eyes locked on the game. "But still, the way they play isn't too different from us."

"It's just like they're making basketball seem so easy to play... Why is that?"

"That's because they're not making any mistakes." Hyuuga said, catching everyone's attention. "Basketball is a sport where the ball is constantly going around at high speed. That's why it's not too uncommon to fumble the ball even when you're just trying to catch a pass. It seems their strong points are throwing, catching and running without exception. They're doing all those moves naturally without fail. If it seems so easy, that's because they've perfectly mastered the basics. Well, that's still just the basics though, the other obvious reason is that..." The captain wasn't able to finish explaining because he was too caught up in watching the other captain jump and grab the ball in midair before dunking it into the goal. "They have overwhelming scorers."

"Sorry, are you alright?" The captain, Ootsubo Taisuke asked as he held his hand out for the two players he accidently knocked over form his shot. "Awesome dunk!" The freshmen shouted in shock. "Is that guy really a high schooler?"

"It seems like he's a whole level stronger than before." Riko said and Hyuuga chuckled nervously at her side. "Last year, even by himself, that guy was already unstoppable, but..." The brown haired girl nodded and continue to let her eyes watch the court. '_...Yeah until last year, Shuutoku's strong point was the inside area, and the rest was average... but now..._' As the match continued, Takara could hear the wheels turning inside Kagami's head and glanced over at him, right when he prepared to ask her a question. "So far today he has scored five out of five. Seems like Midorima is having a good day too, huh?" She could only stare blankly at him. "Is that so?"

"Like hell if I know! Shouldn't you be the one who knows that?" He demanded of her and she sat silently, her facial expression dropping slightly. "It's no good!" One of the opposing players on the field shouted to his team. "It doesn't matter if we let them play beyond the three-point line to some extent!" The team nodded and hurried to surround the Shuutoku's players while Takara finally answered his question. "Who knows...? I have never seen him miss once... Sorry." Kagami was shocked to hear that answer and didn't notice that Midorima got the ball. "It doesn't matter 'to some extent'...? That's why you guys are weak." He said as he prepared to shoot the ball. "You've never seen him miss...? Takara does that mean..." Before the red head could finish his sentence, he noticed Midorima take a shot from the three point line and what caught his eye was how high the shot actually was. '_What the hell's with that height?_' Hyuuga thought, sweat dripping from his brow and he watched in shock. '_Usually you can't get a proper feeling about the reach of your shot like that._'

As the ball continued to sore in the hair, the green haired teen turned from the basket, the other team just staring at him in awe. "Let's go back for defense, Takao." The black haired boy agreed and hurried after his friend, saying. "You're always like that, but you know if you miss there, they'll be angry at me too."

"Don't be stupid, Takao. I've followed my destiny and I did what I could. That's why my shot won't miss." He said right as the ball finally landed, straight into the hoop. "As long as his shape is good, Shin will score 100% of the time." Takara explained to her team, noticing Midorima who stared up at her, their eyes locking before the audience around them started shouting at the goal. "W-Woh... WOOOH?"

"Awesome! 100 out of 100? This is... the number one shooter of the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Even the other team was now starting to have doubts about their victory against Shuutoku after a shot like that. "Seriously... Those shots are downright unfair..." One of the freshmen mumbled from the stands. "Wait, since Midorimia goes back in defense before it's even in, you can't even counterattack?"

"The time until it goes in is unnaturally long... That also has a deep psychological impact..." Riko explained, a drop of sweat also falling from her brow as her eyes stayed locked on the green haired teen who continued to watch where the ball was at all times. '_It's indeed impressive, but what's that uncomfortable feeling...?_' Hyuuga thought but stopped dead when he realized he had the same feeling about Takara the first time. '_Could it be that Midorima... Is hiding something even more crazy?_'

* * *

After the last quarter ended, it was an overwhelming victory for Shuutoku High, they had won 153 to 21. "End of the match!" The referee called as the buzzer from the score board went out, lots of loud cheers and panicked voices were heard in the crowd. "Waah, overwhelming... Shuutoku this year is strong!"

'_The outside isn't their weak point anymore, it's even more of a threat than their center now...!_' Riko herself thought in a panic. '_It's like they were still cute last year!_' As Shuutoku made their way into the locker rooms, Midorima took another glance up at Takara and this time Kagami noticed it, glaring down at the green haired teen who only smirked and moved off with his team.

The Seirin team left the bleachers and moved out of the gymnasium, Hyuuga stretching his arms over his head with a smile. "Alright, then, let's go ho-" Before he could finish his sentence, Riko sped over to him and slapped not only him, but Koganei as well against the heads, fangs appearing in her teeth. "HEY! NOT!"

"Ouch!"

"We've got one more match today! Are you guys stupid?"

"We were just kidding!" Hyuuga shouted from the floor, not expecting such a strong reaction for the coach, Mitobe holding his hand for Koganei who was almost crying at always being hit by Riko. "Trying to lighten the mood..."

"Eh, really?" Kagami shouted from his spot and almost everyone wanted to kill him after hearing his reaction to not knowing they had a second game. "This guy's an idiot after all! A Kagamidiot! Look at your tournament charts carefully!" She shouted in rage and Takara just stared at the red head, wondering if he really had read the chart or just thrown it away. "There are two matches on the day of the fourth round and on the last day too! We've got the fifth round at 5pm today!" Koganei, after finally getting back on his feet, started while placing his hands behind his head. "But if you think about it, two matches in the same day is reckless."

"Even if there's some time between them, fatigue still stays." Izuki agreed and Kagami started, glancing down at the chart in his hand. "The semifinal and the final take place the same day too... Hm? Does that mean we'll have one match before playing Shuutoku?" It was then he noticed something on the chart and his eyes widened in surprise. "Senpai... The three kings, they're Shuutoku, Seihou and Senshinkan! Look at that." With that, he handed the chart over to Hyuuga who just stared at it intently before panic fill his eyes in realization of what it meant. "Coach that..."

"Wait... Do you mean the second years didn't notice it either?" One of the freshmen shouted and the captain tried to defend himself. "No, well... Usually they're always in different blocks so I didn't pay attention..." Riko stared at her team before taking a deep breath and explaining the next two battles. "On the last day, the semifinal will probably be against Seihou! And the final against Shuutoku! We face the kings of the West and East in a row!" The Seirin's teams all eyes widened at the thought and the freshmen immediately began freaking out, tearing the chart from Hyuuga's hands to look it over. "Are you kidding? The semifinal at 1pm and the final at 5pm, we'll die!"

"That's really... Don't you think this is worth whining a bit?"

'_Whining... Isn't it just plainly impossible?_'

'_The strong schools have a lot of members, even reserves. Pretty much all the guys in our club fit the bench!_' As usual, Kagami wasn't afraid of the challenge and smirked. "Ha! If you have to play two matches in a day, if both are strong then it's just as I wish!"

"Wait, Kagami! That's wrong right! We don't even know if we'll be able to win the semifinal..."

"That's just talking tough, right, Takara!" The two said, staring over at the blue haired girl who had been silent for most of the yelling and talking. "Sorry. I am a bit excited as well..." She said truthfully, shocking the two even more. "Haa? Wait, did you get infected by the Kagami disease too?

"What's that Kagami disease?" The red head demanded but he was ignored. "I would hate that." She said. "Somehow the way you deny is pissing me off too, Takara!"

"But being in a pinch... Doesn't it fire you up?" She asked her team truthfully and the whole team smiled, mostly the second years and Kagami who chuckled at her. "Ha! Well said, I like that!" Riko started and grinned before turning to her team. "But before that, we've still got the fifth round! Get your concentration back once more and win!"

"Alright! I'm fired up! I'll go train for a bit..." Kagami said stretching his arms as he walked and the brown haired girl growled at him. "Don't rest! Do a bit of stretching!"

* * *

* **Inter-High preliminaries fifth round against Hakuryou High** *

The fifth match had begun and both teams were tied at 83 points with only a few minutes left in the fourth quarter. "Go, Seirin!" The freshmen shouted to their team. "Take them down, Seirin!" Izuki, who now had the ball, sped down the court and tried to pass Hakuryou's number 8, but felt a sharp pain in his leg and he toppled to the court floor, his body twitching from the pain. "Referee timeout!" Hyuuga shouted as he hurried over to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I've got a cramp..." He admitted as he held his leg which continued to twitch. "Izuki! I'm substituting you!" Riko shouted and the black haired boy smiled. "It's alright. There's only two minutes left, right?" After the help of Hyuuga, he stood back up and had a twinkle in his eye when he thought of a new pun. "It seems like cranes get a lot of cramps-"

"He's alright, let's go!" Hyuuga shouted, ignoring the pout of his friend. "You're harsh!" He shouted and the captain continued. "Sorry, referee we can resume the match!" While the teams got back in position, Riko could only sigh from the sidelines. '_Two matches in the same day is nothing to joke with after all... Everyone is exhausted...!_' Koganei, Takara, Izuki, Kagami, Mitobe and Hyuuga were all breathing heavily and Hyuuga could tell they were tired... but he had to do something to keep their spirits up. '_Idiots! I want to hear your voices!_' "If you're tired, then it's the same thing for the opponent! Think about getting serious instead of cooling down! Here me? Now let's go!" He shouted and Riko smiled, impressed. '_Hyuuga is really reliable in clutch time..._'

Thanks to Hyuuga's motivational speech, the Seirin team were doing their best to battle it out with Hakuryou, but everyone also noticed that Takara was starting to lose accuracy in her passes, even though they were still intense and passed the other team. '_Takara's accuracy is dropping too! Shit!_' He shouted internally when he noticed that Koganei almost missed her pass, but still took a shot at the goal; he knew it was going to miss but was surprised to see Kagami jump from out of the nowhere and slap it into the basket. "Wooh, he scored!"

"We're pushing through!" It was than that the buzzer went off and the score was 89 to 87, a Seirin High victory. "End of the match!" The referee shouted and the team all gathered by the sidelines, Kagami and Koganei screaming in victory while Mitobe rubbed Takara's head with a smile, hearing a small smile from her as well at their win.

* **Seirin gets qualified for the semifinal of the Inter-High preliminaries!** *

* * *

"...You know that you don't have to walk me home every night, Kagami." Takara said as the two friends made their way down the city streets, cars and people passing by in their own worlds. "It would be stupid for me to allow you walk home alone at night." Kagami huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, staring up at the night sky. "Plus, Kise and that Midorima guy would probably set me a blaze if anything happened to you." He said with a slight shiver at two angry six foot four players and the blue haired girl chuckled, understanding his strange concern. "I suppose."

"...Although, it might be amusing to see Kise with a different expression."

"Hm? Different expression?"

"Yeah." He said, a smirk starting to appear on his face as he placed his hands behind his head. "Mister playboy suddenly looking like a raging monster might scare off some of those fangirls of his." Takara smiled at his words but commented. "That, or make them think he is sexier for being more 'dangerous'." The red head hadn't expected that and groaned loudly, tossing his arms into the air in annoyance. "Damn it! Will anything bring that damn blonde down?" With the loudness of his disapproval, the blue haired girl burst out into fits of giggles and the sound of her laughter caused the red head to stop dead in his tracks, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. '_She... Takara is laughing?_' He thought as his little friend continued to laugh, holding onto her stomach as she continued. '_...She's actually... c-cute, when she laughs..._'

The blue haired girl tried to calm down her laughter but winced when a familiar pain shot through her jaw, causing the sixteen year old to groan and grab onto her jaw. "...Takara?" Kagami started in worry when he noticed her strange reaction and the pain running across her face. "Are you alright?" The blue haired girl nodded slowly and let her fingers fall from her cheeks, her eyes avoiding his red ones. "...I am fine." Kagami narrowed his eyes at his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her in place when she tried to start walking again. "Takara, you aren't fine." He said bluntly and he could feel her twitch under his hold, so he continued. "...Look. I won't pressuring you into telling me what happened, but... Just know that you can trust me." He said, the slight blush appearing on his cheeks again as he spoke. "... Kagami?" She asked softly and she looked up at the tiger like teen, her eyes lingering against his. "Do you mean that?"

"...Yes! Ugh sheesh don't give me those puppy like eyes!" The red head shouted as he pulled back from her, shoving his hands back into his pockets as he looked over at the busy street. "And don't make me say it again!" A strong silence passed through the two and Takara finally smiled softly, linking her hands behind her back as she spoke, startling Kagami when she begun. "There were some issues going on back when I was at Teikou and me trying to fix it only caused me to get hurt in the process." Kagami glanced over his shoulder and look down at her and watched as she made her way next to his side. "...I know that I can trust you, Kagami. But I feel that now is not the time for me to share this story. Perhaps in the near future. Can you accept that?" She asked and the red head sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before placing his other hand against Takara's head gently. "Guess I have no other choice in the matter, huh?" The blue haired girl smiled up at him and the two continued back on their way to her house in silence, understanding and trust starting to weaved itself around the two friends, slowly pulling them closer to one another. '_Thank you._'

* * *

That Sunday night passed fairly quickly for the players and Monday afternoon hit, the classes sitting in their rooms for lunch; Kagami of course having about five or six sandwiches sitting on his desk and he viciously devoured them. "You are always eating well." Takara commented, taking a bit of her own perfectly cut triangle cucumber sandwiches. "I'm the one surprised you've got enough with just that. We've played two matches yesterday. It's logical to be hungry, right?"

"I do have proper muscle ache..." She admitted and the red head turned around to see that she was indeed twitching, but since she was smaller than him it didn't effect him as bad. "What the hell's with that 'proper'. Well me too but..." He started, examining his twitching hand. "Still the opponent's yesterday were the same level as us or inferior. And we can still only barely made it in the end. At this rate the next two matches will honestly be hard..." The blue haired girl agreed and the two continued to eat their lunch, but stopped when a familiar voice shouted at them from the classroom door. "Ah! Kagami, Takara! Just the two I needed, come here for a second!"

After packing their lunches, the two hurried out in to the hallway where she dropped too heavy boxes into Kagami's arms, who groaned in pain. "With the muscle pain... Are you a demon?" He demanded. "And why isn't Takara holding one?" The brown haired girl only giggled and said in response. "Come on, don't you feel like helping a pretty girl carry all that? That's when boy's are in the spotlight!"

"I don't see a pretty girl anywhere- OUCH!" He cried in pain when she slammed her fist against his arm muscle, causing it to twitch even more. "By the way, what's what?" Takara asked and the brown haired girl smiled. "DVDs from matches of last year and this year I carried from the clubroom! We're going to review them. Since we're going to face two kings in a row, we can't afford not to investigate them!"

* * *

At Shuutoku High, Midorima had just met up for Takao during lunch hour and stared at his black haired friend with confused eyes as he was taunted with a DVD. "DVD?" He questioned unamused and Takao grinned as the two walked down the hall. Our scouts went to get data of Seihou yesterday. Since we're the only freshmen in the first-string, we don't know anything about them yet, right?"

"I'm not interested."

"Don't say that just because those two guys aren't in that team! Actually it's likely this one we're going to face in the final. We don't have practice today, so you're free right now, right?" The green haired teen was silent before answering. "No..."

"Then it's settled!" Takao shouted with glee and grabbed onto Midorima's wrist, dragging him through the halls much to his annoyance. "Hey!"

* * *

Back at Seirin, Kagami had made his way across campus and into the basketball locker room, sighing at his forgetfulness. "Damn, I forgot my towel." He moved over to his locker and quickly grabbed it, but when he shut the door he jumped in shock when he realized that Takara was three lockers over standing in front of her own. "What the hell? Since when were you here?" He demanded and she looked over at him blankly, holding her work out clothes in her arms. "I had forgotten something and Kagami is the one that entered after me."

"Say when you're here, it's scary damn it!" He groaned, running his hand through his hair. '_When you're not focusing, you really can't notice her at all... It's been a while since it's freaked me out as bad... She also hasn't explained why she has that ability... Maybe I should just brave it out and ask her._' "Hey, Takara..."

"And it seems the coach forgot something too." She said before he could ask her question, pointing over at a lonely DVD that sat on one of the locker benches. The two moved over to it and Kagami picked it up examining the title on the case. "It is the next opponent, right?" She asked the red head nodded. "It seems like the coach asked some of hoer friends to film it. Actually it's perfect, let's give it a look."

Ironically, at both Seirin and Shuutoku, the four players all sat in their locker rooms, popping in DVDS to see their opponents play and prepare for their next game, Midorima being the only one who wasn't really interested in watching at all to begin with. "I see, it's no wonder they are called a king." He said, adjusting his glasses. "Their defense is especially tough. It's just..."

"The way these guys move... It's weird." Kagami said watching the game in awe. '_They're playing on a different rhythm...? What's that weird feeling..._' Takao leaned against the front of his chair and turned over to Midorima. "I forgot exactly what it was but, it seems like the way this team trains is unique. I don't know why, but their mobility is really high and they're probably the best defense of Tokyo."

"Especially that guy with the shaven head, he's really persistent in defense." The red head said and Takara watched the video and she turned to her partner. "This man... I know him." She said catching his attention. "Ah? Really?"

"I played against him in middle school. Though you can say Kise didn't have much experience at the time, he was still stopped by this man." She said, thinking back of the same match against mister shaven head...

* * *

' _"24 seconds left, time out!" A voice called and Kise, who held the ball looked back in shock at the call. "HUH?" Midorima turned over to his teammate and another member, their captain growled, shouting at the blonde. "Kise, you're wasting too much time, idiot!" _

_ "Sorry!"_

_ "That's why you're hopeless." Midorima said adjusting his glasses and Kise turned to the only person he could go too and even she, had agreed with her team. "Kise, please pass the ball around properly." She told him gently and he groaned. "Aw, even Takacchi is angry?" The captain sighed and placed his hand on his hips, lecturing his friend ."Kise, you're the only one among the five of us that hasn't scored his quota of 20 points."_

_ "Sorry, captain! But hey, Takacchi-!"_

_ "It's different for her and you know it." Kise, fed up with everything, turned over to his opponent, a middle schooler with a shaved head and demanded. "What's your name? Because of you today I'll be the only one to get special training, damn it!"_

_ "Tsugawa Tomoki. I see you don't want to get that special training... It's fun, seeing some guy with such an unhappy face is seriously fun!" _

_ "Can't somebody else switch position with me? What's with this guy?" He cried out and Tomoki turned over to the blue haired girl, giving her a smirk and wink which caused her to blink and the other Teikou's members to glare at him for staring at her with such eyes... but she was quick to push the thought away unlike her friends. _'

* * *

"To be honest, even I wouldn't want to play against that guy..." Midorima said, also narrowing his eyes at the memory of the stare he gave Takara. '_I also don't want to see him play against Takara again, especially not when I can't be there._' Takao could only nod at his admitting of the truth. "Me neither... But you know, if we face them, you'll have too Midorima. His defense is at the national level... actually he might even be able to stop you." The buzzer in the DVD went off the the two noticed the score and that Seihou had beaten Kitawada 71 to 12. "My, my it's over, huh? Seirin can't take down that fortress. It's a shame but it's likely these guys are who we'll face in the final. Think about it well."

"...I know." The green haired teen admitted and the two stared at the DVD, watching Tomoki's joy at the victory and the smirks he was giving to the other team, who were trying not to show their disappointment of the loss.

Back over at Seirin, Riko was playing the same DVD and Takara and Kagami this time watched it with much more focus and were still impressed by his defense even at the end of it the second time around. "I knew it already, but honestly this is going to be hard..." Izuki admitted and Koganei slowly rose his hand, tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry, actually I feel like crying a bit." Mitobe, next to him, could only stare with wide eyes as a dark cloud of despair sat above him. "To put it clearly." Riko started, turning on the TV and turning to her team. "We'd lose 9 matches out of 10 against either Seihou or Shuutoku. But we just have to make those matches the ones we win!"

"You know..." Hyuuga started, rubbing his chin in thought and catches the ears of his fellow club members. "You can't really call that a plan, but I've got an idea..."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Seven: King of the East**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Eight: A Little Blue Surprise**_'

* * *

Here you are everyone! Chapter seven! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was planning on actually uploading this chapter a little later this week but I'm leaving for Los Angeles tonight to help a friend who is working at the E3 convention as a Final Fantasy character model! So I'll be gone doing that for two days and thought that I'd leave you with the new chapter! And as always, I would love to thank my reviewers for chapter six! Thank you **RuByMoOn17**, **EeriestSky**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **Lady Syndra**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **enima15**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **sweetchill,** **BladePhoenix41**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **Tigerlilie69**, **xXxOtaKu-444xXx**, **InuLovex**, and **ShikiKage**! Thank you all so much for the support and I would also like to answer yet another question for a reviewer!

* ShikiKage - "This is really good! I only just got into Kuroko no Basuke, but your fic really fits as a fic (if you get what I mean...). Are you going to divert away from the canon storyline? I would like to hope so; Tetsuya just became Takara, after all... But even if you don't, the story is really promising from what I've read so far!"

Thank you so much for asking this question dear and I am glad to answer it! Yes, I do plan to divert a little ways away from the story line at points in point during the series itself. But, I will continue to flow the basketball story accordingly because I feel it wouldn't make sense seeing as this is a basketball inspired and based manga. Just like there are little hints now within the chapters, there will be times where a whole chapter is dedicated to a scene I have created. And thank you for you comment it means a lot! Hope that answers your question and thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven!


	8. A Little Blue Surprise

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Eight: A Little Blue Surprise_

~ * '**Aiming for a faraway crown... The greatest challenge of Seirin is beginning!**' * ~

* * *

" '_... With that clear weather all over the country, today will be a refreshing day. Next, the morning show's horoscope!...'_ " A familiar blonde model was walking through his school campus with Yukio at his side, who was curious on what he was watching on his phone. "...What are you watching?" He asked and Kise could only smile. "A recording of today's morning show. Because of all the roadwork lately I haven't been able to watch it." He explained and the black haired teen chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. "You really became serious lately, before you kept skipping it."

"Well, the training at our school goes too far..."

"Don't get cocky! I'll kick you!"

"Ouch!"

"Since when are you watching the morning show anyway?"

"Only today since Midorimacchi plays better if his horoscope is good."

"Aah, that guy from Teikou. What's his sign?"

"Cancer! And for the record, my little Takacchi is an Aquarius!"

"I haven't asked you that..." The blonde pouted at his friend not wanting to hear about Takara and turned back down to his phone. " '_Let's begin by the signs with the best and worst luck today. The top sign is Cancer! Congratulations, you'll have nothing to complain about today! The sign with the worst luck is Aquarius. It's a shame, but you should keep a low profile today..._' " After this, the blonde stopped and stared down at his phone, quickly worrying about his blue haired companion. "Geh? What... it's the worst."

* * *

The match against Seihou had finally arrived for Seirin high and the team was warming up on the court along with a few other teams and loud cheers were being heard from the audience, freaking out the three freshmen. "Damn... I'm super nervous." One said as they stared around the large gymnasium that held two basketball courts. "There are actually spectators..."

"We're not playing in a simple school gymnasium like before. On top of that, we've got two matches in a row against the kings of North and the East..."

"Not mentioning them being in a row... Winning just one is going to be hard..." The two then landed on a section of the audience and noticed a sign that was being held down by students wearing black that read '_Invincible Resolve! Seihou High school cheering squad!_' Back on the court, the Seirin team and Shuutoku team were practicing on the same court, of course, Kagami and Midorima staring one another down every chance they got, Takara just being stuck in the middle. "You're not looking at the right opponent, moron." Hyuuga said to the red head while snapping his head to the other side. "OUCH!"

"If you get ahead of yourself and we lose in the next match, you'll just be an idiot!"

"I was just watching them a bit! I'm properly focusing on the next opponent." He said, glancing over at the Seihou team who were all wearing matching black shirts over their jerseys. '_But what are those guys...? It's true that there's some kind of air about them but it's completely different than with Shuutoku!_'

"But Seihou..." A freshman started nervously, also looking over at the opposing team. "They're more normal than I expected... There aren't really tall players there, huh?" Riko heard his comment and turned back to him, placing her hand on his hip. "Well yeah, they might have small builds for a team at the national level. The tallest one of the captain, Iwamaru Tsutomu at 187cm."

"About the same as Mitobe-senpai...? That's quite..."

"Fat? Isn't he huge for his size? He seems incredibly powerful!"

"And the control power Kasuga Ryuuhei at 179cm." She said, glancing over at the tall blonde. "Those two third years are the pillars of the team." The freshmen continued to stare over at Seihou and a voice called over to Seirin. "Aah, you're Kagami, right?" The red head turned around and was surprised to come face to face with the shaven haired player, Tomoki. "Waah, your hair really is red! Scarrryy!" The comment only caused Kagami to twitch. "Huh?" '_This guy...!_' By this time, Takara finally looked up for her spot on the court and noticed Tomoki as well, curious on how his playing style had changed from middle school. "Captain! It's the guy you talked about, right?" He shouted pointing over at Kagami with the largest grin on his face. "When you said that Seirin was super weak but only one guy was incredibly strong!" Of course, Seihou all twitched at their teammates loud speaking and all groaned as Riko started shaking with a rage. "Hoho... What nice things he is staying that shitty brat...!"

"Why are you always picking a fight with the other school!" Hyuuga shouted over at Kagami with a sigh and the red quickly tried to defend himself with a scowl. "I didn't do anything today!"

It was then, that Tomoki glanced over and noticed Takara starting to take off her shirt that was over her jersey, the shaven haired boy smirking at the sight of her. "Oh, now what do we have here?" He said as he made his way over to her, knocking the others out of their anger bubbles and turning over to Takara, who looked stared up at the freshman. "Excuse me?" She said blankly and he placed his hands on his hips, bending down so he could stare into her face. "You're that one girl Teikou, aren't you? The 'Generation of Miracles' one!"

"...What if I am?"

"I'm surprised to see you on the court again! After that accident of yours." He said causing her eyes to widen and Midorima, sensing her bravery loosen, quickly glanced over and his eyes narrowed darkly and the teen who stood in front of her. By this time, almost all of Seirin were watching the two in silence and Kagami was curious on how he knew she had an accident... Had he been there? "I would appreciate it if you did not speak of it." She said, her voice lower and her own eyes narrowing up at him, causing him to laugh down at her. "Still as cute as I remember!" He said with a grin, before his eyes slowly trailed from her head down her front and back up, it turning into a smirk. "But much more proportioned." He was about to reach out and touch the side of her jaw but his hand was harshly grabbed from over Takara's shoulder, causing Tomoki to wince. "Lay one finger on her and you won't be able to move this hand for weeks." Midorima said darkly, his grip tightening as the other freshmen scowled. "You."

"Shin?" Takara started while staring up at him over her shoulder, his eyes still boring into the face of Tomoki. "You need to learn that trash aren't worth talking to, Takara." He told her before finally releasing Tomoki's hand. "Do I made myself clear?" He demanded and the shaven haired boy was about to protest, but felt something hard hit against him. "Stop jumping around, you moron." Iwamaru said as he smacked Tomoki against the back of his head. "Ouch!" He cried out and the captain wrapped his large fingers around his neck, keeping him down in a bowed position. "Sorry, this guy can't red between the lines." He explained. "He always immediately says what he really thinks."

"There's no need to apologize." Hyuuga said, narrowing his eyes. "Since we'll be the ones winning. If you look down on us like last year, you'll end up crying."

"That won't happen. And we weren't looking down on you. You were just weak. Only that." He said, dragging Tomoki back over to his team. "Wait... Eeh.. Captain didn't you just say it clearly too?" He asked and the captain groaned. "Idiot, I just hate beating around the bush." When Seihou were back on the other side of the court, Midorima adjusted his glasses and sighed, glancing back down at Takara who was looking back up at him. "Be glad that I was here and that I did not break him."

"...Thank you, Shin." She said with a small smile and he let the side of his lip twitch up for a moment before he rubbed the side of her neck and made his way back over to Shuutoku who were moving off the court and into their locker room. "Takara! Are you alright?" Riko shouted as her teammates surrounded her, Kagami glaring over at the green haired teen. "I am fine. Sorry for worrying you." The team didn't sound completely satisfied with her answer, but could also tell that she didn't want to talk about what had just happened. '_I don't like this..._' Kagami thought, a sudden protective tug filling his insides as he glared over at Tomoki, worried about his little friend and how he knew about what happened in her past...

* * *

In the Seihou High locker room, the boys were changing into their jerseys and Iwamaru glanced up at Kasuga who was standing next to him. "How is it, Kasuga? Your impression about these guys." He asked and the blonde smirked. "The upperclassmen seem to have improved. And we might need to be careful about that freshmen, Kagami." Iwamaru nodded and said while finishing up tying his shoe. "Then since they're both freshmen, we'll leave Kagami to Tsugawa. As you are right now, you can anyone, right?" He asked Tomoki who had starts dancing across his eyes. "Yay! Great! I'm looking forward to it!" The smile on his lips only caused Kasuga to blink in surprise. "Waah, Tsugawa is smiling..." The blonde started. "Actually you could search all over the world, and we wouldn't find another guy like you!" That only caused the captain to sigh and comment. "Who's smiling when playing defense..."

* * *

With Seirin, all the team members were sitting on the benches in silence, Riko staring at her team with a small frown on her lips. '_Hmm... everyone is a bit tensed after all... Especially Takara... What was with that guy...? Does she know him from middle school? And even Midorima from Shuutoku stepped in... I wonder..._' "All of you are a bit too psyched up about it... So I've thought of a reward that'll lighten you all up! If you win the next match..." She started, putting on her best sexy face and winking at her boy players. "I'll give all of you boys a kiss on the cheek! How about that! Ufu! 3" As much as she hoped they were react happily to her offer, all of them only stared at her blankly and quite unamused. "What's with the 'Ufu 3'?" Izuki asked. "And the star when you're winking, it's not good you know..." Koganei commented and all of them agreed, causing the poor brown haired girl to fall over in despair. "MORONS! You could at least act happy even if you have to force yourselves too!" "Hyuuga, being smart, just decided to keep his own mouth shut... Riko of course noticed this.

"Fufufu... SO YOU WON'T GET IT IF I DON'T SAY IT CLEARLY, RETARDS! WE ARE HERE TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR LAST YEAR, RIGHT? AAAH! WITH ONE YEAR OF INTERESTS THEY OWE US A DAMN LOT, KORAAA!" After she had finally calmed herself down, Mitobe helping to ease her annoyance, Hyuuga smirked at his coach. "Sorry, sorry. We know that. Alright! Before we go, I'll say it again. You'll know if as soon as the match begins, but a year has already passed since then. Seihou is strong! Honestly, after our crushing defeat last year, we came to hate basketball. Just a bit more and I would have probably given up." Hearing this not only shocked Kagami, but it did to Takara too and she continued to carefully listen to her captain. The others... just started to feel gloomy afterword...

"Waah! Don't be depressed! Recover! Fire up! Actually, it's something to be happy about!" He cried trying to raise their spirits again. It definitely won't become the same thing as last year. I'm at the point where I truly believe that, because I have faith that we became stronger!" All the second years smiled over at him and the freshmen all grinned, cheering. "The only thing left to do is win! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" As the team slowly started to file out of the door, Takara turned to Kagami, stopping him with her voice. "...Kagami."

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she finally asked after a few moments of silence. "Was there a time when you hated basketball?"

"Ha? Well... No I guess not." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "For me, there was." She said, her eyes lowering sadly to the floor. "I think the reason was different, but I understand the feeling Hyuuga-senpai was expressing. They look cheerful now, but when you come to hate something you like, it is incredibly painful. When I talked to Shin, I said that the past and the future were different things, but they are not completely separated from each other. I think that this match is an important match for our senpais so that they can overcome their past. That is why..."

* * *

"From now on, the first semi-final of the block A between Seirin High and Seihou High is about to begin!" A voice announcer called as both teams made their way onto the court, staring the other down as they positioned themselves around the centerline, Kagami jumping for the ball. '_I've never hated basketball, so I don't understand everything, but... I understand at least the last thing she said. "That is why... It made me realize again." _'

'_Well... Here we go!_' Riko thought from the sidelines, biting her bottom lip nervously as she waited for the referee to blow his whistle. '_Two frantic battles in a row against the Kings! The first king of Seihou!_' Finally, the whistle was blown the ball was tossed into the air, Kagami and Iwamaru jumping for its grasp. ' _"I definitely want to win this match."..._ '

* * *

Inside the halls of the stadium, Kise and Yukio had finally made it to see the game and Yukio was of course punching the blonde as usual. "Ouch!" He cried. "Because you were too slow when you went to buy drinks, it's already started!" When the two made it into the gym, they were both surprised at what they saw. "Eh?" On the scoreboard, Seihou was winning, 12 to 0. "Eeh?" Kise shouted in shock and Yukio groaned, worried for the other team. "Hey, are you kidding?" On the court, Kagami had gotten the ball and Tomoki was all over him, like a spider who was taunting its trapped meal. "Wooh!"

"What pressure! What the hell is that guy?"

'_This bastard! I saw it on the DVD but in real life he's really that strong? Seriously, in defense he's the same level as Kise!_' Tomoki could only grin at the voices in the audience and once again tried to swipe the ball form Kagami. "Haha!" Izuki, quick to his friend's rescue, moved behind the red head. "Kagami, you carry the ball to much! Hand it over!" Kagami was quick to do the pass and Izuki quickly manuerved himself around Tomoki and even Kasuga to make the first point for Seirin. "I got-!" He started but Iwamaru slapped the ball out of his hand, blocking the shot completely. '_I thought I was free...! And that guy showed up so suddenly!_' He thought as he scowled. "Weak. You won't be able to break our defense with attacks of that level."

'_Their defense is tough!_' Hyuuga thought in a panic. '_As expected from the strongest defense of Tokyo... They won't get shaken by half-baked offenses!_'

"Seirin hasn't scored yet!"

"Awesome!"

Kise and Yukio, who both found seats in the stands, could only stare down at the Seirin team with worry in their eyes. "What the hell are they doing, geez..." The blonde started. "It was the same thing against us, but I guess Seirin is basically a team that starts slowly. But usually the one who starts accelerating is Kagami... That guy still can't do a thing so the others can't go with the flow." Yukio observed, staring down at the red head who was trying to get passed Tomoki. "Hey, Tsugawa." One of the other Seihou players started with a smirk. "Being full of spirit is good but keep some for the second half." The comment only caused him to chuckle. "It's alright!" He said with a peace sign. "I still have lots to spare! He's not as strong as I thought!" That only pissed Kagami off to absolutely no end. "What the hell did you say...!" He started as he tried to pass Tomoki, but ended up hitting against him instead. "Ouch!"

"Charging! White number 10!" The referee called from the sidelines. "What?" The red head shouted back and Riko was twitching on the bench. "That idiot... Is the blood getting to his so easily? Donate it or something!"

"Kagami, calm down!" Koganei shouted from next to her, hoping that the red head would listen to his warnings. "Kagami, it is the second one already." Takara started on his right and he groaned in annoyance. "I know!" '_But it's not just that._' He thought as he wiped from sweat from his chin, glaring over at Tomoki who still had a good old smile on his face. '_Damn... I thought only guys from the 'Generation of Miracles' could stop Kagami..._' Hyuuga thought in surprise, also staring over at the happy freshmen. '_We can't even make proper passes... We can't use the combination plays with Takara!_'

Takara had finally gotten the ball from Izuki and was ready to use her special pass and get it to one of her players, but she quickly realized one thing... None of them were open for her. In surprise she brought the ball back against her chest and Riko's own eyes widened at the sight. '_Again! There's no pass course!_'

"Seihou is using man-to-man defense." Yukio explained. "But this isn't your average one, they're constantly playing like they were about to settle the match, sticking to the opponents and pressuring them. No matter how awesome the passes are, if no one is free to get them, they can't even use half their power."

"I understand the defense is tough, but if they're playing that way, they won't have the stamina to hold until the end. This guys will. Because..." Kise said, staring back down at Takara. '_I wonder if she will finally let her 'other' talent out..._' He wondered as the blue haired girl narrowed her eyes. '_I have to do something!_' She thought as all her teammates tried to move past the Seihou players. '_...I hope this works..._' She thought in a panic as she got ready to use one of her passes, her teammates noticing her movement. "Takara! Don't do it!" Hyuuga cried from behind Iwamaru, who wouldn't let the glasses wearing captain pass. '_What the hell is she thinking?_' Kagami shouted internally as the blue haired girl released the ball, letting it zoom over both team's heads and at the backboard. "What in the world?"

After the ball left her fingertips, Takara sped down the court with lightening speed and zigzagged through all the players like they weren't even obstacles in her way, shocking everyone on the field and out. '_Takacchi!_' Kise thought as he stood from his chair, gripping tightly onto the railing in front of his seat, Yukio's eyes widening in shock at her decision. "Wah, she got through?" One of the Seihou players shouted in a panic. "Someone stop her!" The ball finally hit the back of the board and it harshly bounced back with the same force as her throw... only a catch someone who could throw it, could stop... Takara made it past all the players on the court and willed herself to jump, using the muscles that a basketball player would never need. '_Now!_' The blue haired girl suddenly flipped in the air and soared above all her teammates heads, who could stare at her in awe. "What the hell...?" Using the force of her flip, the blue haired girl caught the ball in her hands and groaned, using the last of the momentum she had to shoot it back at the goal watching as he circled the rim a few times before falling inside... scoring Seirin's first point. Takara was able to flip back before she hit the ground and landed on her feet, her hands pressed against the court as if it was the only thing keeping her up.

Silence, was the only thing that could be heard in the air other than Takara's heavy breathing at what they just witnessed her do. Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami and Mitobe who all stood on the court with her could only stare, their eyes wide as they locked with their small teammate who sat in front of them as the ball hit the ground, bouncing a few times before rolling off the court. "What... Wha... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Someone shouted from the stands, causing an uproar from everyone else in the audience. "DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT?"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"WHO IS THAT GIRL? HOW DID SHE DO THAT?"

"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?"

"Takara!" Kagami shouted, finally snapping out of his daze and hurrying over to the blue haired girl, helping her stand, the others following up behind him. "How the hell did you do that?" Hyuuga demanded once he got to her, gently shaking her by the shoulders. "Since... What... Why... Explain it to me!" Takara could only give a small smile, shrugging her shoulders at everyone's questions. "Passing isn't the only trick I have hidden up my sleeve." In the audience, Kise, and the other court, Midorima, were both stunned at what they had witnessed, never had they seen her use that kind of trick in Teikou. They knew she was a gymnast but that... was something new. '_She's been practicing._' Midorima thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he adjusted his glasses to see his little treasure. '_...Impressive._' Back with the Kise, the blonde was pressed up close to the rail but heard his cell phone go off and he pulled it out to see who it could have been from. His eyes widened slightly at the caller ID and he opened the message, reading it carefully before he slowly turned his head and glanced up at the top of the stadium, his eyes narrowing when he spotted a familiar red head with a dark smirk.

"Time out from Seirin!" The referee shouted as Riko stood by the head table, her eyes immediately locking on her small female player as the teams hurried to their sides, the eyes of the Seihou player's locking on the back of her number 11 jersey. '_That girl..._' Tomoki could only grin over at her, his interest in her now growing. Back with Seirin, the team had surrounded their coach and she looked at all of them, a fierce look in her eyes. "Seihou is using old martial arts." She explained and it only confused Kagami, who thought of two men fighting. "Old martial arts? Hi-ya?"

"They're not kicking..." She said, staring over at him like he was stupid. "I'm not talking about the same martial arts! I mean, more exactly, what they're using is 'martial arts movements'. One of those is called the 'nanba run'. Usually, when you're running, the arm you swing forward is the opposite one of your leg but with the nanba run, you're running while swinging forward the arm on the same side as your leg."

"By twisting your body that way, there's less burden on it. It seems you lose less stamina that way." Yukio said to Kise, who listened with interest. "You sure know your stuff, huh?" He said the black haired second year nodded. "That's because they're an unusual team, even at the national level. There's been some articles on them in monthly basketball, too."

'_I see, that's why... That guy, Tsugawa... The pressure he puts as a defender is even stronger than last year. Also it seems he hasn't given up his little quirk on Takara..._' He thought, darkly staring over at the Seihou player who was practically leaping from the bench wanting to get back on the court and play. "But... These guys aren't going to let themselves be bossed around at this rate, right?"

"Other than the nanba run they can use their strength even when not steady on their feet, move faster without losing balance, they're using various basic movements of old martial arts. That's the strength of Seihou." She continued and Kagami nodded, trying to process exactly what she was telling them. '_Martial arts movements... So, that was what felt out of place..._' He thought and continued listening to his coach. "But it's not like they're disappearing or flying. The opponents are high school students just like you! They'll fall for feints and you can destroy their balance by taking them by surprise. They're playing basketball, just like you. As long as you're playing like usual, it'll work. It's not the time to go crazy just yet!" The team smiled at the end of her motivational speech and before they dispersed, the brunette turned to Takara and grabbed her shoulders, tears filling her eyes. "WHY DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE YOU COULD DO STUFF LIKE THAT?" She cried, causing the blue haired girl to blink. "You never asked."

"GAAH, TAKARA! YOU BRAT!" The boys chuckled and turned from the two girls and Kagami scratched the back of his head before turning over to Izuki. "Izuki-senpai, would you mind giving me the ball?" He asked, confusing his second year partner. "Eh?"

"Let me go against that guy once more."

"Then it's alright to leave it to you? Do you have some kind of plan?" He asked with a smile and Kagami shrugged, moving back onto the court. "No... but the guy is still human just like me, right? I just have... to go faster than the opponent I guess." Of course, that as not the answer Izuki had expected. "Wooh, what's with that? Are you sure it'll be okay?" He asked Takara as she moved behind him. "I think it will be alright. He is a man who will do the things he has to do."

The timeout ended and both teams quickly back onto the court, Kagami getting ball from Izuki and was once again being blocked by Tomoki, who smirked at the play. "Oh, one-on-one? Come!" The two stared one another down and Kagami scowled. "Who cares if you're using martial arts or whatever. Basketball is basketball, right!" With that said, the red head sped past the freshmen, who jumped back in his way, but was shocked when Kagami passed him again, faster than the first time. _'A counter attack with a change of pace?_' He thought in shock as Kagami hurried to the basket, scoring the second point for Seirin. "Fast!" Tomoki muttered as the audience all gasped at what happened. "Oooh! Seriously? That thing just now?"

"Lightening speed!"

"Hee." Kasuga said as he chuckled, walking past Tomoki with a smirk. "That's the first time I've seen someone pass you." Tomoki stood silently and after a while, started to laugh under his breath, confusing the blonde. "Ha ha ha... No, it starts from now on... It's more fun when it's hard!" He said with a large grin, his eyes trailing back over to Kagami who stared the shaven haired teen down himself.

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, Shuutoku was playing against their opponents and Midorima held the ball in his grasp, taking another shot, which of course went in. "Woooh! The third one in a row!" Someone shouted and another responded in awe. "So this is Midorima Shintarou of the 'Generation of Miracles'!" The green haired teen moved over to his captain after the shot, adjusting his glasses. "Captain."

"Ah, you've got enough already?"

"Yes, I was able to check my sense of touch."

"Geez..." His captain said with a sigh, allowing the substitution to be made. "Shuutoku, substitution!" The referee called as Midorima made his way off and onto the bench. "It's only been five minutes and they're reserving him already?"

"Shuutoku is really tough!"

"Seems like they've got it easy on Midorimacchi's side." Kise commented, watching the Shuutoku game. "Well of course. Their opponent is an average, normal school too, with no hope of winning. If there's something to watch, it's over there..." Yukio said, commenting the Seirin battle who were losing 6 to 15. "Is what I want to say, but..."

On the court, the Seihou team had the ball and Kasuga smirked before tossing the ball to Tomoki, who quickly tossed it to Iwamaru, the way they passed made it seem like the ball was on fire it was so fast. 'The passes!' Kagami thought in a panic, trying to find the ball, which kept getting thrown around. 'They barely even keep the ball before throwing it again!' Even Takara had to admit that she was surprised and very impressed by their passes and how they wouldn't drop them at that catching speed. "Eh? What the hell is that?" One of the freshmen shouted and Hyuuga growled, him and Izuki both shouting at once. "Mitobe, go!" The silent second year jumped in front of Iwamaru and caused him to throw the ball back over to Tomoki who tried to take a shot, but was fouled once again by Kagami. "Four! White number 10!"

'_Hey, hey, isn't it the third one already?_' The Seirin captain shouted and Kagami growled, glaring over at the Seihou freshmen. "Shit..." '_Rather than moving quickly, its just that they're barely moving at all! It feels like they're throwing the ball without preparing. Does this use martial arts too?_'

"Kagamicchi started Seirin's engine by scoring but it still doesn't get better than that, huh?" Kise asked, leaning against his hand in his chair. "These guys wouldn't have been called Kings just because of their defense, you know. Even their offense is far above average." Yukio said and the blonde nodded. "Hmm..."

"It's true that there aren't any genius scorers like Kagami or you in Seihou, Kise, but they're of a different type. They're using martial arts as a support in both defense and offense. When they get in their third year, they can use them at a considerable level. Seihou isn't a team with geniuses, it's a team with experts." He said, looking over at Kasuga and Iwamaru, which only caused Kise to smirk and stare over at his favorite little blue haired girl. "But if you're talking about experts, there's one in Seirin too."

"Out of bounds! Ball for Seirin!" The referee called with a blow of his whistle, the score 6 to 15, Seihou. Tomoki started to walk down the court and suddenly bumped into something, or rather someone. "9 points, huh... Hmm... Hm?" Takara, of course being annoyed of bumped into, looked over at him and apologized. "Sorry."

"You're...!" Tomoki started, suddenly realizing that she was on the court and not on the bench like he thought she would be. "Wait, you're playing in this match? Are you kidding? Seriously? I didn't even notice your existence!" He shouted in a panic and Takara blinked. "I was playing." She said calmly and both Kagami and Hyuuga were shocked that he hadn't noticed her on the court, especially after he treated her earlier before the game even started. '_He forgot her even though they played against either other in the past! And after he taunted her earlier?_'

"Hmm, I guess you must just be a back up player! Ha, do your best at this rate then!" He said with a smirk. "Last year it seems that my senpais ended the first quarter 20 points ahead of your school! That's why I'm going to make it to 30 this year, you know!" He told her and to the others, it seemed as though he was trying to impress her more than anything else. "So don't be too depressed when I beat you!"

"Understood." Takara said as he started to walk away, taking a confused glance back over at her. "I will do my best in order to not be depressed." He seemed confused by her words and she ignored him by jogging over to Izuki. "Izuki-senpai." She started at his side, the second year dribbling the ball. "...Hm?"

The game continued on and it was back to a man-on-man defense, everyone at this point was either blocking or guarding the other. "Seriously, they're completely stuck..." One of the freshmen said. "It's too troublesome to pass the ball like that..." Izuki, who still had the ball, quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed that Takara was open so he took his chance. "They're blocking the pass courses... Hm?" The ball landed in Takara's hand and she quickly passed it over to Mitobe, shocking Iwamaru who was blocking him. "What?" '_A pass from the back of the defense?_' With the catch, Mitobe took the shot for his team and scored, bringing them up to 8 points. "What was that pass just now? It came back like a boomerang!"

"Who? Who knows?"

"No matter how strong the fortress is for Seihou's defense, it seems they've never had to face passes form their inside walls." Kise explained, chuckling at the team's facial expressions. "Shit... What the hell was that?"

"Now, now. Just calm down." Kasuga said as he dribbled around Izuki and speeding over toward the goal. "Damn!" '_It's like he didn't use any power at all, but...!_' "Here, I go!" The blonde as he was about to shot the ball, but Kagami jumped up behind him and knocked the ball from his shocked fingers. "Wooh! A block! So high!"

"Seirin seems suddenly full of life!" The Seirin team all suddenly sprung to life and continued to score point after point thanks to Takara's quick passes as he hide behind the taller players. Hyuuga quickly got the ball from Takara and he shot a three-pointer, the shot easily going in. "Ooh! Three points!" People in the audience shouted with awe and the score board went off, the referee blowing his whistle. "End of the first quarter!"

As the teams started to make their way off the court, Iwamaru, who grabbed Tomoki by the back of his jersey, dragged the freshmen over to Hyuuga and started. "By the way, it seems like this guy was making fun of you again earlier. Sorry about that." He apologized with as sigh and Hyuuga chuckled, nervously at the sudden arrival of the two. "No... well... Honestly, yeah, it made us remember the trauma last year. But well, we're alright now." He said with a smile and he glanced over at the score, which was a tie, 19 to 19. "Because we overcame it." He explained as he moved back over to his team, who were all staring down the other high schoolers, their eyes full of determination, the Seihou staring back with just as much ferocity. This battle had only just begun...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Eight: A Little Blue Surprise**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Nine: Believe In Us**_'

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story since it has been published! You are all so fantastic and I appreciate all the support you all have given me! It's mean so much! So once again I would love to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you **Pri-Chan 1410**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **BladePhoenix41**, **Lady Syndra**, **hitomi65**, **Bommie**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Jaz-147**, **gigi323**, **luckyschoolgirl**, and **MusixAkira948**! Thank you all again for your words and comments!

*Also noted! I know some of you might think Takara's little trick might be impossible or insane haha but I have a friend who is a gymnast and a basketball player she and was able to perform this for me at the park by my house. So do not fret my friends it is possible! :) (If confused relate back to chapter one with Takara performing basic dance/gymnast warm ups!) I am a dancer of 17 years as well so most things I type for Takara relative to dance or gymnastics will only be realistic things! But also do not forget that tumbler gymnasts can jump and flip multiple almost 15 feet in the air with a running start. ;D Fun facts of the day!

Hope everyone enjoyed chapter eight! Have a wonderful night everyone! Please read and review!


	9. Believe In Us

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Nine: Believe In Us _

~ * '_**This team... Is shining on the court!**_' * ~

* * *

Tomoki could only stand, staring over at the scoreboard in shock. "Same score..." He muttered in awe before freaking out on his side of the court. "What a waste...! Wait, is that even possible... Aren't we like far away from our goal?" Iwamaru, who was getting annoyed as his whining, shouted over at him to shut his mouth. "Tsugawa! Don't get carried away. Shut up." Tomoki twitched as his captain's expression and quickly sat down on the bench, "Yes! I mean, sorry!"

"...If there is anyone among you that thinks even slightly like Tsugawa, let me remind you something." Iwamaru started, looking over at his team and coach, who sat in front of the group. "These guys are strong. Don't make the mistake of thinking they're inferior." The coach of Seihou, an older man named Matsumoto Yukinori, nodded at his captain and started. "Yeah. Iwamaru understands it well, huh? Don't be taken off guard. You're ten years too early to be self-conceited. Remember that they are in high school, just like you. You don't know what can happen in a match until the end. Don't give them the slightest opening. Remember the match-"

"Is only the beginning!" Riko shouted at her team on the other side, determination sparkling in her eyes. "We'll keep the same formations for both offense and defense! Just one thing, you're getting lured into passing around too much, so take care of that! And Kagami, you're making too many fouls!" She said, glaring over at the red head. "Uhh..." He started but sighed because he knew she as right. "Don't get relaxed because we're on par with them or they'll take back the flow of the match. The important thing is too attack!"

"Yeah!"

"Beginning of the second quarter!" The head table shouted and the teams started to move back onto the court. "Alright!" Hyuuga shouted as he stretched his arms, but stopped when he heard Riko call his name. "Hyuuga... You're still sure about this, right?" She asked him and he nodded, moving past her to meet with the team. "Yeah." When the second quarter began, everyone in the audience was in awe at what they were watching. "Awesome! It's even tighter!" Someone shouted, another responding. "So that's Tokyo's best defense at full power?"

"Here is comes!" Riko shouted, her and Koganei not letting their eyes leave the court. "What incredible pressure!" Kise said, him and Yukio also watching the two teams in awe. "I won't let you pass like before again!" Tomoki shouted as he guarded the red head, Kagami growling as he tried to move around him. '_This bastard... Seriously, I can't pass this guy! But..._' He started, tossing the ball behind him and over to Takara, who passed the ball right in between Tomoki's legs. '_If it's the two of us!_' "Eeh?" The freshman shouted as he tried to process what had just happened. '_What happened...!_'

Kagami, who once again had the ball, was now being blocked by Iwamaru. "I won't let you!" He shouted as he stood in front of the red head's way, the Seirin freshmen gasping at Takara's sudden movement over to her partner. "She's already there to help!" It was then, that this time, Kagami passed the ball under the opponent's captain's legs and to Takara who slammed the ball across the court to where the freshman tiger was running and he immediately dunked the ball, scoring. "Wooh! What?"

"What was that just now?"

'_They even have cooperation plays like that? Wait, that number 11, where did she even come from? She wasn't a substitute! But..._' Tomoki thought quickly, the benched players of Seihou staring at the court in shock. "Both Tsugawa and the captain were passed!" One of them shouted and Kise smirked in the audience, running his hand through his hair. "Those two are working together even better than before."

"They completely destroyed that defense. But..." Yukio started. "One thing is bothering me... This amount of sweat, it's not something you'd see already in the 2nd quarter." He observed and back on the court, Tomoki had began to laugh, Kasuga wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "What are you laughing about?"

"Ah, sorry!"

"Nah, I don't really mind, you know. You're happy because that number 10 is overheating, right? It means your cover is working well." This only caused the freshman to grin. "It's not enough yet! I have to make it even more painful for him!" He said with determination and the blonde chuckled. "Ooh, what a reliable sadist."

"On top of that, it's true that the offensive power of those two is impressive, but it's only one person who's scoring right?" The game continued on and the pressure between the two teams had caused the audience to just watch in silence, not allowing their eyes to leave the players. Kagami had the ball and Tomoki was guarding him but the red head felt a different vibe from the other first year. '_What's this all of a sudden... There's no pressure at all... He isn't going to stop me? I don't care what you're thinking about! I'll score from above!_' As he manuerved to shot, both Takara and Hyuuga quickly caught the mistake and the glasses wearing captain was too late to stop him. "Wait, don't do it, Kagami!" As the red head jumped into the air, Tomoki quickly put himself in front and was knocked down by the force of his jump, sending him to fall onto the court. "Offensive foul! White, number 10!" The referee shouted after blowing his whistle and Kagami was practically livid at the call. "WHAT?"

"Four!" The referee shouted again with a small white flag that read '4' and the audience finally broke from their silence trances. "Waah, it's the fourth one!"

"Seirin's scorer is in foul trouble!"

"And it's only the second quarter?" Kagami scowled and glared down over at Tomoki who was still on the ground, his own smirk on his face. '_This guy... It was on purpose...!_' Kise himself up in the stands, was also livid at the fact that Kagami could be so stupid to fall for such a trick. "Idiot! What are you doing? Geez!"

"No other way than getting him substituted, he won't be able to play if he's afraid of making a last foul." Yukio said, also starting to get worried for the Seirin team.

"That moron..!" Riko groaned on the bench, along with Koganei who was gripping at his hair at the foul. Takara, who still stood on the court sweating, could only stare over at her friend, contemplating. "I'd like a substitution." Riko said to the head table and Kagami was finally brought back to reality and that he was about to be taken off. "It's still alright!" He shouted trying to defend himself. "I just have to not make any more fouls, right? I can do it!" Hyuuga stood silently as he stared over at the determination in Kagami's eyes, but sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess it's as good time as any. I was planning to have both you and Takara pull back anyway."

"...Eh?" The red head explained and even Takara was a little surprised at his words. "Me as well?" She asked and he nodded. "It's something we decided from the start. To let you play only the first half. Well, don't worry. We will take down Seihou ourselves." Hyuuga told the two freshmen as Izuki and Mitobe stood behind him, agreeing with their captain's determination to win without the power combo, Riko on the sidelines believing in her fellow second years. "What... What's that about?" Kagami shouted. "Me and Takara only playing the first half...!"

"I guess there are two reasons for that. The first one is that you two are the only ones who can defeat Midorima. Even if we win this match, in order to win against Shuutoku, we definitely will have to do something about Midorima. But Shuutoku is already preserving Midorima just like we thought. We won't be able to win if you two are exhausted. It's true that if we have both of you playing this whole match, we'll have better chances of winning against Seihou, but on the other hand, we definitely won't be able to win against Shuutoku next. If we're preserving you, our changes of defeating Seihou are way lower, but we'll still have a few percents of chances of making it to the final league." the captain finished explaining and Kagami just didn't want to have it.

"No, we'll manage to somehow defeat Midorima... Even if we're tired! On top of that-!" Before he could finish, Takara simply placed her hand in front of his mouth, stopping him from continuing on. "Kagami... We should do as we are told." She told him and he almost snapped. "What?" The blue haired girl pulled back her hand and locked eyes with his own, explaining. "I believe in our senpais. And the most important thing is definitely the other reason." The red head scowled over at his smaller friend, but also realized that she was right, they had to believe in their friends. "Seirin, member change!" The head table called and both Koganei, and a second year, Satoshi Tsuchida, who hadn't played at all since the beginning of the year were finally up to play. "Geez, that's one fine gamble." Izuki said with a smile and the two seconds years hurried out to meet up with their team. "Yeah... Been a while since I last played in a match." Satoshi explained and Koganei grinned, hitting his friend against the shoulder. "Then show them your good sides, Tsucchi!" The two moved past both Kagami and Takara, and the four all gave one another high fives. "...I'll play if it gets dangerous." Kagami said and Koganei scoffed. "What is the guy with four fouls saying? Leave it to us!"

"...Two of them?" The other high schoolers started. "They're planning to save both the freshmen?" Tomoki on the other head, was almost as high as a kite with the fact that Kagami was now off the court. "Arara! He's not here anymore... Well, it won't be much of a challenge but let's do this!" Hyuuga could only groan at him. "What's with the freshmen lately..." By this time, Hyuuga had been ready to snap. "Shut the hell up, you lowly scum. I'm going to teach you the proper way to speak to a senpai, baldy."

"Scum- Scum?" Tomoki shouted in shock and Hyuuga moved back him, his eyes darkly lingering back at the freshman, who shivered at the glare. On the other court, the Shuutoku freshmen Takao and Midorima were sitting on the benches, but the black haired one noticed the change on the court. "Hm? Seems like something's happening on the other court... Hey, the two freshmen of Seirin are benched. Are they giving up the match?" Midorima sat silently as the two watched and noticed Hyuuga had the ball, zooming past Tomoki so quickly that Iwamaru had to step in and join to block the second year captain. "No... Actually it's the contrary." The green haired teen said, slightly narrowing his eyes. "Those eyes... They're planning to win" Hyuuga then quickly passed the ball to Mitobe between the two Seihou players and the black haired second year easily dunked the ball, impressing Kagami who whistled. "So he can dunk too..."

"I've overheard your talk earlier." Iwamaru started, moving over to Hyuuga who glanced over at the over captain, listening to him. "But if you're doing that just for the sake of winning against Shuutoku... then it means you're badly underestimating us." He said and Hyuuga smirked in response. "Aah, that was just for show. Our real reason is the second one, but it's no big thing really. There's no way we can be satisfied if we win our return match by relying on our freshmen, don't you think? In other words... This is about our pride as senpais."

"Your pride as senpais, huh..." Kasuga said, a smirk of his own on his lips as he stared over at the Seirin members. "Nice, I like that kind of stuff." The blonde said and Izuki narrowed his eyes at him, not liking his sadistic grin and tone. "You say senpai, but aren't you guys only one year older than me?" Tomoki asked laughing over at Hyuuga, but was slapped by Iwamaru. "Seriously, shut up already! ...We accept the challenge, come!"

"Well then, we won't hold back, let's do this Seihou!" The Seirin captain shouted and both teams moved back into positions with the score 30 to 31, Seihou. Takara and Kagami both watched the match from the bench, and the red head had a sour look on his face. "What's with that serious face!" Riko asked as she hit her fist against his cheek lightly. "They aren't that weak, it'll be all right! Stop worrying pointlessly and cheer for them!"

"...Yes!" The game began again and Seihou's number 8 sped past Koganei and was about to make a shot, worrying the two other freshmen on the benches. "Like hell!" Hyuuga shouted as he jumped up and blocked the ball from the player, also stealing it and hurrying down the court before passing it to Izuki. "Ooh, awesome! They stopped Seihou!" The ball was then passed over to Mitobe who was being blocked by Iwamaru, but that didn't stop the silent player from starting to take a shot. '_This posture...! Could it be that this guy... Is a hook shooter?_' The shot was made by Mitobe and the Seihou captain was indeed impressed. '_He wasn't one last year... Quite a bold skill he learned since then._' "It seems you didn't spend the last year playing around, huh..." He only earned a nod to his question. "So what." Kasuga shouted as he was now in position of the ball. "You're not there yet!" He was able to pass Izuki and score a shot for Seihou, annoying the black haired player. '_A scoop shot! I've seen such a gentle throw before... If Iwamaru is the 'hard' type of player, than this guy is the 'soft' one...!_'

Of course, Izuki wasn't going to let the blonde defeat him so easily and he quickly passed the ball over to Koganei who sped down the court and scored a point of his own. "Ooh, Seirin caught up immediately!" Kise had to admit that he was impressed at the second years and how they were doing without Kagami and Takara. "Ooh... They're hanging in there way better than I expected."

"...Actually, how they're playing now is probably the most fitting for them." '_Takara and Kagami's offensive powers are far above the rest so they could use them immediately, but the team with those two exists only since this spring. You could say it's still in development._' Yukio thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he examined the Seirin players. "Hyuuga's outside shots, Mitobe's hook shots... With those at the core of the offenses, this is the other side of Seirin that was developed during the last year. They must have trained considerably since their defeat last year, in order to win. And... there is one thing I understood. The keyman of this team right now is the guy I matched up against last time." At this, the blonde seemed confused at what his friend meant. "It's not the captain?" He asked and Yukio shook his head. "Hyuuga is the support pillar on a mental level. The play-maker is the point guard." He explained glancing down over at Izuki, who now held the ball. "That guy probably has one more eye." Now Kise was definitely confused at what he was talking about. "Eye...?"

"All right! Let's score this one!" Izuki shouted as he began dribbling the ball, narrowing his eyes at the opposing players and using his own special skill on the court. He examined the positions of every player and quickly tossed the ball to Hyuuga before sprinting past Kasuga, who was hit by one of his other players who was trying to chase after Hyuuga. "Wha?" He shouted as his teammate groaned at the collision; Hyuuga passed the ball back to Izuki and he took a shot, scoring another for his team. "Wooh, he scored!"

"Awesome, Seirin!"

"They're not losing to the King Seihou!"

"Shit! Even though we were covering the right side!" One of the Seihou players growled, the other player who hit Kasuga, agreeing. "He used me as a screen..."

'_Are you kidding?_' Kasuga shouted internally. '_That timing just now... He couldn't have done that without seeing everything from above, at least..._' On the benches, Riko was explaining to Takara and Kagami how Izuki had did it, surprising the two. "Izuki can see it. Because he has the 'Eagle's Eye'! He doesn't have any special physical abilities, but he's able to switch his point of sight in his mind. That means he is able to see things through various perspectives. He can always see the entire court. I told you it would be all right, didn't I? Hyuuga and the others aren't all-rounders, but they all have one strong point and they've spent the last year polishing it." The four freshmen were indeed impressed at their senpai's hidden talents and Takara watched Hyuuga and Izuki on the court in amusement. "Wasn't that a hot shot?"

"Get substituted right now or die!"

"Di- Eh? Hey!" She rolled her eyes at the two friends and moved back over to Riko, as one of the freshmen shouted excitedly. "Our senpais are really awesome after all! Then, Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai too?"

"Koganei can shoot from any range!"

"Ooh?" The two cried in excitement but Kagami was very unimpressed when he made such a dramatic shot and it hit the rim, missing the shot. "But his accuracy is average." She said and the red head shouted. "Isn't that completely plain?"

"And for the record Tsuchida's strong point is rebounds. Now be quiet and watch!" The fourth quarter now was coming to an end with less than 3 minutes left, Seihou in the lead 54 to 49. The ball was slapped from Izuki's hands and was about to go past one of the Seihou players who didn't even care to try and grab it. '_This one's going out!_' He thought but Koganei shot past him like a cheetah and jumped, slapping the ball back onto the court, but it caused him topple over the bench between Riko and Kagami. "Here! Ha! Hmm?"

"Gyaa! Koganei! Are you all-? Aah he's not alright at all! Waah, his eyes are spinning!" She shouted as she bent down to help her friend sit up, the others hurrying over. "Hey, Koganei!" Hyuuga shouted as he and Izuki hurried over with Tsuchida, the poor cat like teen groaning at the pain in his head. "I think it's just a light concussion, but I guess there's no other way but substituting him..."

"Then let me play! Please!" Kagami shouted and the captain glared over at him. "What are you talking about, you know you can't. Did you forget already what you need to use this energy for, moron! We'll finish it ourselves, so just wait!"

"Still, I can't just stand doing nothing after all! If I can do anything for you senpais..." He started, but Takara's bell like voice interrupted him. "I think the same too." She began, but slapped her hand against the side of his face, pushing him away from Hyuuga as she stood up from the bench. "That is why the person with four fouls should stay back."

"Wah? What did you say, Takara you little brat!" He shouted as he started to mess up her hair knowing it would annoy her. "Even if you play, Tomoki will have you make a foul again and you will be ejected from the court." She told him and he scoffed. "I won't! And that's why I need to take my revenge on Tsugawa!"

"Then I will defeat Tomoki in your stead."

"What?" As the two continued to bicker about the substituting position, Hyuuga looked over and noticed the score board, Seihou 64 and Seirin 58. '_Five minutes left... and six points behind..._' With that, he sighed with a smile, looking over at the blue haired girl. "I get it... Then I'll leave your fellow freshman to you, Takara." Takara gave a nod to her team and pulled off her shirt, her jersey underneath as she made her way over to the head table to be substituted in, but of course Tomoki was very surprised at her reappearance. "Huh? I was sure it'd be Kagami who would come back!" As she made her way onto the court, he moved over to her with a frown. "What, it's just you? Sorry but I wanted to go against Kagami again..."

"Sorry, I may be lacking in strength, but I have come for what seems to be revenge. As his representative." She told him and it only caused him to begin chuckling at her serious tone. "Ha ha. Kagami's revenge? Oomuro! Do you mind letting me mark that girl?" He asked one of his teammates, who looked confused. "Ha, why?"

"Well... It seems like someone came to ask for a refund!" The two narrowed their eyes at one another and got back in their positions as the game started, Tomoki still trying to taunt Takara with his words. "I was surprised it was you and not Kagami coming back, but in the end you're still a freshman. I guess Seirin's senpai's aren't reliable after all! You know, since they said they put you two on the bench because of their pride as senpai's earlier. But aren't you on the court right now?"

The blue haired girl was slightly starting to get annoyed at the shaved head freshmen but she spoke calmly to him no matter what she was feeling. "I was the one who asked to play. And looking back on how the match went until now, you should not be thinking that. Just in the same way a senpai was pride, a kouhai has respect. In order to support the senpais I respect as well, I will defeat you." She told him, and in mere seconds, she vanished from his eye sight shocking him. "Wha?" '_I lost her! Why? When...!_' Takara, who was now under the basket, received a pass from Izuki and used one of her special passes to get it to Hyuuga who scored. "Wooh! Here it comes again!"

"Seirin's magic pass!"

'_...How do they do that? It's true that those passes are a threat, but even the players getting them are able to dodge the defense?_' Iwamaru thought in shock as Hyuuga jumped in front of a pass to one of the Seihou players and getting it back to Takara. "WHAT?" '_He stopped the pass! It can't be that these guys..._' The ball was swiftly passed to Mitobe and he scored another point for Seirin, Kagami watching Takara in awe on the benches. '_Now that I think about it, it's the first time I see Takara from the bench..._' "Awesome..." He muttered and Riko grinned at his side. "What, you're just noticing that now? It's always like this!"

"What the hell is that?" Tomoki shouted in a rage on the court as his teammates were also trying to figure out how the smaller girl was doing it. "Wh... Why?"

"These guys... They're completely reading our movements..." On the Seihou side, their coach was sitting on the ground, his eyes narrowed darkly at the court. "They've done it... It's the first time a team has studied us to that extent."

"Our DVD player even died for that sake..." Hyuuga commented and the blonde chuckled. "You got us there, huh." He said and Kise continued to watch as Yukio spoke. "Old martial arts, like the name says, are ancient techniques. They're a completely different way of thinking from our era of sports science. Seihou's strength is all about using them to move in a unique way... But..."

"If it's unique, then there are patterns!" Riko explained to Kagami. "In order to predict your next moves form those patterns, we've watched all of your matches so far until the DVDs were all worn out. Well, I may say that, but we could actually use it only since the beginning of the second half." Hyuuga explained and Izuki continued. "In practice, these aren't obvious enough to be called patterns, anyway. We're no patrons of patterns." The game then continued on and Tsuchida took a shot, scoring another point for Seirin and bringing their score to 70. "They took the lead? Seriously?"

"Seirin caught up!"

"There's no time left!" Kise said from his seat as the score board read 25 seconds, gripping onto the knee of his pants as he watched. "They definitely can't let them score!" Iwamaru wasn't going to let the other team win and scored a quick dunk, growling as he shouted over at the Seirin team, Kasuga glaring over at them. "Don't take the King lightly! It's 10 years too early for bastards like you to win against us!" Seihou got back into their defense and Riko gasped from the sidelines. "What? Man-to-man defense on the whole court?"

"They're not just defending... They want to score another basket!" Yukio shouted and Izuki almost had the ball stolen from Kasuga who missed by mere centimeters. '_He's acting so serious now that it's the last seconds! Damn it... I can't go through!_' Mitobe, noticing this, hurried over to help Izuki and jumped up against the blonde, blocking him. "Neato bet, Mitobe!" The ball was then tossed to Takara and Hyuuga sped past Iwamaru, trying to be open for her. "Damn!"

Takara, who was ready to pass the ball out, gasped when Tomoki jumped in front of her, his eyes full of determination as he tried to stop her. "Tsugawa?" Kise, his eyes widening as he jumped forward, grabbing onto the rails. "Why... He sensed where she was from the pass course!"

"TAKARA!" Kagami shouted from the bench and Takara nodded, switching the pass course quickly within her own fingertips, shocking Tomoki. '_She went through? It can't be, with that timing... She's changing his pass target...!_' With that, Tsuchida jumped in front of Iwamaru and Hyuuga was now wide open and he caught the pass taking the final shot, scoring a three pointer before the buzzer went off. There was only moments of silence before the whole Seirin team cheered at their victory, the score 73 to 71. "MATCH OVER!" The team moved into one another and Iwamaru scoffed, one of the other Seihou players muttering the two words they never wanted to hear. "We lost..."

"Wha..." Tomoki started, a fire raging inside him at the defeat. "WHY? Seirin is a team that was just created last year, right? We definitely practiced a lot too! And last you weren't a match for our team at all! We should definitely be the strongest...!"

"Enough, Tsugawa." Iwamaru told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But...!"

"It's not the strongest team that wins, the team that wins is the strongest." He explained and Kasuga agreed, hitting the freshman on the shoulder as he walked past him. "Yup, that's it. Come on, let's line up. Those guys were stronger. Only that." Tomoki, still not happy about that answer, moved over to the blue haired girl, narrowing his eyes. "You! Generation girl! ...Tell me your name!"

"...Eh?" She started and he groaned. "Your name!"

"...Kuroko Takara." Tomoki growled and moved past her, knocking his shoulder against her own. "Female or not, I won't forget you!" She stared him off in silence before moving over with her team to stand in line with Seihou, the two shouted their thanks. "Seirin High wins 73 to 71!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The two teams moved away from the court and Riko was shaking on the bench with joy, trying to not let her tears fall from her eyes. '_Awesome, everyone congratulations... Damn, the tears are welling up... I can't cry, there's still a match after that!_' Hyuuga, noticing her expression, sighed and placed his hand against her head. "Pull yourself together, Coach. It's still too early for crying. The tears of joy will be for when we win the next battle. They're strong..." He told her, glancing over at the other court as Shuutoku's own match finally ended, the score 113 to 38. "To that extent... even though the opponent was a team that still made it to the best 8..."

The Shuutoku player's made their way off the court and Takao yawned from his spot on the bench. "We still have a break, now..." He said finishing his yawn and grinning over at Midorima. "But... Aren't you glad? Seirin made it this far."

"You could have known that by looking. Are you making fun of me?" He said with annoyance, but Takao couldn't help but smirk at the dark grin that formed on the green haired teen's lips at the thought of crushing Seirin High with his own fingers...

"Seems like it's over on Shuutoku's side." Kise said. "So the final is Shuutoku against Seirin, huh?" Yukio nodded but couldn't help but sigh as he spoke. "Still, 2 matches in the same day is too crazy... It's stupidly hard. But, whether they laugh or cry in the end, in three hours we'll know who will be qualified for the final league!"

* * *

In the Seirin locker room, all the players were putting on their team jackets and Riko was shouting out commands to her friends. "Put on your jackets so that your bodies don't cool off! And be careful when stretching! Here's so amino acid for the fatigue! And don't forget your energy supplements! I'll be massaging your legs so remove your shoes!" She finished as she started the massaging with Hyuuga who had removed his shoes for her. "How do you feel?" She asked as she started as he smiled. "Thanks. Well... I would lie if I said I wasn't tired, but I guess I'll be able to run until the end of the next match with that." He said and Koganei glanced around the room while he started to eat a banana he packed. "Hm? Where's Kagami?"

"Ah..." Izuki started also looking around for him, but spotted the red head leaning against the lockers fast asleep. Riko, who also noticed, gasped and jumped up from the floor and moved over to him. "Wah! Hey, Kagami! If you sleep your body will be all stiff!" She shouted and Hyuuga chuckled. "Ah, leave him be."

"He was unusually feeling down after the match." Izuki started with a smile and Koganei nodded, placing his arms behind his head. "Because he was benched for his 4 fouls, right? Even though he shouldn't mind that..."

"You being replaced at the end was outside our predictions though, Koga." Tsuchida said chuckling nervously. "Without Takara, it would have honestly been dangerous." This of course caused the cat boy to groan, knowing his friend was right. "Maybe he's feeling responsible in his own way? More than just sleeping, it's like to be ready for the next match, he wants to save until the last drop of his strength." Hyuuga explained and the team nodded, all smiling over at the red head freshman, who stared to silently snore. "Excuse me, I am going to the washroom." Takara said and Koganei smiled. "Ah, I'm going too. I'll walk you over."

* * *

Inside the men's restroom, Takao was whistling a happy tune while washing his hands in the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. '_To think Seirin really made it this far... But I was really surprised._' He thought as he dried off his hands, hearing a voice coming from outside the door. "I'll be quick, Takara! Don't walk off without me!" At the name of the female, Takao smirked and decided to wait until Koganei was finished so he could walk out with him and confront the smaller player. '_All alone without the tiger I see._' He commented and pretended to wash his hands again as Koganei did himself. As the cat boy made his move to leave, Takao followed him out and spotted the blue haired girl who was leaning against the wall. "Yo." He said to her which shocked Koganei, cause he had no idea he was being followed out. "...Hello." Takara said in slight surprise and he grinned. "Oh? A group run to the washrooms, is it? Good luck for the next match." He said as he gently pat her shoulder as he walked by, smirking down at her as he left. "Hm? ...Hmm?" Koganei was indeed shocked and surprised at what just played out. '_Wait... Isn't that weird? This guy noticed Takara... Has that ever happened?_'

"Takacchiii~!" Kise shouted with joy and he sped past Koganei, almost knocking the cat boy over in the process. "Whoa!" The blonde easily scooped the smaller girl up into his arms and spun her around, still grinning up at her. "I'm so proud of you! It's the first time I've seen you play from the stands!" The blue haired girl smiled softly and pat the top of his head, allowing his head to fall into her stomach as he continued to hold her up. "I didn't know you would be here, Kise."

"I would never miss a chance to watch you play, Takacchi! Look! I brought Yukio with me too!" He said with a grin as he turned around, ultimately making her turn as well since he still held her. "Yukiocchi!" Yukio twitched as his nickname and kicked the blonde in the shin, almost sending the two toppling over. "Call me that again and next time I'll hit your face!" The blonde whimpered at the hit against his leg and gently sent Takara down before he dropped her from all the blows his captain was giving him. "Always so mean to me..." The black haired teen rolled his eyes and looked down at Takara, who was rubbing Kise's shoulder hoping to help calm him. "...You were pretty good out there." He admitted and she looked up at him, surprised at his compliment. "But don't let your guard down against Shuutoku. I know you played with Midorima in Middle School but that school aren't push overs, you have to play until you are ready to fall."

"...Thank you." She told him with a small smile and a slight blush appeared on the second year's cheeks, causing him to quickly turn away from her and Kise, before the blonde could see his reaction. "We'll be watching from the stands, don't blow it." He then hurried down the hall and Kise laughed, kissing Takara's cheek before running after his friend. "Good luck, Takacchi!" The blue haired girl waved after the blonde and Koganei smiled down at her, the two making their way back to the locker rooms, both friends not noticing a tall red head staring them down with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"All right, 10 minutes left! Let's go!" Both the Shuutoku and Seirin teams started to leave their locker rooms and Midorima chose to stay a little longer, sitting on the bench. "Excuse me, please go ahead." He told his teammates and they nodded, allowing the green haired teen to have his time alone. "...Kagami. It is time." Takara said in the other room, breaking the red head from his sleep and allowing him to stretch and yawn as he moved from against the lockers. '_Takara... And her new light, Kagami... I didn't miss a shot today. I didn't hold back during training either. I took care of the nails on my left hand as usual. Today's horoscope was the best for Cancer. I have today's lucky item too. I laced my shoes starting from the right. I did... everything I could!_'

"Shall we go!" Kagami said as he pushed from the lockers, smirking down at Takara who nodded at his words. "You're late!" Takao said with a large smirk as Midorima walked from the locker room. "Our senpais already went ahead!"

"Yes." Takara responded as she held the door open for the red head, who cracked his neck on both sides before following after her and meeting up with his teammates, who waited at the entrance to the gymnasium for the two. "Wooh, both teams are coming out!" Someone shouted and the Seihou players all sat in the audience, wanting to watch how their first opponents would do against Shuutoku.

"Honestly..." Taisuke Otsubo, the Shuutoku captain started as he huddled with his teammates. "They aren't many who expected Seirin to win their way until here. The defeat of the King of the West was nothing less than an upset. But that's it. It doesn't change anything for us. No matter if the opponent is a rabbit or a tiger, the lion has only one thing to do. Crush it with all it's strength! Like usual, we want nothing else than victory!"

"YEAH!" His team shouted with him as they began to plan out their first move against Seirin, but the Seirin team, were of course exhausted. "Haa... I'm tired!" Hyuuga complained as he and his team stood in a circle. "I've been melancholic since this morning, you know? Two matches in a row against Kings... When I thought that if we won against Seihou, we'd still have a match after that... But there's only one match left, we don't have to hold anything back. Be happy, there is only one thing left to do! We'll throw everything at them until we take them down!"

"YEAH!" The team broke the huddle and Hyuuga straightened up, but realized that Kagami was a lot quieter than usual. '_Hmm? Now that I think about it, Kagami is calmer than I expected..._' Takara moved to her position on the court and was met with Midorima, who moved to stand in front of her. "I really didn't expect you to win this far." He admitted. "But it stops there. You think that weak, unknown school can fight if everyone joins their strength? But that's just an illusion. Come, Takara. I will teach you how foolish your choice has been" The blue haired girl stood silently for a moment before she turned up to Midorima, locking her eyes with his own behind the glass lenses. "...Nobody can know for sure if the choice one makes for one's left is right or not. I did not choose for a reason like that. And I will object to something, at the very least, Seirin is not weak. We will not lose. Definitely."

"Will Seirin create a miracle and defeat two King's in a row, or will Shuutoku logically defend it's position as the King..." Yukio muttered as he stared down at the two teams, Kise on the other head, stared down at his little treasure in worry. He knew Midorima... No matter how much the green haired teen cared for the smaller girl, this was basketball... HIS sport... "Takacchi..."

"It's the final!" The two teams stood across from one another at the center of the court and almost the whole stadium could feel the pressure illuminating off both of the teams, Takara, Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki and Mitobe were not going to go down without a fight. "Bring it on." The blue haired girl told Shuutoku and Takao smirked at her boldness, elbowing Midorima in the chest as he stared over at her, pushing all feelings aside at that moment. '_I won't lose, my treasure._'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Nine: Believe In Us**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Ten: The Battle Begins**_'

* * *

The time has come! The match between Takara and Midorima! There are go my dears! I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine! I am still very ahead in the writing process for this story and am completely caught up in the manga which I will say, the latest chapter 169 is so full of suspense! Gah! I want 170 NOW! For those who have read it how do you feel on it? For those who haven't... You should haha. Then we can discuss! :D It gives me so many wonderful ideas since Takara is a female hur hur~ And of course I would love to thank my amazing reviewers! Thank you **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **Tian S**, **BladePhoenix41**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **StarsEternal**, **gigi323**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **Baka-no-desu-21**, **Lady Syndra**, ** . **, **Grade. **, and **Ayame-Tenou**!

I also want to especially thank everyone who has added this story to their favorite's lists and story alerts! Even adding me to their favorite author's sections! It means so much everyone thank you thank! All of your feedback always feels wonderful and you all make me want to continue writing this story with all the support I have received! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review!

** Also since I can't hold back the excitement of this said chapter... I must tell you all now! The next couple chapters will mostly be based on this match between Seirin and Shuutoku but... At the end of chapter 12 you will get a big surprise and chapter 13 will be a chapter completely written not based off the manga chapters! And... It will have other G.o.M members so be prepared my lovies! **


	10. The Battle Begins

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Ten: The Battle Begins_

~ * '_**With the final league at stake, the second 'Generation of Miracles' enters the stage!**_' * ~

* * *

"Hm? Is it all right to only greet, Takara?" Takao asked as the players started to get into their positions for the beginning of the match. "What about Kagami?" He finished, catching the red head's attention when he name was mentioned. "It's unnecessary. I have nothing to talk about with someone who played so pitifully his last match. If he has something to say, then he should express it with his plays, not words." With that, Midorima made his way to the other side of the court and Hyuuga moved over to Kagami, sensing the tension between both Aces. "Kagami!"

"Ha... I agree. When I remember it, I can't help but being mad at myself. Frustration keeps piling up. So... Let's play already. I've been piling it up to turn all of it into fighting spirit, in order to defeat you bastard. I just can't hold back any longer." Both Hyuuga and Takara were surprised at his fighting words, and Midorima stopped walking, in order to glance back at the red head, narrowing his eyes. "...What did you say? Hmm. Do what you can. If you can that is." The red head growled and got in the center against Otsubo, watching as the ball was tossed up with the whistle blowing, Kagami hitting it over to Mitobe. "Seirin got the ball first!" Mitobe quickly handed the ball off to Izuki and the second year examined the court. '_They're really fast! We were planning to quickly score once at the beginning, but..._'

"Waah, there's no opening...!"

"Score the first one! But be careful!"

"We can't!" Riko told the two, keeping her eyes on the court. "If you take it easy against a stronger opponent, it will only be like giving him the initiative! We have to get the quarter first! And for that sake..." The moment Shuutoku's number 5 took his eyes off of Takara, she had vanished and appeared next to Izuki, who passed the ball over to her through Takao. "As a greeting, go for a storm attack!"

Takara quickly passed the ball over to Kagami and the red head had already leapt into the air, ready to slam the ball into the basket. "An alley-oop!" Kise shouted in the stands, gripping onto the rail in front of him. '_The same as when they played against me!_' "Yes, we're the first to score! Go!" One of the freshmen shouted, but their joy was cut short when Midorima jumped from under the basket and slapped the ball out of Kagami's hands and away from the basket. Both Kagami and Takara were surprised at the block and the green haired teen scoffed. "Jeez, how disappointing. Did you really expect something of that level would work?"

"Impossible..." Iwamaru muttered from the stands and Tomoki could only nod in response to his captain, his jaw hanging open at the powerful block. '_Is it even possible to block that?_' Riko cried and the ball was passed over to Takao who sped down the court. "Wooh! The alley-oop! He stopped it?" Izuki jumped in front of the freshman and he grinned, passing the ball past him and over to one of his teammates who took the shot, but as blocked by Hyuuga almost the same way Midorima did to Kagami. "

"Tch! Damn!"

"It's out! Both teams aren't yielding!" Minutes passed by and neither one of the teams had scored yet, leaving the audience silent and assertive to the match. "My, my..." Kasuga started, impressed with the events. "They're even?"

"A basketball match lasts for 40 minutes divided into four quarters of 10 minutes each." Iwamaru started. "It means that at the very least, the flow of the game will change three times. But on the other hand, that means..."

"If the opponent gets the flow of the game, it's hard to get it back during the same quarter." Yukio explained. "It's almost two minutes in and none of the teams have scored... At this rate, the first quarter will probably be for the team who scores first."

Another shot was blocked by Mitobe against Otsubo but Takao was quick to grab it before Izuki could even move. "Counter attack!" He shouted as he quickly passed the ball over to Midorima, who stood at the three point line ready to shot. '_What... Is he really going to shoot a three-pointer in this situation?_' Hyuuga thought in a panic but the green haired first year shot the ball and it perfectly soared into the basket, Midorima turning as Kagami cursed at the goal. "Please start running." Takara told him as she quickly passed him, confusing the red head at her words until he finally understood. "Waah, here comes a three pointer! What a shot!"

"The first points for Shuutoku!"

"Damn it..." Hyuuga cursed and Kise was even surprised at the shot. "They've broken the balance! With this, the flow of the quarter is for Shuutoku!" Takara quickly grabbed onto the ball as it bounced from the hoop and turned, spinning herself as fast as she could as she threw the ball all the way across the court, past Midorima and into Kagami's hands who slammed a goal of his own. "They scored back in an instant?"

"But what the hell was that just now?"

"The ball went all the way from one end of the court to the other!"

"Takara...!" Midorima growled as the blue haired girl stood up straight, staring over at her former partner. "Sorry. But if we let you get the first quarter so easily, it would be a problem." The green haired teen growled over at the small girl and everyone in the audience was shocked, especially Kise and the Seihou players. "What the hell... was that Ichirou's laser beam?" Kasuga muttered in awe, thinking of the most famous Japanese basketball player as he tried to figure out Takara's pass. "This is basketball, right?"

"What in the world..." Otsubo muttered as he stared over at the blue haired girl, who was wiping sweat from the top of her brow, Takao tsking at not being able to read her pass. "She had a pass like that too?" Even Hyuuga and Izuki were impressed by her new ability. _'It's the firs time I've seen it too... But thanks to this, the flow of the game hasn't changed yet..._' Takara then turned over to Midorima and Kagami smirked, doing the same as his little partner. "The match."

"Only starts from now!"

"Tch!" Midorima quickly took hold on the ball and Kagami was right in front of him, ready to guard. "Midorima has the ball! Will he shoot again his super-strength three pointer?" The green haired teen passed the ball over to one of the other Shuutoku players and Kise was confused at his decision. '_It doesn't happen often... Midorimacchi not shooting because he has the probability of missing... But wasn't it a nice occasion there...!_' On the sidelines, the Shuutoku High coach, Nakatani Masaaki was thinking the same thing as the blonde. "I see... Hmm... Hmm... Eeh. It was already surprising that her lack of presence could make you lose sight of her, but she even has that kind of pass... But it's a problem, really... To think there was that way to seal Midorima, hmm... Hm... What should we do..."

"Midorimacchi is sealed?"

"Yeah. Because of the super long range pass of that transparent girl. Midorima uses the long time his shot spends flying to go back to defense. It has the merit of defending against counter attacks. But it's not like the team is falling back. They're all staying behind, just in case it misses and they need to get the rebound. The time it spends flying backfires in that case. Because if Midorima has the time to get back, Kagami has the time to run too. With that speed of attack, the counterattack will just get through Midorima. That's why he didn't shoot. But still thinking of that pass and finding the proper timing... And the nerves to make it succeed on the first try, it made me realize it again. Takara may look like that, but she was still in Teikou with you. She's a Veteran."

"My, my..." Takao started with a smirk as he let his eyes linger over the blue haired girl. "It'd be a problem if you thought you could stop us with something like that." The black haired teen took possession of the ball and quickly sped past Izuki, shocking the second year at his speed. '_Fast!_' Before even Mitobe could stop him, the ball was tossed out of his hands and Otsubo took the opportunity to dunk the ball, scoring for Shuutoku. "Ooh! Nice shot!"

"Awesome pass!"

'_It can't be this guy has it too?_' Izuki thought in a panic as the ball was tossed over to Takara, who passed it to Mitobe who scored with his famous hook shot. "Ooh, they scored back immediately! I don't get Seirin's passes at all! But they're awesome!" Back on the sidelines, Coach Masaaki thought of a plan and stopped tapping the top of his knee. "Yeah, hmm... We should do _this_ after all. ...All right. Hey, Takao, Kimura! Switch marks! Takao, take care of that number 11."

"Marking Takara...?" Hyuuga muttered and the benched freshmen were slightly confused at the coach's call. "It's the same thing no matter who, right?" One asked. "Since her presence is so faint you can lose sight of her." But Riko on the other hand, was worried, not confused. '_What are they planning...? Going for such a direct way... They've got the same roles in Seirin and Shuutoku... The key to the match lies in this fight. That means..._' Takao, who was smiling, made is way over to Takara and stopped with a wave. "Like I expected, I thought it'd end like this. Well, like Shin would put it, it was fate. That I faced you and that Shin would face Kagami. Although, I think I got the prettier out of the two." He told her with a wink and she blinked, Kagami glaring over at Midorima. "What's the point? No matter how fast Takao is, it doesn't matter for Takara."

"I'm fully aware of Takara's strength. You'll understand immediately."

"I didn't expect to settle it with you this quickly though." Takao continued. "I've been thinking ever since I met you, you and I are from the same species. We're both freshmen, right? Passing the ball is our style, or should I say, our role as players. That's why... What was it called again? That... Hatred for the same kind? I don't want to lose against you! Kinda." He told her with a dark smirk. "Well, it's the first time I ever felt something like that, though. Maybe... because you're probably different from the others?"

"Sorry, it is the first time I have been told that. I am at loss about what to say..." Takara admitted and Takao was shocked, letting his dark smirk fade seeing as his intimidation wasn't working with her. "...But I might feel a similar thing as well." She told him and he grinned. "Nice, seems like you're well motivated. ...Wait. Nghhaa?" He shouted out when he realized that the blue haired girl was no longer in front of him. '_Wait a second! Disappearing all of a sudden like you don't have any manners!_'

"Hyuuga is free! Go!" Izuki shouted as Takara prepared to pass the ball over to her captain, causing Midorima to slightly tense as the move. "...Too bad, Takara." He muttered as Takao grinned, knowing exactly where the small girl was. "Just kidding." Within seconds, he was in front of Takara and slapped the ball from her hands, shocking her with his speed and the fact that he stopped her... '_What the hell?_' Kagami shouted as the rest of the Seirin team began to freak out about the failed pass. "Takara's pass...?"

"It failed?" Riko shouted as Otsubo took the ball and scored, Hyuuga groaning at the score. "It's the first time I've seen her make a mistake..." He admitted and Izuki shook his head, glaring over at Takao. "No, it probably wasn't a mistake... That guy has it too. The same as my Eagle's eye... No. His field of vision must be even wider. It's the Hawk eye."

"What?" Hyuuga shouted in shock and his friend continued. "Takara uses the misdirection to divert your eyes when you're looking at her. But with an ability to see everything like the Hawk's eye, you look only at Takara. In other words, against Takao, Takara's misdirection won't work."

"Seirin time out!" The referee shouted with a blow of his whistle, both teams hurrying off to their sides as the scoreboard read 11 to 8, Shuutoku. '_To think Takara could be stopped..._' Hyuuga thought as he took a sip of his water, Riko starting to stress herself at the situation at hand. '_I never thought she could have a natural enemy like that... We're definitely in a pinch._'

"My, my, the guy's from Seirin seem embarrassed." Takao commented and Midorima started. "Don't lose your focus. That girl won't be taken down with that."

"It's alright, really! If you take away her invisibility, she's just a small fry, right?"

"...Do you know why it's hard for me to like Takara while playing basketball? ...That's because... I acknowledge her. She doesn't have a single great physical ability, other than her skills as a gymnast, but that doesn't help her in basketball. And she can't do a single thing on her own. Despite that, she still wore the uniform of Teikou like me, and helped leading the team to victory. Takara's strength is completely different from the rest of us. It belongs to a different world. That's why I can't stand it. I can't stand that a woman I acknowledge went to bury herself in a team that can't make use of her strength. That's why there is no way I can lose. I'll start playing seriously after this timeout."

"Coach. Let's keep up just like this, please." Kagami started, placing his hand on top of Takara's hair. "Hey, it can't be that you're going to let him stop you like that, right?" He asked her and she stared blankly up at him, blowing her bangs from her face. "Well... I guess I would not like that." The red head laughed at her response. "Ha! Then I'm leaving Takao to you. Maybe I should give them my regards too. I've got some new stuff to present to them, after all."

"I'll have them come to their senses with this new strength of mine, that even Takara doesn't know about." Midorima said as he started down at his left hand, the fire of victory burning in his emerald eyes as he spoke.

"Wanna go like this...?" Riko started as she looked over her team, sighing as she placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, Takara... Your misdirection doesn't work against Takao, does it? Is that alright?" She asked and the blue haired girl shook her head. "It isn't. It's a problem." She said bluntly and the brunette glared at her, already knowing it was a problem. "Yes, well. Hell what do we do?"

"But... Can't we, in the 3 and a 1/2 minutes yet to play be able to lead?" She asked and Riko's eyes widened, understanding what the blue haired girl was trying to say. "End of timeout!" The referee shouted and she sighed, nodding her head at the other female. "Do it, do it you two!" Both Takara and Kagami walked back onto the court and were met by Takao and Midorima, the black haired teen grinning. "Yo, did you find any solutions?" He asked her and she only answered truthfully. "Still looking for it."

"What?" She shrugged at his response and game proceeded, Riko watching the game without even blinking as she tried to think of plays that could help her team succeed. '_Two games in one day, that's hard. It's only the first quarter, but to be honest... Our opponent is the King Shuutoku, if there was a big point different, getting those back would be quite hard. For those hard times, I spared Takara and Kagami, and now, I need to rely on them._'

Takara once again tried to pass the ball to Hyuuga, but it was stopped by Takao who took it down the court, the blue haired girl more surprised than the first time he stopped it. "He stole the ball again! Seirin's magical pass is completely destroyeeeed!" Kise could only winch and stare down at blue haired friend. "Takacchi is getting angry..." '_Or rather she did the same error again..._'

"Damn..." Izuki mumbled as he watched Takao dribble the ball in his hand. '_As I thought, he sees where the ball will be passed and steal it..._' "...What are you doing?" Midorima asked as he ran up to the side of his friend, Kagami groaning at his appearance. "Shit!" The green haired teen narrowed his eyes at the red head and said, as he caught the ball. "From now on, we're getting serious. Give all you have to defend."

"What...?"

"My shoot range, just don't underestimate it." He said as he took a shot from the center line of the court, shocking the red head. "WHAAT?" '_From the center line?_' The ball soared across the player's heads across the court and just like predicted, it dropped through the hoop, scoring for Shuutoku. "WHOA!" The Seihou team shouted in shock as sweat dripped from their own brows just watching the game. "Geez..."

"For real? From that far?" Yukio was indeed shocked at the shot, but Kise knew that Midorima had a large shooting range and wasn't too surprise that it went in, same with Takara who stood silently. '_Getting points with a throw from that far... The bad feeling I've got was confirmed... His range is the whole half court! That's the true power of Midorima!_' The green haired player hurried back to his position after the shot and Takara quickly noticed it, Kagami right after. "Ah!"

"With that Takara's passes from the back are ineffective, right? Too bad, huh? But... To begin with, I don't care. My shots are 3 pointers. Yours are worth 2 points. Anyways, the different will only be increasing." The Seirin team knew he was right and Hyuuga growled, Izuki tsking at his words. "Bastard..." 3 minutes were now left in the first quarter and Shuutoku was in the lead 14 to 8 points. "8 to 14..." Kasuga started, Iwamaru crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two teams. "Looks like the flow of the game is decided..." Back down on the court, Kagami held the ball in his hands and Midorima was on him, the two staring each other down in silence before the red head bent lower to the ground, preparing for something... '_Is he gonna use his new trick?_' Hyuuga thought as Kagami shot from the three pointer line, shocking Midorima. '_A 3 pointer?_'

"Haa? He's clumsy with an outside shot!" Takao shouted from in front of Takara as the red head quickly sped past Midorima, a smirk on his face. "Ha, that may be the truth! But I don't care if I can score that way... And if I miss...!" He shouted as he jumped up, grabbing the ball in midair and slammed in into the basket. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO PUT THE BALL IN THE BASKET MYSELF!"

"Uwaa! What was that just now?"

"An alley-oop by himself?"

"This guy...!" Kise shouted in awe as Midorima scowled, watching the red head get surrounded by his teammates. "That was nice." Takara commented and he grinned as Mitobe pat his shoulder, before Izuki came over trying to start a pun. "Wasn't it nice!"

"Izuki, stop that already!" Hyuuga cried and Kagami groaned. '_Arrgh, I feel like leaving..._' Otsubo could tell that his players were still in awe from the play and he scowled, shouting over at them as he grabbed the ball. "Hey! Really... That move was just to show off! Let's resume!" He made his way over to the basket and was blocked by Mitobe, but the Shuutoku captain quickly manuerved around him and scored another point. "They only got 2 points, we won't change our tactic. Let's attack as usual!" The game resumed and the score was now 18 to 11, Shuutoku, with 14 seconds left in the first quarter. '_A 7 point difference... And Takara can't make any passes..._' Riko thought. '_In the end, if we score once, we can finish with a two basket goal difference... At that time..._'

"Ah, coach! What's this?" One freshman asked as he noticed something resting next to the brunette's leg. "Ah! I broke this a few minutes ago, I forgot it..." She admitted and he seemed confused. "Broke?" He shouted and she nodded, thinking back. "Because we lost last year... ' _"Say, Coach. If you're under pressure during important events, what do you think we should be best? I mean, for the sake of my team mates, to be honest, I don't have any special power of leadership... So... At least, I'd like to help everyone during the plays." Hyuuga explained to the younger Riko and she thought about his words, tapping her finger against her chin. "In other words, you'd like to change from an ordinary guy to someone used to pressure. For example, during training, every time you miss a shot, I'll break one of your precious figures of the Sengoku General armed series." She promised, and watched as the poor first year Hyuuga started to cry in a rage at the thought of losing his precious figures, but tried his best to look determined no matter what. "Okay... Let's do this!"_ _After practice that day, three of his toys were broken at her hand. "Today that makes 3!" She said as she broke each figure. "Motochika~!"_ '

"For real?" One of them shouted as the brunette chuckled at the memory. "But because of that..." Before she could finish, she smiled when she watched as the captain shot and scored a three pointer for Seirin. "The Kings don't matter anymore!"

"Hey, Hyuuga shows his true feelings!"

"Even though his character changed a bit." She admitted and thanks to his shot, the score was now 14 to 18 with three seconds left in the quarter. "Ooh!" Kise started with as whistle at the clean shot as Yukio said. "They're finally responding... But soon the first quarter..."

"Hm... That was a good shot, I can understand why they put so much effort into this." Midorima started as he caught the ball when it fell through the hoop, watching as the other team members ignored him as he stood at the end of the court. "But, sorry..." With that, the green haired teen prepared himself for a shot and Takara gasped, her eyes widened when she realized what he was up too. '_Wha... Hey, what's he doing! From where he is... How many meters are there...!_' Kagami thought in a panic as Midorima took the shot, everyone watching as it soared across the court. '_That's impossible... That's a lie, right?_' Hyuuga thought, also petrified at the sight of the ball falling perfectly through the hoop... "I told you not to underestimate us, didn't I? The whole court, is my shooting range!"

"End of the first quarter! There will be a 2 minute break from now on!" The buzzer went off from the scoreboard and both teams moved back to their benches, Kagami taking deep breaths as he tried to process the shot from Midorima. '_Is that shot really normal? The point different is getting wider..._' Riko thought as she turned over to Takara. "Takara... That... From a long time ago?"

"Nope..." She admitted as she dabbed her towel against her cheek. "The distance that I knew he could shoot was only from the half-line. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from that distance."

"I've seen videos of Lebron doing that during training season." Izuki told his team. "But it's unthinkable doing it during a match..."

"Such a bad joke... 'Generation of Miracles'..."

"More importantly... How to stop that?" Koganei asked and Riko crossed her arms in thought, trying to think of a plan of attack. "...Sure, it's an impossible shot, but the game's not over yet! Anyways, we'll stop Midorima! Takara! You might be tired, but please, I need you a little bit more!" The blue haired girl could only smile at her coach's request.

* * *

"...Well. Those guys will probably try to stop Midorima... Hmm..." Masaaki started as he spoke to his own team. "There's a few possible strategies, but what should we do? Errr..." Midorima on the other hand, had an idea that even his coach couldn't pass up if he thought it through clearly. "Coach. For the whole 2nd quarter, just let me have the ball." He asked and you could tell that Otsubo was about to burst as he twitched in annoyance at the question. "Coach, will you let him decide?" The blonde of the team, Kiyoshi Miyaji said, sweat dripping from his head as he chuckled nervously at his captain's expression. "Miyaji... You wanna get hurt? I don't want to die yet." A scary looking second year, Shinsuke Kimura, muttered as Takao burst out laughing, so hard that he started to cry. "Gyaha! You're so funny! Such a noble but straight forward thing to say!"

"...With my own hands I'll smash them all to a pulp."

"Hmm... Umm... Err...Okay." He said with a nod. "Today's egotist will smash them during the third quarter!"

"FOR REAL, COACH?"

"You..." Otsubo growled as he stood up, glaring down at the green haired teen who twitched. "...If the coach says so, we'll do it... We'll pass the ball during the second period. But... If we lose, that'll be bad."

"Ah, Takao!" The coach called over to the first year, catching his attention and listened carefully as his coach explained his new plan to him. "End of the break!" The referee shouted and he nodded, sending Takao off. "Okay, go now!"

The whistle was blown and the second quarter began, the ball being passed over to Midorima was he stopped when he realized that Takara had jumped in front, guarding him. "Huh?" Kasuga and Tomoki shouted from the stands as Iwamaru stared at her in shock, why was the smallest player guarding Midorima? "Huh... Do you really think this trick will affect me?" He asked Takara as he moved past her, Kise watched the two carefully. '_Your real shooting accuracy is more than that, right Midorimacchi!_' Takara wasn't about to let Midorima pass her and as she started to turn, she bumped into Takao who had passed Kagami and screened her as his companion hurried past. "Hey, hey!" The black haired teen said with a smirk as the blue haired girl leaned against his shoulder cause of the screen. "Coming from the back... You shouldn't do that, you know."

"Takao is screening her?" Riko shouted. '_He read through it..._'

"That's bad! Takara can't get through!" Koganei shouted and Kagami groaned, hurrying after Midorima. '_Takao! Takara won't be able to make the back trip! I should..._' "Trying to stop me?" He asked as he dribbled the ball in front of the red head, taunting him. "Don't even think about it." With that, he circled around Kagami and took another shot at the basket, scoring his point. "Wha...!" '_Fast! This guy not only shoots 3 pointers... but also has speed?_'

"Don't push yourself too hard Takao. Don't be ashamed to just go with me." He said and Kagami cursed under his breath, wiping some sweat from his face with his jersey as he stared at the score, 23 to 14. '_Will we win... Against such a monster?_' As the game progressed, Kagami took hold of the ball and quickly passed Midorima before handing it off to Takara. "Go! Takara and Kagami combination attack!" Of course, Takao was there to block the ball and he slapped it away from Kagami before he could catch the pass back, knocking it away from the two players and back to Midorima. '_No way! Because of Takao blocking Takara the strategy doesn't work...!_' Riko cried as Midorima took yet another shot at the basket, Kagami growling over at him as he prepared. '_Shit... He can shoot from anywhere... If I don't make him for a second, I'm finished!_'

As Midorima prepared for his shot, he thought back on a memory between him and Takara and Kise, remembering a conversation they once had... ' _"In basketball, is the best way of playing to shoot from afar?" He asked as the three walked through the school, Kise shaking his and responding with a grin. "No, it's the dunk. It's the technique and it's image that makes it the best move!" He said proudly and Midorima stared at him blankly as Takara sipped on a soda through a pink straw. "But that's no good. It's best to make points from the 3-point line because every time you score you get 3 points." The three stood silently for a moment and Takara sipped loudly on her straw before saying. "You're smart, Shin, but sometimes you're so dumb." _

_ "WHAT?" The green haired teen shouted as Kise laughed at her boldness. "Takacchi's always so straight forward!" Midorima groaned at the blonde and continued. "Between 2 points or 3 points, to play for 3 points is the best!" He shouted and she only blinked back. "Are you a kid?" She asked and he screamed, throwing his arms into the air in annoyance. "Ugh, it's the simple truth. Sooner or later I'll prove that to you." He told her and she smiled brightly, her white teeth showing as she held the pink straw between the two. "I'll wait for that day, then." _' The shot once again went through the basket and the score was 26 to 14, Shuutoku.

"There is is! 2 times in a row!"

"It really went in!"

"Izuki! Pass the ball around!" Hyuuga shouted as the two ran down the court. "Don't only count on them, we can attack too!" Izuki nodded at his captain's words and sped down the court before passing it behind him and back over to Hyuuga, who tossed it over to Mitobe, the silent player jumped to the side of Otsubo and scoring with a hook shot. '_Wha... A hook?_' "Ooh! Seirin's not yielding yet!"

"They should just give up, every time they try to come back my shot will stop them!" Midorima shouted as he prepared for another shot, Kagami jumped forward to try and stop it. "Waah, Midorima again!" Someone shouted and the head growled when he realized he miss stopping the ball. '_Impossible, shit... His shots are too high! I can't do anything to stop him..._'

'_His air time is so long... It gets on your nerves... If this continues on, the point different will increase... Our spirits will break!_' Hyuuga shouted internally as the ball started to soar through the air and over to the basket, the captain's shoulders started to sulk as he stood a few feet from the basket. "HYUUGA, MOVE!" Takara shouted so loudly that it caused half of the court to jump at her voice, not anyone ever hearing her yell. "What?" He muttered but his eyes widened when he turned and watched as the blue haired girl had started back flipping at the goal, the captain quickly jumping out of her way in shock. '_What is she doing?_' Right as the ball was about to soar perfectly into the basket, Takara had started performing a tumbling jump and her body moved like a leaf being harshly blown into the wind. '_Whoa..._' Kagami thought in awe as he watched his little blue haired friend smack the ball with her hand away from Midorima making another shot in the basket; almost everyone in the audience and the stands jumping from their seats and shouting in surprise. '_Shoot!_' Takara thought when she realized that she was too close to the basket and couldn't land the jump, so she grabbed onto the rim as fast as she could but her grip wasn't strong enough. "Ah! Takara!" The red head shouted in realization but he wasn't fast enough for it was Mitobe who caught the falling girl in his arms before she hit the floor. "Thanks, Mitobe." She said as she took some deep breaths and he shook his head before smiling at her in silence.

Finally, when Takara was set back on the ground by her teammate, all hell within the stands broke loose. "DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT?" Someone shouted while another responded. "HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"ISN'T IT ILLEGAL?"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Voices continued to grow louder and louder at Takara's block of the basket and her teammates quickly moved out to her, Takao's lip twitching as his eyes stayed glued to the basket. "Wha... Whoa... Aah! How did she do that?" He shouted as he grabbed onto his black haired and pulled, the other Shuutoku player's also in shock at what they had witnessed. "That girl..." Kasuga muttered from the stands and Tomoki practically had hearts in his eyes as he stared down at her as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "She's amazing..." He started almost love stuck and Iwamaru could also find himself staring down at her. '_How did Seirin get her on their team...?_' He thought and Kise groaned loudly, leaning back against his chair as he put his hand over his eyes. "Takacchi... Always doing something dangerous on the court..."

"...Did you know she could do that?" Yukio asked him softly and the blonde nodded. "Well, Takacchi is a gymnast and I've been to some of her competitions in the past. But never did I think she would continue doing things on the court after what happened-" He started, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand and hoped that Yukio had been paying attention to what he saying; but the Kaijou captain had indeed been listening and narrowed his eyes, but chose to leave the curiosity out of the stadium, for now.

"Man, Takara... You keep on surprising us." Izuki said as he rubbed the first year's head and she narrowed her eyes up at him, causing the group to laugh since they knew how she disliked having her head patted. "You need to tell us some of your plans." Hyuuga said with a laugh. "Those gymnast moves of yours can definitely come in handy." The blue haired girl was about to make a comment on his words but Midorima interrupted, his tone harsh. "If you are done squabbling, there is a match to be played." Kagami glared over at the sharp shooter as well as the other Seirin members, who all moved back to their respectable positions. The referee finally blew his whistle and the ball was quickly passed to Midorima who didn't waste anytime taking another shot at the basket, knowing that Takara was far too tired to perform another one of her tricks; smirking as the ball fell through the hoop, bringing their points to 29. "Waaah! Another score!"

"Seirin can't stop Midorima!"

"The difference is growing!"

'_That shot... Is it even possible to stop it?_' Riko thought sadly as Takao grinned on the court, running with Miyaji and Kimura. "Great, great!" He said happily and Kimura groaned. "This is boring for us."

"Kimura, when the match is over, can I borrow your keitora? I want to squash something..." The blonde said darkly and Yukio winced up in the stands. "Is this real... It feels as if Seirin doesn't have any energy left... And Takara can't keep up her passes and block all of his shots..." Back on the court, Kagami started to chuckle, catching the attention of his teammates and slightly scaring them with the sound of his laugh. '_This is Midorima..._' "Strong." '_Kagami's laughing while watching our opponents...?_' Hyuuga thought as a cold shiver shot down his spine, Takara's eyes widening over at her 'light', curious on what was going on through his mind. "But... isn't that strange!" Kise commented as the two stared over at Kagami, the blonde's lips twitching. '_Ha... what's this... Such a thing is impossible, right... He still haven't found his limits! From now on... His secrets will begin to reveal itself!_'

* * *

"It's the end of the second quarter! The match will resume in 10 minutes!" The teams moved back to their sides and people in the stands were already started to lose hope in the Seirin players. "The first half just ended with the scores being further apart!" One said and his friend rolled his eyes, standing up from his sit. "This match has been decided, so let's go back!" Kise listened in on the two talking and groaned, leaning against his hand as he stared back at the court. "Show 'em what you've got, Seirin!"

"They've shown, stupid! They managed to keep playing despite the impossible situation Shuutoku's given them. That's a miracle in itself!" Over with the Seihou team, the players were also trying to believe in Seirin but found it hard... especially Tomoki. "If they lose by such a wide margin, people will think of us as losers too!"

"But can we win even if we're the ones on the court...?" Iwamaru commented. "How can a team power-up that much from one ace player? A fearsome player that few can counter, from the 'Generation of Miracles' Midorima Shintarou!" Back with Kise, he blinked when he heard a voice from his pocket and realized that it was his phone, the horoscopes were being read again. " _'This is the horoscope for today! Today's not your day, Aquarians! Our lucky star of today, Cancer, enjoy the greatest of fortunes! If you bring along your shigarake ware raccoon dog statue, your lucky item for today... No one can beat you!"_ '

* * *

Inside the Shuutoku's locker room, the coach was leaning back against the door's as he stared over at his team. "Um, hmm... 45... No, that won't do. Well, that's just the icing on the cake. I was expecting... 60 points at half time." You've done a decent job, not bad. But that's not good. you all want to run back?" He shouted and they all groaned. "Argh! Please don't!" A few shouted and the coach continued. "Your opponent hasn't given up yet. "Otsubo, you'll attack as well. Finish them! That's all I say!" Toward the back of the locker room, Midorima was sitting silently as he started to file the nails of his left hand, Takao standing behind him, a curious grin on his lips. "Are you listening? What are you doing anyway?" He asked and Midorima said.

"Can't you tell? Filing my nails. My shot touch can be affected by bad nails. You heard him, he said 'finish them', right?" He finished and Takao shook his head at the first year. '_On top of that, he tapes his fingers to protect them on normal days... This is beyond 'perseverance' , it's almost like an obsession! As if you'd miss anyway!_' He thought as Kimura moved past the two over to a second bench to sit down, but screamed out when his foot hit against something hard on the floor. "Ouch! Hey! Who put this raccoon dog here? It's in the way!" He shouted and Midorima didn't even glance up as he continued filing his nails. "That's my lucky item. That daily horoscope program has never failed me. They recommended lucky items that boost my luck, and the relation with the other horoscopes-"

"Who cares about that?" Kimura shouted as he twitched, holding the raccoon dog item in his hand, Miyaji grinning darkly as he came up behind the scary looking second year. "What happens if I break it? Let me try!"

* * *

With the Seirin team, everyone was sitting silently and not even Riko knew what to do for them at this point. '_They're dead quiet... What should I do? I've gotta lift their spirits before they leave this room...! What... Just now against Seihou... Kiss... ...Kiss? Kiss! I promised to kiss them if they win! What am I gonna do? I can't say the same stuff over again... or rather, nothing will do unless it's something better than a kiss? Oh no! ...But I..._' "Hey guys...!" She started but Hyuuga put up a hand to stop her. "It's alright, coach!"

"Huh?"

"We know you! We know whatever you're going to say will be dumb, so quit that!"

"Uh..." She sighed, they did know her too well... '_We know you're trying to cheer us up, but... honestly... I don't know how we can win this..._' Suddenly, him and Izuki heard small sounds coming from next to them and the two realized that Takara pulled out a video camera and was watching a game play. "What are you doing, Takara?"

"Watching the video I took just now. Checking Takao."

"Whoa! You found his weakness?"

"Eh? Well..."

"Huh? Really?"

"I always want to think I want to win, but... I never thought about whether I would be capable of winning." She started, catching Kagami's attention from the other side of the room. "But then, even if the score was 100 points apart, we never know if an asteroid won't hit the opponent's bench in the last second of the game! That's why I believe I will do everything I can muster until we hear the whistle at the end."

"...No! They don't fall like that!" Hyuuga suddenly snapped, confusing the poor blue haired girl. "Huh?" Her response causing all the second year boy's to twitch. "Asteroids don't fall at your convenience! How did you come up with that?" Koganei shouted and Tsuchida chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Let's say something more reasonable... Like they all get food poisoning..."

"That won't happen either!" Izuki muttered and Koganei laughed, looking up at Mitobe, who smiled down at his friend. "Anyway, instead of praying for the freak accidents on them... We've got a better chance of our dream coming true if we just do out best!" Riko smiled over at his words and Hyuuga smiled, standing up from the bench. "Right, just go after the ball... And don't think about happens at the end! Let's go, Seirin! Fight!"

* * *

"The third quarter starts!" The referee shouted as the two teams hurried back onto the court, Takara now sitting on the bench with her fellow freshmen, watching her teammates carefully. "...They benched Takacchi!" Kise shouted from the stands and Yukio nodded as he crossed his arms. "While Takao's still on the court, they can't use her to her fullest. They still haven't figured out how to counter Shuutoku..."

'_Hm, um... We'll have to do that..._' Masaaki thought as he leaned his elbow against his knee, his chin resting in his palm. '_They haven't changed their strategy... Unless they came up with some farfetched idea that no one's thought up before... No, there isn't. That's nothing to be ashamed of. If i were Seirin I wouldn't have any plans to counter the opponent's either._'

'_But we haven't given up!_' Riko thought on the other side. '_What could be a weakness of theirs that'll help us turn this game around..._' On the court, Takao groaned as he blew a piece of his bang from his face, slightly upset that Takara was no longer on the court. '_Why, I thought she'd stay in the court longer than that!_' Midorima was also surprised that she was no longer playing. '_With one look in their eyes I can tell they haven't given up. But, why? Not only has he not given up, but he feels strange!_' He thought as he stared over at Kagami, the red head preparing to jump against Otsubo. "Start!" The ball was ten tossed into the air and Kagami was the first to get it, hitting it over to Hyuuga. "We got the-!" The freshman started but it was quickly knocked out of Hyuuga's hands by Miyaji, surprising him from the back. "Ah?"

"Argh! It's in Midorima's hands...!" As Midorima let the ball soar from his hands, he gasped when he realized that Kagami had leapt right in front of him, shocking him. '_Since when was he here...? On top of that..._' The shot scored through the hoop and Hyuuga groaned at the point. "Damn..." '_One lapse of our concentration and he'll score!_'

'_I can't lose! Higher... Higher...!_' Kagami thought as the ball was passed over to Izuki who back passed it to Koganei. "Smart move! To pay our respects, we have Koganei-senpai with his 'goal from anywhere shot'!" The two freshmen shouted as they happily watched the shot go in for Seirin. "We got it this time!" They said in unison and Koganei groaned sadly. "What a way to say things!" He cried. '_Not only is Otsubo's marking weak... Midorima's not properly marked either, Kagami!_' Takao thought as he quickly passed the ball through Izuki's arm and over to Midorima who prepared for another shot. '_...I always think I want to win, but... I never thought about whether I'd be capable of winning. You certainly won't give up until the very end... But if you try your best and lose... You just have to accept your fate. I enjoy playing with extremely formidable opponents like you... But I can't back off until I win! THE GAME HAS NO MEANING... UNLESS I WIN!_' Kagami shouted as he took another leapt in front of Midorima, this time, his fingers brushing against the bottom of the ball, shocking Midorima. '_How can he... Impossible! He can jump higher and higher as the match goes on?_'

Thanks to Kagami's fingers brushing the ball, the ball hit the backboard and started to roll around the rim, not perfectly soaring through as it usually would. After a few moments, the ball did finally drop in and the Shuutoku team were able to release their breaths. "So close!" Takao commented and Kimura said. "It's my first time seeing Midorima barely able to score!" Midorima stood silently in thought before he slowly turned over to Kagami, as Kise pulled out his phone to listen once again to the horoscopes... "You... What's your horoscope?"

' _"Our lucky star of today, Cancer, enjoys the greatest of fortunes! If you bring along your shigarake ware raccoon dog statue, your lucky item for today... No one can beat you! But watch out for any Leos you may meet! They're incompatible with your fortune today...!"_ ' Riko finally allowed Kagami's jump to process through her mind and she jumped up from the bench. '_Yes! We've found our chance!_' "Hm? I'm a Leo." Kagami answered and the green haired teen growled, darkling narrowing his eyes over at the red head. "Damn. The daily horoscope program is strange!"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Ten: The Battle Begins**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Eleven: Cancer Vs Leo**_'

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 10 is finally out and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was out of town at a convention in Los Angeles and stayed there a few days after and me being a dummy forgot to bring my laptop with me! Hope this makes up for it! And again I would just love to thank my reviewiers and everyone who has favorited my story, it means so much! Thank you **Tian S**, **Rin136**, **BladePhoenix41**, **feressaloveyaoi**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **xXxOtAku-444xXx**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **Soul Vrazy**, **gigi323**, **Lady Syndra**, ** 333**, **Bommie**, **hitomi69**, **RoxasIsReal13**, **gothicgirl12** and the two **Guest** reviewers! Thank you all so much! Can't wait to hear your thoughts of this chapter and hopefully with your lovely comments and reviewers chapter 11 will be out sooner than you think~! Lots of love!


	11. Cancer VS Leo

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Eleven: Cancer Vs Leo_

~ * '_**The defiance in his eyes... Was the determination to win at all costs.**_' * ~

* * *

'_Damn... Did I become that weak in just a year...? The match against Kise I won, but only because Takara was there... I can't win alone... It was okay since we won the match, if... Takara wasn't there... If one day there comes a time where Takara's power can't be used... Will that be the day I lose? ...No way! I can't lose! I can't just depend on Takara and the senpai... I've got to become strong! Strong enough not to depend on others! Strong enough to win alone!_'

* * *

Seirin and Shuutoku High were now playing the hardest as the 10 minutes for the third quarter began, the school at 48 to 29, Shuutoku in the lead. Hyuuga was past the ball and he scored a three pointer for the Seirin team, the Seihou team watching the captain play. "His shots are not as amazing as Midorima's, but that captain gets his job done!" Iwamaru said, impressed at Hyuuga's abilities and the blonde third year sighed heavily. "Yeah, he finished us..." This only caused the Seihou captain to chuckle. Back on the court, Takao was smirking as he began to taunt Hyuuga who once again had the ball. "You may be good, but we have Midorima!" He started and the ball was quickly stolen by Shuutoku, handing it over to Midorima just as Kagami jumped over to block his moves. "A full-court press with box-and-one?"

"They're determined! They haven't given up!"

"Kagami!" Izuki shouted as he, Hyuuga, Mitobe and Takara all stared over at the Kagami in awe and shock, what was he planning to do against Midorima? '_But it won't work!_' Takao thought as he grinned, moving from his spot and over to block the tiger like freshman. '_You've tried that with Takara's help but still failed! Besides...'_ He finished as he rushed into Kagami, blocking the teen as Midorima hurried by with the ball. "It's 2-to-1 now?" Someone shouted but Kagami was not about to give up. "I will stop you! You've let me see that play so many times that I found it! Your weakness!" He shouted at the black haired teen, who was shocked to hear his words and gasped when the red head pushed past him and rushed to Midorima who was about to take another shot, jumping to block the ball. "The farther you shoot from the basket, the longer it takes for you to initiate the shot!"

'_He touched the ball again! How can it be...?_' Midorima shouted in his head and Takao tsked as he turned back to the two players. '_Indeed few people can throw a heavy basketball beyond 20 meters... The initiation time has to be much longer than a normal shot... But I screened him and he should've lost his man...!_'

'_This arc!_' Hyuuga thought as he noticed the ball was not floating as straight as the previous shots before. '_This... Don't tell me...'_ Just as he expected, the ball hit the backboard and started to roll against the metal rims of the basket, the Seirin freshmen wildly cheering from the bench realizing that it wouldn't fall into the goal. "Wow! He finally stopped Midorima!" But their hopes were quickly smashed when Otsubo grabbed the ball and slammed it right back into the goal, Mitobe's block being defenseless against his powerful dunk. "Argh!" Hyuuga scowled as the taller captain fell back to the ground, breathing heavily as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. '_Right, we still have strong players against us! The top class center of Tokyo... Otsubo Taisuke..!_'

'_I initially planned to stop Midorima pairing Kagami with Koganei..._' Riko thought as she tapped her fingers across her chin, glancing over at Koganei who had just run into front of her. "Koganei!" The cat boy glanced over at his coach in confusion until she realized what she wanted and he groaned, knowing he wouldn't like it. The Shuutoku team now had the ball and Otsubo was about to toss is behind him, but instead of flying back, it was slammed into Koganei's stomach as a block. "Ouch!"

Confused by his strange, yet painful block, both teams were quick to snap back into realization when they noticed the ball was now just rolling across the court. Takao quickly caught the ball when it was tossed to him and was about to toss it to his captain, but realized that he was now being blocked by both Mitobe and now Koganei, who was very annoyed about the hit to his stomach. "A double team against Otsubo?" Takao groaned and pevitited around, shocking Izuki who was guarding him. "Fine, this side!" He shouted as he tossed the ball to his side, Midorima catching it as he sped past the two, preparing himself for another shot. '_He's gotten closer to the basket, so it'll be fast!_ _This time he won't...!_' Takao started, but stopped when he realized that Kagami had indeed made it to the green haired shooter. '_I saw his potential. When he did that alley-oop at the last seconds of my match..._' Kise thought, watching the red head's movements.

'_He made it? Tell me it's a lie!_' "MIDORIMA!"

'_That was a power comparable to the 'Generation of Miracles'. That can be called the greatest weapon in basketball...His talent was... An extremely gifted jumping power!_' Kagami slammed the ball right from Midorima's hands and the green haired teen couldn't believe his own eyes, he had been blocked... "What?" He started and Izuki smirked, speeding past Takao who was too distracted by the fact Midorima was blocked. "Like we thought, all the extreme powers come with weaknesses! And another is... Your weakness!" He shouted as he was tossed the ball by Kagami, speeding over to the Shuutoku goal, where absolutely no one but himself stood, the perfect opportunity. '_He's right!_' Yukio thought shocked. '_If they attempt a shot that far from the intercepted, the ball will be nearer to their own basket! That'll mean an extremely great counter-attacking chance!_' Izuki scored for this team and it brought their score to 34 with less than 9 minutes left in the quarter.

"Wooh! That's a great block!"

"Seirin's gotten back into the game!"

"We can't let them continue this!" Otsubo shouted. "Pass it here, Takao!" He demanded on the freshman and Takao was surprised. "Huh? But..."

"It's okay!" The ball was than passed to the Shuutoku captain and he pushed through Mitobe and Koganei, making his way to the basket. "What?" Otsubo arrived at the basket and was about to make a dunk, Mitobe and Koganei still trying block him from scoring. "He's overcome the two!" But what Otsubo didn't expect, was for Kagami to jump even higher than himself and knock the ball from his hands and onto the court floor. "Again?" '_That's high!_'

"On top of that..." Midorima started in shock, sweat now starting to fall not from the heat, but from the nervousness of Kagami's jumps. '_He's fast! When did he get there?_'

"Wow! What's with him?"

"Foul! Black number 10!" The referee shouted with a blow of his whistle and Kagami scowled, wiping sweat from his chin and the feral look appeared back in his eyes. '_I'll win. Even if I'm alone!_' On the Seirin bench, the freshman and Tsuchida were talking about their opinions on the block. "Kagami's great! As long as he have him...!" One started, but Takara was quick to interrupt. "...Really?" She asked and he was confused at her words. "Huh?" The blue haired girl turned from his teammates and narrowed his eyes at the court, the two blue orbs locking on her red haired friend. "If we let this go on... I sense danger."

* * *

After the ball was put back into play, Kagami was stealing, passing and dribbling the ball with all his might and it was starting to knock the Shuutoku players from their high pedestals. '_What's with him?_' Miyaji thought in a panic as Kimura growled. '_He was just a middle school kid until recently! How can he overcome us?_' Kagami, who had now passed Midorima, stood in front of Otsubo preparing himself for another shot. '_I've never seen this, even in Nationwide competitions... That sort of jumping defies common sense!_' He shouted in his head as he tried to block Kagami, but it was futile when the ball was slammed into the goal above his head. "My, that's high!"

"I can't believe this!"

"He's suppressed Shuutoku by himself?"

"That's great, Kagami!" Koganei shouted over his friend with a smile, but was confused at the response he was given. "Could you pass the ball to me more?" Kagami started and the cat boy was startled. "Wha? Huh?"

"I'll score alone!" Back with the Shuutoku coach, he was watching the red head carefully, analyzing his movements. '_What he just did isn't something we usually find in Japan! To stop this... Isn't easy..._' Looking back up at the scoreboard, he noticed that there were 2 minutes left and the score was 56 to 45, Shuutoku still in the lead. "Coach, if we don't do something now... We'll..." One of his players started and he nodded. "Hmm, you're right. But that'll be a big risk for us, too. We'll just go as planned. Don't get nervous." He told his players, noticing the expressions on their faces. "I think his time's almost up."

'_I can't believe this...!_' Takao shouted internally as he watched the game progress around him, Miyaji now holding onto the ball. '_Someone stopped Midorima... No matter how much time it takes in motion, no one should be able to block at such a height!_' Miyaji grinned darkly at the other Seirin players and got himself into a shooting position. "Don't freak out just because someone stopped Midorima!" He started, mostly shouting at Takao. "I'll teach you a lesson!" He prepared himself for the shot but Takao knew it was too late but still tried to get the blonde's attention. "Wait, Miyaji! There's-!" But it was too late. Kagami had already pushed the ball from the blonde's hands and it landed in Hyuuga's, watching as the red head sped down the court. "Huh?"

"We got the ball! Counter-attack!" Hyuuga shouted as he tossed the ball across the court at Kagami, who caught it with ease before passing both Miyaji and Kimura who had come to block him as he jumped. '_This isn't funny! How long can he stay in the air? It's almost like he's suspended on wires!_' Kimura thought as he already started to fall back to the ground while Kagami let the ball fly from his fingers. '_And he managed to regain his balance by adjusting mid-air! He can attack as soon as he's gotten the ball midway of the jump... That's an un-blockable... Un-defeatable power!_' He finished as he landed back on the ground, the ball soaring into the goal as Kagami hit the court himself.

"It... went in..."

"Oh man and now..."

"Ooh, a single digit score difference!"

"We still don't know who'll win!" The score's now read 56 to 47 and the Shuutoku coach was still lingering his eyes on the red head. "Hmm, too bad... But I think your show's almost over. You won't equalize!" He said and Midorima heard him, realizing what he coach was truly saying. "I recognize our ability. But... I won't let you go further than this!" The green haired teen shouted as he prepared for a shot, Kagami scowling at his words. "What? I'll take this down...!" He started as he tried to jump, but groaned when the muscles in his legs no longer allowed him to jump like he wanted. "Kagami!" Izuki shouted in a panic at his friend's movement and scowled when Midorima's shot soared into the goal. "Too bad. This is reality." The red head growled over at the sharp shooter and Riko was beginning to panic on the sidelines. '_How can... He's... That's too early...!_'

"Exhaustion?" Kise shouted and Yukio nodded. "...Most likely. He probably can't make sustained jumps like that. Just now, he tried to fight this all alone... Furthermore..."

"Even if they substituted him half way, this is the second competition in the same day..." Iwamaru started. "And Tsugawa marked him tight..." He finished and the shaven haired teen as scowling behind him, annoyed at Kagami's bad timing. "What's with this timing? Damn!" Kasuga could only sigh and place his arms behind his head as he glanced back at the Seirin team. "They're in trouble now! And the one's near exhaustion... Is not only him!"

"Shut up! I won't stand this!" Kagami shouted as he pushed his way through the players, making it to the goal and ready to shot it. '._..That's rash!_' Hyuuga shouted in annoyance. '_And too early! You idiot!_' "Wait, Kagami!" Of course, as the red head tried to score, Midorima jumped and easily knocked the ball from his hands and onto the court and into the hands of his teammate. "Shuutoku's countered!"

"No matter how much he wanted to score, that's rash!" Kimura made it to the other side of the court and scored a basket right as the final second ended, the score board going off signaling the end of the quarter. "Shit...!" Kagami shouted from under the basket and Takara narrowed her eyes, she had to calm Kagami down or they weren't going to win this game. "The end of the third quarter!"

* * *

Both teams returned to their sides of the court and Kagami slammed himself onto the bench, pounding his fists against the metal material. "Damn!" He cursed as Izuki sat down next to him, trying to level his friend out. "Kagami, don't get worked up like that! Cool down!" He shouted and Hyuuga agreed. "Yeah, you should've seen that wasn't the time to attack! You should've turned the ball back and..."

"So what if I don't pass!"

"Ah? What?"

"Look, right now I'm the only one on par with Shuutoku! What we need right now isn't teamwork, it's me scoring!" He shouted and that only caused the other players to get pissed off quickly at the red head. "What's that?" Koganei shouted and Mitobe narrowed his eyes, listening to Hyuuga shout. "There's no time for you to get self-centered here!" Kagami ignored the shouts from his teammates and noticed a small shadow at his feet, looking up he realized it was Takara but wasn't expecting what she did. Before he could speak to her, her fist collided with the side of his face and most of the team members gasped, Kise and Midorima sensing their treasure's anger from their spots. "Takara?" Riko shouted as she pulled back her fist, but the red head wasn't going to have it. He grabbed the smaller female by the top of her shirt and lifted her from the ground, growling down at her as she glared back at him. "Takara, you-!"

"Basketball is not a one-man sport!" She shouted

"You mean you'll let it rest if you lose as long as everyone enjoys playing? There's no meaning unless we win!" He shouted at her and it only caused her normally bright blue eyes to darkened as she listened to him shout.

"But there's no meaning if you win alone! You said you wanted to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'... But you think just like them!" She shouted and almost the whole Seirin team were shocked stiff at her words. '_What... Whoa, Takara...!_' But she only continued. "And even if we defeat Shuutoku 'your way', no one will be happy!" She finished and the red head growled, throwing the blue haired girl onto the court in annoyance at her tone with him, ignoring as she winced in pain at his treatment. "Don't talk high minded like this! If we lose here, that'll just be some feel-good trash!"

"In that case, what's 'victory'? Even if we have a higher score than the opponent when the final whistle blows... If there's no one happy, is it 'victory'?" Now, Kagami was able to see the truth in what she was speaking and his eyes widened with realization. "...Not that we want to lose." Koganei started with a smile. "But basketball is not a sport that can be played alone!"

"You have anything more to stay?" Hyuuga asked, placing his hands on his hips and the red head stood silently, letting his eyes linger down on Takara, who only continued to glare up at him. "Well... Not... No," He started with a sigh and looking back at Takara, his eyes locking her own. "I'm sorry. It'll be so much better if we win this together." He said and the Seirin team smiled over at him, happy that he had come back to his senses thanks to Takara. "Takara... I'm..." He started as he started to reach down to help her, but his hand was quickly slammed back when two fists grabbed onto the front of his jersey, pulling him face to face with two darkened green eyes. "How DARE you lay your hands on her."

The Seirin team were genuinely shocked when they realized that Midorima had made his way over their side of the court and that he looked like he was ready to kill Kagami as his grip tightened on the red head's shirt. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your arms." He demanded and Kagami growled at the closeness of the other first year, but also had to admit that what he had just done to Takara was completely uncalled for... "Takacchi!" Kise shouted as he made his way down the stairs and onto the court, rushing over to the blue haired girl and placing his hands against her cheeks. "Are you alright? You aren't hurting are you?" He asked gently before glaring darkly over at the red head, who felt a shiver run down his spine and Kise's darkened eyes. "I'm fine, Kise... Shin, please. Release Kagami."

"Why should I?" Midorima growled, not taking his eyes off of Kagami as he spoke. "You attacked her and I for one do not appreciate 'my' treasure being treated without respect." The red head scowled and turned his face away from the sharp shooter, guilt filling him as he thought about how he just tossed to her to the ground like she was trash... "...I never would have expected that kind of treatment from you, Kagami." Kise said as he lifted Takara from the ground, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, his eyes not leaving the red head. "You want us to respect you but how can we do that when you don't even respect your own team?" Kagami's eyes widened and Midorima glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "I got this, Kise." That only caused the blonde to scoff. "Yeah, using violence is always the answer. Let go of him, Midorimacchi."

The green haired teen twitched at the nickname but noticed the look in Takara's eyes and growled, releasing the grip on his jersey before moving over to Takara and grabbing her right hand. "This doesn't mean he's forgiven." He told her and she nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thank you." The glasses teen softly sighed and pressed a kiss to the middle of her palm, her fingers gently tracing down his cheek. "Go. Your team needs you." She said and he nodded, releasing her hand and glaring as he made his way past Kagami, whispering. "Do something that like again and next time I won't be as nice." The red head stood silently as he moved back to the Shuutoku side, Takao and the others staring over at the Seirin team slightly confused, but snapped back to reality when Midorima arrived back to them. "What happened?" Takao asked, not letting his eyes leave Takara, who was still being held next to Kise's side, his eyes slightly narrowing at the scene. "What is tiger boy's problem?" He asked and Midorima glared down at him. "It's none of your concern. But now I am irritated."

* * *

"You okay, Takacchi?" He asked the blue haired girl once again, glancing down at her, his arm gently releasing her from his hold. "I am fine, Kise." She told him truthfully, rubbing the side of his face in reassurance. "I had to do something to calm Kagami now, even if it meant causing his temper to rise before snapping him back to reality." The blonde could only sigh at her answer. "Bu that doesn't mean hurt yourself for that."

"...But I'm not hurt."

"But you could have been."

"Kise-"

"Takacchi." The blonde countered with a smirk and the blue haired girl couldn't help but smile up at him. "Fine, you win. Now let me get back to my game." She said as she gently punched him in his shoulder, causing the taller teen to laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He told her before kissing the side of her head and moving past the Seirin team and off the court, but not before turning back to Kagami, who was still standing silently. "You're lucky that Takacchi is alright because otherwise, you wouldn't be." He told him darkly before walking back up the stairs and into the stands to where Yukio still sat, watching the scene unfold. "Takara..." The red head started, rubbing the back of his head in shame. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"I said it's fine, Kagami. Please do not stress about it."

"But I could have really hurt you!"

"But you didn't." She countered, startling him and she finished kindly. "And that is all that matters. We have a game to win." She finished with a small smirk. "And I don't think Midorima will let you off so easily, so why don't we teach him that Seirin isn't as weak as they all think?" Finally, the red head smirked down at her and rubbed the top of her head, happy that she had forgiven him. "Let's do this."

The Seirin team all smiled at their friends and Hyuuga glanced over at the scoreboard, placing his hands on his hips with a small smile. "Okay, fine... Kagami's cooled down thanks to Takara, but our situation on the court hasn't changed! Any ideas?" He asked as he moved his eyes away from the score, the board reading 47 to 62, Shuutoku High. Takara, happy to finally be able to play again, took off her over shirt and placed her sweat bands on her wrists, speaking to her team. "Here, I... have one that may work, I can only pass around but, there's one more level on top of that." She told her team and they nodded as she got ready to go back onto he court, Kagami turning over to Hyuuga as he rubbed the back of his head. "Senpai! Just now... Well, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, It's okay... Was what I wanted to say, but it's hard to swallow that from a freshman... yeah, punishments later." Hyuuga told the red head with darkened eyes and Kagami could only gulp at his terrifying senpai. "Wah! Hyuuga's on 'switch on' mode again!" One of the freshman cried. "We've got ten minutes left. Everything else can wait!" Riko shouted as Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami and Mitobe joined Takara on the court, the Seirin team staring over at the Shuutoku team with determination in their eyes. "CHARGE!" The five shouted and Takao smirked over at the team, the referee blowing his whistle in between the two high schools. "The fourth quarter starts!" The ball was throw at the two teams started the game, Kise making it back up to his seat and realized that Takara was on the court. "Wah! Takacchi is up?" He shouted in shock, especially after she was just thrown to the ground by Kagami.

"I wonder what happened for her to punch Kagami, though." Yukio said and the blonde nodded, he hadn't found that out when he was on the court with her. '_But now that she's out..._' The second year thought. '_What can she do? As long as Takao's on the court, that 'invisible' power can't work and he can't support the team... Or has she found a way?_' Takao on the other hand, couldn't help the large cheshire cat grin that was on his lips at the sight of the blue haired girl on the court again. '_She's back! But I can see your moves... No, I'm seeing them even better now!_' Kagami dribbled the ball down the court and was stopped by Midorima and Otsubo, but he passed it quickly between the two over to Mitobe who scored the first point of the fourth quarter. Seirin 49, Shuutoku 61. '_They're different now- It's no longer Kagami's one-man game...!_' Takao thought in shock. '_What happened in the interval..?_'

"Looks like Takara cooled you down." Midorima sneered at the red head. "But... You hardly have any strength left!" The ball was then passed to the sharp shooter and he prepared himself for one of his special shots. "You can't stop me anymore." He said and the freshmen on the sidelines started screaming for them to stop him. "Oh, no! They have a quick restart! Kagami...!" The red head narrowed his eyes and hurried over to the green haired teen. '_Right- I'm near exhaustion now... But I still have something left in me!_' He thought before thinking back to what Takara told her team during the last minute of the half time break.

* * *

~ * ~ ' _"Takara's new pass?" The red head muttered and Hyuuga glanced over at the blue haired girl with confusion. "...Why did you keep that until now?" He asked her. "Only a very selected few can catch it... However, I think Kagami might be one of those." She told her team and Koganei didn't seem entirely convinced. "But we can't reply on Takara's pass if the only one who can receive it is Kagami. To undo Takao's marking, there has to be normal passes!" He explained, but Izuki smiled at his smaller teammates words. "Ah, I think Takao's threat will be solved soon. Even my sight is getting undone!"_ '

'_Double team against Otsubo, then against Midorima..._' _Riko thought before staring over at the tiger freshman. "Kagami! How many more times do you think you can jump?" She asked him. "Jump...?" Izuki questioned. "That super jump he used on Midorima?" Hyuuga finished and the brunette nodded. "While it's Kagami's talent, it uses a proportionate amount of strength! Kagami's body is not that developed; that level of jump comes with a limited number in a match! You should have instinctively known this, right?"_

_"What the...! I can jump as long as the match requires me to!"_

_"Don't put up a brave act!" She shouted over at him and she glanced down at his legs, realizing in shock that his muscles were twitching heavily. After scanning his legs, she looked back up at her, her eyes narrowed. "Twice. At most. From what I predict from your muscle, that should be the max. After two more jumps, I think... It'll take a lot of effort for you to just stand on the court."_

_"Only twice... Can we stop Midorima with that...?" One of the freshman asked and Riko began explained to Kagami where he need to place those jumps within the last quarter of the game. "One chance to be used for an important shot! The second... Just stop the first quarter shot from Midorima!"_ ' ~ * ~

* * *

After making it over to Midorima, Kagami leapt into the air and smacked the ball away from his hands, shocking the green haired teen as the red head landed back on the court floor. "What...?" He shouted as the ball was slapped over to Izuki. '_He can still jump? He should be exhausted by now! This guy... Has no plans to conserve his strength until the end?_' Seirin's number 5 quickly took a shot and the goal and prayed that it would go in, when the did it brought their score to 51. "They got it!"

"It's back to ten point different again!"

"Coach! Is it fine to use one chance away right at the start?"

"We're doing a front!"

"Eh!" They shouted in shock. "After that, Kagami will just try to keep his mark on Midorima- If he shoots he won't stop him! However, Midorima never shoots when he isn't certain he will score. If Kagami behaves in a way that exceeded his expectation, he'll think 'there's more to Kagami'... And refrain from shooting unless the chance is clear! We don't have any more strategies left except reducing Shuutoku's scoring chances and scoring ourselves! So... We have to be on Takara!"

"Looks like they have great expectations of you." Takao said over to Takara, hoping to taunt her with his words. "But whatever you come up with... I'll stop you!" '_You can't fun away from my hawk eye's view!_' The blue haired girl only narrowed her eyes and Hyuuga glanced over at her in worry. "Unless he has blind spots, there should be no way of stopping Takao...? What's your plan, Takara!"

"No... most likely he won't have a 100% view!" Izuki said with a smirk and the glasses wearing captain seemed confused. "Takao has a hawk's viewpoint that can 'see' the full court situation at all times. Thus, he can keep on watching Takara even when his attention is lured away by other events."

'_Eh...?_' Takao thought in shock when he realized that Takara was much closer to him than originally before. '_Why... The view's near!_' He noticed in a panic and Izuki could tell that his site for her was faulting. "Thus, Takara doesn't try to misdirect Takao's attention elsewhere... But purposely draws attention to herself! During the first half, she left his passes get intercepted by Takao to reinforce her own impression on him... Then Takara can escape from his narrowed view!" He explained happily and the black haired first year was shocked, Takara had vanished... '_Hey!_' "She's not there?" '_I lost her! How can it be!_' "Where...?" Before he realized it, Takara was already behind him and speeding down the court and to where Kagami was, catching Izuki's pass to her immediately. '_Calm down! Even if I lose track of Takara, I know where Kagami is! Just get in between the ball and Kagami and I'll cut their passes!_'

"You can intercept this time while all previous passes are just changing direction... This pass... Accelerates!" Takara shouted when Takao tried to jump in between her and Kagami, but it was too late. Instead of catching the ball like she normal would, the blue haired girl punched it with her fist as hard as she could, sending it flying across the court like a bullet. '_The ball just flew away like a cannon! It's too fast! How does she do that? Both the passer and the receiver are insane to make this work!_' Takao thought in a panic and all Seirin player's were shocked beyond belief at yet another new ability that Takara possessed... The Phantom Sixth player worked in mysterious ways.. Kagami was able to catch the ball but now what he had to worry about was the fact that Midorima now stood blocking him. "Midorima?" He shouted in shock and the green haired team growled over at the opposing freshman. "I'll absolutely stop you!"

' _"You can jump only twice more- one chance to be used for an important shot!"_ ' Riko's words rung in his head but he couldn't help but grin as he brought the ball back down to his chest. '_I know, but... If I don't do it here... When can I make it?_' The red head shouted internally before jumping up over Midorima and slamming the ball into the hoop, the green haired teen's eyes widening at the fact that the goal was even made... Silence enveloped the stadium and the other four Shuutoku players were stunned silent as well, Takara's lips turning up into a small smile. "WHAT?"

"GREAT! What was that?"

'_He did it finally..._' Kise thought with a smile, leaning back into his chair. '_He surprised Midorimacchi! And the pass Takara did just now... Has never been caught by anyone else than the 'Generation of Miracles'!_'

"But... Hey! He's out of steam! How's he going to hang on till the end?

"We still have a lot of time left!"

"Well... That dunk was good timing... And was an important stage to boast morale."

"That said," Yukio started bluntly. "It's not that necessary to insist on a dunk in the first place!" He groaned and Kise laughed with a smirk. "He likes to do flashy things!" He told his friend and Yukio scoffed. "No, you're just the same as him." That only caused the blonde to whine at his side. "But if we said it has no meaning, it'll be wrong too. Even with the same score, that's the best crowd-pleasing plays this game provides. And gave Midorima a shock. The dunk brings energy to the whole team's play, that's a fine play that score alone can't bring."

"Time out, Shuutoku!" One of the referee's from the head table shouted and both teams moved off the court onto their sides. "Takara..." Kagami started, catching the blue haired girl's attention. "I don't want to admit it, but just like the coach predicted... There's no way for me to jump anymore... I'll mark Midorima as long as I can. So, as much as I hate to say this... Depend on you for this..." He told her as he gently pat her shoulder, Takara nodding her head with determination. "Yes."

* * *

Over at another High School in Japan, a dark skinned freshman was relaxing on the stage of his school gymnasium while spinning a basketball easily on his forefinger. "Ah... I'm tired..." He groaned. "I don't wanna move- I'm feeling soft everyone- I wanna have bread-" He started complaining to nowhere in particular until a familiar voice called out to him. "Ah, you're here! Aomine!" A male voice shouted and the dark shinned young man let the ball fall onto his chest, looking over at the voice. "Ah?" He questioned until he noticed a tall young man with pink hair standing in the doorway, eating a blue Popsicle. "Wait, you pretended to be sick to skip matches again!"

"I said they'll win! Don't trouble me!"

"Oh, man... Right now Takara is fighting against Midorin! I think... It'll be Takara! The winner!" The pink haired freshmen said as he made his way into the room, grinning as he took another bite of his ice cream. "Because she's the girl I loved!" He said and Aomine groaned, placing his arms over her eyes as the pink haired man chuckled. "Did you find Aomine?" A female voice called from the doorway and the two looked over to see a pink haired young woman with large breasts also eating a blue Popsicle and smiling at the two males, a mirror image of the pink haired male. "Yeah, he's over there. Ditching practice again as usual." The young man said and the young woman giggled, making her way over to her brother and leaning her arm against his shoulder. Ex-Managers of Teikou Middle School, Naoki and Momoi Satsuki. "Are you listening?" Naoki shouted over at the other freshmen and he scowled. "Yes I am! On Tekka-don! I don't like that, though!"

"You aren't listening! Damn you, Aomine!"

"Wah, listen to Naoki for once, Aomine!"

"Gah, shut up both of you!"

* * *

Back over with Seirin and Shuutoku, Takara took passed the ball over to Hyuuga and the Seirin captain shot another three pointer, bringing it 74 to 78, Shuutoku. "Wow, again!" On lookers shouted as the ball hit against the court and Shuutoku took control of it. "They've been catching up since that dunk!" Another shouted. "Great! Now they're just two shots away!" Midorima took deep breaths as sweat dripped down his face and he looked over to Takara who stood a few feet from him. "I didn't think you'd make it this far..." He admitted and the blue haired girl looked over at him, sweat dripping down his face as well, her chest moving as she heavily breathed. "Shin used to tell us that a dunk is just a two-point shot. Your three pointers are indeed amazing. But that dunk that encouraged us to go on is... An invaluable shot that can't be measured in points."

"...I've been thinking." Aomine started as he turned his body over so that he now relaxed on his stomach while his arms dangled over the stage, Naoki and Momoi looking over at him in confusion. "We won't know until it's over. Both are strong during crunch time! We didn't take that national championship three times for nothing!" He finished with a smirk and the twins glanced over at each other, both Midorima and Takara we indeed strong players when the last five minutes of the fourth quarter was being played...

"The last three minutes!" Someone in the audience shouted and both Midorima and Takara continued to stare at one another, both their eyes narrowed as they knew that for the first time in three years they wouldn't be taking home his victory together... '_The end... Is near!_'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Eleven: Cancer Vs Leo**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twelve: A Strange Trio**_'

* * *

Ho ho ho ho~ I hope that you all enjoy the new detail I added within the story ;P None of you thought I'd make Momoi have a twin now did ya? Ho ho ho ho~ But anyway! Here you are everyone! Chapter 11 is now out! I hope that you all enjoyed it and I love writing this story, it makes me so happy that you all enjoy it and review and favorite. Thank you all so much, it means the world. And as normal! I would love to thank my reviewers from the last chapter! Thank you **Soul Vrazy**, **Daylite**, **Gothicgirl12**, **Lady Syndra**, **Pri-Chan** **1410**, **xXxOtAku-444xXx**, **hitomi65**,** Lylia00**, **gigi323**, **hiyomi**, **BladePhoenix41**, and **Chibified-chan**! Thank you again everyone! I also thought I would answer a question as well since there have been some lately :D Hopefully I'll be able to answer it~!

_**Chibified-chan**_ (from chapter 10)

'_I looooove this fanfic! Super kawaii. I would love to know your pairing choice for takami-chan! Omedetou!_'

I've noticed a few of these similar comments before from a lot from you readers, but I am not going to answer it just yet, right now I'll give you a little surprise hint instead for something coming up. :) First is that yes, sooner of later Takara will end up with someone, I have it all planned out~ BUT! During chapter 12, you are going to learn a lot about Takara's past and who her ex-boyfriend from Teikou was ;D Ho ho ho ho~ Just be a little bit more patient my darlings for many more surprises will be making their way to your soon! Thank you again for all of your support and please leave your lovely comments for this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you all think! Lots of love!


	12. Strange Trio

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Twelve: A Strange Trio_

~ * '_**The battle that will bring one of the teams to the final league... Their fate decided in the last three minutes!**_' * ~

* * *

The final three minutes continued to tick on the clock and Takara watched the ball carefully within Izuki's grasp until it was passed to her and then immediately to Mitobe. '_When did she get there...? There's no way to track her!_' Takao thought as Mitobe took the shot, scoring for his team. "Oh, they scored! They're just two points apart!" Someone shouted and another continued. "Seirin is just one shot away from equalizing!" On the sidelines, the Shuutoku coach decided it was time to take his final time out and it was called by the head referees. "Shuutoku High time out!"

"Shuutoku's last time out..." Iwamaru said and Tomoki nodded, keeping his eyes on the Seirin team. "The momentum is with Seirin right now. If they don't stop this flow, Seirin will surpass them." He continued and Kasuga nodded in agreement, leaning his chin against his fist as he watched the blue haired girl who was speaking with Kagami. '_That girl is indeed impressive..._' He thought as he thought back to her trick in the second quarter. '_No wonder she was part of the 'Generation of Miracles'._'

"Will Shuutoku keep their lead, or will Seirin equalize..." Yukio muttered. "This timeout may decide it." He said and Kise agreed, curious on which of his two old teammates would take the winning title of this match. '_Takacchi... Midorimacchi..._'

* * *

"We have two minutes. For the rest of the game, you'll pass the ball to Midorima." The Shuutoku coach explained as his five players sat on the bench in front of him. "Their #10 can hardly move. Use three pointers to maintain our lead! Now, go!" He told them and the five players nodded before heading back onto the court, the coach sitting back down on the bench himself. "Coach... Can we really depend on a freshman in this situation...? Perhaps Otsubo's more up to the task..."

"I told you when Midorima joined. Otsubo and all the seniors gave everything to our team... We all know it. But Midorima will be the centre of this team for the coming three years. This is what one does when their team secures one of the 'Generation of Miracles'." He explained before turning his attention back over to the court, where the game had once again begun with less than three minutes left remaining.

* * *

Kagami was doing his best to keep Midorima at bay, but Kimura was quickly there to screen him and allow the freshman to hurry down the court, Miyaji preparing for the pass. "Oh no, they're passing to Midorima! And Kagami's already at his limit!" The freshmen shouted and Riko grinned as Miyaji brought the ball back, tossing it over to Midorima. "I've thought of that!" The brunette started. "The best thing about Takara is, besides upping the team's attacking power... We have much more chances to steal the ball!" She finished with a large grin as Takara suddenly appeared in front of Midorima and hit the pass away from the Shuutoku player, shocking him greatly. '_When did she... Or rather... Where was she until now?_' Miyaji thought in a panic and Riko chuckled from her spot on the bench. '_After they saw through Kagami faking his remaining strength, they are concentrating their passes to Midorima... It's like they're giving us free hints on their passing routes!_' "Wow! Seirin's counter attack!" Someone shouted as Izuki quickly passed the ball over to Hyuuga who moved down the court.

Coach Masaaki on the other hand was watching very carefully at the movements of both teams, resting his chin against his fist. '_Skill is everything we all know. Still, we can't say that we're glad to... depend on a freshman._' Otsubo thought as he made his move over at Hyuuga. '_We've prided ourselves as seniors. Miyaji and Kimura have practiced more than everyone too. But us regulars, we stand as the voice for all those people who don't have enough skills to sit on the bench._' Otsubo jumped up behind the second year captain and smacked the ball away, hearing Hyuuga groan in annoyance at the block. '_The most important pride the King needs to uphold is... Victory!_'

"When we tell Midorima to attack, that also means telling the other four members to defend. Kuroko overcame Takao. And Kagami's dunk has recovered their morale. The game's flow is with Seirin now. There's risk of getting nervous and stuck into a run and gun game which works toward Seirin's favor. So we should slow the pace... Then make them pay for any split second of weakness they show with Midorima's three pointers." Yuko explained and Kise was beginning to feel nervous himself up in the stands. "This feels uncomfortable! I thought they'd speed up in the last 3 minutes!"

"Yeah... Since Shuutoku changed their face, the scoreboard just freezes! Last minute, I think... Once someone initiates, the pace will suddenly pick up..." He said as he watched both Kagami and Takara hurry over to Midorima who now had possession of the ball, but it was too late for he had took his shot and scored another three points for his team. Seirin 76, Shuutoku 81. "Ah! No!"

"Waaah, Midorima!"

"5 points behind! Things are getting harder for Seirin!"

"Shit...!" Kagami cursed as Izuki dribbled the ball, a scowl on his own lips. '_One shot and we're 5 points behind now... This is bad...!_' He thought but heard Hyuuga shouting behind him. "Give it to me, Izuki!" Izuki quickly passed it over to his captain and a shot was taken, earning three points now to Seirin. "Wow! Seirin returned with a three pointer! They're great!" Otsubo scowled at the point and turned over to the third year blonde who moved to his side. "Miyaji!"

"There's no time left! You have to get it in!" Both Riko and Koganei shouted from the sidelines and Takara quickly passed it over to Izuki, but it was slapped away by Takao which only caused it to go out of bounds. "Seirin's ball!" The referee shouted and now no one in the stands were able to keep quiet. "15 seconds left!" Kise shouted and Yukio finished. "This is the one last chance for Seirin...!" Izuki hurried over to make the pass from the sidelines and Otsubo chose to make his mark on Hyuuga, shocking Riko. "Otsubo's marking Hyuuga!" '_They're prioritizing on stopping any three point shots!_'

"Seirin needs three points to take this game!" Yukio said. "If Hyuuga doesn't score this, they'll lose!" He finished and Otsubo took deep breaths before speaking to the other captain. "I admit you're formidable! But we have to stop you here!"

"We won't let you get in our way again!" Hyuuga shouted back, taking deep breaths of his own. '_They blocked the last attempt we had- We can't let it happen here!_' The ball was passed into the court and Mitobe handed it back to Izuki, who held onto the ball while Kagami jumped in to screen Otsubo from Hyuuga. '_Last year, we lost by a triple digit score. We had our first taste of reality. We actually thought of quitting basketball. But we never did so because we love this game. We struggled and struggled... To stand in this court today._'

'_A screen! But he doesn't have enough strength!_' He thought as he watched Hyuuga start to run back instead of to the basket, his eyes widening in shock. "WHAT?" '_He's attempting to shoot... That far away from the three point line!_' "TAKE THE GAME, HYUUGA!" Izuki shouted as he handed the ball off to Takara and she tossed the ball to her captain who took the shot and scored, bringing Seirin 1 point ahead of Shuutoku 82 to 81. "They overtook them? I can't believe this! Seirin won in the last few seconds!" Some on lookers shouted but no one realized that Takao had grabbed the ball and tossed it past Izuki, a smirk on his lips. "You haven't won yet!" He shouted as Midorima took hold of the ball. "MIDORIMA?"

"I'll tell you why I excelled in shooting from the furthest possible distance - Not only because it gives three points!" He told Kagami and his prepared for his final three pointer shot. "In basketball, teams of close strength often have a reversal in fortunes in the last few seconds... And any misstep in shooting may cause major regrets. I'll never let this happen to me! So I trained myself to excel as the buzzer beater! That's what I mean by 'man proposes, god disposes'!" He shouted as he took the shot, Riko screaming herself from the sidelines. "OH, NO! Everyone including, Takara are exhausted... And Kagami can't jump!" She shouted as Midorima lifted his arms to take the shot, all eyes gluing to him. '_How can that be... We've come so far... To lose here..._'

'_NO WAY! WE'VE GOT TO WIN!_' Kagami shouted internally. '_I guess the most you can is twice... Yeah, right I don't care if they snap! I have to just move my legs! I can't burden the team two matches in a row!_' He finished as he moved his legs to jump, preparing to block Midorima's shot. '_How can he... He couldn't have jumped!_' Takao thought in a panic. '_He's already overextended!_' With a smirk, Midorima brought the ball back down and watched as Kagami's expression turned from determination to complete shock as he floated in the air. "I'm right. Just like I guessed. No matter how tired you are you'll make this jump somehow."

"Oh, no!" The red head shouted as he feel back to the floor, his legs almost giving out as they landed. '_What's his heart made of? He fakes at the last seconds? This... Is the 'Generation of Miracles!_' Hyuuga thought in a panic, Yukio's own nervousness getting the best of him in the stands. '_Midorima Shintarou! Takara's not the only battle hardened one here...!_' He thought as Coach Masaaki smirked on the bench. "Yes! We've got this game!" He said and the other Shuutoku members just shouted their teammates name to take the shot. "GO, MIDORIMA!"

"I believe in you, too! That Kagami will make it, and, Shin will predict this and hold on to the ball...!" Takara shouted as she sped down the court with sweat dripping from her face as she slapped the ball away from Midorima at the final second before he could lift it past his chest. "You will not make this shot!" She finished as the ball rolled across the court, Midorima's eyes going from surprise to perfectly pissed off. "Ta... TAKARAAA!" He shouted in a rage and Kagami could only grin when the timer went off, Seirin taking home the victory. "End of the match!"

"AAH, TAKARA!" The Seirin players all shouted in joy as the blue haired girl gave a small smile to her friends, Kagami laughing in victory as he cheered himself with his teammates. Kise, Yukio, the Seihou team, Coach Masaaki, the Shuutoku players and Midorima himself, stunned frozen at the loss they just received. "Let's gather..." Takao muttered, disappoint lacing his voice as he moved to the center of the court. "Sometimes the daily horoscope can be wrong!"

"Just shut up, Takao."

"82 points to 81 points - the winner of this game is Seirin High!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

* * *

In the Shuutoku locker room, the players couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that hit them like a ton of bricks at their loss. Most of the players just trying not to let the tears continue to fall from their eyes. "Excuse me, I'll go out for a while." Midorima said as he made his way out of the locker room, some of the second years growling at his departure. "Huh! He doesn't even feel anything!" One shouted and Takao shook his head with a sad smile. "...No. There's no way for anybody not to get sad over defeat like this!" Coach Masaaki sighed and took a good look over at his team, placing his hands on his hips. "There's no time for you to be sitting here brooding! Let today's defeat be an experience for you to achieve greater heights- even if it feels painful right now!"

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Midorima stood silently by himself as he let the pouring rain fall onto his body, not noticing as Kise and Yukio walked pass him and onto the streets with their umbrellas in hand. '_Next match will be the Final League. They'll have to face Aominecchi soon!_' The blonde thought with worry and the green haired teen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone going off. "Hello-"

"AH, HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A LONG TIME, MIDORIN!" A feminine voice shouted with glee on the other end. "HOW WAS YOUR MATCH-? WON-? LOST-? WELL, HERE WE... AH?" In annoyance at the sound of her voice, Midorima immediately shut his cell with a loud groan. '_Seems like... this match will be a fateful one._' Kise finished as he smiled, making his way to a restaurant with Yukio at his side. "What's with her? Enough already!" Midorima shouted as he pulled his phone from his pocket once more as he rung again. "What, Momoi-!"

"Hey, you sound depressed! You lost, right?"

"...Aomine? ...Yeah, be careful at the Final League."

"Hu-h? what are you talking about! You're sounding weird!"

'_If Kagami is Takacchi's light in the present, then Aomine was her light back in the 'Generation of Miracles'._'

"The one who can defeat me, is me!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Aomine! You know what's coming right? Your next opponent is Takara."

"...Don't get me wrong, Midorima!" He said, the image of a fifteen-year-old Takara appearing in his mind. "Regardless of our past, now she's just another opponent."

"I'm hanging up, bye."

"Bye-"

"Midorin! Sorry to call you when you're down! Cheer up!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" The phone call was finally ended and Midorima could only sigh as he placed the phone back in his pocket, staring up at the watery sky. '_Aomine..._'

* * *

"Hey, let's go home!" Riko shouted happily as she began to make her way out of the locker room, but turned when her teammates weren't following after her. "No wait... Please wait for me..." All the teammates muttered as their bodies continued to twitch in pain now that they were no longer moving around. "We just played two matches. Against the Kings no less!" Hyuuga muttered. "Like we could go back immediately." Izuki also mumbled and the brunette could only stare at them all. "Fine, sorry for asking." '_They look like zombies!_' "We'll be fine in a bit. Kagami though... He went to far." Hyuuga said as the red head sat on the ground moaning in pain at the feeling in his legs. "Oooow. Why leaving? I can't stand!"

"But we can't stay here forever! Let's go to the nearest restaurant! Someone carry Kagami!" She shouted and when no one offered she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, let's decide by rock, paper, scissors." She said and everyone decided it was a good idea. "Alright, hands in! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Riko shouted and everyone all held out a rock, except for the tiniest player whose small hand held the only scissor... "Oh. That's me. isn't it?"

* * *

"Oi, Takara. Are you okay?" Kagami asked as the blue haired girl started to twitch after having to help support Kagami's weight as they walked through the rain. "Sorry, I'm going to drop you now." She told him bluntly as his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't kidding. "Wait, Takara, we're right here... Argh!" The Seirin team made their way inside the restaurant and Kagami was growling with rage after being dropped, half of his body now covered in mud from the ground. "Welcome!"

"I won't forget this, Takara!"

"I'm sorry but you're just too heavy for me."

"Why you-! Hmm?" The red head glanced over at one of the tables near the back and noticed two familiar faces also staring over at them. "Hey." Yukio said as he placed some rice in his mouth and Kise turned around, curious on who was talking to. "Hmm?" Surprised at the two sitting there, Kagami just shouted out their names. "Kise and Kasamatsu?"

"Hi." The blonde said and Yukio growled, hitting his fists against the table. "Call me, Senpai!" Hyuuga pushed the red head from the table and smiled down at the two players. "Why are you here?" He asked and Yukio smiled back, placing his spatula next to his chopsticks. "We came for youf match of course! Congrats on getting to the Final League!" He said and Izuki moved over to the counter to ask for a table. "Excuse me, we need a table for 15." The cook could only smile. "Wow, I'm glad to have so many of you here! I'll check if we have enough tables."

"I'll sit here." Koganei said as he removed his shoes and moved into an empty booth, some of the other members following his decision. "Ah, wait... You're too fast!" Izuki shouted and Yukio chuckled. "If you need more tables you can share with us!" After everything became situated, everyone now had a sit but both Takara and Kagami now sat with Yukio and Kise, both ace players having displeased looks on their faces. Takara and Yukio both neutral at the sitting arrangement.

"What's with this seating plan..." The blonde muttered before glaring over at the red head. "And what's with you, Kagamicchi! What's with that mood!" He demanded and the red head only growled. "I was carried here. Just don't ask- and don't call me 'cchi'!" He shouted and Yukio pointed over to the stove in the center of their table. "The food's getting burnt!" He said and over at another table the four could hear the other team members talking at their large table. "Cola's mine!"

"Orange juice, here!"

"Oolong!"

"Which idiot ordered wine? Take it back!"

"Yes, let's- Cheers!"

"Excuse me- Table for two. Where... Hmm?" Another familiar voice spoke as they entered the restaurant, all turning to see Takao and Midorima moving into the room. Everyone all shocked at the irony of the situation, again, Takara just sitting in her spot amused while Midorima twitched in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Just the two of you?" Some Seirin players shouted and Takao chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, our senpai left when Shin went off crying! So I'm eating with him."

"Let's go somewhere else, Takao."

"Hey!" But he didn't have to move too much because Midorima immediately made his way back inside, not wanting to deal with the heavy rain and insane winds that were outside. "You're... Kaijou's Kasamatsu?" Takao shouted in awe as Yukio stared over in confusion after taking a bite of his chicken. "You know me?"

"I saw you in Basketball Monthly! You're a nationally reputed point guard!"

"I didn't know that." Takara said with a slight smile. "Very Impressive." She told him and a light blush appeared on the second year's cheeks, Kise and Kagami both noticing with widened eyes, but Takao only continued on. "Wait... Wow! It'd be awesome to talk to a famous senior who plays the same position as me! Let's have dinner together!"

"Huh...? But Seirin's in a celebration mood, is that okay for you two?"

"I don't mind! Come Kasamatsu! Here!"

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

Yukio got up from his seat next to Kagami and Takao practically through Midorima into it before grabbing two seats across from Riko and Koganei, chatting it up with him. The pressure of the three basketball teens sitting at the table grew and Takara continued to watch amused as she sipped her cola next to Kise. '_WHAT A CAST!_' The Seirin players all thought in a panic and Riko practically had stars in her eyes as she watched them. "But aren't you all feeling excited about what's going to happen?"

"You arranged this on purpose!" Yukio said and Takao only grinned. "Huh? No, I didn't!" Silence continued to float around the table of four and Takara groaned, picking up her menu and looking through it. "Anyway, let's order. I'm hungry." Kise could only chuckle at her bluntness and her love of food. "I'm almost full. Just let me finish what I have on hand." He told her and she nodded as she started to order when their waitress came over. "You just love food that looks like vomit!"

"Must you take every opportunity to insult me?" The blonde shouted over at Midorima with tears falling down his cheeks, Kagami starting to place his own order. "Squid eggs, scrambled eggs, octopus with eggs, kimichi pork... And um-"

"What spell are you chanting?" Midorima shouted and Kise was just as disgusted at the large order. "You ordered too much!" He agreed and Takara shrugged her shoulders, handing over her menu as the waitress walked away. "It's okay, Kagami will finish it all."

"ARE YOU HUMAN?"

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, all the food was brought to their table and it started to cook on the stove, but Midorima no longer seemed to have an appetite after watching Kagami eat. "Midorimacchi, your food's burning." Kise commented and the green haired teen ignored him. "I don't feel like eating." He snapped and the blonde shrugged. "I know you feel bad but... Hey! You'll get another chance someday!"

"We were beaten just a second ago!" He shouted. "In fact- I find you're the hard one to understand! Hanging around and joking with them like that. They're the ones who defeated you!" Kise sat silently for a moment before speaking, playing with his small spatula between his teeth. "Well..." He started with a smirk as he pointed his little spatula over at Kagami. "It's because I'm gonna get revenge! At the Inter-High competition, of course." He finished, catching the attention of both Takara and Kagami both stopped eating to stare over at the blonde. "I won't lose next time!" Kise said smirking and Kagami swallowed his food before chuckling with a smirk of his own. "Ha! Bring it on!"

"Kise, you seem different."

"Really?"

"Your eyes... Look weird."

"WEIRD?" He growled over at the green haired teen before continuing. "After the match with them, I went to practice more. Recently, I've started to think... It's fun playing basketball with everyone in Kaijou." He finished with a smile and Midorima shrugged, picking up some of his noodles with his chopsticks. "...I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit. You just went back to your old self. Because we were in the triple champions."

"...But, so has everyone, right?" Takara said, causing the sharp shooter to stare over at the blue haired girl. "What you want is freedom. But I do play basketball for fun." She explained and Kagami could only stare at the three old teammates. "You're all thinking too much! Basketball is something people do because they like it!" He said and Midorima just glared over at him. "You...! Don't tell us what you think when you don't even know us!"

The red head growled and was about to retort when Takao lost control of his food with his spatula's and watched in shock as it landed on Midorima's head. "Ah!" The veins in the green haired teen's face started to twitch and he roughly stood up from his chair. "Anyway, well talk later. Come here, Takao." He started as he grabbed his teammate who was trying calm his friend down. "Hey I'm sorry, no I mean it... I don't know how that Okonomiyaki could fly... **OUCH**!"

"It's just as Kagami said." Takara started, catching Kise and Kagami's attention as Midorima continued to beat on Takao on the other side of the restaurant. "I've thought about it since the match. We'll never get any better if we don't find basketball fun!" She told her friends happily with a smile and the two grinned back down at her, Takara was right. Why play a sport that you didn't love? '_Oh little, Takacchi..._'

* * *

After a while the rain had stopped outside and both Kise and Midorima were twitching in pure shock at the fact that Kagami really was able to eat all of the food that he ordered. He was a monster! "Oh, the rain stopped." Hyuuga commented and Riko blinked, looking out of the window. "Really? Hmm, well it's getting late, let's get back." She said and everyone agreed, starting to move out of their tables and putting back on their shoes. "Kagami, some advice for you." Midorima said as he stood up himself. "There are two of the 'Generation of Miracles' in the Tokyo District. I am one and the other is, Aomine Daiki. You'll definitely see him in the Final League. And, he's the same type of player as you."

"Huh, I don't get what you mean but, he's strong, right?" The red head asked and he stood up along with Takara, whose eyes narrowed darkly at the sound of Aomine's name. "...Yes, he is. But his style of play... I don't like it." She explained and the blonde looked down at his small friend in worry, Midorima nodding before making his way out of the restaurant. "Huh. Just work hard."

"...Shin." Takara called, stopping the sharp shooter in his tracks. "Let's compete again." She said with a smile and although she couldn't see it, Midorima himself smiled at her words. "...Of course. And next time I'll be the winner!" He stepped out of the restaurant and was surprised to see Takao already waiting for him on the bike, grinning up at his taller friend. "Don't worry about rock, paper, scissors. I'll take you, okay?" He said surprising Midorima, but the green haired teen just smiled. "You're just like always."

"What? We'll win next time!" He said as Midorima got into his bike wagon behind Takao. "That goes without saying." Midorima replied. "But can you do away with your lucky items next time?" Takao questioned. "Oh I won't bring any of my small items. Next time, I'll buy a bigger shigaraki ware figure." He said bluntly and Takao groaned in response. "It's not about size!"

"Shin!" Takao stopped peddling down the street and both turned around to see that Takara had run out of the restaurant and was staring over at the two. "Wait!" Midorima was confused at what the blue haired girl wanted and watched as she hurried over to the two, the Seirin team slowly making their way out of the restaurant as well, Kise and Yukio following after her. "Takara? What is it?" He asked her when she arrived next to him, but didn't expect to feel her warm lips against his cheek, her fingers gently resting on the opposite side. "Don't be a stranger." She told him with a small smile as she pulled away, chuckling lightly at the pink that rose on his cheeks. "Just because we don't go to the same school anymore doesn't mean we can't continue to hang out like we used too. I miss those days..." She admitted and the green haired teen coughed into his hand before adjusting his glasses. "...I am very busy with practices after school every day." He told her bluntly and he quickly noticed the happiness in her eyes droop, causing him to chuckle and lift her chin up to face him. "But I can always make time for you."

"Promise?" She said and he nodded, rubbing the top of her head with a small smile. "I promise." The blue haired girl smiled happily at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, almost causing the two to fall over in the passenger side wagon. "Hey! What about me?" Kise whined on the sidewalk, throwing his arms up into the air. "Why does Midorimacchi get all the love?" He demanded with a pout and Yukio groaned, hitting his friend in the side. "You didn't lose today, idiot." He said bluntly, but Kise just ignored him. "Wah, Takacchi! Love me too!" Kise said as he wrapped his arms around Takara's back, causing her to be sandwiched between him and Midorima; this time the trio falling over into the wagon with shouts of surprise at the impact. "Wah! Shin? You okay?" Takao said as he turned himself around on the bike, staring down at the three friends who all groaned at the pain in their heads. "That looks like it hurt." He said but was surprised when the three burst out into laughter at the situation, Takao shocked to see Midorima laughing at all. '_He's... Laughing?_'

"Kise, if I didn't find what happened entertaining. I would be hitting you right now." Midorima admitted as he chuckled and the blonde continued to laugh, placing his hand over his eyes at his realization of what truly happened. "I didn't think we'd actually fall over! That was priceless!" He said with a large smile at the blue haired girl continued to laugh along with her friends, but stopped and winced in pain when the stinging sensation returned in her jaw, causing her to cry out and grab onto the bottom of her face. This catching Kagami's immediate attention from the front of the restaurant at her cry. '_Takara!_' Both 'Generation of Miracles' players immediately stopped their own laughter and quickly turned down to their small companion as she twitched at the pain. "Ah, Takara!" Midorima quickly helped her sit up and Kise placed her hand on her opposite cheek, trying to get her to look into his eyes. "Takacchi, look at me." He whispered gently and she shook her head, the sensation still stinging in her jaw as Kagami made her way over. "What did you do?" He demanded, glaring over at the two taller players. "What did you do to, Takara?"

"We didn't do anything you idiot." Midorima growled, starting to massage the back of the blue haired girl's neck with one of his hands, trying to draw her attention away from the pain. "You wouldn't understand." He told him and the red head growled before noticing that she was gripping her jaw like she had that one night he walked her home. "...Is it your jaw again?" He asked and both Kise and Midorima were shocked at his words, Takao and Yukio only looking at the four in confusion. "Jaw?" Takao asked and Yukio blinked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did something happen to you?" He asked her and Takara chose to remain silent, allowing Kise to gently rub the bottom of her face. "...In the past, yes." She admitted and winced when the blonde hit the sore part of her jaw. "Take a deep breath, Takacchi. I'll make it go away." He soothed and Takara nodded, knowing that his fingers always had the ability to make this pain go away... "...Thank you, Kise." She muttered and he smiled, rubbing the side of her face. "Anytime, my _treasure_."

"Kagami! Everything okay?" Hyuuga called from in front of the restaurant, the four males turning over to see the Seirin team and Riko glancing over at the group, worry in their eyes at the blue haired girl. "Y-yeah, everything is fine!" He shouted over before Midorima could make a rude retort. "I'm going to walk Takara home again. You guys go on ahead! We'll see you at school on Monday!" The team seemed reluctant to go but finally nodded and waved off to their two friends before taking off down the sidewalk to head back home. "...Do they not know?" Midorima questioned, bringing Kagami's attention back over to him. "About her injury?"

"...To be honest, even I don't know what happened." He said in slight annoyance, placing his hands into his pockets. "Takara told me she would tell me in the future, but that doesn't mean I don't keep worrying every time she feels pain when trying to smile or laugh." He admitted and the two 'Generation of Miracle' players glanced over Takara's head at one another, slightly intrigued at his explanation. "Ah, well, it's a touchy subject." The blonde said as he removed his fingers from the blue haired girl's face, pulling himself out of the wagon to stand back on his own two feet. "We don't really like to talk about it. But unless Takacchi does, then you won't be finding out anytime soon."

"I figured..." He said and Midorima also stepped out of the wagon, wrapping his arms around Takara and easily lifting her from the wagon and against his chest. "Sorry Takao. I've decided to take Takara home." He said and the black haired teen's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? That's halfway across town! You wouldn't even make the last bus home if you did that!"

"Then I'll catch one home in the morning." He said bluntly, causing his companion to shriek. "WHAT? Don't tell me you'll- WHAT? Staying the night at a girl's house?" He shouted and Midorima glanced over at him with a blank look. "And what is the matter with that? It's not like I haven't done it before." He said and that only caused Takao to cry out again in shock, even Kise's eyes widening. "W-what? You've stayed at Takacchi's house? I thought I was the only one who could do that!"

"YOU TOO?" Yukio shouted, his cheeks starting to turn pink at the thought of seeing Takara in pajamas instead of her baggy basketball uniform. "K-Kise! How could you?" He shouted as his cheeks grew even pinker and hit the blonde in the back, almost making his fall over. "How indecent!"

"Ow! Hey! It's not indecent!" He shouted back and Takara turned up to Midorima. "You can put me down now, Shin." She said and he nodded, setting her back on her feet. "Shin and Kise have both slept over at my place before. My parents are never home so it's nice to have company." She explained and that caused Takao, Yukio and Kagami's faces to all grow red at her words. '_That doesn't make it better!_' They shouted in their heads at all the thoughts that started racing through their minds. "GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Midorima shouted over at the three, who twitched at the rage in his voice. "Ugh. You three are disgusting. Come on, Takara. Let's go." He said, grabbing into the blue haired girl's hand and pulling her down the sidewalk. "Hey! I'm going too!" Kise shouted, hurrying after the two and the three could only watch as the two males argued over Takara's head as they walked. '_How does she put up with them...?_' They thought in unison and Kagami sighed, placing his hands behind his head. '_At least she'll be able to get home safely. I better go catch up with the others._'

* * *

"Wah! Takacchi! Your couch is as comfy as I remember!" Kise said happily as he collapsed on her couch, rubbing his head against the pillows. "It even smells like you~!" He said and Midorima scowled, pulling off his training jacket and pants and jersey top, leaving him in a white muscle shirt and his jersey shorts. "Don't say such disturbing things." The blonde pouted at his words and grinned happily when he saw Takara walking back into the living room in her cute pajamas and carrying two sets of men's sleep wear. "My dad wouldn't care if you borrowed some of his clothes since he won't be home for a while along with mom. I hope I got the right sizes, you two have definitely grown since Teikou." The two thankfully took the shirts and shorts from the smaller girl and starting to change while Takara made her way into the kitchen to make some tea for three of them. "What flavor do you want?" She called over the counter and over at the two teens who stood shirtless in her living room, the blonde scratching his head in thought. "Ah... Do you have apple?"

"Yeah, it's an apple cider."

"I'll take that one!"

"Shin?" She asked and he took of his glasses before running his free hand through his hair, which was still slightly wet from the rain earlier that night. "I'll have that as well." The blue haired girl nodded and filled her teapot with water so it could boil while she grabbed the tea bags. "Do you still get lonely, Takacchi?" The blonde asked after putting on his shirt and folding his uniform. "Being in his large house all alone all the time?" Takara remained silent and the blonde sighed, falling against the couch as Midorima cleaned his glasses with this shirt. "Takacchiiii! Why don't you just call one of us? We can always come and spend a night with you or just hang out with you. Why do you always bare this feeling by yourself?"

"...I don't want to bother any of you." She admitted softly, leaning back against the fridge, her eyes falling to the floor. "You all go to school so far away now. It would be selfish of me to ask any of you to come and see me when it's not a game." The two males glanced over at one another and both sighed, Midorima placing his glasses back on his face while Kise moved up from the couch and over to Takara behind the counter. "Come here, Takacchi." He said and she silently grabbed his hand, allowing him to bring her over to the couch and sit dow next to him, Midorima sitting on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed as he glanced down at the two. "Takacchi, you will never bother us. You shouldn't have to be scared about calling us."

"..." She continued to remain silent and both Kise and Midorima could tell that she was thinking hard about something, and it caused the two to narrow their eyes. "Did something happen?" The green haired teen asked her bluntly and Kise felt her shoulders twitch against his side, his eyes narrowing more. "Takara." He said, using her full name and causing her head to snap up and lock eyes with his own gold ones. "...Was it Sei?" The name caused her eyes to widen and she quickly turned away from him, a growl starting to form in his chest as he remembered the red haired freshman texting him during Takara's game with Seihou and how he watched her during the match... "...It wasn't Sei exactly..." She told the two and they turned down to her as she leaned back into the couch, grabbing one of the pillows and bringing it between her chest and knees. "The true reason why I haven't been calling you both is because Atsushi called me a few weeks ago. I thought he was calling me because he actually missed me like I did him, but I learned during the call that he was only talking to me was because Sei told him too."

The two sat silently and listened to her speak in shock as she pulled the pillow closer to her chest, placing her forehead against the smooth material. "I was scared that the two of you were only going to do the same as Atsushi and just keep in contact with me so you could report back to Sei." She finished and Kise reached forward to her, but quickly brought it back, not knowing if she wanted to be touched at that moment. "Takacchi..."

"I'm sorry to burden you with this. Just forget I said anything." Takara told them and started to move from the couch when she heard the pot starting to bubble, but her wrist was quickly grabbed by Midorima who held her in place. "We all vowed during our third year at Teikou that we would never do anything to hurt you. But it seems that Murasakibara and Akashi have already broken that vow." He said and Takara turned her head away from his gaze, his grip gently tightening around her wrist. "I can promise you that I will not break that vow."

"Neither will I, Takacchi." Kise agreed, taking her other hand in his own and placing his lips against the wrist of her arm as he spoke. "Believe in us." Takara finally let a deep breath leave her lips and she gave a small smile and nodded at her two friends. "Thank you. I believe you." The blonde happily grinned up at her and rubbed her wrist again his cheek while Midorima gave a small smile of his own, kissing the tops of her knuckles. "Go get the water before it gets too hot." He said as they released their grips on her hands and she hurried around the couch and behind the counter where the kettle was screeching. Both males allowed the smiles they put on for Takara to vanish and stared over at one another with fire starting to form behind their eyes. No **one** was going to hurt their precious _treasure_. Not even the 'Generation of Miracles' themselves.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twelve: A Strange Trio**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Thirteen: Fun in the Sun**_'

* * *

AND HERE YOU GO MY DEARS! Chapter twelve! Did I surprise you at the end? Did I, did I? Haha. I don't think any of you would have thought that Kise and Midorima would be under the safe room without wanting to kill one another. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I can't wait for you all to read chapter 13! Cause lots of questions will be answered within the next couple of chapters! Hee hee~ As always I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! You guys are fantastic and make my spirits lift every time I continue writing this fic! Love love love! And of course the thanking of those who reviewed, you are awesome! Thank you **xXxOtAku-444xXx**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **Daylite**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **Rin136**, **Gothicgirl12**, **gigi323**, **hitomi65**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **jesusajaneisperos**, **hiyomi**, **Lady Syndra**, **kimiko nayla**, **vivvy09**, **BladePhoenix41**, **JesusaJaneCaras**, **Soul Vrazy**, **Starian NightZz**, **TheMrsBrightside**, **Avarianna**, **spade-cchi**, and **nadLeeH'108**! Thank you all so much!

Please leave your comments, thoughts and reviews and I shall have the thirteenth chapter out to you all very soon! I hope I don't drive some of you too crazy for having to wait haha! It'll be a crazy couple chapters~ Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter! Lots of love to you!


	13. Fun in the Sun

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Thirteen: Fun in the Sun_

_~ * '**Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't going away.**_'_ * ~ Elvis Presley  
_

* * *

"Hmm... No, Takacchi... Not there... Hmm..." Kise started mumbling in this sleep, a very happy grin on his face as he started cuddling the pillow he was sleeping on, Midorima staring over at the blonde teen with narrowed eyes and a twitch. "Wah, Takacchi! You know how much I love your strawberry lotion! Please allow me too-" Before Kise could even finish what he was dreaming of, Midorima slammed his pillow against the blonde's head and sent him right off the couch, smirking in content when he heard a loud groan from the floor. "So mean, Midorimacchi..." Kise whined, the sharp shooter just ignored his whimper and grabbed his glasses from the coffee table, running his hand through his hair as he spoke. "I would rather not hear you sleep talking about what kinds of things you want Takara to do to you." He spat and the blonde peeked up from the floor, his hair a mess and his cheeks turning red. "I was talking in my sleep?"

"Quite loudly yes." Midorima said with disgust and peeked over behind him to see that Takara was still silently sleeping on the other couch, her hair falling out of her ponytail and resting against her shoulders. "Lucky you didn't wake her up with how loud you were talking." With a sigh of relief, Kise ran his hand through his hair and yawned, stretching his other arm over his head. "What time is it?" He decided to ask and the green haired teen glanced over at the clock to see that it was 9:34am. "9:34." He told the blonde and Kise nodded, standing up and putting his pillow and blankets back on the couch before sitting on it and scratching his head. "Today's Saturday right? Does Takara have practice?" He asked in curiosity and Midorima seemed stumped by his question. "I mean she used too, but does she still?" He asked more to himself this time while glancing over at the blue haired teen who was sleeping soundly, bring a smile to his lips.

"If she does, then she has a half hour to get ready and to the gym." Midorima said, also glancing back at the sixteen year old female. "Hmm..." Takara started to moan softly, both teens noticing that she was beginning to wake up. "Takacchi." Kise whispered with a grin, getting on his knees and moving over to next to Takara's face. "Takacchi wake up." He continued and watched as her eyes fluttered open, but with how her hair was falling into her face, her bright blue eyes and her slightly opened mouth, the blonde felt his cheeks beginning to turn a bright tomato red. "Hmm... Kise? Why are your cheeks red?" She mumbled, reaching her hand over to press her hand against his cheek, which made them even brighter. "Are you feeling sick...?"

"I... Er, no... I... Uh... I'm going to wash up!" He shouted, quickly jumping up from the floor and hurrying out of of the living room and into the bathroom with a loud slam of the door, Midorima smirking at his exit. "Morning, Shin." He heard her speak and turned back to see that she pushed herself up and was wiping the sleep from her eyes, his green eyes quickly moving to the strap of her top that sliding off her shoulders. "Did you sleep well? Did I give you enough blankets?" She asked and before he could feel his own cheeks grow pink, he reached over and slipped the strap back up onto her shoulder and rubbed the top of her head. "I slept just fine." He told her and she gave her a small smile, her normally dulled eyes starting to show back their old brightness he missed so much... "I'm glad." Before Midorima could do or say anything, Kise moved back into the room and narrowed his eyes at the two, stomping over and pushing Midorima out of the way so that he could wrap his arms around Takara's shoulders.

"Wah, Takacchi! You look so cute while your sleeping!" He cooed, pulling her up into his embrace and cuddling his head against her own. "Morning, Kise." She said and he grinned, glancing down at her with curiosity. "Do you have to go to the gym today, Takacchi? It's Saturday isn't it?" He asked her and her eyes grew wide quickly at his question, turning to the clock and seeing that it was now almost 9:40am. "Excuse me." She said, gently pushing herself out of Kise's arms and hurrying out of the living room and up the stairs to her room, both teen males chuckling at her exit. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He said, sitting back on the couch and crossing his legs. "She'll probably be there for about an hour or two." Midorima said, placing his glasses onto his eyes and looking over at the blonde. "Shall we head back to our houses to change? I don't think she would have any other clothes for us to wear."

"Hmm... True." Kise said, standing up from the couch and stretching his arms over his head. "It would be nice to change into some other clothes. I don't want to wear my uniform around all day." He told the green haired teen with a smirk and wink and Midorima just sighed. "Sorry about rushing away so quickly. Are you both going home now?" Takara asked from the doorway, both teens turning to face her and both of their eyes widening at what she was wearing... She had changed into a pair of white footless tights with tight dance shorts and was wearing a black sports bra with a second white one underneath to push down her chest. "What?" She asked, turning her head to the side at the male's expressions while she started to put her hair up into a ponytail. "Are you both okay?" Kise himself started to stutter his words and Midorima took a deep breath, adjusting his glasses and hoping that Takara couldn't see the pink on his cheeks. "Yes, we are probably going to return home now."

"Oh..." She started and both could hear the sadness hint her tone, her eyes turning to the floor as she finished her ponytail. "B-but we'll be back!" Kise shouted, hoping to get that look off her face. "We were just going to go home and change clothes! We don't live far remember?" He told her with his signature grin and she looked over at the blonde, a small smile on her lips. "Right." Midorima stood from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to Takara, tucking a few extra strands behind her ear. "We shall return home to change and met you at the gym. Sound good?" He asked and she nodded, her blue eyes shining bright at his question. "Yes, it does."

"Good. Now hurry up and finish getting ready. We don't want you to lose your training spot." He told her, turning her around and gently pushing her back into the hall so she could finish preparing to leave the house. "Care to walk to my place?" Kise offered, holding up his folded school uniform and smirking over at green haired teen. "I could probably lend you some clothes for today, seeing as your sense of style isn't the greatest." He taunted and laughed when he saw the sharp shooter sending glares in his direction. "Oh come on! I'm only half kidding." He said with a wink and after some bickering which ended with a large bump on top of Kise's head, the two left Takara's house and made their way over to Kise's where they would get ready for the rest of the day with their treasure.

* * *

About an hour an a half later, and Kise finally finding the best outfit for Midorima to wear for the day, the two arrived at the town's gym by Takara's house and walked inside, hoping to find her quickly. Kise himself wore a pair of silver jeans with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black vest and a purple scarf around his neck. The outfit he chose for Midorima consisted of black pants, a tight orange shirt with a low neck, a black vest and a silver chain that wrapped twice around his neck before falling to the middle of his chest. Kise feeling proud that he outdid himself with the Shuutoku player's outfit, but of course, Midorima would never let him know that he did.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the gymnast building is?" Kise asked the lady at the front desk and she shakily pointed to the left, her cheeks a bright red as she looked up at him in awe. "Thank you." He said happily and left the desk with Midorima in tow. "I have no idea what girls see in you." He commented and smirked when an invisible dagger hit Kise right in the heart. "Why do you always insult me?" The blonde demanded with a whine and sighed as the two arrived at the gymnast center of the gym, their eyes growing wide in surprise when they stepped through and spotted their little Takara. The blue haired female was tightly gripping onto the parallel bars and swinging herself around the bar, she then releasing her grip and flipping into the air before grabbing onto the lower bar and continuing her swing motion.

After another full swing around the bar, Takara released her grip and tucked her knees into her chest before performing four quick forward flips and landing on the mat, throwing her arms up above her head in the standard ending pose. The two males continued to stare at their smaller friend in awe as she took a few deep breaths and moved off the mat to grab her water bottle, not noticing that the two of them had arrived yet. "Good job, Takara! Nice job!" A few of the other girls shouted from the floor, Takara giving a small smile and light wave over at them before finding her towel and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "She's gotten better." Midorima commented and Kise nodded, unsure of what to say about watching her routine on the parallel bars. "What do you think she'll do next?" He finally questioned and the green haired teen didn't answer, but adjusted his glasses instead. "Who knows. But we should let her know that we are here."

The blonde nodded in agreement and the two males moved through the floor, not noticing all of the gasps and squeals from the other females in the room. "Takacchi!" Kise shouted with glee, rushing over to Takara and pulling her into his arms, spinning her around in circles. "You looked so good up there!" He told her with a grin and she glanced down at him with surprise, not knowing that they had been watching. "How long have you been here?" She asked and he chuckled, setting her back on her feet when Midorima made it over to the two. "We just saw the end of your bar routine." The sharp shooter said, his arms crossed over his chest. "You did very well." He told her and she gave a small smile. "Thanks." Before either male could say anything else, the two were suddenly bombarded with girls from all over the room, all starting to fawn over the blonde model. "Oh my god! It's Kise! It's Kise!"

"Ryota Kise!"

"Here, in this room!"

"Catch me, I'm going to faint!" They all continued to shout and both Takara and Midorima were quickly pushed out from the forming group, Midorima easily catching her in his arms before she fell. "Thanks." She said and he nodded, helping her back onto her feet while the two watched as poor Kise started signing autographs and taking pictures with the female gymnasts. "Popular as ever." Takara commented with a small smile and Midorima sighed, rubbing the side of his head in annoyance. "He really needs to learn to just hide his identity when going out into public." The blue haired girl chuckled softly and turned up to her friend, noticing his green eyes were still glued to Kise. "Want me to show you my new floor routine?" She asked and he turned down to her, giving a small nod before following her over to the matted floor to watch; figuring that Kise would be able to find the two of them once the girls had calmed and left him alone.

* * *

After Takara had finished showing Midorima her floor routine and Kise finally getting away from the hands of the other females, the two were helping Takara pack up her belongings so that they could go and grab some lunch together. "Wah, Takacchi you look so majestic out there performing!" Kise said, happily packing up Takara's clothes and water bottles. "You have improved." Midorima said and she gave her friends a small smile, slipping her feet into her sandals. "It's hard, but I enjoy it." She told them and they nodded, Kise swinging the bag over his shoulder while the two started to leave the room, Kise's eyes widening when he spotted a familiar face out from down another hall way. "Ah, Yukio!" The Kaijou second year stopped walking at the sound of his name and turned to see that Kise was waving frantically to get his attention, but what shocked him the most was that both Kuroko Takara and Shintarou Midorima were with him. "Kise? What are you doing here?" He asked, moving over to his grinning teammate. "Midorimacchi and I were here watching Takacchi practice!"

"Stop calling me that!" Midorima shouted in annoyance and Kise whined, moving away from the scary green haired teen. "Wah, Midorimacchi is scary! Takacchi make him stop!" The blonde cried and Midorima sighed in annoyance, Yukio chuckling at his friend's scare of the sharp shooter from Shuutoku. "But what are you doing here, Yukio?" Kise asked, causing the shorter male to look over at him. "A friend of mine helps run the basketball practices that go on here at the gym, I was just dropping by to say hello. Still, it's a shock to see you outside of school." He said, glancing at Kise's clothes with a smirk. "Did the ladies already start jumping you?"

"Oh yes they did! But I just made sure every flower had their turn to come and-"

"TREAT WOMEN WITH RESPECT YOU ASSHOLE!" Yukio shouted in annoyance, kicking the blonde in the back and watching him fall to the ground. "You annoy me so much sometimes!" He continued shouting and Midorima was impressed at the Kaijou captain's ability to just beat on Kise. "Hmm. I think I like him." He said to Takara, who giggled in response, but still moved over to help Kise off the floor while he gripped onto her legs crying. "Waah, Takacchi! Takacchi! Yukiocchi and Midorimacchi are being so mean to me! Make them stop!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Yukio scolded. "I didn't know you went to this gym Takara, how long have you-?" He started, but his eyes widened in shock when he noticed how little clothing Takara really had been wearing. "going here...?" He finished with a loud gulp as his cheeks starting turning red with his eyes trailing down to her chest. Midorima quickly noticed and narrowed his eyes before pulling Takara in front of him and pressing her chest against his own, Kise practically screeching at the movement. "Here, Takara. Put on your jacket, it might be cold outside." He told him calmly, grabbing her jacket from over his shoulder and wrapping it around her shoulders, Takara allowing him to help her get into the jacket. "Thanks." She said when she zipped it up and he nodded, glaring daggers or at Yukio who heavily gulped and turned away from the two, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Are we going to grab food?" Takara suddenly asked and all eyes were turned to her. "I'm hungry." She said softly and Midorima sighed, petting the top of her head before looking over at Kise, who had been glaring at him. "Shall we take Takara to the lockers and let her change before we eat?"

"..." Kise decided to remain quiet and Yukio turned over to his teammate and noticed that both he and Midorima were starting to glare daggers at one another, Takara not really paying attention to their intense stares. '_Hmm... Something is going on here._' He thought with curiosity, his eyes turning back over to Takara and his cheeks still feeling warm at the site of actually seeing her outside of a basketball game. '_She's... so cute..._' He thought without really thinking, his eyes locking on her back while she started tugging on Midorima's sleeve to catch his attention. Yukio himself was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kise wrap his arm around his shoulders. "Care to join us for lunch, Yukio?" The blonde asked with a grin and Yukio sighed, figuring that he should just accept the invitation and go to lunch with the strange trio of friends... "Sure, I'll join. Where are we going?"

* * *

The three males accompanied Takara to the woman's locker room and waited her for her to change out of her work out clothes. After about ten minutes, Takara stepped out of the locker room and the three males could only stare at her. She had changed into a pair of black shorts, a pink shirt that fell off her shoulders with a white tank top underneath and a little chocolate brown vest that rested under her chest. Her hair she let fall down her shoulders with a black headband and her favorite black converse on her feet with pink laces. "What?" She asked her friends, not noticing that they had been staring over at the men that were looking at Takara with smirks and whispering to one another. The three were quick to not answer before Kise just grabbed her hand and walked out of the gym, Midorima and Yukio right behind them. "Kise, where are we going?" She asked him and he chose to not answer again, but pulled her down the street and when they were a good distance away from the gym, he let out a deep breath before just pulling her into his arms and cuddling her. "Aah, Takacchi! You look so cute!"

"Kise you're going to squish her." Yukio commented and the blonde just stuck his tongue out at his friends, continuing to rub his cheek against Takara's. "My little Takacchi is a precious little flower who looks so cute today!" He said and Midorima groaned, running his hand through his hair at the looks they were getting from everyone around them, mostly the females who were starting to realize who Kise was. "Let's just hurry and get to the restaurant before anyone attacks you on the street." He said, pulling Takara away from the blonde's grip and taking her hand in his own before walking across the street when the light said 'WALK'. "What do you want to eat, Takara?" He asked her and the blue haired teen thought about it for a moment before looking up at her friend. "Noodles." The blonde chuckled from behind the two and Midorima nodded, a small smirk on his lips at her answer. He had always known that noodles were one of her favorite foods to eat ever since he had met her in Teikou. "Good answer."

The four friends arrived at a popular ramen shop next to the town's park and walked inside to grab a table, but everyone was surprised to see a familiar red head teen devouring probably his fourth bowl of ramen at the bar. "Kagami?" Takara called and the red head stopped eating, turning his head with a noodle hanging from his lips and his eyes widened when he saw that it had been Takara calling him. "Takara?" He mumbled before slurping up the noodle and looking at his smaller friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked, but not before glaring over at Kise and Midorima who were glaring right back. "And what are you doing with them? Hey, Yukio-senpai." He made sure to finish, not wanting to insult the second year who shouted at him the other night for not calling him senpai. "We decided we wanted to spend a day with Takacchi." Kise said, wrapping his arm around the blue haired teen's shoulders. "She just got out of her practice at the gym and was hungry, so we are taking her for lunch."

"Practice?" Kagami asked, deciding to grab the bowl he was eating and follow the four over to their table that the owner had showed them too, taking his place across from Takara who sat between Midorima and Kise, Yukio on his right. "Gymnastics practice." She told him and his eyes grew wide, he had almost forgot that she did gymnastics. "Oh yeah, huh. How is that going?" He decided to ask, Takara giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "It's going well I guess. Just been hard to go and practice with all the basketball games, but I'm not complaining." She told her with a small smile and the tiger like teen grinned, picking up a few noodles with his chopsticks. "Good."

"What are you doing here, Kagamicchi?" The blonde asked, laughing at the dark glare he had received for the nickname. "I was at the park practicing my shots, coach told me to rest my legs after yesterday's games." He said, peering over at Midorima to see what he expression would be. "After playing two games in a row, it took a toll of me." He admitted and the blonde nodded, leaning back against his chair. "I see. Better listen to her then." Kagami rolled his eyes and started to eat his noodles again, the waitress coming over to take the other four's orders. When she left, Takara turned back over to her light and asked. "Do they hurt?" She asked, talking about his legs. "A little." He admitted with a shrug, not wanting the other three players to think that he was weak. "I'll be okay, nothing too serious." The blue haired girl seemed to not really believe that his legs were okay after the tough matches, but still nodded her head and took a sip of her water.

"What are you doing after this, Takara?" Kagami asked, finally finishing his bowl of noodles and looking down at the blue haired girl. "Want to take some shots with me?" He hadn't really played basketball alone with Takara since the first day they met and since he couldn't really run around, he thought it might be fun to help her learn to shot better. "Sorry but Takara is busy for the rest of the day." Kise decided to answer for her, narrowing his eyes over at the red head who just glared back. "Who asked you?" The two Aces continued to glare at one another until Takara scratched the bottom of her chin in thought, Midorima choosing to stay out of the conversation and sip his water. "That isn't a bad idea." She admitted and both Aces turned to her in surprise. "But, Takacchi-"

"Let her speak, damn it." Kagami scowled and turned back to Takara, ignoring Kise's hardened glare. "I haven't really practiced my shooting in a long time, I'm not very good at it." She admitted and Kagami smirked, cracking his knuckles happily. "Well then, let me teach you how to properly shot. It'll be a good lesson for you."

"If Takara wants to learn how to shot correctly she can just ask me." Midorima said, finally deciding to butt into the conversation. "I can teach her." He said, staring over at the red head who just growled in response. Yukio glanced around the three first years in surprise; he didn't imagine that the three of them were so competitive with one another. But he had to be honest... He didn't know if they were doing it because they were competitive, or just because Takara was the one they were doing it for. Takara herself seemed to have been ignoring their constant bickering and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, just thinking to herself on how she could improve her shooting skills. "Do you not like to shoot?" Yukio decided to ask her while the others argued, her blue eyes turning over to meet his brown ones. "Or have you just not really tried?"

"Shooting doesn't come as naturally to me as passing does." She told him, fiddling with the straw that was in her water glass. "To me, a pass is the most important skill that you could have in basketball. Yes it is the shots that make the points, but the ball would never be able to go anywhere unless you have complete control of it and know where it needs to go. You are in control of the game when you hold the ball in your hand." Yukio hadn't really thought about passing that way and had to admit that he was impressed with her explanation. "I hadn't thought about it way." He told her, a small smile appearing on his lips. "But you're right. Passing is the most important skill in basketball." A small smile appeared on Takara's own lips and he was about to ask her another question, but the waitress had returned with their food, Takara digging into her meal as soon as it was put in front of her. "Hungry little thing aren't you, Takara?"

Kagami asked with a chuckle, Takara ignoring him to continue eating her noodles. "I forget that you have such a big appetite like me, it freaks me out sometimes to be honest." He said with a smirk and laughed when she sent a glare his direction. "Hey, it isn't a bad thing!" The blue haired girl only rolled her eyes in response and continued to eat while Kagami just chuckled at her, the other three keeping their eyes on the red head while they ate. "So, what do you say? Wanna shoot some hoops?" He asked her again and after she slurped down a few noodles, she nodded her head and Kagami grinned. "Good. You won't regret it." He told her and she shook her head with a small smile, giving her teammate a kick on his leg under the table and listening to chuckle as she finished up her noodles before they would go and play some ball.

* * *

"Takara... Have you really always been this bad at shooting?" Midorima asked her in all honestly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his treasure poorly attempt to shoot at the basket, the ball not even getting close to the net. "Cause you are really terrible at this." He told her bluntly and she sent him a glare, causing him to just smirk back at her in response. "What? I'm not going to lie to you." The blue haired female rolled her eyes and went to fetch the ball, Kise trying not to laugh at his little friend. "I feel a little bad for her." He admitted with a chuckle, watching as she grabbed the ball from the grass. "But at least she is trying." The green haired teen nodded back in agreement and watched as Kagami sighed, grabbing the ball from Takara when she made it back to the court. "You are doing it all wrong!" He explained, even he thought she wouldn't be as bad as she was. "You have to keep control of the ball before you release it into the air."

"I'm trying." She said with a blank expression and he just sighed, almost wanting to give up on teaching her. This had been going on for almost forty minutes and they hadn't gotten anywhere. "Here try one more time." He said, handing her the ball and standing behind her to help her posture. "Okay, now you want to have your dominant hand resting the ball in its palm, while your other hand helps balance it. See? Okay yeah like that. Now, concentrate on the basket, feel as if there is a string connecting the ball to the basket. Got that?" He asked her and she nodded, narrowing her eyes in concentration at the hoop. "Good, now your use dominant hand to help push the ball into the air. Try it." Kagami said as he took a step away from her, hoping that this would help her even if it was a little. After a few moments of staring at the basket, Takara took her chance and shot the ball, watching as it soared over to the hoop. The four thought that she was going to make it this time, but all sighed in defeat when it did indeed soar, but not high enough to hit the rim.

"At least it was a lot closer this time." Kise told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently. "You'll get it, Takacchi. Let's take a break, sound good?" The blue haired girl nodded silently and allowed the blonde to led her off the court to where Yukio was sitting, spinning one of Kagami's basketballs on his finger. "That was close." He told her with a smile, catching the ball as it felt into his lap. "Just keep practicing and you'll be able to get it." Takara gave a slight nod to Yukio and sat next to him on the bench in silence, Kise sighing softly as he rubbed the top of her head. "Don't feel discouraged, Takacchi. It takes time." He was once again met with silence and sighed again, kissing the top of her head before stealing the ball from Yukio's hands. "Wanna play a one on one?" He asked his teammate with a smirk and Yukio couldn't help but chuckle, tugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Never thought you'd ask."

The two Kaijou players moved away from the bench and Takara looked up over at her friends, watching as the four moved across the court. She was surprised to see that Kagami and Midorima were starting to get along while they chatted about shots and how Kise and Yukio were having fun just messing around while playing a one on one. She admired all of her friends and the skills that they possessed, she wanted to be able to not just pass and use her gymnastic skills to save her in a match. She wanted to be like her teammates... Versatile. With a soft sigh, Takara sat up from the bench and dusted off her shorts, glancing around the park until she spotted what she was looking for. An ice cream stand. The blue haired female quickly made her way over without being spotted and waited behind a group of children that were eagerly waiting their turns. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out enough yen to buy herself a cone and scoop and when it was her turn she happily ordered. "I'll have a strawberry scoop please."

"Coming right up, miss." The older man said with a smile and started to prepare her cone, giving her a bigger scoop then necessary. "Here you are; it's hot out today. Enjoy it while you can." With a small smile she handed him her yen and licked the pink cream, sighing contently as it touched her lips. "Thank you." He bid her farewell and she turned away from the stand, walking away as the next child ordered his ice cream after her. As she strolled down the path to get back to the basketball courts, she didn't notice a familiar and tall teen with purple eyes catching sight of her as she moved. "Takara?" The blue haired girl moved past a few children that were playing marbles on the sidewalk and was about to turn into the basketball courts but felt a large hand grab the top of her arm, stopping her from moving. "Didn't expect to see you here." The voice said and her eyes widened with surprise, slowly turning her head to find her blue eyes glued with a park of purple ones, a slight smirk on the person's lips. "Atsushi..."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, releasing the grip on her arm and running his hand through his hair, Takara noticing his purple hair starting to fall out of his ponytail. "Shouldn't you be at practice?" He questioned and she looked away, avoiding her gaze with him as she answered. "I had other plans, so I ended it early." Atsushi seemed to accept her answer and peered over her head, smirking at the basketball court where the others were at. "To hang with Ryota and Shin?" When she didn't respond, he chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, bending down so that he could look her in the face. "You know, it wasn't fair of you to hang up on me that time we talked." He started and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You have no right to tell me what is fair." She argued back and he stared at her blankly, humming under his breath. "Really, now?" Atsushi questioned, the smirk returning to his lips. "You've gotten cocky, I like it. And strawberry? Surprised you remembered my favorite flavor." He said, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her ice cream up to his lips, licking some of the ice cream that had melted down her hand. "It's not good to waste." He said and her eyes widened, her blue orbs locking back with his purple ones. "Let's chat."

* * *

"Come on, Kise! That the best you got?" Yukio taunted with a smirk as he hurried past the blonde and scored yet another point over his first year companion. "You can't already be tired!" He said and Kise chuckled, grabbing onto the ball and smirking over at his senpai. "Oh, I'm just getting started." Without warning, he zoomed past Yukio and performed the same move he just had flawlessly, causing the black haired teen to groan in annoyance and rub the back of his head. "I should have seen that coming." He said with a small smile and high fived his teammate, the two moving off the court and over to where Midorima and Kagami stood, the red head spinning the other ball on his finger while the sharp shooter cleaned his glasses with this shirt. "How was that?" Kise asked over to Kagami, placing his hands on his hips with a smirk. "Impressed?"

"I've seen better." The red head taunted with a smirk and Midorima chuckled at Kise's expression, Yukio shaking his head with a smile. "Don't taunt him, Kagami. He'll attack you in your sleep if you do." The thought of Kise in his house caused the red head to groan in disgust and wince after the blonde hit him in the gut as revenge. "I told you not to taunt him." The second year said as he unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt and scratched the top of his head, glancing back over at the bench and noticing with surprise that Takara was no longer there. "Did anyone see where Takara went?" He questioned, turning back to the other three who seemed just as surprised as he was. "Huh... That's strange." The blonde started, wiping some sweat from his brow as he turned back to the bench. "Takacchi would tell us if she was wandering off somewhere."

"Maybe she ran to the restroom?" Kagami offered from the ground as he started to push himself back up, glaring daggers over at the blonde that just punched him. "She doesn't need our permission to do that." He said and the others had to admit that he had been right on that degree. "Either way." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses as he put them back on his nose. "Let's just wait here for her return. She should be back soon." The other three males agreed and Kagami was about to challenge Kise to a shooting match, but out of the corner of his eye, spotted his little blue haired shadow getting pulled through the park by a tall purple haired teen that he had never seen before. "Takara?" He started, catching the other's attentions from on the court. "What's up, Kagami? You see Takacchi?" Kise asked with a smile and he slowly nodded, turning back over to the Generation of Miracles player. "Yeah... but do you two recognize a super tall guy with purple hair? Cause Takara was just following him." He started but was quick to notice the look on the other two's eyes, even Yukio himself surprised at their expressions. "...Who is that?"

* * *

"Where are we going, Atsushi?" Takara asked as he continued to pull her through the park, far away from the basketball courts where the others were still playing. "Answer me." She demanded and he chuckled at her, leading her past the playground and over to a family of trees that sat on the hills of the park. "My ice cream is melting." She said and that had caused him to stop. His love of sweets would make him stop no matter what and she knew that. The purple haired teen groaned and turned to see that indeed her ice cream had started to melt and was sliding down her wrist again. "I blame you." She said as she started lick her wrist and Atsushi rolled his eyes, grabbing the ice cream from her and licking it to stop it from melting. "That was mine." The blue haired girl commented and he ignored her, continuing to eat her ice cream that she had paid for. After her hand was finally clean of ice cream, she tried to reach over and grab onto her cone but it was easily lifted out of her reach. "Atsushi give it back." She demanded, wanting to receive back her dessert but it was useless with his height. "Atsushi."

"Yes, Takara?" He started with a smirk and she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at her old teammate. "Oh don't give me that look, I'm just teasing you." He said, bringing the dessert back to her level. "Thank you." Takara started as she was about to the grab the cone, but it was quickly dragged away again and she was about to scream at him for his taunting but was surprised when his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, his lips only resting inches away from hers. A soft gasp left the blue haired girl's lips and a soft chuckle leaving the males. "Been a while since we were this close." He said and Takara swallowed hard, her eyes still locked with Atsushi's and watching in shock as he started to lean himself closer to her lips, but a voice that she had tried to avoid had spoken up to stop them instead. "I told you to bring her here, Atsushi. Not have your way with her." The voice snapped and Atsushi quickly pulled his face from Takara's, turning to the voice and sighing when he saw who it was. "Sorry, Akashi." Takara's eyes widened at the name and slowly turned to her right to see a young man with red head, two different colored eyes and a devilish smirk resting upon his lips. "Hello, Takara. Been a while."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Thirteen: Fun in the Sun**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Fourteen: Eyes from the Past**_'

* * *

HO HO HO! The time has come! Here you are everyone! The thirteenth chapter is finally here! I wanted to do my best to get to chapter to you all as soon as I could because I was just so excited for you all to read it! There are little hints here and there about her past and soon all the pieces of the puzzle will be in place! I hope that you all enjoyed Atsushi and Akashi in this chapter hee hee~ Cause as you can see they will be in the next one! And all you Aomine fans, be patient. You might get a surprise coming up. *wink* Again I would just love to thank all of you for you support on "**_Our Treasure._**" I love reading your reviews and your comments about the story, I love hearing the feedback and its nice to know that you all like my take of this story. It means the world so I thank you all. And of course the thank yous for all my reviewers of the last chapter! Thank you **Pri-Chan 1410**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **gigi323**, **hiyomi**, **hitomi65**, **Starian NightZz**, **SelfcreatedCharacter**, **Lady Syndra**, **Fangking2**, **StarsEternal**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **Soul Vrazy**, **PrincessLied**, **Mythical-Iaf**, **Daylite**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **PiWrite**, **nwyd**, **Shadowrunner240**, **Guest**, **hiwatari1708**, and **fasya**! Thank you all so much and I think this is the most reviews I have had for any of my chaptersr! Haha! THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Let me know everyone had you liked this chapter and maybe the fourteenth will come out fast like this chapter as well! I await your words of encouragement and your wonderful comments and reviews! You guys always make my day will your words and I hope this chapter continues to keep you reading! I hope you enjoy it! Lots of love everyone!


	14. Eyes from the Past

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Fourteen: Eyes from the Past _

~ * '_**A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.**_' * ~ _Arnold H. Glasow_

* * *

"Sei..." Takara muttered as she stared over at the red haired teen, a slight smirk on his lips as he rested one hand against his hip, the other hanging at his side. "It is good to see you again, Takara. Been a while has it not?" He asked, moving over from his spot and over to the blue haired girl, reaching forward to grab onto a lock of her hair. "Beautiful as always." He said with a kiss to her hair, letting it fall back through his fingers as he eyes found hers. "I didn't think that I would see you today, not until Atsushi and I spotted you by the ice cream stand. Ironic isn't it?" Takara continued to stand silently and he chuckled, putting his hands in the pockets of his black pants and turning over to Murasakibara who stood silently by the tree, his eyes avoiding Seijuro's. "Atsushi, why don't you let us be for a while? Go see your old friends." He said with a smirk and the purple haired teen nodded, taking a final look back at Takara before placing his hands in his pockets and moving down the hill, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"...What are you doing here, Sei?" The blue haired girl finally decided to ask and he glanced over at her, his lips still curled up into a smirk. "What? I can't see my girl?" He asked and she quickly narrowed her eyes in response. "It's been a long time since then, Sei. I'm not your girl anymore." She told him and he chuckled, moving over to Takara and placing his forefinger under her chin and gently tilting it up to face him. "Ah, Takara, my precious flower. Why do you continue to deny what is false?" He asked her, snaking his other arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest, his finger still underneath her chin as he spoke. "Is it still because of Aomine?" He questioned and when he received no answer he chuckled, letting his hand from from her chin and wrapping it around her waist with his other arm. "Do you still not forgive me for bringing out this true nature? It was his decision you know-" Sei started but smirked when he saw Takara's eyes darken at his words. "You still believe that he didn't do it on purpose? Silly, Takara." He started, lowering his head toward her own, watching in delight as her eyes widened before locking with his own. "When will you learn?" He whispered as he tightened his grip on her back and waist, pressing his lips against her own in a soft kiss that he had missed.

* * *

Atsushi watched the two from behind one of the playgrounds and scowled, running his hand through his hair before shoving one hand in his pants pocket, no longer wanting to watch the scene between the two. Glancing down at his hand he noticed that he still held the strawberry ice cream he took from Takara, which was continuing to slowly melt down his hand. Murasakibara happily finished up the sweet dessert and licked his hand clean before he scowled, now wanting more of something sweet. Placing his other hand in his other pocket, he moved down the stone path, ignoring all the stares that he was getting from everyone around him, knowing that they were talking about his abnormal height. With a roll of his eyes he found an open bench and kicked at a few birds that had collected around his feet, falling into the wooden seat and leaning against its back. '_Takara..._' He thought as he remembered the look on her face when Akashi arrived and how her blue eyes widened in shock at his entrance. The purple haired teen growled and placed one of his hands over his eyes, the other still resting in his pocket. '_I hate that look in her eyes, it makes her look weak. Takara is not weak._'

Murasakibara kicked some more birds that appeared at his feet and scowled, gripping onto the side of his hair and pulling, not liking how her expression was starting to haunt his thoughts. '_Get out of my head, Takara!_' He shouted in his head before yelling out in annoyance and leaning back into the bench, ignoring the stares he got from his outburst. '_You know I hate it when you look like that!_' The abnormally tall teen tried to get her face from his mind but no matter what he did it was sticking and he was starting to feel an emotion that he had never felt before... What was it? Guilt? Murasakibara sighed heavily and brought his hands from his head back at his sides, a growl wanting to leave his lips. "I need something sweet to calm me down..." He muttered, but didn't expect to hear a chuckle in response to his mumbling. "Always craving something sweet, huh, Atsushicchi." Murasakibara narrowed his eyes and slowly looked forward to see two familiar faces starting over at him, a blonde with a smirk and a green haired teen with narrowed eyes and a scowl. "Well, well, well. You saved me the trouble of coming to find you." He said with a smirk of his own as he stared at his old teammates. "Miss me?"

* * *

"This is bullshit..." Kagami muttered in annoyance as he sat on the basketball court bench with Yukio at his side, spinning another basketball on his finger. "We should be out there looking for Takara too, not just sitting here and waiting!" He snarled and Yukio remained silent at the red head ranted, silently chuckling at his anger. "What are you laughing at, damn it?! This isn't funny!" Yukio stopped and glared over at the freshman, Kagami's eyes widening silently at his glare. "I know this isn't funny, but it's not your fault your face makes me laugh." He told him in a serious tone, a smirk appearing on his lips as Kagami's face turned as red as his hair. "Why you-!'

"Ah, ah ah." He started, causing more steam to pour from the red head's ears. "You need to take a chill pill and sit quietly. Sometimes I don't know how Takara can put up with you." He said and Kagami was about to strangle Yukio, but growled loudly in annoyance and turned away from his senpai to pout, causing the second year to burst out laughing. "You are a crack up." He said while chuckling and Kagami muttered under his breath, Yukio grinning at his friend. "You know, you're a lot different off the court." Yukio told him and Kagami's ears perked at his words. "On the court you are like a raging tiger who won't take losing as an option. But off the court, you are still a raging tiger." He said, looking over at the red head who was staring at him blankly but grinned. "But I can tell that you really care about your friends, especially how you treat Takara."

Kagami's blank expression vanished and he stared over at Yukio with surprise, not expecting to hear something like that from him. "Takara may be a 'Generation of Miracles' player', but you and the other Seirin players don't treat her as one." Yukio explained with a small smile, moving his eyes away from the red head. "And I think that is what makes you a better team, judging Takara was Takara." The red head chuckled at his words and leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs as he stared back on the court with a grin. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kick her butt when I first met her." He explained and his grin grew when he heard Yukio chuckled at his side. "Enlighten me."

"She can't shot, she has horrible posture, can't be an offense player to save her life-" Kagami started as he mentioned all of her flaws and Yukio suddenly went from curious to a blank expression and unamused eyes. "Is a very slow runner, is too short to play basketball and don't get me started on her-"

"IS THIS GOING SOMEWHERE?!" Yukio snapped, almost thinking he was beginning to annoy him as much as Kise did, almost... Kagami burst out laughing at Yukio's outburst and smirked when he saw the second year's cheeks turning red. "But even though she has those flaws, she makes up for it with her spirit and love for basketball." He explained, Yukio's eyes widening at his compliment to the blue haired female. "As much as Takara cares for the 'Generation of Miracles', she hates what the team had been and how her friends had turned out because of it. Even though she started to hate basketball, she doesn't give up and wants those around her to love and play the game just like she does." Kagami finished with a smile, putting his hands in his pockets as he started up at the clouds floating above, Yukio chucking with a smile before glancing up at the sky along with Kagami, the two silently hoping that wherever Takara disappeared too she would be okay.

* * *

"Why the hell did you bring me again?" Aomine said asked scowling as he and Naoki walked through town, both casually dressed as they continued their small adventure. "Because I'm the only friend you have other then my sister. And I'm giving you something to do." Naoki said with a small smirk of his own and the darker teen scoffed, shoving his hands into his black pants pockets. "Shut up you brat." The pink haired teen laughed and grinned at the annoyed expression that his basketball playing friend now wore. "Oh come on, you have to admit it's true." He said and Aomine glared back at him, making his grin widen. "Let's just get this over with." Aomine said as he picked up his pace, Naoki rolling his eyes and followed after his friend into a shop that rested on the corner and across the street from the town's park. "Thanks again for coming with me to buy a gift, Aomine." Naoki told him as they walked into the flower shop, Aomine rolling his eyes in response. "Momoi's and my mother would appreciate the gesture." He told his friend with a wink as he moved over to grab a group of Violet's. "Whatever. Let's just hurry this up."

"Fine, fine." Naoki said with a grin as he grabbed the bouquet and brought it up the register as Aomine continued to search through the bouquets. While he got distracted by a group of baby blue flowers that had started to remind him of someone from his past, he heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and narrowed his eyes at the caller I.D. "What, Momoi?" He asked in annoyance as he answered his phone, Naoki returning to his side after the bouquet was paid for. "Your brother and I just bought the flowers, what do you need?"

"Takara isn't answering any of my texts!" Momoi whined from the other line and Aomine's eyes widened at the sound of her name but scowled and quickly handed it over to Naoki, who took the phone and moved it to his lips. "Hey, sis, what's up?" He asked and Momoi quickly told him the same thing, one of Naoki's eyebrows raising as the two stepped out of the flower shop. "She hasn't? Well that's new..." He started and Aomine placed his hands back in his pockets before glancing back over his shoulder to listen in on Naoki's words. "Well, isn't today Saturday? Shouldn't she be a practice?" The pink haired male offered with a smile but his sister didn't seem to appreciate that answer.

"But-but Takara always answers my texts! Always!" Momoi continued to whine and Naoki had to bring the phone away from his slightly to wince at her high pitched wale, Aomine chuckling from in front of him. "Momoi, I don't know what I can say to make you feel better." He said to his twin who was sniffling on the other end. "Just give her a little more time, she should respond. Now Aomine and I are on our way back so you'll see us soon, just take a few deep breaths and be patient okay? Alright, bye." With that, the male twin sighed heavily and handed the phone back to Aomine open palm. "Sorry about that, I don't know why she called your phone and not mine." He said with a small smile and Aomine rolled his eyes. "Probably cause you never answer yours."

"Hey! I do too!" The dark skinned teen chuckled again and Naoki pouted as they continued through town, the park now on their right across the street. "Remember when we used to come here and practice before big games when we didn't have the gym?" Naoki asked as he stared over at the park and at the basketball courts that were all the way on the other side, the playground and family of trees closer to them. "It was always nice to get out of the stuffy gym and just have fresh hair blow through your hair and the sun shining down on you." He continued, smiling at the old memories as Aomine walked silently, his hands back in his pockets. "Don't you miss those days?" The pink haired teen dared to ask and hoped that Aomine would answer, saying that he missed the old days too even though he had changed so much from Teikou... "Aomine?" He called, but sighed when he got no response, gently leaning the bouquet against his shoulder as he placed his other hand on his hip. "Never mind. Let's just hurry back." He said knowing he wouldn't get an answer and continued to walk down the path, but not before stopping when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Aomine demanded, turning around to stare at his 'friend'. "Hey, Naoki!" He shouted but groaned and decided to follow his eyes, spotting what he had been looking at and he was not pleased at what he saw. "Takara...?" He muttered when he noticed the blue haired female standing with his red headed Captain within the family of trees that the park held. "What is going on?" He demanded with a look over at Naoki who had his eyes narrowed at the scene and Aomine immediately knew why. The old Ace of Teikou rolled his eyes and turned back just in time to watch as Akashi now had his arms wrapped around Takara's waist and pressed his lips against her own. Aomine's eyes widened at the scene before he narrowed them darkly and pulled his hands from his pockets, his stare only being broken when a group of cars sped past the two teens after the light turned green. "Seijuro..." He growled and didn't notice the tight grip that Naoki held on his bouquet, his hand twitching at the tight hold. '_Takara..._'

* * *

"Never thought you were one for violence, Takara." Akashi said with a smirk as he wiped a little blood from his bottom lip, not expecting the blue haired female to have bitten him during their kiss. Takara's eyes were now narrowed at her old Captain and watched as he licked the rest of the blood from his lip, his eyes not leaving her own. "I think I like this 'new' Takara." He told her and brought his hand down from his lips, the smirk not leaving as he spoke. "What do you want, Sei?" She asked him again, now that they were far enough apart for him not to kiss her again. She wanted answers. "Are you so upset about seeing me?" He asked, mocking being hurt at her words and chuckled when her eyes narrowed even more. "You hurt me, Takara." The red head placed his hands back in pockets and decided to stay still as he spoke, not wanting her to bite him again. "I just wanted to see you." He said and she held the urge to roll her eyes at his answer. "I know you, Sei. You make people come to you, not the other way around." She said and he chuckled, confirming that she was right. "Why are you really here?"

"I wanted to meet that tiger player of yours." He said with a darkened smirk and Takara's eyes widened at his answer, not knowing that he already knew of Kagami... How did he know? "I can see you are confused." Akaski said, running his hand through his hair as he continued. "I came to watch your games when you played against Seihou and Shuutoku." He told her and her eyes widened again. "You were at the games?" She asked and he nodded, smirking over at his ex girlfriend. "Did Kise not tell you?" He asked her and she froze, her defensive attitude suddenly dropping at the sound of Kise's name. "Ah, I see that he did not. He saw me at the games, surprised he didn't tell you since he tells you everything." He taunted and Takara turned her eyes away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt that swirled within her blue orbs. "Did I upset you?" Akashi asked her, taking a few steps over to her now that her gaze had left him. "It was not my intention." Takara was about to speak when he felt his presence back in front of her and she tried to step back, but his arms were already around her before she could move. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Takara stood silently as Akashi continued to stare down at her with his eyes trying to read the emotion swirling in her own. "Cat got your tongue, Takara?" He asked her with a slight smirk and before he could say anything else, Takara finally had enough. "Let go of me, Seijuro." She said, using his full name which she hadn't done since the first day he met her, causing his eyes to widen at the sound of his full name. "I won't ask again." The red head, who was still too stunned at his full name, allowed his arms to loosen around Takara's waist and she was easily able to escape from his grip. "Thank you." She said, fixing up the few wrinkles in her shirt as she adjusted her headband. "Takara... I..." Akashi started but her hand placed in front of his face caused him to stop. "Please, don't Sei. Please." She said, her eyes turning back to the dull color that he hated so much. "I don't know what you are planning by being here but whatever it is, leave me out of it."

She told him and as Akashi started to speak, he stopped and started to chuckle, moving his hands to his hips. "Still the same Takara. I have missed you, you know."The blue haired female tried to ignore the pulling at her heart at his words and turned so that she could avoid eye contact with him. "I will leave you." He said and that caused her to immediately glance over him, noticing that he now turned his back to her. "I don't like to lose, Takara." He started, glancing at her from over his shoulder. "And I will definitely not lose you." Takara's eyes widened and he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets before leaving her alone under the shade of the trees. '_Don't get too comfortable, I will be coming back for you. I will have you once again and no Taiga Kagami will stand in my way of that._' He thought with narrowed eyes as he continued down the pavement, not wanting to risk turning around and pulling Takara back into his arms. '_Just you wait, my treasure._'

* * *

The three old players from Teikou continued to glare at one another as the people within the park continued to go on with their days, not knowing the situation between the trio. Murasakibara finally decided to break the silence and smirked, standing up from the bench and looking down at his old teammates. "What can I do for you?" He asked cockily and Kise rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips while Midorima was the first to speak. "Where is Takara?" He asked bluntly and the purple haired teen chuckled, the smirk still on his lips as he spoke. "Who wants to know?"

"Don't start." Midorima snapped and Murasakibara blinked, amused at the sharp shooter's tone. "Ooh, scary." The tall player taunted as he started to circle the two shorter teens with the smirk starting to grow. "Takara is busy at the moment." He explained and the blonde rose an eyebrow in curiosity, the green haired male also starting to feel curious. "What do you mean, busy?" Kise asked and Murasakibara chuckled, stopping when he stood right in front of the bench again. "Like I said, busy. You know, occupied." He said again with cockiness and the blonde narrowed his eyes, not amused by his explanation. "What? Lose your sense of humor, Ryota?"

"My sense of humor has nothing to do with what we are asking you." He said bluntly and Murasakibara chuckled, Midorima starting to get annoyed with his staling. "Atsushi-" He started darkly but stopped when he noticed a red head making his way over to the three, his hands in his pockets. "Akashi..." He started and Kise's eyes widened, quickly turning over to Midorima along with Murasakibara, who seemed surprised to see him. "Midorima, Ryota. Such a surprise to see you here." Akashi said as he approached the trio, a slight smirk on his lips as he stood in front of the sharp shooter. "How long has it been? Months?"

Midorima stood silently as he continued to stare at his old school captain, not once expecting that he would see Akashi Seijuro outside of their new high schools unless it was for a basketball game. "Surprised to see me, Midorima? You seem to be stunned speechless." Akashi explained with a slight chuckle, Kise also choosing to remain silent as Akashi spoke. "Atsushi, I hope you have had some time with these two, for we shall be leaving." The red head said and Murasakibara turned to his friend, eyebrows raising in curiosity. "Already? Did things not go well? And what the hell happened to your lip?" He asked, noticing the dried blood that rested on Akashi's bottom lip with the cut that rested there. "Ah, this? Nothing too be worried about. She surprised me is all." He explained and when he said 'she', both Midorima and Kise turned over to Akashi with alert. "She bit you? Sounds like Takara." Murasakibara said with a chuckle, nudging Akashi in his shoulder. "Didn't think she'd actually bite you though."

"Yes, it was quite a surprise." He admitted, reaching up to touch his bottom lip, but not too hard in case he would wince in pain. "At least she is doing well. Come, Atsushi." He said, moving past Midorima and Kise who seemed to be frozen to their spots. "We will see each other again soon. Do take care of yourselves." With that, the old Teikou captain moved away from his past teammates and Murasakibara started to follow after, but placed his hands in his pockets and turned back at the two, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Tell Takara I will keep in touch." And with that, Murasakibara continued off after Akashi and the two friends remained glued to their spots, thinking about what they had just heard. "Takara..." Kise mumbled under his breath, his mind frantically moving at how his little treasure could be feeling after the encounter with Akashi. None of them thought that they would have to come in contact so soon and that was what worried him. "We should go and find her." The blonde said over to Midorima, who shoved his hands into his pockets.

"If she is with Akashi then I can't handle even thinking about what he is saying to her." Kise said, starting to pace across the pavement. "What do you even think he could want with her?" He asked Midorima, who was staring down at the pavement. "Oui, Midorimacchi!" The blonde called hoping to get a reaction and he did, the sharp shooter glaring over at his old teammate. "I can hear you." He snapped and the blonde rolled his eyes. "Then answer if you can hear me. I don't know what you are going to do but I'm going to look for Takacchi." He said and Midorima nodded, agreeing that he would go along with Kise to search for her. "Where do you think they could have-? Takacchi!" The blonde shouted in surprise and he and Midorima both watched as she walked down the stone path over to them, a few children running around her as she walked. "Takacchi..." He started when she arrived in front of him, the blonde quickly noticing that the brightness in her eyes had vanished since they lost her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." She told the, both not sure how to take her answer. "A-are you sure? Atsushicchi found us here at the park and we learned that you had talked to Akashicchi." He explained waiting for a response but when he got none he was starting to worry. "Did anything happen, Takara?" Midorima asked her and the blue haired girl shook her head, looking up at the green haired teen, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Nothing happened, I am fine, really." She told them and Kise sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get anything else out of her. "If you say so..." He muttered and Midorima, not liking how she was acting, accepted it, for now, and rubbed her cheek. "Let's go back to Kagami and Yukio, they should still be waiting." Takara nodded in agreement and allowed him to take her hand as they walked, Kise quickly taking her other hand and looking down at her with worry. What really did happen while she talked to Akashi...?

* * *

"That's it. I can't sit around here anymore." Kagami said as he stood up from the bench, moving onto the court as Yukio stood up himself. "Where are you going, Kagami?" He asked as he scratched his head and the red head glared back at him. "Where do you think I'm doing? I'm going to look for Takara." He told him and the second year sighed, standing up from the bench and dusting off his pants. "Well, come on. Let's go and look." He said and Kagami was surprised at how quickly he agreed but nodded and the two starting to walk across the basketball court but stopped when they noticed the trio making their way back. "What took you so damn long?!" The red head demanded as the friends arrived back at the court, Kagami placing his hands against his hips. "Why did you just wander off like that?" He asked Takara who stood in between Kise and Midorima, her blue eyes looking up at him. "Hello, Takara? I'm talking to you!"

"I hear you just fine Kagami." She said bluntly and the red head groaned, causing Kise to Yukio to chuckle at him. "Same old Takara." He said and although he was still worried about what happened between her and Akashi, he didn't want to push her and would wait until he came to her. "Anything else you want to do, Takacchi?" He asked her with a smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he spoke. "Want to go grab some dinner or take a stroll through town?" Midorima continued to stand silently but glanced down at the short female, curious if she had wanted to do anything else that day. "I'm actually feeling a bit tired." She admitted, looking up at her blonde friend who seemed surprised at her answer. "If it's okay I would like to return home and rest." Kise was about to make a comment but Midorima was quick to beat him, nodding his head as he spoke. "We understand. You did have practice this morning before we brought you here for shooting practice. You must be tired."

"Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted but backed off when he noticed the glare that the sharp shooter sent over her head, shutting up quickly. "Would you like us to walk you home?" He asked her and she nodded, the blonde finally giving up and sighing, putting his hands on his hips. "Alright, come on Takacchi let's get you home. You two coming?" He asked over to Yukio and Kagami and the second year shook his head, returning his jacket to his shoulders. "Sorry, Kise. I'm going to head back to my place. I'm feeling a bit tired too." He said with a smile, hitting his teammate across the shoulder. "Make sure she gets home safe. Have a good night, Takara." The blue haired girl nodded in response and he gave her another smile before patting Kagami's shoulder and taking off down the street, the red head turning back to the trio. "I'll walk with you. I got nothing better to do." The 'Generation of Miracles' players nodded and waited for him to collect his belongings before the four friends took off down the sidewalk back to Takara's house, a silence collecting around them as they walked. '_Shin... Kise... I'm sorry._'

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Kise asked as he and Midorima stood on Takara's front porch, Kagami waiting at the black gate that circled her house. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for today, I had a good time." She said, the little smile she always wore appearing back on her lips. The blonde sighed and gave a smile back, rubbing the top of her head affectionately. "We need to do this again." He told her and she nodded, glancing over at Midorima who had been silent since their return from the park. "Shin? Did you enjoy today?" She asked him and the green haired teen gave a soft sigh, turning over to Takara and nodding. "I did. Thank you." The blue haired female smiled back at her two friends and gave them their final hugs before moving into her house, gently shutting the door behind her. "You think she'll be okay?" Kise asked as the two moved down the front steps, moving over to Kagami who was now leaning against the black metal, his arms crossed over his chest. "She should be. Takara isn't one for lying about her feelings." Midorima said, stopping in front of Kagami who stared back.

"Kagami." He started, the red head narrowing his eyes at his name, waiting for an insult of sorts to come out of his mouth. "Thank you." Midorima said and Kagami could admit that he was stunned speechless at his 'thank you'. "W-what?" He finally made out and the green haired teen rolled his eyes. "I said thank you. You helped brighten up Takara's day even though I would have rather not seen you." That was when the red head scoffed, of course him being nice was just too good to be true. "Yeah, whatever. I was doing it for her and not for you." He snapped and that caused the sharp shooter to chuckle. "Exactly. And that's why I appreciate it." Kagami was still confused at his words but Kise smiled and patted the taller teen's shoulder. "Don't think about it too much, Kagamicchi. We'll see you around." Kagami nodded and watched as the two 'Generation of Miracles' players moved down the sidewalk, chatting as they made their way through the neighborhood. Kagami himself sighed and ran his hand through his hair, still confused about the day's activities. '_What have I gotten myself into knowing these damn people?_' He thought as he started to move from Takara's house, but his phone ringing caught him off guard.

"Hello?" He answered with annoyance, but didn't expect to hear the soft little voice of Takara herself on the other line. "Kagami..." She started and Kagami was already confused on how she was speaking. "Takara? What are you...?" He started but was cut off when she spoke again. "Are you still outside?" The red head blinked and glanced over at her front door, curious if she had been standing behind it after Midorima and Kise left. "Yeah...? I'm out front." He told her and after a few moments she asked him a question he didn't think she'd ever ask. "Can you come inside...?" She asked him and his eyes widened at her request, slowly turning back to her front door and noticing his little shadow standing in the doorway, her cell pressed up against her ear as her hand rested on the handle. "Please..." With a heavy sigh Kagami hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket before walking up to the stairs onto the porch where he watched her hang up her own phone. "You okay?" He asked in with true concern and before he could blink, she grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into the house, shutting the door right behind her. "Whoa, Takara! What's gotten into you-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Takara had wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against the bottom of his chest, surprising him greatly with her movement. "T-Takara...?" Never before had he ever felt her body against his or known that she was affectionate. "Takara?" He started, placing his hand on the back of her head and heard a quiet sob leaving her lips, his eyes widening. "Takara..." She had been holding in since they were at the park, something had bothered her and she had tried so hard to keep it from Kise and Midorima, the two who were the most worried about her. "Hey, hey, come on. Not the water works." He tried to say in a soothing way but failed and caused another sob to leave her lips, the red head groaning and hitting his forehead with his other hand. "I'm not good at comforting..." He muttered before taking a deep breath and looking back down at his friend, not liking to see the tears falling from her eyes. "...Let it out." Kagami started, gently rubbing the back of her head as she cried, shutting his eyes and hoping that he could be any help to her at this moment. "Just let it out, Takara..."

* * *

"Think she'll be okay?" Naoki asked with concern as he and Aomine stood outside of Takara's house, watching as she let the tall red head inside, shutting the door quickly after he entered. When he didn't hear a response, the pink haired teen sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the violet bouquet resting in the other hand as he stared over at his companion. "Aomine." He started but the darker skinned teen turned his head away from the house and started to move down the sidewalk, Naoki groaning in annoyance at his friend. "Aomine! Hey!" Naoki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before taking a final glance back at the house, a frown appearing on his lips as he thought about the little blue haired girl that he cared so much about... '_Takara... please be okay..._'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Fourteen: Eyes from the Past**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Fifteen: An Invaded Practice**_'

* * *

HERE YOU GO MY DEARS! THE AWAITED FOURTEENTH CHAPTER! I am so sorry everyone! I had wanted it to get out sooner but I've been super busy the past couple days cause I had to drive to Los Angeles for an audition that I have with Disneyland this weekend! (Wish me luck!) I hope the chapter makes up for it! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I had such a good time writing this one even though there was a lot of emotion written within it. I hope that some questions has been answered within the past two chapters and please do not be afraid to send me messages if you had questions! A few of you have and I gladly answered so don't be afraid! :D And I hope that some of you Aomine fans were glad that he popped up a bit in this chapter haha cause like the manga, he will now be appearing more and more just like Kise and Midorima have so watch out! And as usual I would just love to thank my amazing reviewers! Thank you so much **BladePhoenix41**, **Lady Syndra**, **Soul Vrazy**, **TheMrsBrightside**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **Daylite**, **Rin136**, **Tian S**, **hitomi65**, **StarsEternal**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **SelfcreatedCharacter**, **gigi323**, **Tigerlilie69**, **kimiko nayla**, **NobodysAngel38**, **Shadowrunner240**, **alaxsandra**, **near4EVER**, **Guest (1)**, **Guest (2)**, **KnowlingGirl**, **Guest (3)**, **hiwatari1708**, **Tsubaki**, **PiWrite**, **KiKuHiMe**, **Rigoudon3**, **Kuroshiroryuu**, and **akito**! Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews and all the support you have been giving me through out this story! You guys are all fantastic!

And another thing I have to say... Is PiWrite's review '**RUN LIKE HELL GIRL**' had me laughing so hard that I was practically in tears! So thank so you much dear for you wonderful review that had me in stitches haha. It was a great laugh. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts dear! I can't wait to hear ALL of you thoughts! Please review the chapter and leave your comments! They are so important and I love reading them so much. Thank you all so much for the support! Lots of love everyone!


	15. An Invaded Practice

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Fifteen: An Invaded Practice_

~ * '_**Not just basketball... I'll teach you everything you need!**_' * ~

* * *

' _Reminder: The final day of the Inter-High Tournament Preliminaries Block A- Semi Final- King of the North, Seihou High. After a hard fought battle, the tough defense of the martial arts trained team finally succumbed to Seirin's seniors. Final- King of the East, Shuutoku High. Midorima, one of the 'Generation of Miracles', displayed his overwhelming skill of long range 3 pointers. But with Takara's help, Kagami awakened potential and brought an unexpected victory to Seirin. The hard fought place in the Final League for Block A was secured by overcoming two strong teams long regarded as Kings in a grueling schedule, facing both in the same day. At last, Seirin is now one step away from the main Inter-High Tournament. However... Another unexpected hurdle appears!_ '

* * *

Two days later on Monday, Riko said within her classroom listening to the teacher who was finishing up this lecture for the day, the brunette tapping her pencil against her cheek in boredom. "That's all for today. Oh, in case you didn't know." Her teacher explained as the class prepared to leave for their lunch break, stopping momentarily to listen to the older man. "The day after tomorrow is an all day review test. Revise everything we've covered in the textbook." He explained and the short haired brunette let her pencil drop from her fingers as her lips twitched into a nervous smile. '_Uh oh..._' She thought frantically as she pulled out her cell phone and started sending out mass text's to all the Seirin club players.

* * *

"...Again?" Kagami groaned as he and Takara walked through the halls of the first year section, holding about five papers within each of their hands. "Why does coach always contact us at the last minute?" He demanded and the blue haired female shrugged, brushing her curly locks behind her shoulders. "And telling us to bring all our midterm test results? Hope she isn't getting any strange ideas." He finished and Takara decided to comment on his words. "Actually, I think she's thinking something very normal." She told him and the red head rolled his eyes, stopping when he heard his name being called from down the hall. "Hi, Kagami!" The two friends turned and noticed the other three freshman from their basketball team were making their way over to them, also holding their midterm results. "Huruhata." Kagami started with surprise, causing the brunette to grin. "Hey, Kawahara, Fukuda." He said to the other two who both smiled, Fukuda starting to chuckle. "You finally memorized all our names, huh?" He asked happily and the five friends continued down the hall to meet up with their coach and the second years.

"You brought the test results?"

"Yeah." The red head answered for himself and Takara as she continued to walk silently next to him while the males talked. "But why now? Though I heard we can't take play in the Inter-High Tournament if we don't pass the term exams, but it's not exam time yet!" Huruhata said with a groan and Kawahara laughed. "I heard the review test doesn't count towards your score." He said, causing the other three to glance over at him. "Huh? Is that so?" Fukuda muttered and Takara glanced over at Kagami who was starting to look a little nervous as he looked down at the papers in his hand. Takara turned her attention back to the hall and hoped that nothing would go wrong with the meeting that they were now going to attend with their coach...

* * *

"This... Is a big problem!" Riko explained to her team when everyone finally arrived at the gymnasium, a vein twitching at the top of her brow as she spoke. "The score doesn't count, but, the school's yearly intake of about 300, your test score will be used to draw up rankings!" She told them and Izuki nodded, finishing for her. "The bottom 100 will be made to go to a remedial class next Saturday, that's the problem!" He said and the first years now understood why the coach was so tense. "Huh... Ah! SATURDAY! That's the Final League!" The trio said in unison while Kagami and Takara remained silent. "Right. So if your score's too low you can't go!" Izuki continued and Hyuuga nodded, adjusting his glasses. "So that's that. Everyone is coming to the coach's house to study! She has the biggest house!" He said and all the freshmen were surprised to hear the news. '_Our coach's... house?_' Takara just blinked and stood in the back while a light blush appeared on Riko's cheeks. "I'll make it clear this is just to study!" She shouted, her aura turning black and all the males in the room gulped at her expression.

"Though I can't guarantee there won't be something unpleasant for idiots who can't do well on the test!" The players all stood in a line in front of the second years who were starting to go over the freshman's test scores. "Um... Well, your tests seem okay." Riko told to Huruhata, who gave a small smile. "Just revise." The brunette male nodded and the six second years turned over to Takara and Kagami who were the last two that they had to check. "The last test scores..." Hyuuga muttered as Takara held out her papers for them to take. "Yes." She said and Kagami groaned, handing his out too. "Yeah, me too." He muttered and the six second years swallowed hard. '_Coming up! The most important ones for the Finals...! To think the future of Seirin basketball team depends on these pieces of paper!_' They thought nervously as they took the blue haired girl's papers. "First, Takara's..." Riko muttered and were all surprised and happy that her test results were very normal. Mathematics - 59, Chemistry - 49, English - 55, Japanese History - 63, and Japanese Language - 81.

'_Wow- Normal-!_' They thought and Riko was the first to speak out within the group. "Not bad! No problem at all!" She said and Izuki nodded. "Yeah, her language scores are good!" He said and Hyuuga smiled, looking at his friends. "Fine, just normal!" Takara could tell that her upperclassmen were happy with her test results and Kagami turned down to her, his eyes full of how impressed he was with her. "Takara... You're clever!" He said and suddenly all the second years were dropped from their happy clouds at his wording, even Takara looked surprised. '_...WHAT?!_'

"...Don't tell me... Or shall we say expected...?" The female muttered as they carefully took Kagami's test results into their hands, looking over at the scores. Mathematics - 5, English - 41, Japanese Language - 3, Biology - 9, and Japanese History - 14. '_AWFUL!_' They all shouted internally at the horrid results that sat on the pieces of paper, Kagami staring at the six with a blank expression. "We know you're an idiot! We prepared for the worst! But this is insanely bad!" Riko shouted and Kagami wore a blank expression as they continued to insult him one by one. "I don't know how it's possible to score 0 out of 100! You're scores are so bad it's amazing!"

"And what's with you failing English?! You just came back from the States!"

"Japanese English papers test irrelevant details! No one there cares about precise grammar!" He shouted back trying to defend himself, but the brunette coach growled, tossing the red head over her shoulder in anger. "DON'T ARGUE!" She shouted and Hyuuga groaned in agony, pulling the paper away from his eyes. "What shall we do now? Looks like everyone here needs to focus on teaching him!" He explained and Kagami glanced over at him in confusion, rubbing the side of his head from the attack Riko had performed on him. "But how...? Are you all good enough to teach someone?" He asked and that only caused Riko to kick him against the head, the three male first years wincing at the hit. "YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON US?!" She demanded and Hyuuga just glared down at the red head. "Of course. We're better than you at least."

* ~ **Previous Review Test Results out of 305 Students**~ *

Hyuuga - 112th.

Tsuchida - 81st.

Mitobe - 74th.

Izuki - 71st.

Koganei - 52nd.

Riko - 2nd.

* ~ **End Previous Review Test Results** ~ *

After leaning the truth about their scores that they had received during the testing period, Kagami sat shocked and started to mumble as he looked between the six second years. "Wait! Coach is... Second? I didn't know that!" He cried out before looking over at Hyuuga. "And Captain... I thought guys with glasses are supposed to be-" He started but wasn't able to finish before Hyuuga growled at his wording. "You thought all men in spectacles are geeks?! At least I got above average!" He shouted and the red head sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Who cares about marks if you can play basket- Ouch!" Kagami cried when he was slapped across the face by Riko, the brunette pointing right in his face while seething with anger. "ANYONE CAN PLAY BASKETBALL IF THEY WANT! BUT IDIOTS DON'T WIN!"

* * *

"The review test focuses on 5 main subjects!" Riko explained as she stood in front of her closet doors while looking at Kagami who had many books and practice sheets lying on a small table in front of him. "Since each of us have subjects we're better at, we decided your special coaching team!" She said with a grin while pointing over at her friends one by one. "Mitobe will teach you English, Takara will teach you Humanities, Izuki will teach you Mathematics, Hyuuga will teach you Language, and Tsuchida will teach you Science! And I'm the Main Commander! For we are the Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team!" She finished and Kagami seemed confused since Koganei was standing there but not doing anything to help him like the others were. "What about Koganei-senpai?" He asked and noticed that Koganei had a large grin on his lips and holding a large paper fan in his hand. "I'm in charge of watching over you!" He explained happily and Riko nodded, starting to hang a chart over her closet doors.

"Koganei has no specialities or weak subjects!" She said and when she finished hanging up the chart, she slammed her hand against the closet doors while turning back to Kagami who seemed nervous about the whole situation. "There's no time to lose!" Riko told him and Kagami shouted back. "There's no time for rest in that schedule!" She only rolled her eyes and he continued. "Hey, it's inefficient to stay up all night studying, why don't we-" He started trying to get out of studying but she slammed her ruler down against his books, causing him to jump. "Don't talk about efficiency when you're so far behind! People don't die from just staying up late for two nights!" Takara nodded in response to her coach and looked over at Kagami. "Listen to them, Kagami. It's for you own benefit." But the red head didn't want to do anything relating to this crazy study session. "TAKARA YOU TRAITOR!" He shouted and she shrugged her shoulders, Izuki moving back her and rolling us his sleeves. "Start with Mathematics!" He shouted and Kagami groaned loudly, hitting his head against the desk. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

* * *

The next day during class, Kagami had been up most of the night and sat in his chair looking like a zombie, moaning about how he just wanted to go home and sleep. "...Are you okay?" Takara questioned from her seat behind him and he just moaned back in response. "...I'm dying!" He told her before twitching when he heard his name being called by Koganei who just walked into the room. "Kagami! Our noon study group is in the Library!" He said happily and the red head sighed, standing up from his desk. "...Yes." Before he left, he turned down to Takara and she looked back up at him, blinking in curiosity at what he wanted. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she cocked her head to the side. "Am I okay? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. About... about the weekend." He reminded her softly and he saw her eyes flicker for a moment before she slowly nodded her head, not trying to think about the weekends activities. "Yes, I am okay. Thank you again for staying with me, although I am still sorry I got your shirt wet..." She muttered and he laughed, patting the top of her head with a smile. "Ah it's okay. Not like I can't wash it." She gave a small smile back and his eyes grew wide with realization, hitting his fist against his open palm. "By the way, Kise e-mailed me." He told her and the blue haired girl nodded. "Yeah. I gave him your mail address." She said bluntly and this only caused him to growl at her, his attitude quickly changing. "Don't just hand that out! I wonder if Kise and Midorima study hard as well." He spoke aloud and Takara shrugged. "Shin is good at that. Kise not so good." She told him truthfully and he chuckled, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"...Well, from his mail..." He started, rereading the message so that Takara could also know what he had sent him. ' "_Forgot to tell you this past weekend when I saw you- Our team made it to the Inter-High! Make it to there and then it'll be my turn to win!_" ' After reading the message, he returned his cell to his pocket and said. "If we don't win at the Final League we can't go to the Inter-High, and even if we win the Inter-High, idiots don't win there. If I'm to become number one in Japan by defeating the 'Generation of Miracles', I need to ace this test!" He told her with determination and the blue haired shadow smiled softly at her companion. "...Kagami, if you're in trouble... Take this." She said as she handed him a pencil with strange kanji. "...What's that?" He asked, taking the pencil and examining it. "The 'last resort' Shin gave me. A rolling-dice-like pencil he made with a yushima-tenjin pencil." She said bluntly and Kagami could only twitch when he heard it was Midorima. "WHO WANTS CRAP LIKE THIS?!"

* * *

Later that same night after classes and practice had ended for the day, everyone was once again at Riko's house and she groaned when she read over one of the Kagami's papers that she had just corrected. "...This is not good." She started with a sigh, handing over the paper to Hyuuga who adjusted his glasses. "Time for one more subject... His language hasn't improved no matter what we tried..." Hyuuga agreed and groaned heavily, slamming his head against the table and hitting the practice sheet against the soft wood. "Because he didn't know Kanji in the first place! He can't even read the textbook!" He shouted as Kagami did indeed try to read the book, having absolutely no idea what he was looking at. "There's absolutely no way for us to improve his Ancient Language with the basics he has!" The captain whined and Riko growled, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to pace. "Fine! In that case, just forget about teaching him that!"

"...WHAT?!" Everyone, except Takara shouted at their coach, who had stopped her pacing. "The test is multiple choice, just let him choose randomly and he should get about 25 marks like that! MAKE UP YOUR MARKS FROM OTHER AREAS!" She shouted over at Kagami, hitting him against the head which caused him to shout out in pain. Hyuuga could only sigh, running his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with a good reason for his coach's actions. "...Really, coach?" Of course she wouldn't have it and hit him as well, shouting at everyone to continue their teaching which continued into the night. They had no more time to waste because tomorrow was the day of the dreaded review tests... Kagami had to pass or Seirin and Takara would be doomed.

* * *

The day of the review tests arrived quicker than Kagami wanted too and the red head was sitting quietly in his seat, starting to sweat like a pig and glare at his stupid review test paper. '._..Just as I thought! Don't think about making it up- all these papers are impossible! And the last test is, Language! No! I've worked so hard, I can't give up now!_' He thought with determination, glancing down into his bag and seeing the pencil that Midorima had made him sticking out of the top, causing the red head to take a heavy gulp. '_...I could try that..._' Finally, the test process had ended and Kagami slammed her face against his desk after the teacher had come to collect the papers, Takara staring over at him with worry in her eyes as he started to hit his head against the wooden material. "Kagami, you..." She started but he only lifted a hand to shut her up, his head still on the table as he spoke. "Shut up. I've rolled that pencil for 50 minutes. Just thank that."

* * *

The next day, the results for the test had come in and Kagami was sitting in the gymnasium waiting for his teammates to arrive so that they could learn of his results, Takara sitting and waiting next to him. "KAGAMI! HOW DID THE TEST GO?!" They all shouted, except Mitobe, when they finally arrived at the gymnasium, sweating from all the running they had done. The group made it over to the red head and he glanced up at their, surprised at the loudness their voices had been when they shouted. "...Well...?" Riko started nervously and he lifted up test to the second years, Hyuuga being the most shocked when he saw that Kagami had scored 90th out of 308 students. "WHY?!" The captain shouted, grabbing the paper from the first year and the others crowded around, shouting as they all grabbed different papers and examined them with awe. "WHAT?!"

"WAIT, HE GOT 98 POINTS FOR JAPANESE LANGUAGE?!"

"HOW CAN THAT BE?!"

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

"Well... All I did was roll this pencil..." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head while he showed his friends that pencil that Midorima had made him, the group looking over at him in shock. "WHAT?!" The red head handed over the pencil and the six stood looking at it in silence, Takara speaking up from his seat. It's a rolling pencil made by Shin." She explained and the group all felt the color draining for their faces as they thought of the sharp shooter from Shuutoku and his glare that could send any player running... "...HE GOT STRENGTH LIKE THAT?! MIDORIMA'S SCARY!" Takara on the other hand, gave a small smile and was just glad to have her light playing along with her in the Final League. 'Thank you, Shin. I owe you one.'

* ' _With this, everyone was available for the Final League. ...But, Hyuuga cried. Regardless of how his results were worse than Kagami's. Kagami cried too, suddenly he felt like he owed Midorima._ ' *

* * *

* ' _The Preliminary Tournament and the midterm tests have passed without any trouble. Seirin High now starts practicing once again!_ ' *

* * *

The Seirin basketball players all held mops within their hands and were running across the court of their gymnasium, cleaning the floor as fast as they could without missing any spots. "Have you finished moping?" Riko asked as she made her way from outside, looking over at the two freshmen who had stopped to take a breather at the time. "Sorry, almost..." Fukuda muttered and she groaned. "You're too slow! Shall we start? Round one, begin!" She shouted and all the players moved into a line at the half way mark. "YES-!" They all shouted and she blew her whistle, glaring at her players. "Louder, everyone! You don't step on the line! Ready?" The brunette shouted as she blew her whistle again, the team sprinting down the courts doing suicide runs. "SEIRIN-FIGHT!"

* * *

* ' _Seirin's practice methods focus on perfecting the basics. Foot work, shooting practice, passing practice- Basic moves are repeated countless times. The length and difficulty of their training is no lighter than the nationally reputed schools. One word- tough. _' *

* * *

"Last 10 shots!" Hyuuga shouted as the team groaned in response, doing their best to continue shooting the balls into the baskets although they were all sweating madly from the harsh practice. "COME ON!" The captain of Seirin shouted and then cried out when he noticed Takara practically passed out on the court floor. "TAKARA, DON'T SLEEP!" He shouted and Izuki chuckled, starting to help the blue haired female up. "Come on, Takara." But she only groaned in response, pulling her arm from his grasp and letting it fall back to the nice, cold floor. "The floor feels nice." She commented and the team sighed, both Izuki and Hyuuga finally able to pull her from the floor so that they could start playing scrimmages against one another. "Don't forget to look around! Go right in the middle! Don't lower your arms!" Riko shouted, giving pointers to the members of the club as they continued to play on the courts.

* * *

* ' _In contrast, the number of practice matches they have is much lower. They usually stick to straightforward drills, without getting too technical. But they use all kinds of balls in training. They improve handling sills by using balls difficult to control. Balls of different sizes- in extreme cases, balls as small as tennis balls are used. The last is the mini game, and the day ends with a meeting. And then, the personal training starts. This is non-compulsory. But the key regulars train hard. _' *

* * *

On the other court, both Izuki and Hyuuga were both training hard on their 3-point shots and dribbling across the court. The captain as about to take another shot, but noticed a different basketball being shot over his head and at the basket's rim. "Hmm?" He turned to his right and noticed that Kagami was the one who the shot the ball, knowing that he wasn't even supposed to be standing. "Ah! Kagami! You're not supposed to be training!" He shouted and the red head chuckled nervously since he had been caught. "I got restless once you starting shooting..." He said and Hyuuga groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance. "You're legs aren't completely healed yet! You even played with Takara over the weekend! Are you stupid?"

"I said it's alright- Ugh!" He started but winced when the muscles in his legs started twitching at the movement he was doing. "See, you idiot!" The captain shouted and Riko made her way over to the door, her whistle falling from her lips. "You should listen once in a while!" She shouted in anger while smacking the tiger like teen in the head, practically knocking him over in the process. "OUCH!" He cried and she ignored it. "Carry on like this and you'll just keep injuring yourself in the same way! Fortunately, we have two weeks before the Final League. You just need to rest! Don't come tomorrow or Saturday. And Hyuuga! Send this message to everyone! We'll be doing our 'usual drill' tomorrow, so don't be late!" Hyuuga could only groan at that. "Yes, coach."

* * *

The next day, all the club members plus Takara and minus and annoyed and angry Kagami, were all standing in the shallow end of a club pool with Riko at the head. "Make sure to stretch properly before starting!" She shouted at her team, she was wearing a two piece workout suit that said 'Ruma' on the chest and shorts. Takara herself was wearing the same suit as her coach, but her chest wasn't as covered as Riko's and the boys didn't want it any other way... Which of course caused Riko to twitch with annoyance at their 'boyish' tendencies. "Ready! Start!" She shouted with a blow of her whistle, watching as her team began the work out and letting her eyes travel to each and every member.

* * *

* ' _Seirin's basketball club's famous drill 'pool training'. A 10 minute walk away from Seirin High, is the sports gym run by Aido Riko's father. Three times a week before the gym opens to the public, the does the footwork and muscle training in the pool instead of the usual. Training equipment is available in the gym, but not being fully developed, the high schoolers run a risk of injuring themselves during training. Water provides support for the body, lowering the risk for training injures. However, water resistance ensures that the training is... Extra difficult._ ' *

* * *

"TAKARA! DON'T SLEEP!" Hyuuga shouted in a panic as the blue haired female started to float a top of the pool water, her curly hair starting to come out of her ponytail. "Don't float like that!" She finally started to move after his constant yelling and Riko was grinning from the edge of the pool, trying not to chuckle at the upset Takara. "...49! 50! One minute rest!" She said happily and the male players all groaned, leaning against the side of the pool while Takara started to swim around, Izuki chuckling at her. "Ah! I'm tired!" Hyuuga said as he took a few deep breaths and leaned back against the cement, blinking in confusion as he heard a female voice speaking to him that he had never heard before. "Your training sure is interesting!" The voice said and suddenly another entered as well, but this time it had been a male. "Nothing like I've seen before." He said and the captain turned around to see two teens with pink hair bent forward and grinning at the Seirin second year, who just jumped back in shock of the female twin. "...?! What?! Who are..." He started mumbling, but a blush only rose on his cheeks along with the other males at the female's appearance in her white bikini... And chest size.

"OOH?!" They all examined as their cheeks turned pinker, Takara still swimming around behind them obvious to everything. '_She's bigger than Takara!_' They all thought in shock and the blue haired girl finally popped her head up from the water, her hair falling out of her bun and sticking to her neck and cheeks. "Ah, Naoki. Momoi." She said and the team turned over to her quickly. "You know them?!" Koganei questioned in shock and Riko placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the two intruders. "Excuse me, who are you? The pool isn't open yet." The pink haired twins pouted and stood up from the tile, dusting off their knees as they spoke. "Hmm... How should we introduce ourselves, Naoki?" She asked her brother, who just chuckled. "Easy enough! We're Kuroko's lovers. We couldn't wait for the Final League, so we came here!" They finished the last part in unison with two winks and the whole team stood silently. "Wait... this Kuroko?"

"Yep! Little Kuroko Takara!"

"EEHH?!" They all shouted again, almost swarming the poor Seirin female player. "WAAH! TAKARA! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"WAIT AND A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"It's not true!" She said with a loud sigh, starting to ring out her hair as she spoke. "Well, half of it isn't true. The two of them were the managers of our middle school team." That got the team to calm down. "Eh? Teikou's?!" Hyuuga shouted in shock and Riko was also in awe at the news. '_By the way, aren't they at the school... That are our next league opponents...?!_' She thought and Takara decided to take this chance to step out of the pool, but was quickly tackled by Momoi. "Takaraaa! We're so glad to see you!" She shouted happily as Takara's head was face planted into her F cup breasts. "Momoi, you're suffocating me." She started but it only caused the pink haired female to continue snuggling her and giggle happily. "Takara! Takara!"

'_We don't know what's going on between you two but... We're jealous! Die, Takara!_' The males thought in rage as Momoi continued to rub her breasts against Takara's face while Naoki chuckled, finally pulling Takara out of his sister's arms. "Okay, Momoi, I think that's enough." He told her and his sister pouted while Takara sighed, mentally thanking Naoki for saving her. "It's good to see you, Naoki." She said with a soft smile and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and staring down at her. "It's good to see you too, I've missed you." Takara's smile grew a little bigger and she was about to respond but heard her teammates going off again. "Wait... Wait wait wait! Why her? She's not strong, not impressionable, and no one knows what's she's thinking!" They all shouted and the sixteen year old stared at them blankly, Naoki almost bursting out laughing at their blunt opinions. '_Thanks, you guys._' She thought with annoyance and Momoi giggled, answering their question. "Well... We like that about her. Don't you find her amazing that she becomes so cool and reliable during matches?" She started before grinning happily and clapping her hands together. "And she also gave me ice cream!"

"'HUH?! ICE CREAM?"

"Well, it happened like this! Some students from our school had all decided to try out this new ice cream shop down the street! Delicious popsicles they were! It was then that little Takara came over to me and gave me her popsicle stick saying that she didn't need it. Of course I thought it was completely rude of her to give me trash until I saw what was on the stick! She had given me her prize she won! It was the sweetest gesture in the world..." Momoi said with a pink blush on her face as she started imaging what happened that day, Takara just staring over at her with a dead pan expression after Naoki let her go. "That's why I really wanted to join Takara at high school! But I... I... Wah, Takara!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Takara's chest and crying into her chest. "Momoi... Please don't make all that noise here..." She started, trying to calm her friend who was burying her face into her chest, causing her to groan in frustration. "Wah, Takara! Takara!" Naoki chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head with a smile at his sister's silly antics.

'_What is going on here...?_' Most of the team thought while they watched the strange scene before them, Riko crossing her arms in annoyance. "Wha... What, what's with that girl?!" She demanded, staring over at Momoi. "All of them crowd around her just because she has a cute face and a big chest!" She explained with a sigh, turning over to Hyuuga who stood at her side. "Right, Hyuuga?" The brunette asked and immediately twitched when she noticed the look and pink cheek's on her captain's face. "...Yeah, right..." This only caused Riko to punch him in the head at his answer. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT-! Guys are all the same!" She screamed while seething and Momoi pulled her head out of Takara's face to stare over at Riko. "You'll kill Mister Hyuuga like that!" She called, Takara sighing happily at being set free of Momoi's grip.

"You know my name?" Hyuuga asked in surprise and she giggled, putting one hand behind her back while the other pointed at every second year member of Seirin. "Of course! The shooter who's reliable at crunch time, Mister Hyuuga! The point guard with the eagle's eye, Mister Izuki! The hook shooting silent workman, Mister Mitobe! And Mister Koganei and Tsuchida!" She finished happily and both Koganei and Tsuchida started to silently cry after she was done. '_What? That's all?!_' They thought sadly and Momoi gasped, forgetting someone. "And the B cup coach, Riko!" She finished and Riko's red turned red from embarrassment. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! How do you know all that?!" She demanded and Momoi only giggled. '_What's with them?!_'

"Momoi, Naoki." Takara called, catching the twin's attention immediately while Riko continued to twitch in anger, Hyuuga and Izuki trying not to laugh. "You're both at Daiki's school, aren't you?" She asked softly and the two turned to one another sadly, both sighing. "Yes... We really meant it when we said we wanted to come see you." Momoi started, Naoki being the one to finish. "But... We don't know what sort of trouble 'he'll' get into if we leave him alone." He told her and the blue haired female quickly caught on to what he was saying and her eyes grew wide at the thought of him... '_Daiki..._'

* * *

Outside at one of the Aido Gym basketball courts, Kagami was trying to let off some steam while shooting hoops in annoyance. '_The coach told me to rest, but... I can't just sit around doing nothing! My legs are getting better anyway..._' He thought while preparing to shoot, but immediately winced. "OUCH!" He shouted as his legs began to twitch as he let the ball fall to the court, cursing under his breath at the pain. "Hey, you're really here!" A voice called out, surprising the red head since he didn't recognize it. "The Satsuki twin's information network is incredible!" Kagami turned to his right and found himself face to face with a tall young man with dark skin and navy blue hair, a smirk on his lips as he tossed his white jacket over his shoulder. "You're Kagami Taiga? Be my opponent. I'm challenging you!" He called and Kagami narrowed his eyes darkly at the stranger. "...Ah? Who the hell are you?" He asked but received no answer to his question, causing him to scowl. "Who the hell are you? I hate people challenging me out of the blue, when they don't even tell me their name!"

"Who cares what you feel? ...Well, you can have my name. I'm Aomine Daiki." Aomine said and it caused the red head's eyes to quickly widen. '_Aomine...?! The one from the 'Generation of Miracles' that we'll fight at the Final League?!_' He thought in surprise, but did his best to stay calm on the outside. "Hmph. I heard your name before. But that doesn't make up for you attitude." Kagami told him and Aomine burst out laughing, the red head staring at him with confusion. "Ha ha ha ha, hey, hey! Stop asking questions! Just shut up and let's start already! I don't think you can win against me, I just want to test you! Because no one can be stronger than me, I don't waste my time looking for this non-existent person. I'm bored, and I want to know how much you can entertain me." He said with a smirk and Kagami scoffed, a vein appearing along his cheek. "Huh. Kise and Midorima... The 'Generation of Miracles' is full of arrogant people that annoy the hell out of me... But you're on a league of your own in this! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

* * *

Back inside of the gym, the Seirin males decided that it was time for a shower break and all stood underneath the nice, warm water in their suits while all groaning at the pain they were feeling from the pool drills. "This is tough- I'm aching all around!" Izuki mumbled as he leaned against the tile wall, Koganei groaning in agreement as he tried to keep himself up. "Can we even continue into the afternoon?" He asked and Hyuuga placed his hands on his hips, turning back to the pool to see Takara sitting on a bench between Naoki and Momoi chatting. '_...But to think Takara's middle school managers came..._' He thought before his eyes trailed down to both Takara and Momoi's chests, all the males cheeks turning red against at the sight. '_Those are nice..._'

"The afternoon menu is tripled!" Riko started darkly, suddenly appearing behind the group and they all jumped out in shock at her standing there. "Wait! This... We'll die!" They shouted and Riko smirked, her lips twitching as she spoke. "YES, DIE!" She shouted angrily and all the members started groaning in agony at their rage-ful coach, who didn't seem to have any remorse for how hard she was about to work them. "...Congratulations on entering the Final League!" Momoi said, breaking the silence between the three, Takara nodding. "Congratulations on your side, too." This cause the twins to blink. "Eh? Did we say that?" Naoki asked and she nodded. "Yes, you did." She told them and the two chuckled. "Ah, haha, did we?" He asked and she blinked. "Yes."

"So the next time we meet, we'll be on different benches." Momoi said sadly and Takara glanced over at the pool, watching as the ripples started to slowly vanish from the water's top. "Yes." She said softly and Naoki glanced down at her, a small smile on his lips. "We saw the video of your team against Midorima." He told her, leaning back against his hands and starting up at the ceiling. "That was a great match. His name is Kagami, right? He's... Like Aomine in the past!" He said, but quickly covered his mouth in shock and slowly turned back to Takara, noticing that her shoulder's twitched at the similarity he had explained, Momoi glaring over at him from a top of Takara's head. "...You're right." She admitted and the twins looked down at her with surprise, but Naoki decided to try and continue on. "When we see you two play, it reminds us of the past. You and Aomine, you used to get along the best among the 'Generation of Miracles'..."

* * *

'_ "Yes! Nice, pass, Takara!" A younger version of Aomine shouted, a large grin on his face as he cheered on his smaller friend. "As always, you two are compatible to the point of annoyance.' A younger Midorima said as he jogged over to the two, Kise doing the same. "Takacchi, you should pass to me sometimes!" The blonde whined and Takara giggled, smiling widely up at her friend. "Try saying that to the captain!" Aomine could only agree with her by laughing. "Yeah, why is that? There is nothing common between us, except basketball!" The dark skinned teen said and the sharp shooter scoffed, watching as he jogged at the same pace as Takara so that he could be next to her. "Huh, 'why'? Because Takara is a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow is beneath the light. The stronger the partner is, the better Takara's ability is brought out! It's not like the rest of us can use her powers. But then, the strongest is you." The green haired teen continued mainly to himself as he watched Aomine chuckle, wrapping his around Takara's neck and giving her a noogie. "And the best person to tag with her is the one who can bring out her best." _'

* * *

At another High School that had played their way to the Final League tournament, a group of basketball players were doing their normal warm up routine while waiting for their captain to arrive. "Cheers." A voice said, causing all males to glance over at the door. "Cheers!" The team replied and the young man who entered the room grinned, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Sorry, we spent too much time talking about strategy. I'll join you as soon as I warm up." The black haired teen said, this was Imayoshi Shouichi of Touou High, captain of the basketball club. Shouichi moved over to the sidelines and sat on the court, stretching out his legs while reaching for the toes of his tennis shoes. "Hey? Where's Aomine?" He asked and one of the other members groaned. "He went away somewhere." He told him and Shouichi frowned. "He skipped training again... My, what can we do?" The captain said with a sigh, looking over at another player with auburn hair, Sakurai Ryou. "And uh, Sakurai."

"Eh? Ah? I'm sorry!" Sakurai shouted suddenly and Shouichi was confused at his outburst. "Huh?" He started but the auburn teen continued rambling. "We're from the same class and I tried to stop him, but I failed. I'm really sorry for being alive..." The freshman said with tears in his eyes and Shouichi nodded in understanding. "Nope, that's okay... Wait! You're sorry for being alive?!" He demanded in shock and Ryou started crying louder while bowing his head repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a bug!" He said and the captain groaned, not knowing how to handle this. "BUG? That's enough, if you go on, that'll be annoying..." But he quickly regretted saying those words. "Ahh I'm sorry! I'm sorry for annoying you!" Ryou cried. "How long you want this to go on?!" He shouted and finally he was able to calm Ryou down and he moved back over to the wall to do some arm stretches, a second year walking over to him. "Naoki and Momoi are not here too." He said and Shouichi shrugged. "That's fine. Or rather, it's their job to be out."

* * *

"Aomine's play style when he was with Takara, is still what we like best..." Momoi told the smaller girl, a sad smile on her lips. "Then he started to play alone, and was ostracized by the team. I thought he'd change if we lost someday... But he never loses. No one stopped him... from becoming alone." She finished and Takara started over at her, her eyes slightly narrowed at her words, causing the pink haired teen to laugh nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry. Bringing out past matters like this..." She said and Naoki sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn't like how Aomine had become since Teikou, but nothing had been able to get him to see the old light that he needed. "Will he change...?" Takara asked, causing the twins to look down at her in surprise. "What?" Naoki asked and she continued. "...If I win and stop him?" She explained and the two were in complete shock at her words. What?! But..." They rambled but she cut them off. "I know he's strong, but... I don't fight this battle alone." She said to her friends with a light smile and the two twins sighed softly, smiling back down at their precious little treasure. '_Oh, Takara..._'

* * *

Back outside in the basketball courts with Kagami and Aomine, the red head was breathing heavily while darkly glaring over at Aomine, who didn't seem to be tired at all, just annoyed as he dribbled the ball. "That's weak, did you really manage to defeat Midorima?" He asked bluntly as he continued dribbling, causing Kagami to scowl. "You...!" He started but was quickly silenced. "Yeah, right, because Takara was there too. But if that's the case, that's really sad of her! She's a shadow. Shadows are the strongest when there's a strong light. With a light like you, she'll become weak too!" He told him, catching the red head off guard as he quickly sped past him. "Your light is dim."

* * *

"I'm going back to school for lunch." Riko said now that everyone was back outside of the gym, all dressed in their uniforms. "Our training session starts at 1:00pm." She finished and Momoi grinned at Takara's side, Naoki on the other side of the smaller teen. "We got to talk to Takara, so we'll take our leave!" She said and Riko could only sense the sadness in the boy's groans at her departure. "That's enough from you all!" The brunette shouted and they all shouted 'Yes!' to make her happy. "Naoki, Momoi." The blue haired girl said, stopping the two twins from walking away. "I promise I'll win against Aomine." She told them and the twins could only smile sadly at her. "...Yes." Momoi was the first to take her leave but Naoki stood back, reaching out and grabbing into Takara's hands. "Takara... I..." He started, but he felt one of her fingers gently press against his lips, stopping him from speaking. "I know what you are going to say, Naoki. And as many times as I have told you, you are forgiven, you keep believing it isn't enough."

"Because it isn't enough, Takara!" He told her with a scowl, avoiding eye contact with her. "I keep thinking back to that day... And how I could have helped you but I didn't... Do you know how much regret I have from that? I let you get hurt..." He whispered and Takara let out a soft sigh, reaching over to place his hand on his cheek. "It was not your fault. It was my mistake for getting involved with something that I shouldn't have and I know that now. Please stop beating yourself up for that. What would the old Aomine think of you now?" She asked and watched as his eyes grew wide. "Don't be brought down into the dark along with Aomine. You need to help be the one to pull him back into the light, he needs you." With a heavy sigh, Naoki nodded and gave a smile down at Takara, wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke. "Since when did you become a motivational speaker?"

"Since I learned to be blunt." She said and he laughed, grinning as he spoke. "I see. Well, you're good at it so keep it up." Takara gave a small chuckle and looked back up at Naoki and into his blue eyes, almost feeling herself being pulled in like she was in the past, but she stopped herself before she got too far. "I should go." She said, placing her hands against Naoki's chest and gently pushing him off, giving him the message. "Ah, right. You're team is still waiting for you." He said with a slight blush, seeing Mitobe and Izuki were the two waiting, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. "Protective friends, good." He said with a chuckle and putting his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you around, Takara." With a quick peck on the cheek, he waved good bye and started walking down the sidewalk with Momoi who frantically waved back at Takara with a large smile. "What was that about?" Izuki asked when she moved back to her the two, the trio walking down the sidewalk after their teammates. "Talking about some things from the past." She said and Izuki rose an eyebrow at her wording.

"It seems like more than that. He was all over you."

"Well he is my ex." She said with a blank expression, not noticing the two second years freeze in their tracks and her walking ahead of them. "WHAT?!" Izuki shouted, starting to look back at the twins and then at Takara a few times. "E-e-ex? You have an ex?" He asked and she blinked. "Yes, I've dated two people. Both were from Teikou." She explained and Izuki couldn't even fathom the idea of her having boyfriends. "No, don't tell me that. Your innocence has been broken for me." He said with a smirk and she hit his shoulder, causing him to laugh as the three started walking again. "Okay, so if pink boy if your ex, who is the other?" He asked in curiosity and Takara's eyes narrowed darkly, pulling her jersey jacket closer around her body. "I'd rather not want to talk about that. Let's just say I've dated the light and the dark." She told them and the two nodded, deciding not to pressure her any further but still couldn't help but wonder about Takara's old life at Teikou...

* * *

"Oh, well isn't it the Momoi twins?! What are you doing here?" Aomine called at the sight of the two pink haired siblings, both surprised to see him outside of their high school. "Wait! That's what I should be saying!" Momoi shouted, Naoki nodding along with her and narrowing his eyes "We have training today!" He scolded and Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "Ah... I met with Kagami." He told them and the two gasped, not liking what he said. "I told you not too! He hasn't healed yet!" Momoi shouted and her brother groaned, rubbing the side of his head. "Why are you so stupid sometimes?" He demanded and the dark skinned teen scoffed. "You're noisy, I know! Anyway, I'm the one who's disappointed! I thought that he'd at least be challenging, but he bored the hell out of me. I don't feel like practicing after this... Ah, I feel tired. Let's go and eat..."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted, not believing their ears. He wanted to go and eat out instead of going to practice? "Aomine..." Naoki warned but he just smirked. "Even without the injury... He can't be great! Takara is blind to see something good in him! Kagami... Isn't the player to bring out the best of Takara's ability." He told them and the Satsuki twins turned to one another, their eyes widening at his words and wondering if Kagami would actually be all right with the turn out against Aomine...

~ * '_**The road forward dimmed by the light of the past.**_' * ~

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Fourteen: An Invaded Practice**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Fifteen: The Dreaded Question**_'

* * *

Since you guys have been so amazing and I love you all... The chapter has come out early this week! Yay! I hope that you guys enjoyed it because I was happy to finally bring Momoi, Naoki and Aomine in! I love these three as a trio and I loved Aomine and Momoi before as a duo so I thought it would be able to work out just fine! Which also means that the game between Seirin and Touou is under way! That means a lot more Aomine for all you Aomine fans out there haha. Also time for the thank yous! Yay! Thank you so much **Rin136**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **Soul Vrazy**, **AnimeXMangaAddict**,** Pri-Chan 1410,** **kimiko nayla**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **gigi323**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **near4EVER**, **hitomi65**, **SelfcreatedCharacter**, **hiyomi**, **PiWrite**, **Kuroshiroyuu**, **Lady Syndra**, **Sui Felton**, **StarsEternal**, **Elma Avalonia**, **Mystical Crimson Dance**, **StardustDreams**, **Guest**, **hiwatari1708**, **KiKuHiMe, Shadowrunner240**, and **akito**! You guys have been awesome and all the support is fantastic.

I also recently got a review from someone who mentioned that they didn't start reading my story until now because it was too similar to the manga and I thought I would try and answer that question for them here in the author's note. This is a gender-bent story, meaning, that the character went from male to female. If I changed Kuroko too much in this story just because she was now a female, it would make no sense to the actual plot line of Kuroko no Basuke. Yes I added a few things to make my character different from Tetsuya, but they are still the same character. I have actually seen a few stories where their fem!Kuroko hates Kagami or something like that and to me that's... Just weird and wrong. (No offense to how they write at all!) There would be **NO** Kuroko no Basuke series if there was no Kagami, he is the one that made the series begin when they met at Seirin, so just because Takara is a female I don't allow him to treat her any differently than the manga because Kagami is not that type of person. If he likes you he likes, if he doesn't, then don't get in his way haha. Also, everything I use differently for Takara's character relates back to the manga in many ways so keeping it out would just confuse a lot of people, especially if you are very familiar with the manga and know where the story is going; its nice to have surprises along the way that relate somehow.

I fell in love with this series the way it was, and that is why I thought 'how would the story be different if she was a female?' And that is how this story was created. Why would I change an entire series just because of a gender swap? If I loved the way it was written before why would I try and change it's entirity? So hopefully I was able to explain why I continue to follow the manga's story line and describe the chapters as an author would do, not draw. Hope there isn't any hard feelings or anything as well! I just wanted to put my feelings and thoughts out on the table! You guys have been so wonderful and I love answering your thoughts, questions and concerns! Just remember if you have questions don't be afraid to ask them! Hope you all enjoyed chapter fourteen and please review and comment! Chapter fifteen will be out soon! Lots of love to everyone and happy reading!


	16. That Dreaded Question

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"**OUR TREASURE**"_

_Chapter Fifteen: The Dreaded Question_

~ * _**Stand in my way and you'll be thrashed.**_ * ~

* * *

The players at Touou High had decided to take a break from their heavy practice to eat lunch together, and everyone was giving strange looks over at Sakurai who had a pink bento box with a teddy bear designed into his meal. "Let's eat!" He said happily and finally, no one was able to take it anymore. "What's with your teddy bear lunchbox?!" One of them shouted and Sakurai seemed confused. "Eh?" That only caused one of the blonde members to groan in annoyance. "You've brought your sister's on mistake didn't you?!" He demanded and the auburn teen shook his head slowly. "Uh, no... I'm sorry! But I made the lunchbox so it can't be wrong...?" He said and everyone twitched at his answer. "You made this lunch?!" Sakurai was about to apologize again for upsetting anyone but noticed a hand coming from behind his head and swiping some of his lunch. "Oh, looks tasty..." The voice said and Sakurai gasped in surprise, but it was the whole team who shouted his name at the sight of him. "AOMINE!"

"Hi." He said, swallowing the food he stole and sat on the blanket next to his fellow first year. "Where have you been!" The blonde demanded and Aomine scratched the side of his head, not really caring. "...Hmm... Test?" He said and the blonde shouted at him again. "Liar! There's no test today!" Another second year, a board black haired teen twitched and was the next to shout at the first year. "You're staying for practice this afternoon, right?!" He demanded and Aomine laughed, turning to Sakurai. "Ha ha, no. This tastes great. Give the whole lunch to me!" He said and Sakurai's eyes widened at his request. "But... This is..." He started mumbling and Aomine just smirked darkly at him. "Eh?" He taunted and Sakurai shook his head, giving up. "I'm sorry! You can have it all!" He shouted and the other team members scowled. "Don't give it to him, Sakurai!"

"Shut up! Who cares if it's an excuse or not! I've stated my case. Won't you let me go?" He started darkly, but then pulled a rolled up woman's magazine from his sweat pants. "I've picked up my horikita mai photo collection. And I feel exhausted just by coming here. So I'm off! See you guys! Ah, next time make my lunch as well!" He said while grinning at Sakurai who was just shaking. "Huh..." He muttered and Aomine chuckled. "With mai-chan's face on it!" He said and Sakurai nodded. "I got it! I'm sorry!" But before the first year could get far, the blonde quickly stood up from the ground, scowling at his 'teammate'. "Wait, Aomine! Stop being irresponsible!" He shouted, storming over to the dark skinned teen and grabbing him by the front of his muscle shirt.

"I'm telling you to practice!"

"I'm not very energetic at the moment. So I'll forgive you this once... Let me go!" He told him but the blonde wouldn't have it, so Aomine kneed him in the gut and watched as he crumbled to the court floor at his feet. "Aomine!" Shouichi shouted and Aomine glanced over his shoulder at the captain. "I told you, leave me alone. Practice, practice! Don't make me laugh!" He taunted as he set his magazine on the sidelines, grabbing a basketball. "Ryou- How many points did I score last match?" He asked and the auburn teen stuttered with the answer. "Em, that's... 82, I think." He said and Aomine nodded, dribbling the ball. "The purpose of practicing is to win competitions, isn't it? I get the results in competitions, so what do you have to whine about?" He demanded as he started to dribble down the court toward the basket. "If you want to bug me about that, try again after..." Before he said anything else, he dunked the ball with one hand with such power, that he snapped the rim off of the backboard.

Aomine glanced down at the rim in his hand and sighed, not amused that the rim wasn't strong enough to handle his dunk. The rest of the Touou team stood at the sides watching in awe and shock while Aomine just twirled it around his hand and placed the other in his pocket. "Since it's broken, why don't we just rest for today?" He said while chuckling over at the blonde, who still sat in pain on the floor. "And... What was I saying... Ahh, yes! Bug me about practicing... When you can do it better than me." He told the blonde darkly, tossing the rim over his shoulder and hearing it hit the court ground in front of the blonde, before making his exit from the gymnasium. "...Shit..." The teen said as he shakily pulled himself from the ground, Shouichi rushing over to his aid. "Are you okay?" He asked and the captain sighed. "I'm sorry, Wakamatsu..."

"Why- There's no need for captain to apologize!"

"What you said is correct. ...But it's no use on him. We're in a school where ability speaks louder than everything else." He said and Wakamatsu seemed confused. "...But..." He started but Shouichi cut him off. "The golf player, Tiger Woods... You know him?" He asked his friend, who was still confused on where the captain was going. "If not, what about Shaq?" He asked with another question and the blonde nodded. "Shaquille O'Neal you mean?" He asked and Shouichi nodded. "Because of Wood's extraordinary hitting distance, they extended golf distances and added limitations to gold clubs. Shaq was deemed too powerful and the NBA had to create the no-charge area rules, and lift the ban on zone defense. Sometime, in history, emerge sportsmen are so strong that the rules have to be changed against them. That's quite rare; but sometimes it happens... He's just one example of an insanely strong demon emerging in our sport... Well, it's not like 'teamwork' is our speciality to begin with." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

The following day at Seirin, the players were preparing themselves for practice when Riko burst into the gym, papers in one hand while her clipboard rested in the other. "Guys, we got the lineup for the Final League!" She shouted and waited until her team gathered around her before she started speaking. "Block A is us. Block B is Touou school, Block C is Meisei, and Block D is Senshinkan. That's the 4 schools competing for the Inter-High seats." She explained while handing every player a chart of the lineup as well for them to keep. "Touou and Meisei, it's the first time I hear about them..." Huruhata said and Fukuda nodded. "I know about Meisei- They've been champions for a long time." He responded and Hyuuga nodded, leaning one hand against his hip. "Looks like this year's our league block has a fresh line up."

"That's because we faced the same three schools every year of this decade." Izuki said and Koganei was scanning the paper, a big thought appearing in his head. "I thought about this... We've slain two kings. Perhaps we're finally... Going national this year?!" He shouted with stars appearing in his eyes and Izuki groaned, Tsuchida glaring at his friend. "Ah, you stole my line!" Izuki shouted. "Didn't Momoi-chan say Aomine is in one of the stronger teams and that we could afford a loss and still go on?" Tsuchida asked and Riko shook her head, catching her team's attention. "He isn't in Senshinkan. The school they came from, is Touou." She said and the team's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"I thought that all the 'Generation of Miracles' went to reputed schools! I'm sure they'd all choose at least to a champion like Midorima's..."

"I saw Momoi's uniform and looked her up." She told them.

"I never heard about that school before!"

"They didn't do very well in the past, but in the last years, they have started to scout more aggressively. And I heard they've been collecting strong players from Nationals... They have improved greatly in just a few years. The lineup they have this year is not worse than Shuutoku's!" She told her team and all of them started to get a little nervous, mostly the freshman. "This is bad... Senpai! What about Senshinkan?" Huruhata asked Hyuuga, who adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Like Seihou, Shuutoku... they're strong. We might have beaten those two, but in overall strength these schools are still superior." He told them and all jumped when they heard the doors to the gymnasium being slammed open, a familiar red head in the doorway. "Cheers!"

"Ah, Kagami! You're slow!" Koganei said and the red head chuckled, taking deep breaths from the running he did. "Sorry, it was my turn to sweep the classroom." He said, making his way over to the team, Hyuuga holding out one of the charts. "Ah, you, this is your copy of the league table!" Kagami accepted it and Riko blinked, staring down at his legs with heavy intent. "...Wait." She said, starting to examine his legs a little more closely which he started to now get nervous about. "Kagami... You played basketball by yourself?" She asked him bluntly and he started to stutter. "Eh... no..." He tried to cover but she placed her hands on her hips. "Your injury is getting worse..." She said and he sighed, knowing that he couldn't fool her eyes. "No, well... Just a little..." He admitted and the devil in Riko had now sprung lose, her ears practically seething with smoke. "SO YOU DID! KAGAMIDIOT! GAAH!"

"SORRRYYYYYY!"

"THAT... I TOLD YOU NOT TOO! Are the ears beside your face just for decoration?! Or are they just holes in your head!" She shouted while gripping onto his hair in rage, causing him to wince in pain at her treatment. "NOW I'M SENDING YOU TO THE INFIRMARY! TODAY YOU'RE GOING OUTSIDE! AND FORGETTING ABOUT DASHING! YOU'LL GO WALKING ON YOUR HANDS!" She shouted and the red head groaned in annoyance, storming out into the hall of the gymnasium. "EH?! Are you serious?!" He shouted but then walked out of the building, Takara staring over at the vanishing from of Kagami with worry. "Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet." She said over to Izuki, who nodded. "Fine... Be quick!"

* * *

Takara allowed herself to sneak out of the gymnasium and moved through the front of the school, easily being able to spot Kagami since he really was walking across campus on his hands. "Kagami." She called, catching his attention. "Takara..." He said, allowing himself to fall back to his feet and turn down to the blue haired female. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at him. "You may be an idiot." She told him bluntly he twitched, never liking her bluntness. "YOU!" He started to shout, but she interrupted him. "But you're not the type to injury yourself without a reason." She said and there was a silence between the two friends, before finally Kagami gave her the answer she wanted. "I met Aomine." He told her and the red head caught as her eyes grew wide at the name. "That guy said he was your light in the past. I don't think you 'just happened' to be in the same team... What happened in middle school... Between you?" Takara's eyes continued to stay narrowed and she took a deep breath, slowly nodding her head to Kagami. "...We can't stay away from practice too long; let's talk while we walk back..."

* * *

**Early Summer Second Year, Middle School...**

' _Within the gymnasium of Teikou middle school, second years Aomine Daiki and Ryota Kise were practicing on the court, the blonde trying to steal the ball from his partner. "Ah...!" He shouted but Aomine quickly passed by him and scored, Kise not happy with the result. "Not again! One more time, one more time!" He shouted in annoyance and Aomine laughed, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Ha ha! Loose defense! But then, it's already rare for a beginner to do these moves so well!" He told the blonde and the two started at the half way line again, ready to play another round while the Teikou managers and sharp shooter watched them from the sidelines. "Kise's not bad..." Momoi said while she was putting her hair into a ponytail, Naoki holding onto the team clipboard of all the players. "To hold his own against Aomine, you said he's a beginner, right?" When she got no response from Midorima, Naoki was the one to speak next with a chuckle. "Then I guess he's talented! He has good height and learns fast, in another six months I think he'll become a terrific player!" _

_ "...I think Aomine must have seen his talents if he keeps playing with him as an opponent." Midorima said and Momoi chuckled, not knowing how to explain it to the sharp shooter so her brother continued for her. "Huh? I think not... How shall I phrase it... Aomine is a basketball idiot, and he keeps playing against him just because he loves too." He explained and Midorima sighed, scratching the side of his head. "What, very childish, isn't it?" He said and Naoki continued. "...Well, I think that's why he has become the team Ace! Among the players, he's the most talented and the one who takes the largest training load. But the main reason is... of all the people here, he loves basketball the most!" Naoki finished with a smile and Momoi giggled, nodding in agreement with her brother and Midorima groaned in annoyance. "...I'm glad we have him in the team, but why does he have Momoi as a childhood friend?! I wanna have a sexy girlfriend too!" He mumbled the last part and Momoi twitched, not liking his words. "I'm not his girlfriend! And I didn't choose to be his childhood friend..."_ '

* * *

"Shin and Kise, they weren't the larger-than-life players right from the start." Takara explained as she and Kagami moved down the halls of the school, Kagami listening to her intently. "The 'Generation of Miracles', they all started out as just above-average players in their first two years, nothing more. But, Aomine was the first of us, to suddenly blossom."

* * *

**Second Year, Teikou VS Youmi High... **

' _Number six of Teikou, Aomine dribbled the ball down the court and easily scored through the two defensive players, everyone sitting the stands cheering loudly at the point. "Great, Aomine! He's at full force today!" Someone shouted and another continued. "He did this all alone! No one can stop him!" Midorima himself was watching Aomine in awe as the dark skinned teen sped down the court wanting to make another score. 'We knew Aomine was strong, but... frightening!' He thought and even Momoi was in shock watching him play. 'This will be this 50th point...' She thought and Kise was watching with wide eyes at his teammate, not understanding how a teenager could play like him. 'So strong he's frightening! Almost like he has turned into a different person today...?!' The game finally ended and Teikou won with a score of 173 to 51. _

_ In another game, Aomine continued to play through the game scoring point after point and shocking his team more and more as he continued to grow stronger. The game ended and Teikou had won with an overwhelming score of 203 to 31 against Yoneya Middle. The Teikou team members all surrounded Aomine and the second year had a large grin on his face at the score that he saw; Takara herself was one of the players surrounding him and she was smiling widely at her light but had a feeling that something was going on with him that she was going to find out about... _

_"Yours." The blue haired second year said with a smile as she handed a popsicle over to Aomine who gladly took the dessert. "Aomine, you're skipping your practices a little too much, aren't you?" She asked him and the tall male stopped eating the popsicle to glance down at his little shadow, noticing the worry that rested within her eyes. "It's okay... If I practice more I'll become stronger." He said and Takara seemed confused, didn't he want to become stronger? "The more effort I put in the game, the more boring it becomes! Besides, I'm sure the one I've always craved for doesn't exist..." He told her, putting his hands into his pockets while staring over at the trees by the school, his eyes starting to lose the normal shine that they always used to carry when they talked about basketball... 'Daiki...' _

* * *

_Somewhere else on campus, Kise and Midorima were walking together after their classes and the blonde was the first one to speak. "Midorimacchi, don't you find Aomine has become extraordinary? He must have gotten that good because he loves the game so much!" He said happily and Midorima stood silently, staring at the ground as they moved. "... Hardly. I feel that he's drifting further away." He told him and Kise seemed confused. "Huh? Why?" He asked in curiosity and Midorima continued. "He loves basketball more than anyone else. So he needs one thing more than anyone else. An opponent that is as good as him in all respects- A true rival! He's always been strong, but not much stronger than the rest of us. And now he has gotten too strong for his own good. Forget about a rival- Now he's getting even too far ahead for his teammates- And overwhelmingly!" _

* * *

_"Basketball's becoming a child's play for me- From now on I'll just do the bare minimum to make the team win..." Aomine explained as they moved down a bridge that stood over a busy street. "You can't do this!" Takara told him sternly, jumping into his back and pouring some ice from her empty soda cup down his shirt. "UHARGGH! You put ice in my back?!" He demanded while trying to shake her off his back, but also laughing when she wrapped her arms against his neck to keep herself up; so he decided to hold onto her legs at his sides and continue walking. "Trying to catch up with everyone else took all my effort, so I know I'll never walk in your shoes. ...But, no matter how far above you are, if we were to be opponents, I'd rather like that you don't slack off or be light on us." She told him she felt him stop walking, turning his head so that he could look up at her in surprise, which only caused her to grin at him. "Besides, I'm sure someone stronger than Daiki will appear!" She said while giggling and Aomine chuckled, turning his eyes back to the sidewalk. "You! Haha! Must be!" He said and Takara smiled, leaning against his shoulder and watching the passing cars as Aomine walked. "Must be." _

* * *

_Another game had been started for Teikou and Aomine was continuing to take full control of the game, the people in the stands going crazy. "Yes! 40 points alone!" Someone shouted and Naoki watching the game carefully, his sister's eyes wide at his movements. 'Why... He seems more concentrated then usual!' He thought while watching him speed down the court with Takara not too far behind. 'Inoue, a top level forward in middle school... Someone who had given Aomine so much trouble before, is now totally suppressed...!' Takara quickly used one of her special passes and Aomine caught it, speeding past one of '' players, who just stood in the middle of the court allowing Aomine to run by. '...Huh?' He thought in shock, all of the other players also just standing on the court unmoving and blank expressions, they had given up. 'Aomine opens up such a gap when he gets serious... That it must be difficult to keep being motivated for all the match...' Midorima thought while Aomine scored another point, the dark skinned teen just standing underneath the hoop in silence, chuckling in annoyance while shaking his head. _

_ 'What's up with them- They've just given up trying to win...! Ha ha... So this is all I get when I get serious? If no one wants to take on my challenge anymore...Then tell me what the joy is for me in the playing!' He thought, slowly turning when he spotted blue hair in the distance. "Takara..." Aomine started when the blue haired girl made her way over to him on the court, ready to give him a hug for his score. "I think what you said is right... But I... Can't go on anymore. Now I noticed. The rival I keep looking for... I'll never find him!" He snarled and Takara's eyes widened, she had never seen Aomine like this before... And it was scaring her. 'Everywhere I look... There are just weaklings. No one can ever match me! The only one who can win against me... is me!' He thought in anger as he jogged by Takara, leaving her standing alone on the court... _'

* * *

"In that year's nationals, we dominated thanks to Daiki's power. Along with that, he the other four gradually changed too... Then **something** happened in the third year Nationals, and I quit Teikou basketball team." She told him and Kagami could easily catch the way the tone of her voice changed when she talked about what happened, his eyes narrowing down at the small girl. "Huh... If there was something I could say." Kagami started, Takara noticing the vein that appeared on his cheek while he twitched in anger. "DON'T GET ARROGANT YET, IDIOT! You and your big expectations! The game got boring because you're too strong?! Yet another piece of nonsense from the 'Generation of Miracles'! ...Give me your hand." He said down to Takara who blinked up at him strangely, the two stopping their walking. "What?"

"Just give me your hand! No, not your palm, your fist! 'The only one who can win against me is me'? He can boil coffee in my belly!" He said with determination and Takara rose an eyebrow. "Tea, you mean?" She asked and he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Takara's neck and giving her a noogie, knowing that she would hate it. "We'll win this, and make him come back to his senses!" He promised her and she gave me a small smile, deciding for just this one time, she would allow the red head to give her the noogie. "Let's get you back, the others are probably worrying that I kidnapped you from practice." He told her and she nodded, allowing him to start leading her back. "Takara..." He said, finally gaining the courage to ask her that question that had been haunting him ever since he learned about the injury to her jaw. "How did you get your injury?" He asked and watched her stop walking, her body starting to tense at his question. "Does that have to do with your quitting the basketball team in your third year?"

Silence continued to envelop the two and Kagami new that he had hit a nerve within Takara. "Takara?" He called, starting to worry about her silence. As much as he wanted to now about what had happened, he was starting to feel a little bad about the way he had brought it up. "Look, Takara-" He started but was stopped when he noticed Takara's hand was put up in front of his face. "It's alright." She told him, his eyes widening at her words. "I think you have the right to know." Her eyes turned up to her friend and let her hand fall back to her side. "But right now isn't the time for me to tell you. Let's meet up at my place after practice. Can you agree to that?" She asked him and he immediately nodded, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Sounds like a plan." The blue haired girl gave him a small smile and the two entered the gymnasium, the red head ignoring Riko's glare and sitting down on the stands to watch his team practice, doing his best to be patient before he and Takara were talk about her time in Teikou...

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" Takara asked while standing in her kitchen, Kagami sitting in her living room and staring around her house in awe. "Kagami?" She called and he snapped out of his thoughts, turning over to the female who was staring at him strangely. "Uh... Yeah." Takara nodded and put the tea kettle on the stove on low so that she could talk with Kagami while it boiled. "I think this is the first time I've really seen your house." The red head said, chuckling a little as he leaned back against the couch, letting his arms rest along the top. "Last time I was here I only really saw your hallway." A small sigh left Takara's lips and he laughed, knowing why she was sighing. "I'm sorry about that, I've never broken down like that before..." She admitted and he shrugged, scratching the side of his head. "It's alright. I've never really had to comfort someone like that before either. So I guess it's a first for us both." A small smile appeared on Takara's lips and she giggled, agreeing with what Kagami had said. "I suppose you're right."

The red head chuckled and looked over at the small female, the question starting to rise in his mind again and he could tell that Takara new what he was thinking. "Before I tell you about what had happened, there is something that I must explain to you first. So listen carefully." She explained and he nodded, curiosity filling him as he listened to her speak. "While I was attending Teikou, I had done more then just just play basketball. In my second and third year of school, I had two boyfriends." She told him and watched as Kagami's eyes as large as two saucers. "BOYFRIENDS?" He shouted in surprise, causing Takara to blink. "Yes, boyfriends. Is it not normal for girls to have boyfriends in middle school?" She asked with a blank expression and Kagami groaned, knowing that she was getting too technical. "I... Uh... Erm... That isn't what I meant." He tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just didn't think you were one to have boyfriends..."

"...Why not?" She said bluntly and he gulped heavily, trying to think of the right way to explain why he said it and not upset her... "Well... Erm... I..." With that the red sighed and rubbed his temples, not wanting to say anything anymore. "Never mind... Just continue." Takara narrowed her eyes momentarily but decided to let him slide and continued on with her story. "Anyway, during my time at Teikou I dated two people who I had cared very much for, Naoki Momoi and my captain, Seijuro Akashi." Kagami's eyes widened at the sound of Akashi's name. The Captain of the 'Generation of Miracles'? "I had dated Naoki during our second year, but things became complicated when Aomine started to change and I told Naoki that he needed to be with his best friend, to bring him out of his darkness, so we broke it off. Mutually of course and we are close still friends to this day. Sei asked me to be his girlfriend during at the beginning of our third year after we won our first game and after much thought, I said yes. We had been going strong during the months we were together and although I could tell the others were worried about our relationship, even though they were glad to see me happy. But when we had qualified for the Nationals and were playing out final game; that was when things got dangerous...

* * *

' _"Do not give up!" A younger Tomoki shouted to his team while he wiped some sweat from his forehead and groaned, looking up at the score board to see that Teikou had been dominating them... "They must be getting tired too! Don't let them beat us!" He told the group of third years and they all nodded slowly, trying to keep their energy up while they sat on the benches during their last time out in the fourth quarter. "This is Nationals... We can't lose now!" Tomoki growled and glanced over at the other side of the court where the 'Generation of Miracle's' team sat, listening to their managers speak about the game. "Tomoki is starting to get tired, you should be able to handle him the rest of the game Kise." Momoi said and Naoki grinned, winking over at the blonde. "This is your second chance to redeem yourself after the last game." Kise chuckled and wiped his neck with his towel nodding. "Got it. I won't let him beat me this time." _

_ "Takara you need to save up your energy for the last five minutes, Aomine will need your passes." The blue haired female nodded and started to fix her ponytail, Murasakibara started to rub her shoulders that he could tell were tense while Momoi continued. "Midorima, whenever you get the ball do your best to shoot." The sharp shooter nodded and the twins turned over to Aomine to tell them what he needed to do but he stood from the bench, moving back onto the court and ignoring his managers. "Hey! Aomine, get back here!" Naoki shouted and the dark skinned player ignored him, starting to stretch his arms as he stood on the court. "He never listens anymore..." Momoi mumbled in annoyance and Akashi narrowed his eyes at his teammate, noticing that Takara had let out a heavy sigh. "Something the matter, Takara?" He asked her, gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand and she sighed again, letting her eyes trail over to Aomine. "I don't like how Aomine has become..." She admitted, the others starting to listen to her in curiosity. "He used to love the game so much and now it seems it just bores him because no one can go against him... That isn't the Aomine I know." _

_ The Teikou captain took in her words and peeked over his shoulder to glance at Aomine, who had turned and was glaring back at the red haired captain who smirked. "On the contrary, I think Aomine had blossomed." He said and Takara's eyes widened at his words. "Blossomed?" She muttered and he nodded, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Aomine was always a gifted player and his talent continued the grow the more he played, but now, he has broken his shell that has kept his true talent locked away. He has let the real him emerge and he has become an unstoppable player, exactly what he has wanted." He explained and Takara was shocked speechless at his words, Naoki also staring in shock at their captain. "...Did you do this?" She asked softly and Akashi glanced down at her. "Did you turn Aomine into this monster?" She also spat and he chuckled, running one hand through his hair as he spoke. "Aomine realized the truth on his own when he learned that no one could beat him, I only guided him along the way." _

_ Takara couldn't believe her ears. The real Aomine had continued to drift away because of the words that Akashi had been filling his head with... He now believed that no one would be able to beat him and basketball was no longer the sport he loved, he was bored of it... "How could you?" She started, her eyes narrowing as she stood up from the bench, Murasakibara's hands falling from her shoulders in surprise. "How could you do that to him? Did you not see how far he has fallen?!" She demanded and Akashi stood calmly, staring down at his girlfriend with little remorse. "This is what he wants, Takara." He said and she almost slapped him for his words. "This isn't what he wants! This is what you want! You know no one can say no to you, Sei! Why do this to your own team?" The red head narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the blue haired female, staring down at her with hardened eyes, which she returned. "Do not speak to me that way, Takara." He whispered harshly and she scoffed, snarling as she spoke. "I can speak to you any way I like! Who do you think you are? You may be our Captain but that does not give you permission to break someone who plays better than-!"_

_ Before she could finish, her head snapped to the right and her eyes widened when she felt Akashi's hand slap her across the cheek, his eyes still narrowed at her from the way she spoke. "Akashi!" Momoi cried out in shock as Takara brought her hand to her cheek, Naoki growling at his coach. "You have no right to hit her!" He shouted and Kise was the first to hop from the bench and stand in front of Takara, checking out her cheek which was now bruising from the slap. "Takacchi..." He muttered and gently touched the mark which caused her wince. "I'm fine..." She mumbled and he narrowed his eyes, glaring darkly over at his captain who still held the emotionless look on his face. "I told you not to speak to me that way, Takara. Just because you are my player and my girlfriend I will not tolerate being treated that way." The blue haired girl growled and was about to retort but her eyes widened when she noticed Aomine standing behind Akashi, his eyes narrowed darkly and growling at he stared at the back of his head. _

_ "Ah, Aomine. Glad you have come back to join us." Akashi said as he turned around to face his Ace player, whose hands had turned into fists. "Are you finally going to listen to what Satsuki and Naoki have to say?" He asked and the dark skinned teen scowled, stepping closer and snapping at his coach. "Don't you __**ever,**__ lay your hands on her again." He spat and Akashi smirked, chuckling at the threat he was getting for his player. "I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do, Aomine." He said and the Ace growled, pushing back his captain, which caused most of the team to gasp in surprise. "Aomine!" Naoki shouted and Akashi smirked, shoving Aomine back and onto the court where he almost lost his balance. "I don't think you fighting against me is a wise decision." The red head taunted as he moved onto the court after Aomine, Takara jumping up off the bench with the others, hoping that the two wouldn't get into a brawl right before they were going to win the National Cup... _

_ "This is getting out of hand." Midorima commented and Naoki nodded, putting his hand on sister's shoulder to keep her from running on the court to hold Aomine back from Akashi. "Never thought Aomine would stand up against, Seijuro." Murasakibara said silently unamused as he put one finger in his ear, yawning as the others turned up and glared at him, which he ignored with a slight smirk. "Naoki you have to go talk to him." Takara begged, turning over to the pink haired teen who stared over at her like she was nuts. "Are you insane? He'll kill me!" He said and Momoi slowly nodded in agreement with her brother, she knew Aomine and when he was like this... No one could stop him. "But you have to try!" The blue haired girl continued and he sighed, slowly shaking his head. "I can't do anything, Takara... If I could I would." _

_ "...You can't give up on him." She muttered and he glared over at her, trying to hold back the snap he wanted to give her. "You don't know how hard it is to try and believe that your best friend will return after losing himself so far... I can't do anything, Takara just accept that." He told her and she narrowed her eyes, turning back over to the two Teikou players and watching in shock as Aomine through a punch at him, that Akashi easily caught. "Don't want me to break your wrist, now do you?" Akashi asked with a twist of Aomine's wrist and gave a slight smirk when he winced under the pressure. "Let this be a lesson, Aomine Daiki. Do not go against me or suffer the consequences." The red head released his grip and turned to make his way back to the bench but Aomine wasn't going to let him get away. "I'll take my chances..." He muttered darkly before reeling his fist back to attack while Akashi's back was turned. "NO, DAIKI!" Takara shouted in a panic and rushed onto the court, ignoring her teammates cries as she jumped in front of Akashi to move him out of the way, but not fast enough to miss the punch that now headed for her... "TAKARA!" _

_ Aomine's eyes widened in shock when his fist roughly collided with Takara's jaw, a loud crack being heard at the impact that was landed, and a dark, red liquid spilling from her lips as she started to lose her balance on the court. "Taka...?" Aomine muttered as his eyes started to watch her fall in slow motion, his hands starting to shake as he heard her hit the ground between himself and Akashi, whose eyes had widened at the sight and reached up to feel some of her blood that had landed on his cheek. The whole stadium seemed to be in shock at the incident and even Tomoki, on his own side of the court, couldn't believe what he had just witnessed and all the blood that continued to drip from her lips... "Oh my god..." Momoi finally muttered, tears falling from her cheeks as she lost all feeling in her knees, Naoki having to catch her so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. Murasakibara and Midorima stood frozen at the bench and Kise was the first to react, his body twitching in fear as tears of his own started to water behind his eyes at the sight of his little treasure lying motionless on the court floor... "No... Taka...T-taka... __**TAKACCHIII**__!"_ '

* * *

"That day, I was immediately sent to the hospital where I had to have three surgeries for them to fix the fractures in my jaw." She told him, Kagami's eyes wide as she told her story, shock plastered within his red orbs at the intense injury. He now understood why Kise had almost broken down during the practice match against Kaijou when he had hit her in the forehead. Seeing blood on her face a second time must have almost sent him into hysterics... "For two weeks I was barely able to speak and it hurt to even drink water or eat soft foods. The pain was unbearable and I didn't know if I would be able to live with that injury for the rest of life and be happy that nothing worse happened... The 'Generation of Miracles' continued to visit me as much as they could while I was in the hospital, but the person that I wanted to see the most never came." Kagami quickly knew that she meant Aomine and watched as she leaned back against her couch, crossing her legs over one another. "Akashi took his sweet time coming to visit me too and after what had happened at Nationals, I ended our relationship once I was able to speak again. He of course didn't take the news well and we started to argue, which had caused one of my stitches to rip because of the pressure. Midorima never forgive him after that and Kise wouldn't allow him to see me fearing, that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him. I was grateful to Kise for that. Since then I had practically lived at the hospital, my brother had just left for Europe and my parents were away on business, I had no one who return home to, to take care of me. The doctors were worried about that and kept me there until they were satisfied that I could continue living alone without injuring myself further on accident.

"Once I had returned to Teikou I unpacked my locker and I quit the team, never to play basketball with them again and I never regretted that decision. Graduation came and went and I was no longer held down to Teikou, I was to make my own choices for high school and Seirin was my decision; a new high school in the district that had a good reputation for their first year. I thought I would never play basketball again, until I met someone in the hospital when I went back for my weekly check up." She explained and Kagami rose an eyebrow, curious on who this mysterious person had been. "He was a first year at Seirin, a member of the basketball club and their Ace point guard. He had injured his knee during a game and the doctors told him that he may never be able to play the sport he loved ever again. But... He never let their words bring him down and he continued to fight, wanting to return to his school and play with his friends again. He gave me the strength to play basketball again and helped me make Seirin my school of choice. I never saw him again after that for he had been released from the hospital and I never knew where he had lived, but I always think of him while I play and hope that he can once more step back onto the court."

Kagami listened to her story and leaned back against the couch, running his hand through his hair in thought. There had been so much that he didn't know about Takara and now he understood how she became the way she was... An injury so terrible that caused her to stop smiling and losing the ability to use most of her facial expression. Losing her closest friend because of an argument that could have been avoided, but pride stood in the way of his heart. A boyfriend who couldn't accept the fact that he had hurt his own girlfriend in the process of making the perfect player and not being able to apologize for his actions. A friend who had chosen to stay with Akashi through think and thin when she needed him most and never knew how to listen to anyone other than his captain. All these things had happened to her in such a short time that he was shocked that she hadn't turned out worse or became distant to the point of no return. She fought, and was still continuing to fight so that she could bring back the light that had been destroyed within the 'Generation of Miracle's that year.

The red head smiled and placed his hand on top of Takara's head, starting to rub her hair and chuckling when he saw the glare that she was giving him. "Why do you continue to pet me like a dog?" She asked and he grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Because you're small and it's fun." He said and she rolled her eyes, but he continued speaking. "You are strong, Takara. You continued to never give up and look where you are, playing basketball with Seirin High and one by one starting to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles' like you had wanted. You are starting to bring them out of that dark place that you had mentioned and they are realizing that you hadn't changed like they had worried. You've just become stronger." He said and Takara's eyes widened at his words, her heart starting to beat faster as he comment of her. "Kagami..." She started and he chuckled, bringing his hand back from her shoulder and draping it over the couch. "The only thing that's the same is that you're a lousy player other than when your passing." He teased with a smirk and she gave a small smirk herself, hitting him square in the face with a pillow and taunting back. "And you're only a good player when you lose your temper which seems to be all the time. Hopefully you don't go soft or you'll fall flat on your face."

The red head bust out laughing at her words and gently hit her against the shoulder, his signature grin appearing on his lips. "You got me. Let's hope that doesn't happen then." He said with a wink and she smiled, hitting him back and allowing the two to continue chatting through out the rest of the night. Kagami Taiga was not just a fellow basketball player that played because he was good, he was a player who loved the game so much that he would never let anyone get in his way. He reminded her so much of the old Aomine that it was the first reason she was drawn to him... But during their time together, Takara learned that there was so much more to him and he had much more to prove to not only himself, but to the world that he was worth something. Over the months they had together, Kagami had grown to be more than a teammate, he was a friend. A friend that she didn't want to let go of. He was her light, her inspiration, and her dedication. "Let's give Touou a run for their money." He told her with a smirk and she nodded, smiling up at her friend while returning his fist bump. "Let's not disappoint."

~ * '_**It is not the oath that makes us believe the man, but the man who speaks the oath.**_' * ~ Aeschylus

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Fifteen: That Dreaded Question**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Sixteen: The Time Has Come**_'

* * *

THE TRUTH IS OUT! THE MYSTERY IS REVEALED! CATS OUT OF THE BAG! Uh... I can't think of anymore to type haha! Shoot! WELP! I hope you all aren't disappointed! :D I know I should have probably warned that her injury was a little graphic but... That would have ruined the surprise! But yes the truth about her jaw injury is here and Kagami was the first to know! Hur hur~ I also made sure to make it understandable about her relationship with Akashi, Aomine and Naoki at that time since it is the reason the three aren't exactly on the best terms during their first years. (Except Takara and Naoki who still talk) And I know some Aomine fans out there might be a little angry at this chapter... But! I have to still keep him canon and in canon... He's an asshole at first haha. (No offense!) But at least now you know he didn't hurt her on purpose! ;D

Next up is the thank yous to all of you amazing readers! You all make me so happy... ;_; You have no idea... I send all of you lots of love! So of course, thank you **Pri-Chan 1410**, **hitomi65**, **Kuroshiroyuu**, **Yukioka**, **Starian NightZz**, **Kiimchii**, **hiyomi,** **StarsEternal**, **Soul Vrazy**, **yumeniai**, **NobodysAngel38**,** Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **yukihime sakura**, **TheGirlofYume**, **PissMeOffAndDie**, **Shadowrunner240**, **PiWrite**, **Guest (1)**, **Guest (2)**, **hiwatari1708**, **gigi323**, **Rigoudon3**, and **Tears of Fallen**! Thank you guys so much for all of your support to 'Our Treasure'! It means the world and I love putting out new chapters for you all to read! I also love to thank everyone who has favorited or followed as well! You all are great! (Don't forget to review too you guys! I wanna hear your opinions and everything too, don't be scared!) I want to know your thoughtssss! Sorry that might sound a little creepy... Haha!

Also... Kudos to anyone who could guess who was Takara's hospital friend hur hur hur. Although I think I might have made it a little obvious... BUT OH WELL! And after reading this chapter you must all know what is now coming... The basketball battle between Aomine / Kagami and Takara is starting next! Yay! It'll be interesting to write that because of the relationship between those three and it'll be excitinggg. Which also means another Seirin player comes into the picture after the game! I can't wait and I'm the writer! Haha! Thank you again everyone for all the support love and chapter sixteen shall be out soon! Lots of love to you all and please review and leave your amazing comments!


	17. The Time Has Come

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_ Chapter Sixteen: The Time Has Come_

~ * '_**The opponents... Have unfathomable potential!**_' * ~

* * *

The day had arrived. The day of the Final League Tournament where Seirin High would compete against Touou High. The day that Takara would step onto that court with Aomine as an opponent and not a partner. Takara had made sure to wake herself up earlier than normal so that she could do some warm ups and eat a nice breakfast before meeting Kagami at the park for some morning practices. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for this match. After leaving her house, she made her way to the park where she spotted the familiar red head performing a few lay ups, noticing that his leg didn't seem to be giving him any more problems. "How's the leg?" She asked when she made it to the court and he looked over at her with a smile, starting to get used to her appearing out of nowhere. "Good as new! Can't feel a a thing."

She nodded slowly and gave a small smile before snatching the ball from his hand and starting to dribble it. "Who said you could start without me?" She asked and he smirked, placing his hands on her hips. "You were taking too long, I couldn't wait. You know I hate being patient." He told her and she rolled her eyes, tossing the ball square into his chest and giving a small smirk. "Well then, shall we?" She asked and he chuckled, watching as she took off her sweater before starting to hurry down the park court after the red head, the two continuing to play and practice for about an hour before gathering their bags and hurrying to the train station. Ready to make an appearance and the stadium where their match would taking place that day against Touou High...

* * *

The two friends arrived at the stadium and moved to the lockers where they knew the rest of their team would be waiting. Inside, the others were doing some stretches and all smiled when they saw the two freshmen enter the locker room. "Glad you two could make it." Hyuuga joked as he patted both their shoulders, allowing the two to drop their bags next to the benches. "Of course we'd be here." Kagami said with a scowl, Takara rolling his eyes since he didn't seem to have noticed the sarcasm. "...It's almost time." The group heard Riko say as she made her way into the room, her arms crossed over her chest. "Guys, are you ready?" She asked and everyone nodded, stopping what they had been previously doing to move and stand around their coach. "This is our first very important match! Like I've said many times, only three out of the four schools here will reach Inter-High! Koganei said earlier that it looks like a small feat... But." She started, Koganei himself blinking in surprise when both Mitobe and Izuki grabbed onto his arms and holding him in place. "Hm...? Hey, what?! Wait... Mito...Izuki!"

"DON'T MESS WITH THIS!" Riko shouted in a rage as she slapped her fellow second year across the fan with a large paper fan, Koganei's head snapping to the side after the harsh blow. "If you think you can afford one defeat just because it's a League game, they'll finish you off! Now is the moment! This very match!" She continued shouting, Koganei pouting while pouting his cheek as the couch continued her speech. "Never think 'I'll just work harder next time!' If you have that mindset your next game will still be a failure! You have to win! SEIRIN-" With a smirk, the Seirin team all bent their knees as Riko grinned, all preparing themselves for their final cheer before they would make their way out to fight against their opponents. "SEIRIN FIGHT!" The team all moved out of the locker room one by one and Takara took her phone from her pocket, gently placing it in her gym bag before hurrying out after her friends. Forgetting to check her text messages to see that Naoki had texted her with some very bad news...

* * *

"They're out!" People within the stands of the stadium cried out with glee, the volume growing louder and louder as they all shouted. "Seirin and Touou Gakuen!" Both teams started practicing their shots and dribbles on the courts and Takara could tell that Kagami was distracted as he looked around the court. With a quick look over his shoulder, the red head moved over to a blonde on Touou's side to ask the question that had been bugging him. "Excuse me, where's Aomine? I don't see him around." He asked and Takara decided to move after him, wondering what he asked. The blonde, Wakamatsu scoffed and scowled as he turned to the two first years. "He's late. That selfish guy!" He said and Takara easily caught the twitch from the red head next to her. "WHAT?!" Kagami demanded and Wakamatsu narrowed his eyes at him, the blonde turning down over to Takara with an arched brow. "Didn't you already know that? I thought Satsuki would have told you by now." He said to Takara, who blinked at this thought. "Why would she tell me?" She questioned and he chuckled, balancing the ball he was dribbling against his side. "That girl never stops talking about you, kinda hard to not think she wouldn't have told you about him being late."

This time Takara narrowed her eyes and was about to ask where the Momoi twins were, but Shouichi stepped in to speak his own peace. "Sorry for the inconvenience- We're a bit troubled too... He'll be here for the second half. Well, it's just the opening, don't go hard on us!" Shouichi said with a grin and Hyuuga didn't like the look on his face, same with Koganei who was on his side and tried to smile without looking nervous. "Uh... R-right..." The two teams were than both moved from the courts with a blow of the referee's whistle, signaling the schools to exit the court and stop their practicing. "And here," A voice started over the loud speakers as the five starting players from both teams moved back onto the court, staring each other down at the center line. "The Seirin High VS Touou Gakuen High Match is about to start!" The ten players all nodded to one another before walking to their respected positions, Izuki turning to Kagami who was on his right. "Kagami, I heard you've already met Aomine one time." He started, but smirked as he continued. "Don't tell me you'll lose steam just because he's not here, right?" Izuki taunted and Kagami stood in his spot and the other three Seirin players turned to see what he could say, Takara the most curious.

"...No way. He really pissed me off this time! In the opening minutes I'll open a gap so large he won't be able to salvage the game even if he players like his life depends on it! and I will make him the butt of all jokes!" The red head snapped and Takara slowly moved over to her light, Kagami looking out of the corner of his eye to spot her at his side. "I'm in for this, too. He's a dangerous player to face on the court. We need to secure a decisive lead before he arrives!" She explained to her teammates who all listened to her carefully, knowing that Takara could know his playing style the best. "There's no reason to get angry about someone who isn't even here- The players in front of you are everything that counts." Hyuuga nodded at her words. "So you this too!"

"We're planning the same thing, right from the start." Izuki said as Mitobe agreed with a nod of his head, all the Seirin players watching as the referee moved to the center line with the ball. "Full strength! START!" With that, the whistle was blown and the ball was tossed, Seirin taking it first. Kagami quickly landed with the ball in his hand and passed it over to Izuki who was open, but both didn't expect Wakamatsu to block the ball and quickly toss it down the court into Shouichi's open hand. '_They're fast!_' Izuki thought with wide eyes as Hyuuga jumped in front of the other captain, not allowing him through. 'We have to gain as much advantage as we can... To do this, we'll stop them in their path!' He thought as Shouichi stopped dribbling, only to grin at the second year. "Your defense is fast too, isn't it! See..." He started, but his grin only grew when he tossed the ball behind him much to Hyuuga's surprise.

Wakamatsu was quick to grab the pass and tossed it over to Sakurai who appeared out of nowhere. "Let's start with the scoreboard, with out surprise attack commando!" The blonde shouted as the first year prepared his shot, apologizing as he did so. "I'm sorry!" The auburn freshman made a perfect three pointer and Hyuuga scowled, watching as the ball fell through the hoop. "Damn!" '_Three pointer! And his shooting motions.. Fast! And did he just say sorry?!_' On the other side of the court, Izuki couldn't help the surprised expression that he had on his face as he thought about how the game had started. '_Not only Sakurai... The other members too... We didn't let our guard down, yet they..._'

'_They're strong!_' Kagami thought for himself in a slight panic as Hyuuga scoffed, placing his hands on his hips as Shouichi jogged by him. "You're wicked! What did you mean when you told us not to be hard on you!" He asked and Shouichi stopped, seeming confused by the question at hand. "Ha? I didn't lie." He said truthfully. "When Aomine's here, you'll understand that what you've just seen is nothing!" Shouichi said with a grin and Takara narrowed her eyes at the opposing captain, knowing very well what would happen when Aomine arrived... "Like I said, this is just the opening!" He finished and the Seirin team all narrowed their eyes, watching as Touou moved back to the other side of the court and Mitobe grabbed the ball. "We'll see..." Kagami snarled as the game continued on, both teams fighting feverishly against one another. Four minutes quickly passed and Touou took a shot, both teams watching as he bounced off the rim. "Aaah!" Wakamatsu shouted as he jumped in between both Hyuuga and Mitobe, grabbing the ball before both second years. "Bring it on!" He shouted before he through his arm back and tossed the ball across the court, a strong pass, but not as powerful as Takara's. "ARRGH!"

"What a powerful pass!" A few shouted in the stands and Shouichi caught it, sighing as he started dribbling next to Izuki. "Always yelling so loudly..." He muttered as Izuki jumped in front of his lay up. '_...We must stop him!_' Both players jumped into the air and Izuki had thought he had blocked his shot, but he didn't expect Shouichi to perform a double clutch and score around his head much to his surprise. '_Wha-Double clutch...?!_' Izuki scowled when he landed on the court and watched as Shouichi smiled over at him, knowing what the second year had probably been thinking. "You want to open the lead because Aomine is late, right? you must have misunderstood us. Although we said it's a warm up, it was meant to be Aomine's. We alone are still stronger than you!" He finished as the shoot added to their score, making it 10 Touou to 4 Seirin.

'_Strong...!_' Riko thought as she watched the game from the sidelines, making sure not to keep her eyes off of the opposing players. '_I had no idea they were this strong... Even when Aomine isn't here, this is already dangerous..._' At her side, Koganei was going over the score sheets and his eyes widened when he started reading Touou's. "Whoa!" Huruhata heard his friend's voice and turned to see what he was looking at. "Senpai, what are you looking at?" He asked with curiosity and Koganei was fast to answer. "Touou high's game scores for this tournament. 108-91, 151-72, 131-81!"

"Amazing! Over 100 points in all their games?!"

"Ah... They are the complete opposite of Seihou... It's an aggressive attacking style!" Riko shouted with realization as she watched Sakurai take another shot before Hyuuga could stop it. "Sorry!" He shouted again and Hyuuga scowled, feeling the side of his face twitch with annoyance. '_Crap! I can't block it! He shoots the ball the same time as he jumps...! And if your sorry stop attacking!_' Both teams made sure to watch the ball to see if it would score, but it bounced from the rim and Sakurai gasped at his miss. "Oh no!" Kagami did he best to try and get to the ball to catch it from the side, but Wakamatsu and another player beat him and did a lay up to secure the score. "Crap!" The red head shouted, looking at the Touou players in front of him. '_These guys... They don't worry about their teammates, and rarely even glance at them... Both the guards and the forwards play one-on-one... When they get the ball, ever player decides the next step by himself... And makes use of his abilities!_' He thought and Izuki had figured out the same thing, looking over at Shouichi was guarding him. "I get it... We can still predict your movements to a certain degree... It's your style."

"No... Our team members are all the cream of the crop... Everybody has ability and pride at the same time... We've been through a lot these years... As to whether it is handy or not, I'm positive it is. Playing with a team whose style is cooperation... It seems this will interesting..." Shouichi said with the same smile playing on his lips and Izuki glared at him, catching the ball that was thrown to him. "Forget if it's interesting or not... What do you mean by cooperation? Seirin's style has always been everybody attacking together!" He shouted with a smirk as he sped past Shouichi, Kagami jumping in to be his screen which surprised the Touou captain. Izuki hurried down the court and passed it to Mitobe when Wakamatsu jumped in his way, the ball then went to Hyuuga and the Seirin captain dribbled at his side. "Forget about winning one-on-one!" He shouted as he scored a perfect three pointer, glaring over at his Touou opponent which happened to be Sakurai. "We haven't planned on losing this game. Go tell your captain, little apologizer." He said darkly and Sakurai gasped, looking quite afraid of Hyuuga at that moment.

"Huh?! Sorry!"

"Heh." Shouichi said with a chuckle as he was passed the ball, Izuki still guarding him. "I think I just heard you say something about the game..." He started as he tossed the ball over Izuki's head and over to Wakamatsu who was speeding down the court for the catch. "Whoa! Another cross court pass!" Someone in the stands shouted. "The attacker in front is always in the center line!" Izuki cursed under his breath at the failed block but turned to see Shouichi still smiling at him. "Personal ability versus teamwork... Let's see which is better!" He said and Izuki chuckled, seeming to surprise the third year with his reaction. "We say everybody on our team goes at once... There's still somebody who is very easy to forget about!" Izuki shouted proudly as Takara suddenly appeared behind Wakamatsu, causing the blonde to almost scream out in shock when she showed up. "Fast!" He shouted as he stared at her. '_That's an amazing reaction! Where the hell did you come from?!_' The ball was now started to fall from the court and Takara jumped at the same time as the blonde, but Riko held her breath when she realized that Takara was too short to stop it from Wakamatsu. "SHE'S TOO SHORT!" She and Koganei shouted and Kagami growled, speeding down at his little shadow.

"Damn, all because you did something you're not used too... Little idiot!" He shouted as he jumped from his spot, stopping the ball in midair right in front of Takara and Wakamatsu who couldn't believe his eyes at the height. "HIGH...!" He shouted in shock. 'Who the hell are you? That's an incredible jump!' Once Kagami landed, Takara stopped in front of him and he tossed the ball over to a grinning Izuki. "Good job, Kagami! And Takara!" He said with a wink to the blue haired girl and Kagami rolled his eyes at her as they started to jog. "What was with that wimpy jump? You've jumped much higher than that before! Don't jump if you can't catch it!"

"I could've gotten it!" She said with a bored expression and he scoffed. "LIES! But... That's not like you at all." He said, his temper turning down to a slight concern as he looked down at her. "Did the defender really piss you off? Our opponent is Touou High! Are you asleep?" He asked and after a moment, Takara chuckled and gave a small smile to her friend, knowing her next words would continue to annoy him. "But... I could've gotten it!" She said again and he groaned. "LIES!" He shouted a second time and the two hurried back to their positions, Wakamatsu twitching in annoyance. "Shut up! Stop taunting me!" He shouted and Sakurai gulped, still surprised at Kagami's high jump. "Wow..." He muttered and Shouichi smiled, resting his hands on his hips as he watched the relationship between the two Seirin freshmen. '_The rumors are true after all._'

* * *

"Sup? I'm late again." A familiar blonde said as he took a deep breath, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "And they're behind." Another voice said as an answer, surprising the blonde. "Eh?" He asked, turning over to the stranger person and realizing who it was. "Midorimacchi?!" Kise shouted, noticing that Midorima was standing at the top of the stadium stairs with a black of black sunglasses on. "...Oh? WAIT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!" The sharp shooter demanded as he held a small jack-in-the-box in his palm. "Are you an idiot?" Kise asked as he started to laugh. "Why did you wear sunglasses? You're such a disgrace! Take them off immediately!" He demanded of his former teammate who only twitched. "WHAT?!"

"Ahh- So that's how it is..." Kise said with a smirk. "You told everybody you wouldn't come, but you still did." He said and Midorima scoffed. "That's not it! I was just taking a walk around here!" He said in defense but the blonde knew it was a lie. "A walk this far away from your house?" When he got no response, he knew he had won and turned down to the game. "How's the game?" He asked and Midorima rolled his eyes, taking off the sunglasses to replace them with his normal ones. "...Nothing much. A disgrace. Even when Aomine isn't here, they're still trailing."

"Aomine isn't here?" Kise asked in surprise, looking down at Takara with a smile as Kagami stood not too far away from her. "Aren't those two doing good? It's just the start." He questioned and Midorima took a moment to answer. "Did you forget? Touou still has Momoi and Naoki." Midorima said, Kise's eyes widening before he turned over to his friend, realization hitting him. "Those two aren't normal managers. They saved us quite a few times in middle school. That means... If you're their enemy, beware!" He said and Kise slowly nodded, turning back to the game. "Momoicchi and Naokicchi... Oh yes, those two are childhood friends of Aomine too."

Kise asked and Midorima nodded, but then the blonde started thinking back to middle school and about their second year. "Didn't Naoki date Takara?" He asked Midomira. "So, he would refrain going easy on her?" He continued and he noticed the green haired teen twitching. "Naoki dated Takara?" He demanded with narrowed eyes and Kise's jaw almost hit the floor. "YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT AT ALL?! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! HE WAS FLIRTING AND HOLDING HER HEAD ALMOST EVERY DAY SECOND YEAR!" Kise shouted with disbelief and Midorima twitched again, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "YOU?! CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!" He shouted at Kise before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "...Anyway, even with that- Takara would rather him not do so. And besides, Naoki and Momoi's passion to this sport is not inferior to a player. They aren't the type to give special treatment, even if their opponent is someone they both like."

Back down on the court, Takara and Kagami who jogging back the Touou sideline and the red head spotted the two pink haired twins by the bench; Momoi was sitting and holding her clipboard while Naoki stood with his arms crossed. "So, that's your rumored ex-boyfriend? Looks like an ordinary guy to me. The sister is kinda cute though..." Kagami said and Takara rose an eyebrow at him. "You think so?" She asked blankly and Kagami snapped at her. "Oi! That's an annoying way to say things!" He shouted and Takara shrugged. "...Well, I guess so." She responded and he twitched. "HUH?!" The blue haired girl moved silently before Kagami watched as her eyes narrowed, thinking back to Kagami's 'ordinary' comment. "Naoki is normal, as long as he's not in a match." She said and Kagami's eyes darkened at her comment, what type of managers were Naoki and his sister really?

* * *

"They are indeed a formidable team worthy of breaking the Kings." Touou High's Couch - Harasawa Katsunori said as he brushed some of his long hair from his face. Katsunori was a younger coach in his middle twenties and he sighed as he started to loosen his tie. "Coach, shall we call a time out...?" One of the benched players asked and Katsunori looked over at him with a strange expression before turning back to the court. "Nope, it's okay! I'm just making a small correction to my previous judgement about them! Besides, Momoi-san, you have already come up with your conclusions, right?" He asked as he turned to the female twin, Naoki looking over at the two from over his shoulder. "...Yes. I knew them all." She answered and Naoki nodded at his twin, turning his attention back to the court, but more specially the little blue haired player...

Sakurai had the ball and tried to pass it to one of his players, but Izuki jumped in between the two and caught the ball so he could pass it to Kagami. "Ooh! He stole it!" Someone shouted as the red head dribbled in his spot, examining the positions of all the players around him. '_This guy- He's on the defense all the time! Seems like he's giving up all the other strategies to not let me go anywhere near their basket..._' He thought while staring down the defensive Touou player. "You think I can be stopped just like that?!" Kagami shouted as he took a shot the basket, jumping much higher than the Touou player could have thought. "3-pointer?! No..." Kise started with surprise as he watched the red land and prepare to sped down the court, his eyes widening when he knew exactly what was about to happen. "That's... An alley-oop on his own!"

"I knew that!" Momoi said happily as she hid her smile behind her clipboard. "I've been waiting for this to happen." The Touou player quickly pivited and blocked Kagami from going any further, the red head's eyes widening. "Guys are all simple-minded!" The other Seirin players were all also blocked and one of Touou caught the rebound, Kagami scowling in his spot. '_Their reaction... is not something you get from an opponent you meet for the first time!_' He thought and Takara sighed softly, glancing over at the Touou benches where both Naoki and Momoi were. '_And worse- It looks like they are knew Kagami's poor record of long-range shots... So that means..._' Hyuuga thought, starting to piece things together on how they would have known to prevent the alley-oop. "They did research on us!" Riko said with annoyance, the Seirin benched players looking over at her. "The one who did it is most likely Momoi and Naoki. Those two are specialists in Data gathering... What people call spies!"

The game continued on and Seirin had gotten the ball once again, this time it being in the possession of Mitobe who was in front of Wakamatsu. "Mitobe-senpai! Go!" The three freshmen shouted happily as he prepared for his signature hook shot, but the blonde seemed to already know what was coming. "I told you we knew!" He shouted as he blocked Mitobe's shot, the silent player shocked that he had expected it. 'They read all our strategies!' Izuki thought in a panic and the freshmen were now worried about how the rest of the game would play out. "This is bad... How shall we counter this..." Fukuda wondered and Riko answered, her eyes not leaving the court. "...That's no reason to get alarmed! We'll stay on track! No matter how good of an info collector the twins are, she just gathered information about the past! People improve all the time! If they don't understand common sense like this, they aren't even a threat!" She explained happily as Hyuuga got the ball, preparing himself for a three point shot.

"Hyuuga's 3-pointer!" Takao shouted from the stands with the rest of his Shuutoku players, Otsubo watching intently as well as '' who was behind him. '_Good! We can get that in! Hyuuga is a pure shooter! Which means he is not fast with footwork, and won't go forward, but will rather rely on a screen or a cut to loosen the opponent's marking on him shooting. But, nowadays, basketball has progressed to a point, where almost there's almost no room for players that can't shoot unless there's no interference. Thus, after the Shuutoku match he has been practicing dribbling skills._' Izuki thought with a smile as Hyuuga continued to be guarded by Sakurai.

'_He's not that good at the moment.' Kagami thought as he watched his captain. 'But it's the same as the first pattern. His play today has only been 3-pointers without fakes._' He finished and Hyuuga quickly bent his knees, making sure not to let his eyes leave Sakurai or the basket. '_The opponent thinks I can only shoot. I can make it!_' It was then, that Takara's own eyes widened when she spotted a smirk on Naoki's lips from the sidelines. "Hyuuga, stop!" She shouted quickly but it was too late, for Hyuuga had already started to prepare for his fake and Sakurai had followed his movements perfectly. "I knew that too. I foresaw that as your next improvement even before the match." Momoi said mostly to herself and Naoki as Hyuuga's eyes widened in shock. "Ugh!"

'_How did they counter a new skill he's displaying?! That data didn't even exist!_' Izuki thought with widened eyes and Midorima crossed his arms over his chest, watching the game below. "Usually, without data you shouldn't be able to counter improvement like that. But Momoi and Naoki can still analyze the data... And predict the opponent's future growth areas!" He explained to Kise and the pink haired female giggled, Naoki rolling his eyes at his twin. "I told you, Naoki. Women's instincts." She said and he chuckled, turning his attention back to the game to see that Hyuuga had passed the back to Izuki. '_This doesn't work either, they read our attack pattern... No way to go forward..._' The Eagle Eyed player thought as the brunette coach began to chuckle from her spot.

"If you think that's all we have, you're naive little twins!" Riko said with a smirk as the ball was once again passed back to Hyuuga who started to dribble next to Sakurai. 'He should already know he can't rid of Sakurai like this!' Shouichi thought as he watched the Seirin captain move on the court. "There's another reason why I say 'we'll stay on track!' A simple one... Woman's instincts!" She shouted with a darker smirk as Takara appeared in between Hyuuga and Sakurai, surprising the auburn haired player when her breasts were placed into his back. "Even a woman's best instincts can't tell what this guy will do next!" She finished and Sakurai couldn't help his cheeks growing red as Takara continued to push into him, making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. '_A s-screen?! What?! And b-b-breasts... Ah, bad thoughts! I'm sorry!_'

"WHAT?!" '_She was making me and all of a sudden she's gone?!_' Hyuuga moved down the court toward the basket and once a Touou player jumped in front of him, he passed it around him and into Kagami's awaiting hand. With the catch, the red head jumped and dunked the ball backwards, the ball falling through the hoop and against his back and allowing the score to become Touou-21 and Seirin-15. On the benches, Naoki and Momoi's eyes were both wide with shock and Takara couldn't help but smile as she moved away from Sakurai, the auburn player quickly moving away from her. "Great, Kagami!" Izuki shouted with a large grin as Hyuuga wrapped his arm around Takara's neck. "A nice work, Takara! As always!" He told her happily and she gave a small smile, allowing him to release her before she jogged back Momoi and Naoki, both twins letting their eyes trail after her. '_Mine..._' Both thought in unison before the female twin got distracted by Katsunori. "Ah... Things don't go smoothly all the time!"

"It's okay..." She started with a smile, tapping her pen against her cheek. "I knew this would happen." Katsunori was interested with her words and Naoki put his hair into a low ponytail, running his fingers through his side bangs before moving back to Takara. '_She is totally unpredictable..._' He thought with a slight smirk as he shook his head. '_But that's why I love Takara._' Back on the court, Hyuuga was starting to give out orders and everyone was listening carefully. "Yes, defense! Let's stop them now!" As they started to move, Kagami went to follow but winced when he felt his leg pulse. "Ouch!" He muttered before his eyes widened with realization as he slowly looked down at his leg in shock, the pain... It shouldn't have been there... Pushing himself, he ignored the pain in his leg and jogged after his teammates to play for the final three minutes until the first quarter would end. "First quarter over!"

The score was now Touou-25, Seirin-21 and the Touou players were intrigued to see that they had caught up so quickly after Takara's quick screen and Kagami's backwards dunk. "Whew... Four point different?" Shouichi asked aloud as he dabbed his neck with his towel. "Eh... That's right. So, as long as we have Momoi and Naoki's info we'll win. There's no problem, even if Aomine doesn't come." Wakamatsu said but Katsunori shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his players. "No. He must play. We cannot underestimate them. Do not force me to say these obvious things anymore. Starting from the second quarter, focus on those two players." He said to the twins, meaning for them to watch Kagami and Takara during the next ten minutes. "...Yes..." Momoi answered as Naoki nodded, grabbing the clipboard from his sister. "First, this is what we'll do..."

* * *

"We'll use Kagami and Takara as the fulcrum of our attack!" Riko explained as she sat in front of her team. "Although you guys are playing normally, you guys really helped this team." She said with a strange expression that Kagami let his straw fall from his lips slowly. "Uh... What?" He asked and she continued on. "The more information a report has, the more accurate it is. They already have a whole year of information on the seconds years. You two have very little information... Takara is unpredictable and Kagami is still developing his true strength... There is a huge chance that Momoi and Naoki observed just the two of you separately, not together."

"Yeah. Let's do it." Hyuuga said with a sly grin as Mitobe nodding, the same skin on his own lips as they looked at the two freshmen. "Relax and fight, Freshmen!" Riko taunted with a smirk as her team moved back onto the court and into their spots. The game began again and Izuki had the ball in his possession, starting to pass the ball over to the open Takara. Once Takara had it, she quickly moved it to Kagami who was already up in the air waiting for it. "You idiot! There are too many defenders!" Wakamatsu shouted as he jumped after the red head to steal the ball, but started to fall before him. '_Wow... How long do you plan staying up there..._' The blonde thought in awe as the ball was roughly dunked into the basket, his eyes growing wide. '_This jump... It's not a joke!_'

"All you know is dunking!" Hyuuga shouted as he hit Kagami on the back, Izuki doing the same. "But it was nice, Kagamidiot!" He said with a smile as the red head groaned. "I told you so! It doesn't matter whether they have reports or not... This is boring. I will defeat all of you! I will show you my strength!" He shouted with determination and the freshmen started cheering loudly from the benches. "Consecutive points! Chase them down, Kagami! You can do it! Go, Kagami!"

"No... Not good at all." Katsunori started as he moved away some strays hairs from his face before crossing them at his waist. "He's dead. No matter now young you are... If you force yourself your body will fall apart." He started and on the other side of the court, Riko was thinking the exactly same thing. "Crap! Koganei! Hurry up and switch with Kagami!" She shouted and Koganei looked up at her like she was insane, but still prepared to go on the court. "Seirin, switch!" The head table shouted and five players looked over to see Riko with Koganei. "Kagami, switch!" She shouted over at the red head who only pointed at himself. "What?!"

"Wait a second... Why is it me?! And this crucial time..."

"Just go! The manager found out." Koganei told him and Kagami's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the second year was telling him. "They're benching him? No way!" People starting shouted in annoyance. "What is Seirin thinking? That manager is an idiot!" Another started and Takara looked over at the Seirin bench, her eyes slightly narrowed as she stared at Kagami's form. '_Kagami...?! Could it be..._' Hyuuga thought as Riko placed her hands on her hips, staring up at the red head. "The injured leg... Still hasn't healed, right?" She asked him and the other Seirin players looked over in shock at her words. "...There's no problem! The isn't ov-"

"I already told you to take care of your leg. It's not like I'd bench you... In any case, take off your sock and let me bandage your leg." She told him but the red head could tell that she was disappointed in him in not taking better care of the injury, so he roughly sat himself down on the bench. '_Shit...! Now of all times..._' The game continued and Hyuuga started to take a three point shot, but winced when he jumped. '_Crap, I'm tired...!_' He thought after the ball left his fingers and hit the rim. "Rebound! Watch!" Both Mitobe and Koganei jumped for the ball's rebound, but it was caught by Wakamatsu instead who was in between the two. "Amazing speed! It's a Touou counter-attack!"

'Shit... #7 is 190cm, #8 is 193cm... Without Kagami, we can't defend the center!' Izuki thought as he tried to steal the ball from the Touou players, but found it to be useless. "Seirin's play also revolves around #11 Takara..." Otsubo said with crosses arms as Takao leaned against the chair in front of him, the Shuutoku players watching the little blue haired girl on the court. "But with four seconds year, all their movements have been already recorded by Momoi and Naoki. Without Kagami, they're screwed!" Midorima explained and Kise could only nod. "...In any case... The situation is bad!" He said while looking at the score board, which read Touou-38 and Seirin-29. "The gap is getting wider!"

"Grr... Please, hold on!" Kagami muttered as he watched his team doing their best on the court, Takara jumping in front of Wakamatsu and stealing the ball but to his annoyance. "Calm down, Kagami! Trust them!" Tsuchida told the freshman and the red head sighed. "I know...! Touou... I will kill them." He said and Riko sighed from the floor, pulling back from his leg. "Done! It should be fine for this match... You can do on!" She told him and he quickly jumped to his feet, starting to tug his shirt from over his jersey. "Okay! Thanks!" He told her but stopped when he heard her softly speak to him. "...I'm sorry... I really don't want an injured player on the court... But without kagami, we have no chance of winning... Although somebody once taught me, basketball is a team sport, because my own abilities have not matured, I cannot bring out the best of everybody. I can only rely on an injured Kagami... I really hate myself for not being able to do anything..." She finished while shaking and although Kagami could tell she was getting upset, he really didn't want to deal with an upset girl... "... Eh... Ah... What?"

"What?" She asked back at his bluntness and he continued. "Being out coach, giving us directions and taking care of us... Is a lot already. Anyways... Even if you only said 'sorry', there would be no problem." He told her with a blunt expression and the other players chuckled with smiles, Riko grinning and stand up from the court while dusting off her knees. "...Did you think you could impress me by saying cool stuff? Get out there!" She shouted at him with a grin and he smirked. "Got it!" But before he could even step onto the court, he felt an arm circle his shoulder and an all too familiar voice at his side. "Aye, you better get worked up... So I can have a little fun today!" The voice said and Kagami immediately recognized him as Aomine, who was darkly smirking at the red head. "...You...! Aomine!" Kagami shouted with a snarl as he tossed his arm from his shoulder, catching everyone's attention from the court and momentarily stopping the game.

"You finally came... Hurry up and get ready to play!" Shouichi shouted at him and Aomine rose an eyebrow at his captain, playing his hands into his pockets. "Eh? Aren't you guys already winning?" Aomine asked before looking at the scoreboard and groaning with annoyance at the sight. "And there's only a minute left in the second quarter." Katsunori only chuckled and turned to his Ace player, a slight smirk on his lips as he pointed at the court. "Nope! Get out there!" He told the freshman and Aomine sighed, scratching the back of his neck as Momoi stood up next to her brother to glare at their childhood friend. "Eh... I guess..." He said before smirking over at Kagami and Takara, tossing off his jacket and throwing it into Naoki's hand. "Let's battle it out!"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Sixteen: The Time Has Come**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Seventeen: Battle of the Aces**_'

* * *

Here we are my dears! The battle of Touou and Seirin has arrived! As well Aomine finally, that little brat. Haha~ I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter even though I know there was a lot of basketball writing in this one, but now that Aomine has arrived... That means more Takara and Aomine interactions on the court! And after the chapter when we learned about some past at Teikou... You can only wonder what that would be like! Hee hee~ I'm also glad that a lot of you knew that it was Kiyoshi who was her hospital buddy! I love him as a character and I was glad that I could pull him in a little before it was his time in the actual plot line, glad you all enjoyed that little add in! I'm also sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out! I just got a new kitten and she has been a little handful! My other cat Binx (Kudos to anyone who gets the name reference :P) thinks she is silly and likes to chase her around, it's quite entertaining to watch. Plus another year at college started and play auditions! So last week was a little crazy for me! But thank you all for being patient and I hope the chapter was worth it!

And of course of course, the thank yous! Yay! Thank you so much **Soul Vrazy**, **Kuroshiroyuu**, **Lady Syndra**, **yumeniai**, **hitomi65**, **Msdgirl**, **SelfcreatedCharacter**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **hiyomi**, **TheMrsBrightside**, **StarsEternal**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **HibarixZhen**, **Azalie-Kauriu**, **hiwatari1708**, **Bommie**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **AliceXShunMEGAFan17**, **Immortalis Cruor Elf**, **near4EVER**, **gigi323**, **Rigoudon3**, and **suicune4ever**! Thank you all of you for your wonderful love and support! You guys are fantastic and amazing! Same to all of you who continue to favorite and follow 'Our Treasure'! Thank you thank you! I can never thank you all enough and can't wait to get the next chapter out to you lovely people! Please read, enjoy and comment! Lots of love!

P.S... Did anyone else practically faint when the 179 chapter page for Kuroko no Basuke was Midorima without his glasses?! Ugh... He was so beautiful I almost died... Haha! Anyone else enjoy that chapter starter?!


	18. Battle of the Aces

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Seventeen: Battle of the Aces_

~ * '_**The third player of the 'Generation of Miracles! What will happen between former teammates?**_' * ~

* * *

Only 31 seconds were left and with Aomine now in the stadium, Touou wasn't going to take any chances and not put him on the court. "Touou sub!" The referee called and the dark skinned player started to stretch out his neck and smirked over at the Seirin team as he passed them, his eyes looking over everyone of the players and Takara couldn't help the glare that she gave to her old friend. '_This guy is... Aomine Daiki!_' Hyuuga thought as Aomine passed right by him to stand near Sakurai. '_Even without eyes like the manager, a normal player like me can sense it..._' Izuki thought next as he took a good look at his attitude, posture and muscles, noticing something was very different about the player... '_He's even stronger than the opponents in the States..._' Kagami thought next, not being able to help the low growl that left his lips. '_A member of Takara's secondary school's amazing basketball team... The trump card of the 'Generation of Miracles'!_'

'_Forget about extending out lead, we're still behind by 10 points._' Koganei thought, linking his fingers under his chin while Riko chuckled with an annoyed smirk. '_Coming in the worst possible time..._' After passing the other Seirin players, Aomine finally spotted Takara herself and stopped, turning to face her completely much to her surprise "It's been a while... Takara." He said and both teams stood in silence, wanting to see what would happen; although Takara and the twins were the other ones who noticed that he didn't call her Taka... "You've been doing pretty good, eh? You look very determined."

"Yes, I promised Momoi." She answered truthfully and Aomine's smirk grew, even as he started to laugh at her answer. "Ha ha! I get the gist of what you're saying, but this is a matter of action. How about this, we'll talk about it after you beat me!" He said cockily and Takara narrowed her eyes, adjusting the sweatband of her wrist. "Sure." With another smirk and a chuckle, Aomine waved her off and moved over to Kagami who was his next victim. "That is, if you can do it." He said and Kagami snapped back quickly. "You're annoying me, I'll show you!" Both teams moved into their positions and the ball was given to one of the Touou players to toss onto the court. With a blow of the whistle, it was tossed to Sakurai who quickly passed it to Aomine and Otsubo in the audience spotted something strange about the court formation. "This is...!"

He started and Takao was quick to notice it as well, same with others that were sitting in the audience. Aomine had just caught the ball with Kagami as his guard, but was strange was that those two were on the right side of the court while the other players were glued to the left. "It seems like... There's something weird..." A female in the stands started while scratching her cheek in confusion. "Are all the other players gathering on one side of the court?" She asked her friend next to her who answered back. "It's a deliberate tactic." He responded and Kise scoffed from his position with Midorima. "Isolation!"

"There are many reasons to use it, but in this situation it will obviously be effective. Because it's a battle between the top players of both teams!" Midorima explained as the two moved their eyes back to the court, most specially to Kagami and Aomine who were staring one another down. The dark skinned player quickly performed a fake and must to Kagami's displeasure, was able to pass him. '_Between the legs and then a cross over...! Fast, but... Is it that easy to beat Kagami?_' Izuki thought in shock as the red head quickly turned back and noticed Hyuuga coming for aid. "Help me!" He shouted as Hyuuga stopped in front of Aomine, but the Touou player spun around the Seirin captain who stood shocked at his speed. "Incredible...!" Hyuuga muttered as he slowly turned to catch Aomine jumping to perform a lay up shot. '_Is it even possible to do that with such speed?!'_ Before the ball could fall through the hoop, Kagami quickly appeared at Aomine's side and knocked the ball from his hand which he didn't expect.

"Eh?" He mumbled as he stared at the determined red head. '_He caught up in the mere seconds after they are froze?_' He thought in curiosity as Riko and Koganei were screaming from the side lines. "Block!" She shouted happily as Koganei cheered loudly. "Go, Kagami!" He shouted and both Kise and Midorima were pretty stunned themselves as they watched from the top of the stands, Kise's lip twitching. '_Did... That guy just jump all the way there...?_' He questioned in his head before shouting out. "Huge jump!" Back on the court, Seirin took control of the ball and were speeding down the court toward the Touou defense players. "Quick attack!"

"What a slow attack! You guys should start two days before for this to work!" Wakamatsu shouted as he jumped in front of Izuki who had the ball, the other players making their way to them as well. "No! The defense is fast! Senpai's movements were all busted!" Huruhata shouted as he gripped onto his hair. Takara quickly zoomed between the Touou players and when Izuki spotted her from the corner of his eye, tossed the ball over to her and she punched it right through both teams. "WHAT?" Shouichi shouted as he watched the pass soar across the court and right into Kagami's palm. "Only Kagami could catch it...! Acceleration Pass! Awesome, Takara!" The three Seirin freshmen shouted happily as the red head prepared for a lay up shot himself. "Go, Kagami!" As the ball prepared to fall into the net, Aomine appeared right at his side and slammed the ball away from his hand before he could score, just like the red head did to him moments before. '_No way... He was farther away from the net than Kagami... Fast!_' Hyuuga thought in shock As Takara's own eyes grew at his speed.

"End of the second quarter!" The referee shouted as the buzzer from the score board went off, the audience cheering loudly for both teams. "Eh?" Aomine started with an annoyed expression. "Huh... I planned to score a few shots while getting warmed up. What the heck..." He finished before smirking as he scratching the inside of ear as he turned to the Seirin team. "Hey! Not bad, eh?" He taunted. "After seeing you guys ten points below, I thought it'd be horrible. Isn't it cool?"

"He's a pro... That Aomine..."

"Super speed! Everybody must be amazed!"

"Aomine..." Kise started but Midorima was quick to stop him, speaking as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's an ungrateful fellow. He was so late too, definitely has no determination." The sharp shooter finished, earning a nod from the blonde. "Aomine! Play seriously! Getting blocked on your first shot!" Wakamatsu shouted as the Touou freshman who only chuckled. "What? Eh, I can't play seriously..." Aomine told him truthfully and blonde twitched. "DAMN YOU!" He shouted while going off on a tangent, Shouichi pulling him back toward the lockers. "...But in the second half, maybe I will." He said with a small smirk as both teams gathered their belongings and moved to their team lockers. "This is the end of the second quarter. The third quarter will commence after a ten minute interval."

* * *

In the Touou locker room, Aomine slowly stalked up to the auburn player who twitched when he heard his voice. "Ryou, the ones I asked you to make. You brought them?" He demanded and Sakurai gulped, shaking as he pulled a few things from his bag. "Y-yes..." Sakurai mumbled as he grab one container and slowly opened it, a beautiful arrangement of honey soaked lemons appearing to Aomine's view. "Oh, they taste nice!" He said happily as he ate one and Wakamatsu couldn't help the opportunity to start yelling again. "Aomine! You were in the match for not even a minute! Why do you even need supplement! And Sakurai! Why are you making lunch boxes for him? You're not his manager! Pass me a lemon! I'm the tired one!"

With that said, Wakamatsu grabbed the container of honey soaked lemons and started gobbling them up one by one. "Tastes nice! And nothing more for you!" He snapped and Aomine turned away with a blank expression, knowing that Wakamatsu was just an idiot. "I've had enough." He said as Shouichi started to panic. "WHAT?! DON'T GOBBLE LEMONS LIKE THAT!" The Touou captain snapped and Naoki was too busy laughing while pounding the lockers as Momoi moved over to Shouichi with a container of her own. "It's okay- I prepared everyone's share!"

"Nice, thanks." He said as the pink haired female pulled off the lid, but Shouichi wasn't expecting to see full lemons that weren't even cut or pilled floating in the honey. "Sakurai! Don't you have anymore?" He shouted, hoping that he did but Sakurai twitched, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry, it's all..." The auburn player started but Aomine only chuckled. "Oh, Satsuki's cooking is horrible, you know?" He explained and Shouichi groaned, staring back at the full lemons. "This isn't even what we call horrible cooking! What's with the whole lemons?!"

* * *

"Nice job, everyone! Have some refreshments before the second half!" Riko shouted happily as she held out a large container of honey soaked lemons, not realizing the situation with the same snack in the Touou locker room. " The team happily accepted the container, but didn't expect MORE whole lemons floating in the honey while Riko grinned in triumph. "Slice! I've told you so many times to alice them!" Hyuuga shouted as he felt tears in his eyes, same with Koganei as Kagami stared over at the brunette like she was an idiot. "Hey, I washed them this time! Just ignore the skim!" She shouted while Mitobe pulled out a container, Izuki's eyes brightening at the sight. "Mitobe! You prepared for this?!" He asked and the silent second year nodded, opening the container to show perfectly prepared honey soaked lemons. "Mitobe! So lucky we have you!" Hyuuga shouted with glee as he and the others started to eat the lemons, Kagami eating a few before staring over at Riko who was sulking in the corner.

"Hm? Takara? Don't you want some?" He asked the small blue haired girl, who had been sitting silently the whole time. "I'll pass." She said and Kagami seemed stunned at her answer, knowing that she loved anything food related. "Takara has been on the field for two whole quarters, we need to preserve her. And you should recover too!" Riko shouted, finally coming out of her sulking funk. "Coach..." Takara started, the brunette looking over at her with surprise. "The latter half, please, let me play." She asked her coach with determined eyes and Riko had no idea how to answer her, but only stare at her with shock plastered all over her face. "...Huh?" She muttered as all the other players turned to the scene. "The latter half too?" Izuki questioned and Hyuuga began to scratch his cheek in thought. "Well, it's hard to reverse the score without Takara... But are you sure it would help? I don't think your misdirection is effective throughout 40 minutes!" He explained and Izuki nodded in agreement. "I'm against that, too. I can through my 'Eagle's Eyes' that you're starting to lose precision. You should stay out of the court first."

"I can, no... I will." Takara started, standing up from the bench and turning over to her friends, determination still dancing across her eyes. "No matter what, I want to win against Aomine." She said and the Seirin players all looked at one another silently, Hyuuga letting out a soft sigh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I appreciate your eagerness..." He said softly and Riko had many thoughts running through her head as she stared at the blue haired girl. '_She was in the entire first half. The second half will be even tougher with Aomine on the field. But if she players now her strength will expire before the final whistle... How?_'

Kagami could tell that the team were doubting her words and not wanting to give her a chance and that was beginning to piss him off greatly. But at the same time he knew that Riko wasn't going to budge with not wanting to put her in the game. With a low sigh, Kagami grabbed one of the whole lemons and moved over to Takara. "Just follow the plan, coach!" He shouted, Riko snapping out of her thoughts to look over at the red head. "Now- Enough with your nonsense. Just sit aside, little idiot!" He snapped as he shoved the full lemon into her mouth, her eyes growing wide with shock. "Mmgh!"

"You're the one who told me 'Basketball' is not a one person game!' Practice what you preach!" Takara narrowed her eyes up at her shadow and the two continued to glare at one another, Riko sighing and letting her arms fall to her side. '_Both routes are risky, so... Go by what our Aces decide!_' "...Fine, we'll start without Takara and decide our fate in the last quarter! However, there's no point to stick to the pre-determined strategy here! If the situation gets worse, be prepared for substitution! And finish my lemons!" She said mostly to Takara who pulled the yellow fruit out of her mouth. "Huh?" She questioned but wasn't earned a response. "Their insides are especially tough. Tsuchida will be in, and pair with Mitobe to guard the basket! Hyuuga and Izuki will remain as they were, guarding against number 9 and number 4. And our problem- Aomine, we only have player on par with him! Kagami, we'll count of you here!" She finished and the red head nodded, his own determination dancing in his eyes. "Sure!"

"GO SEIRIN-! FIGHT!"

* * *

"Kagami..." Takara started as the team left the locker room and made their way back to the stadium, the red head looking down at her from his shoulder. "Ah? You cooled your head now?" He questioned and after a soft sigh, the female nodded. "Yes. Anyway, I haven't met him for some time, and he looks like he's improved a lot, just like Kise and Shin. I've no idea about what will happen next. Please, be careful!" She told him and he smirked, rubbing the top of her head as they appeared back on the court floor. "Huh! That's nice to know!"

* * *

'**That day started like every other day. Then we faced the start of the second half close together, just like we always did.**'

* * *

"Start!" Aomine shouted as he appeared on the court, his hair dripping wet as a wet towel rested a top his head and his dark smirk still apparent on his lips. Takara quietly sat herself down on the bench and for a moment she thought a hint of annoyance played across Aomine's eyes but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. '_He's all prepared?! He's serious this time_!' Hyuuga thought as his nerves started to get to him, Naoki placed his hand on his sister's shoulder who he noticed was looking very nervous herself. Then then allowed his eyes to trail over to his old flame and also noticed that she was sitting out for this quarter, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he ran his free hand through his hair. '_Aomine isn't going to like that decision..._' He thought as he turned back to the teams, Kagami and Aomine both staring one another down a second time. "Yo, done with the warm up? If so... Resist until the last second... If you can!"

* * *

'**But, this match was the one which hinted that we, Seirin... Would never have been the same again...**'

* * *

"Eh..." Otsubo mumbled when they watched the blue haired female take her sit on the bench, Takao also being surprised at the choice. "Takara is benched! Is there a problem?" He asked no one in particular as Kise thought the same thing from his spot. "Can't help it... She couldn't even rest when Aomine wasn't here..." The blonde said and Midorima scoffed. "It's not the time to relax." He said and the blonde sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah..." '_With Aomine on the court, benching Takacchi is a risky move! Once I think about maturing abilities; I feel something is about to happen... That guy..._' Kise thought as he looked over at Kagami. '_Maybe..._' The whistle was then blown and Aomine was the first to receive the ball, the crowd bursting with surprise. "Wow! Aomine takes the ball right from the start!"

'_I doubt he'll only take the ball just for the start... He'll probably keep it for the rest of the game!_' Riko thought as she bit her bottom lip. '_The most powerful player of the 'Generation of Miracles'! If I immediately send out Takara... The 4th quarter will be extremely tiring... Please hold on! Kagami!_'

'_Hmm. That's a nice aura!_' Aomine thought with amusement as he dribbled the ball in front of the tiger like red head. _'It's different from the time we played at the park! But... It's still no use!_' Fast as lightening, Aomine passed by Kagami and no one could help the surprised looks on their faces for the red head being passed. '_No way! Even Kagami couldn't catch up?_' Izuki thought in a panic as the Seirin freshman growled, not liking what just happened. "Damn!" He shouted as he hurried after the Touou player. '_There was no feint! And I still can't catch up! Crazy speed!_'

Aomine moved down the court with swiftness and slowly down his paced slightly when both Mitobe and Tsuchida moved into his way from Seirin basket. "Zone defense! And it's even two players!" Someone in the audience shouted as the two defensive Seirin players jumped at Aomine, but the two didn't expect him to jump backwards after the speed he was going. '_A fade away? Stopping at that speed and then jumping backwards?!'_ Izuki shouted in his head and even Hyuuga was starting to slightly panic. '_He saw their defense! My eyes are getting dizzy watching him!_'

"In the world of sports, quickness doesn't necessarily mean having the fastest time. It could also mean the acceleration from zero to maximum speed or the deceleration from maximum speed to zero. This is a known ability... And Aomine was the most agile of our team." Midorima explained as he and Kise watched Aomine shot the ball, but were both surprise when Kagami appeared right behind him and swiped at it, missing by only a hair. "...Crap!" The red head shouted as the ball soared into the basket, his feet landing back on the court. '_Impossible! I was even faster than last time!_' He shouted in his head as Aomine landed as well and turned back to the red head, not expecting such speed from the fellow freshman. '_...This guy..._'

The score was brought to Touou 51 and Seirin 39, but the Seirin team weren't about to let that quick score bring them down. Hyuuga quickly caught the ball and with all this might, wishing Takara was doing this instead of him, tossed the ball over the Touou players heads and at Kagami who was speeding to the other side of the court. 'Counter attack!' Momoi thought with surprise and Naoki's own eyes widened slightly, impressed with the red head's speed. '_He's fast!_' He thought as his team cheered him on, but chuckled slightly as a smirk appeared on his lips. '_But not fast enough!_' Before the red head could score for Seirin, Aomine appeared at his side and slapped the ball from his hand with a smirk of his own.

"You think such a slow counter-attack could work on us? I won't let you succeed." He taunted, but in his head was thinking something else. '_...Compared to this, Kagami... Is this even possible? Didn't he jump, from the free throw line? Wasn't he planning a dunk? Hey..._' "...Ah!" He figured with realization and grinned, Huruhata groaning sadly from the bench. "Ah damn... That was a pity..." He said and Fukuda nodded. "But... He's better than what we thought... If that's the case..." He began in thought and Takara herself wouldn't let her eyes leave the field as she gripped onto her basketball pants, her knuckles beginning to turn white with the harsh grip. "...Boring! Playing proper basketball isn't fit to my personality." She heard Aomine say and her eyes widened. '_His aura has changed!_' She thought as she sat up straighter immediately, watching him carefully on the court. '_There is something different about Daiki... This isn't his normal style of playing! It's like the true style of basketball has been pushed out of his mind! He's playing like a street ball player!_' Takara thought with shock as she watched her old teammate pass Mitobe, Hyuuga and Tsuchida to shoot over the backboard, the ball scoring no matter the strange shot. '_Daiki... He isn't the same as I remember at all..._'

The game continued on and Takara watched with pain as Aomine continued to dominate her teammates, scoring yet another shot that looked like he had just tossed it in normally with horrible posture. "What kind of shot is that?!" Huruhata shouted from her left, gripping onto his hair again. "Jump shot? No... A hook shot...?!" The freshman trio started shouting out different ideas while Riko couldn't even describe the movements he was performing. '_How could that shot go in? It looked like he threw the ball randomly... It's impossible to analyze his movements!_'

"In all sports, including basketball... There will always be ideal basic movements throughout and refined through history." Midorima started as he fiddled with the rubix cube he held in his left palm, his eyes still on the court. "Because there are these basic movements, it is possible to predict your opponent's movements. You can create tactics for offense and defense. It's a game. But Aomine played basketball before he knew about these basic movements. He messed around in the streets... For his body, a free and flexible style, is simply the most natural choice. In passing or shooting... Aomine never has a regular non-changing movement. In passing or in shooting... Limitless! Because his guards never learn from playing against him... He is the trump card of the 'Generation of Miracles', Aomine Daiki."

Three minutes for the third quarter had passed and the score was now Touou 55 and Seirin 39, the ball once again placed in Aomine's grasp. Kagami had once again gotten in front of the Ace's way, but using the flexibility in his back, he almost cut himself in half as he bent backwards and took a shot at the basket. "What?!" The red head shouted in shock as he once again scored, the dark skinned player smirking as he moved from his basket to let the red head grab it. "Whoa! Did you see that?" Fukuda shouted Kagami moved down the court to prepare for a shot. "Go, Kagami!" Huruhata shouted as the red head took the shot, but Aomine knocked it away from his hand and sped down the court with Kagami right behind him. "Wow! Kagami is fast!" Someone in the stands shouted but it was Takao who noticed what was really happening. "But... He can't catch up?!" He shouted and watched in silence as Aomine took another shot, but this time pulling his arm behind his back and shooting from there, an impossible shot that still went in...

"This guy is insane!"

"What are we going to do?!"

Huruhata and Fukuda continued to shot as Takara narrowed his eyes, noticing that Aomine's dark eyes had now moved over to her. A smirk appearing on his lips again as he moved his eyes from Takara, spinning the ball on his finger as he moved to Kagami. "Hey... There's no way you only have this much in store... Your team, has to be better. The only person who can beat me one-on-one is myself. You can't beat me alone." He said to Kagami, roughly tossing the ball into his chest before moving over to the Seirin sidelines, gasps and muttering being heard from the audience as he stopped directly in front of Takara. "Come on, get over here... Taka!" He said while using his nickname for her, watching as her body twitched for a moment. "What? You afraid to fight me?" He taunted, bending forward and placing his hands on his lips as he leaned into her face. "Or are you afraid of me?" Riko seemed to be confused by his words but Kagami was quick to catch it and his eyes widened with realization.

"Aomine!" Naoki shouted from the other side of the court, pushing himself up from the bench with a growl, Momoi having to grip onto his arm to keep him from charging over to the Seirin side. Aomine's eyes momentarily flickered to guilt as he stared down at her jaw, but he kept his face blank with his lips pressed into a thin line. "You know you don't have to be afraid of me." He told her as he reached forward to trace his fingers down the side of her jaw, the Seirin players both on the bench and court tensing at the intimate gesture from the Touou Ace. "...You're team on the other hand..." He started, the soft gesture disappearing as he gripped onto her upper arms and tugged her from the bench, pulling her to her feet as he leaned back into her face with only inches separating them. "They better be afraid." He whispered and her eyes widened as she finally allowed his blue eyes to lock with his, the smirk still playing on his lips as his fingers tightened on her shoulders. "What do you say, Taka?"

"Hey! Let go of her!" Riko finally shouted, snapping back into reality and jumping to her feet. "You have no right to touch her!" She snapped and Aomine laughed, turning over to the Seirin couch with interest. "So you're the couch, huh? Pretty risky move to bench Taka after my arrival, don't you think? Benching the one player who knows my style better than anyone on your little team." He said and the brunette's eyes widened, realizing that he was right... "I can guess that you are trying to save her power, but at the same time, it's not like I haven't seen it before." He continued, releasing her upper arms and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest with another smirk. "There isn't much that the two of us don't know about one another, isn't that right, Taka?" He asked and Takara finally had enough of his attitude, she was about to push against his chest to get him to release her, but someone else had stood in instead. Without even blinking, a hand gripped onto Aomine's shoulder and forced him back, his arms releasing Takara's waist as he was tossed back onto the court. "Mitobe?" Takara questioned with surprise as the silent second year stood protectively in front of her, his dark eyes narrowed over at Aomine who had regained his balance.

"Oh?" Aomine questioned with interest, his devilish smirk still not leaving his lips. "I see how it is. Alright then, I'll stop for now. But I won't play until you get on this court, Takara." He vowed and Riko continued to look from her two players and the dark skinned Touou freshman, unsure of what decision to make. "Takara..." She muttered softly and the blue haired girl didn't need to hear anymore, she had already stepped out from behind Mitobe and began to fix her hair. "Don't worry, I'm finished resting." She started, her eyes locking over with Aomine's. "I'm going on." Takara stated and Aomine grinned, holding his hand out to the small female. "Let's duel, Taka." He stated as he watched Takara tug her shirt over her head, tossing it over her shoulder and into Riko's hand. "Let me see the true power of the new light and shadow."

The two 'Generation of Miracles' players stood at the end of the court line and the silence around the court continued to envelop the old friends, their eyes not leaving one another as they studied the differences in one another's appearances. From Takara's point of view she noticed that he had grown a few more inches since Teikou and his muscles had also grown in definition, showing perfectly on his arms and legs and through his jersey. His hair was trimmed a little shorter and his skin looked a little darker, most likely thanks to a tan from playing outside in the sun all summer long. But the one difference she hated the most was the dark and empty look in his eyes, missing the brightness that used to shine when he spoke about basketball and how much he loved the sport. Now they were dull and angry, the same horrid smirk and scowl that always traded off on his lips whenever you spoke about the sport in a good light.

On Aomine's side, he carefully took in her appearance, surprised at how much she had actually changed since he had last seen her six months ago... Takara was still her short height at 5'2, but the curves on her body had definitely matured and any male in that room would have noticed that change. Her breasts had grown since their third year and her waist shrunk, most likely due to her intense gymnastics training. Both her arms and legs were more defined and her hair had grown longer, tied until into a high ponytail but still draping down the curve of her back. Though the one difference he noticed, made his insides turn as both guilt and anger filled him. Her jaw was tight and he could tell by her expressions that she probably hadn't been able to smile every since that incident a year ago... Her stitches had all vanished or been taken out, but with close inspection you could see the small white scars that danced across the left side of her jaw. Her eyes... Her eyes were now longer bright and happy like they had used to be, they were now full of determination and an emotion that he had never seen from her. He wasn't sure how to explain the look in her eye, but whatever it was... He didn't like it. And he was going to make that look she gave him disappear no matter what he had to do to do it.

* * *

"...I'm going to kill him." Midorima hissed as he watched Mitobe toss the Touou freshman away from Takara, his knuckles turning white from gripping the rubix cube so tightly. "If he thinks he can get away with treating her that way then he has another thing coming." He spat and Kise glared down at the court, brushing his bangs from his face as he watched the players on the court, his eyes never leaving Takara's back. "So help me..." Midorima continued muttering under his breath as he turned away from the court, taking a few steps back so that he could breath before he stormed down onto that court to punch Aomine himself. The blonde let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, also trying to hold back the urge to race back down the court and shout at Aomine until his ears bled; remembering back to the Shuutoku match where he had to make Kagami see the error of his ways when he hurt Takacchi... But Aomine... was a completely different and unstable story...

"...Midorimacchi, they're putting Takacchi back on the field." Kise said with surprise when he opened his eyes once again to look down at the court, watching as Takara tugged off her over shirt and tossed it over her shoulder to her coach's hand. "What?" Midorima muttered as he hurried back over to the edge, watching as both Teikou players stood facing one another, as if taking in their new appearances since the last time they had see the other. "Are they stupid? She shouldn't be playing!" The sharp shooter seethed as he gripped the side of his head with his free hair, tugging at his hair in annoyance. "She just played two whole quarters! What are they thinking?" As he started to complain to himself about how Takara should not be playing, Kise narrowed his eyes and noticed that Aomine was slowly taking in every inch of Takara's body that he could in the short about of time he had with her. "Aominecchi won't let her get away with sitting on the bench, we both know that." He said over to Midorima who growled under his breath, hating to admit that he knew Kise was right. "We just have to believe in her."

"What if he hurts her? Again?" The green haired young man shouted as he turned back to the blonde, noticing his eyes widen at his words. "He is unstable and practically feels nothing when it comes to guilt. He could hurt her again and just brush it off, I will not see her like that **ever** again." He snapped, turning his head back away from the court and walking down the hall and vanishing, needing to let out some steam and try not to take it all out on Kise. The blonde watched as his friend vanished behind the walls of the stadium and groaning, running his hand through his hair and he turned back to the court, watching as Touou and Seirin got back into their positions to start the game; Takara herself standing on the side line and waiting for the referee to allow her to switch Tsuchida. "Takacchi... Please... Be careful, my sweet treasure. I can't bare to see you like that again... Please, not again..." He whispered, shutting his eyes and leaning against one of the white pillars as his mind trailed back to that dreadful day... Red filling his mind...

* * *

' _"No... Taka...T-taka... __**TAKACCHIII**__!" Kise shouted as he ran from the bench and onto the court, dropping to his knees next to Takara's fallen form; watching in fear as the blood from his lips dripped into a small puddle around the side of her head. "No... No, no, no, no... Takacchi... Takacchi, please wake up." He almost cried, gently starting to shake her shoulder in hopes that he would get a reaction, or even the sound of her voice... "Takacchi... Taka... Takara!" He cried, not noticing as his other teammates hurried around him, Naoki also dropped to his knees as he pushed Aomine out of his way with no remorse at the sudden force he had inflicted. "Takara!" The pink haired male shouted as he moved to the top of her head, shaking his head slightly at all the red that was starting to stain the wooden floor. "Momoi! Call an ambulance! Hurry!" He shouted over at his sister who he had left on the bench, her eyes dripping with tears as she slowly nodded, pulling out her cellphone and dialing 9-1-1. _

_ "You idiot!" Naoki than shouted in rage, standing up from his knees and gripping onto the front of Aomine's jersey and pulling the taller teen down to his level. "How could you do this? How could you do this to __**her**__?" He shouted as he forced his best friend to look at the pain that he had caused one of his closest friends, one that he had slowly began to push away... "Look at what you've done!" Emotions were running rapid within the darker skinned teen's mind as he took good look at Takara. She was lying motionless on the court floor, her arms laid out in front of her chest as her ponytail fell behind her neck, random strands falling out across the wood. Her jaw looked disfigured and had begin to turn purple and blue from the hard punch, the blood continuing to fall through her lips and down her chin. He couldn't see into her mouth to see how bad the damage was... And he didn't think he would ever want too. "The ambulance is on it's way!" Momoi shouted from the bench, hanging up her phone as people begin to file from their seats onto the court to get a closer look at the incident, others standing in their chairs and looking over the railings with gasps and whispering echoing the stadium. _

_ "These people disgust me..." Midorima seethed as he stared around at the crowd, half the audience muttering more about how she looked on the floor then whether she would be okay or not. "Ignore them, they aren't worth it." Murasakibara said as he bent down behind Takara's back, gently placing his hand under her head and turning her so that her bloodied head would rest on his lap, ignoring the blood that would stain his pants. "Oh god..." He muttered as he shut his eyes to turn away, not being able to handle the mess that was apparent in her mouth from the harsh blow... "This is bad... Very bad." He told his team as they all stood in silence, Akashi being the most quiet as he stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes and shaking shoulders from the sight. _

_ "We have to get her out of here. The most blood she loses the least of a chance the doctors have to save her." Midorima said as Murasakibara nodded, preparing himself to carry her outside and wait for the ambulance himself. "No, you can't!" Naoki argued, gently placing his hand on Takara's stomach to lower her back to the ground. "We can't move her, the doctors will handle it when they arrive. We can't do anymore damage to her than what had already been done." The purple haired teen growled over at his manager but knew that the male twin was right, they had to leave her on the court with all the eyes watching their every move. "Fine, I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I like it." He said and Naoki nodded, happy that the tall third year could agree with this choice. Aomine stepped back from his team and tried to calm his heart that pounded against his chest, his breathing almost coming out in gasps as stared at his old friend... What had he done? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't see just have left the two alone in their argument? She didn't need to be involved! _

_ Slowly, Aomine felt himself being pulled deeper into the darkness that he was already started to let consume him. The sight of his friend lying in cold blood starting to drip into the back of his mind as he watched the paramedics finally arrive on the scene, taking Takara away from Murasakibara's arms no matter how much the Teikou defender argued against it. Basketball would never be the same for him again, and not it wasn't only because he would never find the perfect player to compete with. It was because it held such a sour and darkened memory that he would never allow to come back and haunt him, not matter what the consequences and the suffering would be in his future... Basketball... Was his darkness and the broken girl who used to be the light in his life, had vanished from his side without a single trace and he would never, be able to bring her back. ' _

* * *

"Seirin change!" The referee called as Tsuchida left the court, but not before gently patting the smaller female's back and giving her an encouraging smile. "...Takara..." Hyuuga muttered as she made her way over to him and the others, not sure whether he should be worried or glad about having her back on the court. "...Sorry..." Kagami stated next and Takara glanced over at him with curiosity dancing across her eyes at his apology. "Playing alone was much more tiring than I thought..." He admitted, gripping his fists at his side. "And I wasn't fast enough to help you against him..." Takara noticed his fists shaking and she rose an eyebrow, her face her normal blank slate. "I don't understand why you're apologizing..." She began and he quickly turned back to her. "Ah?"

"Didn't we plan to fight together? If it was that simple to win, nobody would need to work hard." She said with a slight smirk and he scoffed, placing his hands on his hips as he turned away from her. "Whatever!" He snapped with a slight smirk of his own as he and the other Seirin players turned to face the Touou team. "Let's go!" He shouted and Aomine smirked, chuckling as he made it back to his own team. "Eh... Bring it on!" The two continued to state one another down and Momoi reached over to her brother and grabbed onto his hand, her eyes full or worry as she looked at Takara on the court. "Takara..." She muttered and Naoki's lips pressed into a thin line, his mind racing at the thought of Aomine and Takara dueling one another on the court. '_Takara..._' Both teams got into their positions and Izuki was handed the ball by the referee, his eyes immediately landing on Takara who nodded, ready to his pass.

The 'Eagle Eye' player quickly tossed it over to the blue haired girl and once it was in her grasp, she held it in the middle of her palm and prepared a beautiful yet quick Fouette turn and allowed the ball to soar across the court and right past Wakamatsu who screamed when it almost hit him. "What the hell?!" He screeched and Aomine's eyes widened at her pass, never seeing a type of pass like that from her before and the crowd gasped when Kagami caught it right in front of the basket. "_That's...!_" Shouichi started with shock, watching as the red head prepared for his shot. '_The cross court pass we saw against Shuutoku!_' He thought as he watched Aomine speed down the field after Kagami, the crowd starting to shout from their seats. "Wow! That pass!"

"But... Aomine's fast too!"

"Ha! I knew you'd catch up!" Kagami shouted with a smirk as he tossed the ball over his shoulder and into Hyuuga's awaiting hands as Aomine leapt in front of him to block the shot. "Eh?!" The Touou Ace started in surprise as Hyuuga smirked, preparing himself for a shot. "Kagami isn't shooting... Nice!" He started with a chuckle and the three Seirin freshmen started shouting loudly for him to shoot, causing him to twitch in annoyance as the ball soared through the basket. Of course he was going to shoot! "Its... It's here! The first point of the second half!" The three shouted happily, but quickly stopped when they saw the deadly look in their captain's eyes. "Shut up and don't be all wishful for me, freshmen! When I shoot, just get ready to celebrate!" Hyuuga snapped and the three all shook with fear, nodding their heads multiple times. '_He's dangerous!_' They all whined in their heads and Sakurai looked at Hyuuga with a bit of awe. '_This guy is crazy... Just then... He knew whether it would score or not the moment he released it..._'

One of the Touou players scoffed as he jogged after the ball that was bouncing in front of him, after spotting Shouichi a few feet away he prepared to toss the ball. Once it left his fingertips, Shouichi in position, Takara appeared between the two players and caught it against her chest before the two could blink, most gaps being heard from the audience. "Crap!" Shouichi shouted as she tossed the ball around her back and into Izuki's waiting hands. '_I'm an idiot!_' He scolded as the other player looked just as shocked as his captain. '_I couldn't feel her! I heard rumors about her... Just lower your attention and you'll forget she's there!_' Izuki then performed a perfect lay up shot and the score for Seirin was brought to 43, Touou 59. "Keep scoring!" The benched Seirin players shouted as they jumped up from their benches. "It sure if different with Takara!"

"Nice!" Izuki said with a smirk as he rubbed the top of Takara's hair, the shorter girl rolling her eyes with a small smile as they jogged back to their side of the court. '_It really is different... With Taka on..._' Aomine silently thought as he slowly turned toward the blue haired girl who was about to job past him. "You haven't changed Takara..." He started, causing the short player to stop and look over at him. "You're still like you were in secondary... Exactly the same... How disappointing." He told her bluntly and she narrowed her eyes, knowing he was trying to get under her skin. "You still think that you can beat me, just like that?" He asked and she nodded, taking a step forward until she was standing right in front of him, her eyes looking up and locking with his own. "That's exactly what I think. This is my basketball." She told him as she moved past him and back to her spot, not noticing the dark smirk that appeared on Aomine's lips at those words...

The ball was passed back onto the court and after a few moments it was back in Izuki's hands, Takara appearing right behind him and he immediately caught on to what she was planning. '_We can easily change the flow of the game now!_' He thought as he tossed the ball over to her, watching as she prepared herself for her acceleration pass. '_Go! The Acceleration Pass!_' Takara pulled back her fist and brought it at the ball, her fingers inches away from the ball and ready to punch, but she didn't notice the voice at the side of the ear. "Sorry... But I know everything about your basketball, Takara. Misdirection, eh? Who do you think catches the most of your passes out of all the people you've played with?" He questioned and her eyes shot open as she punched the ball, but gasped when Aomine appeared in front of her and blocked the ball with his palm.

"Your pass... Will never get through!" He shouted with a loud chuckle as he watched her horrified expression, everyone on the Seirin team not being able to believe what they had just seen. "WHAT?!" Kagami shouted as Riko jumped to her feet, trying her best to let her voice come out with words. "H-HOW?! He blocked the pass intended for Kagami!" She cried and with that, the dark skinned freshman turned his back to Takara and sped down the court with her right behind him. One by one, Aomine easily manuerved his way through Izuki, Hyuuga and Mitobe, coming to the basket where both Kagami and Takara were waiting for him. "Impossible! He went through three players!"

"Kagami, Takara! STOP HIM!" The team shouted as both players jumped in front of Aomine, but he only grinned and allowed his chest to bump against the friends as he dunked the ball over their heads, both falling to the court in front of him. '_He... He beat 5 players... No way..._' Riko thought in shock as she watched Aomine land back on the court, standing in front of the fallen Kagami and Takara. "A pity... You have never changed the way to play since secondary school... And on chance means no improvement. In the end, Takara, your basketball, cannot defeat me." He told her as he stood over her, placing his foot on the other side of her fallen form and staring down at her wide eyes. "With the way you play now, you'll only be met with defeat by my hands." In seconds, he bent forward and tightly gripped her chin in his fingers, not noticing the wince that left her lips when he held her so rough. "Give it up, Takara... You will never win."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Seventeen: Battle of the Aces**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Eighteen: He's A Monster**_'

* * *

Hello everyone! I am so so so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out! I feel so terrible and I hope that you all can forgive me! I have been super sick the past few weeks and I am still not better, my coughing has gotten worse and I think I've went through about four tissue boxes now which is a little scary for me... My mom thinks that I might have Pneumonia and that is definitely not a good sign or a good thing to hear. I'm working on getting a doctor's appointment soon so hopefully it won't be as bad as we think! Pray for me guys! I want this darn sickness to end and leave my system alone! Aahh!

But... On a lighter note... Chapter Seventeen is finally here! Yay! This chapter is a little longer than normal so I hope that can make up for it's being late! As well as the fact there is Aomine/Takara interactions as well and more memories from the 'Generation's' mind sets! Hope you enjoyed that part! This chapter was especially fun to work with because Aomine is such an intense character and having him interact with Takara is tough to write, but also such an enjoyment because he is back in her life again even though they are on opposite ends of the court. I also noticed that I had less reviews from the last chapter and I hope that I'm not losing you guys! I know the last chapter had a lot of basketball plays but it is part of the storyline as well as the original plot! So I hope this chapter was definitely an example of that!

Also, I would love love love to thank those who did review chapter sixteen! You guys are amazing! You bring so many smiles to my face! Thank you so much **Soul Vrazy**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **MsPreciousForPink**, **hiyomi**, **hitomi65**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **AliceXShunMEGAFan17**, **Guest**, **TheAiko1996**, **StarsEternal**, **hiwatari170**8, and **gigi323**! You have were such great support and your comments mean the world to me! Thank you for sticking with me and keeping my spirits up! Also! My birthday is tomorrow too! Yay yay! Oh man I'm so excited! It's finally hereeee! Woot! Knowing me since I'm still sadly a little sick, I'll be pushing out chapter since I'll be hanging out at home ahaha! But I send you all lots of love and please read, review and comment! Can't wait to hear all of your thoughts! Lots of love!


	19. Sting of Defeat

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Eighteen: Sting of Defeat_

* * *

~ * '_**The cruel reality that Takara's basketball cannot win dawns on Seirin...**_' * ~

* * *

Aomine tightened the grip on Takara's jaw and smirked when he heard her softly cry out at the pain he as inflicting on her. "That's it. Whimper, Taka. You know that no matter how hard you fight, you will only be met with sorrow." He whispered as he leaned closer to her face and his smirk grew when she growled at him despite her pain. "Still got that fire in you? Hmm. Good." With a quick tug, he pulled her up to her knees from her jaw and listened to her cry out again at the pain when his face leaned in closer to her. "That way you can watch as I put it out."

"Aomine!" Aomine narrowed his eyes at his interruption and glanced over Takara's head to see a seething Kagami glaring over at him. "Let go of her." He demanded and Aomine rose an eyebrow at his question. "Are you giving me orders?" He asked and Kagami growled, perking the Touou player's interesting. "Oh you are? Interesting." With a smirk, he tossed Takara back and heard her wince when she hit the court floor again, Mitobe being the one to rush to her aid and place his arm around her shoulder; watching angrily as the dark skinned player started to walk away from the Seirin three. "Is that any way to treat your old teammate?" The red head asked with a snarl and Aomine stopped dead in his tracks, Kagami continuing.

"Cause if I remember she used to be your shadow. How does it feel to watch her play with another light?" He asked and Takara glared over at her teammate as she gently rubbed onto her jaw. "Kagami, stop." She softly hissed and he ignored her, watching as Aomine turned around to stare over at the red head with narrowed eyes. "...No matter what you think, Takara will never be able to play with you the way she did with me." He said and watched with a smirk as Kagami's eyes grew at his words. "You will never be able to bring her out of her box, only I can could do that and no one else every can." With that he turned back around and moved back to his side, the red head feeling his fists shake as his words replayed over and over in his head.

"...Leave it alone, Kagami." Takara said after she was helped back to her feet by Mitobe, who still had his arm around her waist as support just in case. "He is just trying to get into your head and mess up your game. Ignore him." He knew that she was right, but he still couldn't help the anger that continued to radiate inside of him at the idea that he and Takara would never be the perfect team. "...Fine." A small smile appeared on Takara's lips before it vanished, allowing herself to glare over at Aomine before she moved back to her position with her teammates, knowing that now she had to do her best in order to defeat Aomine. Playing normally wasn't going to cut it now...

* * *

"Fourth quarter begin!" The third quarter came and went quickly and now that the fourth quarter had begun, everyone in the audience sat in silence as the came continued, Kise's eyes wide with shock as Midorima shook his head. "Such a huge difference in points..." Kimura muttered, Kasagi and Takao both sitting with large eyes as Otsubo sat with his arms crossed. On the scoreboard sat the scores of Seirin at 51 with Touou in the lead at 82. Takara had the ball in her possession and punched the ball across the court, but gasped when Aomine once again jumped in her way and sped past Kagami as if he weren't even there. The red head did his best to block the Touou freshman, but Aomine just tossed it over his shoulder without looking at the basket and everyone watched as it went in, scoring another point. "WHAT?!" Kagami shouted as Aomine smirked over at him, moving back down the court. '_He shot while turned around?! This guy's basketball is getting even crazier!_'

With a slight wince, the Seirin freshman turned around to continue playing but Riko was quick to catch his movement. '_Kagami looks injured...?! Is it the leg? Now way! It was healed and bandaged already too... It shouldn't have become that bad so fast... Crap! It's the..._' Without even finishing her thought, she tugged Tsuchida off the bench and moved over to the head table, the man nodding at her request. "Seirin requests a player change!" He shouted and Tsuchida finished his quick stretch before calling out the red head's name. "Kagami!" But Kagami was too shocked to even move after hearing his name. "What... Again?! There's nothing wrong with the bandages!" He tried to argue but Tsuchida wasn't going to go against his coach. "Just get out..."

"I'm fine! And if I'm out, the game... Right now..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Riko shouted, shocking everyone on the court, even Takara. "GET OUT NOW!" Some of the Touou players, including Aomine stopped and watching as a scowling and shaking Kagami left the court to sit on the benches, Riko's eyes widening as she took a good look at his legs. '_...I was right. He's been unconsciously avoiding the use of his bandaged leg... causing the other leg to handle all the pressure. I can't use him anymore and the tournament isn't even over yet...!_' Both Seirin school mates stood silently on their side of the court and the Touou coach seemed to be catching on that he couldn't play anymore. "The break is almost over." He started, turning back over to the Momoi twins. "Momoi, have you figured out a way to shut down Takara?" He asked, not noticing the twitch of Naoki's shoulders at how he phrased his question. "What are we going to do?"

"...No..." The female twin started, staring down at the clipboard in her lap. "In my opinion, there is no need anymore..." A soft sigh left Naoki's lips and glanced over at Takara as he ran his hand through his hair, watching with worry as she took deep breaths and tried to wipe the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "...Eh... Kagami looks bad." Wakamatsu muttered as he jogged next to Sakurai to keep their muscles moving during the break. "Doesn't he look like he's ready to kill?" He asked the auburn player who only squeaked in response. "Eh?!" The blonde rolled his eyes and took another look at the red head as he continued. "Maybe they saw the huge difference in skill, or their hopes of winning are next to none. Besides, all the players who guard Aomine... No matter what, in the end, they lose their will. To be honest, even I wouldn't know what to do if Aomine was against our team. But even when Kagami is soundly defeated like that. You could still see that he radiates fierce anger."

Sakurai jogged silently next to his senpai and Wakamatsu shrugged his shoulders as they passed Aomine, not realizing that the dark skinned player was listening. "At a time when they usually give up, he's stronger than ever. This is the first time I saw somebody like that." Aomine narrowed his eyes over at the red head before getting handed the ball by the referee to pass in. '_Let's see how well you do without your light, Taka._' He thought with a smirk as he tossed the ball over to Wakamatsu, thoughts running through Takara's mind as if they were in a race. '_What can I do... What can I do... I have to do something! I can't let me team give up! Not like this!_' She shouted in her mind as she watching Izuki still the ball and pass it to Hyuuga, who was quick to shoot without thinking because of Sakurai's speedy defense. '_Damn! Hyuuga!_'

Wakamatsu was able to steal the ball after the ball missed and hurried back Mitobe, who scowled as he chased after the blonde. "...Izuki." She started, catching the second year's attention. "Stay here." After watching his eyes grow wide with her request, the blue haired female sped down the court and ended up right behind Wakamatsu without a blink of the eye. Right as he was about to shoot, she using the muscles in her legs and jumped, quickly knocking the ball out of the blonde's hand. "What?!" He shouted as the ball left his fingers, watching with surprise as Takara landed and quickly ran around her to grab the ball, dribbling back the other way and through her teammates and opponents. "CATCH HER!" The blonde shouted and Aomine growled under his breath, being quick of his feet and turning around to chase after his old teammate. "Takara!" Hyuuga shouted with worry as the dark haired skin player hurried in front of her at the half way line, stopping her from continuing and giving a dark smirk as she stopped. "Whatcha gonna do, Takara?" He taunted, chuckling when he noticed her eyes narrow at him.

"You know you can't pass me." Aomine took a quick step forward and tried to swipe the ball from her hand, but his eyes widened when she suddenly vanished from his eye sight. "What...?" He whispered but noticed that she didn't leave, she had let her body weight collapse underneath her and landed in a deep straddle split, punching the ball right through his tall legs and into Izuki's awaiting arms; the Eagle Eyed player performing a perfect lay up and giving Seirin two more points. "Waah! TAKARA!" Huruhata and Fukuda shouted as they hugged onto one another, tears threatening to fall from their eyes as Riko jumped up from her seat with a large grin. "Yes, Takara!"

"Takaraaa!" Takao shouted with glee as he jumped out of his hair, punching his fists into the air, continuing to cheer as a smirk rose to Otsubo's lips as her move. "A little minx she is." He said and Kasagi chuckled, brushing his blonde hair from his face. "A minx indeed." A top of the stands, Kise let the deep breath he was holding out and smiled down at Takara as Midorima smirked, impressed by her quick thinking. Back on the court, a deep growl left the dark skinned player's lips as she moved back to her feet, glaring up at Aomine before jogging back to her position. '_Taka..._'

"Ball!" Kagami shouted from the bench as Sakurai tossed the ball over toward one of his teammates, but Takara was quick to appear and snatch the ball before anyone could breath. "Damn you!" The Touou player shouted as he tried to swipe at the blue haired girl, but she only tossed the ball over his hair and cartwheeled out of his way before catching the ball and moving down the court. "Get her!" Shouichi shouted as he raced after her, trying to ignore the words from the audience that surrounded them all. "Did you see that?!"

"Look at her go!"

"She is a machine!"

"Go, Takara, go!" Shouichi scowled and ended up behind the blue haired girl and tried to swipe at her and the ball, but she ducked under his arms and tossed the ball up again before back summersaulting under his legs and smirking as he moved over her without realizing where she had gone. After catching the ball once again, she punched it across the court and into Hyuuga's hands where he shot from the three point line and scored. "SEIRIN! GO! GO!" The next two minutes went on and Takara continued to steal, move and pass her way up the scoreboard along with her team, running under the ball as Mitobe tossed it from their basket and everyone watching as she performed a few front flips before grabbing the ball in the air and dunking it above Wakamatsu and another player's head, who both fell to the ground in surprise of her jump and almost hitting them. "SEIRIN! SEIRIN! SEIRIN!" The audience started to chant as the black haired Touou player growled up at the smaller girl when she landed in front of him, not looking at him before she turned and prepared to run back to her side. '_You aren't getting away so easily!_' He shouted in his head after Wakamatsu already stood up and moved down the court to prepare for the toss, the player reaching out to grab her without thinking of the consequences.

His hand shot out and tightly gripped onto the bottom of her long ponytail when she tried to run from the basket and she cried out in surprise and pain when she was tugged back from the force on the back of her skull. "Takara!" Hyuuga shouted when he noticed the tug and growled when she fell backwards onto the court next to Touou's number 5 who immediately jumped her when she hit. "Little blue brat!" He started to shout while holding her shoulders to the ground in a pin, ignoring the constant shouts and whistle blowing coming from the referees around the two. The blood had run to his head and there was no stopping him now in his mind set, even when he rose his hair preparing for a punch. "TAKARA!" Kagami shouted as he jumped up from the bench, his towel still over his head even as he stood ready to attack, but it was already too late. The punch had landed and a loud crack was heard as his fist slammed against the female player's nose, red splattering against the court. "TAKARA!" Momoi immediately shouted in a panic as she tossed her clipboard against the court and jumped from her bench, Naoki already speeding from his spot over to the two.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Izuki shouted as he grabbed the back of the Touou player's jersey and literally tossing him off of his friend, the black haired player landing roughly on her shoulder with deep grunt. "Takara! Takara!" He shouted as he bent down next to her, his eyes widening when he watched her slowly sit up, her hand pressed against her nose as blood dripped through her fingertips and onto the front of her jersey. "Move! Move! Move!" Riko screeched as she pushed her way through the players, dropping to her knees in front of Takara with a towel a water bottle in hand. "Oh god... Takara, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked frantically and the blue haired female groaned before saying five, which was the correct number.

"Good, you haven't lost too much blood. Press this against your nose." The brunette instructed and Takara shook her head, surprising her teammates who circled her. "It needs to be snapped back, otherwise the blood will keep coming." She stated and all their eyes widened at her words. "W-what? Snapped back? Takara, I don't have to snap it back!" Riko cried and the blue haired girl groaned again before fully sitting back up, Naoki pushing his way through some of the Seirin players to get to Takara. "Takara!" He shouted and everyone was shocked to see him drop down on his knees in front of the blue haired female, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Stay still." He told her softly and she quickly nodded, trying her best not to cry out as Naoki immediately snapped her nose back into place with another loud crack, winces being heard from Seirin. "Thanks." She muttered with slight pain and he nodded, grabbing the towel from Riko and starting to pour water on it's soft material. "You're lucky I was here." He told her with a slight smirk and she rolled her eyes, her hand pressed against her nose to block any extra blood that could still be trying to escape. "You're good with bones."

Before Naoki could place the towel against her face, it was swiped from his hands and everyone gasped when they saw that it was Aomine who had taken it. "Aomine?" Naoki said with surprise as the dark skinned player dropped to his knees in silence, his eyes darkly narrowed as he took a good look at Takara's bloodied face. His eyes momentarily softened as he reached forward to press the damp towel against her nose, trying to keep his cool when he heard her wince at his touch. "...Give her some room." Riko decided to say after a long silence, standing up from her spot seeing as she couldn't help her teammate with Touou members not letting anyone touch her. "I said give her some space!" Hyuuga, Izuki, Tsuchida, Mitobe, Sakurai and Shouichi all moved back at her words as Wakamatsu angrily dragged number 5 over to their bench, allowing their coach to yell at him for his reckless behavior and the red flag he received for the rest of the game. "Takacchi!"

Kagami was surprised to hear Kise's voice coming from the stairs next to him, but he knew he had to grab the blonde's wrist to keep him from going any farther. "Let go of me!" He shouted back at the red head who only tightened his grip. "You can't go out there, Kise." He said and the blonde only growled at him. "You can't tell me what to do, damn it! That is Takacchi out there hurt now let go!" Kagami narrowed his eyes at the blonde and both felt growls erupting from their throats, causing Koganei to gulp and scoot away from the two tall players. "Keep your cool, Kise. Kagami has a point." Midorima said as he walked down the stairs after the two, ignoring the whispers around them as the three tall men stood together on the court floor. "Oh my god! Do you see who that is?"

"It's that model Ryota Kise!"

"Those two are 'Generation of Miracle's' players!"

"Ryota Kise and Shintarou Midorima! What are they doing here?"

"I never thought I would see them this close before!"

The whispers continued to echo around them stadium which only caused Midorima to roll his eyes in annoyance. "We can't cause a bigger scene, Kise. This is not the place." Kise only growled in response as Midorima narrowed his eyes, he knew himself that he wanted to rush over to Takara's aid and protect her from all the wandering eyes of the stadium, but having too many people on that court trying to help would cause rumors which she didn't need to deal with. Not after Teikou. "We will see in less than ten minutes when the game ends. Be patient." He snapped and the blonde scoffed, tugging his hand out of Kagami's grasp, but choosing to stay still next to the bench. "Good. Now come on." The two moved from the court talking in harsh whispers and Kagami rolled his eyes before turning back to see that Aomine had stood up, a bloody towel in his hand.

"It's over..." A voice stated from the audience, most of the males staring to go back to talking about the game other than Takara's injury. "It was one-sided from the start, no matter how good that number 11 is. I can't watch anymore." A growl was heard from some of the Seirin player's as Aomine took a quick look over at the scoreboard, seeing that Touou was at 93 with Seirin at 62, most of the points gained thanks to Takara's quick ideas and movements. "No matter how much they fight, it's impossible." The dark skinned player shut his eyes and tossed the bloodied towel into Naoki's hands when he stood up after him, giving his best friend a strange look. "...The winners and losers were determined faster than I thought." Aomine finally spoke, the dark smirk reappearing back on his lips as he stared down at Takara, who glared right back up at him.

"Your great passes are now useless, your stamina is long gone after that last jump you did to score and Kagami is benched. Plus your nose was just broken and blood covers the front of your jersey. Everybody's hopes are all dashed, now even you are simply another tired member of the team. I won this one, Taka." He told her sternly, Naoki glaring at his best friend before looking down at Takara who kept her eyes on her ankles. "Takara..." He muttered, but was surprise when the blue haired girl pushed herself up from the ground, her eyes full of determination and still narrowed as she stared up at Aomine. "...It's not over..." She stated and he could only scoff at her. "You can't win basketball just by one amazing counterattack. Your chances now are not even better than one million and-"

"...When the possibility of winning is 0, that's because the players gave up. Even if other people think it's meaningless, it's disgusting for me to quit, even when the possibility is 0. Therefore, I will never give up!" She shouted and everyone's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, no one ever hearing her yell since the day of her accident. Aomine could only stare down at her in shock as Kagami gave a small smirk from the bench, Hyuuga sighing with a small smile. '_Heh... Guess that means we can't substitute her... How could we lose in attitude to a bunch of freshmen?_' He thought before turning over to the freshmen and Koganei sitting on the bench in silence, causing him to groan. "Hey! Are you guys dead or something?" He demanded with an annoyed face and the group chuckled before giving smirks of their own to their captain.

"FIGHT UNTIL THE END!" Koganei shouted as he wrapped his arms around Huruhata and Fukuda. "The guys on the court still haven't given up yet, we can't stand by silently." He said, the benched players all nodding slowly at his words.

"...Yeah. **DEFENSE**!"

"Fight for every point until the end!" Hyuuga shouted to his team with a smile.

"**DEFENSE!**"

"That's a given." Izuki responded back with a smirk, Mitobe nodding in agreement. "**DEFENSE**! **DEFENSE**!" Aomine finally dropped back down to reality from his shock and chuckled as he shook his head down at Takara. "I agree to only one thing you said." He told her as he watched Hyuuga take the ball ready to start the game again and take the free-throw points for Takara's injury. "Giving up easily is stupid."

* * *

'_**Nobody gave up. Everybody fought together until the end. Even so, the scores were dragged apart bit by bit. No tears- That day, we overwhelming... Lost. Touou 112, Seirin 65.**_**'**

* * *

"Let's go, Takara. Line up." Hyuuga said as Takara grabbed a new damp towel from Kagami, nodding her head slowly as she moved toward the center line. "...Yeah." As she moved down the court, she and Aomine locked eyes for only a moment before they past one another, Takara shutting her eyes with slight pain as she stood with her team, Momoi and Naoki watching with worry in their eyes at Takara's loss. "112 to 65. Touou High wins! Game set!" The referee shouted and all ten players stood across from each other, all thanking the opponent for the game. "THANK YOU, GOOD GAME!"

"Double our points... Ah!" Takao mumbled from his seat in the stands, subconsciously rubbing his nose where Takara's was broken earlier. "Touou in strong! If Seirin lost this bad, aren't we really screwed?" He demanded of his captain while grabbing onto his sleeve, Kimura rolling his eyes before hitting the side of his head. "Shut up, idiot!" He shouted, earning an 'Ow!' from Takao. "You can't simply judge like that against Midorima, Kagami was the barrier." Otsubo explained, but in his head he was thinking something else. '_But we're meant to guard that #5... He's a dangerous guy... As we expect from the Ace of the 'Generation of Miracles'._'

"I can't believe I'm so bored, I watched this whole match. Come on, Kise."

"So fast...!" Kise shouted in surprise at Midorima's bluntness, watching the sharp shooter start to leave the hall. "You know, aren't you sort of shocked?" The blonde asked, watching as Midorima turned to look over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "If you have time to worry about me, go worry about Takara instead." He explained, catching the model's interest. "Eh?" He muttered and Midorima continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "Takara's style of basketball is completely useless against Aomine, this will have a huge impact on her mindset. Furthermore, Seirin is a rather young team. Wanting overnight revenge is not easy. Let's just hope it won't affect their next two games."

* * *

"ALRIGHT! WE COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED THE FIRST OPPONENTS!" Wakamatsu shouted once his team was back in their locker room, but it seemed that he was the only one cheering at their victory. "Shut the fuck up." Shouichi told him after placing his towel over his shoulder, Sakurai nodding with agreement even though he was surprised at his captain's harsh words. Momoi leaned against her brother's shoulder as Naoki had his eyes shut with his arms crossed over his chest, taking a deep breath as he thought back on Takara and how she could be feeling. "Alright, just hurry up and rest, and think about the mistakes you made this game." The coach started, loosening his tie with a sigh as one of the benched Touou players began to talk with a smirk.

"And we thought Seirin was sooo strong." He started with a chuckle, everyone doing their best to not listen but with his words, it was hard. "Especially that #11, she was incredibly weak. She was still trying to fight in the end even after getting her nose broken. Good job on that by the way. She probably has some mental issue or something. It's it better to give up earlier?"

Before he could continue bashing on Takara, Aomine had his hand gripped at the neck of his shirt and lifted him from his feet before slamming him into the lockers. "**A bastard who's benched should shut the fuck up!**" He growled darkly and the Touou player felt all the color leave his face as he began to shake against the dark skinned player's disturbing look. "Aomine! Stop it!" With a growl, Aomine dropped the player to the floor and stormed out of the locker room with both Naoki and Momoi watching him with surprise. "Ah... What the hell..." The player mumbled as he held his neck, both twins looking up at one another before back at the door that Aomine had just slammed. '_Aomine..._'

* * *

In the Seirin locker room, Kagami was slamming his fist against a few of the lockers, his shoulders shaking as he thought back to their loss. "Damn it..." He growled as Hyuuga stared over at him. "Stop it, Kagami. Wake up!" He told the freshman who snarled before pulling away from the lockers to sit on the bench. "That's right! We still have two more games! Now is not the time to be depressed!" Riko shouted to her team, but Izuki had to turn away from her. '_We understand that, but it's still very hard to accept..._' The brunette could tell that her team was depressed at their loss and she didn't know what to do to make them feel any better. But she knew she had to at least keep their spirits up for their other two games. "We'll think about our mistakes later! Just go rest! And Kagami, you'd better go to the hospital! Takara go with him!"

"Eh..." The red head groaned as everyone started to file out of the locker room, leaving the shadow and light alone. "Let's go, Takara." He started as he put on his jacket, turning to see Takara sitting in the corner silently, staring at one of the lockers. "...I guess this is out limit. Honestly, I thought we'd play pretty well... But in the end, it was still shit. I guess against sheer skill... Just cooperation isn't enough to win, eh?" He asked her and her eyes shot open with shock, listening as the red head left her alone in the locker room with those words eating away at her heart... ' _"Just cooperation isn't enough to win, eh?"_ ' With a scowl, the blue haired girl grabbed onto her bag, his words bringing her back into memories with Aomine and Kagami.

' _"The only one who can beat me is me." _

_ "I promise you, we'll defeat Daiki."_

_ "Then let's do it. And let's wake him up from his dreams." _

_ "We'll talk about it after you beat me."_ '

Thinking back on those memories, Takara bit onto her bottom lip and felt as he body trembled, the effect of the loss finally hitting her when she made it into the hall. She slammed her fist against the wall and had to lean into her arm to keep her up as she shook. They shouldn't have lost. They had the determination to win... So why did it end this way? With another slam with her fist, Takara chocked out a sob and slowly felt two arms circle around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle and warm embrace. "It's okay, Takacchi. Let it out." Kise whispered into her ear as she chocked out another sob, the blonde moving her basketball back from her shoulder. "Let it out." After her bag hit the ground, Takara allowed her ways to break down and she turned around in Kise's arms, wrapping herself around his neck and allowing him to lift her from the ground and into his arms. She softly began to cry into his neck and he sighed, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other gently rested against her head. Midorima himself was leaning against the wall opposite of the two as he watched his little treasure cry at her loss, both 'Generation of Miracle's' players unsure of how to completely console her...

* * *

"_**We kept practicing hard in the two days left, but the loss against Touou still left shadows of doubt. Without Kagami playing, the team was disorganized. Takara also had a change in attitude, and the once reliable passes were filled with mistakes. Fighting for our lives... We narrowly lost to Meisei on our second day. Meisei 79, Seirin 78. For the third day, Touou won again for a perfect record. **_

_** If Seirin won, then all the teams would have a win and two losses, and there would have been a slight chance. But even if we gambled everything for the last match... The challengers will not always win. Senshinkan 96, Seirin 78. We lost... And our progress to the nationals was halted... But... It didn't end there. When we lost... It also meant a whole new start... Which meant... Working towards a new challenge!**_"

* * *

" _**'We will defeat the 'Generation of Miracles' and become the number ones in Japan.' That is what Kuroko Takara and Kagami Taiga vowed when they met. And with their basketball club, Seirin, they aimed for the Nationals. In a training match, they won against Kaijou High, which had a player from the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryota. And at the preliminary round for the Inter-High, they challenged two of the three Big Kings of Tokyo in a row. After defeating Midorima Shintarou of the 'Generation of Miracles', they moved on to the Final League. But against the Ace of the 'Generation of Miracles', Aomine Daiki, they lost overwhelmingly. And thus crippled, Seirin High School couldn't play to it's fullest in the remaining matches. And just like the year before, they were ruled out in the Final League.**_"

* * *

The next week, Kagami hadn't shown up for practices and everyone had guessed that it must have been because of the injury to his legs so it wasn't talked about. Takara on the other hand, had come to practice with a small taped bandage over her nose and was told that it would heal just fine thanks to Naoki snapping it back into place for her. Although the team didn't want her to practice and hurt herself, the blue haired girl wasn't going to have it and went to the girl's locker room to change without another word to her team. After changing and changing her bandage, she met up with her team on the court and heard Koganei talking about their practices. "Oh shit, that's definitely going to increase the schedule by 3 times. Or 1.5... No, 2?!"

"We'll triple it." Riko said with a grin and Takara watched as all the boy's souls slowly started floating from all their bodies at her words. "We'll die...!" Hyuuga whimpered and Riko rolled her eyes, Koganei trying to take breaths to keep himself calm. "Tri... Triple?! For real? No way... We just had a match behind us..." He begged and a small twinkle appeared in her eye. "Eh, quadruple?" She questioned with a smirk and they all shouted at her in unison. "TRIPLE SOUNDS FINE!" After chuckling, she placed one hand on her hip while the other held onto her whistle. "C'mon! Let's start the training! Being depressed won't do us any good!"

"Yeah!"

"Assemble. Eh. Takara is skipping?!" Hyuuga shouted in shock and Takara could only blink since she was standing right next to him. "I'm not skipping." She told him and he jumped at the sound of her voice, but his eyes starting to gleam when he spotted her. "Oh, good! It's been a while since this last happened!" He said and Takara rolled her eyes with a soft smile, her captain was strange one. An hour had passed and the team were already sweating up storms with the drills and practices they had been doing. They started a 5-on-5 game and Takara used one of her special passes against Hyuuga and got it into Huruhata's hands, who made a nice lay up. "Aahh!" Koganei shouted in anger for missing the ball, but still rubbed Takara's head at her nice pass.

'_I was worried, but everyone's doing as usual. Takara seems fine too..._' Riko thought as she looked at her team, but noticed that Takara's eyes were dull as she played and that the team wasn't as active as they could be. '_...Or not. They tried so hard and still couldn't make it to the Nationals. They all aren't into it...' I guess instant recovery is impossible... I guess it takes time._' She thought with a small sigh, looking up at the cloak before pulling the whistle from her chest and blowing it, watching as her team stopped their game to look over at her. "Assemble!" The brunette shouted and the boys put away the basketballs before all moving over to stand in front of their coach who had now placed both her hands on her hips. "Guys... You remember what we did when you joined?"

She questioned and suddenly everyone twitched as the memory ran through all their minds. ' _"You will shout your goal for this year! If you can't do that, I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked!"_ ' The color immediately drained from all the male's faces while Takara scratched the back of her neck, it didn't really count for her it seemed. "We are... Going to do that?!" They all shouted and Riko could only smirk. "Don't lose next time, understood? Winter is cold when naked." She said and everyone seemed to be confused at what she meant, what did winter have to do with basketball? "...Eh? Winter...?" Fukuda muttered as Huruhata shrugged his shoulders, also unsure of what their female coach meant.

* * *

"_**The three big high school tournaments: The Inter-High in summer, the Nationals in Fall, and the tournament in Winter. The Nationals have a unique nature for the competition between prefectures. The Inter-High decides the best high school. And the Winter Tournament, held in December in Tokyo, decides that year's ultimate strongest team. The National high school basketball championship tournament, also known as...**_"

* * *

"The Winter Cup! Everything will be decided there!" She exclaimed and everyone stood silently at her words, thinking about the Winter Cup and how they could come back from the bottom... "I see... If we win that..." Fukuda muttered and Izuki brushed his bangs from his face. "It's our last chance." He said, taking a look at Hyuuga who was frozen stiff. "We were pretty desperate before too, but if we lose in the Winter Cup too, she'll seriously make us walk naked in the show!" He said and all the males started to twitch with fear while Riko blushed happily at the thought. "Which means," She started. "It's not over yet. Even more, it just starts now!"

"But it's on the same level as the Inter-High, right?"

"After all... That will be pretty hard..."

"For that, Hyuuga. He's coming back soon." Riko said, catching Hyuuga's attention. "Teppei, that is." She finished and Hyuuga twitched at the name. "Eh... For real?" He questioned with slight shock and Takara could swear that she had heard that name before... She just didn't know where... "Well, that's reassuring... But, you know. There might be problems." Izuki said with a slight smirk and Huruhata was beginning to grow very curious on the mysterious name. "Hey, senpai. Who is Teppei...?" He questioned and Izuki turned back to the freshmen group. "Ah, right. You first years haven't met him yet. We don't have a number 7, right? That's his number. He was our Ace."

"EH?!" They all shouted in shock and even Takara was surprised to learn this new information. The old Seirin Ace... Why... Why did all of this seem so familiar...? "Shit, it's already time to leave." Riko said as she took a look at the clock and noticed that it was five minutes to seven. "We'll talk about this later." She said and all the males nodded. "Okay, let's hit the shower." Everyone could agree on that. "Yeah!"

* * *

**One Week Later...**

* * *

"I'm interested in Teppei." Izuki admitted as he pulled off his work out shirt, looking back at Hyuuga who had just tugged his own off. "But is Kagami alright?" He asked and Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders, unsure. "You're right. Haven't seen him for a week." Koganei could only roll his eyes at this. "Well he's supposed to rest. Though we told him to come and watch." He said, causing Hyuuga to twitch a few veins to pop on his face. "No matter how hurt he is, he's got pretty big guts to skip out on his team." He growled. "Next time, he's done for...!"

"Do you know anything, Takara?" Koganei asked after he watched the blue haired female walk into the locker room to grab a basketball from the rack. "Hmm?" She asked as she grabbed the ball, repositioning her back over her shoulder. "About Kagami. Since he's been skipping practices. You're classmates, right? And you even sit next to each other." After hearing the question, Takara remained silent and everyone slowly leaned in, curious to hear what she would have to say. "...No. We don't talk." She admitted and the whole team was shocked to hear that answer. "Not once in a week?!" Hyuuga demanded and she blinked. "Yeah." She answered and everyone sighed. '_Obviously, since she isn't the one to start a conversation._'

"Damn... Just ask him something!" The captain asked and he blinked when he noticed a small fire flicker within her eyes at his request. "Sorry. Lately it's a bit hard to talk to him." She said as she left the locker room, leaving her friends to stand in silence and listen to her feet click against the ground as she moved down the hall way. "...Will she be alright?" Izuki asked after he was finished changing, Hyuuga being the one to answer. "You mean Kagami?" He questioned and Izuki shook his head. "Well, him too, but... I think, Takara has been acting a bit weird lately. Don't you think she doesn't fit well... To someone like Kagami..."

"Eh? Really? Though she seems to be in good form? Why do you understand her? It's Takara we're talking about." A few asked and Izuki sighed, tossing his bag over his shoulder as they all left the locker room. "No, I'm not really sure. I just feel that way. She seems to be different every since we lost to Touou." He said and Hyuuga groaned, adjusting his glasses as they walked. "First Teppei, then Kagami, and now even Takara. There is no end to our worries." The Seirin captain grumbled and Huruhata decided to ask another question. "Senpai... That Teppei... What's he like?" He questioned curious. "Hm? Ah, Teppei. He's... A weirdo." Hyuuga said seriously and the freshmen trio seemed to be shocked at his answer. "EH?!" They all shouted and he continued. "But also our benefactor. Since he got us into basketball." He finished. "EEH?!" They all shouted again and Hyuuga rolled his eyes at their surprise. "Also, he's the one who started the Seirin high school basketball club."

* * *

After leaving the locker room, Takara decided to head back to the basketball court to practice a little on her own, but the fire in her eyes continue to dance across the dull color they had become. '_That we are equal, means I haven't grown at all._' She thought, thinking back to Aomine during their game. ' _"With your basketball, you cannot defeat me."_ ' With a small growl, Takara placed the ball within her hands and decided to practice her shooting; she let the ball fly from her hands but it bounced against the rim and bounced to the floor much too her disappointment. "Ha ha ha. Just like I heard. You really can't do anything besides pass." A new yet familiar voice said, Takara's eyes widening at his voice. "I got a video of the game from Riko. Ain't it good? At least I like your way of playing."

He said, picking the ball up from the floor as it rolled to his feet, a smile on his lips as he stared at the back of Takara's head. "You're not wrong. You just lack the experience. Right?" He asked her and the blue haired female stood silently, contemplating the words he was saying to her. "...Who are you?" She decided to ask and he chuckled, the small female hearing the rustling of what sounded like a candy bag. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Teppei... Want some candy?" The name 'Teppei' once again shot a Takara and she gripped onto the front of her shirt, trying to figure out why that name kept haunting her... "What kind of candy?" She questioned and he laughed again. "I like you. Chocolate covered pretzels, my favorite." When he noticed her shoulder's twitch, he smirked at her reaction, shaking the bag behind her. "Want someee?" He taunted and with a sigh, the blue haired girl finally turned around and Teppei's eyes widened as did hers when they finally got a good look at one another. "

"You..." He muttered with surprise and she just stood silently, her mouth dropped slightly as she tried to come up with any words that could help her speak to him again. "Y-you..." She finally mumbled and he chuckled softly, something dancing across his eyes as he looked at her. "Copycat." He said playfully, causing a small smile to appear on her lips. "So, Teppei?" She said and he chuckled. "Kiyoshi Teppei." He said while extending his hand, Takara taking it to shake. "Kuroko Takara." She told him and he smiled, releasing her hand and putting it into his pocket. "I'll admit that I'm surprised. When I watched the video form the game, I thought that the girl on the tape looked familiar, but now seeing you, I know you are the one I met in the hospital last year."

"I'm surprised to see you again." She admitted, watching as he tossed another chocolate covered pretzel into his mouth, the snack taunting her. "Last year for my final check up I went in and noticed that you weren't in your room anymore. So I figured you must have been discharged." Teppei chuckled and she was confused at his reaction. "I wasn't discharged, I had been moved into another room but never got to tell you because I didn't know the last time I saw you. It was disappointing." He said, locking his eyes with hers and Takara felt her heart skip a beat for a moment, but she wasn't sure why... "I'm gonna get discharged next week from the hospital, so I thought I would drop by."

"...Is your injury doing better?"

"You could say so. Better than before. I've had a long time for it to completely heal, but I still have to be careful. But yeah, dropping by. And when I was taking a look at the gym, I saw a somehow worried pretty girl." He said, before his face turned completely blank and serious. "Not that I give a damn about your worries." With Takara narrowed her eyes at him, he laughed and winked at her. "Just kidding." The blue haired girl could only roll his eyes and he continued. "But... I have expectations of you. Since you're interesting." He admitted, catching Takara's interest. "Basketball in a general sport, the influence one player has is pretty big. Dramatically said, it's fine to have five scorers. But humans have strong and weak points, that's why there are different positions. The sixth player is a specialist. Though... I haven't seen such an extreme specialist like you before. The only thing you have mastered so far is intimidation. But..." He started, as he grabbed the basketball from the ground and prepared himself to shoot. "The one deciding if that's your limit, is you."

Takara's eyes grew at his words and watched as he took a shot, trying not to chuckle when it hit the rim just like hers had. "Grr." He grumbled, turning back over to her with his hands now in his pockets. "Looking objectively at yourself, coming to a conclusion and putting it into action, is quite the feast. But, maybe the conclusion was too perfect? We're still high schoolers. Have a bit more faith in your skills. But that was just me talking to myself, see you take week, Lil One." He said with a wink as he left toward the door, Takara noticing that he was about to step on something. "Hey..." She started, but was too late when the crunch was heard. "You're stepping on your candies." She finished, causing him to groan loudly. "Aahh! I just bought them!" Finally, a laugh escape the blue haired female's lips and Teppei looked back at the sound of her laugh, thinking how it reminded him of the sound of chiming bells... "...Prepare yourself, Lil One." He said, allowing his eyes to lock with her blue ones again. "I won't play easy on you."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

* * *

"Sup!" Kagami shouted when he made his way into the gym, surprising the team when he voice echoed the walls. "Yo, Kagami! Your leg is alright, again?" Izuki asked, being the first to recover. "Yeah." With a nod and smile, Izuki brought his basketball back onto the court and Hyuuga was the next to speak. "Your leg aside... Show up at practice!" He scolded, but was only met with silence so he continued. "Did something happen?" He asked and was shocked to hear the next words that came out of the red head's mouth. "...I'm sorry." This only caused him to twitch. "That's what I can't stand! If you're apologizing, at least do it properly...!"

"Sup!" A new voice added and Riko smiled when she heard him. "Ah!" Turning to the door, she noticed that Teppei was there, but he was wearing his basketball uniform instead of work out clothes. "C'mon, let's start practice." He said seriously, but everyone was only staring at him with blank expressions, Riko not as pleased as she was a few moments ago. "Ehh... It's been a while, Kiyoshi..." A few second years mumbled but Teppei only grinned. "Yeah!" Hyuuga however, wasn't going to stand for this. "Why are you in your uniform?!" He demanded and the tall second year only continued to grin. "Been so long, I just wanted to raise the tension."

"Are you really serious?! Are you?" After yelling some more, mostly Hyuuga doing it, Teppei finally changed out of his uniform and put on his work out clothes, moving back to the court to talk and introduce himself. "Due to some stuff, I was in the hospital since last year's summer. And was resting due to rehab after an operation. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. 193cm, 81kg and my position is center. Howdy." He said, introducing himself to the freshmen who were all starting at him in awe. '_He's the guy who started... The Seirin basketball club...?!_'

"Teppei! You alright already?" Riko asked happily and he nodded. "Yeah! Fully recovered! I'm a bit behind in skills, but it's not like I just slept all day while in the hospital." He said and Izuki seemed interested. "Did you learn something?" He asked and Teppei nodded. "Yeah. Hanafuda. From the old guy in the same room." He said proudly and was once again met with silence and black expressions. "So what?!" Hyuuga shouted and he chuckled. "It's interesting." He admitted and the others were quick to yell next. "That has nothing to do with basketball!"

"Ah, but I have one thing to say." Teppei said as he started to talk again, Takara noticing that Kagami was starting to get very annoyed of the new second year. "Well, it's just something I fetched at the hospital. The three years of our high school life, so by really fast. So we have to do what we do seriously. Our goal, of course is... Where again?" He asked seriously, again met with the same stares and expressions. "Huh?" One muttered and he continued. "No, I mean, where is the Inter-High held?" He explained and Hyuuga groaned with a popping vein. "It changes every year, and we lost there already! What we are from right now in the Winter Cup!"

"I see! Then where is the Winter Cup this year?"

"The Winter Cup's place never changes! It's always Tokyo!"

"Ah I see! Good, good!" Teppei said happily and the freshmen could still not believe who this guy really was... '_The guy who created the- Eeehhh..._' They all thought in unison as Takara shook her head with a smile, Kagami still very much not impressed. "Well, if you wanna climb a mountain, you obviously aim for the top. But you gotta enjoy the scenery too." He said and Hyuuga sighed heavily, moving away from the commotion. "What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Izuki asked. "No, just... He never changes. That's why I don't like him."

* * *

"Shit, I'm totally late." Koganei muttered as he jogged to the stadium, opening the door after adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "To think I would fall asleep during Literature class. What a failure. Yo- Aah!" He shouted with surprise as he fell to the ground when Kagami dunked the ball right above his head, missing him barely but hitting Huruhata in the process. "Foul! Hey, Kagami, what're you doing?!" Riko shouted after she blew her whistle at the red head. "You're too forceful, look around you more!" She instructed but was given no response as he moved back to the other side of the court. "Hey... What's up with that? Isn't he too nervous?" Koganei questioned to Izuki, who only shrugged his shoulders. "Koga... Well, you see, Kagami... Ugh. At first I thought it was because he was concentrating so hard. But it seems to be something different now. Instead of saying he plays selfishly, I would say he returned to his style from back when he joined the club. It's almost as if he is playing alone, and not relying on anyone."

Takara could also tell that something was going on with Kagami's playing style and Riko was thinking it as well. '_Hey... What's wrong, Kagami?_' She thought as Teppei watched the red head silently. '_...? Well he certainly has power... But it's different from what he showed on that video..._' After looking at the red and over at Takara a few times, he smirked and moved over to Kagami to talk. "Hey, Kagami. Got a sec? I also wanna play a fast game, but I don't think you have to get all wild. Just because an upperclassman returns. Therefore... How about we make it a challenge? 1 and 1. Betting it on the Ace position and the light to Takara's shadow." He said with a smirk and Kagami's eyes were quick to grow wide and shoot over at the tall second year. "What?"

"Kiyoshi?!" Izuki shouted with surprise and Hyuuga groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's why I don't like him!" He said and Takara couldn't help the shocked expression that was plastered on her face at the bet that Teppei was making... "Always going full power, a basketball freak, stupid, and always plotting something." Hyuuga finished with a scowl, noticing that the smirk hadn't left Teppei's lips after making the bet. '_But what are you really planning, Kiyoshi?_'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Eighteen: Sting of Defeat**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Nineteen: Her Apology**_'

* * *

Here we are everyone! Chapter eighteen! Mwha~ I left it on a cliff hanger! Again! Especially now that Kiyoshi has entered! :D Yay Kiyoshi! I know that the Touou game went much faster than the other ones, but you gotta think back to the story and how Touou did crush them... Well, Aomine did but that is besides the point! But there was also more Aomine/Takara interacting here and you could probably tell that Aomine sometimes has a hard time staying away from her when he knows she is injured hur hur~ Wait till they meet again. And damn you Kagami! Why you such a jerk? I love you, but grr. At least she gets Kise and Midorima love, that definitely helps. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay in updating! I've been practicing living at the hospital lately haha, but do not worry because I am now healthy and no it was not pneumonia! (THANK GOD!) Woot woot!

Thank you all for your kinds words too and wishes to feel better. As well as the sweet birthday wishes! ;_; You all are the best and so fantastic... I love you all! Love love love! And of course I'd love to thank the amazing reviewers! Thank you **hitomi65**, **MsPreciousForPink**, **Sorrowfulchild**, **Soul Vrazy**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **suicune4ever**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **Aiko Yamazaki**, **nwyd**, **hiyomi**, **Rikio**, **SphereShadow**, **gigi323**, **Raine Amorial**, **hiwatari1708**, **Windy**, **akito**, **StarsEternal**, and **Nikooru-sama**! Thank you all so much for the continuous support! As well as the awesome people who continue to watch and fave the story every day! I love receiving the little emails from the site relating to the story... I really couldn't do this without you all! Be ready for chapter nineteen to pop out soon and please read and review my dears!


	20. Her Apology

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Nineteen: Her Apology  
_

* * *

~ * '_**Their talent... Can make or break their team.**_' * ~

* * *

Silence. That was all that could be heard around the Seirin gymnasium after Teppei's challenge. No one knew that to say... They could only listen and wait. Takara herself stood behind the rest of her team, also unsure of what to make of the situation. How could Kagami handle this? That was all she could wonder. '_Teppei...?! What is he planning?_' Riko thought to herself as she looked between her new and old Ace, the smirk not leaving Teppei's lips as he waited for Kagami's answer. "What did you just say?" Someone else finally muttered, others starting to follow. "For real?"

"Betting the uniform..."

"Kagami and Kiyoshi-senpai are... Going 1 on 1?" Huruhata muttered as he gripped onto his hair, looking between the two tallest players with worry. "...Hmph. I'm fine with that." The red head finally answered, surprising the rest of his team. "But aren't you handicapped?" He asked bluntly before narrowing his eyes. "I won't hold back." His words only caused Teppei's smirk to grow. "Of course. I wish for that." Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest and took a good look over at his old teammate, wondering what was going through his head. '_Going against Kagami after one year absence of playing basketball is just reckless... But..._'

* * *

Over at Shuutoku, Takao had been checking out a few old newspapers from the year before and stopped when he stumbled upon an article about Seirin. "Otsubo... Who's Seirin's number 7?" He questioned, catching his captain off guard. "Number 7?" He repeated and Takao nodded. "When I brought the DVD back into the club room, I found an article around Seirin from last year's monthly basketball magazine. And there was one guy I have never seen before." He said as he showed Otsubo the magazine, the captain finally understanding who he meant. "...Him, huh. He played center last year for Seirin. Before number 4 and 7 were an inside-outside team there. But for some reasons, they weren't in the Final League. If they had been, we might have not faced such a devastating loss... No... We have have even won."

'_Huh?! Last year... Wasn't that when Takara and Kagami still weren't here and Seirin just started the club?_' Takao thought with surprise, before turning over to Midorima to hide his expression. "Again with that... Just how much are guessing? Right, Shin-chan! Not like you would know." He joked, but didn't expected the sharp shooter to shut his locker and turn back to him as he wiped some sweat from his neck. "...I know." He answered which caused to Takao to almost scream out with surprise. "I just played against him once, but I remember. It was like when Seirin played against Touou. In front of an overwhelming power, he, like Takara, didn't give up."

"...Wait a sec. Isn't... that weird?" He started, but then something in his head clicked and he snapped. "IN THE END, YOU WATCHED THE FINAL LEAGUE AFTER ALL! YOUR 'I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT', MY ASS!" He shouted and Midorima quickly realized his mistake, turning back to his locker. "...My house was just near." He answered but Takao wouldn't have it. "IT'S OPPOSITE! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

* * *

Back at Seirin, Kagami and Teppei were on the court in a heated match, everyone on the team watching intently; not wanting to miss a single second of the game. The ball was now in Teppei's hand and he easily manuerved around the red head, causing Koganei to shout out in surprise. '_Though I'm taller... He's faster!_' Kagami thought as he hurried after the second year who was about to do a lay up. '_...But._' Kagami jumped into the air and smacked the ball out of Teppei's hand, the second year surprised at his height. "Oh!" '_So high...! If you see it from so near, only then you realize what an amazing jump he has._' Teppei thought as he landed back on the court, the others on the sidelines not being able to hide their words. "Wow...!"

"They both don't give in... Equals...?!"

'_Kiyoshi is amazing after all. He just got out of the hospital but still can take on Kagami..._' Hyuuga thought with awe as he watched the two players. '_...But... Kagami has the upper hand after all..._' But there was something else that felt wrong about Teppei's movements, and it seemed that Takara had caught it as well because she was watching the match with narrowed eyes. '_But what's this feeling...? Kiyoshi's movements..._' He thought as Teppei wiped some sweat from his chin, staring over at Kagami who was dribbling in front of him. "Fuu... Harder than I thought." He said as he tried to swipe the ball, but Kagami was quick to pull back and speed around him to the net. "He pulled away?!" One shouted as Teppei tsked under his breath. '_Shit, my reaction was late... But._' He thought as he hurried back and jumped in front of Kagami's shot, not going to let a freshman get the best of him. "It's not over!"

Izuki could immediately tell what was about to happen and allowed his eyes to widen as Kagami turned his body in the air around Teppei and ducked the ball over his head, scoring his victory. "What?!" The light brown second year shouted as the ball fell to the group, everyone's jaws all dropped at the dunk. "Wow! A dunk from behind him?!" Huruhata shouted, Fukuda shouting next. "Its... Kagami's win!" The two players stood facing one another and Teppei sighed, placing his hands on his hips with a sigh. "Fuu... You got me! It's my loss. As promised..." He started with a smile, patting the first year's shoulder. "The Ace position goes to you."

"...Yeah." Kagami answered without much enthusiasm, Takara catching it and watching as he started to leave the gym with wide eyes. "Hey...!" Riko shouted after him but he only ignored her. "...Then... I'm going ahead." He announced as he shut the door, silence once again staying within the gym. "Wha... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KIYOSHI?!" Riko shouted with annoyance as she hit him with a large paper fan that Koganei had made her. "Well, he as really strong."

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU?!"

"Can't be helped. I can't use my discharge as an excuse... That's my current level." He said sadly and Hyuuga only scoffed with annoyance, catching Teppei's attention. " 'Current level' my ass. Don't play dumb and look down. I thought something was strange during the match." He said as a vein appeared next to his eye. "You're wearing your indoor shoes, idiot!" He shouted as he pointed as his old friends feet, everyone staring back at the second year with wide eyes. "EEH?! He moved like that with them?!" They all shouted and Hyuuga groaned. "Damn... Don't tell me you lost on purpose."

"...Oops."

"SO CALM!" He snapped and Riko groaned, leaning against the wall as she snuck to the court floor. "Geez!" Takara was surprised at how calm the second year was about his loss, but it didn't help stir her mind away from Kagami and how he had been acting... What in the world was going on through his head?

* * *

Two Days and practices had past and Takara noticed that Kagami hadn't changed since the 1 on 1 with Teppei. He had continued to ignore her and wouldn't touch any pass that she would give to him, even if he was the only player on her side open. As much as she didn't want to say anything, his attitude was completely pissing her off. He had pissed her off so much one day that she decided that she would call into practice and say that she had a gymnastic routine to practice and couldn't put it off. Which was the half truth. She did have a competition coming up for her gymnastics team, but it wasn't until the beginning of summer so she could wait a little longer but Kagami's attitude brought her to the gym instead of Seirin that night. The blue haired female put on a pair of white footless tights, three sports bras, tight dance shorts and a purple tank top and walked out of the locker rooms to the slightly abandoned gym. Tuesdays were always slow nights and that was when she preferred to come, so it worked out perfectly.

After putting some chalk on her hands and bottoms of her feet, she moved over to the balance beam and placed her palms on the top, hopping onto the beam with ease. Once she stood on the beam, she performed a quick arm routine and cartwheeled forward before performing a beautiful back flip and sticking the landing. '_Stupid, Kagami... Who does he think he is?_' she thought to herself as she did two front flips forward and then stood in a graceful arabesque before a third. '_This isn't the Kagami team, this is Seirin!_' Two more flips were done before she landed in a hand stand and let her legs fall into a deep straddle, letting her elbows bend and pushing out her chest so that she see the wall in front of her as she balanced, her back a nice and deep arch. '_I have to do something about him... The way practices are going now is never going to help us defeat, Daiki... No matter how badly we want to beat him and Touou._' Once her routine was finished, she performed multiple flips off the beam and landed perfectly, taking a deep breath before she moved over to grab her water bottle to chug. '_Let's see if anything changes this week._'

* * *

Finally, a week had past since the 1 on 1 with Kagami and Teppei and Seirin was preparing for a practice match with Tokushin High, but things were playing out a little different than usual... "I don't give a damn about you being in the top 4 in the prefecture of whatever..." One of Tokushin's players said, another one speaking next with a snarl. "But don't look down on us." He said and the trio of freshman were shaking in their qleets at how everything was playing out... "Hey Huruhata..." Fukuda started, Kawahara biting his tongue to try and not speak at all as he twitched in fear. "It's true. We first years wanted to play too. So we brought our uniforms."

"...Yeah. But, isn't this... overdoing it?" He brunette questioned before the three looked at their left to see Kagami and Takara standing right next to them, both seeming to be unaffected by the other team. "The starters are all first years!" They shouted in unison, causing the other high school to twitch at their words. "Now they really did it." One said, thinking the three were trying to get under their skin with fighting words. "We're gonna send them back to kindergarden!" Another said and the there felt the color leave their faces as the disgusting faces Tokushin's players were making. '_Ewww..._'

* * *

' _"Starting tomorrow we'll have practice games for 3 days straight." Riko announced to her team, all of them seeming surprised at her words. "Practice games? So close before the summer vacation? Why...?" Izuki questioned, Riko smiling at him. "To get you better in your roles! And the summer vacation will be fun too with more practice games. Hee hee." She said happily as her team only groaned, knowing that it would be torture that summer... "To win these games isn't the only priority. I want you all to be aware of your plays." She told her team and they all nodded. "Yes!" After they all moved back onto the court, Teppei took his opportunity to speak with her alone. "Hey, Riko... I have a favor to ask."_ '

* * *

"Coach, what's the meaning of this?" Koganei asked as he and his fellow second years all sat on the benches, watching the first years on the court. "He wanted to see the first years play..." Riko started with a sigh, looking over at Teppei from the corner of her eye. "No matter what..." She finished and Hyuuga groaned, finally knowing the reason behind Riko's choice. "Teppei! What's with you?" He demanded and the second year was too excited for the match that he didn't answer. "Mhm, I get it." Koganei said with his famous cat like smirk, Mitobe looking over to listen with interest. "I bet we'll lose this game. Lately, Kagami's play has been too egoistic. We can't win like that." He explained, the others all listening carefully as Koganei's words, he was making perfect sense... "So he's letting them lose on purpose. To teach them, that you can't win a game alone. Right?" He questioned to Teppei, who started to think on his words.

"...Takara." Kagami started as the short female started to move to her spot, stopping when she heard her name. "You don't need to pass to me anymore." He told her bluntly, her eyes widening at his words. "...Eh?" She started softly, Huruhata, Fukuda, and Kawahara all turning white at the red head's words. "WHAT?!" They all shouted, the brunette freshman thinking in a panic. '_Kagami is really strange lately! Is he going at it alone!?_' The blue haired freshman let Kagami's words process through her head before she turned away, feeling a sting of pain in her heart as his question of her. Not sure how she should be feeling about it... "...Okay." She finally answered, the red head nodding and moving away from her, the trio looking between the two with worry and uncertainty... "Takara... You okay?" Kawahara asked and she nodded, giving a small smile to her teammates before moving to her spot in silence.

"I see! Great deduction!" Teppei said after he put thought in Koganei's words, the cat like second year shouting out in surprise. "HUH?! Eh... No... I mean..." He started, trying to explain that it what he thought Teppei was trying to prove all along, but the light brown haired player interrupted. "Well... It's not unreasonable... That Kagami, he's being so stupid, he won't realize if we just tell him, right?" He asked his team, all of them starting at Teppei with blank faces. "Eh, yeah..." Koganei muttered and he only continued. "Though to me, he never appeared troubled or doubted. Rather, the one who needs to realize... Is Takara." He explained, all their eyes widening before they turned back to the game in front of them, watching as Kagami sped down the field and dunked the ball.

As the game continued, they all noticed that whenever Takara had retrieved the ball, it would be going to any other player than Kagami and the red head never made an opportunity for her to pass to him. Kawahara took his chance to do a lay up after he was passed too and scored, Riko biting her bottom lip as she watched. '_They are doing better than I thought... Takara's movements aren't bad either... But... The score isn't increasing as I want it too._' She thought as she turned to the scoreboard and saw that for the fourth quarter it was Seirin 32, Tokushin 34. '_Is it because the teamwork with Kagami isn't as good? ...No, that's not it at all..._' The game finally ended with Seirin winning by two points, but as the rest of her team celebrated, Takara decided to stay out of it and moved the locker room to change before her team could.

* * *

After the practice game, Riko and Teppei decided to head over to MAJI burger for some lunch, but the brunette female could only stare over at her old friend with suspicion. "...What are you up to?" She finally questioned as she took a sip of her soda, her eyes narrowed at Teppei. "Hm?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face as he waited for her response. "Suddenly challenging Kagami to a 1 on 1, then letting the first years play... What are you planning?" She demanded again and he chuckled. "Why does everyone think I'm always plotting something? I just wanted to test our abilities in 1 on 1. I swear. As for the game... It was, for that... I wanted to let Takara know." He explained, Riko raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Right now, Takara's play..." Teppei started with a small smile, shaking his head as he tapped his finger against his chin; thinking back at the little blue haired female on his team. "Is at it's limit..."

The brunette's eyes widened and he continued. "Positively said, her kind of play is the 'supporting others' style. The other four get stronger or weaker accordingly. But speaking negatively... You can call it the 'leave it to the others' style. If the result had been worse than I imaged in that game, it would mean the first-years are less capable than the second years. With that current style, she can only hope for the others to get stronger. Since she doesn't seek big chances in her own style. What's needed to break down this wall, is to abandon that style. And create, a new style for her!"

* * *

While his two friends sat in MAJI Burger to eat, Hyuuga had returned back to the Seirin gymnasium to practice some of his three point shots. '_Since I didn't get a chance to play, I'm still full of power. Guess I'll double my throwing practice today..._' He thought to himself with a soft sigh, pulling another ball out of his basket to prepare for another shoot. "Okay." He said as he bent his legs for the shot, not noticing that Takara had appeared at his side. "Hey..." She called, almost causing Hyuuga to jump out of his shorts as the ball shot out of his hand and far away from the hoop. "WHAA! Takara! Don't do that!" He shouted at her as he tried to calm his rapid heart beat, taking a few deep breaths as well. "...I need to talk to you..." She told her softly, his eyes widening with surprise as he turned himself fully to her, wondering what she could be needing to talk about...

"All right... What is it?"

"...I'm at my limit, Hyuuga."

"...Huh?!" Hyuuga started with surprise, not believing the words that had just co me out of Takara's mouth. "Limit...?! More importantly... Why?" He asked, the blue haired player sighing before continuing. "Like this, I'll just drag down Seirin. Therefore... Please make Kiyoshi a starter." She said, almost slightly begging in her voice. She didn't want to give up her position, but with Kagami's attitude and her not being able to perfect her current style... There was nothing she could do. "Man... And when you finally take the initiative to start to talk, it's this..." He started, a vein popping on his cheek as he the blue haired female across her back. "Don't get cocky, brat!" He shouted, causing her to stare over at him in confusion. "Removing you from the starters? Have you ever thought about those sitting on the bench? So don't give me that shit. If you're serious, go to the coach."

"But..." She started, but he wouldn't let her finish. "No is no." When he was met with silence, he gave a soft sigh, his eyes softening at her expression. "When we started the club, Kiyoshi's style was over the top center. He was the tallest and we were all still newbies and could only rely on him. What Kiyoshi is best at, is to support the other teammates. The Point Guard position. But for the sake of the team, he took the center position. At the same time, he felt the limit of the position he wasn't used to. Then some day..." He led off, chuckling at the memory of a younger Koganei bringing up an idea that seemed absolutely absurd at the time, Takara blinking at his chuckling...

* * *

' _"Then... Just do both?" Koganei suggested to his teammates, the others staring over at him with blank expressions, Izuki being the first to yell at him. "That's impossible! They're too different!" He shouted, the cat like freshman not getting what he was saying. "Eh? Really...?" He asked, causing Tsuchida to groan and reply next. "The center is right at the front under a basket, a power position! Point guard is exactly the opposite. Farthest away from the basket and a supervising position!" He explained and Koganei still seemed confused. "Then just do the supervising under the basket."_

_ "What's that?!" They all shouted at him and Teppei could only burst out laughing at everyone's shocked expressions of Koganei's idea. "Wa ha ha ha ha! You got a point. No need to be fixed on one. I'll do both!" He agreed happily, Hyuuga's jaw almost hitting the floor. "WHAT?! KIYOSHI!"_ '

* * *

"Since then, Kiyoshi combined the center and point guard positions and created his own style. And thanks to that, we advanced to the Final League. You and Kiyoshi are different," He started with a soft smile, looking back over at the blue haired female who was listening to him intently. "But is that really the only thing you can do?" He asked, watching as her face fell at his question. "Well, I'm not forcing you into anything. So I'll stop now, but... If you really wanna quit, then at least talk with Kagami. He's at the park. With a ball." He told her, smirking slightly at her surprised expression. "We talked after the match today. Seems like he has done some thinking. He told me, '_Till now, I was saved by Takara countless times. So I want to take a bit of distance for now. Takara won't let it end like this. And I also want to get stronger, no matter what._' He believes in you."

Takara couldn't help the expression that was plastered on her face... She didn't think that Kagami believed in her... Why didn't he ever tell her...? Why make her figure this out alone...? "But he's really clumsy." Hyuuga continued, smirking as he grabbed one of the basketballs, knowing that she was about to run and find her tiger like friend. "...Excuse me... And thank you, Hyuuga!" She shouted as she started to move, Hyuuga chuckling at her movement. "Done already?"

"YES! Thank you!" Takara yelled back as she hurried out of the gym and ran through the school as fast as she could, she had to find Kagami. Thinking back on the words that he had told her, he only wanted to help her improve, just like he was trying to improve himself. The two of them are one player, but they both have their own unique talents that help them be the light and shadow of the team. And inside herself, she was starting to feel absolute guilt... There was something that she never told him when she first met him... And if she didn't do it now then she would never forgive herself for the horrid lies that she had filled him with... "Kagami!" She shouted once she arrived at the park close to the school and her house, the red head freshman looking back at her with surprise as she breathed heavily from all her running.

"...Takara?" He called, wiping some sweat from his face as he turned to her fully, noticing the heavy breath she was doing. "Can we talk for a bit?" She asked, the red head sighing as he rubbed the side of his head. "...What's up?" He questioned and blinked when he noticed the blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry." She started, confusing him even more. "I hadn't really thought that far. Where should I start..." She admitted, causing him to twitch. "Hey!" He snapped and she held up a hand for him to stop, only annoying him further. "Please wait for a bit."

"You're thinking it up now?! ...Damn. Hm." He scoffed as he tossed her the basketball in his hand, her eyes widening when she caught it. "Since you're not doing anything, let's play while you think." He offered as she narrowed her eyes, but still took off her school swear jacket and placed it on a bench nearby, nodding as she accepted his challenge. The two played for a bit before Kagami couldn't handle it anymore, he had scored another dunk and Takara was way out of breath. "Okay, 14th point." He said and she groaned. "Um, please cut me some slack. I can't think like that."

"I'm already going easy! You're just too weak. Reminds me when we first played, it was like this too!" He said and she gave a slight shrug, knowing where he was trying to go with his words. "When I got to know your real power, I was shocked... perhaps... I'm a shadow player, remember?" She asked and the red head didn't answer, only turned back to stare at his smaller friend who looked right back up at him, their eyes locking on one another's. "...Hey, there has been one thing bothering me since then... Why did you choose me?" He asked and Takara almost felt her heart stop at his question... But he had to know the truth...

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I have... To apologize. I lied to you." She admitted, watching as his eyes grew wide at her confession. "During my time in middle school, I got my 6th player uniform." She started, but Kagami only stared at her blankly. "I know. You were the trump card of the 'Generation of Miracles'." He said and she shook her head. "That's not quite right. That position was entrusted to me, but I wasn't trusted. ...No. More precisely... I lost their truth. In my first year, I was just a normal player with no advances. Only in my second year I got off the bench with the 6th number. At that time... I think they still trusted me. But everyone evolved like Daiki... And their trust decreased. That's because the more 'they' evolved, the more they came to just trust in themselves. In the last seconds of a crucial game, the pass to me didn't come. 'They' decided it by themselves and we lost. So truth is... It didn't have to be you, Kagami. I just wanted 'them' to acknowledge my way of basketball, by making use of you..." She explained, almost afraid to look into his eyes to see how he was feeling about her confession. She didn't want him to hate her...

"...Man. And here I was wondering why you would say. It's just that shit." He started, chuckling as a dark smirk appeared on his lips, Takara not liking how he looked at her in that moment... "I always felt it. Besides, 'they' and I are the same. I wondered why you, who denied 'them' and quit Teikou, would pair up with me. Or rather, I accepted it. Everyone has his or her own reason to play basketball. I'm not really..."

"NO." She shouted, causing him to stop and turn back to her, never hearing her yell at him before... "You're already wrong, Kagami. In all the games until now, you always believed in me. Also you imaginative training I looked at earlier, was for the purpose of playing together with everyone. Your words after our loss, weren't words of farewell like I had thought... But words of short separation, to get stronger individually. To match two even greater forces; to ascertain our victory. Hyuuga told me. So... Let me correct myself." Takara started as she took a step to the red head, placing her hand on his upper arm as she continued with a slight smirk. "I'm glad I came to Seirin. All the seniors are nice. My classmates, who try hard together are also nice. You believed in me. I'm not longer the Kuroko Takara of Teikou. I'm Kuroko Takara of Seirin High school!"

She shouted at him, the red head's eyes grower wider and his heart skipping a bit at the determination in her eyes. "I want to become, together with you..." Another skip. "With everyone, Japan's number one, not just making someone Japan's number one. For that purpose I'll get stronger and defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'." After gathering himself back together from the inside out, Kagami chuckled and smirk over at his friend. "...I had that goal from the beginning. Besides, you got it wrong again! It's not 'want'! We will become number one!" He shouted back at her and she smiled softly, nodding her head. "...Yes!" The two then gathered their belongings and took off from the park, Kagami's habit of routine coming back to walk her home every night. "Takara... What will you do, after you get stronger?" He decided to ask her, curious.

"I don't know."

"HEY!" He snapped, listening as she chuckled. "But I will definitely find out. Until the Winter Cup, that is." She promised and he shook his head, another slight smirk on his lips. "Idiot. Stop saying stupid stuff. I'll get stronger too. I'm gonna leave you behind if you slack off. Let's get stronger quickly, and show them in the winter, the reborn Takara's basketball!" Kagami vowed and Takara nodded, pounding her small fist against his large one with a slight smirk of her own. "The reborn Light and Shadow." She vowed and he chuckled, rubbing the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "The reborn Light and Shadow." He repeated and before she could speak again, she noticed a ring dangling in front of his chest. Something she had never seen before... "Kagami..." She started, not hearing an answer but knowing that he was still listening. "Where did you get that ring?"

She asked him curiously, feeling his body tense against her side before he stopped walking completely, her body halting with his own. "Kagami?" Takara called, looking up at him to see that his jaw had tensed and a few beads of sweat dripping down his face. "...It's a long story." He said, sounding forced and Takara narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Can I know?" She asked, hoping he would say yes but he only shook her head much to her displeasure. "Not now." He said, letting his arm fall from around her shoulder as he took a few steps ahead of her. "It's personal." Placing his hands in his pockets, he looked up to the sky and Takara chuckled. "Are you pulling a me?" She questioned and he chuckled at her words, looking over at her from his shoulder. "I guess you can say that."

"All right then, Kagami. I'll be patient." She said as she placed her hands behind her back and skipped over to the tall red head. "You waited for me and I'll wait for you. Sound fair?" She bargained and he smirked, rubbing the top of her head again, which she allowed. "Deal. Now come on, let's get you home." The blue haired female nodded, but before Kagami could take a step, she hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck much to her surprise. "Whoa!" He shouted in surprise, more of how high she could jump then her actually jumping on his back. "How did you get up there?" He questioned with amusement and she scoffed. "Gymnast, remember?" Her answer only made him roll his arms. "Good point. Alright fine, but if I am carrying you, you hold the ball." He said and she agreed, balancing the ball between her chest and chin as Kagami carried her own.

Something about this position between her and Kagami made her think that she had done this before... But not with the red head who was under her. With a soft sigh, she leaned closer to the back of Kagami's head and looked at the cars that past by as he walked. She didn't want to admit it... But... She missed Aomine... And she hated it. She had promised herself that she would never forgive him until he came to her first to speak about the past. But something was telling her that she might be the one to break her own promise... And that was what she was afraid of... '_Damn it... Daiki..._'

* * *

' _**We safely survived the end of the term test. The club founders Kiyoshi and Fukki also recovered from their shock of our big loss. And- It's summer vacation. We finally started working toward the Winter's Cup. **_'

* * *

"This year, we'll hold two training camps, one at the beginning at end of summer vacation. One at the beach and one in the mountain." Riko announced happily as her team met up with her at her father's gym for practice since school was out. The second years seemed scared at her words while the first years looked at one another with confusion, were their senpais okay? "The goal this time is to prepare for the qualifications and to over come our weaknesses, which we've been made aware of in the last game. And since we're lacking members, stamina is important for us. So we'll increase the amount of jogging in our normal training."

"Once the vacation is over, the qualifications for the Winter Cup is around the corner." Hyuuga started next after Riko was finished, all ears and ears turning to their captain. "We have to make full use of this vacation. Let's get into the mood!" He shouted, smirking at the determination in his teams eyes at his speech. "Over and out! Dismissed!" He shouted again and the team nodded, bowing their heads before moving to gather up the supplies to pack away. "Thank you!" Izuki moved over to Riko to tell her Takeda-senpai called for her and she left the gym, Takara starting to push the cart of a small scoreboard behind Kagami. "Ouch!" The red head shouted as he felt the blue haired female bump into his leg, two balls being held in his arms. "Ah, sorry."

"Don't give me that. Look forward properly!" He snapped and she rolled her eyes, the two starting to bicker. "Somehow, they're back to talking to each other, but they're only fighting?" Koganei commented, Tsuchida speaking next. "Will they be fine...?" He asked in worry as the two freshman continued to bicker, Kagami throwing his hands up in annoyance as Takara smirked. "Yeah, I guess." Teppei said with amusement as Koganei spoke again. "Kiyoshi... But Kagami didn't even throw one pass today?" He told the old Ace, who only shrugged. "Well, that's just for now. In winter, he'll be back." Izuki and Hyuuga both smiled at Teppei's words and nodded, the Eagle eyed player turning back to his captain. "Well... That's good." He commented, but noticing something spark in his friend's eyes before he shouted out loudly, shocking his team. "EVERYONE! ASSEMBLE AGAIN!"

After getting over the shock and loudness of Hyuuga's voice, the team all returned back to their captain to see what he wanted to talk about. "What's going on...?" Kawahara muttered over to Fukuda, who shook his head. "Wasn't training over?" Hyuuga waited until the muttering amongst his team stopped before he spoke up. "Listen... You all heard about the training camp just now, but... right now, we're facing a great crisis. Since we're holding two camps this year, we reserved cheap inns. And we'll have to cook for ourselves. That's where the problem starts. Our coach will do the cooking!" He explained and practically all the color drained from the second year's faces while the first years once again seemed confused... "Eh? She... Shouldn't?"

"Of course not! You saw her sweet lemons before, right? Basically..."

"Aaahh! WE'RE DOOMED!" They all shouted in unison while Teppei tapped a finger against his chin. "Her cooking already passes the boundaries of eatable." He said and now all the color drained from all their faces. Then we just have to cook it ourselves...?" One asked but Izuki sighed. "I would like to do it... But the training schedule is so hellish, no one will be able to move after! We might die!" He said and Takara and Kagami only looked to one another, both slightly shrugging their shoulders at the new information. "Our stomachs are made of steel, I think we at least can survive." The red head said with a smirk as Takara rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her own lips. "BOTH OF YOU GO DIE!"

* * *

After Takara suggested that they give Riko a chance to prove her skills in the kitchen, the next day the Seirin team asked to rent out the cooking classes kitchen and the challenge had begun. "Okay, coach. Are you ready?" Takara asked and Riko smirked, an apron over her neck and her hair pulled back with a cloth hat. "Leave it to me!" With that, the brunette started her mission as the males and Takara conversed amongst one another. "...Tasting meeting?" A freshman asked and Hyuuga answered. "Takara's idea. Just a cover-up. We can't tell her 'you suck at cooking, practice more!' We'll taste it and give her advice, so she can improve." He explained and everyone seemed to like the idea, Kawahara looking at the second years. "By the way, can you cook?" He asked.

"A bit." Izuki said.

"Not really." Koganei said next.

"No." Hyuuga said bluntly, Kawahara chuckling nervously and moving back to his chair. "The best one is probably Mitobe. How about you, Takara?" Hyuuga asked in curiosity, the blue haired female turning back to him. "I won't lose a challenge at boiling eggs." She said as a joke, but the others seemed to think she was serious and turned away, her staring at their backs blankly. '_Thanks, guys. I was joking._' She thought before kicking Kagami under the table who was trying not to burst out laughing at his teammates reactions to her one joke. "Shut it, Kagami. Or I'll never cook steak for you again." She challenged and he stopped, a smirk appearing on her lips as her victory. "Damn you..."

"What are you talking about?" Riko asked as she turned back to her team with a smile. "The first dish is done... It's curry!" She said as she started pouring the curry onto people's plates, but all their eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the food... "WHAT IS THAT?!" They all demanded as they pointed at their food. On their plates was the rice and sauce, but all the vegetables were uncut and falling off the plate cause with some many, there was no room. "Eh... they're all uncut? What was with all that cutting earlier than?" One asked. "Eh? Isn't this a bit difficult to eat?"

"Rather why curry?! This is curry, right?"

"A classic! Ignore the presentation, it tastes good. It's simple curry." Riko said, hoping to ease they suspicion and finally they all sighed and gave in. "Then... Time to dig in..." They all said as they took their first bites, Takara and Kagami watching their teammates practically throw up at the taste. "Just say if you want seconds!" Riko said with glee and all the color drained from their faces, Izuki turning over to Koganei with sweat dripping down his face. "What's this? We're doomed!" He whispered and Koganei agreed. "I can't swallow it...!" He responded back, not realizing that Riko had heard them. "I guess... It doesn't taste that good...?" She asked softly, trying to hide her bandaged fingers from her team as she put on a smile, trying to hide how she really felt.

Hyuuga noticed her expression and with a look of heavy regret, starting to down his entire plate, much to everyone's surprise. "Thanks for the food." He said as he stood up and opened the door. "It was good, but a bit too spicy. So I'm going to get something to drink." He announced as he left, Teppei chuckling and grabbing onto his and Takara's plates before moving to the big pot. "It had a special taste, but it's okay. You put in the most important thing in cooking. And that's love." He said with a smile, turning to look at his coach. "But you might have prepared it wrong, could you let me see it?"

"...Yeah." She answered and the others on the team all had hearts in their eyes at Hyuuga and Teppei's words. '_You guys are so manly!_' They all thought as Kagami got another plate and handed Takara hers from Teppei, Izuki rushing outside to find Hyuuga. Only to find his captain passed out in the hallway... '_HYUUGA-!_' Back inside, Teppei was finally feeling the effect of the food and turned to his friends with sweat dripping from her face. "...So with that, could someone teach her the proper way?"

"Then Mito-"

"Kiyoshi, you look weird!"

"The seconds were too much..." He admitted and all turned to Mitobe, who had gone ghost white and as still as stone from eating Riko's cooking. "He's fading away?! No, Mitobe!" Takara and Kagami looked at one another and both nodded, standing up and moving past their freaking out teammates to cook something for themselves. "Umm... Can we use the leftovers here?" The red head asked as he tied an apron around his neck, handing Takara one to do the same. "Kagami?! Takara?! You can both cook?!" The team demanded as Takara quickly cut some vegetables and tossed them into a stir fry that Kagami was working with. "Rather than being able too... I'm just hungry." He said as Takara worked with the fish, chicken and bigger vegetables.

She created about seven delicious looking kabobs and made her own sauce before placing them on the counter next to Kagami's perfected stir fry and went to gather the two of them large bowls of rice. "Okay, finished." The red head announced with a grin at their delicious meal while the others drooled over their creations. "EEH? SOMEHOW THESE LOOK INCREDIBLY GOOD!" They all announced as Kagami rolled his eyes at the idiots on his team. "I just fried it... No, Takara give me more rice than that!" He shouted over the blue haired female, who rolled her eyes and over stacked his bowl much to his pleasure. "Wah! Just two portions?!" Koganei shouted sadly as the two started to happily eat their meals together, Takara giving him three kabobs as he poured his stir fry over her rice bowl. "Here, Koganei." She said as she handed him a kabob, the cat like teen happily taking it and digging in. "Mmhmm... This is heaven on a stick!"

"Give me a bite!"

"No, it's fine! Wah, no Mitobe give it back!"

"Oh god, this is so good..."

"Give me a bite!" As the others starting to fight over her kabob, Koganei turned back to the two and demanded with curiosity. "How can you too...?" He started but the two shrugged their shoulders. "We live alone." They answered in unison and that was all it took. Of course they would have to cook for themselves... "Kagami! Takara!" Riko shouted, catching both her player's attentions. "Please teach me how to make curry...! I never thought I would ask this of you two." She admitted and Kagami smirked, wiping some rice off of his chin. "I don't mind. But I'm a strict teacher. Ready, Takara?" He asked and the blue haired female nodded, finishing up her last kabob before standing up to help teach the brunette how to make a proper pot of curry.

When they were done with their teaching, Riko prepared a plate and all the males members of the team, excluding Kagami started to drool at the food. It looked delicious. "Wow! This looks awesome!" Huruhata shouted as Riko placed a plate of curry in front of him, Takara making herself her own as Kagami waited for one from Riko. "This is perfect curry!" Izuki said and the brunette smirked, ready for them to tell her how she did. "This time, it's good. Try it!" She said and they all happily dug in. "Time to dig in!" They all said as they took their first bites, but were sad to say that it didn't taste as good as it looked... "No way?! Why? Another failure?" She shouted as the group all turned to Kagami. "Kagami, you made this together, right?"

"Yeah, I tasted it from time to time."

"Then why?!"

"I have no clue." The red head admitted as Riko moved away to check her curry. "She sucks so hard at cooking..." One said sadly. "It crosses the boundary of human logic..." Another answered while a third sighed. "Isn't it rather amazing?!" The Seirin team all sighed again and Takara looked over at them like they were all crazy, happily eating the curry that was on her plate. "You think so?" She asked as she took another bite, all eyes turning to her immediately. "It's delicious." She said to the brunette who sighed. "You don't have to force yourself, Takara!" Her coach said and the blue haired girl stared at her blankly. She was complementing her... "No, it's really-" But Teppei seemed to figured something out about why Takara's tasted different.

"Takara, could it be... You prepared your own plate?" He asked her and she nodded, setting down her fork. "Yes." She said and everyone seemed confused at what he was getting at. "Riko, could you serve it again?" He asked her and she groaned, preparing another plate starting with the rice. Yeah... First I take the rice." She said, reaching for something next to the pot and sprinkling it over the rice. "And before I put the roux on..." She started, but everyone stopped her right then and there. "Ah! She put cheese on... So it agglomerated..."

"HUH?! WHAT'S THIS?!" They all demanded when they noticed that a strange power and many pills and tablets were now mixed throughout the rice. "What, you ask? Just some proteins and vitamin powder." Riko explained like it was a natural thing to do while you are cooking and serving dishes. "SO THAT'S WHY-!" They all shouted and she blinked in confusion at their outbursts. "Just curry has no balance." She said and they all were quick to snap at her. "THEN JUST ADD A SALAD! DON'T PUT THAT STUFF IN!" Takara carefully took the wooden spoon from her coach and pet her head before starting to make everyone new plates without the added ingredients; Riko obediently sitting down and waiting for one herself.

After everyone had a third plate of food, served by Takara, they all cautiously took their first bites and were happy to find that it tasted normal and delicious. "IT TAKES NORMAL!" They all shouted happily and Riko grinned, taking a bite of her own curry before speaking. "Hey... You're supposed to say that it's delicious. But now we know the reason, so all is well!" She said, the whole team agreeing and Kagami winking over at Takara as he ate his own, the blue haired female shaking her head and giving a small smile as she ate her own small bowl of curry. Hopefully Riko were to learn from her mistake, then this would help her practice with any upcoming cooking she would do. Or so everyone had hoped... "RIKO! LEARN TO CUT YOUR DAMN INGREDIENTS!" Kagami shouted the next day when she wanted to try again, everyone sighing because they knew that the brunette would never learn... "Huh? But I did! At least the onions!"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Nineteen: Her Apology**_'

Next... '_**EXTRA CHAPTER: Takara and her Princes' of Miracles**_'

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS CHAPTER TO TAKE SO LONG TO COME OUT! I AM SORRY! I got sick once again school has been stressing me out a lot... I am sorry please forgive me! ;_; Since I feel so bad about taking so long on this chapter... I decided that I would award all of you lovely readers with a chapter dedicated to Takara and the 'Generation of Miracles'! Yay! It is basically Takara's encounters and first impressions of the basketball players while they were in Teikou! Does that make up for it...? I hope! Cause I can't wait to write it haha! It will be quite entertaining, I can tell you that much for sure~ Hee hee!

But I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well! I put a little Takara and Kagami moments up in there because those two together can be sneaky little devils... Especially when it comes to cooking and not wanting to share haha! I'm also excited because now that this chapter is over, it means that they were now going to the beach where they will run into Shuutoku! As well as another 'Generation of Miracle's' player making his entrance once again... Can anyone guess?! Haha ;D But for now! The thank yous! Thank you so much **Jaz-147**, **Aiko Yamazaki**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **suicune4ever**, **Soul Vrazy**, **FangKing2**, **hiyomi**, **Nikooru-sama**, **hitomi65**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **SphereShadow**, **Foschidelic Reika**, **xxTenshichaN25xx**, **gigi323**, **hiwatari1708**, **Zikarn Krais**, **Jadez1**, **StarsEternal**, **CARM**, and **Eternal She-Wolf**! You are all so fantastic! And thank you as well all the favorite-ters and followers! You guys always make me smile when I get the emails! Thank you thank you!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear what you think about it! Lots of love! Please read review and leave a comment! (P.S The special chapter should be up by Sunday because I can't post it tomorrow... I'm going to a friend's wedding and will be celebrating with them so Sunday it is! Haha hope you can all wait!)


	21. Takara and Her Princes' of Miracles

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Extra: Takara and her Princes' of Miracles_

* * *

~ * '_**You can't stop the future, you can't rewind the past, the only way to learn the secret... Is to press play.**_' * ~ - Jay Asher

* * *

"Hey, Takara." Kagami asked as he stood in her kitchen, his sleeves rolled up as he worked over the oven to cook some chicken and beef while she worked with the rice and vegetables at the kitchen dining table. "Hmm?" She questioned as she tried not to tear up at the onions she was cutting. "...Tell me more about the 'Generation of Miracles'." He said, watching with a slight smirk when the blue haired almost dropped her knife. "What? I'm curious. If I'm gonna beat em', I gotta know more about them. And who is better to ask than you?" He said and when she was silent, he knew that she couldn't argue with him and that made his smirk grow. "Well?"

"What do you want to know?" She asked calmly, returning back to her vegetables as the red head finished up with seasoning the meats, turning down the fire on the stove before he went over to the table to sit with his shadow. After turning the chair around and sitting on it backwards while leaning over the back, he silently waited while staring at her intently; giving her the signal that he didn't want to be patient. "...Fine, fine. I'm assuming you want me to start from the beginning?" Takara questioned with a slight smirk and he chuckled, giving a nod. "If it'll get us somewhere than, yeah." He told her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, tossing the cut food into her bowl and leaning against her hand as she stared at the red head. "I guess I can start freshman year than, but don't fall asleep on me Kagami cause I will hit you."

* * *

~ * ~ **NAOKI** ~ * ~

The first day of Teikou Middle School had begun and Kuroko Takara had slowly allowed herself to move through the hallways to make sure that she wouldn't get herself too lost as she searched for her class. She thanked herself for coming early to school the first day and that she had found her desk without too much of a hassle. After settling herself down inside the empty classroom, seeing as she was the only person there at the moment, she opened up her school bag to pull out a book to read to pass the time. Opening up the book to page 85, she happily sighed and leaned against the back of her chair as she started to read, remembering how much she had enjoyed this book when she first began to start reading it. "The Little Prince, huh? Good choice."

Takara's eyes shot open at the sound of the new voice and looked up to see a young man with pink hair and blue eyes staring down at her with a slight smirk. "...You've read it?" She questioned with interest and he chuckled, letting his bag fall onto the table in front of hers and sitting in the chair behind it. "You could say that, my sister did and talked about it for days when she finished." He explained and the blue haired girl nodded, returning back to her book as the young man continued. "Any particular reason that you are reading it?" He asked and without looking up at him she answered. "My brother is studying in Europe and right now he is in Paris, he sent this too me." She told him and he nodded, brushing his fingers through his hair as he smiled.

"You seem to be very interested in it."

"Well, if you might have read it for yourself, than you would understand." She said with a slight smirk and he burst out laughing, causing Takara's smirk to widen. "Ooh, you are good." He said, offering his hand over to the smaller female. "Name is Momoi Naoki." The blue haired female shut her book and expected his hand with a smile, shaking it while introducing herself. "Kuroko Takara, pleasure to meet you Naoki." The pink haired freshman grinned and was about to ask her another question, but the two noticed that their other classmates had finally started flocking into the room. "Well, Miss Takara. Seems we must chat another time." Naoki said with a wink as he moved from his chair and grabbed his bag. "I got myself a friend to find."

With a small roll of her eyes, Takara waved him off with a smile and went back to reading her book as Naoki moved over to the classroom door and grinned when who he was waiting for appeared at the door. "Took you long enough! Did you get lost or something, Aomine?" He teased and the dark skinned freshman scoffed, hitting his best friend on the shoulder as he moved into the room. "Shut up. I'm not a morning person like you and your sister are." The two chuckled and moved toward the back of the room, not noticing Takara's eyes watching the two friends as they moved before moving back to her book and waiting for her first class to begin.

* * *

~ * ~ **AOMINE** ~ * ~

The first half of the day had went by smoothly for Takara and now she was relaxing outside the school under a Sakura tree with 'The Little Prince' once again resting in her lap. Ever since meeting Naoki in English earlier in the day, she hadn't really met anyone else interesting enough to hold a conversation with and so far she was enjoying the silence. But she was going to have to pray even harder if she wanted that silence to continue... "Yo." A new voice said, bringing her out of her book for the second time today. "You, Takara?" The voice asked again, causing the blue haired female to look up and spot the dark skinned teen from this morning that Naoki was with. "And if I am? Who are you?" She countered and he smirked, chuckling as he leaned against the tree. "Naoki was right, you are funny." He said and she wasn't sure if she should take his words as a compliment or an insult. "Naoki wanted me to come find you to see if you wanted to join us for lunch. Us all being new and everything." He said as he scratched the inside of his ear, looking like he would have rather not have been the messenger.

"Why didn't he come and find me himself then?" She asked and he shrugged, yawning before giving her an answer. "Probably went off to check on his sister, they don't have too many classes together so being the protective brother he is, wants to check up on her." He said with a snicker, probably making fun of him all the time because of it, but Takara herself thought it was sweet. "That's kind of him, younger sister?" She asked and he nodded, looking up at the sky as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Twins, actually." He answered, smirking when her blue eyes grew at his answer. "Oh you didn't know? Yep two pink haired siblings, I can only handle one, having two can be a nightmare." He said and grinned when he watched her laugh at his joke. "They can't be that bad." Takara said as she shut her book, looking up at Aomine with a smile as he shrugged. "Then you don't know Satsuki that well, when you do, then you'll understand." He explained with a slight shiver and she giggled again, placing her book in her bag before standing up. "Well, why not? I guess I'll join you today."

"You will? Cool." Aomine said with a grin as the two took off down the court of the school, both unsure of what to really say now that they had found each other and were walking. "By the way, I'm Daiki. Aomine Daiki." He said as he offered her his hand, the blue haired female smiling and accepting the shake. "Takara as you already know, but nice to meet you, Daiki." She said, not noticing the small blush on the freshman's cheeks. "Uh... Same." The two released their grips and moved into the school, Aomine seeming to know where to go so she allowed him to lead the way. "Any clubs you want to join or anything, Daiki?" Takara questioned in curiosity, noticing the excitement that suddenly sprung into his eyes at the word 'club'. "Of course there is! I'm going to try out for-"

"Aomine! You found her!" Naoki shouted happily as he hurried over to the two from down the hall, a large smile on his lips when he spotted them. "I didn't know if you would or not!" He said as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder, standing in between the two so that he could wrap the other around Takara as well. "Why would you think I wouldn't find her?" Aomine asked with a grin as they all moved into the cafeteria. "With that very detailed description of her, she wasn't very hard to find- Ow!" The dark skinned teen shouted as the pink haired teen hit him on the side of his head, glaring over at his best friend to keep his mouth shut. "Anyway! How are you liking Seirin so far, Takara?" Naoki asked, grinning when he heard her giggle at the friends' antics. "It's been pretty entertaining so far. I think I'll like it."

"Really? Awesome! Cause I'll think we'll all be good friends from now on! Sound good? Wanna be friends?" He asked and she smiled, rolling her eyes but still giving Naoki the answer he wanted. "Yes, I think we'll be good friends too." She said and he cheered, Aomine rolling his eyes with a smile of his own as Takara continued to giggle. "Great! Now come on, let's hurry up and get some food. I'm starving!" With that, the trio grabbed their lunch for the day and found a table by the windows, enjoying each other's company and chatting away like they had known each other for years instead of only a few hours; the three not knowing that sooner or later they would all find something else in Teikou that would keep them closer together.

* * *

~ * ~ **MURASAKIBARA** ~ * ~

Halfway through lunch, Takara decided that she wanted to go back to the kitchen and grab another slice of strawberry cheesecake that was on the dessert line. After telling Aomine and Naoki she would return, she left in search of the delicious treat and noticed that there was only one left and she felt that it was her lucky day. As she reached over for the plate, she noticed from the corner of her eye that another hand was also trying to snag the same plate of cheesecake. Before she knew it, both her and the stranger held different sides of the plate and when they looked at one another, it was not in surprise, but in hostility for the last piece. "I'm sorry, but I saw it first." Takara started, taking a little tug toward herself as she stared at the tall purple haired boy, his eyes still narrowed at hers. "Yeah, but I grabbed it first." He said, tugging it back at him.

"Haven't you every heard of ladies first?" She asked, tugging again.

"I thought ladies were supposed to have manners." He responded, another tug.

"Ladies are polite, gentlemen have manners."

"Well you don't seem like a lady to me."

"And you are definitely not a gentlemen, now give me that cheesecake." She demanded, huffing in annoyance when a smirk grew on the tall freshman's lips. "Hostile are we? It's just a piece of cheesecake." He said, but Takara knew that tactic all to well. "Oh? It is? Then let me just..." She started, as she used her other hand to reach other and scoop off some of the raspberry sauce, smirking when the taller teen growled under his breath. "Don't you dare." He warned. "I thought you said it was just a piece of cheesecake and not to be hostile?" She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes and she did another tug back at her, almost catching the male off guard. "Ooh, you're good, but not that good." He said with another smirk, both gripping tighter onto the plate as their eyes never left the other.

The two continued to have their glaring contest with neither of their hands leaving the plate, not realizing that they were starting to make a scene within the cafeteria; Naoki and Aomine both trying not to die from laughter at their table. "What am I going to have to do to make you give me this cheesecake?" Takara questioned, watching as the taller teen's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "I mean, you are a growing boy, you don't need sweets like this." She said, chuckling when his eyes narrowed. "Oh? Is it you can't eat sweets unless you are at school? Well, that's not fun."

"Yeah, it ain't. Now hand it over." He demanded, taking another tug, this time accidently tugging too hard and pulling the blue haired girl into his arm and causing both to lose balance of the cheesecake. "No!" The two shouted as they launched for it as it fell to the ground, both not thinking they would trip over one another and miss the cheesecake entirely as they feel to the ground in a heap next to the poorly destroyed treat. Once the plate smashed, Takara's head shot up from the chest of her rival and her eyes drooped when she spotted the dessert two feet away on the floor, not noticing that the boy under her was also looking sadly at the yummy sweet. Before either could say anything, they quickly turned to one another and glared, knowing exactly who to blame it on. "Your fault!"

"Will you two get up and just take the damn desserts?" The lunch lady said with annoyance, the two looking up and noticing that a plump red head was holding out two plates for the freshman both who two pieces of cheesecake on each. "If you both were a little more patient then you both would have had a slice. Now take em' and leave." Suddenly, as if all anger and hostile were forgotten, the two leapt up from the floor and happily grabbed the plates from her hands, their eyes filling with joy and excitement at the treats they held in their palms. "Now move it so I can have someone clean up that plate." She ordered softly and the two nodded, quickly moving away from the dessert train so that they could grab forks and devour their food. "I'm Takara by the way."

Takara started as she grabbed a fork and spoon for her plate, the taller boy doing the same. "Atsushi." He said, already digging into his cheesecake happily as the two moved through the cafeteria. "Want to come seat with me and my friends? It's a little crowded now." She offered and he shrugged, probably meaning 'sure' and the two moved back over to Naoki and Aomine who had seemed to finally calmed down of their laughing fits. "Naoki, Daiki, meet Atsushi my new friend." She said as she happily ate her own cheesecake, slapping Aomine's hand away when he tried to snag a small bite. "Nice to meet you, Atsushi." Naoki said with a smile and Atsushi nodded, continuing to stay silent along with Takara as they ate. The four knowing that those two, whenever it came to dessert, would probably become good friends fast.

* * *

~ * ~ **MIDORIMA** ~ * ~

After lunch, Takara had a free period and decided to spend it in the library where she knew she would have some peace and quiet. Naoki, Aomine and Atsushi all had class so she was left to wander alone for a while and she was okay with that. It took her a little while to find it, but when she did she was impressed with all the novels that surrounded her and knew that this would be one of her favorite places in the near future. Once she found a spot near the window, she opened up 'The Little Prince' again and started to read in peace. Time flew by slowly but Takara was too occupied in her book to not notice a green haired freshman move past her and over to the window where he hid within the shadows of the book cases and stared out the window. Curious, Takara peeked over from the corner of her eye and noticed that his back was slightly hunched and that his fingers were placed on the window gently like it would break at any given moment.

Normally, she wouldn't make such an accusation up front, but whatever the boy was doing did not seem to be normal. Slowly, she shut her book and moved out from her chair to sneak up on the green haired boy to see what he was doing. After tiptoeing over to him, she peeked over his shoulder and noticed that he was watching the girl's gym class stretching on the track court while others were doing jumping jacks and push ups. "You know, peeping isn't a polite thing to do." She said with a grin and watched with amusement as he almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. Turning around, Takara could see the red that stuck out on his face and how fast his chest moved up and down from the shock she had given him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said with a small giggle, the boy coughing and adjusting his glasses as he turned away from her so there wouldn't be any eye contact. "You did not scare me, I was merely surprised."

"Uh huh." She said with a grin, placing her hands behind her back as she circled around him to move back to the window. "Are you watching the girl you like?" She asked in curiosity, watching as his body grew rigid. "Or do you just like the female anatomy?" She finished with a grin, giggling again when his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Takara promised as she moved back to her table to grab her book. "Everyone has an embarrassing secret they don't like others to know." She said as she sat back down, opening back up her book and smirking when she noticed the teen looking from the window and back over to her a few times. "Care for a chair?" She offered and watched as he grew stiff again, but he nodded a few times before hurrying over to the chair across from her and sitting down silently.

"I'm Kuroko Takara. What's your name?"

"...Midorima Shintarou."

"Shintarou? Interesting... Can I call you Shin?" She asked happily and he only blinked in response, a girl normally did not want to be friends with him, more or less know him by name. "What? Is that a bad thing?" She wondered and he shook his head, the red starting to turn lighter and more into a shade of pink. "N-no, it's not a bad thing. Just... New to me." He admitted and she nodded, understanding what he meant. "Ah no worries, Shin. You'll make a lot of friends here at Teikou! You already got one, me!" She said with a smile, hearing a small chuckle come from the green haired teen in front of her. "You are strange." He said, hoping he wasn't being offensive but she only shrugged with a grin. "Don't worry I get that a lot. But that's one of my perks." Midorima only rolled his eyes and decided that maybe befriending the female freshman wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

"Boringgg!" Kagami shouted as he leaned over the back of her couch, having moved from the wooden chair to the living room to be more comfortable. "You're the one who asked how I met them all, remember?" She countered and he scoffed, leaning against one of his hands. "Yeah, but I didn't think I'd get bored so quickly. Although learning that Midorima was a closet pervert was probably the best part." He said chuckling before he continued. "Where's all the basketball?" Takara could only roll her eyes. "It didn't start with basketball, Kagami. We were all freshmen first, we met again during basketball try outs." She explained, watching the tiger like teen roll his eyes. "And what about Kise? I'm surprised you didn't talk about him first." He admitted and Takara chuckled. "To be honest, none of us knew Kise until our second year. He didn't try out till then and we had another player who was a starter before him." She admitted, watching as Kagami's eyes grew wide with the new information.

"YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"No, I am not shitting you."

"There was another player who was part of the 'Generation of Miracles' before Kise?! How come I didn't know this?!" He demanded and she shrugged. "Not a lot of people did. I don't even think Seirin knows about him either, he was a good player but not the best when it came to team spirit. You'll hear about him soon enough. Now do you want to continue listening or not?" After some grumbling, the red head agreed and Takara chuckled, the blue haired female finishing up the vegetable stir-fry and placing a lid over it to keep them warm as she finished her story. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, now we can go to the basketball try outs." She said, shaking her head with a small smile when the red head shouted at her happily. "FINALLY!"

* * *

~ * ~ **SHOUGO** ~ * ~

The end of the first day had come and after walking through some of the club activities tables, Takara had decided that she was going to try and take up basketball. She had done gymnastics all her life but always wanted to try and see what basketball was really like. Her brother had played it and so had her dad, so why couldn't see give it a shot? She was thinking of joining the middle school's gymnastics club, but she too much of that outside of school already, she wanted a break. So she brought a pair of warm up clothes and made her way to the locker room to change for the try outs. Once she had changed into a pair of black shorts, a tank top with a t-shirt over it, tennis shoes and her hair up in a bun, the thirteen year old was ready for her try out. Grabbing onto the bag, she let her bag rest on her shoulder and moved out to find the gymnasium, but ended up running into a chest instead of where she was intending to go.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Whoa, you okay?" The voice asked and Takara looked up to see a tall messy haired blonde teen with pierced ears staring down at her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked and she shook her head, hoping she hadn't hurt him. "No you didn't, but I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked and he laughed, hitting his hand against his chest. "Nope, I'm pretty invincible, I'll be fine." He said and she giggled, causing his grin to widen. "Now where is a pretty girl like yourself off to?" He asked and a small blush rose to her cheeks but she hid it well. "I'm actually on my way to the basketball try outs. Do you know where they are?" She asked and watched as his eyes widened at her answer. "Really? No way, ha ha. I'm trying out too! We can walk there together." He offered and she nodded with a smile, allowing him to lead her through the foreign halls.

"Name's Shougo, by the way."

"I'm Takara, nice to meet you." She said as they shook hands, the blonde smiling down at her before releasing her hand. "This should be a first, I don't think a girl has ever tried out for the basketball club before, I think it's why they don't have a girl's club here. Pity." He said and she nodded, adjusting her bag. "I'll be honest, I probably won't be the greatest player out there but that doesn't mean I can't go ahead and try." She said, looking up at Shougo when he heard him laughing. "I think your attitude, that is what will get you on the team. Talent or not." He assured and she smiled, nodding at his positive words and continuing to chat with him even though they had already arrived at the gym. Her first day of school was starting to come along quite nicely.

* * *

~ * ~ **AKASHI **~ * ~

So far, many of the other students trying out for the club were surprised to see that a female had even shown up to the club, supposedly no one guessed a girl would even want too. Takara was pretty good at ignoring their stares and words, but other than Shougo, she didn't recognize anyone else trying out. She had to admit it was still early, but she was curious to see if she would know anyone from her classes that would come. After a while, a smile appeared on her lips when she noticed Naoki and Aomine had both come into the gym with a pink haired female at their side, both very surprised to see her on the court stretching. "Takara? What are you doing here?" Naoki questioned when the three got close, the blue haired girl looking up at them with a grin. "I'm trying out for the team." She said honestly, not noticing how Aomine's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Y-you're serious?" He asked and she nodded, cocking her head to side. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be serious? I'm here aren't I?"

Aomine had no idea what else to say so he shut his mouth and Naoki laughed, patting his best friend's back before he noticed his sister wander off to find the coach. "My sister and I aren't here to try out, but she wants to try and be the club manager while I handle injures. I'm good with bones." He told her with a wink and she chuckled, rolling her eyes and watching with a smile when she noticed another familiar face walk into the room. "Atsushi!" She called over to the purple haired teen, Atsushi seeming surprised to hear his name. When he spotted her, he chuckled and made his way over, dropping his bag on the bleachers next to what he expected to be her bag since it was blue. "What are you doing here? Trying out?" He questioned and laughed when she nodded, rubbing the top of her head. "All right, just don't hurt yourself." He warned and she rolled her eyes. "I know, I will be careful."

"What are you doing here?" Another familiar voice asked and Takara looked to see that Midorima was staring at her with confusion on his face as to why she was in the gym. "Hey, Shin! And I'm here for the try outs of course." She said with a grin and he only sighed, shaking his head as he tossed his bag onto the bleachers. "You are going to hurt yourself." He commented and she rolled her eyes. "Is everyone going to keep saying that to me today?" She wondered and when she got no response, she knew that it was a yes. "Party poopers." She grumbled as Naoki chuckled, Aomine sitting across from her and starting to stretch himself. "So why do you want to join the basketball team?"

"My brother and father both played and loved it, I wanted to see how I could do at it as well! And maybe have it be something that one day we could all do together." She said with a smile, the others not really expecting that kind of answer. "Oh, well that's cool." Naoki said first, actually intrigued by her response. Most girls would just try out for the attention of the boys, but she had a valid and good reason. "Plus I've done gymnastics all my life and I want to try and do something different." She admitted when Midorima sat on her other side, all their eyes widening at her admission. "Wait what? You're a gymnast?" Aomine blurted out and she laughed with a nod. "Yep, I am."

"Whoa! Cool! Wait, wait hold on. Do something!" The dark skinned player continued on, not noticing that Shougo had made his way over or that a red head freshman had started to watch the circle from the corner of his eye. "Um... Okay, let me think of something." She said as she stood up, Atsushi and Midorima moving out of the way to give her some space. Tapping her finger on her chin a few times gave her some thought on what she could do and with a shrug and a test of her shoes to the court, she let all her weight drop and landed in a perfect straddle split in front of her new friends, all of them almost falling back in surprise at her landing. "WHOA!"

"DAMN! Didn't that hurt?"

"I think that hurt me more watching..."

"That was so awesome! Do it again!"

"My hips would break..." They all commented and Takara laughed, positioning herself in a normal split and bending herself backwards so that she could grab her back ankle and lean her head into the back of her knee. "My spine..." Aomine groaned as he put his hands on his back as if he was feeling pain from just watching her, Naoki's grin continuing to widen while the red head watched in amusement. "It doesn't hurt." She tried to explain to her new friends, but by the looks on their faces none of them believed her. "Okay, well it might hurt you." She fixed and they all agreed easily on that part. "Do something else!" Naoki shouted with glee and she rolled her eyes with a smile, getting out of her split and standing up on her feet. Once she was balanced, she slowly started to tilt herself to the right and bent her left leg starting at the ankle and slowly started to straighten it out until it was in a perfect line in the air while her upper body was titled at the waist. "...I don't have any kind of muscle to get my leg to do that." Midorima commented and she grinned, letting her leg fall into a deeper side split that almost made it look like it legs were about to eat her. "Yep, definitely can't do that."

After Takara let her leg come back down and shook out her muscles, she slide back down to the ground and grinned up at her new friends. "Anyone else have any special talents they'd like to share?" When no one answered, she laughed and the others slowly joined in until they all noticed a new face making his way over to the group. "You all trying out for the team?" The red head asked and all nodded except for Naoki who moved out of the way. "I'm here for others reasons; but also to watch." He said and the red head nodded, looking over the group. "I'm Akashi Seijuro. Nice to meet you all." He said with a small smile. "I'm trying out too." Slowly everyone started to introduce themselves while Takara just sat silently, taking in the new boy's appearance. She had to admit... He was definitely a looker, like most of the other boys she had befriended on her first day. His red hair was long a little shaggy, but it suit his face and his eyes... were what caught her attention the most... They were two different colors and possibly the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen... Male or not.

She couldn't help herself from staring and no one else seemed to have noticed it so she wasn't interrupted. His right eye was a dark ruby color while the left was golden hints of black dancing across it. She felt that would get lost within those eyes until someone elbowed her in the shoulder to get her attention. "You're turn." Midorima said, motioning over to Akashi and she nodded. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm Kuroko Takara, pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile and he smiled back, nodding as he turned over to Atsushi who was the last to introduce himself. "I think the try outs should be very good this year, but we should hurry over to see if the coach is ready to make any announcements." He said and everyone agreed, pulling up from the ground and moving over to where the others were starting to gather. Before Takara could follow after her friends, she felt a hand on her wrist and turned back to see that it was Akashi who had stopped her. "Yes?" She asked and she only grinned, the grin definitely giving him a bit of a bad boy side than his sweet smile. "You have talent, I can sense it." He said as he moved over to her ear. "I hope that you'll be able to showcase it here." With that he released her wrist and moved after the others, not noticing the two pink cheeks that Takara tried to cover with her fingers as she hurried after him to hear the coach's speech.

* * *

~ * ~ **KISE** ~ * ~

The first year had passed by and Takara hadn't really been much of a starter player and she was okay with that, she had been given an opportunity and she wasn't going to give that up. But finally, during her second year she was given her jersey by Akashi and she couldn't contain her excitement of being Teikou's number 6. The others were happy for her as well, including Shougo who had started to get a bit more flirty since their first year; Akashi not really enjoying watching his only female player getting hit on by the play boy of their team and Naoki who was getting ready to ask her out was definitely not liking Shougo's come ons. But what surprised the team the most was when try outs had started at the beginning of the year, they had added a new player, a second by the name of Ryota Kise to the team and he was slowly making his way up the ladder and impressing the veterans of the Teikou basketball team. Takara hadn't had the chance to talk to him like she had wanted too with practices for both basketball and gymnastics, but he was relatively quiet but always had a determined look in his eyes which she admired.

She also noticed that he and Shougo seemed to have an unspoken rivalry, which wouldn't be good if he was to become a starter since the taller blonde had a temper that Teikou did not like to fuel. Practice had ended for the day and Takara had stayed behind to help clean up the basketball to put away in the lockers, but she hadn't noticed that Kise had also stayed behind to help. "You don't have to help." She said kindly as he picked up two of the balls on the court, looking over at her with a confused expression. "I can take care of it. I'm used to it." Takara finished with a small laugh as she rolled the cart over to the blonde, allowing him to toss the balls in for her. "But that doesn't mean I should leave a pretty girl to do this all alone." He told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes with a smile, at least he was cute. "What a gentlemen." She said as they finished cleaning the gym and moved out into the hallway together, noticing that the others were probably still changing back into their uniforms.

"It's... Takara, isn't it?" Kise started nervously, hoping that he hadn't said her name wrong or offended her. "Yes, Takara. And your Kise Ryota?" She asked and he nodded with a smile, glad that the two could now be on a name basis. "I'm glad to finally get to talk to you." The second year female admitted, catching the blonde's attention. "I've seen you play and you do it very well, although there are some small things you can work on, you have great potential." She said and noticed that he had stopped walking, confused, she also stopped and looked back to see why he did. "Kise? You okay?" She asked with worry and noticed that he was looking down at his shoes, but there was a smile on his lips. "You know... That means a lot, to hear you say that." He admitted and she blinked. "Is it?" She wondered and he nodded, looking back up at her with the smile still there.

"It's hard to just get into something new and have others tell you that what you're doing might not be for you. But it just... feels great to know what someone, anyone, believes in you and will help you do your best to soar. And you just did that for me." He told her with a slight blush and pink appeared on her own cheeks, but she felt honored to hear him say those words to her. "Oh stop it, Kise... You're making me blush." She muttered and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "Sorry... But you look cute when you blush, so maybe I'll do it most often." He said with a smirk and she fake gasped, liking that he was now starting to come out of his shell. "Mister Ryota! Is that any way to treat a lady?" She mocked and he grinned, moving over and stealing the cart from her before she could speak. "No, but this is." He whispered in her ear as he moved away form her, the pink returning to her cheeks after she realized what he did. "Hey! Give that back!" She shouted after him with a smile as he ran down the hall with her on his tail; this being the start of a great and wonderful friendship that still continues to bloom every time the two are in the same room.

* * *

"And there you go, that's how I know them all." Takara finished with a small smile, chuckling softly at the expression that was on Kagami's face as she finished her story. "...You're a weird chick, Takara." He said with a chuckle of his own, laughing loudly on when she through a pillow in his direction. "Don't do that! I'll drop my food!" He said, protecting his delicious meal while she scoffed. "Oh calm down, we have plenty." She said and he scoffed, knowing she was right since they made enough food for themselves to feed an army. But hey, they are hungry and growing basketball players. "Yeah, but still. Food is food and needs to be savored." He told her as he took another large bite of his food, not noticing his friend roll her eyes at his antics. "All right, Kagami. I won't try and destroy the rest of the food anymore." She promised and he smirked, knowing that he got his victory even though she was mostly being sarcastic about it.

"But as you can tell, from who you have met, they have definitely changed since their first years." Takara started, setting her bowl on the coffee table as she leaned into the couch. "It's so hard to recognize them sometimes... I miss all the good times we used to have when we were younger and not just basketball players, but friends and classmates. Those are the people I miss." She admitted to Kagami, who listened to her carefully. He knew that Takara was strong, and did her best to keep her emotions in tack, but there were times when she would let them loose and regret it when others picked up on it. She had a hard time admitting how she felt since Teikou and the red head knew she had to get out of that phase or she would lose herself. "Tell them that." He said, taking a bite of rice and ignoring the shocked expression that she shot at him.

"If you feel so strongly about this and you care about them as much as you say, then tell them. They are your friends, right? They will understand and they will listen to you. Especially after the stories you just told me. They might have changed, but that doesn't mean they that they have forgotten the memories you all share." At that moment, all Takara wanted to do was throw herself into Kagami's arm and just... hug him. Something that she has not really felt the need to do since she had been friends with him because she knew he would push her away and freak out at the close contact. The thought making her chuckle and the red head giving her a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... You're right."

"Pfft, duh. When have I ever been wrong-? Don't answer that." He said quickly when he noticed she had prepared to speak and the two chuckled together before Takara picked up her food again. "You know, you're pretty good at pep talks, Kagami. Might want to think about doing this for others too." She told him and he scoffed, looking over at her like she was a idiot. "You, I can handle. Others, I'd probably want to kill." Okay... That was probably a good point on his part. "Good point." She said and he smirked, digging back into his food as Takara thought back on the memories that she had shared with him. Was Kagami right? Would they listen if she told them how she truly felt? I guess only time would tell.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Extra: Takara and her Princes' of Miracles**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty: Not So Fun Vacation**_'

* * *

I was almost very close to going on hiatus for a while... HA HA. I keep getting sick and it's killing meee! Well not literally but it's making me hate myself pfft. Last time it wasn't pneumonia but this time it was Mono through a tonsil infection! Ah yeah! Let's do this shit! Ha ha~ Oh man it was so bad, first I had to go to the ER cause I couldn't breath and was coughing up blood, then I got to have morphine, a steroid and like six other drugs pumped into me till I was loopy and then bed ridden for a week until today where I can finally move around! Yay! But at least I got to rewatch a bunch of favorite shows and marathon anything till I was better so I guess that was a plus. But I thank you all so much for you patience! You all are fantastic and amazing people! I send you lots of love and hugs! Don't worry! I'm not contagious ha ha! Plus my kittens Binx and Kitty Amazing have been very comforting through out my whole painful sickness, my little babies! (A++ to whoever can get where their names are referenced ;D)

I also know... That this chapter is probably a little ridiculous... Ha ha! But that is the best part of an extra! Hur hur~ I personally think my favorite is between Takara and Atsushi... Oh god I love those two. Yep. And you get to see him soon! Yay! And Tatsuya! Double yay! Anyway! Lots of them were based on how they were described in the past scenes at Teikou in the manga while others (like my OC Naoki) is of course changed around and how that effected Aomine since they are childhood friends like Satsuki herself is described. Midorima is described as a pervert though... Ha ha poor little Shin... If you go back there is a part where he is pissed cause Kise gets all the hot girls and he doesn't and how he wished he could have Satsuki cause she had big breasts and blah blah. It was great~ Plus, I didn't need to put a Satsuki scene in here because we already know how they met ha ha. Her and loving Kuroko cause of a popsicle stick with a prize, baww. It was cute!

But I just want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart all the support you have given me for 'Our Treasure'! Gah I love you guys so much! You have given me lots of love within your reviewers and gah it makes me want to cry tears of joy! Love love to you all! Thank you time! Yay! Thank you so much **hitomi65**, **suicune4ever**, **Aiko Yamazaki**, **Soul Vrazy**, **CrystalVixen93**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **GothicGirl12**, **hiyomi**, **MsPreciousForPink**, **SphereShadow**, **hiwatari1708**, **gigi323**, **near4EVER**, **Oluhasuu**, **MokonaStorm** and **Guest**! I just can't believe all the love I have gotten! Aaah! 273 favorites and 283 followers! You guys spoil me! But I love you for it! I hope you all enjoyed this little extra chapter and chapter 20 shall be out soon! I have been working on it since I could type again cause I suddenly don't wanna get sick again and it's not ready! Ha! Be prepared! Lots of love to you and please read, review and comment! See you all soon!


	22. Not So Fun Vacation

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-One: Not So Fun Vacation_

* * *

~ * '_**Start by doing what's necessary, then what's possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible.**_' * ~ Saint Francis of Assisi

* * *

Summer had finally arrived for the Seirin High basketball team as well as their adventure to their hotel where they would be staying while they trained during their break. "Ah, we're here." Hyuuga started with a smile as the group all exited off the train that brought them to the beach, Izuki taking a nice long breath to let the scent of the sea fill his senses. "The smell of the beach is... Ah! We have to 'hurry'!" He said, trying to make a pun, but everyone ignored him. "Where's the coach?" Tsuchida asked when he noticed that Riko hadn't been with them, Hyuuga answering his question. "There are a lot of things to carry so she took the car. Also, shut up, Izuki."

"This is a pretty nice place." Fukuda commented with a smile, but shuddered when he noticed the sweat that was falling down Koganei's forehead. "It'll become hell in an instant though..." He commented sadly, but it vanished when he and the rest of his team stopped walking down the sidewalk to take a good look at the sea. "Oooh! It's the sea! Let's go swimming!" Koganei shouted happily as he dropped his bag to take off his clothes, but Hyuuga hit him on the back of his head to stop him. "This is a training camp, you idiots!" Pouting, the team followed their captain since he seemed to know where he was going while Kagami and Takara stayed near the back, talking amongst themselves as they walked through town.

Finally, the team arrived at the hotel and it didn't look as nice as the team had hoped it would be... "Hmm... This looks questionable..." Koganei muttered, Kagami frowning. "It's pretty run-down." He said and Takara ignored her friend's words, looking over at Hyuuga to ask a question. "Excuse me, but where's the restroom?" She asked, but Hyuuga didn't seem in the mood. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" He snapped and Teppei laughed, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke next. "Well... It's not bad. They might be there, you know. Makkuro Kurosuke will...!" He started, but Hyuuga groaned and yelled back at his old friend. "That's too fictional, Kiyoshi! Don't underestimate high school students!" He shouted and was about to continue until a car horn stopped him.

"Right on time. Everyone's here, right?" Riko asked with a grin as she stepped out of the car, her father at the wheel. "So, Riko. It's okay if I leave this over there, right?" Her father asked and the brunette nodded, smiling over at her dad with a wave. "Yeah, thanks daddy." She said and he nodded, starting to move the car and talking as he drove. "Do your bests, brats. Good work!" He called, but then stopped and the car slowly and moved his sunglasses from his eyes, glaring at every single male player that stood next to Riko and Takara. "If you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll kill you." He darkly stated and all the guys grew stiff at his warning. "Yes!"

"Don't just stand there! Let's go!" Riko called impatiently and all the boys turned to her with surprise before starting to move the opposite direction she and Takara were walking. "Where are you going?" She called back at them and they all turned back to the females, Hyuuga speaking first. "Huh? Well, to the gym..." He started, causing the brunette to shake her head. "We won't be able to use it until evening!" She stated, everyone looking at each other in confusion. "Eh? So what about this afternoon?" Izuki asked and she grinned. "We're going to the beach!" Following their coach to the beach, they noticed that they were walking past all the families and friends that happily played in the water and over to a secluded area where two basketball hoops had been step up on the sand.

"Coach, don't tell me..." Hyuuga started, but Riko had already taken off her shoes and was walking through the sand. "That's right. We're playing here. I've already told you this, but the goal for this training camp is to overcome your weaknesses." She explained as the others all took off their shoes and moved into the sand along with her. "Weaknesses?" Kagami muttered as he scratched his ear and she nodded. "The thing that Seirin needs right now is the improvement of all the individual players' abilities." She told them sternly and all seemed to be surprised at her words, Takara being the most surprised as her wide eyes locked on her female coach. "But don't misunderstand." Riko started, snapping Takara out of her trance. "Even if the team's strength improves substantially, the five people on the team won't become a larger team. We don't want to have a single strength as a team, so we have to bundle our individual strengths to become a stronger team. For the sake of winning, we need to be united. And then, for shots, passes and dribbles... In order to improve those skills one by one, the very important foundation we need to focus on are your legs."

As she said that, she watched in amusement as Kagami tried to move his feet through the sand much to his displeasure. Having to play in sand would be difficult and Takara had figured that was why Riko had chosen this type of exercise. "That's why we're practicing on this sandy beach. You're going to do the regular program here 3 times." She said happily as she unbuttoned her school shirt and let it fall to the ground, her whistle ready in her hand as smirk appeared on her lips. "Now, let's begin the training camp of hell!" She announced and watched as her players all ran into the sand, trying to play the game of basketball on the beach might have looked hard... but actually doing it was harder. 'I can't move at all! This is harder than I thought!' Kagami thought as Takara tried to perform one of her passes, but only stood there awkwardly when it just landed in the sand. "What are you doing, passing the ball like it's going to bounce, Takara?!" Hyuuga shouted at her, but at the same time was mentally kicking himself because he had prepared himself for her pass even though it was on sand.

'_We have to think of another way to pass the ball in case we can't dribble. We need to speed up our movements, or else..._' Izuki thought, starting to grasp the idea that Riko was trying to put into their hands for the lesson. Kagami had now gotten the ball and was annoyed that nothing had been scored yet, so he prepared himself for a dunk over Tsuchida. But forgot that he wouldn't get the same height or momentum like he would on a court floor. "Huh?! It didn't reach it?!" He shouted before he fell flat on his face in the hot sand, the others looking at him in pity while Hyuuga only twitched. "Is 'dunk' the only word in your dictionary, idiot?!" He snapped at the red head, who only growled when he knew his tactic didn't work. "Shit!" Kagami shouted as he pushed himself up, the captain twitching again when he noticed that Takara was laying face first in the sand. "Takara, don't sleep!"

As Hyuuga and Kagami tried to get Takara to move from laying in the sand, Teppei had been breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face, which had caused Riko to worry. "Are you okay?" She asked, moving over to the tall second year. "If you've got no strength left, then..." She started, but he wouldn't let her finish. "No... I'm fine. To fix this rusty body of mine, this is nothing." He stated, causing Riko to blink a few times at his words, but was happy to hear them none the less. The rest of the practice went on and after time all of the boys had taken off their shirts and practically threw their water on them to cool them down. Takara herself was sweaty too much that she didn't care when she just stood in two sports bras and poured water all over her hair to cool her off. "Good work! We're relocating t the gym in the evening!" Riko shouted proudly at her team, not even close to tired while her friends struggled to move. "Yeah.. Ugh..."

Later that night, after a bit of relaxing, the Seirin team left their hotel rooms and met up at the gym where they were all happily running around the basketball court. "We've moving!" They all shouted with smiles, Koganei running suicides and not slipping like he had on the sand. "Basketball shoes are amazing!" He commented while Huruhata nodded frantically. "I feel like I could move like normally right now!" The others quickly agreed with him and Hyuuga sighed, leaving his conversation with Teppei to look over at the group. "You need to watch what you say." He warned, causing Teppei to chuckle. "Well, it's not like you could improve your muscle strength in half a day." He said to his old friend, who rolled his eyes. Eventually, Riko appeared and told her team to work on practice matches against one another and as the games commenced, Hyuuga was passed the ball and prepared to shoot. But as he got into position, he felt that something was different and it was evident on his face as he took the shot, Teppei immediately catching the shocked expression on the captain's face.

The ball beautifully soared into the basket and Hyuuga couldn't believe the feeling that he had just had. '_What's going on? My fingers feel different from before._' He thought and on the other court, Izuki had just felt the same feeling in his feet and legs when he started to move around the court floor. '_I feel like something's different from usual, it feels more comfortable? No... Is it my feet? It's not heavy, or more like..._' He continued to wonder as Teppei's own thoughts started floating around his head. '_I'm not mistaken. Our movements... Have slightly improved... I see! When humans hit the ground, the first thing that touches the ground are the toes. The big toe has become more meticulous than before, in terms of power. So the real goal behind the practice in that sandy beach was to improve our muscle strength. If we keep going back and forth from the beach to the gym everyday, then... Everyone's movements will definitely improve! It's just like her, to think about this._'

He thought with a smile as he looked over at Riko, who had her arms crossed over her chest and watching both teams carefully. Kagami had now gotten the ball and was running at the basket to dunk, but when he was in the air, he felt different as well and noticed that he did something he had never done before... The others spotted this and watched as Kagami flopped the dunk, and moved back in the air away from the basket. "Kagami, you can dunk like you normally can now!" Fukuda shouted over at the red head, who had landed back on the ground. "Or was your timing just wrong?" Huruhata called over with a bit of concern, but the expression on the red head's face made even Hyuuga's eyes grow wide. '_Don't tell me... He jumped too high?!_' He thought and over with Takara, her own eyes had grown because of the jump Kagami had taken. '_I can't believe it... He jumped higher than normal!_' She thought as she watched him carefully, taking in all his movements and expressions from the realization he had figured out. '_If he continues... His jumps will continue to grow and he'll be unstoppable with his dunks!_'

The rest of the night continued on and practice finally ended when everyone had almost collapsed during Riko's speech about the next day. The team moved back to the hotel and a few had happily come out of the shower while the others were stretching in the large open room that the freshmen boys were staying in, Takara inside with them since she was helping Kagami. "Be careful with your stretches or else it might affect you tomorrow." Izuki instructed as Fukuda tried to help Huruhata stretch farther into a straddle, the brunette's upper body shaking at the light pressure. "Got it!" He shouted over at the second year, Takara gently pushing Kagami a little farther than what he could normally do. "Ouch! Oucch! That's too much, idiot! Hey!" The red head shouted and the blue haired girl blinked before taking her hands off of his back. "Sorry."

"Grr... You got something on your mind?" He demanded since she seemed to be spacing out and was surprised to see that she had nodded. "Yeah." She said and he decided to ask since he was now curious, although still annoyed at her. "Is it about your new style?" He questioned and watched as she nodded slowly. "I'm rushing a bit. I'm missing one more point." She told him and he nodded, watching as the freshman female switched places with him so that he could help her stretch. But without thinking about it, he slapped her on the back to push her forward so that she could feel the pain he felt, but jumped back when she landed flat on her face in the middle of her very deep straddle position. "Wah! Kagami! You broke her!" The others shouted as Takara lifted her chest up to rub the red sore mark on her forehead, Kagami twitching slightly when he realized that of course it wouldn't hurt her, she was a gymnast and was used to that type of position on the floor. '_Damn it... That didn't work..._' He thought with annoyance, but smirked when she glared up at him with a red mark in the middle of her forehead. He could live with that.

* * *

Over at the showers, Riko had just walked out in her pajamas for the night and carrying her small bucket of soaps and hair products when she heard her name being called. "Riko... Have you seen Hyuuga?" Teppei asked her, sitting in the massage car that was right next to the entrance of the bathrooms, causing her to squeal out in surprise. "UWAH!" The second year only chuckled at her reaction and once she had caught her breath, answered him. "Hyuuga should be outside, he brought a ball with him." She told him and jumped back in surprise when Teppei almost jumped out of the chair. "Seriously?! I can't beat that out of him. Crap. I'm slacking off! I'm going too." He said as he started to move, but Riko's hand being put in front of his face and pushing him back into the chair stopped him. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" He asked her and she fidgeted for a moment before continuing to speak. "What do you think... of this training camp?" She asked and he blinked, looking at her for a few seconds before he spoke. "What do you think of this training camp? What do I think of it? Hmmm... Are you worried about something?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Not really, but..." Teppei could tell that she was slightly doubting herself and he nodded, shutting his eyes and letting the massage chair work on his back. "Hmm... Ah! I've got something! No, never mind..." He said and Riko glared at him. "What the hell, Teppei?" She started and listened to him chuckle. "What you're doing right now is good. With the practice now, everyone's basic performance is improving. If there are any problems, it'll be because of us. If there's something we need in order to improve more, then it'll be the individual players job to know what it is. You can even say it's like creating our new style. Even if we're able to produce a temporary technique, we're the only ones who now if we can actually do it. Takara is right. The years are still imperfect. This isn't something you order a person to do. We have to find the answers ourselves."

He explained and the entire time Riko herself was silent, thinking about something that had always been bothering her since she had known Teppei. "You started the basketball team, but why didn't you become captain?" She asked, shocking him out of his own thoughts. "Eh? What's this all of a sudden..." He muttered and she continued on. "I hate not knowing anything!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't have a problem with Hyuuga, but being captain really does suit you." She told him and he chuckled before giving her a small, yet sad smile. "That guys more competent than me, that's why. You push us, and Hyuuga pulls us. That's what's best for Seirin. That's why I left it to Hyuuga." He told her and she sighed, leaning back on the ball next to him and the massage chair. "Let's get back on topic. So you're saying that we're no good, at the rate we're at now?" She asked and he tapped his finger on his chin, thinking of how to word what was in his head. "Well... Let's see... We at least have a chance."

* * *

The next morning, Takara had woken up much earlier than the rest of her team, even Riko was still asleep next to her when she sat up in her makeshift bed. The blue haired girl decided that since she was up, she would change into some running clothes and take a nice jog on the beach to prepare herself for today's practice. After slipping on some shorts, tennis shoes and socks, a few sports bras and a zip up jacket, she was ready. She grabbed her Ipod from her bag and softly slipped out of the room and walked through the hotel to the front doors where she was met with a wonderful warm breeze and the sun settling itself in the sky above. Once she stretched her legs, she chose a playlist she deemed appropriate for the run and took off, wincing a bit at the soreness from the day before but also glad that she was helping them get warm so she could stretch out the pain. As she jogged, she started to think back on yesterday's exercises; proud of Riko for thinking of such a way to help the team gain muscle memory and strength.

Her team had determination, she respected her fellow players and loved to watch them give their all in every game that they played, not matter if they won or lost. Seirin was completely different than Teikou and she enjoyed the difference, it gave her hope that she could continue to grow not only as a player, but as a person. Just like herself, every one of her teammates had a strength and a weakness that they had to overcome to become strong not only alone, but as a team. Takara could only hope that she would be able to come over her weaknesses and be able to help her team become great, she didn't want to be the reason that they were being held back. They deserved to soar and show Japan what they were made of, she believed Seirin's basketball team's dreams would come true. Kagami helped her see the light within basketball and she would always be thankful for that, she wanted to help her friend progress and she happily knew that he would do the same for her. And that was all that she could ask for.

A hour or so had passed and Takara was starting to feel the burn in her legs and decided that it would be best if she stopped now. She had already started to sweat and had taken off her zip jacket to tie around her waist, leaving her in her sports bras as she sped walked back to the hotel to keep her heart rate up so it could naturally slow down. When she arrived back at the hotel, she moved up the stairs and down the hall to where the co-ed bathrooms were so she could wash her face, but noticed that Kagami had started to walk inside sluggishly with a toothbrush in his hand. Walking inside, she spotted the red head at the sink brushing his teeth and scratching the side of his head, he had seemed to not have noticed her. She moved up next to him and turned on the sink, the sound catching him off guard after he washed out his mouth with water. "YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!" He shouted, a small smirk appearing on her lips since she scared him by using her 'invisible' tactic to stand next to him. "Good morning."

She greeted, washing her face as he twitched next to her, debating or not whether to smack her up side the head. As she pulled her face from the sink, her face now wet along with a few strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks, she grabbed a towel and wiped her face as she exited the bathroom with Kagami. "Hey, bring the stuff here." A voice said, catching the two off guard because it sounded familiar... "Yes." A second voice said and the two slowly turned around only to spot Takao and Midorima walking down the hall carrying two large bags. "Eh? Huh?" Takao started as he stopped in the hall, he and Midorima slowly turning around with shocked expressions while Kagami was too stunned to move with his jaw dropped. "Hello." Takara greeted with surprise before the three males all started shouting at one another. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Kagami demanded over to the sharp shooter who shouted right back. "THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD ASK!"

"Hey, Takara!" Takao said as he moved over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's always been a tradition of ours to come here for training camp. Long time no see!" He said with a smile, Takara giving a small smile back along with a nod. "Long time no see." She said and Takao was having a very hard time trying not to look down at her exposed chest, but Midorima had already grabbed the back of his head and dragged him away from her. "Don't make me kill you, Takao." He said darkly before turning over to the red head. "Seems your enjoying your vacation here! With Takara no less! Have you no shame?! And what's with that sunburn?!" He asked before Kagami shouted back at him. "IT'S NOT A VACATION!"

"Hey! Everyone is already in the dining hall." Riko shouted over to the two Seirin players as she moved down the hall. "What are you doing here?" She asked and all four turned to see her, but all jumped back when they noticed she was carrying a knife that was covered in red as well as splattered on the side of her face and apron. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR SCHOOL, TAKARA?! I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF IT!" Midorima shouted as he pulled Takara into his arms and moved her a few steps away from Riko, who blinked in surprise when she noticed who her players were taking too. "It's Seirin High school." Takara answered Midorima, looking up at him with her head tilted to the side. "And I happen to like my school."

"NOT THAT!" He snapped as he looked back down at her, his cheeks slowly starting to turn pink after he realized that she was only in two sports bras and he could still see right into her cleavage since he was so much taller than her. "Shin? You okay?" She asked before playing her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. "Wah! Shuutoku?!" Riko shouted herself, pointing her knife at the two which caused Takao to scream and run to Takara and wrap his arms around her waist before accidently placing her head into her chest. "Wah! Takara your coach is scary!" He whined before Riko looked at herself to see what he meant. "Oh, this is ketchup." She explained, Kagami putting down his defensives after learning what the red liquid really was. "Oh." He said slowly before yawning, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Food ready? Good, I'm starved. Come on, Takara." Kagami called as he moved down the hall, not noticing that Midorima was heavily twitching as Takao slowly started to make himself comfortable in Takara's chest. "Wah, Takara you're so soft!" He said happily and pervertedly as Takara blinked, unsure of what he exactly meant. "Thank you?"

"And your skin! Wah I should hug you more-" The Shuutoku freshman was unable to finish sentence for Midorima had pulled him off by the back of his shirt and punched him in the face, sending him toppling over at their feet. "Why did you punch him?" Takara asked with a blank expression, looking back up at Midorima who was glaring darkly down at his teammate. "Shin?" After a moment the green haired teen coughed into his hand and adjusted his glasses, letting his arm fall from around her waist and grabbed onto her hand. "There was a fly on his nose, I'll take you to the dining hall." He said and Takara nodded, seeming to believe the fly story and let Riko lead them to the dining hall as Takao sat up from the ground rubbing his sore cheek. "So worth it...!" He muttered with a large grin and pink cheeks as he jumped up from the floor and ran down the hall after the three.

After bidding farewell to Midorima and Takao, Midorima not too happy about letting her walk into the dining hall in just a sports bra and almost complained, Takara joined her team at the tables for breakfast. "Hey, Takara. Good morn-" Izuki started as he looked over at her, his eyes growing wide before he dropped his chopsticks on the table, the others looking over too to see what was up. "Good morning." She announced as she rolled her earphones over her Ipod, sticking it in the front of her sports bras as a habit, not noticing all the wide eyes and pink cheeks staring at her. "What's for breakfast?" She asked as she moved through the tables and over to Kagami who was already eating and set up a plate for her next to him. "Lots." Kagami answered with a full mouth and she nodded, breaking apart her chopsticks before digging in herself, starting with her eggs.

"Here you go." Riko said as she placed a full meal in front of Huruhata who was the last to get his food. "Um... Senpai, this... so much..." He muttered as Hyuuga shook his head, trying to get the imagine of a half naked Takara out of his head. "Eating is part of the training. You gotta eat at least 3 bowls." He said and the freshmen, except Kagami and Takara all looked horrified. "Three?!" They shouted, but finally all slowly starting to dig in. "I can't so early in the morning... I'll vomit..." Huruhata muttered, Kawahara nodding in agreement. "Actually, can't we just cheat? I mean the senpai are gone from our table..." He muttered, but the freshmen trio all grew rigid when Koganei and Mitobe glared at them from the second year table, all eating their food like they were told with Riko standing behind them with a smile. "Eh? What?" Koganei demanded and the three silently screamed, digging into their meals.

"Seconds." Kagami stated as he grabbed his rice bowl and Takara's so he could feel the two up. '_They are monsters!_' The freshmen shouted in their minds as Tsuchida stood up from the table to use the restroom. "Sorry, toilet..." He announced painfully, but Riko was quick to stop him. "Tsuchida, if you throw up, it's one more bowl." She said and all the souls of her players practically flew out of each of them, except Takara and Kagami who were still both happily eating. '_MONSTERS!_' Over at the last table, Hyuuga, Izuki, Teppei and Riko were all sitting together eating, talking about who they had also seen outside the hotel not too long ago. "But to think we would meet Shuutoku here." Izuki said, setting down his chopsticks. "What's more, we're using the same gym."

"For real?!" Hyuuga asked back, the 'Eagle' eyed player nodding his head. "Thanks for the food." Riko said as she stood up from her chair, taking her empty tray into his hands. "Today again, at 9 on the beach." She told the three as she started to move, Teppei curious on where she was headed. "You going somewhere?" He asked and she stopped momentarily to answer. "Hmm- A bit." She said before walking out of the dining hall, Hyuuga narrowing his eyes as he took a bite of his bacon. "...I had a bad idea again." He said, Izuki looking over at him in curiosity. "Hm?" He asked his friend, who was quick to answer. "To just skip it." He said, Izuki almost choking on his meal. "...You serious?!"

* * *

Over in the gym, the Shuutoku players had all arrived and were starting up their early stretches and practice shots, Takao telling the story about how he and Midorima had run into Seirin at the hotel. "Eh?! Seirin is staying at the same place?" Kimura shouted, the other members all stopping what they were doing to look over at Takao with surprise and shock. "Yep- So funny." He said with a grin, Kimura confused on why he was grinning. "Funny? What was?" He asked and Takao chuckled. "I mean, they will pissed the whole time." He said happily, Kimura shaking his head at his teammate. "Sorry, I don't get you." He said, Miyaji chuckling behind him. "You're wrong, Takao." Midorima said, causing the four to look over at the sharp shooter. "We're cursed." He said darkly and Takao laughed. "Gyahaha! That's why I said we would be together." He said and Midorima groaned, turning back to his basket to practice his shots while Takao continued to speak. "Oh, oh! But guess what I saw today!" Takao announced, his teammates rolling their eyes as Midorima twitched. "What?"

"Seirin's number 11, Kuroko Takara. In the hall, wearing only a sports bra and shorts." He said dreamily as he spoke, the others all almost dropping their basketballs at his announcement. "What?!" They all shouted and turned to Takao, Midorima twitching yet again at his teammates reaction to Takara. "No way!" One shouted, a second speaking next. "You dog! How was it?!" He asked, the others also curious. "Let's just say..." Takao started, wrapping his arm around Miyaji's shoulders as he spoke, the blonde glaring at him since he was being touched. "She's got a nice set of knockers, and are they soft." He said with a smirk and his team almost burst at his words, all wanting perfect details about how he would know what her chest would feel like. Before Takao could explain, a ball was thrown roughly against the back of his head and he fell to the floor face first, a seething Midorima breathing heavily and glaring down at his friend who withered in pain. Not wanting to deal with the angry 'Generation of Miracles' player, the others all quickly moved away from the duo and Otsubo sighed from his spot, Miyaji walking past and patting his captain's shoulder. "Coach." One of the second years called, the coach looking over from the wall. "Hm?" He asked, the second year pointing over at the door. "Seirin's coach has to discuss something..." He announced, surprising the coach and the Shuutoku player's who had heard him.

* * *

9 o'clock had come and Seirin were already at the beach running their drills when Riko had arrived about 20 minutes later, proud of her team for starting without her and already being warmed up by the time she arrived. About two hours had passed since and the team had started a quick break to grab their waters and pull of their shirts that were drenched with sweat. "It's touch, as always... but I'm getting kind of used to it." Izuki said as he tugged off his own shirt, pouring some of his water on his head before taking a large sip. "I thought she had something new in mind, but what is she thinking?" He asked Hyuuga who had walked next to him, his shirt hanging off his arm. "Well... that will probably come after this..." He said as he tossed his shirt on the sand next to the others, Izuki groaning at the thought of what her new surprise could be.

"Hey, Takara." Huruhata called as the blue haired girl threw off her own shirt, adjusting her ponytail as she turned over to the brunette freshman. "Yes?" She asked, not noticing the pink that appeared on his cheeks as he spoke. "U-uh... What were you doing this morning? W-were you working out?" He asked, meaning her outfit that she wore before breakfast. "Oh. Yes, I went for a jog. I usually run every morning." She said with a slight shrug, her team looking over at her in bewilderment. "After yesterday you woke up this morning and ran?!" He shouted. "Didn't your muscles hurt?" He asked, thinking back on how he woke up in pain and she nodded, his amazement growing. "No my muscles did hurt, but after I stretched out and ran it felt better because I was working them. Plus, it's better for me to run early in the morning, I feel more awake as do my muscles and I just feel better through out the day. Right now, I feel good since I already worked out and practice is helping me feel stronger." She explained, taking a sip of her water as he team looked at her like she a godsend.

"Hmm..." Riko said as she tapped her finger against her chin, the others growing rigid at the sound. "Takara does have a good point." She started, her team already knowing where she was going... "No, fuck that! I like my sleep!" Kagami snarled, glaring over at Takara who shrugged, knowing that he wanted to blame her for Riko's new ideas. After a few moments, the brunette couldn't help but burst out in laughter at Kagami's outraged expression and almost fell over into the sand, her team not knowing why she was laughing so hard... "Okay, okay. I won't make you run in the mornings." She said while still chuckling, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she spoke. "But at least try once this vacation to do a run in the morning, who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it and want to continue running." She said with a grin and moved back to the sidelines of the beach, the whole team looking over at each other like she was crazy. Who would want to wake up early and run? Takara herself shrugging and grabbing the ball from the sand, glad that her coach had praised her for her early jogs.

* * *

Practice at the beach had ended and everyone returned back to the hotel to rest up and stretch a bit before they met up with Riko at the gym. But what they didn't expect was to see a smirking Riko waiting for them a large group of men on the other side of the gymnasium... "Starting today our gym training schedule will change. We've having combined training with Shuutoku High school!" She said happily as both teams just stood silently, all with different expressions on their faces. "YOU'RE KIDDING?!" A large group of them shouted before they were all moved to different sides of the court to stretch, Takara giving a nod over to Midorima who nodded back at her, hitting Takao over the head after he winked and waved at the blue haired female. "Ouch! Shin!"

"I'm surprised they agreed." Hyuuga said with astonishment as he moved over to Riko, who had crossed her arms over her chest. "Well..." She started softly, the coach of Shuutoku moving to speak with his own team. "We're grateful. We can help each other improve, but we'll still have more merit. Our information can't be compared. Our school, also being called champion, has been gathering information for ages... But them, being a newly established club, have no information whatsoever. I don't know what kind of hidden agenda they have, but the opponent we have to take revenge on offers this chance by itself. I'm going to make full use of this." He explained to his team, watching as they all nodded at his words and thought carefully on his words. Seirin High school, they had better be prepared for Shuutoku to take their revenge.

"It's a risky bet." Teppei said as he stared over at the opposing team with narrowed eyes, Koganei looking over at him with wonder. "Eh?" He asked, but didn't get the response that he wanted. '_Because... there is no direct merit for us...!_' Riko thought to herself after hearing both Koganei and Teppei, knowing that Teppei was thinking the same as her. '_But for our players to settle into their positions... This combined training might be a good opportunity. But if they make use of it, depend on themselves...! I'll leave the rest to your guys..._' She finished as she turned to her team, rubbing her hands together as they started to end their conversations. "Okay, let's get started!" She announced, but noticed that Kagami was walking onto the court and she had to stop him. "Ah, Kagami, hold it." She said, catching the red head off guard. "Please go buy drinks for everyone!"

"...Huh?" He started dumbfounded, but Riko ignored this and pointed at the door with a grin. "At the convenience store, 500 meters from here, through the beach!" She said and still Kagami couldn't believe what she was asking of him doing their practice. "WHY?! And through the beach?!" He shouted at her, but she only smiled at his radiating anger. "But it'll be heavy, so you may just carry one bottle."

"How many times you want me to run?! Are you messing with me?"

"They started to play already, hurry!"

"Don't make me your errand boy!" He snapped, but finally left the gym grumbling under his breath and started to run, the brunette female watching as he vanished into the darkening night. As the Seirin coach moved from the door, she didn't realize that the Shuutoku coach had been watching the scene between her and her player with interest, wondering why she would be sending away one of her most valued players during a practice his own team playing. As the practice went on, Izuki couldn't help but watch Shuutoku in awe at their playing ability and their defense. "Seeing it again, really puts me in awe... Their man-to-man defense is completely different." He said over to Koganei who nodded in agreement, his eyes trailing over to Takara who now had the one and was facing off against Midorima. The two let their eyes lock as Takara dribbled the ball at her side, Midorima trying to keep his composure since he was now her opponent.

'_Eh? She can go one-on-one?_' Takao thought in surprise as he watched the two, Huruhata being the player that was guarding him. The blue haired female tore her eyes away from Midorima and bounced the ball under his legs before vanishing from his sight and grabbing it again behind his back. After the realization had hit him, Midorima growled under his breath and sharply turned to chase after the smaller girl, immediately getting behind her and reaching out to slap the ball away. Easily the ball was stolen from her and Midorima used this opportunity to take his shot, watching as it soared into the basket with ease. "Wow..." Hyuuga muttered under his breath, still not used to the sharp shooter's excellent shots. '_If he wasn't our opponent, I would be totally excited... He scored a three-pointer so easily, a genius...!_'

"What's the deal, Takara...? Your play got sloppy." He said as he moved past the female, looking down at her as she wiped some sweat from her face. "It's not sloppy. Just... I want to get stronger." She stated and Midorima was impressed to hear her speak those words, a small smile appearing on his lips before he spoke. Knowing that if he praised her, then she wouldn't learn. "Don't make me laugh. I don't know what you felt by losing to Aomine, but it clearly showed you the limit of your strength. Normally, one reflects then and changes his way... But did you think everything would turn all right if you just continue to give your best? As if a lone fighter could get stronger alone. Don't get ahead of yourself." He told her, moving away before he could see her expression. He knew Takara, but every since she went to Seirin, he doesn't know her as much as he wants too now that they are high schoolers and no longer middle schoolers. Her eyes could very well tell if she was sad at her words or determined at them, and he didn't want to know.

"Seirin is moving a lot better now." The Shuutoku coach stated, Otsubo at his side watching as his team played. "Yeah. But for some reason, only Kagami is doing running outside. They might be hiding something..." He said as his coach shook his head. "...No. But I'm impressed. You wouldn't think she's 17 years old." He said, meaning Riko. "Kagami's weapons are his jumping strength, that increases his height with every jump." He explained and Otsubo nodded, thinking back on the game he played with Kagami and the ones that he had watched. "Yeah... Even during a game. I can't believe it."

"You can't explain that with guts or fighting spirit, it's a gift. And he noticed that and is trying it." He finished before letting his eyes trail back onto the court where he spotted Teppei, immediately recognizing him from the year before when Seirin played against Shuutoku. '_...Also, this boy... Kiyoshi Teppei... A scary one has returned..._' He thought before leaning back onto the wall and watching the game, Otsubo following his lead and turning back to the match, eyeing Teppei as well carefully.

* * *

"Fuah!" Takao sighed happily as he slowly let himself fall into the bath next to Midorima. "I'm back to life-" He said as he turned over to his friend who had been sitting quietly. "How long do you want to sulk? It's getting annoying." Moments passed and Takao was finding himself getting more annoying, but listened when his friend started to speak as if mostly to himself. "But Takara's normal play is half-assed. Though she has misdirection move..." He started, Takao thinking about Takara's play work as well. "Couldn't she just use that when breaking away? An invisible dribbling would be invincible!" He shouted with a grin, thinking about how it could be used if she was able to do it successfully. "That's impossible. Do you know why Takara only does the tap pass?"

He asked and Takao shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Because she needs to concentrate on the ball. The very thing you can't lose sight of during a game is the ball. Basically it's the most important existence on the court. That's why she never holds the ball. Were she to hold it, she couldn't do the misdirection and would get the ball taken away by the defender... But the other way around, if she would ever over-come that weakness, it might turn into a truly scary technique." He explained, thinking about how Takara could really use that to her advantage if she ever conquered it. "That's all nice, but you realize that you're talking to a lion." Takao said as he leaned over the side of the bathtub, Midorima not noticing that he had been making eye contact the whole time with the lion head sculpture that was pouring the hot water into the tub. "Actually, why is that thing in a two person bathtub..." Takao wondered aloud as Midorima continued to blink and try to see the lion that his teammate was talking about, but without his glasses it had been useless.

* * *

Riko had finished up her bath and left the tub happily, Takara still inside finishing up her bath as her coach left the room. "Wah- that felt good." The brunette said as she moved down the hall, spotting when she felt a new presence at her side. "Gah- It's over...!" Kagami shouted to his coach as he stepped into the hall, sweating all over as his shirt hung over his shoulder. "KYAA!" She shouted in surprise and he groaned, rolling his eyes at her. "Don't 'kyaa' me. I finished the shopping."

"Only now?!"

"It wasn't for the drinks anyway... So yes." He explained and after looking down, Riko felt her eyes widen at what she noticed he did. '_This... Don't tell me... He bought drinks for the Shuutoku guys too...?! I just wanted him to buy some for our club... 20... 30... more... god, just how many kilometers did he run?! He clearly did more than I told him to...! It's still a bit afar only result begin to show... But at this rate he'll turn into one incredible player...!_' She thought as she watched the red head walk away to head to the showers, the brunette looking back down at all the juice cans in awe.

* * *

The next day had gone quickly for Seirin and night quickly approached where they would one again share the gym and practice match with Shuutoku. Practice had gone long and hard and the match had finally finished, Shuutoku beating Seirin 91 to 82. "Shuutoku wins with 91 to 82!" One of the Shuutoku players shouted, since he was playing referee and watched as the ten players stood across from each other at the half line. "Thank you." They all said before moving over to their sides, Seirin looking a little more tired and sluggish than Shuutoku. "That makes 3 games, 3 wins... Hmph." The Shuutoku coach said when his team arrived at their benches, Takao grinning and putting his hands behind his head. "Guess that just means, the preliminaries were a fluke after all?"

"Don't shrug off the loss with bad luck. Run some laps, Takao. Outside. At least 10." His coach instructed, Takao's jaw almost hitting the floor. "GYAA?!" He shouted in shock, the coach ignoring him and turning back to the rest of his team. "Besides you know best that they're way more determined now compared to the preliminaries." He said, watching as his team all turned to look over at the Seirin players who were taking off the red jerseys they wore to distinguish themselves from Shuutoku. '_On top of that... they were playing without Kiyoshi and Kagami..._' He thought, looking over at the five players that did play, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Takara and Koganei. '_At this rate, we will have to be really careful in the winter..._'

* * *

Once Seirin arrived back at the hotel, Riko had went to the kitchen and grabbed a large trash can that she had filled up with ice cubes for her team. "Here. Be sure to cool it." She said and one by one the team members all stood within the ice bucket so they could reduce the muscle pain in their legs and prevent them from over-stressing. "In the end... It was total annihilation." Izuki commented with a sigh, looking over at Teppei who was rolling up his shorts. "Did we get weaker?" He asked and the taller second year shook his head, moving over to the trash can. "...Course not. We're getting stronger... Have a bit more confidence! We're strong...!" He said happily as he stood in the ice, the freshmen trio looking over at him like he was nuts. '_So what is it? He never gets clear-_' They thought and watched as Teppei left, another player taking his turn.

Within the second year room, Teppei had met up with Hyuuga and the two were enjoying a cup of tea as they sat next to their window discussing their day. "Haa- I'm hurting all over... The champion is strong." Teppei said as he stretched his arms, setting his cup of tea on the table. "Well... I guess so. When we won against them, we just went all out. Honestly, this is actually the difference in our strength." Hyuuga said as he leaned into the palm of is hand, Teppei watching him carefully. "But I'm glad we did this combined training. It was rather exciting." He said, Hyuuga nodding slowly. "Well... It gave us stuff to think about. And... Something to try out." He said, Teppei curious on what 'something' he had meant as he sipped his tea quietly. "Speaking of which, what do you think of Kagami's training?"

"Isn't it just to up his muscle strength?"

"Hm, by his exercises I would believe so..."

"But I get the feeling it's to drag out his real potential."

"Eh?" Hyuuga muttered softly, Teppei leaning back in his chair as he grabbed back onto his cup of tea. "Don't you think his jumps are rather irregular?" He asked his captain, who slowly nodded as he thought back to Kagami's jumps during the past few games. "Now that you say it... Yeah." He agreed and Teppei continued. "Maybe it's because his right-handed one-hand dunk is his speciality, but he jumps off with his left foot more often. But... He jumped his best height when he jumped off with his right foot. Basically, his strong foot isn't his left one but his right, though his left foot jumps already put a great burden of his leg. So jumps with the right one would be even more limited. The reason he had to run on the sand, which doesn't burden the joints much, is to get control over the excess strength that is hurting his own body."

* * *

Outside behind the hotel, Kagami was practicing his lay ups alone under the stars, not noticing that Riko had been watching him and was making her move. "My, how devoted..." She said with a small smile as she appeared behind her player, watching as the red head turned back to her in surprise. "Ah, no... Just with a set goal, I suddenly... you know." He tried to say, scratching the side of his cheek as he spoke. "More importantly... I have been running on the beach alone the whole training camp..." He said a little darker than before, Riko grinning at him as if she had no idea what he was referring too. "My? Really?" She asked as his eyes narrowed. "What's more, every time I came back, the game was already over. Oh, man. Why did I do all this..."

"Geez... You haven't realized it yourself?" She asked with a huff, placing her hands on her hips. "Eh?" He muttered and she sighed, taking the ball from the red head before speaking again. "Okay, then let me tell you. Try to jump." She demanded and he blinked, unsure of why she wanted him to jump but of course shrugged his shoulders and did so anyway. Next to the basketball courts, Takao had been sent to the store to pick up a few drinks and was making his way back, but stopped when he heard Riko shouting orders to his right. Slowly turning his head to the noise, he was shocked to see Kagami jump higher than he had ever seen him, and this was without a running start. "OOH." He shouted, but quickly covered his mouth and hid behind the bushes so he wouldn't be seen. '_Seirin's female coach and Kagami? What're they doing? ...Rather... He clearly jumped higher than the ring. His jumping strength is really amazing..._'

"You're tired, so I guess that's about it... Next try the other side." Riko said, Kagami seeming confused at her words. "Eh?" He muttered, Takao feeling the same as Kagami. '_...Other side?_' He wondered as he continued to watch the two in silence. As he sat in his croched position, he heard a few coins fall from his pocket and turned down to grab them. "Oh?" As he turned around, he picked up his coins and was about to put them back into his pocket before the sounds of Riko started to scream behind him. "Wah, idiot! Too much strength!" She shouted and Takao jumped forward when he heard something hard and heavy fall against the bushes that were hiding him. 'GYAA?! What...' He started as he turned around and noticed what had landed in the bushes and what was laying on the ground... "WHAT-!" He started in shock, finishing the rest in his head when he noticed Kagami laying in the bushes and the basketball backboard laying flat on the floor in front of the red head's ankles and Takao's chest. '_Is this...!_'

"Get it now? Your greatest weapon is your jump." Riko explained as she peered down at Kagami in the bushes, the red head groaning as he rubbed his head and looked back up at her. "But you still haven't completely mastered it. For now, just train your body. And think about what to do after." She told him as she started to walk away, liking the look of bewilderment that was on Kagami's face. "And be sure to erect the basket, alright." She finished and Kagami continued to lay in the bushes, looking up at the stars above him as he thought about his coach's words. '_Jumping... Making sure of that, my play will be... there is just one answer! An air battle! That's the only thing I have to face the 'Generation of Miracles'...!_' He thought as he clenched in his hand in the air above his face, slowly looking down at the basket he knocked over and realizing his new power.

Takara decided that since dinner was getting close, she would wander outside and look for Kagami to tell him that the food was ready, but she didn't expect to see Takao sitting down on the sidewalk behind some bushes as she walked through the backyard of the hotel. "Hello." She called as she stood next to him, the Shuutoku freshman looking up at her with surprise, not hearing her as she walked along the cement path. "...Yo! What's up?" He asked her with a grin, the blue haired female looking around as she spoke. "It's time for dinner, so I was going to call for Kagami." She told him and his eyes widened. "Already this late, huh. Guess I should head back too..." He started, but then noticed a familiar face walking down the courts and decided that he would grab Takara and pull her to the ground next to him. "Duck!" He whispered as he pulled her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest to keep her quiet, the blue haired girl wondering what he was doing.

"Hm?" The voice started as he looked down at the court floor, spotting Kagami laying on the ground on his back and staring at the stars. The red head himself looked up too and spotted a familiar green haired Shuutoku player, both males twitching with rage at the sight of one another. "Stay silent." Takao said with a grin as he covered Takara's lips with his hand, watching the scene unfold. "This is gonna be fun." Slowly, Kagami sat himself up and without losing eye contact with Midorima, carefully set the basketball hoop back up like Riko had asked. "...What's up?" Kagami decided to ask, Midorima taking a moment before giving his answer. "Nothing. I'm just out to buy a drink." He said as he showed the red head his juice can. "Drink...? Shiruko?" He started, looking at the drink can he held. "Impressive you can drink that in summer."

"It's obviously a cold one, idiot."

"NOT ABOUT THAT!" He snapped, Takao trying his best not to burst out laughing at the two freshmen that always had to one up the other, Takara sitting in Takao's arms still and watching silently. "Man... I'm disappointed in you." Midorima decided to say, watching as a few veins popped up on Kagami's forehead. "Out of nowhere?!" He growled, the sharp shooter continuing. "Before you lost against me, you lost horribly to Aomine, right?" He asked, catching the red head off guard. "Guh... Next time I'll win! It won't ever stay like that!" Kagami told him and Midorima looked up at the backboard, noticing the had print that the red head left when he jumped at the top of the board. "Heh... Don't tell me you're thinking that yo u can win with aerial battle? Your head is only filled with jumping, huh? Idiot." He said as he set his drink on the ground. "Huh?!"

"Just because you're jumping high, doesn't mean anything will change. You're still only half-way. It's not worth being called a weapon yet." Midorima said as he started to unwrap the bandages from his fingers, his eyes eyes locking back over with Kagami's own red orbs. "I can't have you lose numerous times like that, before I beat you. Come." He challenged as he grabbed the basketball from the floor, both Takao and Takara watching in astonishment as Midorima tossed the ball into Kagami's chest. "I'll fix that cheap conclusion of yours." He stated, Kagami unsure of how to respond to the 'Generation of Miracles' players challenge...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-One: Not So Fun Vacation**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Touou VS Kaijou**_'

* * *

Hurray! And here we go! Chapter twenty is now out! Yay! ...I really just need to stop talking about my life haha because 2012 is seriously my most unlucky year ever. I finally get healthy and am not longer sick and life is awesome! And then on Saturday... I get into a car accident and my car is completely totaled. MY LIFE IS AWESOME GUYS, YEAH. Thankfully it wasn't my fault so I don't have to pay for the damages but still it sucks to be in an accident ): I got slammed into my a truck to no less so yeah, loads of fun. BUT ANYWAY. Enough of my horrid unlucky life haha, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm also really glad that you guys liked the Extra chapter so much! It was a lot of fun to write and finally show you all how Takara first met the 'Generation of Miracles' and how you could see how their relationships progressed. I loved reading all your comments, it put a large smile onto my face! :)

But I did notice that a few of you commented about how you thought that Takara was a bit out of character in that chapter, well, you are not wrong but you are not right either. (Hope that doesn't sound offensive! Aah!) The point of that chapter was to show you all how Takara herself had changed since their middle school days, not just the 'Generation of Miracles'. Even when you first meet Kise back in chapter three, he comments about how Takara has changed and how he missed her smile and wondered if she would ever be able to go back to the way she was. (AKA how she was in the Extra chapter when he met her their second year). Basically I just wanted to show you guys how she changed because it was a drastic change as we all know. Since her jaw being broken in her third year, she was no longer able to smile or show real emotion without being in major pain so of course it changed the course of her life and WHO she was as a person. When something like that happens you can't just go back, you have to deal and learn to change whether you want to or not. And mostly since she lost her happy attitude and spunk, she was quiet and hid back in the shadows which caused her invisibly to start in the first place.

I hope that all makes sense! I really want it to cause I want you all to understand where Takara is coming from as a character :) As you can even tell in this chapter she is trying her best to smile a bit more, of course she can't much but at least she is trying because she knows she needs to grow and not be afraid anymore because she has her friends as support. Ah you guys are so amazing, I can't even type how much love I have for you all! Love love love! And now... time for thank yous! Yay! Thank you so much **Soul Vrazy**, **hitomi65**, **AngelDono**, **CrystalVixen93**, **Aiko Yamazaki**, **Eternal She-Wolf**, **Xxdreamgergirl95xX**, **swatchy**, **VenomRogue**, **MokonoStorm**, **near4EVER**, **xxTenshichaN25xx**, **Aresys Stark Nieve**, **hiyomi**, **gigi323**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **SphereShadow**, **Nikooru-sama**, **Lady Syndra**, **Guest (1)**, **Guest (2)**, and** AnImEfEN**! You all are the greastest! The greatest in all the land! I bow to thee! Anyway! I shall stop this very long authors note! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and chapter twenty-two shall be out soon! Please read, review leave your comments! Lots of love and can't wait to hear what you think!


	23. Touou Vs Kaijou

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Touou VS Kaijou_

* * *

~ * '_**In all human affairs there are efforts, and there are results, and the strength of the effort is the measure of the result.**_' * ~

* * *

_**RECAP**_:

' _"Just because you're jumping high, doesn't mean anything will change. You're still only half-way. It's not worth being called a weapon yet." Midorima said as he started to unwrap the bandages from his fingers, his eyes eyes locking back over with Kagami's own red orbs. "I can't have you lose numerous times like that, before I beat you. Come." He challenged as he grabbed the basketball from the floor, both Takao and Takara watching in astonishment as Midorima tossed the ball into Kagami's chest. "I'll fix that cheap conclusion of yours." He stated, Kagami unsure of how to respond to the 'Generation of Miracles' players challenge... _'

* * *

The two players continued to stare one another down while Takara and Takao continued to sit in their hidden spot behind the bushes. '_He isn't just picking a fight... He said 'you're still only half-way'...?! He means his jumping strength can still be improved?!_' Takao thought as he watched Midorima toss the ball into Kagami's chest who was still surprised and staring at the sharp shooter with wide eyes. "10 shots. You'll play offense, I'll play defense. If you score once, you win." Midorima explained and finally Kagami snapped out of his trance, narrowing his eyes with a growl. "Hmph. Huh, I don't know what you're planning, but you think you can ward me off ten times in a row? If you think you can then just try." He snapped. "Don't worry. I won't lose. My fortune today totally outranks you." The green haired teen said as he adjusted his glasses, the two glaring at one another once more before Kagami growled and dribbled toward the basket, Midorima being ready for him.

* * *

"I hope you're not that naive to think you could beat a regular of the legendary basketball club with just talent." Midorima taunted as he blocked Kagami was getting closer to the basket, the red head getting annoyed at him. '_Grr..._ _It wasn't like this in our game before. Playing 1 on 1 against him again..._' He thought as he dribbled at his side, Midorima continuing to speak. "I was rather perplexed. That only my strength would be scoring a 3 pointer." He said and Takao couldn't help but watch the match in awe, never seeing Midorima play defense before today. '_I knew Midorima was good at defense... But that he would suppress him so overwhelmingly...! But why? There's no difference in their movements... on the ground they even look equal._' Takara had still not left the spot against his chest and watched the match carefully, not wanting to miss anything between the two tall players. She knew that Midorima was a good defensive player and never got to play it as much since he perfected his shots, but Takara couldn't help but still be impressed whenever he surprised her.

'_Kagami is going to have to keep a steady head if he wants to beat, Shin._' She thought as he watched Kagami fake away from Midorima and start to jump as he prepared for a dunk. '_Higher... higher... jump higher!_' He thought as he got ready for the dunk, but didn't expect Midorima to easily slap the ball from his hand and away from the basket. "WHAT?!" The red head shouted as he landed, Midorima staring down at him as he adjusted his glasses for the second time. '_I'm sure I jumped higher than in that game before..._' He thought as Takao gulped, watching as the ball rolled down the court. '_And again... Kagami's jump is clearly superior, but Kagami is losing in an aerial battle, which should be expertise._' He thought as he turned back to the two players, noticing that Kagami had gone to get the ball and was now holding it in his palm as he took steady breaths to calm his heart rate. "Damn."

"Next one... And stop it. It won't matter how much you shoot."

"The hell..." The red head started angrily, but Midorima quickly stopped him. "Realize it already, dumb ass. No matter how high you jump, it'll be easy to stop you. That's because I know that you'll attempt a dunk without fail." He said, watching as Kagami's eyes widened in surprise as he moved down the court and to the bushes where Takao and Takara sat. "Let's go, Takao." He said, Takao silently screaming when he noticed the twitch in Midorima's eyes when he sat that Takara was practically in his lap. "Eh...? You saw me?" He asked nervously and the green haired teen nodded, letting his eyes move over to Takara who had glanced up at him after Takao had moved away from her. "...Don't disappoint me at the Winter Cup Preliminaries."

"...Yes." She answered as she stood up, her eyes locking with Midorima's green ones momentarily before he moved over to stand in front of her. Without speaking, since he knew he didn't have too, he pulled the blue haired girl into his arms and she slowly let her arms wrap around his back as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. The two continued to stand in their silent embrace and after a few moments, Midorima let her go and bent down to kiss her forehead before he moved off to the dining hall with Takao who had started talking about how hungry he was. The blue haired girl waved the two off and turned back to speak with Kagami and tell him about dinner, but blinked in surprise when he noticed that she was now standing alone because the red head freshman had vanished without a trace. '_...Kagami...?_'

* * *

"The reason why I could suppress Kagami?" Midorima asked after he listened to Takao's question, the green haired teen giving a small chuckle before he answered. "Idiot. Obviously because I'm stronger." He said and Takao sighed, not meaning that. "No, not that... Eh... I mean, sure!" He started, but stopped when he heard Midorima start up again. "You heard me, it's because I know he's going to dunk. If there's only one possibility, it's easy to match the timing to interfere."

"Well, theoretically, yes... But the double clutch... He should be able to do that... That's when you hold the ball with your right hand while jumping off with the left foot, and then jumping off with the right foot. You hold the ball with your left hand." Takao explained and the green haired teen nodded, adjusting his glasses. "But he actually can't handle the ball properly with his left hand." He said, surprising Takao with his words. "So basically, compared to his right hand the ball controlling with his left hand in extremely weak. Just jumping high doesn't make it an aerial battle. The actions you take in midair are the actual battle." He explained, not noticing the smirk on Takao's lips. "Actually, is this alright? Giving pointers to the enemy?"

"I'll still be victorious in the winter." He said, causing the black haired first year to roll his eyes. "Well, that's only if it's just Kagami. Like I said in the bath, if Takara grows too, then finally..." He started, the green haired teen staring back at Takao over his shoulder with mild interest, his mind trailing back to Takara as he spoke of her... "Heh. Just what I've wishing for." He answered, Takao chuckling in response. "I don't wish for it!"

* * *

On the beach, Izuki had given thought about what Riko said earlier about running in the morning and decided to kidnap Koganei and take a night run. "What's up, Izuki? Suddenly going for a run..." The cat like teen started as he slowly down his pace to stay behind Izuki, the other second year continuing his steady pace. "...Say, what did you think about training with Shuutoku?" He asked, Koganei blinking at his question. "Well... That they're all skilled... What about you?"

"I... Besides my Eagle eye, I don't have any strengths. But that's not good. I'm a point guard, but I don't know much about basketball. Shuutoku as a team and as individuals have a set goal. They know what they're doing. I think that's what we're lacking. ...Same for Teikou... The 'Generation of Miracles' are being called geniuses, but they all have their own way." He explained and Koganei slowly nodded, the two continuing on with their run in silence until the cat like second year started to complain. "We're still running... Damn, why?!" He demanded and Izuki was about to answer, but noticed someone else running on the beach with them. "Hmm? Isn't that Kagami running over there?" He asked as he looked down closer to the ocean and saw the red head running alone.

"Grr... Damn!" Kagami muttered in anger as he tried to calm himself from the loss he had just received from Midorima, not noticing that the blue haired female had appeared at his side also running. "Kagami, wait. You're too fast." She said and he screamed out in shock at her sudden appearance, looking down at her in a rage. "WHAT?! Where do you suddenly appear from?" He demanded and she shrugged her shoulders, the two slowly down so that they could run at a steady pace. "I was thinking about cheering you up a bit." She said and he groaned. "You saw me?! Little brat! How could you!" Realizing that Takara wasn't going to stop running with him, he sighed and looked back in front of him. "You don't need to, Takara. I already know why I lost. I know what I have to do until winter! I have to train my legs and my left hand by countless jumps. So that I can move freely in midair!" He told her with determination and she nodded slowly, the two continuing down the beach in silence, not noticing that Izuki and Koganei had been watching them.

"Thought it pisses me off that Midorima made me realize it. That's why I'm running." He said with a huff of annoyance, Takara looking back over at him with an arched brow. "...But still, every single one of them are so strong. Every one of the 'Generation of Miracles' that is." He said and the blue haired female finally decided to speak up. "Scoring against him would have only revealed your right foot jump. Or... in the reverse, you can say he is that cautious of you." She told him, thinking back to Hyuuga's words that day in the gym. '_Is that really all you can do?_' And then, another memory came to her, her eyes shooting open as she stopped running. Kagami looking back at her in confusion at her sudden stop. '_As if one who can't fight alone could get stronger alone._' "...You might be able to win against the 'Generation of Miracles' in an aerial battle, but you might lose in a ground battle."

"Huh? What?" He started, but she was quick to continue speaking. "And then my pass would be of no use. Since you're the only one in Seirin suited for it." She explained and Kagami blinked, starting to understand what was going on in her head. "But I just got an idea. For you and everyone else in the club... A new way of basketball for me." That wasn't what the red head had expected to hear... "Eh?" He muttered and she continued, looking up from the sand and staring over at Kagami with a new determination shining in her blue eyes. "Besides my pass, I'll develop a Drive only for me. I'll surpass the 'Generation of Miracles'." She promised, Kagami's eyes widening at her words. '_Takara...?_'

* * *

The next day came quickly and it was time for Seirin to leave the hotel, their beach training camp coming to an end. "Okay, everyone is here. Then let's go." Riko started as they moved from the doors of the hotel, the whole team turning back to give the hotel one last good bye. "Thank you very much." They said before moving down the sidewalk and past the beach where the scent of the sea once again filled their senses. "Yay! I'm still alive!" Koganei shouted happily, throwing his arms in the air. "I thought I would die many times. I want to go back into my futon and just sleep-" He started as the team all turned to head to the train station, not noticing that Riko had been walking the opposite direction. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Eh... To the station...?" Hyuuga started, but that only caused the brunette female to smirk. "Why do you think I chose this place for our training camp? 'It's' being held here this year." She stated, her team now catching on immediately to what their coach was talking about. '_Ah, about that._' Izuki thought as he pulled out his phone. "Today are the quarter finals... the game is... Ahh!" He shouted in surprise when he noticed the two names of the schools that were playing. 'National High School Tournament Male Basketball Competition'. Kaijou High versus Touou Academy. "We're going to watch it now, the National Tournament!" She told them with a smirk and watched with joy as her team almost fainted on the spot at her announcement. "WHAT?!"

With a nod, she grinned when the bus arrived next to them at the stop and she walked inside letting her team slowly follow her inside. "How far is it to the gym?" Izuki asked, after calming himself down and turning down to Riko who was sitting in front of Hyuuga. "On the bus, about 20 minutes." She said, listening to him sigh. "Besides, tell us such things earlier, coach..." He asked and she scoffed, turning back to face her team. "If I had told you, you couldn't have concentrated on the training camp! But it's worth watching, right? Kaijou against Touou." She said, the others agreeing.

"Yeah, because it'll be a game between the 'Generation of Miracles'."

"..." Kagami had been silent since Riko told them about the game and was staring out of the window when Takara peeked over her seat which was in front of his. "Kagami." She called, startling him. "...Gah! What?" He asked and she started speaking, leaning her chin on the back of her seat. "Before we left, Shin left me a message." She said, catching the red head's full attention immediately at Midorima's name, Takara starting to explain the conversation she had with him before Seirin left the hotel. .

' _"Thank you." The blue haired girl said as she moved over to Midorima, the green haired teen looking down at her with a bit of surprise, not hearing her approach. "...Hmph. Don't be stupid." He started, narrowing his eyes as he thought back at the red head. "I did nothing that deserves a thanks. Anyways... Jumping is really the only thing he can do. He's really cursed with idiocy."_ ' She explained, noticing that Kagami had been twitching and growling under his breath. "...That bastard..." He growled, Takara continuing. "And... '_Don't lose until I defeat you._' Is what he said." She finished with a small smile and watched as Kagami's anger faded before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Heh. Like I would lose. That idiot."

As the two continued to talk, Teppei, who was sitting a few rows up, had listened in on their conversation with curiosity. With a soft sigh, he started to think back to last night's practice, and the deep conversation that he had with Shuutoku's coach... ' _"You rejected it already two years ago, but I want to ask again. Won't you come to us?" He asked, surprising Teppei greatly with his question. "I know I'm being unreasonable... but you're one of the very few players who has challenged the 'Generation of Miracles'. In a way that makes you even more valuable than them." He said, the second year thinking hard on his words. "... That's a great deal, but I'll have to pass. I already promised them we would strive for the top together." He said, speaking about Seirin, watching as the older man nodded slowly. "...I see." _' With a soft sigh, Teppei let the memory fade and turned to glance out of the window, not noticing that Hyuuga had been watching him from his seat on the other side of the bus.

Finally, the bus had stopped and the team left to wander inside of the large gym, their eyes glowing at the sight of the large and beautiful stadium where the basketball court was stationed. "Wow-! So this is where the Nationals are held!" Koganei shouted with glee as he looked around, the others doing the same while muttering in awe and fascination. "Coach, what about the game you wanted to see?" Hyuuga started, thinking she might have wanted to watch the match before Kaijou and Touou. "It comes after this one... Shouldn't take long. About fifteen minutes I guess." She said, Kagami and Takara both standing at the top of the stands looking for seats. '_Kaijou against Touou... Basically this game is Kise Ryota against Aomine Daiki!_'

He thought, looking at over the blue haired girl at his side. "Takara... Who do you think will win?" He asked, noticing that Takara had been staring at the court in silence. "...I don't know..." She answered truthfully, looking down at the court. "It's a first that the 'Generation of Miracles' play against each other... It's just that Kise started basketball because he admired Daiki." She said, Kagami not expecting to hear that. "So they often played against each other... but Kise never won against Daiki once." Takara finished, thinking back at their time at Teikou and slowly reaching into her pocket to wear her phone sat, thinking long and hard about something... Kagami looking down at her with curiosity before grabbing her upper arm and dragging her through the stands to find a good seat along with the rest of the Seirin team.

* * *

In the Kaijou locker room, the team had been stretching and pulling on their uniforms, a short haired brunette groaning under his breath before standing up quickly. "Ah shit! I'm so nervous! Gah!" He shouted, surprising the rest of his team who all turned to stare at him. "I'm all fired up! Practice is gonna pay off now! I will go full power, count of me!" The second year Hayakawa Mitsuhiro finished with clenched fists, Yukio twitching. "The fuck?" He demanded with annoyance, Mitsuhiro starting to shout again thinking his captain hadn't heard him the first time. "Like I said, I will go full power!" He promised loudly, but was shut up when Yukio punched the side of his face. "Like hell we can understand what you're saying, when you speak so fast!"

"Sorry, but I-!"

"Hey, Moriyama! Do something about this, idiot!" Yukio shouted over at one of his other players, a tall dark red haired teen that didn't seem to care about what his two teammates were arguing about. "More importantly, Kasamatsu... West side, 3 row, first seat... Did you see? She came... A super cute girl...! I'll play for her sake today...!" He started, which caused Yukio to start twitching in annoyance. "PLAY FOR US, YOU FREAK!" He shouted, the third year narrowing his eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks as Kise made his way over to the Kaijou captain. "Senpai." He called, holding up a plaid paper bag. "I got some snacks from a fan girl, you think I could eat some now? Or could they be poisoned?" He muttered, but was stopped when Yukio through a basketball at the blonde's face. "EAT THEM AND DIE! Every single one! ...Grr. A bit more concentration here."

"Hey, you guys ready? It's time soon." Their coach started as he entered the room, the heavy set man wearing a nice suit but what surprised the team was that he had shaved off his stubble and mustache. "Get into the spirit." He told his team, the others doing their best not to burst out laughing. '_Why are you trying to compete with the handsome coach of Touou, dude?!_' They all thought as they covered their mouths, the coach not noticing and continuing to speak while Yukio sat on the bench, having given up on his team. "We're going with the plan we discussed in the meeting earlier. Just stay focused."

"Kise, call me five minutes before." Yukio said as he stood up from the bench and made his way out of the locker, the blonde model slightly confused at his friend's departure. "Ah, okay. Guess, he's nervous too..." He started as he placed his hands on his hips, the coach turning over to Kise. "Well, that's not all... For him." He started, the blonde looking over in confusion. "Eh?" He wondered, but the coach left it at that and told his team to finish stretching as he left the locker room, Kise still curious on what could be running through Yukio's head and not noticing his phone blinking in his gym bag.

* * *

In the Touou changing room, Momoi was standing outside the door on her cellphone with Naoki at her side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring at the floor. "How's it, Momoi? Got through?" Shouichi asked as he stepped out of the locker to find the pink haired twins. "Not, not at all..." She muttered sadly, Naoki remaining silent as the Touou captain sighed. "Aomine really takes it easy..." He groaned while Wakamatsu finally let out all of his frustration. "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT, DIMWIT!" He shouted over at Shouichi, Sakurai screaming out at the loud voices and starting to apologize as if it was his fault. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"HE'S LATE TO EVERY MATCH! NO MATTER WHAT WE DO... AND HE'LL BE LATE AGAIN TODAY!" The angry blonde continued, for once, their coach Katsunori agreeing with his anger and running his hand through his hair. "But it's rather troubling today. We can't afford to start without him against this opponent." Katsunori explained, but all were surprised to hear the door to the locker room open and a familiar dark haired skin player walking inside, a dark smirk on his lips and sweat dripping from his face and neck. "Sup? You called?" He asked, his team shocked to see him so sweaty while the coach narrowed his eyes at his player. "Looks like you're all warmed up already." He said, Aomine still smirking as he moved into the locker room with his bag. "Yeah. Well... I admit that if I was missing today, it would be bad."

"Geez, making us worry every single time!" Momoi shouted at her childhood friend, Naoki holding her back as Aomine bent forward to pull out his jersey from his bag so he could change. "Kise is our opponent, right? There's no way I would be late." He said, surprising the siblings. "I was looking forward to it the whole time. To beating him. Because... He's one of the very few players I can go all out against." Aomine chuckled darkly as Momoi and Naoki turned to one another, both of their eyes showing that they were worried about how the game today would go...

* * *

Up in the stadium, the Seirin team had fought seats all together and were waiting for the teams to enter the court, Takara taking her place next to Kagami and behind Izuki. Every few minutes, the blue haired girl had been looking down at her pocket and the red head had noticed this. "Takara." He called, watching as she jumped at the sound of her name. "Do you want to text him?" He wondered, thinking about Kise who was down in the lockers. He noticed Takara's shoulders get tense at his question and he chuckled. "Hey, I think he would appreciate the text, I can only imagine what he is feeling down there. Especially after our loss..." He muttered, Takara slowly nodding at his words in agreement. "...Do you think?" She whispered, not wanting to bother Kise with anything while he got into the zone. "I think so. Just do it, don't think about it."

With a soft sigh, Takara pulled her phone from her pocket and started to type her message to the model blonde. Kagami was quite curious on what his smaller friend was typing, but thought that he should give her some privacy. Once she was finished, she shut her phone and looked up at Kagami, noticing that he was smirking down at her. "What?" She questioned and he chuckled, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just curious on what you typed." He said and she shrugged her shoulders, playing with the phone in her hands. "I just told him good luck and not to blow it." She said bluntly, causing the red head to burst out laughing and cause multiple eyes to turn to the two friends. "W-what...?" She muttered again, a soft pink tinting her cheeks. "N-nothing." He answered, calming himself down when he noticed her phone go off in her lap. "Did he answer?" Takara nodded and open up her phone, rolling her eyes at the message.

"What?" He asked, grabbing the phone and grinning as he easily held her back. " '_**MY PRECIOUS LITTLE TAKACCHI! YOUR MESSAGE SENDS ME SO MUCH ENERGY! WATCH ME CLOSELY!**_' " He read with a few chuckles, noticing all the hearts he had put after his message. "See, I told you he'd appreciate it." Kagami told her, dropping the phone back into her palm as he rubbed her hair. After giving a small smile over to Kagami, the two were shocked out of their gaze when the stadium started cheering and clapping loudly, the two friends looking down at the court floor. "WAH...! THERE THEY ARE!" The crowd cheered as the teams moved to their sides of the court, Kise and Aomine immediately finding one another. "I won't lose, Aominecchi." The blonde said, Aomine chuckling at his promise. "My! You sound confident, Kise. Sorry to disappoint you, but you will. Besides did you ever win against me before?" He taunted, thinking back at their time at Teikou, but Kise wasn't going to let his words affect him. "Today I will. Somehow my desire to win couldn't be stronger." He said, the two continuing to stare at one another as Yukio and Shouichi shook hands and wished one another luck. "Good game."

"Good game." Shouichi smirked after he moved away from the Kaijou captain and adjusted his glasses as he walked to his team. 'They've got the aura... as expected of the Nationals biggest captains.' He thought, both teams getting into their positions as the referee moved onto the court with his, the announcer making his first announcement into the speakers of the stadium. "The 2nd game of the Quarterfinals, Kaijou High school against Touou Academy will now begin!" Both Wakamatsu and a second year for Kaijou stood at the center of the court and waited for the whistle to be blown, both jumping up for the ball. "OOHH!" The two shouted as the Kaijou player hit it away and into the hands of Yukio who was being guarded by Shouichi. "The game is starting! Kaijou got the ball!" Audience members shouted, Riko crossing his arms over her chest. '_How will it go...? Both teams' Aces, Kise and Aomine... Frankly, I believe Aomine is the stronger one..._'

As the game commenced, Takara noticed something on the field and her eyes widened as Yukio tossed the ball over to the blonde. "Whatever, our Ace is Kise!" He shouted as Kise caught the ball, Aomine guarding him with a smirk. 'Kise vs Aomine! Right off the bat?!' Kagami shouted in his head, Takara also slightly worried as the two stared at one another before Kise sped right past his old teammate. "He slipped away!" Someone shouted, but everyone in the stadium gasped when Aomine pivoted and slapped the ball from his hand. "Naive as always. You really think you could get away with that?" Aomine asked with a smirk, Kise growling under his breath.

"No good. It's a steal. Touou on the offensive!" The announcer shouted into the speaker, Wakamatsu now getting a hold of the ball and being blocked but Kaijou's number 8. '_Number 8... He looks reluctant to guard...!_' The blonde thought when he noticed the expression on his opponent's face, passing it quickly over to Sakurai who took the shot, Moriyama trying to block it. "Excuse me!" The auburn player shouted, Moriyama being surprised on how fast he took the shot. '_What a quick release!_' He thought as Mitsuhiro jumped up at the basketball, watching the ball soar. "Rawr! Lebound!" He shouted with his slight lisp as he prepared to catch it, but was surprised when it didn't rebound and scored a perfect three pointer. "WHAT?!"

"3 points! Touou takes the lead!" The announcer shouted as the ball was passed back into court, Kise taking a hold of it. '_Eh?! Kise again?!_' Riko thought. '_If he continues like this..._' She started, but was shocked when Kise quickly shot the ball, even Touou not knowing how to respond. "He's so fast!" Someone shouted as Sakurai started to panic. "EHH?" '_The hell...?'_ He thought as Wakamatsu snapped his head over to the blonde. '_Isn't that Sakurai's quick release?!_'

"I see you're still just as good at copying people's techniques! But..." Aomine shouted as he jumped up after Kise, brushing the ball and causing it to soar more to the right and hit the rim of the basket. "That's not enough to win." After the ball bounced off the rim, Shouichi claimed it and Kagami was impressed at Aomine's speed. '_So fast! He jumped late but still tipped it...!_'

'_Isn't it bad that the Aces are facing each other one after another?!_' Izuki thought in worry, keeping his eye on the ball. '_If they get countered because of this..._' He finished as Shouichi continued to dribble the ball at his side, planning out his next move. '_The advantage is on our side._' He thought with a slight smirk, but didn't expect Yukio to appear out of nowhere and steal the ball from right under his noise. '_HUH?!_' He thought in panic as Yukio prepared for his shot, letting it soar into the air. "I'm not nice enough to let things go your way so easily!" He shouted, the crowd watching as the ball fell through the basket, scoring three points for Kaijou High.

"OHHH! KAIJOU IMMEDIATELY TIES THE SCORE!"

"Okay, defense! Don't let them score!" Yukio shouted as his team moved around him, all nodding at the instructions as they stared over at Touou. "Okay!" They shouted and Hyuuga was impressed by Yukio's quick thinking and movement. '_A sudden shot from there...?! Well, it was a good spot for a shot after getting the ball back... And tying the score sure took the momentum away!_' He thought as Yukio turned over to Kise who was starting to jog past him. "Follow me. I can keep this up forever. Just keep going!"

"Senpai..." He started with wide eyes, but Yukio only growled and started to beat on him as per usual. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LET THEM BEAT US UP!" He shouted as he kicked the blonde, Kise letting tears fall as he whined at his captain, a slight chuckle still leaving his lips. "I'm sorry!" He shouted as Kaijou got into position, Wakamatsu noticing their new attitudes. '_Suddenly they're all fired up...! They'll get the momentum..._' He thought, Katsunori brushing some hair from his face as he spoke to Momoi and Naoki at his side. "...They took a risk." He commented, the pink haired female nodding in awe. "What a captain... He isn't hasty...But as long as he doesn't stop 'him', they won't control the game." She spoke, Naoki narrowing his eyes and keeping his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the game commence.

"Hah! I see. Reliable senpais." Aomine started, not being the one in control of the ball. " 'I can't do it alone, but together we can make it', huh? Looks like you're thinking about defeat now. Did losing make you have a change of heart? Makes me want to sleep." Aomine taunted, only causing the blonde to smirk as he changed up his posture on the court. "Huh? I never said such a thing." He said, Aomine quickly noticing the change. '_...This guy!_' He thought, Teppei also noticing it. '_Flawless... A perfect defense!_' He thought, Takara watching carefully at her two old teammates, hoping that Kise wouldn't let Aomine get the best of him. "Well... I admit that I've appreciated Takacchi's way of thinking, and I also feel the urge to see Kaijou win. But right now, I don't care what's wrong or right! I want to defeat you. I'm not mature enough to play basketball logically or while suppressing my instincts." He finished, still letting his smirk play on his lips as Aomine chuckled, a smirk of his own appearing. "...Go ahead and try it!"

The game continued on and the stands watched as Aomine tried to score a shot against Kise, but everyone was surprised when the blonde completely demolished his shot and slapped the ball away and off the court. "Holy shit...!" Kagami shouted, Takara's own eyes wide at Kise's block. '_Kise..._' She thought, noticing the look of determination in his eyes as he spoke something to Aomine before hurrying over to his team. The rest of the first quarter ended quickly and Takara watched as both teams moved over to their benches, her eyes watching the blonde move. "Kaijou's leading..." Hyuuga said, his eyes on the scoreboard which read Kaijou 18, Touou 13. "To be honest, I"m surprised."

"Yeah." Izuki agreed, the blue haired female looking up at Kagami who seemed to be lost in thought. '_To think Kise would overwhelm Aomine to this degree... He definitely got stronger._' He thought, stopping to look over at Teppei who had started to speak. "...I have one question..." He started, all eyes turning to him as he crossed his arms over her chest with a blank expression on his face. "How in the world did you beat that?" He asked calmly, meaning Kise and everyone who had played in said game, all glaring over at the second year. "Also..." Takara started next, all turning to listen to her. "Although Daiki said he's serious, he's the type who has to run warm. and looking at him, I would say, it's about time." She explained, noticing that her team had gone silent and she turned her eyes back to the court as both teams made their way back on.

The game once against commenced with Yukio holding onto the ball against Shouichi, but he quickly passed it to Kise who had it stolen by Aomine. Takara's eyes widened at Aomine's sped and how he easily manuerved past the blonde's defenses and scored a point for Touou, despite the horrid angle and fowl that was called. "Basket counts! One free throw!" The referee shouted, Takara not missing the smirk on Aomine's lips before he made the shot and scored. "It's a tie-! Touou caught up in an instant!" Someone shouted, hyuuga sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not good... Aomine's starting to become unstoppable."

"So strong... Guess even Kise... Can't win." Koganei muttered, Takara doing her best to try and pretend that she didn't hear her friends words. She allowed her blue eyes to turn back to the court and noticed that once again, Kaijou had passed the ball to the tall blonde, Izuki blinking in surprise. "Again? Is Kaijou planning to keep on going with Kise?!" He demanded of his team, who were all unsure of how Kaijou was thinking. The stadium watched as Kise tried to take another shot at the basket, but it was once again deflected by Aomine as a time out was called. "Kaijou high school takes a time out." The announcer said as both teams moved to their benches, Hyuuga taking a look at the scoreboard to see how much time was left in the second half. "A tie, huh. But now's the start. It won't be easy to stop Touou now that they're all fired up."

'_Still, the difference between the strength of both teams isn't that big. Guess what decides the game will be the gap between Aces... What'll they do?_' Teppei thought, looking hard at both teams while Kagami was peeking at Takara from the corner of his eye, noticing her startled expression. "Takara?" The blue haired girl glanced over at Kagami with surprise before she shook her head and turned back to the game in silence, hoping that Kise knew what he was doing... "End of time out." The announcer said, the two schools moving back onto the court with Kaijou's ball. The ball was quickly passed in and once again given to Kise who had Aomine right in front of him. "How many times does this make it? Aomine vs Kise!" An audience member shouted, Kise looking around his space before passing it back to another player, shocking Aomine. "Huh?" The dark haired player muttered, the others all shocked as well, including Kagami, Takara, Teppei, Momoi and Naoki. "Hey, what's that? Giving up already?"

'_What's he planning...?' Kagami thought, his eyes gluing onto Kise's back. 'Well, 1 on 1 isn't the only option... But that was too unwilling!_' Quickly, Sakurai stole the ball from Moriyama and sped down the court. "A steal! A turn-over!" The announcer shouted before the auburn player passed it over to Aomine, the Touou freshman looking over at Kise with un-amusement. '_Tch, how bothersome... He seemed like he didn't have any will to fight me and now look here... He doesn't have any will to lose either._' Looking into Kise's eyes, the dark skinned player jumped back at bit, not expecting the intense look in his old friend's eyes. '_...Hah. Well, it doesn't matter._' He thought, standing up straight with a smirk reappearing on his lips. "Whichever you decide on, it won't change ANYTHING!" he shouted as he manuerved past the blonde and over to the basket, no one expecting that speed. "So fast! Uwa! That's our Aomine!" The Touou team shouted from their side of the court, not noticing that Yukio had rushed under the basket and jumped to try and block Aomine's shot, getting knocked over in the process.

"Gahh!" He grunted as he landed on the court floor, the referee blowing his whistle at the impact. "Charging, black #5!" He shouted, the Touou side groaning with complaints. "Whaaat, a foul? It won't count!" They screamed as Aomine smirked down at Yukio, offering his hand. "Way to go, senpai." He said, Yukio glaring up at the freshman. 'Nice...! But more importantly... Such courage!' Hyuuga thought in awe. 'Rather than getting intimidated by the difference in size, to charge in and get a foul!' He finished, watching as Yukio moved past Aomine, his glare leaving his eyes. "What's with that attitude after knocking over someone, first year brat?" He demanded, Aomine's smirk dropping from his lips as the Kaijou players moved over to their captain. "As expected of our captain!" ? shouted happily. "Nice guts!"

"Shut up!"

"But that scared me..." Moriyama admitted, wiping some sweat from his neck as he looked over at the other team. "Can we do it?" He asked and Yukio quickly spoke up. "It's not about if we can or cannot. We **will** do it. Believe in our Ace!" He told his team, the group smiling and nodding at their captain and the game continued on, Kise and Aomine jumping for the ball. The two Aces continued to fight over the ball and the stadium couldn't take their eyes off of the two players for a second. "Aomine's full power...! Unstoppable!" As the two fought on the court, Shouichi couldn't help but notice something off. '_What's going on...? They aren't doing as much as I expected...!_' Sakurai and Wakamatsu also watching the two closely. "It's a pretty smooth drive." Sakurai said, Wakamatsu scowling as a few veins twitched in his face. "Tch. If it were me, I would be boiling from anger!"

'_Ah- Damn...' Kise started, adverting his eyes to the ground as Aomine turned his back to him, getting ready to jog off to the other side of the court. 'He's so frigging... cool... An absolute, unique style that no one can copy. I started basketball because I admired him. Although I can do other players as soon as I see them, I could never do his no matter how much I tried. But actually, I knew why I couldn't. If I'm admiring, I can't surpass._' He thought, Aomine stopping and turning back to face the blonde with a surprised look on his face. "It may be true that Kise falls behind Aomine right now." The Kaijou coach started, his eyes on his player. "But despite that, I chose Kise. He doesn't all behind in potential. He too is certainly a genius."

"No way..." Kagami muttered, understanding from his seat what Kise was planning to do down on that court, Takara also knowing what was too happen. "It probably... Is that." She muttered, the red head continuing. "Didn't he say it wasn't possible?!" He argued and she nodded slowly, her eyes staying on her two old friends. "Yes... But that's the only way to win." She told him, Kise chuckling as he thought back on the old games he used to play with Teikou and how much they meant to him. 'Because deep within the heart that hopes for victory, I keep on wishing that he won't lose.' He thought, turning his attention back over to Aomine, who couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde. "That's why... I'll quit admiring... You." Takara gripped the top of her shorts as she watched the exchange between Aomine and Kise, Kagami listening to her intently as she spoke her next words.

"What Kise is trying is... To copy Daiki's style." Takara started softly, catching her whole teams attention with that one sentence. "Copy Aomine...?!" Kagami started with surprise, Izuki finishing him. " Can he... Do that?!" He asked, all of them demanding answers with their eyes and she continued. "...In the first place, Kise's copying is simply doing what he's capable of. He can't do the impossible." She told them, Koganei not understanding her at all. "H-huh?" He shouted and Riko sighed, rubbing the side of her neck as she answered for Takara, noticing that watching the game was hard on her. "Basically... In simple terms, he has an extraordinary understanding of things. But he can't copy a NBA player or moves that surpass his physical ability."

"However... If he's still trying to pull it off, that means he believes he can do it." Teppei explained to his team, watching as Kise gave a final glare over to the stumped Aomine as the clock ticked to 1 second left in the second half. "My, my. Not good." Shouichi said as he quickly took a shot, Yukio doing his best to block it. "It's time!" The referee shouted as the ball still soared in the air, all eyes turning to the orange ball. 'He just flung it...!' Yukio thought in astonishment. 'No way it'll go in...!' But to his surprise, the ball fell through the basket and his eyes grew wide as Shouichi chuckled. "Ha ha. My, how lucky." He said, the crowd going wild at the score. "WOW! IT WENT IN!" One shouted, another continuing. "A BUZZER BEATER!"

"Oops, it went in." Shouichi said darkly as he looked at the Kaijou players, smirking as he passed them to move over to his benches. "Grr..." Moriyama growled as the Seirin players sat shocked in their seats, Hyuuga mouth hanging open. "End of the 2nd quarter. We're going into a ten minute break." The announcer said as everyone sat and waited patiently for the next half of the game to begin, Takara not being able to calm her hands as they started to shake against her legs. Worrying about what could happen in the third and fourth quarters... '_Kise..._'

* * *

The twenty minute break began and the audience watched as both teams left to their locker rooms, some looking over at the scoreboard to see Touou leading with 43 points to 34, Kaijou. "...Fuhaa! I'm thirsty!" Koganei whined with a heavy sigh, Hyuuga turning back to glare at his friend. "What's that out of nowhere, Koga?" He asked and the cat like teen continued. "I mean, it's a su~~per tense atmosphere. And it's like we're going against some crazy folks. Although it was mostly fluke wins and crushing defeats."

"But till, it's quite hot in here..." Riko groaned, fanning herself with her head as she agreed with Koganei. "I definitely want something to drink." She said and Takara turned her captain, speaking out over all her male teammates. "...Shall I go buy something?" She offered and suddenly all eyes were happily on the blue haired girl, Takara suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her team. "I'll take a pocari." Riko said with a smile. "Co~la~." Koganei said with a grin, Tsuchida speaking next. "Nacchan lemon!"

"Beer!" One of them randomly shouted, Hyuuga blowing his top. "Who's the idiot always ordering alcohol? Stop! And besides, first years all go together!" He ordered, looking at all the first years. "Don't make Takara go alone!" With a few groans and complaints, the group of first years all moved out of the stands and started to make their way to the consession stands. "Geh... So troublesome..." Kagami muttered, bumping his elbow into Takara's shoulder with a smirk, enjoying the glare she sent up at him as they walked.

* * *

Kise had decided to leave his team and wander outside of the stadium, leaning over the railing of balcony next to the building. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand through his hair, not noticing the new body that made his way over to him. "...Ah." The voice started, causing the blonde to blink and turn to the sound. "Eh?" He mumbled, his eyes widening when he noticed that it was Takara standing in front of him. "Kise..." She started calmly, not noticing his golden eyes grow wider with his jaw dropping. "Hello." She greeted and that was when he jumped out of his shock. "TAKACCHI?!" He cried out in surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up into his arms. "Why are you here?!" He questioned, wondering why she wasn't inside the stadium. "I got separated." She said, Kise blinking. "HUH?" He muttered, but chuckled and looked over the balcony, still keeping her wrapped in his arms. "Your text surprised me." He told her, watching as she blinked at him . "I never imagined you'd come watch."

"We had our training camp around here until yesterday, so." She lead off, Kise letting a frown place on his lips as he started to joke with her. "Tech~ So you're not here to cheer for me?" He asked and she bluntly answered. "Not at all." A small smirk appearing on her lips as his frown deepened with his eyes watering. "So cruel!" He whimpered, the blue haired girl chuckling and rubbing the top of his head before he gently set her back on her feet, both of their eyes turning to look over the town. "...Then, let me ask." Kise started, giving a small smirk over to his smaller friend. "Between Aominecchi and me... If you were to choose, who do you think will win?" He asked her, a small silence emitting between the two. "...I don't know." She said truthfully, Kise not expecting that answer. "Eh-" He started, but she quickly but him off. "It's just that as you don't give up, you never know what's going to happen in a match. And I don't think either of you would give up. ...So I don't think it'd be strange for either of you to win."

Silence enveloped the two again, Takara's mind wandering to Aomine and what he was thinking about in his locker room. "...Hm~~mm." Kise started with the small smirk still playing on his lips. "Okay, then. I'll give it my best." He told her as he started to walk back to the stadium, her silence causing him to stop and glare back at her. "What, Takacchi?" He whimpered, Takara blinking at him. "No, I just thought... You would say 'I'll definitely win'."

"What's that about?!" He groaned, letting out a sigh as he placing his hands in his pants. "...Well, of course, I intend to do just that... But honestly I'm not so sure of myself. During middle school, winning a game was a given... But right now, not knowing if I can win or not, feels way better." He told her truthfully, smiling softly at her when he noticed the look of surprise on her face, turning his body around and placing his hand on her cheek. "You should get back inside." He said, pressing back her bangs and gently kissing her forehead, dragging his fingers through her hair before he left her on the balcony, Takara pressing her fingers to her forehead as she watched him walk away, feeling a small heat on her cheeks.

* * *

"We're starting the third quarter." The announcer said as both teams moved back onto the court, Takara making her way through the stadium chairs as she got to her seat next to Kagami and Fukuda. "You're late." Fukuda commented. "I'm sorry." She apologized, Kagami twitching as she took her seat. "Where did you go?" He demanded, but she gave a soft shrug before turning her eyes to game, noticing that Shouichi had the ball, a smirk on his lips. "The third quarter started!" Someone in the crowd shouted, lots of cheering being heard and echoed all around. "Finally the second half!" Shouichi took his opportunity and quickly passed it to Sakurai, who cried out in surprise when Moriyama immediately started to guard him. "Waaahhh!" He whined, doing his best to hold the ball out his opponent's reach. '_Much more pressure than first half... Fightttt... Yikes!_' He thought, but didn't expect Yukio to appear behind him and knock the ball out of his hand. "Gah?!" He shouted as he watched Yukio take the ball, Aomine watching in surprise as Kise sped away from him and caught the throw Yukio took.

"OOH! A sudden quick attack!" The crowd shouted and Shouichi quickly got into Kise's way, no allowing him to get closer to the basket. "I won't let you pass!" He shouted and was shocked to see the ball tossed right at his face, but was even more surprised when Kise immediately stole it back and sped past the Touou captain. "WHA-?!" He shouted. '_No way, that's Aomine's..?!'_ "Grr..." He growled, immediately turning and placing his hand Kise's chest so he would stop his momentum, knowing that the whistle would be blown. "Foul: Holding. Black #4!" The referee shouted, people in the stands talking about what they had just witnessed. "Aww- So close...!"

"Rather, didn't that move look like Aomine's...?" Someone said behind Kagami and Takara, both friends watching the court with wide eyes, Takara's hand softly starting to shake in her lap. '_I couldn't stop him without a foul... What's more..._' He left off, Momoi and Naoki both staring at the court with wide eyes, the female twin gripping onto her brother's arm. '_It's still incomplete and quite behind the real thing... But... No way... It's much faster than I expected!_' She thought in shock, Naoki letting out the deep breath he had been holding in. "That was a nice foul, capt..." Wakamatsu started, but Shouichi quickly caught him off. "...Wakamatsu. Do you remember the day... Aomine came in?" He suddenly asked, surprising the blonde. "Huh?"

"I thought him to be reliable, but at the same time, I got chills imagining him as an opponent. Just now, I got the chills." He said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he thought back on the move Kise had just performed against him. Aomine growling under his breath and narrowing his eyes over at the opposing blonde. '_...Kise, you bastard-!_' He thought in anger, Kise taking deep breaths on his side of the court. "It's still a bit off from the image. Faster... Much, much faster..." He said to himself, wiping some sweat from his brow as he looked up into the stands, his eyes quickly finding who he was looking for. With a smile, he pressing his fist against his heart before pointing up at Takara, her eyes widening at his gesture and multiple eyes turning to her, even Kagami surprised at the bold move Kise had just done. '_Kise...?_' He thought, turning back to the court and noticing the dark look that Aomine was now giving his old teammate, the red head narrowing his eyes at the Touou freshman. '_...Things have just gotten interesting..._'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Touou VS Kaijou**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Never Give Up**_'

* * *

First off everyone... I AM SO SO SO SORRY TO THE VERY LATE UPDATE! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE! ;_; I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long but college crept up on me and I had to take care of a few things. Plus, I was in a show at my school and we just closed so now I am free and have been working on this story as well as my others as well! I thank you all for being so patient with me as well as those who have continued to alert and favorite this story despite the lateness. Thank you all! And now! Back to the author's note! Ahh, it was nice to start on this chapter because I felt that this basketball match between Kise and Aomine was very powerful and brought a lot of development to their characters. Ah, loved that game. And it was nice too because bringing Takara in as a female between both of those players is tricky to write, but works and brings a lot of different feelings and emotions to the story. I hope you all feel the same and enjoyed this new chapter!

And now... the thank yous! Thank you so much to **Lady Syndra**, **suicune4EVER**, **Aiko Yamazaki**, **Soul Vrazy**, **xXdreamergirl95xX**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **hiwatari1708**, **hiyomi**, **VenomRogue**, **kate1243**, **hitomi65**, , **gigi323**, and **Eurwen de Vrill**! Thank you all again! You guys are amazing and your reviews always bring smiles to my face! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and this basketball game won't be more than another chapter! And you know what means... Murasakibara makes his entrance yet again! Can't wait for that~~ Can't wait to hear your reviews and comments for this chapter! Lots of love to everyone!


	24. Never Give Up

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Never Give Up_

* * *

~ * '_**He flies like a superhero and slams a monster's dunk! Never take your eyes off him!**_' * ~

* * *

The game continued on and Kise was speeding down the court with grace and perfect control, surprising everyone on and off the court. '_This... This is Aomine-san's technique?!_' Sakurai thought in shock as Wakamatsu tried to stop the Kaijou blonde from scoring, but knew it wouldn't work cause he was going to hit him. "...Ch!" He groaned as he roughly bumped Kise, causing the ball to hit the rim. "Pushing, black #6!" The referee shouted. "Free throw. Two shots!" Both teams nodded and move to their sides of the free-throw line, Kise taking his first shot and scoring. "Great, Kise! Nice shot!" His teammates shouted as he prepared for his second, Aomine watching with narrowed eyes. "Kise's amazing...!" Koganei shouted from his chair, Mitobe, Takara and Kagami all looking at him with surprise at his loud voice. "Rather he's totally like Aomine!"

"...No, I'm sure it's still incomplete." Riko said, bringing all attention to her. "Eh?" The cat like teen muttered and she continued. "As proof, he's only doing it during fast-breaks when he's marked by someone other than Aomine. I'm sure he's still feeling that something is missing." She said and Teppei felt something click, understanding what she was trying to explain. "So you mean... The moment he challenges Aomine in 1-on-1, is when the copying is complete." He started, but all were turned back to the court when Kise made his second shot and Touou took hold of the ball. "He scored the second one too! Kaijou's still holding on!" Someone in the audience shouted and Takara knew that those words could tick Aomine off the most... So she quickly turned her attention to her old teammate and noticed that he was standing with his left hand on his hip, his right hand brought back with the ball resting in his palm. '_...Is he?!_'

She thought in a panic but with such force, Aomine chucked the ball from half court and a small gasp left her lips when it slammed against the headboard at a strange angle that allowed it to fall right into the basket. Everyone on the Kaijou team, including Kise all felt their hearts sink at the point, not understanding how it was a possible to score that well... Even Touou couldn't believe their teammates power... "UWAA?! THAT WENT IN?! OR RATHER THAT WAS A SHOT?!" Voices shouted from the stands. "UWAA! THAT WENT IN?!" With Aomine's score, Touou now had 60 points to Kaijou 46, but only five minutes left in the third quarter. "14 point difference..." Kagami said, Takara's own eyes widening as she looked down at Kise, not expecting to see the look of utter shock on his face. "Don't stand there like a pole, Kise. If you can't make it, that's that." Aomine started, his eyes narrowing at the blonde. "My patience isn't good enough to let me obediently wait until your preparation is complete."

With a growl from Kise, the two separated and Kaijou took the ball, Yukio dribbling down the court as his teammates slightly struggled against Touou. '_No matter how much you believe in your Ace and wait for him, there isn't a one-shot-turn-around in basketball. Even if the copying is complete, if the remaining time and point margin is hopeless, it's all for nothing!_' Hyuuga thought as he watched the two teams on the court, impressed by both of their determination. '_At this rate we'll probably... Ugh 15 point difference. That is the deadline._' Yukio thought as he tried to dribble past Shouichi, but Shouichi wouldn't let him pass. "Not good, he can't get through... His movements are being read...!" Some of the Kaijou players shouted from the bench, a few dripping their hair in annoyance. The two team captains continued to stare one another down until Yukio took his chance, shooting the ball and surprising Shouichi. "What...?! He forced a shot?!"

'_As if that would go in! The rebound..._' Shouichi thought, but noticed the smirk on Yukio's face and turned to meet his eyes. "Now, try to read that! There's no one who can top that fool in an offensive rebound!" Yukio shouted, speaking about Mitsuhiro who was right under the basket and guarding Wakamatsu with a snarl. "GWAR-!" He shouted as he slammed the ball away from Wakamatsu and the other Touou player, pissing off the blonde. "Shit... DAMN BRAT-!" He shouted as a Kaijou player took the shot, scoring for his team. "He made it! Kaijou returned the point difference to 12!" Seirin couldn't believe the energy that was radiating off of both teams, their eyes gluing to Yukio and Shouichi who were fighting over the ball. Shouichi then took his chance and tossed the ball behind him and over to Sakurai who prepared to shoot. "Sakurai?!" Yukio shouted in surprise, tsking at what was about to happen. '_Shoot, a three pointer... If that goes in, the difference will be 15-!_'

With quick speed, Moriyama rushed over to the auburn second year and jumped with a yell, blocking Sakurai's shot. "Ahh?!" Sakurai shouted with surprise as it was quickly passed back over to Yukio, who smirked over at his teammate in thanks. "Ooh, they stopped him! The difference stays on 12 points!" Kise could admit that he was impressed at his senpai's block, slowly moving over to him. "Senpai..." He started, but the red head stopped him. "Don't worry. Just focus on your stuff." He said before pointing over at the blonde as he moved away with Mitsuhiro and their black haired teammate. "In exchange, if we win introduce me to some girls! Especially that cute blue haired one in the stands!" He ordered and Kise felt his jaw slack while Mitsuhiro squeaked in annoyance. "What's with that, Moriyama?!"

The other second year shouted and Kise was at first surprised, but then chuckled at his teammates. '_Lately I feel like I understand a bit what Takacchi told me. The 'team' Takacchi spoke off... What I should do for that... And what I should do right now._' He thought, catching the ball and grinning softly as Aomine got in front to guard him. "Then, if that you is your opponent, what's gonna happen?" The blonde asked his old teammate, Aomine's eyes widening in shock as Kise's face went black, his eyes narrowed with no emotions. Takara and Kagami both seemed to sense something different in the blonde from their seats, same with the Momoi twins on the Touou sidelines. "What's wrong, Momoi?" One of the Touou players asked the female twin, her blue eyes immediately shooting down to the clipboard in her hand as Kise tried to pass Aomine. "Geez, we're tired of waiting..." Yukio muttered with annoyance, a small smirk appearing on his lips when he knew what would happen next. "Go get him."

He said and immediately, Kise sped past the dark skinned player, shocking everyone in the stadium. "What- Finally, Kise got through... the Ace Aomine!" Multiple voices shouted out, Takara's eyes still wide and locked on the court. '_My bad hunch became reality. Unbelievable. Those movements are inarguably... Aomine's!_' Shouichi thought in shock as Kise quickly moved to the basket, prepared to do a lay up shot. "OOOH! Make it, Kise!" His benched teammates shouted, Aomine smirking with a chuckle as he hurried after the blonde. "Don't you get cocky, KISEEEE!" He shouted as he hopped after Kise, Momoi and Naoki both gasping at the sidelines. "NOO-!" The pink haired female shouted and it was then, that Aomine knew what he had done... A small grin appearing on Kise's lips as he landed on the court floor along with the referee's whistle. But what Aomine didn't expect, is that before the whistle blew, Kise tossed the ball behind Aomine's back and up to the basket, the dark skinned player watching as it fell through the net.

"Defense black #5! Basket count! One throw!" The referee shouted and that caused a murmur of voices within the stands to converse. "It went in...! A basket count!" One shouted, another continuing on. "No... more importantly..." His voice trailed off as the ref held up a flag that had the letter '4' on it, and everyone knew exactly what it meant. "That's Aomine fourth foul-! Touou's Ace is in unexpected foul trouble-!" People cried out and it was then that the Touou coach now understood why the Momoi twins had be so worried. "Wha- Shoot..." He grumbled and Riko and Hyuuga were both shocked in their own seats. "His fourth..." She muttered and the Seirin captain swallowed hard before speaking. "Now he can't play freely...!" He told his teammates and Shouichi scowled down on the court. '_They got us... They had another plan up their sleeve._' He thought as he turned to the Kaijou captain, a smirk on his lips. "And I'm wicked? You guys are pulling off much more dirty stuff!" And that was when Yukio smirked in return. "And who said we're nice?" He questioned and Shouichi hummed, turning away from his opponent. '_This is really tough... Basically this means... We've not only been copied but out Ace will suffer a drastic decline in his firepower._'

Takara knew from her spot that Kise did not like way that he had earned that shot and extra free shots, she could tell that the blonde was upset. '_Kise..._' She thought with worry as her two old friends turned to one another and she spotted Aomine twitch as Kise sighed, moving over to take his shots. The blue haired girl clicked her tongue against her teeth and at the sound, Kagami looked over at his smaller friend with confusion. Wondering what could be going on in her head. '_Takara...?_' He thought, but turned back to the court when he heard people shouting. "He made the free throw too! Now the gap is a single digit!"

'_Not good. There's still the entire fourth quarter left and now this situation..._' Shouichi thought as he looked over at the scoreboard. Touou still leading at 60 with Kaijou at 51 and less than four minutes remaining in the third quarter. '_A nine point difference is like nothing...!_' With a groan, he moved along the court and did his best to fake out Yukio before passing over to Aomine. But he didn't notice that his Ace seemed to be in another world... "...AOMINE!" He snapped, but it was too late. Aomine had reacted to his name but the blonde had already stolen the ball and took down the court. "Uwaa! Kaijou's counter!" Kagami himself was too shocked at the way that Kise had stolen the ball right under Aomine's nose. "Wha- Aomine fumbled?!" He muttered and Takara bit her bottom lip, gripping the arms of her chair as she watched Sakurai try to stop the Kaijou blonde. '_I have to stop him!_'

The auburn player thought as he hurried over to Kise, but he was easily sped past and the second year couldn't believe his new found speed... '_Why... Not only the techniques... But he even copied Aomine's speed...?!'_ He thought in a panic as Shouichi scowled, trying to get past Yukio. '_No... To be precise, Aomine's top speed is still faster... but the source of Aomine's speed is 'change of pace'. In this technique, the perceived speed rises as the difference between the lowest and highest speed widens. Kise's reproducing the same speed difference by setting his lowest speed to be lower than Aomine's!_'

"Nail it, Kise!" Mitsuhiro shouted as Kise prepared to dunk the ball, all of Seirin hoping that it would go in. '_Honestly, four fouls were my own stupidity. But... is this what he wanted...?_' Aomine thought as he hurried after the blonde. "Damn." He growled, multiple thoughts running through his head. '_I doubt it... Even if he accepted this strategy for the sake of the team, he mustn't have wanted this to happen deep within his heart. But still, to receive such a face. And what's that, Satsuki? That concerned face. What's with those panicking faces? Every single one of them..._' He thought in anger, his eyes turning up to Takara whose eyes were still wide as she looked over at Kise and not at himself... '_And why is she only looking at him...?_' He wondered with a growl, starting to see red as he ran faster. '_Every single one of them.. Don't misjudge ME!_'

With a heavy jump, the dark skinned player jumped in front of the blonde freshman and slammed the ball right out of his hand; something that Kise did not expect. "WHAT?!" Kagami shouted from his chair and Takara gasped with surprise when the ball smacked into the shoulder of one of the males in the audience, cries and shouts of surprising echoing from that part of the stadium. "You thought I'd chicken out because of four lousy fouls? Don't make me laugh. But hey, it's you who I can't stand the most, Kise." He started, a deep scowl appearing on his lips as he darkly glared at his old friend. "How dare you worry about me. If you've got that much time, come at me with all your strength." He snapped, all eyes turning to him as he spoke; Momoi and Naoki looking at one another with worry in their eyes. "What a speech, as expected." Kise chuckled, Shouichi sighing as he looked over at Yukio who stood about ten feet away. "Well, looks like we both underestimated Aomine. With this, any strategy goes down the drain."

The Touou captain said, Yukio becoming a little confused at his words before turning back to listen to Kise and Aomine speaking. "If it would've ended like that, I wouldn't been disappointed." The blonde said with a smirk, Aomine growling at the look on his face. "Anyways, without a doubt, the final quarter's gonna be a blast." He promised as the whistle was blown, the referee's voice echoing through out the stadium. "The third quarter is over." He announced and with two glares, both 'Generation of Miracle' players moved to their separate sides, the scoreboard reading Touou 70 and Kaijou 62. "Four fouls with one more quarter to go... There's a high risk with Aomine making that last foul. But we need you more than any other time now!" One of the Touou players said, another agreeing. "We'll just adjust our strategy; both defense and offense..." He started with an idea, but Aomine was quick to cut him off as he placed his towel around his neck. "Drop the details! This last quarter, just pass me the ball!" He growled, slamming his towel against the bench as his shoulders shook in anticipation. "I'll make him pay!" He promised before looking up and searching for a certain blue haired female...

* * *

Up in the stands, Takara had started to fiddle with her fingers in her lap as her right leg bounced up in down with nerves. Normally, the phantom sixth player of the 'Generation of Miracles' was calm and collect, keeping her emotions in check. But watching Kise and Aomine play one another... Was starting to prepare her for a heart attack. She knew both of those boys. She knew how could they play. And she knew what it was like when they were opposing the other on court... She could also tell that she was starting to worry Kagami with all her fidgeting and leg bouncing, since he had, and no one for that matter, never seen her so jittery before... With a soft sigh Takara ran her left hand through her hair as she turned to find Kise on the court, but she stopped when a pair of dark eyes caught her own. Her blue eyes widened at the connection and she noticed the slow smirk that appeared on Aomine's lips when he finally caught her. It seemed as if nothing else was around the two as their eyes stayed connected, the sounds of the audience and her teammates vanishing around her.

His eyes locking on hers... It felt like a prison. She couldn't escape him now that he had her... Just what he wanted. Aomine himself felt his smirk grow as he noticed the slight twitch in Takara's shoulders when he looked at her, feeling in power at how he could make her feel now... He felt in control. When he noticed the bold gesture that Kise had given her earlier in the game, he felt something inside him snap... For reasons that he couldn't explain. He knew the two were close, closer than he liked... With a scowl, he placed his own hand over his heart and watched as her eyes widened. With the smirk returning, he took his forefinger and drew an 'X' over his heart before pointing it over at Kise, doing a slight mimic of what the blonde had done for her. Takara took a deep breath before she narrowed her eyes down at Aomine, knowing he enjoyed the look of annoyance she was giving him since he chuckled and turn away from her with a wave. '_Daiki..._' She thought as she gripped onto her shorts. '_What happened to you...?_'

* * *

On Kaijou's side, Kise was breathing heavily as he sat on the bench, Moriyama looking over at his friend with slight worry. "Are you okay?" He asked and the blonde nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Yeah, fine." He asked and the red head nodded, continuing to talk. "Even if we manage to chase Aomine off this court we'll need you to come from behind! Stay strong until the end!" He said and Kise chuckled, a forced and tired smile playing on his lips. "Easy! You may not believe this, but I'm running even on off days!" He explained and Mitsuhiro snapped, jumping up from the bench and pointing down at the tall blonde. "We are already know you idiot!" He shouted, of course, no one of is team able to fully understand what he was trying to say since he never made any sense with his words. "Anyway, just calm down." The red head said as he and the other four players stood up from the bench. "You're trusted, as always." He said with a smile, the four moving onto the court and a small smile appearing on Kise's lips in response.

Before he moved to the court with his teammates, he turned up to the stands and looked over to where he knew he would find Takara. With another smile, his eyes finally found her own and he was about to wave for her attention, but his eyebrow arched when he noticed that she looked nervous... An emotion that he had never seen on her face. With curiosity, he followed her eyes down the court and they widened when he noticed that she was looking at Aomine, and he was look right back at her. '_What the...?_' He thought when he noticed the quick scowl on the dark skinned player's lips before he smirked and placed his hand over his heart, causing Kise's eyes to widen. '_No way!_' He thought, immediately thinking that Aomine was going to do the exact same move he did for Takara... But instead, he noticed that his old teammate made an 'X' over his heart instead and pointed over his shoulder, to where he himself sat, and the blue haired female narrowed her eyes at him. 'What is going on...?' Kise wondered as he glared over at Aomine who chuckled as he waved back at Takara in the stands, moving back over to his team. '_If he hurts her again..._' He thought with a growl, slamming his towel down on his leg, causing Kasamatsu took look at him with an arched brow. '_I'll kill him..._'

* * *

"The fourth quarter starts!" The referee shouted as both teams made their way back onto the court, Hyuuga and Izuki both examining the Touou team. "No member change from Touou?" The Seirin captain questioned and Izuki nodded. "No matter how resilient a player is he'll tend to get distracted by four fouls! Is he okay?" He questioned, speaking of Aomine; no one giving him an answer. The game then begin and Aomine was quick to take control of the ball, making it difficult for the blonde who tried to guard him. Kise noticed that Aomine was about to make a shot and he quickly jumped, but no one was expecting the dark skinned player to bend backwards and take a shot from his new position. "WHAT?!" The Kaijou players shouted when the ball easily soared into the net, bringing Touou to 72 points. Ten points ahead of Kaijou. "Here he is!"

"Scores out of the blue!"

"What...?!" Izuki shouted in surprise and on the field, Yukio couldn't even believe what he had just witnessed. '_His trouble with fouls isn't affecting his play... No, he seems even more focused now! Incredible concentration..._' He thought as he took a heavy breath to calm his nerves. '_The Ace of the Generation of Miracles... Aomine Daiki, he's a monster!_' With quick sped, Kaijou got the ball and passed it to Kise who had already shot the ball in the same position as Aomine only seconds before. "UWAH! The same form...!"

As the ball left Kise's fingers, Aomine was quick to slap it away, but he didn't expect Kise's sharp reaction as he slapped it right back and right into the net. "OOOH! They're terrific! They two look like they're in hand-in-hand combat more than competing in a match!" A few people in the stands shouted and all of the Seirin players were stunned at the play, Takara's eyes changing back and forth from Kise and Aomine multiple times.

"**KISEEEE!**" '_This annoying mimicking... It's almost like I'm completing with myself!_' Aomine thought with annoyance as Kise took multiple breaths to calm himself. "**AOMINECHI...!**" '_My head's aching... No I can't break my concentration for one second here..._' The blonde thought as he ran his hand through his hair, hoping to have a few more seconds to calm down before having to fight back against Aomine. "I knew this was going to happen!" Shouichi said with a smirk as he moved over to a few of his teammates. "Everyone from the 'Generation of Miracles' are monsters!" He said and his team agreed, but with one look at the scoreboard, one would wonder how the game would truly turn out... Touou at 76 and Kaijou at 68.

* * *

**However, as time passed the atmosphere calmed, and the hall turned quiet. Not because o the match losing steam- quite the opposite. **

* * *

"How long... Can they sustain?!" Someone in the audience shouted out, but no one was able to answer him for their eyes were locked on the two Aces of Kaijou and Touou... Not believing that they were just regular high school freshmen...

* * *

**For almost nine minutes, the Aces of both teams engaged in a perfect see-saw of scoring.**

* * *

There was less than two minutes now left in the game and the score was 96 Kaijou to 106 Touou and Kise had the ball in his grasp. As he hurried to the basket, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and tsked, jumping behind the backboard and using one of Aomine's shots against him. "AAHHH!" He shouted as he launched the ball, everyone watching with held breath as it rolled around the rim three times before finally falling through the net. "HE SCORED-! It's like they can defy human limits!" Back in the stands, Riko was biting her bottom lip in anticipation. "They're close!"

"I'm getting tired!" Koganei muttered and she scoffed, reaching behind her chair to hit him in the arm as Hyuuga turned to his friend with a blank face. "You're getting tired of watching?!" He asked and the cat like teen shook his head. "No! But it's the first time I've seen such a unchanging flow for such a long time! All the players down there have incredible mental strength!" He explained, and it was then that his friends understood. "Especially for Kaijou!" Hyuuga agreed, turning back to the court. "They've been chasing after an 8 point difference for the whole quarter, without success while running out of time!"

'_There is only so much pressure one can stand before he snaps! ...Or at least there should be! But I see no sign of them succumbing! I respect them right from my heart!_' Shouichi thought honestly as he tried to keep the ball out of Yukio's reach, the Kaijou captain defending the ball with all his strength. '_How can I give up here... There will be a chance! Kise's still doing everything he can there, the best we can do is to support him!_' He thought as he looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye who was standing right in front of Aomine, who did not look pleased. '_I admit you're strong! But you won't be getting any slack from me! Because I know you still have a chance in this match! As long as... You still have eyes like Taka's!_'

'_Damn... I can't think anymore!_' Wakamatsu thought as he tried to slow down the rate of his heart beat. '_They're the ones who do the most, but we're all dashing back and forth all the time!_' He thought, but quickly turned to the side when he noticed one of his players preparing to pass the ball to a certain auburn player who looked like he wanted to pass out. "...SAKURAI!" Sakurai wasn't able to react fast enough to the pass and it hit against his palm and fell to the court, his eyes widening. "Aah!" Before he could move for it, Kise had already sped in between the two Touou players and moved down the court. "The gridlock is broken! It's Kaijou's chance!"

"Stop him! Can't let him score here!" Touou's coach shouted from the bench, Momoi gripping onto his brother's arm as they watched Kise move on the court with 59 seconds remaining. "This goal will decide the game!" Teppei announced in his chair, both Kagami and Takara's eyes shooting to him. "One minute to go- If Kise scores, they still have time to make up with two three pointers! And the team will be motivated! But if he doesn't, they're approaching the time limit. Which means... This attack in in fact... Their last chance!" He said and Takara's eyes glued to both Aomine and Kise on the court, trying to play out what could happen at this moment...

'_Which side... Left or right? If I were in his position I'd do a fake to the right before doing a cross-over to the left._' Aomine thought, playing out the play in his head, while Kise was thinking otherwise. '_...Left! So I'll throw him off._'

'_Right! ...But what if he predicts that? We know each other too well, no use trying to read and get one step ahead of what each other's thinking... Just block him whichever way he comes! In that case..._' He thought with a slight smirk, completing wiping his thoughts of anything Kise would do and staring down the blonde with a blank expression. '_Just quit worrying about hat he thinks!_'

Takara's eyes widened when she noticed his expression chance and Kagami's did as well, his mind spinning. '_What concentration power he has...! He stopped thinking about what Kise will do next and instead of relying on focus to react on whatever Kise does!_' He thought and the audience were starting to chant 'left' or 'right' as Kise tried to decide what was best. Finally, he just used all his strength and jumped into the air, preparing to toss the ball at the basket. "FREE-FORM SHOT?!"

"WHA-" Shouichi started, but was too surprised to finish his sentence, Aomine jumping right after Kise. '_He's fast...!_' Moriyama thought in a panic. '_He's going to stop us!_' But before the ball could leave his hand, Kise brought it behind his back and tossed the ball backwards to an awaiting Yukio. "WHAT?! KASAMATSU?!" People shouted, most jumping out of their seats as the change of pattern, Shouichi trying to process what just happened. '_Of all the possible things it turns out to be passing?! Even if it's Aomine he can't stop a facing opponent's back pass...!_' But the Touou captain had though wrong because Aomine quickly turned his body in the air and slapped the ball away as it soared over to Yukio, everyone watching in shock as the ball slowly rolled off the court lines...

"HE BLOCKS IT! NO SCORING FROM KAIJOU! THEY MISSED THE BEST AND LAST CHANCE!" Shouting was echoing all through out the stadium as both teams tried to process what Aomine had just done, the dark skinned player acting like it wasn't as big of a deal as people were thinking. '_Is he human?!'_ Wakamatsu thought about his own teammate. '_Human reflexes aren't supposed to be able to stop something like this! did he see that coming... Or..._' Kise himself was too stunned to even speak, believing that his pass would be able to work. '_Why...?_'

"You did go all the way... Until your last pass!" Aomine suddenly said, bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. "You had a chance of winning against me one-on-one there- But you made a fake with your eyes, while at the same time, took a peek at #4 right inside the area. But if I were you, I wouldn't have feinted there! In other words you seemed to have expressed intention to pass, but that was supposed to be the least likely thing to do! The way I play my basketball, I never have to rely on anything but myself!" Aomine said as he left Kise alone on the court, the blonde's eyes wide with his words... And how true they were... '_I missed my last chance... Oh no... At this rate, we're... going to... Lo..._'

"**Snap back now! Our match isn't over!**" Yukio shouted as he slapped his hand against the blonde's head, bringing Kise back into reality. With smiles and nods, the Kaijou players moved past their Ace and all Kise could do was bite his lip as he moved after them, hoping for the best... The seconds ticked closer to the zero, but Kaijou was not giving up and Aomine couldn't understand why they still played as he turned to Kise. "I win! You did something atypical and gave yourself away! The reason you lost is because you're a weakling that needs to rely on your teammates!"

"Really... Perhaps so..." Kise said as Aomine quickly jumped up, blocking a shot form Moriyama and quickly speeding over to Kaijou's net, not noticing Kise was right behind him. '_If I hadn't passed we may have had a chance... But, I alone, would never make it this far. I'd have given up long ago._' With his final bits of strength, Kise leapt right in front of Aomine and blocked his shot, surprising the Touou freshman. "Don't try to impose your values on me just because I happen to have lost this match! If a reason for losing exists, that's because I'm not strong enough!"

"Huh, don't talk like you can win!" Aomine snapped as he pushed against Kise's hand and scored the final goal as the scoreboard buzzed zero. Aomine bringing the school to Touou 110 and Kaijou 98. With the force of Aomine's shot, Kise fell to the ground and the referee blew his whistle, the announcer speaking into the microphone as the dark skinned player landed on his feet. "TIME'S... UP-!" He said and the Touou team all jumped up from their benches, all cheering for victory as their coach took a deep breath; the referee moving to the center after retrieving the ball. "Players of both teams, please gather." He asked and Kise tried to push himself up from the ground, but quickly fell back down when his legs gave out of him; Takara naturally jumping up from her seat when he fell back. "Kise?!" Yukio shouted in shock as he turned back to his friend, Moriyama just as surprised. '_He clearly overexerted himself! Just like we worried... To copy the moves of another 'Generation of Miracles' member just takes too much power...!_'

'_Well, shit! What a disgrace!_' Kise thought as he grinned with disappointment, slamming his fist down against the court floor. For a moment, Aomine had thought about helping the blonde from his spot on the ground, but he turned his back on his old teammate and moved back Yukio who had offered his hand. "Can you stand? Just hang on in assembly!" He ordered softly as he pulled Kise to his feet, the blonde doing his best to not let tears fall, but they only continued to drip from his eyes. "Senpai... I..." He started but was cut off when his captain put his arm around his shoulders to help him walk. "You made us proud, besides not all is lost! Whoever wins against us, come winter... Make him pay!" He said, rubbing the back of Kise's hand for comfort. "Are you sure you're just going to walk away like this? He's your ex-teammate after all!" Shouichi demanded of Aomine who was walking past his captain.

"Huh? Even you'll fly into a rage if I try to console you after I win against you, right?" He said and that shut his captain up quickly. "To someone who has lost after trying his best, no words from the winner can console him!" Aomine said as he moved over to the half court like with his team, Kaijou doing the same as the referee stood in between. "98 points against 110, the winner of this match is Touou Academy! Line up!" He announced and bow teams nodded, shouting out their thanks. "THANK YOU FOR THE COMPETITION!" Both teams then moved back to their sides and anyone could tell that Kaijou was disappointed with their loss as they grabbed their belongings, but Yukio was not going to have it. "Buck up, everybody! You've tried your best! We're among the best 8 teams in the whole nation! Go back with pride!"

"...YES!" He team shouted as he nodded, grabbing his bag and walking off the court with his team as the audience started to loudly applaud his team for their effort. Kagami took a deep breath as he also clapped for Kaijou, still a bit shocked of how Aomine was able to block Kise's final pass. '_I knew this and got it confirmed once more... These are the 'Generation of Miracles'..._' He thought as he watched Touou exit the court floor. '_They're strong!_' Koganei thought next, taking a deep breath as he did. '_And these are the guys we have to defeat this winter..._' Izuki thought next, Hyuuga after him with slight worry on his face. '_We can win this... No, we have to win...!_'

'_But there's such a huge gap between us and them, we have to improve... To close this cap!_' Teppei thought as he ran his hand through his hair, no one noticing Riko jump up from her seat. "What are you all doing here, sitting here and brooding?! If you want to improve, go back and practice!" She shouted, knowing exactly what her team was thinking. "...Eh? We're going back just like this?" Kagami asked blankly and she only rolled her eyes. "Why don't we watch others from the 'Generation of Miracles' in this Inter-High until the end? He offered. "Yeah, if we could we'd have stayed!" She said and he only grumbled. "Well, just look for a hotel..."

"Ha ha ha, hotel? Listen, Kagami..." Hyuuga started with a chuckle, before grabbing onto the red head's lips and stretching them out to the side. "**We don't have money in our club! We used it all in our training! You rich brat back from America! Yeah, I know you live alone! Besides, coach's dad will kill us if his daughter doesn't return!**" He snapped and Kagami growled at his captain as he rubbed his now sore and red cheeks. "Takara, what did-" The red head started, but was shocked out of his mind when he noticed that she was not in her seat. "Takara?!" He shouted, catching his teammates attention who all gasped when they also noticed that the little blue haired girl was missing. "Takara! Where the hell did she go?!" Hyuuga shouted as he looked for her, Koganei sitting stunned since she had managed to somehow walk in front of him to get out of her seat and he didn't even notice... "How- She- Pass- Ah, Takara!" He shouted gripping onto his hair as Kagami scanned the stadium, wondering if she went where he thought she would...

* * *

Kise had left the locker room with his teammates and noticed that Yukio had not been with them, but his friends told him to leave their captain alone. And it was then the blonde knew just exactly what his captain was doing... With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and stopped walking, letting his team start to wander off. He still couldn't believe the way that the game had played out... And how desperately he wanted to finally beat Aomine... '_Damn it..._' He thought, noticing that tears were starting to prick at his eyes again. '_I can't cry again... I have to be strong for my team._' He thought with a groan as he reached up to wipe his eyes, not expecting to hear a small and familiar voice in front of him. "Kise..." With wide eyes, Kise looked up from the ground and spotted Takara standing a few feet in front of him, a sad look in her eyes. "Takacchi...?" He muttered and she offered a small smile, opening her arms and saying something that Kise thought he would never hear her say... "It's okay... Ryouta..."

Hearing his name come from her lips for the first time... he felt as if his heart had constricted with more tears falling from his eyes. "Takacchi..." Dropping his bag he took three long strides over to the blue haired female and tugged her into a hallway, away from averting eyes before pulling her into his arms and allowing the sobs to leave his lips. Takara circled her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, her hand gently rubbing the back of his blonde hair as she felt her and his body sink to the floor. His back against the opposing wall and her on her knees in between his long legs with his head in her neck. "Doesn't this seem familiar...?" She said softly as a joke and she felt him chuckle against her neck, a small hiccup leaving his lips at the image of him allowing her to cry during her own loss with Aomine... "Just shut up, Takacchi..." He muttered and she rolled her eyes with a small smile, still rubbing his head as he continued to let his tears flow. Neither one noticing that Kagami was leaning on the wall outside the hall, letting a low sigh leave his lips as he ran his and through his hair. Knowing that he shouldn't interrupt the two friends...

With a heavy sigh, Kise slowly pulled himself out of Takara's neck and chuckled sadly when he noticed that her hair was starting to stick to the tears that he left on her white tank top. "Sorry, Takacchi..." He said as he gently moved her hair from her neck, the blue haired girl shaking her head. "No, don't be sorry." She told him and he sighed, leaning back into the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't... I didn't mean to lose myself. I promised myself that I wouldn't after I lost-" He couldn't finish as another sigh left his lips, leaning in between his knees with his other hand rested over his legs. "Ryouta..." She said and he felt his heart flutter again hearing his name come from her lips. "You played your best today." Takara started, the blonde slowly lifting his head from his knees at her words. "And that was all you could do." She said and he smiled softly at her, reaching up and rubbing her cheek gently with his finger. "Thank you, Takacchi..."

"For what?" She asked and he chuckled. "For coming to find me after the game. It means a lot." He told her and Takara offered another small smile, reaching up so she could rub the top of his head. "You're welcome." She said with slight amusement and he smirked over at her, bringing his hand down from his hair. "Takacchi, I'm not a dog." He told her and she shrugged. "Takacchiii! I'm not!" He whined and she chuckled, rubbing his head again. Rolling his eyes, Kise gently gripped onto her wrist and brought her hand down from her head, locking his eyes with her. "Ryouta...?" She asked and he happily sighed, Takara blinking in confusion. "What?" She asked and he shook her head, but she only narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked again and he chuckled. "It's just... You've never called me Ryouta before..." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze with a light pink coating his cheeks. After hearing that, Takara had to turn her own head away, confusing Kise. "Do you... Not like me calling you by your first name?"

She asked and his eyes shot open. "What?! No! I love it!" He blurted and her own eyes widened. "Wait! Hold on!" He said as he sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, I... I like it when you call me, Ryouta." He told her honestly and she gave him another small smile. "Okay." Silence passed between the two friends and without realizing it, Kise reached forward and placed the palm of his hand on the side of her neck. "Ryouta?" She asked and without answering her, he reached forward and placed his lips on her forehead. "Ryouta?" Smiling against her forehead, he rubbed the side of her neck and pulled back, looking back into her eyes. "Takacchi... I have something I want to say." He said and she slowly nodded, turning her head to side in wonder. "Yes?"

"Takacchi... I-"

"ACHOO!" The blonde immediately jumped away from Takara and shouted out in pain when he slammed his head on the wall behind him, the blue haired girl wondering why he had jumped away. "Kagami?" She called, her eyes still on the blonde as Kagami groaned. "Yeah, sorry." He said as he rubbed the bottom of his nose, peeking into the hallway where the two sat. "What's up?" He called and Kise starting to whine when he saw him. "Waah Kagamicchi! Why you ruining my time with Takacchi?!" He shouted, pulling her into his arms and rubbing his head against her own. "You get to see her every day and I don't anymore! It's not fairrr!" Rolling his eyes, Kagami chuckled and offered his hand to the two, both accepting and standing back on their feet. "Sorry, I don't mean to steal her." He said and Kise laughed, patting the red head's shoulder. "Good man. Ah, but I should be going. Need to find Yukio and my team."

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" Takara asked as she turned up to him and he shook his head. "I'll tell you another time. Get her home safely, Kagamicchi." Kise told him and Kagami nodding, still twitching at his nickname. "Bye, Takacchi." He said, kissing her head one more time before grabbing his bag, which Kagami had graciously grabbed, and moved down the hall. Waving at the two as he left. "How much did you hear?" The blue haired girl decided to ask and Kagami stiffened, knowing that Takara must have known he was there the whole time. "...Enough." He said, placing his hands into his pockets as the two also left the hallway in search of their team. "Both of you must have been beaten up inside after losing to Aomine."

"...We were. He was there for me and I wanted to be there for him." She explained and Kagami nodded, not needing an explanation. "There you two are!" Riko shouted from down another hall, the two Seirin players stopping and turning to their left where they saw their friends waving. "Where were you two?" Izuki asked as they all reunited, all eyes turning to Takara since she was the one who vanished. "I went to find Kise." She said and all nodded in immediate understanding. "How is he?" Hyuuga asked and she answered softly. "He was upset." She explained and he nodded, knowing how he had felt the same way when they lost to Touou. "Well come on, we had all better get going. We don't want to miss our final bus." Riko said and Seirin agreed, following after their coach through the heavy crowds.

After reuniting with her teammates, Takara walked alongside of Kagami as they moved through the stadium, not noticing that her tennis shoe lace was untied. "Takara, your shoelace's loose!" Kagami told her and she blinked, looking down at her shoe to see that he was right. "Ah, thank you." She said as she bent down to tie it, not noticing a tall purple haired young man walk past herself and Kagami. "Hey hey? I thought I passed here once just now? Where is he?" The person said with slight annoyance, Kagami's eyes widening at the height of the newcomer. '_He's big! His uniform... He's a player in this Inter-High as well? He's over 2 meters... isn't he?_' He thought in awe as another player wearing the same jacket appeared in a hallway with a smile. "Found you... Hey over here!"

"Oh yeah... I don't want to play anymore basketball... I'm tired!" The tall player said and for some reason Kagami felt like he had seen him somewhere before... "Eh... This new flavor... is nice!" He continued and the other player laughed as he was closed in on the hall. "Why do you always get lost that easily! Murasakibara!" The other player shouted and it was then that Takara shot up from the ground, quickly turning around to see as the purple haired teen vanished behind the corner, her eyes widening when she realized it was him... "What're you doing there! We're leaving you behind!" Hyuuga shouted from farther down the hall and Kagami turned to his teammate, noticing her staring at the hallway. "What happened?" He asked and she slowly shook her head, starting to walk with the red head. "Nothing... Just thought I should have greeted someone."

* * *

Kagami had once again walked Takara to her house when the parted ways with the team, the red head waving good bye as she moved up her porch to her door as he moved down the sidewalk to his own place. As she reached into her small bag for her keys, she didn't noticed the second body that stood behind her. "Takara." The voice shocked the blue haired girl and caused her to drop her keys to the ground before she turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. "Naoki?" She muttered and he smiled sadly at her, bending down to pick up her keys. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Nodding, she took her keys from the pink haired male and motioned to the door. "Would you like to come in?" She asked and he nodded, walking with her to the door as she unlocked it, allowing her in first before himself. "Thank you."

The small female shut the door behind him and slipped off her tennis shoes and jacket, Naoki hanging his own on the coat hanger. "Would you like some tea?" She offered and he chuckled, taking the band on his wrist and putting his hair into a low ponytail. "Sure, I'd like some. Still got that apple one?" With a small smile, Takara nodded and moved into the kitchen with him not too far behind, looking around the room and noticing that not much had changed since he was last there. "Make yourself comfortable." Nodding, Naoki made his way over to the couch and sat down, smiling contently when he realized that the cushions smelt a lot like the little blue haired female... "Would you like something to eat, Naoki?" Takara questioned as she searched through her fridge for something to make, Naoki quickly standing up and moving over to the kitchen where she stood. "You sit down and relax, I'll cook something." He told her and she looked up at him with an arched brow, causing him to chuckle. "Come on, Taka. Let me cook."

"...Fine. But only because you're good at it." She commented and he smirked, gently pushing her from the kitchen and searching through her fridge and cabinets, picking out some spices, vegetables and a pasta box. "Why did you decide to stop by?" She decided to ask, sitting down on her couch, pulling one of the pillows into her lap. "I spotted you at the game today." He said as he tied one of the aprons she had in the bottom cabinet, speaking again when he was met with her silence. "And I thought I'd drop on by, it's been too long, Taka." He said, spotting the small twitch at her nickname. "Ah, sorry." He said with a sad smile and she shook her head, pulling the pillow close to her chest. "It's not your fault, don't apologize."

Silence hung around the room and Naoki started to cook, Takara turning around and peeking over to the back of the couch, wanting to know what he was making. "Patience, Takara. I can see you peeking." He said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, turning back around and laying back on the cushions, placing her arms over her eyes. "...Does Daiki know your here?" She decided to ask, the pink haired male stopping his cutting as he peered over at the couch. "...He doesn't." He told her, resuming his chopping and she nodded, moving her arms to stare up at the ceiling. "I see. He won't be upset with you, right?" Naoki once again stopping his cutting and sighed, moving away from the cooking pasta and walked over to the couch. "Takara." He called, the blue haired girl still laying in the cushions. "Takara." He called again and finally, she sat up, looking up at him with a blank expression.

"I won't get in trouble with Daiki."

"...How do you know that?"

"Because I know him." He said with a small smile, reaching forward and placing her hand on her cheek. "He knows that I still care about you, and he can't change that." Takara slowly nodded at his words and he bent forward to kiss her head, pulling back with a grin. "Now be patient and let me finish cooking, I know your hungry. You always hide away in the cushions when you are." He said and she rolled her eyes with a smile, he knew her well. "Okay." Chuckling, Naoki moved back into the kitchen and Takara laid back in the couch, shutting her eyes and smiling contently when the sweet amour of dinner filled the room.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Never Give Up**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Little Friend **_'

* * *

Just from the name of the next chapter... Who can guess who that little friend is? Haha! I'm so excited to finally add little said character in! Lots of fun will be hand with that~ So again for the late reply! My finals are finally over and I have been writing this story none stop for the past two days haha! So I am keeping myself prepared for update quick and soon! This chapter was powerful to write because of the relationship between Aomine and Kise, and how much intensity their style of playing is and how they differ. Plus I knew I had to have Takara return the favor to Kise since he did it for her. It was too sweet of a moment to pass up! Plus, I thought I should let you guys know Naoki a little more, since he is one of her ex's and all haha. He is a fun character and he will be coming around more often as well as Aomine so keep a look out for them!

And now the thanks yous from the last chapter! Thank you so so much to **NobodysAngel38**, **xxTenshichaN25xx**, **Lady Syndra**, **Divine Psyche**, **Soul Vrazy**, **VenusLove**, **Yukkeni**, **hiyomi**, **hitomi65**, **Kuroshiroryuu**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **gigi323**, **MokonaStorm**, **Rawrzyyz**, **hiwatari1708**, and** near4EVER**! You guys are so amazing and a lot of you having been reviewing since chapter one... You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you thank you thank you! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to bring out the next! It'll be a fun one indeed! And I can't wait to hear your thoughts and read your reviews for this chapter! Lots of love everyone!


	25. A Little Friend

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

___Chapter Twenty-Four: A Little Friend_

* * *

_~ * '**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.**' * ~ Albert Camus  
_

* * *

The next day had been a Saturday and the Seirin team were now able to use the gym for their practices, thanks to Riko's conversation with the Head. Summer break was still playing on and with a heavy yawn, Kuroko Takara pulled herself up from her living room couch while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Hmm... " Blinking, she glanced down and noticed that Naoki was still asleep in the makeshift bed the two made the night before, his pink hair falling out of it's ponytail as he snuggled more into his pillow. Doing her best not to wake him, she crawled over the opposite side of the couch and moved up the stairs to her bathroom, knowing Naoki would use the one downstairs when he woke. With another yawn, Takara clicked on her bathroom light and looked in the mirror before turning on the water in the sink to wash her face. Once she felt more awake, she wiped her face with a towel and left the bathroom to change. Inside her bedroom, she started to search through her doors, hearing a yawn come from her door way.

"Good morning." She greeted Naoki as she pulled out some shorts and a shirt, Naoki yawning again before stretching his arms. "Good morning..." He mumbled, moving over to her bed and collapsing on it. "Why are you up so early, Taka...?" He asked as he moved one of the pillows under his head, watching the blue haired girl move around the room. "Seirin has practice this morning." She said and he nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "Mind if I tag along then?" He questioned and Takara turned around to face him with an arched eyebrow. "Oh come on, Taka! I'll be good! I promise!" He started, sitting on the bed and grinning at her. "Please? I want to see your school!" With a slight glare, the blue haired girl sighed and nodded, Naoki cheering and jumping off the bed to twirl the smaller female around the room. "Ah, thank you, Taka!" After rolling her eyes, Takara returned his hug and gently ushered him out of the room so she could change, which he did after a few winks and side remarks.

When the two were dressed and had a nice breakfast, they left the house and started to make their way to Seirin High. "So how do you like Seirin, Taka?" Naoki decided to ask, tightening his jacket around his shoulders. "It is a good school, I enjoy it." She answered, looking up at the floating clouds above their heads. "Everyone is kind and I get along with them, that's what I like best." With a smile, Naoki wrapped his arm around Takara's shoulders and leaned his head a top of hers, the blue haired girl blinking at their new position. "Naoki?" She started and he chuckled, looking forward as they walked. "You know... I miss this." He told her, Takara looking up to see his blue eyes locking with her own. "...I miss this too." She said with a soft sigh and Naoki felt his cheeks turn pink as she moved farther away from him too. "I miss when everything was easy and we were all friends. When basketball wasn't a competition between us all like it is now..." She answered and Naoki groaned, understanding now that she meant their friendship and not what he did... "Damn it, Taka..." He grumbled, slowly moving to catch up with her. "They miss you too, you know."

He told her, Takara not believing him. "I mean it. Come on, Taka... Look at me." He told her sternly, grabbing onto her shoulders to turn her around. "Look at me." Finally, she allowed her eyes to lock with his and he continued. "They might not show it, or say it. But they do miss you." She didn't respond at first but then softly sighed and broke their locked gaze. "If they do miss me like you say then why do they only contact me because Sei told them too? Or to torment me? Or to..." She started, her hand quickly moving to her jaw which Naoki immediately noticed, his eyes widening. "Takara..." Moving away from his hold, the blue haired girl started to walk away again, faster than before. "Takara!" The pink haired male growled under his breath and sped after the smaller female, tightly but gently gripping onto her upper arm to keep her still. "Takara!" He started in surprise when she almost tugged out of his hold, having to grab onto her other arm also. "Takara... Does it still hurt...?" He wondered and her eyes shot open, her expression answering Naoki's question... "Taka... Why didn't you say anything?"

"...It's not important." She answered and his eyes widened, his voice almost livid at her. "Not important? Taka you had to have three, THREE surgeries to fix your jaw after the accident! And Daiki rough houses you during your game and you're obviously in pain now and you say NOTHING?" He demanded, Takara slightly wincing at his harshness. "...Does your team even know?" He asked and when her eyes shot to his face, he knew. "They don't do they? Not even Kagami?"

"...No, not even Kagami..." She started, softly sighing. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he had already figured it out himself." Naoki decided to finally let go of her arms and sighed heavily, turning his back to her and run his hand through his hair. "Taka, you make it hard to not worry about you when you act like this... Why do you keep this to yourself? God, does Kise even know? Or Midorima?" Sadly, silence was once again met. "Damn it, Takara!" He snapped and she turned away. She knew he was right, but this was her burden... Not anyone else's. "Naoki... Please, stop." Takara said softly, bringing the pink haired male out of his thoughts to turn to her. "Please... I can't..." The blue haired girl couldn't even finish for tears had already started to fall from her cheeks, shocking Naoki. "Taka..." Groaning, and knowing this was his fault for upsetting her, he quickly pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head; feeling her arms circle around his back. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

He apologized, gently rubbing the back of her head. "I worry about you and I always will. How can you not see that?" He asked, a sniff coming from her. "...This is my burden, not anyone else's." She softly answered, Naoki's eyes widening. "I know you worry about me, and I'm sorry that you do... I'm fine, really I am." She said, pulling her head out of her chest to wipe her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start crying..." To this, Naoki could only groan softly. "No, I yelled at you. Of course that would make you upset. Forgive me?" He said, titling her chin up to look at the puppy face expression he was giving her. "Forgive me?" He asked again with a quivering lip and Takara chuckled, giving him a soft smile. "Okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too for worrying you."

"To which you are forgiven if I get to spend more time with you. It's weird not seeing you every day!" He said and Takara rolled her eyes. "Ryouta said that too." She told him and he arched an eyebrow as they started to walk again. "Wait... Ryouta?" He said, a small smirk coming to his lips. "Since when did you start calling Kise, Ryouta?" Naoki wondered and Takara rolled her eyes. "Is it weird that I'm calling him by his first name?" She questioned and he laughed. "No, I just didn't know you started doing that. Any reason why?" Before Takara could ask him, the blue haired girl felt her ears perk at the sound of whimpering. "Do you hear that?" She asked and he slowly nodded, moving closer to the park that they were getting ready to pass on their way to Seirin. "Yeah... It's coming from behind this tree." He said and once he looked around the bark, his eyes widening at the sight. "Uh... Taka?"

* * *

At the school, Hyuuga had just finished jogging around the campus and was hating the feeling he was getting in his aching muscles. With a groan he started to rub his shoulder as he moved his arm back and forth, trying to ease the pain. '_When will my muscle ache go away?!_' He thought in annoyance, thinking back to the hard work their coach had put them through at the beach. '_...But we've no time to waste!_' Hyuuga then moved inside the gymnasium and to the lockers where he took off his shirt and placed his school bag away. '_Not after watching a match from hell like that! We've got to buck up!_' He then thought back to the match of Touou versus Kaijou, shuddering at the feeling he got when thinking back on Touou's Aomine Daiki. With a sigh, Hyuuga finished changing and moved to the basketball courts, hearing noise coming from inside. "Someone's in..." He started, but then smirked. '_They think like I do!_'

"Hi!" He said with a smile as he walked inside, but jumped back in surprise when Kagami dunked the ball over his head, Koganei and Izuki trying to guard him. "GAME?!" He shouted in shock and suddenly all eyes were on him. "Wait, everybody's here!" He shouted again and everyone chuckled, Koganei being the first one to speak. "Ah, hi, captain!" He said with a grin and the captain sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at his team. "I'm glad everyone's motivated. But you've got to last all day during our formal training time! Be careful not to wreck your body from over-training!" He announced and Teppei grinned at his words, Hyuuga noticing all the twitching his body was doing. "How can we not?! After watching that match!"

"**Of all the people here you're the worst offender, Kiyoshi**! You're already trembling!" Hyuuga snapped, Kagami being the next to speak. "But we're up against the 'Generation of Miracles' this winter! Either we do it or fail trying! No time for worries!" He said proudly and Hyuuga sighed again, but this time with a small smile over at the red head, knowing nothing he said would change the freshman's mind. Everyone decided to take a small break and grab some water from their bottles, Hyuuga looking around and noticing that someone had not been there... "Hey? Takara's not here!" He announced and Kagami's eyes widened, not realizing that she hadn't been there with him since he arrived. "Good morning..." And with perfect timing, the blue haired female arrived in the gym carrying a small box, all her teammates eyes turning to her. "You're here!" Hyuuga said happily, not noticing the box in her hands at first. "We'll be starting early today!"

Nodding, Takara walked through the doors of the gym and all Seirin's eyes widened when they spotted a tall pink haired male, carrying Takara's gym bag, walk inside behind her. "Hey!" Naoki greeted with a grin and Hyuuga almost fainted at seeing the Touou male manager so quickly after their win yesterday. "Hope you don't mind." Takara started. "He insisted that he come with me today." She said, a slight glare being sent over to the pink haired male who only chuckled. "Oh come on, Taka! I never get to see you! I miss watching you play basketball!" He told her and she rolled her eyes, turning back to Hyuuga and Izuki, the Eagle eyed player trying to cool Hyuuga down. "I've got this here!" She said, both second years arching a brow at her announcement. "What?" They both asked in unison and suddenly, a little black and white husky puppy stuck it's head out of the box, Takara still looking at her team. "A doggie."

Finally, the other Seirin players wandered over to her and their jaws dropped at the little puppy in the box. "You've brought a doggie here... WAIT, NO!" Hyuuga shouted out and Takara blinked, her expression still blank. "Why?" She asked and he groaned, moving away from the female to grip onto his hair. "How did you find it?" Izuki decided to ask and Takara set the box down, the puppy barking to be picked up by her. Takara then took off her jacket and carefully picked the puppy up under his front legs, not expecting him to suddenly crawl onto her shoulder until he rested on the back of her head with his tail wagging happily. "Um, in the park along our school..." She started, the puppy still attached to her head. "I think the doggie likes you!" Izuki said with amusement as Takara tried to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. "But what are we going to do about the dog?"

"It's not a sin to just ignore it along the road, but once we've taken it in, it's bad to turn it away..." Hyuuga explained and Izuki took a few steps closer to Takara, the puppy and Naoki, looking carefully at the dog's expression. "Hey everyone... Don't you think the doggie looks like..." He started, catching the team's attention. "Huh?" They all started, looking from the dog to Takara a few time, noticing the same colored eyes and expression... "IT'S TAKARA-! IT'S EYES!" A few screeched out as they jumped back, Takara watching with slight confusion. "Damn, we're getting emotionally attached to it already...!" The captain cried out as Koganei laughed happily, moving over to the two and pointing down at the puppy still on her head. "Doggie, from today onwards your name is Takara #2!" He said and Hyuuga groaned loudly. "Don't give it a name! Now we really can't turn it back onto the streets anymore!"

"Also... I don't think the puppy is a girl..." Takara started, thinking about how it would be strange to have a male puppy also be called Takara. "Hmm, fine! How about Tetsuya? Or just #2?" He asked with a grin, the blue haired girl having to think about it. "One more thing I noticed..." Teppei started, turning to the corner of the gym and spotting Kagami cowering away. "What are you doing there, Kagami?!" He called, the red head slowly turning back with tears in the corner of his eyes and an expression of utter fear. "No... Well, I... I have a problem with dogs..." He admitted, Seirin's jaws dropping once again while Naoki chuckled, having to hold in his laughter. "WHY?!"

"You weakling... We thought you were a tiger when you first arrived! Tiger (Taiga), don't succumb to the little doggie like this!" Hyuuga shouted and Kagami scoffed. "I never said I was a tiger!" He shouted back, not realizing Takara had gotten closer to him, her expression not it's normal blank one, but slightly upset. "Kagami... Please don't say that!" She said softly, the red head looking up at her with a shocked expression. "Takara?" He muttered, but jumped up from the ground when the puppy was now in her hands and not her head, slowly getting closer to the red head.

"Look here- It's so cute!"

"Stay away from me! Damn... Takara! Stop! Or I'll kill you afterword!" He growled at her, Takara still moving after him with the puppy. '_She did it on purpose!_' The whole team thought with amusement as Naoki leaned against the wall, his shoulders trembling with laughter as he hit the wall with his fist a few times. "...Morning, everyone! What's the commotion over there?" Riko called as she entered the gym, moving over to her team and spotting Takara corning Kagami. "You have... A DOGGIE?!" She cried out in surprise. "Why did you bring it to the sport hall?!" She asked as she moved to Takara, the brunette's cheeks suddenly turning pink as she saw the puppies eyes and immediately took it from the other female. "Oh no! It's super cute! It's plushy fur!" She explained while she happily spun with the puppy, Teppei turning away and Hyuuga twitching. "Get a hold of yourself, coach!"

"Let's see... We can't abandon it anymore. We'll figure out how to take care of it later..." Teppei started, turning to his team. "Hands up, those who want to keep it in our club!" He asked and all hands went up. "YES!" They all said and then all turned to Kagami who was still hiding in the corner. "Those who are against the idea!" Teppei asked next and slowly the red head's hand went up, still nervously sweating up a storm. "You want to abandon a doggie for a second time?" Takara asked him sadly, the puppy now back in her arms resting on her chest. "**Don't look at me with those two pairs of identical eyes!**" Kagami shouted, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "When I say I can't, that means I can't! Back when I was a kid in the States, a gigantic dog bit me! Believe me!" He said with a shudder, remembering the incident. "Well..." Riko started, not wanting to get ride of the puppy at all. '_We're a basketball club, it's not advisable to keep random pets and take up time..._' She thought, turning over to the smaller female. "Takara, I think it's bad for us to do it, but..."

"I see your point." Takara started, all thinking that she was going to be upset about not keep the puppy and not knowing what to say... "But can we keep it if we manage to convince, Kagami?" She then asked, a small twinkle in her eye as she voiced her question. "What? Well... Are you sure you can?" Riko questioned, flinching when she felt an arm around her shoulder and a familiar voice speak. "If it's Taka, then she can do anything!" Naoki told the brunette coach with a grin, blinking when he heard her squeak and practically faint in his arm. "COACH?!" The whole team shouted as Naoki rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Miss Seirin coach? You okay?" He asked and suddenly Riko sprung back to life, her face red with embarrassment as she moved out of his arms. "Y-y-yes I'm f-f-fine!" She stuttered, trying to get her composure back. "W-what are you doing here?" She questioned and Naoki grinned, pointing over his shoulder at Takara and Riko sighed. Of course that's why he would be there. Why did she need to ask?

"Okay. Well... Just try and stay out of our way. And no note taking!" She ordered and Naoki chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. "No worries! That's my sister's job not mine! I worry about injuries." He explained and Riko blinked at his words, also impressed. "Huh... Alright then. Takara." She called, the blue haired female turning to her. "...I'll give you one day. Just don't let this get in the way of our practice!" She said and Takara nodded. "I'll ensure it doesn't get in the way." She promised, Kagami stone cold silent as he moved up from his spot on the floor. '_Why did it turn out like this...?_' He wondered, Hyuuga coughing into his fist before barking out an order. "Without further ado! We'll start with jogging!" He said and everyone nodded, Takara moving over to her captain. "Captain... Can I bring #2 along?"

"Huh? #2?" He asked, looking down at the puppy who was wagging his tail at her ankles. "I think given a chance for them to get along in our neighborhood, Kagami will get used to it..." She explained and Hyuuga nodded, understanding. "Fine, then... Since our coach gave you one day, let it come along! Let's go!" He said to the rest of the team, patting her shoulder as he moved past her, Takara giving a small smile to her captain. "Thank you." She said and Hyuuga blushed, coughing into his hand again as he turned away from her. "No need to thank me-"

"Hey, captain!" Naoki said, suddenly wrapping his arm around the Seirin second year's shoulders, Hyuuga flinching at his touch and at how tall the pink haired male really was next to him. The two were almost the same height! "Mind if I tag along too?" He asked and everyone turned to him, shocked at his question. "Huh?" Was the only thing Hyuuga managed to say and Naoki laughed, pulling the band from his wrist to tie back his hair. "I know I'm not a player, but I'm in pretty good shape and think I can keep up." He said with a smirk and Hyuuga tsked, also smirking back at the pink haired male. "If you think you can, then fine, feel free." He said and Naoki clapped his hands together happily, taking off his own jacket and preparing to jog with the rest of the Seirin males and Takara. "See you later, coach!" They all said as they left the room, Riko waving good bye to her team as she prepared some new plays.

* * *

"I can't hear you!" Hyuuga shouted back at his team, the group of Seirin students jogging along the riverside of their town. "Seirin- Fight!" They all shouted back. "Oh! Fight! Yes!" They all shouted again, all their eyes widening when they heard a bark come from next to Takara. "Ooh?! #2 yells along with us! Clever, doggie-!" Koganei said happily, loving the fact that he was jogging next to Takara, Naoki and #2. "Hey! Training seems more enjoyable with a pet coming along! Fun! Right, Kagami?" He asked as he turned around, not expecting the red head to be more than thirty feet away from his team. "KAGAMI-?! Are you still running with us?" He demanded with a confused expression before sighing and turning back to run along with the team. Takara peeking over at her shoulder at Kagami before Naoki who only shrugged down at her with a smile.

* * *

After the team jog and warm up stretches, the players started to work scrimmage practices and Izuki had the ball with Takara in his view. "Here! Takara, pass!" He shouted and the blue haired girl nodded, catching his pass and immediately sending it to Tsuchida who scored with a lay up. "Nice work!" Hyuuga shouted with a grin, both him and Izuki blinking when they heard #2 also barking happily for Takara's pass. "You understand what we do here, #2?" Hyuuga muttered in awe, Koganei appearing at their side. "Really? We've gotten a nice doggie!" He said and Kagami groaned, preparing to shoot the ball. '_Idiots... How can a dog understand what we do?!_' He thought as he jumped to dunk, Fukuda trying to block him. "NO WAY!" He cried out as he tried to block the red head, blinking when he heard #2 bark again and Kagami scream out, completely missing the basket. "**YOU KNOW WHERE THE BASKET IS?!**" Hyuuga shouted at the freshman, Takara looking over at #2 who was happily barking at wagging is tail, a small smile appearing on her lips.

It was then that Takara decided to make it her goal to get Kagami to accept the little puppy, no matter what. All during practice, she would try to bring #2 close to Kagami, when he was doing stretches, eating or grabbing his water bottle. But nothing seemed to be working in her favor... "**I said we can't keep this!** Put it back or something!" Kagami seethed in annoyance, the other Seirin members turning to the red head. "Why the sudden rage?!" Koganei asked and Kagami growled, holding up his shoe to the second years. "IT POOPED ONTO MY SNEAKER!" He shouted and all the second years sighed, sweat dripping down their faces as they looked at the poor shoe. '_It's getting worse..._' They all thought as the red head left the gym, going somewhere to wash his shoe.

"Shit-" He muttered as he cleaned out his shoe in the outside water fountain, his shoulders twitching in annoyance. '_Perhaps I should just buy a new pair...?_' He thought, stopping when he heard Takara's voice a few feet away from him. "Kagami!" She called as he turned off the water, leaving his shoe in the sink. "Why won't you try accepting it?!" She demanded and he turned to her, jumping back in shock at the sight of the puppy. "**KYAA! Stay away from me!**" He shouted, growling over at the blue haired girl. "No way, I'm scared of dogs!" Kagami told her and she looked down at the puppy, #2 looking back up at her with a small whimper. "...Perhaps... To you, there are lots of violent dogs around, but #2 isn't one of those! I'm not coercing you to take care of it, but please just try petting it? I'm sure someone will take care of it so it won't be abandoned again, but try putting down your prejudges and taking a close look." She said, Kagami sighing at the sad look in her eye and how much she really seemed to like the small puppy... "Takara, can you come over?"

Fukuda called from the gym, Takara nodding and setting the puppy down on the ground. "Yes." She said, turning to walk back to the gym as Kagami twitched. "**Wait, don't leave #2 with me!**" He snapped but she ignored him, his red eyes turning down to the tiny puppy at his ankles. '_Even if you say it's different... I don't understand it just like how I don't understand other dogs! Would it bite me if I extend my hand..._' He thought, suddenly noticing something different about his shoe that he didn't before. "Wait... There's a gash in my sneakers! I didn't notice it!" Picking up his shoe, he examined it before setting it back down. '_I might get hurt if I continue to practice wearing that! Speaking of which... We've had a tough training load as always but everyone looked cheerful. I don't like hearing a dog barking in matches, but the same goes for rudely shouting spectators... Can I say there's nothing wrong with the dog...?_' Slowly, he extended his hand over to #2, his eyes widening with shock when the little husky pup licked the tips of his fingers.

* * *

The next day, #2 was happily sitting next to the basket as Kagami prepared a beautiful shot, the husky barking at his score as it fell through the net. "OH! NICE SHOT!" The others shouted as Kagami smiled, Hyuuga moving over to the red head with a smirk. "You've accepted #2?" He asked and Kagami nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I get surprised by it at times, but... Just let it be." He said, #2 suddenly whining sadly as his tail and ears stopped at the red head's words. '_WHAT?! This has nothing to do with phobia, but #2 annoys the hell out of me!_' He thought with anger as Riko moved over to number #2, pulling something over his head. "What's that?" Hyuuga asked, Riko smirking as she moved away from the husky, a little Seirin jersey with the number 16 resting on his body. "Uniform for our new member!" She said with a grin, Kagami glaring down at the puppy. "Turn it back to the park!" He shouted and Izuki scoffed with a smirk. "Kagami, a real man never goes back on his word!" He said and the red head growled. "Who cares!"

* * *

After Kagami finally accepted #2, Takara made the decision that she was going to take the husky puppy home with her, having to fight Riko for him. When the brunette gave up, since #2 liked Takara more than anyone else on the team other than Kagami, the blue haired female carried him to the nearest pet store to buy him food, a bed and some toys, carrying it home with her with #2 on his new lease and collar. "He seems to really like you." Naoki said with a grin as he carried the dog food while she held onto the toys, #2 enjoying the walk. "I suppose so." She said with a small smile, the two turning the corner of her street. "You going to keep his name, #2?" He questioned and she nodded, fiddling with the keys in her pocket. "He responds to it and everyone on the team calls him that, I think it would be better to not change it." Agreeing, the pink haired male nodded and took Takara's keys out of his pocket to open the door for her and #2. When the three were inside, he watched her take off her shoes and prepared to take off his own, but felt his cell go off in his pocket. "Come on, #2. Let's get you something to eat." She started and the husky happily barked, following her into the living room as Naoki pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

He greeted, preparing to take off his shoes but stopped when he heard who was on the other line. "Aomine?" He whispered with narrowed eyes, straightening up as he set the bags on the ground next to the door. "What do you want?" He wondered and after he heard his reply, the pink haired male's eyes widened as he peeked out the window; spotting the dark skinned freshman wearing a dark navy jacket with the hood up standing outside Takara's house with his phone pressed to his ear. With an annoyed groan, the pink haired male picked up the bag and moved into the living room where he spotted Takara setting down #2's food and water bowls. "Taka." He started, watching as she lifted her head to look up at him. "Something came up, I have to go." He told her and she blinked, nodding with understanding. "I'll see you soon okay?" With a nod, she allowed him to kiss her head before he left the living room, Takara listening for the door to shut and click before she was left alone with her hungry puppy.

* * *

The week went by quickly and it was now Friday, Kagami, Takara, Huruhata, Fukuda and Kawahara sitting inside MAJI Burger with Kagami trying to eat a broccoli within his left hand chopsticks. "Ah... Ah... Ah!" He started as he almost lifted it to his lips, his hand and chopsticks shaking drastically. But after it hit his bottom lip, the broccoli fell back to his plate and he snapped. "ARGH, SHIT!" He shouted in annoyance, Takara sipping on her vanilla shake and looking at the red head in confusion. "What's been wrong with you since this morning?" Kawahara asked with a blank face, Fukuda turning over to Huruhata. "What's he doing there?" He asked the brunette munching on his fries. "He said he's practicing using his left hand." He explained and Takara set down her shake, thinking back on something Kagami had told her. ' _"Training my left leg to endure numerous jumps and improving my left hand, then I'll be able to move freely in an aerial battle!"_ '

"By the way, what are you going to do this weekend? It's our rare break after all!" Fukuda asked, Kagami scratching the back of his head. "Hmph... I usually just sleep in." He said, the short haired freshman sighing. "Hah..." He muttered, Huruhata suddenly speaking with a smile. "Ah, I've got an idea!" He said, pulling out a flyer from his bag. "This: You guys want to join?" He asked, the other four looking at the flyer that read 'Street Basketball Tournament'. "Street basketball competition..." Kawahara started, groaning as he grabbed his soda. "Our precious break from basketball training. We end up going back to the same game?!" He demanded, Takara taking the flyer from the brunette. "Hmm. It takes 30 minutes by train, I think." She told her friends, Fukuda reading the bottom of it. "Is it too late to sign up now?" He questioned, the brunette shaking his head. "It says you can enroll on the same day." Huruhata explained, leaning back as he grabbed his soda. "You two are regulars, but we do want to play in competitions sometimes!" He said and Kagami chuckled, picking his up his chopsticks with his right hand. "...Okay, let's go!"

* * *

It was now Sunday and Riko was walking through the outside halls of Seirin, making her way to the gymnasium to start working on new plays. As she opened the doors, she was surprised to see Hyuuga taking a three point shot, making the goal. "Ah, Hyuuga, you're here." She said, her eyes widening when she also spotted Mitobe, Koganei and Izuki on the court. "Why are you... Everyone's here?!" She said with surprise, sighing and placing her hands on her hips. "You guys... It's Sunday!" She started and Hyuuga shrugged, dribbling the ball at his side. "We're only here in the morning." He said. "Hey... None of our juniors are here!" Riko suddenly noticed, looking around the gym and then back to Hyuuga who took a shot. "They went to the street basketball tournament!" He said, the brunette heavily sighing at the news. "All of you... Workaholics!"

* * *

"...Takara, what are you wearing?" Kagami asked slowly, the other three freshman blushing at her outfit. "What?" She questioned, looking down at what she picked out for the day, not knowing what was wrong with it. She was wearing a blue and white stripped tank top with a open woman's white button up shirt on her shoulders and blue jean shorts with white and blue tennis shoes. What was so bad about her outfit? "#2 likes my outfit." She commented, looking down at the little husky who happily barked up at her, wearing his blue collar and leash which was held securely in her hand. "...Don't you normally wear a few sports bras?" The red head asked bluntly, the other three freshmen allowing their jaws to drop as the color drained from their faces. '_HOW CAN HE ASK THAT SO CALMLY?!_' They all thought in unison and Takara shrugged her shoulders, her chest lightly bouncing at her movement. "We aren't playing yet so it doesn't make sense for me to them keep pinned down. But I have a few in my bag when we do." She said, holding up her small backpack and Kagami nodded, accepting her answer.

"Okay. But be careful, lots of people might look at them." He told her with a cough, Takara blinking as she started to walk with him down the road. "Why would people look at my chest?" She asked bluntly and he sighed, the other three almost falling over at her question. '_ARE YOU SERIOUS, TAKARA?! WHY YOU SO DENSE?!_' They thought with heavy sighs, quickly moving after the two friends into the crowded park where many basketball players were standing around. "Ho, the tournaments grander in scale than I thought!" Fukuda said as he looked around, a grin on Huruhata's lips. "And," Kagami started, turning around and noticing that Teppei had followed them, a smile on his lips. "Why are you here?!" The red head demanded and the second year blinked, still smiling. "Why not?" He asked and Kagami sighed, not having an answer. "I don't mean that... Where's Kawahara?" He asked Fukuda who chuckled nervously. "He's down wit the flu." He responded and the red head groaned. "Hah..."

"Takara." Teppei greeted with a grin, his eyes suddenly moving from her face to her chest, his eyes widening at how large they really were... "Hello, Teppei." She greeted, #2 also barking to him in greeting. "You joining us today?" She questioned and he didn't answer, his eyes still locked on her chest with red on his cheeks. "Teppei?" She asked again and this time Kagami growled and hit the second year on the back of his head. "Don't you have any manners?!" The red head demanded and Teppei winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah.. Sorry... Those are just... Wow." He muttered, never seeing Takara wear any other clothing than her basketball and school uniforms. Rolling his eyes, Kagami hit him again and Teppei laughed, turning over to Huruhata as tears pricked his eyes from the pain. "Just relax and enjoy! I've come to back you up!"

"Yes..." Huruhata mumbled, shaking his head at Teppei's stupidity for looking dead straight at Takara's chest. '_This venue feels like the states..._' Kagami thought as the group moved through the park, fiddling with the ring on his necklace. "Where's the booth?" Fukuda asked as he searched the flyer, the brunette glancing around until he grinned and pointed to his right. "Ah-! Over there!" The Seirin five moved over to the booth and started to sign up their team, a loud yet familiar voice coming from their right. "Idiot, you wrote it the wrong way again!" The voice said, Kagami curiously looking over. "Hmm?" He started, paling when he saw who was standing next to him and his team... "Whoa!" One of the other guys mumbled as he hit his friend in the elbow, the shaven haired teen turning to his left and stuttering as he pointed at the red and Takara who peeked under his arm. "**SEIHOU?!**" Huruhata and Fukuda shouted along with Kagami as Tomoki shouted right back in surprise along with another member of his team. "**SEIRIN?!**"

* * *

"Hey, what a coincidence!" Kasuga said with a smirk as he looked down at Takara who was now sitting next to him on a hill in the park, both schools deciding to eat lunch together after their signed up. "You're here! Not practicing today?" He asked her and she nodded, pulling a sandwich out of her bag after letting #2 off his leash. "It's our day off." She told him and he nodded, Tomoki shaking at the sight of Kagami eating his now fourth sandwich. "Are you legs fine now?" Iwamaru asked Teppei and the second year nodded, smiling over at the third year. "Yeah, I guess." He responded and Kagami turned away from Tomoki, asking the Seihou captain a question of his own. "And what about your practice?" He wondered, still chewing his lunch. "Ha?! Man you're rude!" Tomoki shouted and Kagami looked over at him with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Kagami, well..." Teppei started, trying to word it properly but Iwamaru finished instead. "Tsugawa's still in the team, but we seniors have retired." He said, shocking the four freshman of Seirin. "...What? Wait...! There's still the winter cup!" Kagami shouted and Kasuga sighed, leaning his chin in his hand. "You're clueless about that? Seihou's not taking part in the winter cup tournament. The two representing our province, are chosen amongst the top 8 in summer!" He explained, Kagami blinking at his words. "Wha... We won't compete against you again...?" He asked and Iwamaru shook his head. "The pair competing in winter, among our block of summer are just Shuutoku and Seirin." He said, standing up with the rest of his team, the blonde third year following. "So... After we lost to you in the heats, we bade our club farewell! We've studying for university entrance exams now, and doing basketball this weekend for fun."

"If we're lucky, we'll finally settle the match that never happened last summer!"

"Please don't be hard on me then!" Teppei said with a chuckle at Iwamaru's words, the old Seihou captain smirking back in response. "People don't forget grievances easily! And whatever bad blood there is, we hope we'll settle it in full!" Kasuga said with his own smirk, pulling his bag from the ground and hoisting it on his shoulder while Iwamaru grabbed the back of Tomoki's shirt. "We don't have our full regulars here, but today, help us clear all debts and leave at peace so we can study!" He said as he moved over to Takara, taking her hand into his own and gently kissing her knuckles. "Plus, it would be a pleasure to play against your little blue spitfire again." He said with a smirk and Takara softly smiled back, allowing him to help her to her feet. "I would like a rematch." She said and he grinned, Iwamaru chuckling at the small freshman. "Good, because next time you will lose." He said, rubbing the top of her head and she chuckled, hitting his hand away gently, #2 barking up at him with his tail wagging.

"Cute little pup you got there!" Kasuga said with a grin, bending down to pet #2 who happily accepted. "We call him #2." She told him and he chuckled, coming back up to look down at her. "What? As it Takara 2?" He questioned and she shrugged. "He's a boy though, so Takara 2 would sound strange." She said and Seihou chuckled, Tomoki rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, looking nervously over at the blue haired female. "Hey, Kuroko..." He started, Takara blinking and looking over at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" All eyes were suddenly on him at his question and Takara looked over at Kagami for a moment before nodding and handing him the lease. "Sure." She said as she started to move over to him, but Kagami was quick to grab her wrist to hold her back. "Kagami?" The red head narrowed his eyes over at the second freshman who glared back, not going to be intimidated by him. "I'm not going to hurt her." He explained to the red head, Kagami still not letting go of Takara's wrist. "It's okay, Kagami." Takara said, looking up at her taller friend. "I'll be right back, and we'll be in view. I promise." With an annoyed sigh, Kagami slowly let go of her wrist and ran his hand through his hair, watching Takara follow Tomoki down the hill.

"You're sure protective over her." Iwamaru commented, Seihou turning to look at the Seirin team, all their eyes glued on Takara's back. "Something happen?" He questioned and Kagami growled, Teppei sighing before answering instead. "He's been like this since our match against Touou." He explained, Kasuga arching his eyebrow. "As we all know, Takara was once a member of the 'Generation of Miracles', and Touou's new Ace is Aomine Daiki. The two of them didn't seem to hit it off well at the match for he..." With another sigh, Teppei ran his hand through his hair, knowing that Seihou wanted to hear what happened. "He rough housed her and treated her jaw injury like it was nothing, she had finger bruises for days but always said it was nothing. Then one of his teammates broke her nose when Kagami was taken off the court."

"What the hell?" Kasuga growled, looking down at Takara who was still chatting with Tomoki. "No wonder her nose looked slightly off..." He commented and Kagami nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. "Takara may not like being treated like she is fragile, but she is. She hasn't been able to smile that well since Aomine did that to her." He said, clenching his fists in his pockets. "She won't say anything, but we can all tell." Iwamaru, Kasuga, Izumi and Hiro looking down at Takara, watching as she placed her hand on Tomoki's shoulder, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "It can't get much bigger... Can it?" The blonde wondered and Kagami nodded, watching as the two started to move back up the hill together. "Sorry to for making you all wait." She said as she and Tomoki arrived to their friends, Kagami handing the lease back to her. "No problem. Everything alright?" Teppei asked with a smile and she nodded. "Yes, we were just putting the past behind us." She explained, all of them arching eyebrows in confusion. "Don't worry about it." Tomoki started, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking off down the hill again, Seihou looking at each other before shrugging the waving good bye to Seirin.

"Man, what a shock!" Huruhata said once they were finally gone, Seirin also walking down the hill together. "And Kiyoshi-senpai, you know them?" He asked and Teppei smiled. "Well, he's a reputed centre, and we've seen each other in middle school competitions." He explained and the brunette nodded, glancing over at Kagami, who was still eating. "I think it's almost time... Stop eating already, Kagami! We need to go now!" He shouted out and Kagami shrugged, finishing off his last sandwich. "Ah, hah." He mumbled and slowly brought his right hand up to grip onto his necklace, not knowing that Takara was watching. "..."

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked, shocking him out of his thoughts. "**Ah, whoa! **Oh... Nothing much, just thoughts about my old days in the States. The tournament's air feels the same!" He explained and Takara nodded, her blue eyes trailing back to his necklace. "Does it have something to do with the ring?" She questioned and he turned to her with wide eyes. "HUH?! Why...?" To this, Takara only rolled her eyes. "You've been fiddling with it! This ring, I've noticed you keep it with you at all times." She explained and was met with silence, watching as Kagami sighed and gripped onto the ring again. "This ring was from someone I played basketball with, an important gift to me!" He told her and she nodded. "...You two must be close!"

"How can I describe it...? And before you misunderstand this, this guy isn't dead!" He started with narrowed eyes, Takara rolling her again. "Perhaps you could say we're close, but we just happen to have very different temperaments... He taught me basketball, and sometimes I taught him as well... He's someone... Whom I want to play against once more, but never the second time!" He explained, looking up to the sky with a sullen expression that Takara had never seen... And just listening to him speak, and tell her how he really felt about the ring, made her only stare at him in awe... '_Kagami..._'

* * *

Somewhere else in the park, Seihou was now a good distance away from the Seirin players, Kasuga looking over his shoulder at Tomoki. "So what did you and spitfire talk about?" The blonde asked, curious on what had been said between the two freshman. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and Kasuga immediately stopped, the other three stopping as well. "What's with the blush?" He asked with an arched brow, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Did she reject you?" He asked and his face turned red, this time with anger. "NO YOU IDIOT! SHE DIDN'T REJECT ME!" Tomoki seethed, the blonde busting out laughing at his teammates sudden rage. "We talked about her injury from Teikou..." The shaven haired teen said, Iwamaru's eyes widening as Kasuga stopped laughing at his words. "I never told you guys... But I was the team playing against her when it happened... I saw it all." He admitted, and the two third years turned to one another in surprise. "I wanted to see how she was doing, and apologize for how I treated her when we met again on the court during our match. I was a total ass."

He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "She said she is doing okay, but I'm not sure if she was telling the truth... The small smiles she did try to give me looked forced and slightly painful..." Tomoki mumbled and Kasuga sighed, running his hand through his hair as Iwamaru spoke. "That's because they were." He said and Tomoki's eyes shot over to him. "When you two were talking, Kagami told us about their game against Touou. Aomine Daiki rough housed her jaw during the match and another player broke her nose." Iwamaru explained and the freshman's eyes widened. "Seirin was telling us and how she keeps her pain a secret from her team, but they can all tell. She is a tough girl and doesn't like to show her emotions, probably since the accident. But that doesn't stop Seirin and the other 'Generation of Miracles' players to be over protective. You remember Midorima at our game when you spoke to her." He said and Tomoki winced, remembering the pain that he felt in his wrist from the Shuutoku's players harsh grip. "You did the right thing in making amends."

Iwamaru told him, a small smirk on his lips. "That way it won't hurt later when we beat them." Kasuga smirked at his friend's words and Tomoki chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah!" With a chuckle, the team all started to move again and Tomoki decided to finally ask a question. "I saw someone from Seirin that I've never seen. You know him?" He asked his old captain, who looked over at him. "...Kiyoshi? Yeah. Except for one person I can think of. I'd say he's the strongest center I've seen." Iwamaru said Tomoki blinked. "And who's that guy?" He wondered, Iwamaru answering. "The center of the 'Generation of Miracles', Murasakibara Atsushi." At this, Kasuga arched an eyebrow. "...And where did he go?" He asked his friend, Iwamaru narrowing his eyes as they walked.

"I heard... It's Yosen High! Once they've managed to secure someone from the 'Generation of Miracles', they've firmly secured their position as a National powerhouse! I'm sure Yosen will be a serious contestant in the National Championship these three years!" He told his team, all nodding at his words and wondering why kind of players the team had. "Hmm... You said Yosen?" Tomoki asked, licking his lips in annoyance. "I've seen a guy with that sports bag just now! I think so!" He explained, all eyes moving to him. "Huh?" The old captain started, unsure of how that could be possible... "How can that be, Yosen's from Akida..." He said, but the Seihou team stopped when they heard a voice come out from the speakers around them. "**The first found will commence soon; team Seihou please assemble in the court.**" The voice said and Kasuga smirked, flipping his hair behind his shoulders. "Oh, we're out of time. Let's go!" He said, Seihou not knowing what kind of the game that they were getting themselves into...

* * *

After a long while, the Seirin team had finally made it to the basketball courts, a large group of people standing around loudly chatting. "Oh no, we're late!" Fukuda shouted, Huruhata turning back to glare at Kagami. "That's because you went back for more food! Kagami stop eating!" He snapped and Kagami rolled his eyes, a corn dog in his mouth. "I'm sure Seihou will win!" The red head said confidently, Seirin moving into the large crowd of bystanders. "What's that commotion?!" The brunette asked as they moved to the front, Takara's eyes shooting open when she saw what was going on on the court... "How can that be... Who's that?!" Fukuda shouted, noticing that Seihou were on the court, sweating like dogs as Tomoki sat on his knees in shock. The score reading Seihou losing with 32 points to 51. Standing on the court, was a tall young man with black hair that fell into his eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with a V neck and immediately, Kagami knew who it was based on what hung around his neck...

"What... Someone managed to defeat Seihou by a wide margin.." Huruhata mumbled, Kagami's shoulders twitching as he spoke next. "...And why is he here?!" He demanded, Takara's eyes turning to him quickly. "**Why... Is he here...**" Kagami snapped, Takara's eyes shooting open at his sudden rage. '_Iwamaru and his team were no push overs, and yet...?! If that bag is his... A player from Yosen High?_' Teppei thought, also stunned silent by the way the game had played out. It was then though, that Kagami snapped once he noticed the birthmark under the black haired man's right eye. "**HIMURO TATSUYA!**" He shouted out and all eyes were suddenly to him, Tatsuya smirking when he spotted the red head. "Taiga...?! _I never expected to see you here_. _What a surprise!_" He greeted, Kagami's rage suddenly dwindling at Tatsuya's smirk turning to a smile. "_You don't look surprised at all, still wearing a poker face!_"

"_I'm not trying to hide my feelings. I'm just expressing them in my way._" He said and Takara's eyes were changing between Kagami and Tatsuya, Huruhata and Fukuda staring at the red head in shock. "Your friend...?" They muttered before their minds both exploded. '_And Kagami you... Kagami spoke such a fluent English?!_' They thought in unison, Teppei turning over to the black haired young man. "_Is it Mr. Himuro? Kagami's friend?_" He asked, also speaking in English which caused Tatsuya to chuckle. "Ahh, it's okay, just speak Japanese. I'm just used to speaking English at all times." He said and Teppei chuckled too, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, that helps!"

"I'm not really his friend. If you must define it... I'd say I'm his big brother." Tatsuya said with a slight smile, all eyes turning to Kagami once again who only nodded. "Yeah..." The red head started, taking a deep breath before he spoke his story. "I moved to States in third grade, because like most people, my parents went to work there. We rented a place in Los Angeles, and I attended a local school there. The first few days weren't as I would have imagined, I didn't make any friends and I was nervous about my English skills at that time. And so appears Himuro. He asked me if I wanted to play basketball wit him for he was shorthanded, and I quickly accepted although I was a beginner. As the game commenced he dominated the other team and after his victory, he asked if I would like to be taught how to play. Time passed and Tatsuya was a wonderful teacher, I had learned to play the game better than he thought I would in such a short about of time. It was then that I admitted that if I ever had a brother, I wish it would be him and he gave me this ring..." He said, gripping onto the ring again before continuing.

"He had a matching set of two that he always wore and he gave the other to me... Accepting my words of being my brother. And, three years later... Tatsuya, being one year old, graduated before me. Then I graduated and went to a middle school somewhere else. And one year later- I was playing at a local park with some other guys, easily passing them out and they wanted me to join their team to play against the street ball champs. I quickly accepted until I noticed who was on the other team, it was Tatsuya himself who I hadn't seen in four years. That day, I won against Tatsuya for the first time. However, our levels were not that far apart; I lost the next game. We played every week after that, both of us would win some and lose some. The competition was close. The competition continued to the day with 49 wins and 49 losses.

Before our next game, Tatsuya told me that if he lost against me, he would no longer be my brother and I... I couldn't accept that... The game was 46 to 46 and I heard his teammates talking about how he had hurt his wrist stopping a fight and I purposely missed my alley-oop that would win the game. After the game he found me and punched me, knowing what I had done and then accepted that that game would be a draw. But the next... Would be a bet on his ring which he still always wore like I had. If I lost the next game I would have to hand over the ring and pretend it never existed, and not run away from his challenge. However, I returned to Japan soon after that, and never had a chance to face Tatsuya in a match again." Kagami finished, his eyes locked on the cement court as Tatsuya stood silently, Seirin unsure of how to process his story. Before Takara could say anything to her friend, she noticed a smirk appear on Tatsuya's lips. "It's a shame we didn't compete there, but I've settled back here this year. I'm in a school named Yosen High now. I've always wondered when we'll face off again, and there's never a day too early. I think today's the best time... To fulfill our promise!"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Little Friend**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Double Reunion**_'

* * *

And ta-da! An early upload! Haha! I couldn't wait to give you guys this chapter! It's one of my favorites that I have so far written~ Plus I was super happy to bring Seihou back in for a bit! Yay! Tomoki and Kasuga are always fun to write. Plus I'm in Vegas right now visiting some friends and since they are working or at the gym right now I thought it would be a perfect time to prepare an upload! Hurray! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since you got to learn a bit more about Naoki and Takara's relationship and bringing in #2 and Tatsuya was just an awesome and yummy added bonus! Haha I love Tatsuya if you can't tell :P Also... I'm guessing you guys can figure out who is appearing in the next chapter, just with the title hint! Hee hee~ Can't wait! I love him a lot too. Can't wait to hear what you all think!

And of course... The thank yous! Yay! Thank you so much **xxTenshichaN25xx**, **hitomi65**, **VenusLove**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **Yukkeni**, **hiyomi**, **near4EVER**, **MokonaStorm**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **Lady Syndra**, **nhawun1**,** Kuroshiroyuu**, **NarutoLuver896**, **Rawrzyyz**, **hiwatari1708**, **Guest**, **gigi323**, and **EndlessChains**! Thank you guys all so much for you wonderful words and dedication to this story! Love love love you all! And alrighty! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Lots of love everyone!


	26. Double Reunion

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Double Reunion_

* * *

~ * '_**A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow.**_' * ~ William Shakespeare.

* * *

At Tatsuya's challenge, Takara looked over at Kagami with worry in her eyes. After hearing what had happened in his past, she didn't know how he could be feeling hearing that from his brother... "Kagami..." She started, but the red head had already stepped forward to call after Tatsuya. "Tatsuya!" With an arched brow, the black haired second year turned over to his old friend. "Yes?" He asked and Kagami cringed, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek. "I... Um, to me, you'll always be..." He started but Takara couldn't take it anymore, with that she picked up #2 and adjusted his Seirin jersey before she allowed him to hit Kagami's cheek with his paw; which shocked everyone on and off the park court, Tatsuya's eyes widened with confusion while her own friends let their jaws drop. "**OUCH... #2!**" The red head shouted and he growled down at the husky puppy, Takara pulling him down to her chest. "Kagami, you do get annoying when you're indecisive!" She told him bluntly and the red head looked shock. "**HAH?!**"

"I think I get what's between you two now. I hope you'll listen- No matter what you felt, it's wrong for a sportsman to lose on purpose!" She said and Kagami's eyes widened, Tatsuya's eyebrow arching at her words as well. "But you know what's going to happen if I win...!" He started, his anger suddenly vanishing into a bit of worry to which Takara only continued. "You'll never call Himuro your 'big brother' again, and besides you think it's wrong to call that match the final when the other party's not even fit. But this is the game both of you were supposed to love! No one can walk away satisfied when your arch-rival gave the game away on purpose!" She snapped, Kagami avoiding her gaze. "Besides... Even if he isn't your big brother anymore, you'll always be important to each other." She told him and that caused Kagami to think back on some powerful words Takara had told them when they first met... " _'No matter what the difference is in strength. If I am playing, if I know the opponent isn't giving his 100%. I won't feel happy for winning.'_ "

"...Well, maybe!" Kagami started, his eyes still avoiding hers as he spoke. "The reason I like basketball is because I can compete with lots of strong opponents!" He said, reaching up to grasp onto his necklace. "Thanks, Takara. I think today... I'll finally be able to face Tatsuya as an opponent! I've made up my mind now! If we meet in the match, face me like you'd face the strongest player, Tatsuya!" He shouted over to his old friend, who could only smirk at his challenge. "...You bet! I'm sure we'll enjoy this," He started, his eyes slowly turning over to Takara who had put #2 back on the ground. "...But before that, you... Excuse me, but do I know you?" He asked, trying not to be rude, only causing Kagami and the others to groan mentally. '_He didn't know Takara like we thought!_' Huruhata and Fukuda thought as Takara nodded, ready to introduce herself. "I'm Kuroko Takara. Nice to meet you."

She said and Tatsuya's eyes widened, his bangs blocking his left eye from view. "Ah! I see, you're..." He started, chuckling happily as he grinned over at the red head. "You've found an interesting partner, Taiga!" He said and now everyone was confused, one minute he didn't know Takara and now he did? Even Teppei arched an eyebrow at the new resolution. "Wait a minute, Tatsuya! You know Takara?!" Kagami shouted in surprise and Tatsuya smirked, moving back over to the basketball court. "I've heard about her. An interesting teammate at my place told me about her!" He said and Takara's eyes widened, the black haired male continuing. "If we have a chance, I'll introduce him, but that can wait!" Tatsuya started, moving over to his gym bag to grab onto his water, Kagami's eyes narrowing because he knew Tatsuya would not let this challenge slide...

* * *

"Phew~~~" Kasuga started as he changed out of his basketball shirt and back into his tight black one. "That guy's a monster isn't he? It's discouraging." He said over to Iwamaru, Tomoki angrily tossing off his clothes behind the two. "**ARGH! SHIT!**" The freshman shouted as Iwamaru spoke. "There's nothing we can do- And chill out, Tsugawa!" He snapped, his mind reeling. '_But, I never knew people like him existed... It's unbelievable, that someone as strong as those from 'Generation of Miracles' exists! Where is he..._' He thought, his eyes widening when he spotted a tall young man with purple hair from the corner of his eye. '_Isn't this guy from... But Inter High's just ended! Why is he here?!_' Iwamaru thought with slight panic, Kasuga arching an eyebrow as he followed his friend's gaze, wondering what he could be thinking...

* * *

"What?! Are you for real?!" Izuki shouted as he read over something on a paper that Riko had handed him, Koganei looking over at his friend with confusion. "What happened?" He asked and Izuki turned back to him. "We're looking at the Inter High results." He explained and Hyuuga looked over at Riko who was sitting on the gymnasium's stage. "And how did it go?" The Seirin captain wondered as the brunette leaned back on her hands. "...Like we expected- The top slots are all schools where the 'Generation of Miracles' went to. The third was Yosen, the runner up was Touou Gakuen and the champion was... Rakuzan." She said and Hyuuga nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Rakuzan... That was the defending champion from last year's winter cup! They've gotten a 'Generation of Miracles' to join as well..."

"This year... Rakuzan has gotten the captain from the 'Generation of Miracles'!" She told her team and they all looked back at her with wide eyes, Koganei not knowing how to fully respond. "And Touou's being made the runner up?! What monster team is Rakuzan?!" He demanded and Riko narrowed her eyes. "We don't know... We can't tell for certain. We only know those three are immensely strong, but we've no idea who's the strongest. In the finals and semi-finals of this year's Inter High... None of the 'Generation of Miracles' even played!" Riko told them and Koganei snapped again. "...?! What on the earth happened?!" He asked and the brunette shrugged. "I've no idea. It's surprising for one player to have down-time, but all three... We know something must have happened!" She said and the second years all agreed, Koganei playing his hands on his hips in thought with his famous cat like smirk. "Hmmm... Would Takara know?"

He wondered and Izuki shrugged. "...But she's out playing street basketball..." He said and Tsuchida nodded, wiping his forehead of sweat. "I heard Kiyoshi's playing too!" He said and all eyes turned to him. "What? Why?" Hyuuga asked and Riko chuckled, shaking her head. "Takara and Kagami- and all of this year's freshmen have gotten on track!" She said happily, placing her hands on her hips as she hopped off of the stage. "They won't lose easily!"

* * *

"**Finally- The match that will determine the champion of today's events! Both are High school teams! Which will turn out to be champion?!**" The street ball announcer said into the speakers, both teams ready on the court to play; Takara having gone to change and put on her sports bras before her gray shirt to match the rest of her team. "Assemble!" The referee started and Tatsuya smirked. "Come now- And see who'll take the fiftieth victory!" He said and Kagami nodded. "...Yeah!" He agreed and Takara looked over to her friend with an arched brow, before turning to watch Tatsuya twist his right wrist around a few times. '_But honestly, this will be tough! This is just a short-handed team that I've offered to join this morning!_' He thought as he cracked his neck, glancing over at Takara and Kagami. '_Well, anyway..._'

"Kagami, there's something I was mindful of when you mentioned your past just now..." Takara started and Kagami looked down at her. "Yes?" He asked and she continued. "Please listen calmly- I mean no insult..." She started and the red head twitched. "HUH?! Just say what you wanna say!" He growled, Takara looking over to see that Tatsuya was staring right back at her, his eyes narrowed and determined. '_Now, I'll just take them all alone!_' He thought and she spoke again, her eyes not leaving Tatsuya's dark orbs. "Shall I say- This guy gives me a feeling like those of the 'Generation of Miracles'. At present state, there's no way he'll lose to you one-on-one." She explained and Teppei's expression darkened as Huruhata and Fukuda looked at her with bewilderment. "...I thought you'd have some scary 'revelation'! Is that all, idiot?" He asked with a smirk, beads of sweat still starting to fall down his cheeks. "I've noticed!" The red head told her. '_He smells differently. Like he's a totally different person...! What's up with him?_'

He thought, but wasn't going to let this new 'revelation' keep him from the game. "I'm sure... That's not because he carries himself differently!" Kagami started, bringing Tatsuya's attention back over to him. "I've giving 100% right from the start! Let's go!" He started and his old friend nodded, both moving to their sides of the court. "Come! Both teams please set- TIP OFF!" The referee shouted as he tossed up the ball, both Kagami and Tatsuya jumping for it. But no one expected the ball to be caught by someone not on either team and a packet of pocky resting on the top of the orange ball. "Sorry~ Did I make you wait?" The stranger asked as Kagami started up at him in shock of his height, gasps and muttering also being heard by the bystanders. "You're late again, Atsushi!" Tatsuya said with a sigh of annoyance. "Yeah my bad, I got lost again!" Murasakibara said and Takara narrowed her eyes, surprised to see him again so soon...

"...It's been a while!" She started, eyes turning to her. "Murasakibara Atsushi!" She said and Kagami looked down at her in shock. '_Don't tell me... He's...?!_' He thought in slight panic as Murasakibara turned down to Takara, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Ne, isn't that Taka-chin? You look dead serious as always...! So serious... Makes me want to crush you!" He started as he reached his large hard toward Takara's face, both Huruhata and Fukuda starting to panic. '_Wait! What on earth did he want to do to Takara?!_' They thought as his hand inched closer to her face, but all were surprised when he grinned and just pressed his hand onto her head. "Nah~~ I'm just teasing you!" Murasakibara said as he rubbed her head, the blue haired girl starting to get annoyed. "Please stop that now. I'm not a dog." She said as she slapped his hand away, the purple haired teen chuckling. "What, you angry? Sorry, I said!" He said and Kagami now realized who he was. '_This guy, was the one I passed by... And who I saw in the park when I was teaching Takara how to shoot! So he's the center from the 'Generation of Miracles', Murasakibara!_' Kagami thought with a smirk as he watched Atsushi reach into his pants pocket to pull out a bag of chips.

"Hmm, Taka-chin~~" Murasakibara started as he wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl's hips, lifting her off the ground and pressed into his chest, the others jumping back in surprise of his movement. "Eat this with me, they're your favorite too." He said as he rubbed his nose on her cheek, one arm resting around her hips to easily hold her as the other held the chips to her chest. "Ne, Taka-chin?" With a roll of her eyes, the blue haired female accepted and both Tatsuya and Kagami were shocked at what they were witnessing. "Why don't you text me anymore?" The purple haired male asked as he ate one of his chips, putting one to Takara's lips. "Don't you miss me?" He questioned and she narrowed her eyes at him, not forgetting about their last encounter. "Don't tell me you're still upset about that?" He started as she avoided his gaze, pressing the chip between her lips. "I thought you weren't coming!" Tatsuya mentioned, Murasakibara looking away from Takara momentarily to his school mate. "You're bad to change the meeting place all of a sudden! I've come cause you said you wanted to go sightseeing in Tokyo after being away from Japan for so long..." He started slightly annoyed. "And then you went straight back to playing basketball!"

"Oh really, I'm in the wrong! It looked like something interesting was up, so I came here!" He said and the purple haired teen rolled his eyes, Huruhata's eyes widening when he realized something. "Wait... Yosen's in the Inter High...! Which means you're supposed to have played right until yesterday... Why are you here...?" He asked and Murasakibara shrugged, pulling another chip out from the bag and putting it to his lips. "Ahh... I didn't play." He said and Takara's eyes shot to him, Kagami's widening at the news. "But, why?!" The red head demanded and Murasakibara rolled his eyes, not really bothered by his question. "Who knows...? Perhaps just because Aka-chin said so?" He said and Takara's eyes widened, the chip almost falling from her lips. "...Huh?!" The two freshmen said in unison, not sure what he meant. "And this... Hah? Aka-chin?" The brunette muttered and Takara answered, her eyes narrowed. "...He's referring to Seijuro. He used to be our captain." She said and Murasakibara smirked, placing his lips right in her ear. "And something else to you, Taka-chin." He said as he slowly pulled away, enjoying her wide eyed expression as he leaned into her lips, biting the chip between her lips.

Huruhata and Fukuda's jaws both dropped to the floor as Teppei and Kagami stood stunned with Tatsuya who let his own eye widen at the scene. Pulling away, Murasakibara finished off the chip and smirked as he licked his lips, Takara's eyes not leaving his. "Wait a minute, don't disrupt the match, you're troubling everyone here!" The referee suddenly shouted, bringing everyone back into reality and over the older gentleman. "What are you thinking?! Also, everyone's wearing their team uniform, where's yours?" He demanded and Murasakibara groaned, pressing his head back into Takara's neck. "Do I have to?" He asked and Tatsuya nodded, looking at his teammate. "Well, that's the standard..."

"Ahh...! You can't!" The purple haired teen said, remembering the reason why he walked to the courts in the first place. "Our school Yosen doesn't allow us to go for non school related competitions! I almost forgot myself! I stopped you just now because of that!" He said, pulling another chip from the bag that was behind Takara's back. "Do we have such a role?" Tatsuya asked with surprise. "...In that case, no choice." He said and Murasakibara nodded, kissing the lid of Takara's right eye before placing her back on the ground. "Now let's go!" He said to his teammate as he started to push him, Kagami not letting either go so quickly. "Stop where you are! You can't just pop up in people's matches and walk away like this! Be my opponent!" Kagami demanded as he gripped onto Murasakibara's shoulder to keep him in place. "KAGAMI!"

"I said stop! I'll be troubled if you all do this in matches!" The referee snapped annoyed and both Huruhata and Fukuda jumped back in fear. "Yes! We're sorry, they're idiots to do that!" They said and Takara looked over at the two players, her eyes moving back and forth. '_Now that I met him, there's no way I'll let the 'Generation of Miracles' center walk away like this! Furthermore... No one gets in the way during a match between Tatsuya and me!_' Arching his eyebrow, Murasakibara bent forward and started to examine Kagami's face, the red head unsure of what was happening. "Let's not talk about that. What's wrong with your eyebrows?" He asked as he reached forward, plucking one of the red hairs, much to Kagami anger. "**OUCH! YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH ME OR SOMETHING?!**"

"Really? Sorry~~ And your eyebrows are long!"

"Dude...! Listen to what I say!"

"Ahh... I don't want to! You're tiring me out! Taka-chin!"

"**Say that again?!**"

"He... was totally different from what we've thought..." Huruhata muttered as he started at the arguing freshman, Fukuda agreeing with his best friend. "He's weird..." He said and Takara took a step forward, #2 obediently sitting at her ankles. "When he's not playing basketball, he's basically a kid with a screw loose." She said, the two turning to her. "Huh?" They asked and she continued. "Sometimes you see sportsmen like him... He's a genius in one area, and totally incapable in everything else." She explained. "And he's a natural in this only?" The brunette wondered and she shook her head. "In other words, when he's in basketball mode, no one stops him!"

'_What's wrong with him...? He's a total different character from the other 'Generation of Miracles', or shall I say... Childish? ...Yeah, childish!_' He thought with wide eyes, a smirk coming to his lips as he started to speak. "You're such a disappointment! What a coward- I never expected you to run away from me like this!" He taunted, both Huruhata and Fukuda turning pale at his words. '_Kagami's trying to taunt this guy into a match?! C-can't even comment on... How childish he sounds!_' The two thought as Murasakibara turned his head around to look over his shoulder. "Huh?" He started, a dark expression on his face as he glared over at the red head. "_**I wasn't running away!**_" He snapped and the two freshmen were ready to just pass out. '_WHAT?! THAT WORKED?!_' The smirk grew on Kagami's lips as he moved over to the taller freshman, patting his shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself, I know you're scared!"

"Say what? I'm not being hard on myself. And I'm not scared of you!" He growled, looking over at the group of players that Tatsuya had joined. "Let me join-" He started to their surprise, the referee still not a big fan of the seven foot teen. "I say don't get in the way!" The ref shouted and Tatsuya grinned, a mischievous look in his eye. "Do you have a spare T-shirt for us?" He questioned. "Huh?" His team mumbled as the black haired young man turned to the referee. "...I'll explain this to the referee... ... ... And he's strong... ... ..." Tatsuya explained, everyone's eyes wide with that shock that they just through one of the shirts as Murasakibara who changed out of his other shirt to put it on. "I'm sorry, referee! This is Ishii, whose name I've written on the entry form!" One of Tatsuya's players said and Huruhata and Fukuda couldn't believe that had worked... '_WHAAA?! How's that possible?!_'

"Tatsuya looks like a serious type, but he sometimes spares not tricks to achieve his goal as well!" Kagami told his shocked teammates, the referee scowling and holding his whistle to his lips. "Argh, who cares about this now! Let's... START! Get into position!" He shouted and both teams obeyed, Kagami still taunting Murasakibara as he moved, the purple haired teen seething with annoyance. "Stop this already-" Teppei started as Kagami let his opponent move, leaving the two Seirin players alone. "Anyway, position wise I'm the one matching up against him! And there's no way you can deal with the two together! You take on, Himuro. And I'll take on Murasakibara!" Teppei said and Kagami glanced over at Tatsuya who was smirking back at him. "Okay!" The red head agreed with narrowed eyes and Teppei nodded, moving over to Murasakibara who looked slightly bored. "Huh? So my opponent is..." He started, but Teppei interrupted.

"It's been a while, since we met in middle school!" He said proudly and Murasakibara's eyes darkened as he started down at the second year, his hands in his pockets. "...Who?" He asked much to Teppei's surprise. "Me, don't you remember me?" Teppei asked with a sigh and the purple haired teen shrugged. "We competed back then? I forget. And I don't remember weak people!" He said and moved to his spot, Takara looking at Teppei's back and hoping that his words didn't hurt her friend... "Don't mind this interruption! Let's get back to the action! And game, start!" The referee shouted, tossing the ball into the air for Murasakibara and Kagami to jump for. "Oh." Murasakibara muttered in surprise when Kagami had beat him and knocked the ball to his Seirin teammates. "It's team Seirin's first attack!" The announcer shouted as Fukuda caught the ball, passing it over to Huruhata quickly. "Takara." Teppei started and she knew what he wanted, her eyes narrowing as she moved down the court with them. "...I got it. Besides, I don't let opponents with attitudes like that rest!"

She announced as the pass was tossed in front of her, the blue haired girl slamming her palm against the ball and letting it soar over to Teppei who was prepared to dunk it. "Ignite pass to Kiyoshi-senpai!" The brunette shouted and Teppei groaned, feeling a lot of pain in his hand. '_Uhh... Taking this pass is hard... It's not something I can take too many times..._' He thought, Fukuda excited about the catch. "And he's taking it directly to a goal..." He started, but watched in awe the ball fell through the hoop and right past Murasakibara's face. "WHOAAA!" The audience shouted as Teppei landed on the ground, looking over at Murasakibara's narrowed eyes. "Much as I wish you'll remember me, it's useless even if I insist you too! There's nothing I can do if you forget... Except to make you remember me with my basketball!"

"No, it's alright..." Murasakibara started with a smirk. "Sorry, but I think I remember you now. Kiyoshi Teppei! You make me want to defeat you now... Later, you'll wish... I'd just forgotten about you!" He announced, thinking back on how he thought when he first met the second year those years ago... " _'Of course, the reason you seemed happy wasn't because you looked carefree. It's just, you're too mysterious. How can you still try so hard even when your loss is already determined? I hate them... Them and their futile perseverance! Are you thinking you'll just get your way if you just try your best? That hotheaded thinking is annoying! And I hate basketball-loving kids like you!'_ " Murasakibara turned down to the second year and both stared one another down with narrowed eyes, the purple haired teen not letting his eyes leave the others. "Atsushi!" Tatsuya called, bringing his teammate out of his thoughts. "Excuse me, but you can perform later! This is an impromptu team, so let's decide for our positions now. Atsushi's on defense, and for offense-" He started, catching the ball that Murasakibara had tossed him. "I'll take points off them!"

"Sure, do your best, whatever that means." The 'Generation of Miracles' player stated as he blankly waved at his friend, standing under the basket while the others jogged off. "What, he's not attacking at all?!" One of the players asked and Tatsuya smiled. "Yeah, that's okay. That's the style he's best at. Besides, I alone with suffice." He vowed as he moved over to Kagami, the two staring one another down before he battled against his old friend. Kagami did his best to try and block him, but Tatsuya was quick on his feet and jumped back from the bed, taking a shot that beautifully soared right into the basket; leaving a stunned silence on the court. "HURUHATA! DON'T JUST STAND AND STARE, IT'S OUT TURN!" Teppei shouted, bringing the brunette back to the game and nodding, grabbing onto the ball quickly. "Yes... Coming!" He said and Takara couldn't help but look at the black haired player with awe in her eyes...

"Uh... OOOH!" The audience all finally shouted, coming back to reality after seeing Tatsuya's shot. "The stunned silence says it all! This ultra beautiful shot motion!" The announcer shouted and Teppei moved down the court, Huruhata passing the ball to Fukuda. '_From the time he raises his hand to the time the ball leaves his hand... His actions are so smooth it looked like he's done it in slow motion...! Just one shot tells it all- years of practice! It was so much I spaced out for a second!_' He thought as Takara narrowed her eyes, moving over to Fukuda. "Fukuda, please pass me the ball." She asked and he quickly obliged, passing her the ball which she sent soaring across the court and over to Kagami's awaiting hands. "We'll decide who's the better one here! Murasakibara!" He shouted as the audience all gasped, looking over at Takara who performed the pass. "Wow, what a fast attack! And what's up with that pass...?!" They all shouted, Murasakibara waiting for Kagami to get closer to the basket. "Don't get hotheaded like that! Like a reckless idiot... _**It makes me want to crush you down.**_"

Murasakibara said, raising his hand to the red head's face, whose eyes widened at the new feeling he got... '_What's wrong?! I don't know to put this imposing feeling... But he's not to be messed with...!_' He thought with bewilderment as he got closer to the basket, but stopped when he felt something fast and wet hit the top of his nose. "Huh?" He muttered, looking up into the sky and noticing that it was slowly starting to rain, the water getting heavier and heavier every second. "It's raining! Pause! This match will be stopped for a moment! Participants, please return to the stand!" The announcer said as the bystanders all started to move away from the court to find anywhere dry. The two teams standing on the court in silence, allowing the water to drench them. "Huh... Too bad... Our competition needs to be called off!" Tatsuya started with a sigh, Kagami's eyes widening. "Wait, Tatsuya!"

"I wish to continue too, but the organizers have the final say. It's dangerous to play in the rain with this slippery ground!" He started, a small smirk on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Teppei. "I'm sure... You don't want to risk your senpai having his old injuries act up again, right?" He asked, the second year's eyes widening for a moment with confusion. '_This guy..._' He thought, but Tatsuya spoke again, grabbing the ball from the red head. "But this is our long awaited reunion; it feels bad to just end it like this! Let's show you a souvenir- Something Taiga has never seen from me! Defend if you can!" He told his old friend, preparing for the shot as Kagami's eyes widened, moving over to block his old friend. '_Isn't this... Just a normal jump shot? I can easily block..._' He thought, but was shocked when he jumped to block the ball had already soared into the basket. "WHA?!" He shouted, turning to look at Tatsuya, who was smirking. '_What happened?! I thought it was a normal shot, but my timing is totally off! Like it phased through my block attempt!_'

"It has been decided the match will be cancelled. Participants, please return to the stand..." The announcer said over the speaker, Tatsuya turning to give him old friend one final smile. "See you again. And our next encounter... will be in winter!" He vowed and Teppei turned over to Murasakibara who was pushing his wet hair out of his face. "And then we'll face each other in our team uniforms!" Teppei said with a smile, causing Murasakibara's eyebrow to arch. "I don't get you! I thought I already taught you a lesson!" He said and the second year chuckled, the purple haired teen rolling his eyes. "...We'll see." He agreed as he moved over to Takara, who was brushing her wet bangs from her face. "And bye bye to Taka-chin!" He started as he placed his hand on her hair, rubbing the top of her head to her annoyance. "Please stop now." She said, hitting his hand away. "Ah, sorry. Angry again?" He asked and she let her hand fall back to her side, looking up into his purple orbs. Atsushi, do you still think... Basketball's boring?"

She wondered and he kept his eyes on hers, his lids narrowing slightly. "If you bring this up again, I'll crush you down even if it's Taka-chin. I've never been sure if basketball is fun or not. But I do it because I'm talented! And what's wrong with that? Well, if you want to talk me out of thinking that, try! At the winter cup!" He told her, moving his large hand to her cheek before running it down her neck. "I'll be waiting." He said, moving his thumb gently over her eyelid before moving off the court with Tatsuya, the black haired second year looking at his teammate before the blue haired female who stood still silently. "It was good to finally meet you, Kuroko Takara." Tatsuya said, smiling over at the small female, who nodded in return. "Nice to meet you as well." She said and he chuckled, waving her off as he and Murasakibara grabbed their belongings and left the court, leaving Seirin to watch after them as they moved...

* * *

"Ah, I'm all wet!" Huruhata complained as the five hurried under the safety of the train station roof, #2 shaking out his fur. "Does anyone still have a dry towel?" Takara softly asked, trying to ring out her hair as Fukuda groaned. "I hate rainy days like this...!" He said as Kagami tossed his towel over to Takara, who happily accepted it. "What a surely encounter! You two must be on bad terms!" The red head started, Takara rolling her eyes as putting the towel over her head to dry off her hair. "Nothing of that sort!" She said, Kagami glaring at her. "Huh?" He asked and she continued. "I actually like him as a person. We just don't happen to maintain agreeable terms as fellow basketball players."

She said sadly, letting the towel rest on her head as she spoke. "...The main reason being, he doesn't enjoy basketball at all. He started playing by chance, when his peers invited him just because he was tall. He has been playing the same center position since grade school. Unfortunately... He started playing without trying to like basketball and because he was a genius at it. He just gets better and better even without motivation. He played it his way, and even though basketball fails to grow on him, his talent as a center is overwhelming. And he thinks he can be good at things he doesn't like, and those 'untalented ones' that love the game, he dislikes them with passion. That was how he put it."

She explained to her friends, tugging off her gray shirt to put back her stripped tank top and white over shirt, Kagami doing the same with his black shirt. "...Perhaps, just our love for basketball won't make us win. But I think... If we give our best to something we love, we'll enjoy the victories from the bottom of our hearts." She said, a small smile on her lips which surprised her friends. "I love basketball, and... I love Seirin, where everyone loves basketball." Takara said and the three freshman slightly bushed while Teppei closed his eyes with a smile, happily agreeing with his words. "Hmm?" The red head mumbled as he pulled out his phone, seeing he had received a text. "Haa?" He groaned, Huruhata looking over with curiosity. "What's up, Kagami?" He wondered and the red head answered. "Why, our coach's telling us to get back to school..." He said and everyone seemed confused. "But, why?!"

* * *

Taking the train back toward their school, the five moved quickly into the gym to escape the rain and heard voices coming from the basketball courts. "Hey! Sounds like all our senpais are here!" The brunette said as they entered the gym, Riko turning over to the group with a darkened expression a twitching face. "**YO!**" She greeted, the others unsure of what to make of it... '_Is she angry at us?_' They wondered, the second years turning over to the five to make room for a pink haired female who was standing with them, Takara's eyes widening. "TAKARA!" She cried, running over to the blue haired female and knocking the two to the ground, Takara was still shocked that she was at Seirin... "Satsuki?" She started softly, the guys on her team confused yet slightly annoyed at the scene on two girls on the ground. '_Eh? Wha wha wha..._' Huruhata thought, Fukuda letting his jaw drop. '_What's happening?_' He wondered, Kagami growling. '_Who cares?! Die, Takara!_' Kagami thought last as Momoi continued to cry into Takara's chest, the brunette looking over to their coach. "Coach... What happened while we weren't around?" He demanded and Riko groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "Well..." She started, prepared to tell her story.

* * *

' _"We're done! Gather here!" Riko said proudly as her team glared at her. "Why do you make us train like this?!" They demanded of her, Hyuuga also annoyed. "This is supposed to be our day off!" He shouted and she looked at them like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, why? Well, I just felt like taking up the whistle once again once I saw you all exercising like that..." She said honestly and the team rolled their eyes, moving down the court to the lockers. "Shoot, I'm sweating as much as usual." Koganei groaned. "I'm going to the changing room." Izuki said as Hyuuga rubbed the back of his head with a slight scowl. "There goes our day off..." He mumbled as Riko gathered up the basketballs, a small smile on her lips as she watched her friends walk off. 'In the past, they would have collapsed at the 'warming up' section! Bit by bit, they've become stronger! And... They rise again after all those defeats... They've got all the fortitude I could ask for from good basketball players! These boys, they're great...' _

_ She thought happily as she started to wheel the ball back to the corner of the gym, stopping with surprise when she heard her team shouting from the other side. "Eh? Huh?! Why are you... Escaping the rain here?" Hyuuga asked and Riko turned fully around to see Momoi Satsuki standing at the door in her school uniform, drenched with the rain and a sullen expression on her face. "Excuse me... Is Takara in?" She asked and all of them were surprised at her question. "Well... She's not here at the moment..." He said truthfully, Izuki speaking up next. "What? What's happening? Something's amiss...?" He wondered, Koganei speaking next. "This looks bad! Yeah, we shall we do..." He asked, suddenly all the second year males eyes turning down to her chest where they could see through her white blouse. 'I can see through her wet blouse!' They thought with red cheeks, Riko rolling her eyes and punching all her friends. "OI! Someone pass her a towel already!" She growled, tossing an towel and a shirt over at a surprised Momoi. _

_ "Take this towel. You can have my T-shirt. We'll talk later." She said and the pink haired female nodded, moving over to the hall way so she could change her shirt. "I wonder what's up..." They started to wonder, relaxing against the stage as they waited for Momoi to return. "Who knows why. I just texted Takara and the other junior. They say they'll be here in no time." She said and the Seirin team nodded, hearing Momoi's voice coming from the hall door. "Em, thank you for your towel and clothes." She said softly, a small blush on her cheeks as she pulled at the shirt Riko gave her. "This is a bit tight, though." She said and suddenly all the boys faces turned red again. 'Why did this happen?! Oh, the bear... The bear!' They thought as they looked at the stretched bear face on Riko's Kuma brand shirt that Momoi was now wearing. _

_ "__**Enough of your nonsense, one lap around the school!**__" _

_ "Ah?! Hey, you know it's raining...!"_

_ "__**Who cares! Get out of here!**__" She snapped again. "NOW?!" They all shouted and Riko was about to yell at them again, but watched with surprise when the doors opened up and the freshmen plus Teppei walked inside, Momoi immediately launching herself into Takara's arms. "TAKARA!" _'

* * *

"Satsuki, please have this." Takara said as she handed Momoi a can off coffee, the pink haired female also wearing Takara's white over shirt since it fit her better. "Yeah. Thank you..." She said with a small smile, Riko groaning as she turned back to the four that just arrived, the second years out running their lap around the school. "Anyway, let's hear the rest!" The brunette said as she placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed sigh, Takara having to agree with her coach. 'This chick is Takara's ex Naoki's twin sister and Aomine's childhood friend. She looks very different from what I expected...' Kagami thought, his hands in his pockets as Takara looked softly down at her old friend. "...And, is something bothering you?" She asked and Momoi gently set down the can off coffee, not looking into her friend's eyes. "...What shall I do, Takara...? I think... I think... Aomine hates me now...!" She cried, her eyes filled with tears and snot preparing to fall from her nose, much to Takara's bewildered expression.

"Aomine was absent from this year's semi-final and final match." She said as the second years walked back into the gym, moving to grab their towels to dry off. "We've heard that... But what happened to him...?" Hyuuga asked and Momoi sniffed, wiping her eyes. "His injured his knees..." She explained and Kagami was surprised to hear this information, Riko rolling her eyes. "Hmm... I do have an idea where he got that. The quarter final match... Against Kaijou's Kise, right?" She questioned and Momoi huffed, puffing up her cheeks. "Yes, but why do you know...? You're just a B cup!" The pink haired female said and Riko growled at the female freshman. "_**LITTLE BRAT! WHY BRING THAT UP?!**_" The brunette seethed as ran her hand through her still slightly wet hair. "...If there is something that can be called a common weak point within the 'Generation of Miracles', it'll be that they're too powerful."

Takara started, bringing her team's attention to her. "They all have some sort of talent that no one would expect to belong to a high school boy. But they're all of physique of regular high school sportsmen, and their talents are just too much of a burden to their present body. And so none of them can actually use their power to the fullest for long periods of time. And if they try to their body will pay the price!" She explained and Momoi nodded sadly. "Yes... Aomine is no exception. Against Kise, he did everything he shouldn't! I noticed something was wrong with him, and alerted the coach immediately, ensuring he wouldn't play for the remaining matches. Aomine made a scene when he found out, but the coach ignored him and got him out of the starting line up. And Aomine found out who gave him away just now..." She started, telling the group the words that she and Aomine spoken to one another...

* * *

' _"__**Satsuki! See what you've done?! I'm not even injured! I don't need you meddling in whatever I do!**__" Aomine shouted as he stared down the pink haired female, his hands in his pockets as he growled at her, Satsuki not wanting to back down. "But... You know what you'll be facing when you meet Akashi in the Finals! You may...!" She tried to explain, but he just ignored it. "__**That's what I meant when I said I don't need your meddling! You're not my guardian or anything!**__ I don't want to see you again! You or your ugly face!" He shouted at her, tears filling her eyes as she tossed her books and clipboard at his face, hitting the mark directly. "Guh!" He groaned as she started running. "Yeah, I had enough of you already! You and your grotesque face!" She shouted back at him, the dark skinned player blinking. "Oi, Satsuki! Me grotesque...?"_ '

* * *

"...That's what happened." She mumbled in a bit of embarrassment, gripping onto her school skirt, Kagami looking at her with an arched brow. "I've been wanting to say..." He started, Momoi turning her attention to him. "You said you loved Takara, right? What are you doing here, coming to whine about Aomine hating you?" He asked her bluntly, tears slowly starting to come back to Momoi's eyes as she tried to glare at the red head. "You're right... But you've got in wrong!" She shouted as she started sobbing again. "Aomine is different from Takara... He needs to be taken care of! He gets up to all sorts of trouble if I leave him alone!" Momoi cried and Kagami was shocked at how she reacted to him. "Eh?! What, wait... I'm sorry..."

"Kagami, you just made a girl cry!" His team shouted with disgusted faces, the red head trying to fix his case. "No, umm..." He started, but no one would have it. "BAD GUY!" They said and Takara softly sighed, looking up at Kagami. "Kagami, you should have dealt with this more delicately!" She said and the red head let his mouth drop. 'What, am I really getting sternly lectured by Takara on girls?!' He thought angrily as the blue haired female turned back to her crying friend. "It'll be alright, Satsuki!" She said, placing her hand on top of the other female's head, Momoi looking up at her with a quivering lip as Takara smiled at her. "Aomine said things he didn't mean out of anger! There's no way he'd ever hate you! Let's go back. I'm sure Aomine is out there looking for you now!"

"...Takara!" Momoi whined, wrapping her arms around Takara's back and placing her head back into her chest as she continued to cry, Takara rubbing the back of her head. "Takara~~~" She said again and Hyuuga blankly stared at the red head, pointing at his female teammate. "See, Kagami? Perfect demo!" He said and the tall freshman growled at his captain. "Shut up! I know what to do already!" He seethed and Takara looked up from Momoi's head to her team. "Excuse me, but I'll be taking my leave. I'm going back with Satsuki." She said and her team turned to her. "OH!" They started, all agreeing and watching as Takara let go of Momoi for a moment to go and fetch #2 who was probably still sitting in the heated hall way.

* * *

The Seirin second years all stood outside with Takara and Momoi as they walked goodbye to the two females and #2, Hyuuga sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What a surprise!" He said and Izuki nodded, looking over at his friend with narrowed eyes. "...Putting that aside, do you know what she said? When Takara went to get #2?" He asked, the group thinking back to Momoi's words from inside the gymnasium...

* * *

' _"And Momoi, now that we know why Aomine's absent- Would you mind telling us why the other two were absent from the final matches?" Hyuuga asked and the pink haired female looked over at him, her eyes narrowed in thought. "I can only speculate, but most likely, they decided it wasn't necessary to take part anymore. Muku, I mean Murasakibara listens to no one but Akashi, and he refuses to fight with Akashi." She said and Izuki nodded, his hands moving to his hips. "That explains his absence in Rakuzan versus Yosen during the Semi-Finals." He said and Teppei was next to ask a question. "What about Akashi?" He wondered. "He... Has no interest in becoming the Champion." She told them and they all shouted out in unison. "HUH?!" _

_ "It isn't that he wants to lose, but he takes victory as preordained. Reporters interviewed him after his school won against Touou. When questioned about how it would have been a much certain victory, he only said... 'Then it would've been no fun.' " She told the Seirin team and all were shocked to hear those words, unsure of what type of person the old 'Generation of Miracles' captain was really like..._ '

* * *

"What's that?! He thought they'd win for sure?!" Koganei shouted and Hyuuga nodded, his hands resting in his pockets. "I hate to say this, but the result said it all. Maybe it'll be different if Aomine takes part in the Finals... Maybe not. But they're all just 'if's'. We can only say, the 'Generation of Miracles' are all monsters!" He said, his team agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

* * *

"By the way, I met Atsushi today." Takara said as they moved through one of the park pathway's, Momoi holding onto #2. "Muku? ...Hmm I have an issue with him. I'll never understand what he's thinking!" She said with a frown as she played with #2's front legs, the puppy liking the attention. "Well, I'll never understand you Takara either, but you sure have an air of mystery around you!" She said, Takara arching an eyebrow at her friend. "Huh? Okay, I see." She started and Momoi set #2 back on the ground, looking at Takara with wide eyes. "By the way, I've never seen you walking around fiddling with a ball like this!" She told her and Takara nodded. "Is that so?" Takara said, staring to spin the ball on her forefinger. "I'm training. On my new skill!" She explained, Momoi looking at her with shock in her eyes. "Right, shall we take a different path?"

"Why?" Momoi wondered as Takara led her through another path, one leading to the basketball courts of the park. "I'll show you what I've thought up." She said with a small smile, Momoi blushing. "Yes?" She softly and Takara continued, moving into position. "This skill's not complete yet, but if you find it difficult to just go back and talk with Aomine again, please mention this."

"Eh? But..."

"It's okay, I don't intend to hide it, and it's not something I can keep hidden till I face him, anyway. Can you play the guarding side?" Takara asked with amusement as Momoi blinked at her. "Huh?" She started and Takara spoke again. "You don't need to do anything. Just stand and watch." She explained and Momoi nodded, keeping her eyes on the Takara and planning to try and stop the ball. But the pink haired female was shocked when she Takara was in front of her one second and then behind her the next, Momoi's eyes wide with the new development. '_She... Just... What?! I've no idea how it went through... But... If she gets this skill completed, there'll be no way to stop her even if we figure out how it works...! Unstoppable drive?!_' She thought as Takara stopped under the basket, deciding not to take a shot as she turned back to Momoi with a small smile, the pink haired female returning it.

"Shall we go?" Takara asked and Momoi nodded, moving off the court. "Oh, we're almost at the station. I'll go in alone. And I'll return the clothes next time!" She said with a smile as she waved off Takara, moving down the park path and Takara smiled with a wave back, making her way home. "TAKARA!" Momoi suddenly shouted, causing the blue haired female and #2 to turn around to see Momoi now breathing heavily. "Let's plan basketball again! With everyone!" She shouted with a grin, Takara chuckling and slowly nodding her head. "...Sure." She said back as Momoi vanished, the blue haired girl moving down the path with #2 at her side, not knowing that someone had spotted her from within the trees... "What do you think of Satsuki, #2? Do you like her?" Takara asked and the husky puppy barked happily, Takara rolling her eyes with a soft smile. "I'll take that as a yes?" She wondered and #2 barked again, answering her question. "Alright, let's get you home. You need a bath." She said and the husky scoffed at her, causing the blue haired female to chuckle.

As she continued to walk through the park, she noticed that her side pocket was vibrating and stopped to check on it. Realizing it was her phone ringing, she answered it and looked down at #2 who was staring up at her with confusion. "Hello?" She spoke, not checking the name before she opened her phone. "...Maya." Takara greeted softly, a slight glare in her eye that #2 seemed to notice, barking up at her in worry. "I am walking through the park right now. Why do you ask?" The blue haired girl wondered and after listening to her words, she softly groaned and moved over to a nearby tree to lean on. "Tonight? I just got back from a game though-" She started, but stopped when the woman on the phone interrupted her and wouldn't let her speak. "I don't need the extra practice. I have two weeks- No I'm not being lazy, but this is un-neccesary." Takara snapped, but was easily quiet again at the other woman's voice. "...Fine. I'll see you in an hour." She said lowly, slamming her phone shut and sighing as she ran her hand through her hair. "Come on, #2. I need to get you home..." She said and the husky puppy whined as she picked him up, wanting to know what had made his master's mood change so drastically.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Double Reunion**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Just A Player**_'

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR! I hope you all had fantastic holidays and that your 2013 is going great so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Vacations and family time for the holidays needed to happen haha. Hope you all can forgive me! But anyways back to 'Our Treasure'! Ah I was so happy to finally write this chapter because I couldn't wait to bring Tatsuya and Murasakibara into the bunch! (They are two of my favorite characters in Kuroko no Basuke hee hee) It was also nice to bring Satsuki back in as well, you guys got to see some girl time for once! Even though it was little in this chapter, the next will be more! And why you ask? Well... Once again we are having another chapter not relating back into the basketball world! Just like 'Fun in the Sun' and 'Eyes From the Past'! Which were chapters 13 and 14. It's been a while since I've given you one of those and I'm excited for you all to read it!

Also! Quickly I need to clarify something for one of my readers! From **DemonWolfVampire** regarding chapter 9: "_When it said that a red haired person was watching, my first reaction was "Omigod. Akashi's here!" but then I read the word 'tall' and was like "Nevermind. Not Akashi._" To answer your question dear haha that was Akashi~ Remember, Takara is a female in this story and about 5'2, so everyone in taller than her. Plus, yes Akashi is not as tall as the others (over six foot) but he is still pretty tall for a male basketball player. Hope that clarifies! And thank you for your review! I also got another one from **xXIchigoAngelXx** regarding Takara's gymnastics skills: "_Does anyone else want Takara to change her basketball style to kind of a style incorporating more moves from gymnastics? Like I know she already kind of does but she only does that sometimes plus it would be so cool. But considering everything, that sort of messes up the whole shadow light thing._" You my dear, are actually thinking on the right track, so no worries thinking about that! All will start to be explained in the next chapter, gymnastics will start to be the main thing in Takara's life up until the Winter Cup!

And now... The thank yous! Thank you so so much **hitomi65**,** xxTenshichaN25xx**, **NarutoLuver896**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **Maria Flora Christina**, **Lady Syndra**, **hiwatari1708**, **gigi323**, **Yukkeni**, **SelfcreatedCharacter**, **hiyomi**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **EndlessChains**, **YunWun**, **xXIchigoAngelXx**, **Soul Vrazy**, **Yuki Tsukiko**, **The weasel is MINE**, **DemonWolfVampire**! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! I love reading them and it just makes me feel so good inside to know that you all enjoy this story! Love love you all! Plus! Since it is now a new year, I want to share with you my excitement about how many favorites and followers 'Our Treasure' has! It makes me so happy! Favorites: 338 and Followers: 354! Thank you everyone for all of your support! I will continue to work on this story and make the best that it can be! Well alrighty, this is a pretty long author's note so I'll end it here! Happy 2013 everyone and can't wait to hear about what you have to say about the newest chapter, so please review! The next one will be out soon! Have a wonderful Tuesday!


	27. Not Just A Player

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Just A Player_

* * *

~ * '_**The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.**_' * ~ Bob Marley

* * *

Dropping #2 off at home, Takara changed out of her clothes from earlier that day and put on some dance tights, dance shorts, a clean tank over her sports bras and multiple clips to help hold down her hair. After putting on a sweater and pair of black sweats, the blue haired girl grabbed her gym back and was quickly out the door, sighing sadly when she heard #2's whines from inside. "Hush, I'll call Kagami to come watch you." She said through the door, quickly placing an extra key in the plant pot next to her front door and pulling out her phone to text the red head. " '_Can you come to my place and watch #2? Something can up and I'm not home, he's been whining at the front door. I left a spare key in the plant pot next to the door. I'll cook you dinner when I get back as payment._' " She sent, jogging off her porch and down the sidewalk, feeling the vibration of her phone in her hand. " '_Fine. But I demand it be barbeque._' " Kagami sent back to her, a small smile appearing on her lips as she shook her head, putting the phone in her gym back and continuing to run through the neighborhood, moving to the town gymnasium where she usually practiced...

* * *

"You're late." A stern voice said as Takara entered the gym, slightly out of breath from all her jogging. "I told you I wasn't home when you called." She said blankly, moving into the large room and passing the older woman, who had her eyes narrowed at the teenager. "You should always be prepared when I call you, this means never being late." The woman said again, Takara hearing some chuckling coming from the stands and glaring over at the other girls that were on her gymnast team. "Look at me when I am speaking to you." The woman ordered and Takara turned over to her coach, her eyes still narrowed. "I also have heard that you haven't been here as frequently as you should." Maya started, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. "And who told you that?" Takara asked, glaring at the smirking blonde who was sitting with the other girls. "No one of your concern." Maya said and Takara rolled her eyes, setting her gym back at her feet. "Then if it is none of my concern, then why ask me or bring it up?"

"Don't get cocky with me, Kuroko." Maya snapped and Takara stared at her coach blankly before picking up her gym bag again and moving over to the stands. "Well, since I am here I might as well know why you have called us out here." She said and the other girls on her team chuckled, Maya slowly shaking her head as she moved over to the gymnasts. "As you all know, the Winter competition is approaching us. We have four weeks until then and if we win, we will make it to Nationals." Maya explained, eyeing every one of her gymnasts as she spoke. "We overpowered our last competitors and we can do it again in our next competition." The girls all nodded and their coach and Maya hummed, moving over to her bag where she pulled out a net of five colorful balls. "Each of you will have your own ball prop. Maya, you're pink." She said, tossing the first ball into the blonde's hands. "Mitsuki you're green. Ayame, purple. Kara you're orange and Takara, blue." Maya finished and all the girls caught their balls, eyeing their props before moving over to the mats. "Now, stretch out your legs and get ready to rehearse. Tonight will be tough."

The girls nodded at their coach and set their props down on the blue mats, starting to stretch out before they started to work on their new routine. "Seems like Takara decided to finally show up." One of the girls said, Takara looking up from her split to see a blonde smirking down at her, her leg held against her cheek. "Surprised coach hasn't kicked you off yet." She continued and Takara rolled her eyes, moving into a deep straddle split. "Surprised that your attitude hasn't gotten you kicked off." Takara said bluntly as she laid her chest and chin on the mat, not noticing the redness that appeared on the blonde's cheeks in embarrassment. "But seriously, where have you been?" One of the others asked, also in a straddle split, her brunette hair in a tight braid. "Are you still playing basketball?" The third asked, grabbing onto her toes and pressing her forehead on her knees. "You know that coach doesn't like you playing that sport."

"Why are you playing basketball?" The fourth asked, the blue haired female starting to get annoyed at all their questions. "You play basketball?" The blonde almost screeched, letting her leg come down from a scorpian stretch. "Why would you play a sport like that? It's so... masculine." She grumbled and Takara shrugged, moving her legs out of the straddle split and moving up into a bridge, her feet stepping a few steps closer to the back of her head. "Because I enjoy it." She answered simply and the four females looked to one another, unsure why she would like basketball. "Hmph. Well either way, coach is bound to force you to quit sooner or later." The blonde said, bending forward and placing her palms flat on the mat in front of her toes. "You can't do both if you want to be a part of this team." She said and Takara remained silent, pushing up from her bridge and turning away from her teammates as she performed a handstand, her legs falling into a split. "Get in your last couple stretches girls, we need to begin." Maya shouted and the girls nodded, doing their final stretches and grabbing their balls, ready to learn the new routine.

* * *

"Flip! Flip! Lift! Arabesque! Butterfly! Split! Straddle! Up! Lift! Toss!" Maya shouted out orders as the girls did what they were told, allowing their legs to come back down to the floor before they tossed their different colored balls up into the air, running forward and doing two aerial flips to catch their ball again as they fell from the sky. "Attitude! Pout de bourree! Reverse leap! Fouette! Fouette! Fouette! Stag! And stop!" She shouted out as the girls got into a final ending pose, their chests heaving out with their heavy breathing and finally being able to take a break. "Five minute break and then we will run it again." Maya ordered and the girls nodded, leaving their balls on the maps and quickly hurrying over their bags so they could savor every minute of their break. When Takara arrived to her bag, she had noticed that her cell phone was full of text messages, most from Kagami but some from her other friends. After reading the first, Takara sighed and started to go through her other messages.

" '_What is taking you so long? It's almost been three hours._' " - **Kagami**.

" '_Takacchi! Too much time has passed since I last saw you! What are you doing tomorrow? I want to see you!'_ " - **Kise**.

" '_Kise has been constantly bothering me about the three of us getting together. Hmph. Plus Takao keeps bugging me about wanting to see you again, I swear I am going to punch him if he asks again._" ' - **Midorima**.

" '_Letting you know coach scheduled a rehearsal for tomorrow morning. 9 am. Get some rest tonight, it'll be rough.._' " - **Hyuuga**.

" '_I safely made it home, Takara! Thanks for walking me to the station! Naoki was grateful. P.S. I miss you already!_' " - **Satsuki.**

" '_Making sure to see if Hyuuga texted you about tomorrow or not! See you tomorrow, Takara! Rest rest!_' " - **Riko**.

" '_Thanks for walking Satsuki to the station, Takara! Hopefully you returned home safely! A lady should never walk the streets alone at night!_' " - **Naoki**.

"_Where are you anyway? The gym?_" - **Kagami**.

"_Takara? Hello? Respond now!_" - **Kagami**.

"_Takaraaa! #2 is getting antsy. If he pees on me I swear to god._" - **Kagami**.

"_I know you've gotten my texts you little brat!_" - **Kagami**.

" '_DAMN IT, TAKARA! ANSWER ME!_' - **Kagami**. Chuckling at the last text Takara was sent, she rolled her eyes and started to text back the red head, not noticing her teammates glancing over at what she was doing. "No texting during practice, Takara!" The blonde shouted with a smirk, grabbing onto the blue haired girls phone and running off with it, Takara's eyes widening. "Let's see what little miss Taka has been texting." She said with a giggle as she started to flip through the messages, the other girls gathering around. "Give it back, Misa." The blue haired girl demanded as she stood up, the blonde shaking her head. "No way! You know you can't text during practice." She said proudly, Takara rolling her eyes as she glanced at the pink cell that rested next to the blonde's bag. "And what do you call that?" She asked and Misa glared at her, ignoring her statement and turning back down to the phone. "So many texts. Since when did you become popular?" One of the other girls, Kara, asked, arching an eyebrow at Takara.

"You've never been this popular." Another mumbled, Mitsuki crossing her arms over her flat chest with a pout. "Are these mostly from boys?" The fourth, Ayame squealed with annoyance, grabbing the phone out of Misa's hands. "You have that model texting you!" She screamed and the other three looked up at Ayame with shock, before glaring over at the blue haired female who only stared at them blankly. "Kise Ryouta? You have Kise Ryouta's number?!" Misa shouted and Takara rolled her eyes, moving over and snatching her phone away from Ayame who glared at her. "We went to middle school together. Plus he's been at my practices before, you just didn't notice." She said, turning back to her bag and chuckling at the four girls who looked like their steaming from their ears. "Why you-!" Misa started, but Maya was quick to blow her whistle and get the girls back on the mats. "If you are done reading Kuroko's messages than you can get back to practice." She said and Misa blushed with embarrassment, the girls grumbling under their breaths as Takara rolled her eyes; moving back to the mats with her teammates to finish up practice.

* * *

"I'm back..." The blue haired girl muttered as she entered her house, slowly slipping off her shoes and moving toward the living room where Kagami and #2 was. "Where the hell have you been?" The red head demanded, looking over at her from the coach with an annoyed expression, #2 sitting on the top of his head while happily wagging his tail. "The gym..." She said softly, rubbing her shoulder and cracking her neck with a loud sound, not noticing the wince on Kagami's face. "My coach worked us tough tonight... It's been a while I've used those muscles." Takara admitted and groaned softly as she moved over to the kitchen to search for food, Kagami gently putting #2 on the coach who immediately jumped off to run over to Takara. "You gonna be okay?" He asked as he leaned on the back of the coach, watching the blue haired girl open up the fridge with the husky at her ankles. "I'll be okay, just need to get back in shape." She said as she pulled out some chicken, #2 happily barking. "I'm just a little tired."

"...Here. I'll cook." He said with a sigh as he stood up from the couch, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved into the kitchen. "You look like you're going to fall over." He said bluntly and the blue haired girl glared up at him, the red head chuckling at her expression. "Come on, go lay down. #2 is happy you're back so play with him." He said as he shoved her into the living room, ignoring the second glare he was receiving to his back. "...Fine." She said and he rolled his eyes, scratching his head as he searched through her kitchen for something for the two to eat. "Why do you always so have so much food here?" He grumbled as he searched, Takara not hearing him as she fell onto her couch, #2 quickly hopping onto the cushions and crawling onto her stomach to lay down. With a small smile, the blue haired female gently started to scratch his ears and felt her eyes starting to shut; letting out a soft sigh before she fell asleep on her couch. Knowing that Kagami would shake her awake when he was done cooking or before he left the house.

* * *

A week went by and slowly but surely Takara was starting to lose her daily energy. Having school and then basketball practice during the afternoon and than gymnastics from late afternoon into the late evening was starting to take a toll of her body; and having to run harsh drills with the boys was wearing on her muscles. Of course she wasn't going to tell anyone about her low energy, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to practice on her skills and speed on the court. She also had another secret that she even kept from Kagami... Whenever she would return home from the gym, she would walk #2 to the park and let him run around while she continued to work on her new skill. She knew that Momoi had probably already told her brother and Aomine about it, but what the pink haired female didn't know was that she had another skill in the works. Something that wasn't completely all basketball... '_I'm getting too tired..._' Takara thought as she took heavy breaths, running her hand across her forehead to wipe away the heavy sweat. '_But I'm almost there... Just a little bit more time..._'

With a deep breath, the blue haired girl rushed to the basket with the ball dribbling at her side; and with a blink of an eye, the blue haired female was up in the air and shot the ball with all her might, watching as it slowly started to circle the rim of the basketball. Landing back of her feet, she watched with hope as it circled around, but sighed heavily when it fell on the outside of the rim and to the court. "So close..." She said as she moved to grab the ball, wincing at the pain in her legs as she bent down to get the ball. "#2! Time to go home." She called and the husky puppy barked in response, running over to his master from the small grass hill that sat next to the basketball court benches. "Need to get some sleep before tomorrow." She said as she packed her bag, #2 barking in response as she put his leash on his collar, the two leaving the park. "And if you're good all the way back I'll give you a chew bone when we get home." Takara said and #2 happily barked, the young woman smiling softly at her puppy and turned back to the road. But it was the next day at practice... That Takara was going to learn the hard way that too much work would hurt you in the end...

* * *

"Go! Kagami!" Koganei shouted with a grin as the red head caught a pass from Takara, jumping into the air and dunking the ball into the basket. "Kagami!" Huruhata cried out happily as he punched his arms into the air, Fukuda groaning with annoyance at the opposing team as Izuki chuckled, patting the freshman's back. "Don't worry. Kagami is just a show off." He said with a wink and the red head glared at the second year, hearing what his teammate had said. "Shut up, Izuki." Kagami growled and the team laughed, Hyuuga placing his hand on the tall first year's shoulder. "Just ignore him, Izuki is just mad that he is on the losing team today." The captain said with a smirk at his friend and Izuki's eye twitched, Kagami chuckling as he sent a smirk at the Eagle Eye placer, who puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "No fun."

"Oi! No more fooling around! Back to the game!" Riko said with a smile as she laughed at her team, shaking her hand as she moved her hands to her hips. "We have to keep working until the Winter cup! Don't get distracted! We only another month to practice!" Nodding, the team agreed with their coach and started to move back into position, Mitobe noticing that Takara seemed to be moving a bit slower than normal. Moving over to the female, he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned up to him, the second year arching his eyebrow when he noticed the small black rings under her eyes, looking like they were coming out since some of her make up was smearing with sweat. "...I'm okay." Takara said, noticing the look of worry in his dark eyes. "Just a little tired is all. Still trying to train #2." She said softly, not knowing if Mitobe had caught onto her white lie or not... But with a slow nod, the silent second year rubbed the top of her head and moved back to his side of the court, Takara sighing with relief when she was left alone.

* * *

"You need to be faster on those aerials." Maya explained to her gymnasts as the girls sat for a break, gulping down their water bottles. "You're three counts too early and that is what is messing up all the catches. Takara has it, but you need to keep up with her." She said with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. "We have less than two weeks and need to get this down before we can work on the technical aspects of the routine. Understood?" She finished as she glanced over at Takara, watching as the blue haired girl fixed her bun. "Takara, show them." Maya ordered and she nodded slowly, grabbing her blue ball and stepping onto the mats, not noticing the glare that Misa was sending her. "Ready? Five, six, seven, eight." The female coach counted off, Takara getting into her position which was preparing for a leg lift.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, **three**, four, **five**, six, **seven**, eight. One. Stop. Right there girls, you have to start running on one, two and flip on three, five, and seven so you're down on your knees by one. Understood?"

"Yes, coach." The four other girls said and Maya nodded, moving over to the stereo so she could start their music from the last three eight counts. "Show off." Misa said with a humph as she brushed her braid over her shoulder, Takara rolling her eyes as she cracked her neck. "Learn the counts." She said bluntly and the other girls gasped with glares while she shrugged her shoulders, moving back onto the middle of the mats so she could hurry up and get this night over with. "Ready? And five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagami asked the next day as the two made their way to practice, the red head spotting the dark rings under the small female's eyes. "All that gymnastics practice can't be healthy." He said as he placed his hands into his pockets, Takara continuing to walk silently at his side. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but just try and rest will you? I'm sure coach will understand." He said with slightly narrowed eyes and Takara softly sighed, stopping as she began to rub the back of her head. "I'll be okay, it's just hard to get used to the schedule is all." She said and Kagami nodded, thinking that the schedule was too crazy for her. "But I'm getting there and I think after the break this weekend from basketball I can rest up."

"As long as you sleep." He grumbled and Takara rolled her eyes, hitting him against the shoulder which, caused him to chuckle. "Fine fine, I'll stop talking." He said as the two entered the gym, their team turning when they heard them enter the gymnasium. "Good you're here. Coach has an announcement." Hyuuga said and the two freshmen nodded, moving into the glob of their team as the brunette moved in front. "Alright. Today is going to be a tough one." She started, a slight twitch going through the blue haired female's spine. "I've been watching carefully the past week and I've noticed that your speed has definitely improved since summer, but your control is starting to weaken." Riko explained, tapping her pencil on her clipboard.

"Today we will be working on a lot of passing and shooting. We need to get that control up along with your speed, that way will be prepared for the Winter cup. We can't have any weaknesses this time around." The brunette finished with a grin, her team mirroring the grin back to her, a smirk on Kagami's lips. "Now... Get to work!" She shouted as she blew her whistle, the Seirin team hurrying into the court to start practicing. An hour had passed and the team was already breathing heavily from the warm up drills that Riko had planned, Seirin practically splashing their water bottles over their heads. The break was short and quickly the males were back on the court, Takara slowly making her way on after them. "Alright, five on five. Team one. Kagami, Takara, Mitobe, Tsuchida and Huruhata. Team two. Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Kawahara and Kiyoshi. Everyone else! Go practice your shots on the other court!" Riko ordered and the team agreed, moving to their assigned positions.

As the practice game continued on, Takara felt like she was sweating more than normal and that her legs were starting to lose all their feeling... But she couldn't give up on her team. Biting the bottom of her lip, the blue haired girl caught a pass from Tsuchida and prepared one of her special passes to Kagami, who had just sped through Koganei and Kawahara. Using the last of her energy in her arm, she slammed the ball across the court and Hyuuga cursed out loud, knowing that Kagami would easily score their team a point. As the red head moved, Takara felt her body slowly start to sway as Kagami and the others started to turn into a blur on the court. Kagami jumped and scored the point easily, her team cheering for the tiger like freshman with their backs to the small female. Takara's energy levels finally dropped and her legs gave out of her, her body collapsed underneath her and a gasp left Riko's lips when she watched her player fall. "Takara!" She shouted and the others quickly turned around at her shout, their eyes widening at the fallen Seirin freshman. "Takara!" Hyuuga shouted as he ran over to his teammate, the others surrounding her as Riko pushed through; Kagami growling under his breath as he clenched his fists at his side. '_God damn it, Takara..._'

* * *

"I'm sorry..." The blue haired female apologized as she gripped the hospital blankets within her fingers, most of her team standing around her. "How could you have not told us?" Riko demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, softly glaring at her friend. "The doctors said that you were dehydrated and completely exhausted. You've been passed out for almost six hours." She said and Takara looked away from her coach, her eyes trying to find something interesting on the wall. "Takara, we are your team. You shouldn't keep a secret like this from us when you have two difficult sports going on at once. You could have just asked for a week off." Hyuuga said as he adjusted his glasses, Kagami leaning on the wall close to the door next to Teppei who had his eyes shut with his arms crossed. "But if I did that... Then my basketball skills would be weaker than the teams."

"So passing out at practice is the better option?" Koganei shouted out with wide eyes, not understanding the freshman's logic. "Takara, we are saying this because we care." Riko continued as she sat down on the bed, reaching over and placing her hand on Takara's hands. "Gymnastics is a hard sport and you have a competition in less than a week. You can put basketball on hold for that long, we have a month." She said and Takara rolled her eyes, looking over at her coach with a blank expression. "You say that now, but what you said as practice was different." She spoke and Riko's eyes widened. "What was it you said? '_We can't have any weaknesses this time around._' Doesn't me not practicing with my team make me a weakness?"

"Takara, that isn't-"

"Doesn't it?" The blue haired female snapped and the room became quiet, the brunette turning his gaze away to stare at the floor. Takara was right. She had said that... "Look, Takara. All we are saying is that you need to stop this insane workout pace." Hyuuga said, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. "What happens if you continue this, hmm? Are you going to pass out during your gymnastics competition?" He demanded, noticing the twitch in her shoulders. "Well are you?" He asked again and before the blue haired girl could even think, the hospital door was loudly opened, Kagami and Teppei opening their eyes at the quick movement next to them. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing a black tracksuit with a whistle around her neck. "So this is where you ended up." The woman said while looking around the room with narrowed eyes at all the basketball players and brunette sitting on the bed. "Let me guess, your basketball team?" She asked with a scoff, shutting the door and moving into the room, ignoring all the glares she was getting.

"I told you that basketball was one day going to put you into a hospital and look at what happened to you." Maya started, placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but who do you think you-" Riko started angrily as she stood up from the bed, but Maya quickly put her hand in front of the second year's mouth, surprising her. "I didn't give you permission to speak." She started, Riko narrowing her eyes at the woman. "And if you must know, I'm her gymnast coach." Maya said, the whole team looking at her with shock. '_WHAT?! This rude woman is Takara's COACH?!_' They all thought with shock as Maya turned down to her student, her arms moving back to her chest. "I told you to quit the team, why haven't you?" She demanded and Takara kept silent, Maya not liking the silence. "You are too speak when I am talking to you Kuroko. Why haven't you quit?"

"..."

"Answer me, Kuroko." Maya ordered harshly the team noticed Takara's twitch, the blue haired female slowly moving her eyes back from the wall. "Because I like basketball." She said bluntly, a low chuckle leaving Maya's lips. "Because you like basketball? Well isn't that cute. Just like your dad I presume." She started and at hearing about Takara's dad brought Seirin back to her attention. "Your dad, a great player if I recall. But what happened to him? Oh that's right. He was injured in a game and was never able to play again. Same with your older brother. Don't you think it's likely that it will happen to you too?" She asked and another twitch went through Takara's shoulders, Kagami narrowing her eyes at the brunette woman. "I'm not going to hurt myself in basketball." Takara argued and Maya rolled her eyes, moving closer to the gymnast that rested in the hospital bed.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I'm not here caused I'm injured."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I'm here because-"

"Because she is absolutely exhausted." Kagami snapped from the wall closest to the door, all eyes turning to the angry red head, his arms crossed over his chest. "I would be too if you were scheduling practices from 8 till 11 every damn night knowing that she has basketball practice four times a week." He said and Maya arched an eyebrow at his bluntness, turning to face the red head. "And how would you know this?" She asked and Kagami scoffed. "Because I watch her dog for her." He explained and Riko's eyebrows rose at his admission, the others also seeming surprised that Kagami would be willing to watch the dog he didn't like at the beginning. "Hm. I see." Maya said as she turned back to her student. "Seems like the girls were right about one thing, Miss Kuroko." She said as she leaned closer to the blue haired girl's ear, whispering that something that made her eyes grow wider than anyone had ever seen.

"I expect to see you at practice tonight, no excuses since you seem to not be injured." Maya said as she turned and moved back to the door, glancing back over her shoulder. "And Miss coach," She started toward Riko, who looked at the older. "Try not to schedule my student for any practices, I don't know how much longer she will be on your team." She said bluntly as she left the room, Riko practically screeching as the female left, Hyuuga having to hold her back from charing after her. "Riko, stop. She's gone." Hyuuga said and the brunette second year growled, pulling out of her friend's grasp and turning back to Takara who was back again to looking at the window. "Takara..." She started softly, not knowing how to talk to her friend. "I'm... I'm sorry..." She said, looking down at the floor. "I should have known that I was working you too hard. Your speed has slowed down and your passes were slightly off and the dark rings-" Riko continued, not noticing that Takara had turned her gaze back from the wall.

"Riko. Stop it." Takara said, causing all eyes to turn to her, surprised at her tone of voice. "Please, just stop..." She said softly with a sigh, running her hand through her hair that was now coming out of her ponytail. "I'd just like to rest if that's okay..." Takara asked and slowly Riko nodded her head, looking like she didn't want to leave, but understood her friend's request. "O-okay... Get some rest okay? The doctor said that you should be able to leave in a few hours. I'll walk you home okay?" She said with a soft smile and Takara nodded at her offer, accepting Riko rubbing her shoulder and watching her leave with the team behind her. Kagami took one final look at his friend and Takara slowly nodded at his expression, moving her gaze back to the wall while he sighed, running his hand through his hair as he left when the nurse came in to check on the tired patient.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Riko asked as she dropped the blue haired female off at her house, Hyuuga, Teppei and Kagami standing behind her. "I'll be fine. I'm going to try and get some rest before tonight." She said, reaching into her tracksuit pockets to find her house keys. "Okay... Well... Rest up." The brunette said with a slightly forced smile, Takara giving a small smile back. "Thank you. See you." She said as she entered her house, softly shutting the door behind her as her friends moved away from the porch. "You were in the hospital." A voice said, causing the blue haired female to drop her bag and place her hand over her heart, glaring at the blonde male who stood in her hallway, his hands in his pockets. "Ryouta! Don't do that!" She snapped and he sighed, giving her a small smile as an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said and Takara sighed, slipping off her shoes and moving into the hallway where he stood, looking up into his gold eyes that looked to be broken. "I'm fine, Ryouta..." She said softly, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you..." Takara finished and without asking, the blonde tugged her into his chest and rested his head on top of hers, the blue haired female feeling the shaky vibrations from his arms around her...

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't notice that she was drained! She is my player!" Riko groaned as she moved through town with her three friends, Kagami keeping silent through out her rant. "I mean... I thought something was wrong! How could I have not said anything?" She said as she hit her palm against her forehead a few times, Hyuuga sighing and moving her hand away from her face. "It's okay, coach. It's not your fault. We all didn't see it." He told her, trying to help the brunette calm down. "You know how Takara is, she doesn't like anyone to worry about it. Even though when it's goes to far we can't help but worry." Sighing, Riko had to agree with her captain's words. "But still..."

"Takara is an idiot." Kagami said bluntly, causing the three to look at him with annoyed expressions, which he seemed to ignore. "She is an idiot because she doesn't give anyone the chance to worry about her." He said; making sure the others listened to what he was saying. "That's just who she is. Ever since Teiko she has been this way and the others from middle school can notice it, all the time. Kise never shuts up about it." He said as he rolled his eyes, thinking about all the texts he received from the blonde one night when they talked about Takara's attitude since her game with Aomine. "What she needs to learn is that it's okay to have friends worry about you, it's not a one way street. She can't care about someone and expect them not to feel the same." Kagami explained and the other three slowly nodded, understanding his words.

"We have to make her understand that it is okay to be cared for. We suffer when she suffers." He finished, his friends meeting his with silence, which caused the tiger like teen to get a little nervous. He never spoke his mind much... "...Hmph. Never knew you were such a scholar." Hyuuga said with a smirk as he hit the red head on the shoulder, laughing at the twitching the freshman did at his words. "Shut up!" He shouted and Riko giggled, rolling her eyes at the two. "But he is right. We just have to help bring her back out of that defensive shell she has. Right, Kiyoshi?" She questioned and the taller second year nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Of course, what are friends for?" He said and the group started down the street again, Kagami arching his eyebrow when he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. Curious on who could be texting him...

* * *

"Takara! Takara, are you here?" Satsuki shouted as she entered the smaller female's house with her brother, quickly taking off her shoes to search the house. "Takara!" The pink haired female shouted again as she moved into the living room, Naoki not as fast as his twin sister. "Satsuki don't shout." He started with a sigh as he moved after her into the living room. "She might be sleeping-" Naoki trailed off, finding that his sister was on the other side of the couch and looked like she wanted to cry as she stared down at her friend, who was asleep and resting her head on Kise's lap who was petting #2, the puppy softly whining. "Takara..." She cried and Naoki sighed, taking off his jacket and hanging it on one of the dining room chairs, moving over to the couch where his friends were. "How is she doing?" He asked, placing his arm around his sister's shoulders. "She is completely drained. I met up with her here when she was dropped off from the hospital." Kise explained as he rubbed her hair, sighing as he ran his other hand through his blonde locks. "You can also tell that she has black rings under her eyes."

"She hasn't been sleeping?" Satsuki asked with worry and Kise nodded, looking over at his cell phone on the table. "I asked Kagamicchi what happened and he said she collapsed on the court during a practice game. He's going to stop by later tonight with noodles." He said with a slight chuckle. "He knows how much Takacchi likes them." The two twins nodded and Naoki helped his sister sit on the couch before moving into the kitchen. "I'll make some tea." He offered and the two nodded, listening as the male twin started to move around the kitchen pulling down tea bags and cups. "Why do you think she is pushing herself so hard?" Satsuki asked as she fiddled with her skirt, her eyes locked on the sleeping Takara. "Seirin can't be working them _that _hard..." She muttered and Naoki shook his head, placing the teakettle on the stove. "It's because she has a competition." He said and the two looked over at the kitchen, surprised at his words. "A competition? But the Winter cup isn't till-" The female twin started and Naoki shook his head. "I mean a gymnastic competition. Remember the last time she collapsed like this? It was our second year at Teikou." He explained and Kise's eyes widened with realization.

"That's right... Her competition in Kyoto." He said and Naoki nodded, sitting down next to Satsuki as the kettle boiled on the stove. "Her coach, Maya, doesn't seem to understand that she is working Takara too hard. She not only goes to school and does gymnastics, but she plays basketball. That is a lot to handle for a high schooler." He explained, leaning back on the cushions. "But, Takara seems to think she can handle it. Of course that leads to her collapsing from exhaustion." Naoki finished with a groan, running his hand down his face while his sister and Kise sat silently, listening to the blue haired female's soft breathing as she slept. "...Aominecchi doesn't know she collapsed, right?" The blonde asked and the twins looked at him with surprise, noticing the dark glow that his eyes gave. "She doesn't need the stress he will give her if he knew. So does he? Or not?" Satsuki slowly glanced up at her brother and softly sighed, moving her eyes back to the blonde. "No. He doesn't. Naoki thought it would be best." With that, Kise sighed with content, Naoki moving silently over to the teakettle that was now going of. But he only had to wonder... How would Aomine really react if he knew she went to the hospital again?

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Just A Player**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: What She Can Really Do**_'

* * *

I am so sorry you guys! I'm a day late then I promised! Sorry, sorry! D: Hopefully you can forgive meee! But anyway... Ah yes this chapter is finally out! God it took me forever! Haha. It can be hard sometimes writing chapters that are completely different or not relevant to the true plot of a story, but I love writing these types of chapters either way! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Now you finally know who Maya is! And trust me, Gymnast coaches can be super intense LOL I had a Russian ballet teacher growing up and oh god scarred for life pfft. But yes! Poor Takara is tired ); Too much work for her! And as you all could have seen... She was practicing a new move in the park hee hee, Hurray Takara! And also, I had to bring Kise back in! Our favorite blonde model has been gone too long! Don't worry~ You shall be seeing the others very very soon coming up in the next couple chapters! Next chapter will be another like this, but after words is the rematch between Seirin and Shuutoku! Oh SNAP! Be prepared!

Again, I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me! You are the best reviewers ever! You can't understand how grateful I am for you all! And of course the thanks yous to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last two chapters! Thank you **Sorrowfulchild**, **Lady Syndra**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **xXIchigoAngelXx**, **Yuu**, **Soul Vrazy**, **Xxdreamergirl95xX**, **hitomi65**, **EndlessChains**, **gigi323**, **hiwatari1708**, **Guest**, **xDarkxKurokox**, **hiyomi**, **Rawrzyyz**, **animefreak78990**, **BloodRabbit Sapphira**, **LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD**, **phoenixflamemaruader**, and **herondalefan**! I am so lucky to have you all! I really, really am! Ahh! I give you all my loveee! I can't wait to hear about what you all thought of this chapter! I'm very quite curious actualy~ Haha! Please review and comment!

P.S. Also to those who were curious! I did get cast in the show! :) I am a feature Fandango Dancer in the musical Sweet Charity! (Not sure if you guys have every heard of it!) But it should be a lot of fun and I can't wait! It'll be an interesting semester~


	28. What She Can Really Do

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Song**: "Shake It Out" - Florence and the Machine

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: What She Can Really Do_

* * *

~ * '_**Do not walk behind me; I may not lead. Do not walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.**_' * ~ Albert Camus

* * *

The next day, after an embarrassing awakening when she found Satsuki, Naoki, Kagami and Kise eating noodles in her kitchen as she slept, she prepared herself for class and left after feeding #2. She knew that her friends would be demanding questions out of her about her coach after their encounter at the hospital, but Takara didn't know how to answer said questions. Working herself over the edge was normal for her, a way to keep her moving. But her teammates seemed to think that she was 'killing' herself, which she thought impossible. She wouldn't die. With a heavy sigh, the blue haired teenager ran her hand through her hair and waited at a crosswalk, wanting the light to turn green so she could move. When it finally changed, Takara moved through the street with others around her, most likely heading to work or running errands seeing as they moved much faster than her. As she walked, she looked to her left across the busy street and watched as children and parents played on the playground, noticing some smaller boys taking shots at the basketball hoops.

With a small smile, Takara turned away and continued on her adventure to school, thinking about her competition. Maya knew she had been working the girls too hard, but this was an important time for them all as gymnasts. If they won, they would be attending Nationals and could be crowned as the best in all of Japan. It was important to Takara, because it was important to her mother. Her father and brother had played basketball, but her mother was a gymnast just like her. But in her early 20s, was in an accident that injured her shoulder and she was no longer able to perform and do what she loved. For this reason, Takara wanted to do well for her mother, and be able to see that smile on her face that brought back such happy memories. While running her hand through her hair, she took another heavy sigh and looked up when she realized she was getting closer and closer to school with all the students in uniforms coming up ahead. Thinking about her parents had mad her miss them, but she knew that they were working overseas just like her brother was in school. With a smile she pulled out her cell, starting to send her family emails just as the warning bell rang across Seirin's courtyard.

* * *

"..." Takara felt that familiar eyes were on her back as she tried to listen to her english teacher talk, but Kagami's eyes were hard not to feel. "..." She narrowed her eyes, this was beginning to get annoying. Without looking, she could tell that his eyes were narrowed, trying to find anything that seemed different about her. Whether it be because she was tired, or maybe bags under her eyes that he couldn't see. Whatever he was thinking, Takara was not pleased. "Kuroko, please read the next passage." Their sensei spoke and the short female nodded, standing up from her desk and beginning to read the english passage from a Shakespearean piece. "_To be or, not to be: that is the question_:

"_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_,

"_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_,

"_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles_,

"_And by opposing end them?_"

Takara finished, looking up at her sensei to see that he had nodded a her, pleased at her reading. "Good. Thank you, Kuroko. Now, can anyone tell me what Hamlet was trying to say while he said this?" He questioned and Takara sat back in her chair, leaning into her palm and staring out of the class window; Kagami's eyes still resting on her back. Was he not getting tired of watching her? She wasn't acting any different than normal, at least that is what she thought. After blocking out what her sensei was saying, knowing that no one in her class truly understood Shakespeare's writing since it wasn't their true language, she thought about how practice would be for the day. Or if Riko would send her home...

Kagami Taiga on the other hand, rested his chin on his crossed arms that were on the top of his desk. He couldn't help but stare at the blue haired female. She hadn't said anything, but that didn't mean that she still wasn't feeling weak like the other day in the hospital. Takara was normally quiet; Kagami knew this. But she was being a little 'too' quiet. And the fact that she hadn't made a blunt comment or anything since meeting up with him before class, made him curious. She hadn't spoken about last night either, a small smirk appearing on his lips. '_Maybe that was what was keeping her quiet._' He thought back on how Takara reacted when she woke up the other night...

* * *

' _"Hmm... Ryouta... Are you still here?" Takara muttered as her eyes fluttered open, lifting her body from the couch and rubbing her eyes. "Oh! You're awake!" The blonde said, Takara noticing that he seemed to be talking with a full mouth... "Ryouta...?" She mumbled as she looked over the back of the couch, her eyes widening at what she say. Sitting at her dining room table was Satsuki, Naoki, Kise and Kagami who were all huddled around seven empty boxes of Chinese noodles; a few falling out from between the red head's lips. "Oi, Takara, come eat." He said as he slurped up the noodles, holding up a few box on his right. "We saved one for you." As she continued to stare at her friends, she felt her cheeks starting to burn up and with a small squeak of embarrassment, knowing she looked like a real mess, she fell back on the cushions and hide under a few pillows, accidently waking up a sleeping #2. "Eh? Takacchi?"_ '

* * *

Chuckling under his breath, he lifted his chin off of his arms and smirked at the back of Takara's head. '_I wonder if she is thinking about that now._' He thought, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms under his breath. "Kagami, would you care to read the next passage?" Their sensei asked, the red head's eyes widening when he realized that his teacher was standing right next to his desk. "Kagami, are you listening?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone and Kagami swore under his breath. "Right here." Takara said, surprising the red head with her speed of her turning around and pointing to the correct passage. "Thanks..." He mumbled and glared at her when she smirked back at him, turning back around in her chair and pulling up her book so that she could follow along. "...Hmph. _I must be cruel only to be kind; thus bad begins, and worse remains behind-_"

* * *

"No, go home." Riko said immediately when she spotted blue hair in the gymnasium, her eyes narrowed. "Why would you even come? You should be resting! You heard the doctor!" The brunette shouted as she groaned, not understanding why Takara would not be listening to doctor's orders. "But there is practice." Takara said bluntly, not wanting to leave. "I have to get ready with the team for the Winter Cup." She said and Riko sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Yes, but at the same time you should be resting and not overdoing it. What if you faint again?"

"I won't faint."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am only feeling slightly tired." She said with a blank expression and at that, all the boys on the team sighed. '_Is she serious?_' Hyuuga, not wanting to hear this anymore, walked over to the two females and placed his hand on Takara's shoulder. "Go home and rest, Takara. It would be better for all of us." He told her sternly and Takara could admit that she was shocked to hear his words. Her eyes slightly widened, but were quick to go back to a black stare. Silently, the blue haired female pulled his hand from her shoulder and turned around, grabbing her gym bag and leaving the gym. Making sure to shut the door on her way out, not hearing the heavy and slightly annoyed sigh that left Kagami's lips when she walked out.

* * *

"So they sent you home did they?" Naoki asked as he smirked into his cell, pulling his hair into a ponytail as he waited for hear a response from Takara. "**I can tell you are smirking, Naoki.**" She told him bluntly, causing the pink haired male to chuckle. "**And it's not funny. It's serious**." Rolling his blue eyes, Naoki moved down the halls of his school toward the Touou gymnasium. "Well you were in the hospital yesterday for fainting during practice. I think that is a good and serious reason." He told her truthfully, entering the gym and noticing that the team was already warming up under Satsuki's orders. "**But how am I supposed to improve if I'm not allowed to play?**" Takara slightly snapped, still not happy about being told to leave the gym by Riko. She could handle herself, tired or not.

"It's because they care."

"**They shouldn't have to.**"

"You haven't given them a reason not to, Taka."

"**...**" With a sigh, Naoki collapsed onto the bleachers and ran his hand through his hair. "You fainted because you were overworked. Being overworked is not something that you should be used too." He told her, continuing over her silence. "If I was your manager still I would have sent you home before you were even allowed near the lockers."

"**But-**" She started, but was quickly but off. "No, buts."

"**This isn't fair. I need to perfect it.**" She mumbled softly, Naoki almost missing it. But he knew what she was talking about. Satsuki had told him about the new move Takara was working on, and from what it sounded like, it was impressive. "You have plenty of time to perfect it, you still have a month left until the cup." Naoki said, trying to be supportive, but he knew Takara was probably ignoring his words. "Takara listen to me." He said sternly, hearing her huff in response, but still listening to him. "Do not think of even going to the park and practicing, you know you have gymnastics tonight and you might faint again. Do you hear me?"

Silence continued from her end and he groaned, leaning back on the other bleacher. "Takara..." He whined, hearing her sigh from the other line. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I like it. At all." She said and he chuckled, smiling into the phone. "That's my girl. Now go home and take a nap." With another huff, the blue haired female bid her farewell and hung up the phone, leaving Naoki to sigh as he shut his phone. "What is wrong with that girl...?" He questioned, not noticing the shadow that loomed over him. "What's wrong with who?" The second voice asked, causing Naoki to blink in surprise. Looking up, he spotted Aomine looked down at him with his towel over his head, a dark look in his eyes. "Was that, Taka?" He asked, Naoki chuckling nervously at his question.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-! No! Stop!" Maya shouted as she stopped the music, the five girls ceasing the routine and taking deep breaths. "You all are off the beat! Remember, five is prepare and six is jump! Not six prepare, seven jump." She explained with a sigh, the other girls still breathing heavily as Takara took a sip from her water bottle. "We have three more days girls. Three. We can not afford not having this routine completely memorized, it needs to be perfected." The gymnasts didn't speak and Maya shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Take a break. We will continue after." She said, the girls nodding and quickly moving over to their bags. "How many more times is she gonna make us run it?" Ayame groaned as she collapsed on the bleachers, the others grabbing their water bottles. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"We should be done soon." Misa said, fixing her hair. "We almost got it."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep leaping without falling."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Kara." Mitsuki said as she rolled her eyes, Kara glaring over at her as he rubbed her ankles to keep warmth on her muscles. "If w keep working on it and just perfect like the middle like she wants, we should be able to leave." Takara said, fixing her ponytail as she sat next to her bag, the others girls glancing over at her. "Oh? And why do you say that?" Misa asked as she rolled her eyes, Takara rolling her own. "The middle is where we have the most tricks and that is also the place where we keep missing our counts." She explained, the girls starting to understand. "If we can just get those counts, Maya will be happy and we can go home." Takara explained bluntly and Mitsuki groaned, leaning onto her knees. "I'm so tired! Can't we just stop and start tomorrow? We'll be more awake then!" She whined and the other four agreed, a low sigh leaving Takara's lips. They would never learn. "Time's up!" Maya called from the mats, her hands resting on her hips. "We are going to run it again! This time perfect the counts or I'll give it to Takara as a solo!" She warned and the other four glared at the blue haired female who only rolled her eyes. Such children.

* * *

"#2, I'm home." Takara called as she opened the door to her house, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "#2?" She called again, slowly slipping off her shoes and jacket which she hung on the coat rack. "#2?" When she didn't hear the puppy respond to his name a third time, the blue haired girl started to worry and moved down her hall before turning left and into the living room and kitchen. "#2, are you-" She started, her eyes widening when she saw 'who' was in her living room holding her puppy. "Still leave the key in the plant, huh?" The person said, the husky puppy happily resting a top of his head, a scowl resting on his dark lips. "Hm. Didn't know you had a dog." He said, reaching up and grabbing the scruff of the puppy's neck, ignoring the whine that left his lips at being taken from his perch. "...Daiki." She greeted softly, the darker skinned boy looking down at her from the corner of his eyes, dropping the puppy on the cushions. "See that you're still able to stand."

He said bluntly, placing his hands in his pockets as he leaned back on the couch, his narrowed eyes not leaving her. "Yes. I am." She said, quickly moving out of his vision and behind the kitchen counter, knowing that his eyes were probably following her. "...Hm." He said, starting to look around the living room as Takara opened her fridge, looking for something to eat. "I suppose Naoki told you." She said, slowly looking over her shoulder to see Aomine looking back down at the husky who wanted to be picked back up. "Heard him talking to you on the phone." He told her, running one hand through his short locks. "Couldn't help but get it out of him." Aomine said with a slight smirk, thinking back on the nervous look in the pink haired male's eyes when he explained what had happened the night before.

"...I see." Takara said, reminding herself to tug the male's hair the next time she saw him. Knowing how much he liked his hair. "How do you feel?" Aomine suddenly asked, throwing the blue haired girl off. "Excuse me?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, moving away from the back of the couch and over to the island. "I asked, how do you feel?" He asked a second time and although she was surprised at his sudden curiosity, she nodded her head. "Tired. But otherwise okay." She told him truthfully and he hummed, pulling up a chair at the island and leaning into his palm. "...What?" Takara mumbled as she moved away from the stove, Aomine keeping the smirk on his lips. "Do I make you nervous, Taka?" He asked, noticing her flinch at the nickname. "Hmm." He hummed, leaning back on the chair and started to slowly tap his fingers on the counter top.

"...#2 seems to like you." Takara said, trying to avoid the topic of her nerves, noticing the scowl appear back on his lips. "You know I don't like dogs." He said and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well you're the one who invited yourself into my house." She shot back and he smirked, a low chuckle coming from his throat. "Change the position of your key." He joked and the two shared a small laugh, before Takara's eyes widened and placed a hand over her lips. Aomine had noticed this and narrowed his eyes again at his old friend. "...Yes... I should hide that." She said, turning back to her cabinets to find some soup she could throw on the stove. "...Hmph. I should leave." The old Teikou Ace said, pushing himself out of the chair and passing by the couch, #2 started to whine at his abrupt departure. "You'll be seeing me again soon, Takara." The dark skinned teen said as he leaned back through the hall door, the smirk back on his lips. "And it won't be before the court." With that said, Aomine left the house and Takara flinched when the door was shut, her puppy now gently pawing at her ankles.

* * *

"You sure she isn't mad at me?" Riko asked softly as she and boys started to pack up for the night, practice now being over. "She'll get over it." Kagami said as he cracked his neck, moving over grab his gym bag from the bleachers. "She'll be fine." Hyuuga said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Takara may be stubborn, but she understands that we are doing it because we care." Riko nodded at his words and looked down at her practice schedule for the next few days. "I think we should take a break for the next two days." She said, catching the attention of her team. "What?" The red head asked as the others surrounded their coach. "Why would you cancel practice?"

"It's not because of Takara is it?"

"She's the ill one not us!"

"Come on, coach we need this-"

"Quiet!" Riko snapped, groaning as she rubbed her head. "Can you at least let me finish because you all start freaking out about a cancelled practice?" She asked and the team stood silently, waiting for the brunette to speak. "I was thinking that we should go and support Takara, and watch her gymnast performance." She said, surprising the boys. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Riko muttered, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks as she looked at her clipboard to avoid the stares. "That's... um..." Hyuuga started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do we even know where it is being held?" Koganei asked, looking between his teammates. "I'm sure we could figure it out. Just look at competitions in the area." Izuki offered and after a while the team agreed that they would surprise Takara at her competition, Kagami wondering how his friend was feeling.

* * *

"Takacchi!" Kise shouted happily as he opened up his phone when he noticed that she was calling him. "How are you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He wondered as he leaned back on his couch, his feet on his apartment coffee table and muting the television so he could talk. "**I should**." She said and he chuckled, scratching the side of his hair to get out some of the tangles. "Then why aren't you? I know you have a competition in two days." He said and was met with silence on the other end, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Takacchi? Are you there?" He asked and after a few more moments of silence, the blue haired girl responded. "**Daiki was here tonight...**" She said, Kise's eyes widening with shock at what she had just told him. "W-what?"

"**He was in my house waiting for me when I got home. Guess he remembered where I left the spare key**." She said with a dark chuckle, Kise whistling at the thought of the two of them being alone in her house... The tension. "Are you okay?" He asked softly and she sighed, leaning into the cushions of her couch with #2 resting on her lap. "**It... It wasn't as bad as I thought**." Takara admitted, the blonde becoming interested. "**He... He asked how I was**." She told him, thinking back on how the night went. "**And although he still seemed like his sarcastic self, he also seemed concerned. It was... Weird**." Takara said with a soft sigh, running her hand through her hair. "**It's been so long since we talked, just us two and not on the court. I didn't think we would still be so... Comfortable**."

"Hmm." Takara could tell that the blonde was in thought, probably unsure on how to think about Aomine appearing at her house since the incident in their third year. "**I don't know if we can be like we were before**," Takara admitted, scratching #2's ears. "**But it was nice to see that somewhere in that basketball crazy head of his that he cared**." She said and a soft smile appeared on Kise's face, he didn't like it, but he knew that if it made her feel better then he would let it happen. "I'm glad to hear that, Takacchi. You two were really close in middle school. Just don't rush into a friendship again so quickly."

"**Don't worry, I don't plan to. I still need time**."

"Good. That's the best option."

"**Thanks for listening, Ryouta**." She said and he chuckled, leaning on his own couch and looking up at the ceiling. "No worries. You know you can always call me! And am I still allowed to come see you perform?" He teased and a soft laugh came from the other line, making his grin widen. "Yay! I got you to laugh! You know how hard that has been?" He said and heard her scoff. "**Oh be quiet. I can laugh, not just loudly**." She said and he chuckled, looking at the time. "Well, my dear Takacchi I should be off. I have a gig in the morning before school so I need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He said and when she agreed, he bid her farewell and hung up the phone, Takara running her hand through her hair with a soft sigh. "Two more days..." She muttered as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how the competition with go. "Hmm... What a weird day..."

* * *

Two days later, the same day as her gymnastics performance, Takara woke up early and decided to take a walk in the park with #2, seeing as he wanted to get out of the house for a while. Dressing herself, she put the husky's leash on and the two left with her basketball bag over her shoulder. When they reached the park, the walk was nice and calm, #2 jogging at a nice trot by her ankles with his tongue happily hanging from his mouth. As the two passed the basketball courts, she noticed a group of tall woman playing against one another, causing her to stop and walk. The woman looked to be not much older than her, but they were much taller. The blonde at the half court line dribbled through her legs before speeding past her friend and preparing a perfect lay up. Takara's eyes widened at the skill that the young woman had been showing, watching as they grinned and laughed with one another. A soft smile appeared on her lips and she was about to continue on her way, but noticed a group of guys moving onto the same court as the female players.

"You ladies done?" One of them asked with a smirk, and the blonde arched an eyebrow at his question. "What does it matter?" She asked and Takara's eyes widened again at the sound of her voice, it was an American accent although she was speaking Japanese. "American, huh?" He said as his friends chuckled, the other three girls crossing their arms over their chests and glaring at the man. "What do you want?" A brunette asked with a slight snarl and he laughed, starting to spin his basketball on his forefinger. "We want your court." He said and the girls looked confused. "There are plenty of others courts." The third snapped, brushing her red bangs from her face.

"Play on another!'

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Give up the court."

"You ladies can just go home and leave basketball to the big boys." Both teams were now in one another's faces and the girls were furious while the boys were enjoying their anger. Takara herself felt her eyes narrow darkly at the rude behavior of the males. "Fine, we'll play you for it." The blonde said and the tallest male laughed, his four friends chuckling with him. "There are four of you and five of us. You wouldn't stand a chance." He taunted the girls growled at him, knowing he was right. "I'll play." Takara suddenly offered, surprising the nine players on the court. "I'll be the fifth player." She said again and for a few moments there was silence until the males bust out laughing, holding their sides and bending over their knees.

"She'll play?!"

"What is she, 5'2?"

"What a laugh!"

Takara felt a vein pulse on her forehead and dropped her gym back next to her ankles, bending down and unzipping the bag, the females curious at her actions. After a moment, she tugged out her basketball and pulled a gray sweatshirt over her shoulders, one of the male's eyes widening as he hit his captain. "What the hell?" He asked and the male pointed at her shirt, Takara's hands now on her hips as she watched their eyes widened. '_Teikou: Number 10_' It read and that was all she needed to for them to see. "Holy shi- She played for Teikou?!"

"The school of the 'Generation of Miracles'?!"

"This can't be right!" The male teamed all started to whisper harshly to one another before Takara rolled her eyes, ignoring them and making her way over to the female team with #2 at her feet. "Sorry for just butting in." She apologized, setting down her bag. "N-no... It's fine." The blonde said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You... uh play?" She asked and Takara nodded, holding her basketball against her hip as she looked over at males, who kept stealing glances at her. "I do. I'm more of a passer than a shooter." She explained and the four nodded, all looking at one another for confirmation.

"Well... Thanks for helping us out." The blonde said, holding out her hand with a grin. "I'm Sabrina. And this is my team. Kathleen, Alexandra and Catherine. Nice to meet you." She said and Takara gave a nod, accepting her shake. "Takara." She greeted and the other girls grinned, leaning over their captain. "Please, don't give her our full names." Kathleen, the brunette scoffed, holding out her own hand. "Call me Katie, and that's Alex and Cat." She introduced, Cat fixing her red hair and Alex pulling her short black hair back by a headband. "Are you from America?" Takara decided to ask bluntly, but mostly with curiosity. "Ah, yes. We are here for a tournament." Sabrina started, the new team of five starting to move on their side of the court to warm up. "We are playing Japan for the finals, our male team from America play this afternoon and we play tomorrow."

"Thought we'd get away for a while and practice without all the cameras." Alex told Takara with a wink, the blue haired girl giving a small smile. "So you play right?" Katie asked, looking down at her short form. "I guess you passing makes sense, since you're..." She led off, not wanting to offend her. "Short? I know." Takara said, spinning her basketball on her fingers much to the other four females surprise. "I'm also a gymnast, shortness tends to come with that." She explained and the four woman's eyes widened. "A gymnast? No way!" Cat started out with a grin, her hands on her hips. "Well, well. A gymnast basketball player. That's isn't something you hear everyday." Sabrina said with a slight smirk, Takara giving one back before hearing the males on the other side of the court. "So, you still plan to play?" The captain of the male's team said and Sabrina narrowed her eyes, turning to face the opposing team proudly. "Yes."

"Hmm. Prepare to lose ladies." He said, dribbling the ball at his side as his team got into their respected positions. "Actually, I think you'll be the ones losing." Cat said as she moved to defense along with Katie. "Can you handle being a forward?" Sabrina joked and Takara nodded, looking over at Alex who would be the other forward with Sabrina as point guard. "Good. Let's show this guys what we are made of." The girls cheered and Takara gave a small smile, enjoying the energy this team was giving her. "Yes." She said and turned to the male team, narrowing her eyes as she got into position, Alex moving forward to jump for the ball against the brunette male captain. "Ready?" He asked as he handed Sabrina the ball for her to toss, when Alex nodded the two bent their knees and Sabrina tossed the ball, everyone watching as the two jumped and who would get it first...

* * *

"Takara! Open!" Alex shouted and Takara was quick to sneak past the male forward and slam the ball down the court into her awaiting hands, with a slight wince Alex performed a lay up and the crowd that had come to watch cheered loudly. "Watch her!" The brunette captain male snapped at his team as he growled, moving back into position as the girls all high fived Alex for the shot. A few minutes into the game, the female team was quick to learn that Takara had a powerful pass... One that had caused their hands to hurt for a while until they got used to it. And she was also quick on the court, sneaking through the taller players and doing her best to help them score.

Their game had caught the attention of those who were walking through the park, it's not every day you see a tall team from America playing some Japanese guys in the park. Sabrina knew she would owe her for this win later. "Alex! Watch him!" The blonde shouted over to her friend, watching as Alex moved to block one of the males who was keeping his eyes on Takara. "Watch it, he'll be after you." Sabrina said as she passed by the blue haired girl, who nodded and kept her eyes on the other players. The game continued on and the males were slowly starting to catch up, they were truly playing now that they knew the girls weren't ones to mess with.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Naoki asked from across the street, a noodle box in his hand, Kagami on his right holding a bag of burgers along with his own box of noodles. "Hmm, hell if I know." The red head said as he slurped up a few noodles into his mouth, the pink haired male rolling his eyes. "Why I decided to meet up with you I will never know." He said and Kagami smirked, knocking his shoulder against the shorter male's and crossing the street. "Damn you, Kagami!" He shouted as he followed after, curious on what was going into the park. "What is it?" He asked Kagami who was a few inches taller and Kagami had a noodle hanging from his lips with widened eyes, causing Naoki's eyebrow to raise. "Kagami?"

"Looks like we found quite a show." He said and Naoki rolled his eyes, pushing through the crowd to see what he meant, the red head right behind. "What kind of show are you talk-" He started, but was shocked to see Takara using one of her special passes on the court to a tall brunette who dunked the ball. "TAKARA?!" He shouted with surprise and Takara looked over at him with a look of surprise in her own eyes before she just waved. "Hi, Naoki. Sorry can't talk, I'm in a game." She said bluntly and moved down the court, the pink haired male's jaw hanging over. "Hmm. Interesting." The red head said with a smirk as he watched Takara run down the court. "How could a little brat like her find herself playing with some Americans?"

The two continued to watch the game and Kagami noticed the brunette male on the opposing team was starting to get angry, his cheeks turning red. Before he could think his next thought, the brunette roughly knocked his shoulder into the red head female and sent her falling down on the cement court, the ball falling from her fingers. "CAT!" Her friends shouted and Takara immediately turned to glare at the brunette, who only smirked in return. "Time out!" Sabrina shouted and the audience started to boo at the male team, the brunette only scowling at them and saying it was an accident. "You okay?" Katie asked as she went down to her knees next to the red head, who slowly nodded. "Y-yeah... But this scrap is pretty nasty..." She mumbled as blood trickled down her leg, wincing at the pain. "You can't play like this..." Alex said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "We need you for tomorrow, we need to keep you from injuring yourself further."

"But we can still win! The game is almost over and we're so close to beat those jerks!" Cat snapped, but winced again at the pain in her leg when Sabrina helped her up. "It's fine, Cat. Let's just get you out of here." Takara stood silently behind the team, watching their sullen faces because they knew they had to quit. The blue haired female didn't want to have to stop, she wanted to help them win. It was then, that an idea struck her. "Naoki! Come play!" She suddenly shouted and all eyes turned to her, the female's eyes wide with surprise. "W-what?" The pink haired male suddenly shouted, finally processing her question. "Why me?" He whined and she rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her lips. "Because you finally want to show Kagami what you can do." She said and Kagami almost choked on the burger he pulled from his bag, not noticing the smirk slowly appearing on Naoki's lips. "You know me too well, Taka." He said and moved out of the crowd and over to her, starting to put his hair into a low ponytail. "I'll play."

"That way we have five players." Takara said, staring over at the male team who were scowling at the new comer. "Think you can handle the last five minutes?" She asked and the brunette male nodded, whispering to his team as they moved to their positions. "You think you can handle it?" She asked her own team and they grinned at her, helping Cat sit on the bench with some ice before joining her on the court. "Now we owe you twice." They said and she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. By the way this is Naoki, a friend of mine from middle school." She introduced and the group all shook hands before Naoki joined Takara as a forward.

"What were you doing with Kagami anyway?" Takara wondered and he smirked at her, rubbing the top of her head. "Wait till after we win the game." He said and she gave a small smile, nodding and turning back to the other team with a serious expression. "Foul shot. Want to take it?" Katie asked Naoki and the pink haired male grinned, taking the ball and moving over to shot, the other males playing scoffing. "Who is this guy?" One asked as Naoki dribbled a few times in front. "Can he even play?"

"He looks like a chick."

"Shut up and watch-" The brunette started, but his eyes widened when the ball fell through the hoop, bouncing on the court a few times before rolling away. "Whoa!" The girls shouted and Takara slightly smirked, watching as Naoki moved away from the free-throw line with a shocked Kagami watching his every move. "Nice shot." She said and he grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Been a while since I played, better make sure Kagami keeps watching." He teased and gently patted her back before moving to his position, Takara rolling her eyes and moving back to her own. The last minutes proved to be a tough game, but having Naoki help was proving to be a great choice on Takara's end. "He scored again!" Someone from the crowd shouted as Naoki brought his arms down after his shot.

"Who is that guy?!"

"He's amazing!" A few girls squealed and Naoki waved at them with a smirk, causing their squeals to grow. "You're as bad as Ryouta." Takara told him bluntly and Naoki laughed, placing his hand over his heart. "Taka, you wound me!" He said and she hit his shoulder before moving back to her spot, ready to block anyone for the last minute and a half of the game. The other team moved down the court with speed and the girls for a moment had a hard time keeping them at bay, but Naoki was quick to sneak it and swoop the ball from one of the players and move down the court. "Stop him!" The brunette shouted and his team tried to block Naoki from scoring, but Naoki smirked and tossed the ball behind him into Alex's arms and she took the shot, taking the win for her teammates. "They won!" The crowd shouted with cheers as the team embraced, the boys scowling and leaving the court so they wouldn't have to face defeat.

"We did it! We did it!"

"Oh man that was awesome!"

"Great shot, Alex!" The American females all started to cheer together and Takara smiled softly at them, feeling Naoki's arms around her shoulder. "You did good." He said and she rolled her eyes, sneaking out of his grip to go over to her team. "Congratulations, I'm glad you won." She said and the four turned to her, grinning at the smaller female. "Thanks to you! You were great too! Awesome passes." Sabrina said and Alex grinned, shaking her hand at the wrist. "I think I won't be able to feel my hands for the next couple hours." She joked and the group all laughed, a small smile on Takara's lips. "We should be going, but thank you again for everything. Hey! Come watch us tomorrow for the game! Give me your number and I'll save you two tickets." Sabrina offered and Takara was about to refuse cause she felt bad, but Naoki intercepted and gave her number anyway. "Bye, Takara! We better see you tomorrow!" Katie shouted as they left and she waved farewell, hitting Naoki in the gut before she moved over to Kagami.

"Nice game." The red head said as greeting when she moved over, his third burger in his hand. "How did you come to play with the Americans?" He wondered and she shrugged, moving over to the court bench to untie #2 from the leg of a bench. "Those guys were being rude to them cause they were female players and told them to get off the court, so I joined so they would have even teams." She explained and picked up the husky, allowing him to lick her cheek happily and crawl up onto her head. "Sounds like something you would do." Kagami said with a smirk and Takara chuckled, shaking her head as she stood up from her knees, #2 barking up at the red head. "They were rude, of course I was going to play." She said bluntly and Kagami chuckled, gently punching her left cheek. "I meant that as a compliment, dummy."

"How was that a compliment?"

"Are you really that dense?"

"No, not dense. Confused."

"Ugh, Takara-"

"He means that you would help those with basketball cause you love it." Naoki intercepted, a smirk on his lips as he grabbed Takara's basketball, letting his rest against his hip. "It's a sport you love so you don't want any negative energy on the court." The pink haired male continued and Kagami rolled his eyes with annoyance, knowing that Naoki did explain it better than him although it was his own thought. "So yeah, Kagami here did give you a compliment." The pink haired male teased and the red head growled, shoving him off. "Get off. And you, don't expect another." He told her and she rolled her eyes, shoving her hand against his stomach, causing him to almost laugh because she couldn't even budge him. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. You have to be at the show soon, right?" Naoki asked and Takara nodded, letting him take her hand and Kagami grab her gym back, the group moving through the park and happily arguing with smiles as they walked to find a good noodle shop for the blue haired player.

* * *

"Where should we sit?" Riko asked Hyuuga as the two of them moved through the front of their group, Mitobe and Teppei bringing up the back. "This place is huge..." Koganei muttered as he looked around the large arena, Tokyo's pavilion stadium. "It says that her group is the fifth out of seven to perform." Izuki said as he read the brochure that he got from one of the ticket handlers. "She has four others in her group." He told his friends and they are nodded, looking at their own brochure's as they searched for a place they could all sit together as a team. "Hey! Seirin! Hey!" A voice called, all their eyes widening when they realized who was calling them. "Over here!" The group turned to their right and noticed a tall blonde happily waving over at them, a annoyed green haired shooter sitting next to him and Kagami along with Naoki on his left sitting with snacks.

"What in the world?!"

"Kagami?! You're already here?!"

"With 'Generation of Miracles' players?!" A few of them shouted as they moved through the crowd to get to the open spots that Kise had saved for the team. "Kagami told me you were all planning to come, so I charmed some girls to give up their spots." Kise said with a smirk as he flipped his bangs, a few squeals being heard a few rows back and he waved. "Sit down now or I will force you too." Midorima said quietly, but with dark eyes as he glared at Kise. "Aw, Midorimacchi! Why the mood?" Kise asked and without warning, Midorima slammed his hand into the blondes stomach and Kise immediately fell into his chair, a smirk of satisfaction on the sharp shooter's lips. "Told you I would force you to sit if you wouldn't." He said and for a moment, all of Seirin became nervous of the Shuutoku player, until Takao appeared from the stairs and back into his spot next to his teammate. "Oh hey! Seirin is finally here! Took you long enough." He said as he took a sip of his soda, all their eyes now on him. "Takao is here too?" Riko asked with surprise and he grinned, waving his ticket stub. "I stole the second ticket from Shin. He didn't want me to come!"

He whined as he stared at Midorima, who had finally given up and heavily sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Where were you today, Kagami?" Riko finally asked her freshman player as her and the rest of them sat down in the empty chairs. "I was with Naoki." He said bluntly, taking a big handful of Naoki's popcorn, ignoring the protesting 'Hey!' as he did. "Doing what?" The brunette asked curiously, not have expecting the red head to hang out with the manager of Touou. "He wanted to buy a gift for Takara." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, placing a finger in his ear. "He wanted my advice or something, don't know why though." Chuckling, the brunette looked over at Naoki and noticed that he was having a conversation with Hyuuga, the two seeming to enjoy each other's company. "He seems like a good guy. A good manager too."

She said and Kagami rolled his eyes, now crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah well, he isn't what he seems." He said and Riko looked up at him with an arched brow. "I thought that he was only a manager, good with bones." He explained, Riko slowly nodding at his words. "But, I learned today that he can play, and he's good." He told her and her eyes widened with shock, looking over at Naoki before back up at Kagami. "Guess I should have known that he could play too, he did go to Teikou after all." The red head finished, a slight narrow of his eyes as he also looked at Naoki, wondering what else the pink haired male was hiding. "_**Welcome one and all!**_" A voice started over the speakers, causing the chatter of the audience to slowly die down. "_**It now time for us to begin! Thank you all for coming to the National Gymnastics tournament!**_" He said and cheers and clapping rang throughout the audience, Seirin clapping as well and thinking of Takara's group. "_**Please put your hands together for us first competitors! Osaka Gymnastics!**_"

* * *

"All right, we're next." Maya told her team from backstage, peeking out from the bottom of a small set of stairs to see the fourth team performing their routine. "Two and four have been very strong, we have to do our best." She told her gymnasts and the five of them nodded, Takara rubbing her arms to help warm them up. "Go out there and blow the audience and judges away, remember all the work you've put into this routine and just-" She trailed off, a small sigh leaving her lips before a tiny smile appeared. "Make me proud." With a quick farewell, Maya left her team and moved out so she could sit in the audience, the five girls all looking at one another with shock. "Did... Did Coach Maya just... smile?" Misa had to ask, the questing coming out in a whisper. "I... I think she did." Mitsuki answered and Takara herself had to admit that she was surprised at the moment of vulnerability their coach just showed.

"_**Thank you, Kyoto Dance and Gym!**_"

The announcer said, bringing the girls out of their thoughts and to look at the stage, watching the other gymnasts running off the stage with applause trailing behind. "You ready for this girls?" Misa asked as she adjusted her bun, making sure it wouldn't fall out. "I'm ready! Let's make Maya proud!" Ayame said happily and the other two agreed, Takara continuing to keep silent, but a small smile had appeared on her lips. "Yeah, let's take home this victory." She finally said and the other four looked at her, all nodding in agreement. "Yeah! Step and Out!" Mitsuki shouted as she put her hand out in front of her, the others putting their own hands on top. "Step and Out!"

* * *

"_**Welcome! Step and Out Tokyo Dance and Gym!**_" The announcer said happily into the mic and the audience all cheered for the fifth team, Seirin players and Kise, jumping up from their seats to cheer for Takara who was now walking on with her team. "Go, Takara!" Izuki shouted along with Koganei, Midorima clapping for her while Kise put his hands around his lips and shouted out. "Go, Takacchi! Go!" He cried out happily and Midorima rolled his eyes, both he and Kagami pulling the blonde back into his chair. Takara herself had heard his loud cheer and rolled her eyes with a small smile, placing her blue ball at the front of the mat like the other girls. After the balls were set, they all moved back into the middle and stood back to back, Takara at the front and tip of the formation. Silence had now enveloped the stadium as they waited for the fifth team to start, Takara letting out a deep but quiet breath with her teammates before allowing her body to fall into the sound of the song... '_Let's go._'

" _Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see now way, I can see no way_

_And all the ghouls come out to play_

Step and Out all allowed their bodies to sink down to the ground in deep plies at the beginning of the routine, their arms all at different levels giving them the look of a blossoming flower. Takara then crossed her arms over her chest and put all her weight on her right leg, the left lifting into the air until it was a perfectly straight with a tilt in her body while her arms flowed out away from her chest. Mitsuki and Misa then moved up from their plies and did three quick chainee turns out of the circle before performing no handed cartwheels with Karen, Ayame and Takara doing three back roll overs to meet the other two girls in a line. Once they were in a line, they all pique turns to the stagger themselves and all did body rolls with heavy breaths of release.

" _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

After their breaths, Step and Out all bent backwards until they were in back bends and then slowly lifted their legs up, letting them fall out into splits. The girls all then bent their right legs and balanced on their right hands while the left went out at their sides, using their balance and strength to bend the right arms and then lift themselves back up. They then put their left hands back on the mats and used their legs to bring their weight back so they could return to standing and do arabesque turns with their arms and head facing up to the sky. After the turn, they all did a coupee with their bodies bent forward before jumping up and doing stag leaps with their arms forward and their chests out like their heart was leaping away from them.

" _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

Thanks to the leaps, they had moved forward with another stagger and then all did three back hands strings finishing with two flips in the air, their knees tucked to their chest. Once landed, they all then did one forward walk over to their left or right to make the circle they had created bigger along with a second no handed cartwheel. When they had moved into their new formation, the girls moved their right knees up and straightened it out until they were close to their heads, where the girls grabbed their ankles and pulled them to rest against their cheeks. They then maneuvered their bodies to the left and moved their legs behind their heads until they were in a scorpion position before straightening it completely, the back of their heads resting on the back of their right thighs.

" _Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in that ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn _

Releasing their legs, the girls all did a combination of a tombe port de bouree coupee with a jete leap and ending with a barrell turn. With their feet on the floor once again, the girls put their hands on their ears and shook back and forth before falling into straddle splits and slamming their palms onto the mats. They all then looked back up at their audience and did straddle split rolls overs, Takara, Ayame and Karen using their arms to push themselves up into handstands from the roll while Misa and Mitsuki moved to their knees. Takara, Ayame and Karen then let their legs fall back to the floor and all five rolled their shoulders, right then left, before the three standing all kicked forward, their legs in front of their eyes as Misa and Karen both did fan kicks to the left and maneuvering back into standing positions.

" _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

The five girls all prepared their feet and arms quickly before performing five straight leg fouette turns and then jumping out of them with their hands up for the 'ooh whoa!'. Ayame, Misa and Mitsuki then moved over to grab their balls and kicked their legs to the sides of their heads before holding their balls forward with table top backs. At the same time Takara and Karen performed three more fouette turns before running over to their teammates and balanced their hands on Misa and Ayame's backs (Mitsuki in the middle) before pushing up and letting their legs fall straight legged over their heads, their chests and eyes pressed forward while their arms stretched to hold them up. Then the two bent their legs at their knees a few times before Misa and Ayame fell forward and the two rolled off, landing on their feet and all performing stag leaps on 'ooh whoa!'.

" _And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Takara and Karen landed and then quickly picked up their balls before turning to meet the other three in a straight line, where they all placed the balls on their chests and bent back, their right legs kicking into the air. After their legs came back down, the girls moved into back bends and then flipped over, allowing their colored balls to slide from their chests through their split legs and onto their backs, the girls all then falling onto all floors to balance the balls. Reaching back, the girls all grabbed their balls and brought them over their heads, pressing their against their chests before bending back and tossing them into the air. Once they were in the air, the girls all performed straddle rolls overs and caught the balls with their hands once they were back in standing positions.

" _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

Starting with three girls, Karen, Ayame, and Misa placed their balls on the mats and started two back hand springs before the other two and on the fourth count, Takara and Mitsuki put down their balls joined in with two more before all did back aerials with no hands and straight legs. The girls all then started to jump and leap around the stage with their arms thrusting into the air at out to their sides and all coming together in a line where their balls were and Takara, Mitsuki and Ayame slammed their hands into the ground before coming up into table tops. Misa and Karen both did front aerials with kicks to the front before moving to Takara and Mitsuki, rolling over their backs with fan kicks. Once landed, all girls did two aerial flips back and then fell into splits, their hands falling to their sides and close to their specific balls.

" _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance I would take any of it back_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

In the splits, the girls all lifted the balls up into the air and pulled them down as their legs came in, all leaning to one side with the ball and letting their other hand flow up and down. Step and Out all then kicked up with their left legs and rolled onto the flat part of their arms between the wrists and elbows, the balls still in their palms as their legs fell in front of their shoulders, creating a box like look with their bodies. The girls then rolled back out of them and Karen moved onto to her back with her legs open in a V and pushed higher on her shoulders while Misa grabbed her ankles and helped bend them down. Once they were bent, Misa jumped up and landed in a straddle split on the middle of Karen's feet, allowing herself to be lifted up in this position while Karen's legs moved to be straight. Behind them, Ayame had done the same as Karen and laid on her back, but Mitsuki had instead rested her lower back on Mitsuki's feet and had her hands behind her, gripping onto Mitsuki's. Takara then climbed up her friend's slowly and did the same as Misa, using the help of Ayame's feet and moving into a straddle split in the air.

" _Oh whoa, oh whoa... _"

Misa and Takara, once they balanced on their friend's feet, then rolled their heads slowly to the end of their song, the music fading out with the girls in their final position. After a few more moments of silence, and the girls breathing heavily after the routine, the audience all jumped up and cheered loudly for the Step and Out Tokyo team. Large grins appeared on the girl's faces and they all happily waved back at the audience, Takara giving a small smile as she waved, noticing her friends in the middle of the stadium. Hearing the crowd going wild at their routine, and also noticing her friends cheering for her in the audience, Takara realized something. She knew that she would always love gymnastics and wouldn't want to give it up for anything, but she also knew that that was not only who she was. She loved basketball. No one could take that away from her.

Basketball may have been what injured her in the past, but because of it, she made many friends and learned things about herself that she never knew about. It wasn't just a sport; it was part of her life. And playing with the team from America today, made her realize that it is a sport that can bring people together. Or rekindle old friendships... Allowing Misa and Karen to help her down, Takara hoped off of Mitsuki's legs and continued to wave at their audience. '_This is what I love to do... I'm not just a gymnast nor a basketball player... I'm me. I am Kuroko Takara and you all better watch out for me, because this is what I can really do._'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: What She Can Really Do**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Winter Cup is Here**_'

* * *

HERE IT IS! FINALLY! I HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU! HERE MY LOVIES! Haha sorry my excitement for finally being able to give this to you guys has made me all giddy :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! Dear god cheoreographing that damn dance was hard haha. I had to think real hard about it since it's gymnastics and dance put together in one~ So as you can tell like the aerials and etc were gymnastics moves and the leaps dance etc etc. I hope you liked that! It took me forever to complete it and make it what I wanted. Plus I brought Aomine back in for all you Aomine fans! I hope that was enjoyable! And Aomine is totally the type to just break in to her house pfft. He knows where the key is so why not right? And I hope you all can guess that there is more to Naoki than you all thought hur hur~ He ain't just good with bones my dears! Ahh I can't wait to hear what you all think! Now the thank yous to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter and author's note!

Thank you so so so much **May Eve, animefan106, hitomi65, AnGell012, , Lady Syndra, , near4EVER, Zikarn Krais, LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD, XxdreamergirlxX, shinXlullaby, animefreak78990, xXxOkAkU-444xX, xDarkxKurokox, herondalefan, AliesEve, Zik, gigi323, Guest, scratchart123, Lucky Guard, hiwatari1708, animeangel98, vanilla Pen, Aztia, sweetygirl1994, PrimoGiotto5510, frania, Rigoudon3, PokerPair, Futakomori, ivyknightfire, Iliachenva'ar72, Lacie, Soul Vrazy, and Arfa**! You all have been so wonderful to me and I appreciate you all so much! You're patience has been fantastic and so supportive! Thank you thank you! And... Another surprise! The next chapter is already done so I'm going to let you all process this one for a day or two and then probably post up the 29th chapter! I wanted to make sure to have it ready for you guys since you've been so patient and deserve it early! Yay! Thank you again so much everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review! I want to read your comments! Lots of love!


	29. Winter Cup is Here

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Winter Cup is Here_

* * *

~ * '_**Anyone can hide. Facing up to things, working through them, that's what makes you strong.**_' * ~ Sarah Dessen

* * *

Months flew by and the summer and fall seasons had passed, it was now a chilly November night and Riko had called Hyuuga over to her place, the two standing outside her house, ignoring the piles of homework that rested on her desk. "What's this rare occasion? For you to ask me out suddenly." Hyuuga asked as Riko chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you feeling that right before the preliminaries? You're scared?" She asked with a slight smirk and Hyuuga scoffed. "No way in hell! ...Anyway." He started, noticing that his coach looked different. "Your hair got longer." He said and she blinked, a small smile on her lips as she reached up to touch her longer locks. "Mm, well... Yep. It's a vow. I decided to have it uncut until we get to the Nationals. In that sense, please don't say you're scared! I don't like it long! I hate it cause it's bothersome." She said with a groan, Hyuuga glaring at his friend. "Yeah, I get it!" He started, smiling over his shoulder as he made his leave. "Actually, I feel a bit too calm. We've done all we could. What's left is to do our best." He said and Riko smiled, agreeing. "...Yeah. Let's do it!"

* * *

**Seirin High**.

It was now November 7th, the day that the Seirin basketball team was looking forward too. Standing outside the high school, Kagami was doing tricks with his basketball on his left hand, Huruhata looking at him with shock. "Ohh~ Your left hand got a lot better!" The brunette commented and Kagami smiled. "Hell yeah. It's starting to get easier to use my left hand even for stuff like eating." He said and the brunette stared at him blankly, noticing the bit of red in his eyes. "But you still can't sleep the day before the competition... Scary!" He muttered, turning over to Kiyoshi had a big smile on his lips. "What's with that Kiyoshi. You're grossing me out." Hyuuga said and Teppei chuckled. "Ah, sorry, sorry. Don't bother."

"Fufufu. I understand Kiyoshi!" Koganei started, Mitobe glancing over at him to hear what he had to say. "It's cause the new uniforms raising your tension!" The cat like teen said as he pointed to his new basketball uniform, Teppei looking surprised as he stared at the jacket and pants. "For real?!" He asked and Koganei chuckled. "Ah, it's different... Wait! You didn't notice either?!" He whined and Hyuuga rolled his eyes, turning to his team. "Let's get going! Is everyone here?" He asked and everyone looked around at the team. "Um, 1,2... Hmm? One person's sill... Ah, Takara!" Izuki started and Takara blinked, speaking up to her friends. "Um... I'm here." She said and they all jumped forward, their jaws slightly dropped. "I KNEW IT!"

"Yes, from the start." She started, slightly out o the breath and Kagami twitched, knowing she was lying as she took heavy breaths to calm her heart rate. "This time it's a lie! Tell the truth; you came at the last minute!" He accused and was met with silence as Takara turned away, both Kagami and Huruhata groaning, not noticing the slight smirk on her lips. "Silence?!" They shouted and Hyuuga once again rolled his eyes, turning to his freshmen. "Tsk... Anyway, everyone's here, right? Then let's go! We aren't missing anything, right?" He started and Riko turned back to her captain. "What are you saying?! We're going to take that back right now!" She said confidently and her team smiled with her, moving out of the school grounds as a team, Takara and Kagami both hitting each other's arms as they walked.

* * *

**Same time: Shuutoku High**.

In the Shuutoku locker room, Midorima had just finished rebinding his fingers while staring at his item of the day: a statue of a brown bear with a salmon in it's mouth. With a look of determination, the green haired freshman ripped the last bit of tape off his pinky and clenched his fist, hearing Takao enter the room. "Hey, Shin. The senpais have gathered already!" He said and Midorima nodded, standing up from the bench. "Yeah..." Before he could move too far, he heard his phone vibrating off the bench and picked it up, checking the text message. The message and who it was from only causing him to twitch with heavy annoyance...

* * *

**Same Time: Kaijou High**.

Kise Ryouta was grinning cheekily as he felt his cell go off, opening it up to see that it was the response from Midorima. The blonde only staring at it blankly when the message had the word 'DIE' in caps staring back at him. "**Senpai, as a human what do you think about a response to 'good luck' being 'die'?!**" The blonde demanded of Yukio who twitched and kicked the blonde freshman away from him. "I don't quite get it, but it's exactly what it seems I'm sure." He said with a scoff and Kise whined, the second year then hitting the blonde over the head at his whimper. "Hey, we're resuming practice! There's no time till the winter cup!"

* * *

**Same Time: Touou High**.

On the Touou school roof, Aomine was lazing away staring at the clouds, not hearing the annoyed Satsuki and Naoki walk out from the roof door. "Aomine! You're ditching practice again!" The pink haired female screeched and Aomine opened his eyes to see the two twins, waving the two off. "Shut up, Satsuki. It's fine." He said and Naoki rolled his eyes, his sister continuing. "It's not fine! Takara's new technique is..." She started, but Aomine stopped her, the two twins watching as he sat up. "That's not something we can do with practice, and it's not even necessary!" He said as he looked down at the two, running his hand through his hair with a smirk. "The only one who can beat me, is me alone! In the first place, winter cup participation is already decided. No wonder I'm sleepy." He said and the two siblings groaned, Satsuki's shoulders twitching. "**STUPID!**"

* * *

**Same Time: Yosen High**.

"Special bracket?" Murasakibara mumbled as he sipped on a sugary drink, Tatsuya nodding with a slight smirk. "This year's winter cup is some memorial anniversary tournament. So the winner and the runner-up of the Inter High are automatically accepted and to balance that out, there'll be more schools participating. In short, Atsushi's friends Aomine and Akashi are already set to participate thanks to last week's preliminary, Kise and we are set for the normal bracket." He explained and Murasakibara looked down at him with a blank expression, taking the drink away from his lips. "Hmm Muro-chin, you seem pretty heated up." He commented and the black haired teen chuckled. "Well, I didn't play during the Inter High. Including the match with Taiga, I can't to wait to fight Atsushi's friends." He said and the purple haired teen hummed, going back to his sugary treat.

* * *

**Same Time: Rakuzan High**.

Sitting inside the empty lunch area of Rakuzan High, the red haired Akashi lifted one of his Shougi playing pieces and tossed it roughly at the wall, watching with a smirk at the little wooden piece cracked at the harsh impact; the bell signaling him to return to his next class of the day. His mind wondering how his little Takara would fair in her match...

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" Riko asked as her team nodded, the group inside an empty room at the tournament stadium. "I'll once again confirm what we have to do during the winter cup preliminary. There are eight schools participating in the preliminary. Among these, only two schools can earn the right to participate in the Winter Cup as Tokyo representatives. With today's matches, it will be reduced to four schools. The winning four schools will go to a league match, and the top two schools can participate in the Winter Cup. However, these eight schools are the top eight schools from the Inter High preliminaries. In other words, they are all schools that achieved some success during the summer. There are few matches, but on the other hand all the battles will be against tough opponents. Today's opponent is in 6th place, Josei High school! We will definitely win!" She shouted at her team and they all nodded, shouting back at her smirking face. "YEAH!"

* * *

"Hey, where's Narumi?" A tall brown haired third year asked one of his teammates, the short black haired player pointing to his right. "Ah, he's concentrating over there." He said and the four looked over at a big first year with reddish-brown hair sitting in the corner with a magazine and ear buds in his ears. Josei High's first year center Narumi Daisuke. "How're heavy metal and porn concentration items?" Third year power forward Tsubuku Masahiro asked with a disgusted face, a black haired third year point guard player Tooyama Kazuki shrugging his shoulders. "No clue..." He answered, third year small forward Sakuma Hiroshi softly speaking next. "Purpose unknown."

"Oh well, as long as he does the usual." The brown haired third year shooting guard and captain Kawase Youhei said, clicking his tongue at the strange freshman. "So today's opponent, Seirin High." Kawase said, the rest of Josei looking up at their captain. "How are they?" One of the players asked and Kawase continued. "In simple terms, they're a team that succeeded thanks to a big rookie. It's only their second year too. Although it's amazing that they've managed to go to the finals this year and last year, but that's all. The biggest concern is that big rookie, Kagami Taiga. Anyway, he's the most troublesome... But based on this summer's videos, Seirin has a fatal weak point. As a team they lack in power and doesn't have an altitude. The center is simply above average. In short, the inside is extremely weak. Also, they don't have a coach... Or maybe she's the coach..." Kawase started, placing his hands in his pockets as he thought about the brunette on the video. "Wah, a girl?!" Narumi suddenly shouted, his ear buds falling out of his ears at the news. "How did you hear that?" Masahiro asked and Kawase smirked. "Therefore, we'll unleash our big rookie too."

* * *

"**Now, we'll begin the match between Seirin High School and Josei High School! Both teams please line up!**" The announcer said into the speaker, the two teams taking off their jackets and finishing up their stretches. "Let's go!" Hyuuga said to his team, Kagami, Takara, Izuki and Teppei all behind him ready to go on the court; a strange grin still on Teppei's lips. "Honestly, what's been up with you since this morning?" Izuki asked blankly. "It's my first match in a long time..." Teppei started, his grin widening with pink cheeks. "I can't help my face going loose-" He said and Izuki frowned. "Hey, are you okay...?" He mumbled at the other second year's face, Hyuuga speaking up. "Hey! I understand that you're happy about the match, but we'll be troubled if you're stuck sightseeing. You came back to win, so I'm entrusting the low post to you."

"Aah... I know." Teppei said with a smirk, the happy grin quickly coming back with the pink cheeks. '_I'm still worried a bit._' Both Fukuda and Huruhata thought, Kagami looking over Teppei with a slightly disgusted face. "So carefree... Is he fine?" He asked and Takara chuckled, moving behind the red head. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She said and he shrugged. "Hmm." As the two walked into the court, Kawase glanced over at the two freshmen and his eyes widened when he spotted the Kiyoshi move over to Takara with a smile. "Wh- Why's he there...?!" He started lowly and Masahiro glanced over with an arched brow. "What's wrong?" He asked his captain, the brunette speaking. "...You know about the 'Generation of Miracles', right?" He asked and Masahiro looked at his friend like he was an idiot. "Yeah of course." He said and Kawase continued. "During middle school... There were people other than them that definitely would've been called geniuses if they were born in a different era. The uncrowned talents shadowed by the absolutes. He's one of them... The unwavering soul that will defend the low post in any situation. 'Iron Heart' Kiyoshi Teppei!"

"If that person's here, I feel calm, or rather... I can't think of losing!" Takara said with a smile as Teppei moved onto the court, a small smile on her lips. '_Here we go..._' Riko thought as both teams moved to the center line, the announcer speaking into the speaker for the crowd to hear. "At this time, Winter Cup regional preliminary, the 4th match of the best of 4 determination battle, Seirin High vs Josei High will commence! Salute!" He finished and the referee turned to the two teams. "Let's have a clean match!" He said and before the teams could agree, Narumi of Josei started to cry, shocking Seirin. "Hey! What's wrong, Narumi?!" Kawase wondered with annoyance as the tall freshman continued to sob. "You're so mean, captain... What the heck is that..." He mumbled and the third year was confused on why he was at fault. "Huh?!"

"Woman... You said the opponent's coach is a woman.." He started, his sadness now turning into anger. "**Can't she be more boring...? My tension ain't going up at all... She has zero sexiness! Bring back my heart beat-!**" He shouted and Seirin males all twitched heavily at the freshman's loud announcement, all of them slowly turning over to Riko who was smiling, Mitobe and Koganei at her sides. '**Go. Slaughter. Them.**' She motioned with her smile still, it suddenly vanishing as a dark and fiery aura surrounded her form. '_**GOT IT?!**_' Her face shrieked and they all gulped with fear. '_SIR, YES SIR!_' They all thought in unison, Hyuuga trying not to not nervously sweat like the rest of his team. "All right everyone, we've got another reason we can't lose; if we lose, we're the ones getting slaughtered..." He mumbled, the other three males nodded. "Ye... Yeah..." Narumi then angrily turned to the blue haired female, his eyes widening when he saw her look back at him, his eyes moving to the cleavage he could see at the top of her number 11 jersey. "Hmmm..." He started as he stepped over to the small female, the others not noticing his movement at first. Takara arched an eyebrow at his closeness, but then her eyes widened when his hands gripped onto her chest, feeling up her breasts. "**HAH?!**"

Kawase, Masahiro, and Kazuki all screeching at their teammates bold and horrid movement on the Seirin player. "NARUMI! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kawase demanded of his first year player, all the Seirin members turning around to see what the other captain was shouting about. Their eyes almost popping out of their skulls at the sight of Takara practically being molested by the Josei freshman. "...Now this is a woman." Narumi said, glaring over at the brunette coach who was twitching in horror. "Not like that sexless coach." He said, Takara's body continuing to remain motionless as his hands started moving. "Are these really real?" The freshman mumbled, a smirk on his lips. "Now I'm feeling the tension." He started, moving his eyes up from her chest to look at her blue eyes, not noticing how the blue was starting to darken. "Now this game will be-" The Josei freshman wasn't able to finish his sentence, for since the players on the court were still shocked, Izuki angrily marched over to Narumi and punched him in the nose, his hands releasing Takara's chest as reaction.

"...IZUKI?!" Koganei squealed from the bench along with the three freshmen; Riko, Mitobe and Tsuchida shocked with surprise at the Eagle Eyed players strength. The Seirin court players finally snapping back into the reality of the situation at the punch. "T-Takara!" Kagami shouted, moving over to the blue haired female who was now glaring heavily at Narumi, Izuki's left arm around her back as he also glared over at the Josei team member. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He demanded, gently moving Takara over so that she was in front of Kagami, the red head putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you ever touch her again. Got that?" The second year snarled, Narumi rubbing his nose, a little blood dripping between his fingers. "I think you might have broke my nose..." He grumbled with annoyance and Izuki narrowed his eyes, Hyuuga and Teppei standing by their friend and glaring at the freshman.

"Learn some respect." Hyuuga growled, Teppei crossing his hands over his chest. "Respect your fellow player, kiddo." He said, the freshman scoffing and looking over at Takara, who had finally turned around from Kagami's chest, her eyes narrowing when he winked at her and moved back to his teammates. "What an ass." Hyuuga muttered, the three turning back to Takara who had seemed to be calm after the incident. "You okay, Takara?" Izuki asked, Teppei clicking his tongue and looking over at Narumi, who was heavily being scolded by a red faced Kawase. "I'm fine." She answered, a dark tone lacing her words as she spoke. "Let's just kick their asses." She finished and her team smirked down at her, completely agreeing with her words at defeating Josei High. "You got it."

* * *

On the other court next to the Josei and Seirin game, Takao's eyes were wide with horror as well as a twitch in his eye as he watched what just happened. '_He... He... HE JUST GROPED TAKARA!_' He shouted in his head, gripping onto his black hair and taking heavy breaths. "Oh shit..." Takao grumbled as he slowly started to look over his shoulder. '_I really hope that Shin didn't see that..._' He thought as he gulped heavily, but his eyes shot open when he noticed that the green sharp shooter was standing behind his with fire burning in his eyes and a dark, demented expression... '_OH NO!_'

"...I am going to kill him." Midorima muttered darkly as he started to walk past Takao, but the black haired teen was quick to jump on him and cause them to tumble to the ground. "No! You can't do that!" He said and almost cried when he got the horrid look from Midorima from over his shoulder. "U-uh... I-I-I mean we can't just run over there! R-right, Otsubo?" Takao called, hoping that his teammates would help keep him down and not storming over to the Seirin court. "Let Seirin handle it, Midorima." Their captain said, Otsubo looking over at the court and watching as the two got into their first positions. "We shouldn't meddle in their game, plus their players look pretty pissed." He said and Takao looked over at the court, noticing that the four male players with Takara did indeed look pissed at the Josei team, especially the tall brunette who had touched her.

"And you can always just kill him later." Miyaji said with a smirk, spinning his basketball on his forefinger. "Can't let them have all the fun." He said and Kimura sighed, shaking his head at the blonde player. "...Come on, Shin. You can talk to her after the game." Takao offered as he got off his friend and offered his hand, but Midorima ignored the gesture and stood up silently. "...No." He said and his team looked at him with arched brows. "I will not speak with her." Takao's other eyebrow raised and the sharp shooter looked over his glasses at the blue haired female who was waiting for the ball to be tossed up to start the game. '_If I do, it'll only make destroying her in the game harder._' With no other words, Midorima moved past his teammates to practice his shots, the four looking at each with surprise and slight confusion.

* * *

"Ho, they've begun." Shouichi said as he and Sakurai arrived to the stadium to see Seirin's match, both still wearing their Touou school uniforms. "Seirin vs Josei... Who'll win...?" Sakurai wondered and the Touou captain smirked. "Who knows, their strengths are equal. But... For Seirin, Josei is their worst mismatch. Seirin's inside is really weak. On the other hand, Josei's selling point is their powerful inside. Especially their newly arrived first year center, he has quite a lot of power." He explained, the two now inside the stadium moving to where they knew the match would be. "For Seirin, they may be tough opponents..." He led off, both their eyes widening when the saw the score of the game. It was already a few minutes in and Josei was leading 13 to 5. "What's this?! They're having more trouble than I expected."

"Ah!" The auburn player muttered in surprise as they watched two of the Josei players double teaming on Kagami who had the ball. "Why, you...!" He growled, trying to pass the ball to one of his teammates, but the two wouldn't let him move. "You're holding it for too long! Retreat for now!" Izuki shouted over at the red had, Kagami scowling. "I kno- Ch!" He started as he tried to pass, the ball being slapped right out of his hand and off the court. "White ball!" The referee shouted and both players moved away, Kagami royally pissed. "**SHIT!**" He shouted, Takara moving over to try and calm him. "Kagami, please calm down!" She tried but that only caused him to get even more angry, and the blue haired female to sigh. "SHUT UP. I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" He snapped, his team thinking otherwise. '_I can't even see a bit of that from you!_'

"...Geez." Hyuuga mumbled, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. '_Double team on Kagami huh... We were expecting it, but they're doing it pretty roughly. Thanks to that, our place is totally messed up... Reminds me of the match with Seihou._' He thought, Teppei moving over to the red head and started to pat his head with a grin. "Kagami! Your face is scary! Let's go with more ease!" He said and Kagami scowled, slapping his head away form his head. "Ouch! Ouch! You're slapping too much!"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!"

"What if it caves in?!"

"Ha ha ha ha. Eh? What're you saying, Kagami? People don't cave in so easily."

"I KNOW THAT! Ugh, I'm fine already!" The red head snapped, Izuki brushing his hair out of his face as he spoke to Takara and Hyuuga. "Anyway, what should we do? They're rougher than we expected. We used Takara numerous times, but they're stopping us with a foul." He said, Hyuuga turning over to Teppei with an annoyed expression. "Also, what do you mean with more ease, you're completely useless too! Come on!" He said and Teppei shrugged. "Nah... It's been too long, so my match instinct is..." He led off, Hyuuga getting more annoyed. "Hey!" The captain snapped, Teppei continuing on. "But, well, it should be fine by now so hand me some balls." He said, a small smirk on his lips. "The match just started, so let's go have fun!"

"Looks like they're a lot easier than I expected. This'll be a piece of cake." Masahiro muttered, placing his hands on his hips" You fool, don't let you guard down!" Kawase snapped, his eyes narrowing over at the Seirin team. "He won't go down easily..." He muttered as Teppei walked past Kagami and Takara, the red head checking his right hand. "What's wrong?" Takara asked, watching as he let his hand fall back to his side. "No... It's just that his hand felt really big..." He explained, Takara's brow arching at his words. "...Looks like there's something to gain for coming to watch." Shouichi started, Sakurai looking over at his friend. "Eh?"

"Pay close attention to that No. 7." He said, motioning for Sakurai to watch Teppei. "His moves... Are unpredictable!" He explained as the game commenced again, Seirin underneath Josei's basket with the ball in Teppei's hands. The second year Seirin player narrowed his eyes and prepared to do what seemed to be a hook shot, Narumi jumping to block it. "OOH!" The audience started, Narumi scoffing at his choice while Sakurai's eyes widened at his boldness. '_Hook...! ...But this...'_ He led off, Narumi growling at his opponent. '_It's just a simple hook shot! I'll slam it down!_' He thought as he prepared to block it, not expected Teppei to toss it backwards and into Hyuuga's awaiting hands. "WHA...?!" The freshman shouted, watching as Hyuuga scored for his team. '_Pass?!_'

"Wowww! Awesome pass!" Fukuda, Huruhata and Kawahara shouted from the bench, Takara's eyes locked on Teppei's back, impressed by his quick thinking. Josei now had the ball thanks to his score and Kazuki tried to pass the ball to Kawase, but Hyuuga was quick to steal it and get it back to Teppei. "STEAL!" An audience member shouted, Teppei moving back to the basket. "HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" Masahiro and Narumi both moving after the tall second year. '_Hook again...?! No, pass?!_' The Josei freshman thought in a panic, noticing that Izuki was right behind him. Surprising him, Teppei quickly let his body weight drop and released the ball to hit the court before he picked it up again and jumped up to shot, Narumi already coming down from his own jump. '_Shit, I can't read his moves at all... No... It's not that kind of problem... His timing for releasing the ball from his hands is..._'

"Slow. Isn't it... Abnormally slow..." Sakurai muttered in shock, Shouichi nodding at his friends question. "Kiyoshi is an odd-ball center that possesses the pass sense of a point guard. Event hough he is a center he can pass as well as dribble and shoot. And the defense has to move by predicting those moves. It's sort of like a rock-paper-scissors match. But by holding the basketball like a handball with huge hands, Kiyoshi can change his choices at the timing normal players would release the ball. In short, rather than being unpredictable, it's meaningless to predict. _**He has the right to change his hands after looking at others: The Right of Postponement.**_" He explained, Narumi growling on the court as moved down the court to Seirin's basket. '_If he's selecting his hands after looking at my moves, reading his moves are useless. There's no way I can stop him with that! ...Then._' He finished, jumping up and preparing to dunk the ball. "SHIT! I'LL GO BRUTE FORCE!"

"Too bad, rookie!" Hyuuga called with a smirk. '_From looking at Kiyoshi actively hand out passes, they're people who assume he's just a skill oriented center, but..._' He thought, Kiyoshi grinning at he stared at the freshman. "Don't take me light, first year kiddo!" He shouted as he jumped, roughly slamming the ball out of Narumi's hands. "As a center, he's plainly strong!" Hyuuga shouted, Narumi's eyes widening at the block. "UWAAH!" Izuki now had the ball in his hands and sped past Masahiro who didn't see him coming, but Hiroshi did, jumping up to stop him. With a quick pass, Izuki tossed the ball over to Takara and she immediately slammed it across the court and into Kagami's hands, Josei shocked at the fast play. "What?!" They all shouted, the red head scowling as he dribbled. '_Thanks to them piling up my frustration... I'm the only one who didn't do anything! I should at least destroy the hoop..._' He thought with anger. "**I'M GONNA SMASH THAT DOOOWWNNN!**"

Kagami shouted as he got to the basket, using his powerful legs and staring to soar through the air. "**GO-!**" His benched teammates shouted with joy, jumping up from their benches. '_Wha- Hey! For real?!_' Kawase shouted in his mind, watching as Kagami now floated right in front of the basket. "**SO HIGH-!**" Everyone shouted, shock when the red head's forehead slammed right into the rim of the basket, the ball still falling through the net before he fell on his back right on the court. "**TOO HIGH-! DUMB ASS-!**" Riko and Koganei shouted, Mitobe just looked at the red head like he was an idiot. '_No, no, not just too high... It ain't real! Are humans even capable of head-butting the hoop?!'_ Kawase demanded in his head, the buzzer going on and bringing the score Seirin 29 to Josei 18.

"The 1st quarter is over." The announcer shouted, everyone in the audience not believing their eyes at what Kagami Taiga had just done... "**A... AWESOME SEIRIN!**" They all finally shouted, large grins on their faces. "**THE'RE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE SUMMER! UNBELIEVABLE!**" Back on the court, the Seirin team was walking back to their bench, Takara dragging Kagami by his ankles across the court floor. "Wanna switch?" Teppei asked with amusement and the blue haired girl groaned, annoyed by Kagami's weight. "No, it's fine." She said, the Seirin players chuckling at their female teammate and her dedication to drag the passed out tiger.

* * *

The 4th and final quarter had now begun and Seirin had the ball, Izuki taking a quick shot but knowing it wouldn't go in. "Rebound!" He shouted and both Teppei and Narumi jumped for the ball, the Seirin second year getting it faster. "Gah...!" The freshman growled, trying to get it from Teppei. '_Damn it, an offensive rebound..._' He thought, Hyuuga grinning over at his teammate. "Nice rebound! We'll try again!" He shouted and Teppei nodded, jumping forward and turning his body in the air for his shot, scoring again for Seirin High. "He did it! What the heck is happening?!" A few people shouted as Seirin moved back into their positions. "It doesn't look like a match between Tokyo's No. 3 and No. 6 at all!" They agreed, Kawase growing at the score board. "Urgh..."

"SEIRIN! They're unbelievably... Strong!" Spectators shouted, looking at the scoreboard to see that it was 91 Seirin and 53 Josei. "The tide turned in one swift." Shouichi said, his arms crossed over his chest. "So strong..." Sakurai agreed. "As expected, Kiyoshi's return in a huge advantage. It's not only a simple increase in fire-power, the insatiability is completely gone." The Touou captain started, watching as one of the Josei players tried to take a shot at the basket. "Especially..." He began, but stopped when the two watched as Teppei jumped and grabbed the ball between Narumi and Masahiro. "WOWWW!" The audience shouted, a large grin on Huruhata's face as Fukuda slightly paled. "Uwaa, he got it again! Nice rebound!" He shouted, Shouichi having his eyes narrowed at the court. "Rebound. Now, Seirin's inside is a threat rather than a weakness. If there's a strong center, you can get the rebound. If you can get the rebound, the teammates can shoot without hesitation." He explained, the two watching as Hyuuga shot the ball, a look of determination on his face at his beautiful three point shot.

"As a result... It goes in as well."

"That's guys amazing! How many is that in a row?! I can't imagine him missing!"

'_His rhythm is completely undisturbed... He must have great trust in that center._' Sakurai thought, watching as Teppei and Hyuuga both high fived. "You're doing pretty well today!" Teppei said, the Seirin captain scoffing. "It's the usual, dumb ass!" He snapped, both looking over at Kagami who looked like he was ready to blow his top.

* * *

**On the other hand, thanks to the persistent double-team preventing him from doing anything useful, Kagami's frustration has reached it's limits.**

* * *

"Kagami, hey!" Izuki shouted, trying to get the tall red head's attention. "It's useless; this fool... He can't hear anything anymore." Hyuuga said, glaring at the freshman. "Well... It's good to be some-what hotheaded." Teppei said with a sigh of his own, an amused smile on his lips. "But he's way too much...!" Riko shouted over with annoyance, groaning at her player's temper. With a sigh of her own, Takara slowly took off one of her black sweatbands from her wrist and launched in right at the red head's cheek since she didn't have #2 to punch him like last time. "**Wha... Takara you brat! What the hell was that?!**" He demanded and she glared up at him. "Get over it already." She snapped. "AAH?!" He growled, the other Seirin players sighing. "Oh, they're at it again."

"Don't you worry, they do this often."

"Hm... Well, it's fine."

"Thanks to you drawing the opponent's defense, it's easier for us to attack, and as a result, we're leading the match. There's no reason for you to be grumpy." Takara said, amusement coating her words as she spoke, the red head knowing that she was a very valid point. "...Urgh." He grumbled, knowing he had nothing to fight back with. "Also... Can you see that?" She asked, the red head arching an eyebrow and looking up into the stands to see Shouichi and Sakurai watching the match. "Touou's...!" He started, the blue haired female nodding. "In short, the contents of today's match should be passed on to Daiki. So, once your head's cooled down, make a declaration of war, please." She said and he scoffed. "That's not something you do when you're calm. But you can leave it to me. I'll slam it down!" He promised and Takara nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"...They're a pretty nice duo." Teppei said with a smile, Izuki agreeing. "Aw, so cute!" He started, but then blinked when he realized what he said. "Wait, they're not a couple...!" Izuki mumbled, Hyuuga shaking his head with a amused smile on his own. '_Well, in these situations, Takara's personality is a great help..._' He thought, looking at the blue haired female as she moved over to him. "...But Takara, was it necessary to mention Touou? He's about to explode!" He wondered, the two looking at the aura of fire that now surrounded Kagami. "...Maybe you're right." She muttered, the two chuckling before moving back to their positions on the court. The ball had been passed in and Kagami grabbed it quickly, Masahiro and Hiroshi quickly moving to block him. "As expected! Double-team! Josei won't give up!"

'_...No, it's different._' Kagami thought, looking between the two Josei players. '_They no longer have the willpower they had in the first half... They're simply following their original plan. ...Well, it can't be helped with that big of a gap..._' He thought, a smirk playing on his lips. '_But if it was Takara... She wouldn't give up..._' He finished, looking at the two older teens. "No matter how many there are, it's impossible..." Kagami started, rushing through the two with ease. "**For defense without any spirit to stop me!**" He shouted, Masahiro and Hiroshi shocked that he was finally able to get through. "WHAT..." They started, Riko jumping up from her seat with a grin. "He passed them!" She and Koganei shouted, Kagami surprised when Narumi appeared in front of him. "NO WAY IN HELL!" He shouted, the red head having to stop running to keep the ball from his opponent's grasp. "He's marked already! That was fast!"

"THE MATCH ISN'T OVER YET! DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON ALREADY!" Narumi shouted in a rage at the red head, Kawase and Kazuki both watching their teammate with wide eyes. "NARUMI!" The captain shouted, another smirk appearing on Kagami's lips. "Phew, I'm relieved that there's still someone like you. That's the way it should be! But sorry... The winner is us!" He shouted, running past Narumi and jumping at the free throw line, all eyes on him. "**LANE UP?!**" Everyone shouted, some people in the audience jumping out of their seats. "**WHAAAT?!**" Narumi shouted, not believing his eyes. '_No way...! There are high schoolers that can jump so high?!_' He thought, Shouichi and Sakurai both watching in shock at Kagami's 'Declaration'. "**DO IT, KAGAMI!**" His team shouted; no one being able to know that Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi', including Takara herself... had felt something at that moment.

* * *

**But they all sensed it. They're all geniuses that appear once in a decade; the 'Generation of Miracles'. The only ones that can counter such overwhelming talent 1-on-1, are the 'Generation of Miracles' alone. Players who're on the same level as them don't exist, and even if they do appear, that'll only be in a very distant future... That's how it was supposed to be. What they heard, was the sound of the Gate. The sound of the gate only extraordinary geniuses can enter being forced open.**

* * *

Kagami dunked the ball with ease, silence echoing the gym at his beautiful and effortless goal. But with a shaky arm, the red head felt his grip loosen, his eyes widening. "Argh! My balance is...!" He started, once again falling on his back. "**NOT AGAIN!**" His team shouted with unamused faces, Riko groaning. "Although he made it this time!" She said, the buzzer going off, signaling the game was over. "End of the match!" The announcer shouted, Kagami rubbing his head after the fall. "Ouch..." He grumbled, looking with surprise when he noticed Takara's hand in front of him. "You're flipping over quite often today, Kagami." She said with a smile, the red head chuckling as she helped him up, a smirk on his lips. "...Shut up!" He said, the two moving over to their teammates who were cheering loudly and happily at their victory, the team moving to the center line to thank Josei for the match. "With 108 to 61, Seirin High school wins!" The referee shouted, both teams nodding their heads to one another. "THANKS FOR THE MATCH!"

"Seirin was amazing." Sakurai started, him and Shouichi both already walking through town after the game had ended. "They might earn the winter cup participation without trouble..." He said, Shouichi chuckling at his words. "Wah ha ha! What're you blabbering about...? The real monsters are just starting to come out. The storm will arrive very soon." The Touou captain said, a dark smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

**Best of 4 Determination Match Court #2**:

On court number two, Midorima had just turned his back on the basket and started to adjust his glasses, the ball easily soaring through the basket. "**Shuutoku High advances to the Finals league!**" The announcer shouted over the speakers as the final buzzer went off, Shuutoku dominated their opponents 151 to 49. Takao himself was happily jumping up and down with loud cheers as his team smiled back at him, the black haired first year looking over to Midorima and gasping when he saw the dark expression on his face. "They're as strong as we expected! They completely overwhelmed their best of 8 opponent!"

* * *

**With Seirin's victory as a start, the remaining matches that begin simultaneously in various courts also came to an end. With that, the four participating schools for the Final League that will determine the two Tokyo Representatives for the Winter Cup have been determined. Seirin High, Senshinkan High, Shuutoku High and Kirisaki Daiichi High. **

* * *

"Like it or not, there are only three matches left... The Winter Cup preliminary will be over in an instant..." Huruhata said, reading over the list of the four final teams commenting, Hyuuga sighing from in front of the freshman. "What're you saying dumb ass?!" He demanded, the brunette wincing at his words. "It's the opposite! We're **finally** here." Hyuuga said, the whole team stopping their walk as Riko turned back to her friends. "Did you forget already? The only ones that can participate in the preliminary are the top 8 schools that survived in the midst of over 300 schools from the summer competitions. In other words, the Winter Cup preliminary has already started at the same time as the Inter High preliminary. Therefore, the Winter Cup preliminary is a **tremendously long** qualifier that has been doing on since the summer."

She explained, her team looking more determined than before. "The first opponent for the Finals League is Senshinkan! We lost to them twice already, so we'll have our revenge against them for sure!" She shouted and her team all nodded, shouting back at her in a cheer. "YEAH!" With a smile, Riko started to lead her team again and after a moment, Takara stopped walking and called over to the red head. "Kagami." She spoke, Kagami glancing over at his shoulder to her. "Ah?" He started, his blue eyes locking with his red orbs. "Later, can you make time for me?" She asked him and his eyes widened before his brow raised in curiosity at her strange request. "...Yeah." He agreed, the two moving back after their team and Kagami's mind racing with thoughts of what Takara could have wanted.

* * *

"...So." The blue haired female started, the two friends now at the park basketball courts by her house, the red head watching her with curiosity. "What?" He asked, noticing that she had pulled out her basketball and let her jacket fall on top of her bag. "Can you be my practice partner for my new drive?" She questioned and he seemed surprised. "...?! Hey, hey. It's still not ready yet?!" He softly demanded and she shook her head, the ball resting on her hip. "It's pretty much done, at the practice stage. What I'm asking are the final touches for the anti-human practice." Takara explained and the red head chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he also took off his Seirin jacket. "...I see, okay bring it on." With that, both friends got into position and Kagami stood in front of the basket, his eyes locking with Takara's. The blue haired female then narrowed her eyes with determination and raced toward the red head, Kagami's eyes widening with shock when she was suddenly in front of him and then was gone. '_...Amazing! There're a few conditions for activation, but... as long as she does it... It's without doubt an invincible drive!_'

He thought, blinking when he felt a bit of pressure in his stomach suddenly, noticing that the ball had fallen at his feet. "Hmm?" He muttered and Takara blinked, realizing the ball was gone. "Oops..." She said, the red head twitching as he picked up the ball. "What do you mean by 'it's pretty much done?!' You've completely lost the ball!" He shouted, the small female not being intimidated. "That was a failure. I lost the ball." She said bluntly and he groaned. "That's what I just said! Gah!" Shaking his head, he looked down at the ball and arched an eyebrow. "...Mm?" For some reason it felt different than a normal basketball. '_What...? This ball... The cover's wearing off and it barely has any friction. it's all smooth and slippery! Well, if you dribble a basketball outside, it happens quite often... But she did this with just this summer...?! This kid..._' He thought, Takara looking sadly at the ball. "Looks like it's time to change this ball too. Although it's a waste." The blue haired girl said with a heavy sigh, opening his hands so Kagami could toss it too her. "It would be nice if I could use the gym more often... This is the sixth ball already." she said with a frown as she looked at her ball, Kagami's eyes shooting open. '_What..._'

* * *

The next day, Aomine had once again wandered to the school roof, ready for his ritual nap. With a yawn, he started to climb the ladder to the top but stopped when he spotted two pairs of legs standing there. "Aomine!" The voice called, Aomine looking up to see both Naoki and Satsuki standing in front of him, their hands on their hips. "Satsuki. Naoki." He greeted, yawning again. "Move, I'm about to go to sleep." He said and the pink haired female sighed with annoyance, Naoki running his hand through his hair. "What do you mean, move?! You said we'll go see the Finals League today." She explained, Aomine arching an eyebrow at her. "What am I suppose to do by looking at the guys I've already beaten..." He asked, yawning for a third time. "Hey!" She shouted, Aomine blinking and looking at her with a blank face. "Anyway, Satsuki... Are those battle panties? Those are pretty bold." He started, the pink haired female's face turning red as Naoki rolled his eyes, kicking his friend in the head. "HENTAI! Argh!"

She shouted, trying to put her hands on her skirt to hide her underwear from his view, Naoki speaking up next. "Leaving Midorima aside... Takara's opponent is the monarch of the West." He said, a small smirk appearing on the dark skinned teen's lips. "...Monarch? That title is complete garbage anyway. Seirin's going to win. No doubt. Not only are the contestants inferior, but I know the result already. There's no way I'll be interested." He said as he climbed up onto the roof building, laying in between the two siblings who were stunned silent at his words. "...Eh?" Satsuki finally muttered, Aomine continuing. "If there was anything interesting, it would be Taka and Midorima's match. That, or... No, never mind." He said as he closed his eyes, the twins not saying anything else as the wind blew through their hair.

* * *

At the Final League match, the game between Seirin and Senshinkan had already begun, Izuki passing the ball over to Hyuuga who easily made a beautiful three pointer. "Damn... These guys..." One of the Senshinkan players started, another scowling at the other team. "They're all completely different from how they were in the summer...!" He shouted as he passed to his other teammate, the player shooting the ball and gasping when it hit the rim, Teppei jumping up and immediately snatching the rebound with ease. "SHOOT, GET BACK!" Senshinkan shouted as Teppei passed the ball over to Izuki, Takara vanishing from behind the player who was guarding her. "Ah?!" Kagami had already started to sped down the court and Izuki tossed the ball over to Takara, who was preparing to slam it down to the red head. "GO-!" Seirin shouted from the benches as Takara slammed the ball, the red head catching it and dunking it with both hands as the buzzer went off. "Match is over!"

The referee shouted, the score being 78 Seirin to 61 Senshinkan. "Seirin High school, Finals League the first victory!" The announcer shouted as the five Seirin players gathered at the center of the court, Hyuuga and Kagami high fiving while Teppei high fived Takara; but his force was too much and it easily knocked the blue haired female over as Izuki tried to catch her in time. "Amazing... Such a fight against the monarch, Senshinkan... Seirin's really strong!" The audience shouted, Takao hearing all the cheering from Seirin as he played on his own court, a small smirk on his lips. '_Ooh... They won? Well, our victory's decided too. We both succeed as planned... That's what I'd like to say, but... I don't like this at all. What's up with them...?_' He thought, looking at the player's on the opposing team. '_I can't see anyone from their main force... No way, are these all from the second string?! Are they abandoning this match without any seconds thoughts?_' He wondered as he passed over to Midorima, one of the players from another team noticing some males in the Seirin audience. "Those guys... Aren't they Kirisaki Daiichi's first string? They're supposed to be fighting Shuutoku right now..."

"Why're they watching Seirin's match?!" The other demanded, not understanding why they wouldn't be watching their school's second string. Up in the stands, as Seirin was shaking the hands of their opponents, a black haired male was watching with curiosity, a smirk on his lips. "Our team got destroyed by Shuutoku. It's the second string, so it's only natural. But... The remaining two wins have been decided right now." He said, a Kirisaki Daiichi jacket on his shoulders as he sat with four others, leaning his chin on his left hand. "**Match over-**" The referee shouted as Shuutoku finished their own match, winning 123 to 51. "We're leaving, Takao." Midorima said as Takao started to walk over to the center line, the green haired teen grabbing onto his towel. "Eh?" He muttered with surprise. "They weren't doing their best, it was a disgusting match. Although he's one of the crown-less talents like Kiyoshi, it was the same last time I played too." Midorima said, glaring up at the black haired teen in the stands, the smirk still on his lips. "I finished dissecting this one." He said, his eyes trailing over at Midorima, noticing the sharp shooter glaring up at him. " 'Bad Boy' Hanamiya Makato."

* * *

**Winter Cup Preliminary Finals League Day 1, complete. Seirin, who experienced a dramatic increase in strength due to Kiyoshi's return and summer training. Successfully avenged their summer loss against Monarch of the West Senshinkan, and decorated their first match with glory. Meanwhile, 'Generation of Miracles' Midorima Shintarou's Shuutoku also achieved a complete victory over Kirisaki Daiichi. The battle over the two spots for Winter Cup qualification opening it's curtains with Seirin and Shuutoku gaining a one-step lead- And-**

* * *

Takara had just placed her towel over her head to help cool down, bringing her water bottle down from her lips. "Looks like the neighboring Shuutoku also won." Izuki commented, the red head narrowing his eyes. '_That means... It's finally time..._' He thought, the other Seirin players staring over at the other court. "We both have one win each... The winning team will seal its advancement to the Winter Cup and the loser will be greatly distanced from it." Riko explained, both Takara and Kagami watching as Midorima slipped on his jacket, both teams staring the other down as they were passed. All knowing that would happen during the next match...

* * *

**Seirin High School vs Shuutoku High School, their second class has been decided-**

* * *

Seirin had now left the court and were wandering down the halls of the gym, Hyuuga rubbing the back of his neck. "We don't have time to celebrate. Tomorrow will be an extremely tough battle, without a doubt." He said, Fukuda chuckling nervously from behind the second yeas. "But...! We've got Kiyoshi-senpai and... We're completely different from before!" He said, Huruhata agreeing. "We won last time too..." But to this, Takara could not agree. "...I don't think so." She said, all eyes turning to her. "Eh?" They muttered, watching as her eyes narrowed with a slight frown on her lips. "I have a feeling the next match will be even tougher because of that." She explained, Riko nodding at her side. "Looks like Takara isn't disillusioned. We won last match by pure luck; in terms of strength, they're much higher."

"But they won't be thinking like that anymore. The opponents who should be looking down on us with authority, are now coming at us with everything they've got. To add to that, our opponent isn't some average joe, but one of the 'Generation of Miracles'. It won't be easy." He told his team, the freshmen trio and Koganei all starting to feel a little nervous. "...Sorry everyone, go ahead before me." Teppei started, all eyes turning to with confusion. "Alright." Koganei said, Takara taking a final look at her second year friend before following after her team, Teppei's eyes narrowing at his placed his hands in his pockets. "Long time no see," He started, looking over his shoulder at Hanamiya who was sitting on a bench, a small smirk on his lips. "Hanamiya." He greeted, the black haired teen chuckling. "Hey... I was dying to see you!" He said, Teppei turning his body to look at the other teen.

"I saw you during the match. You weren't playing against Shuutoku on purpose."

"Yep, something wrong?"

"I don't care whether it's right or wrong. I just don't like it."

"...Fu ha ha ha as usual, your goody two-shoes act is so lame, Kiyoshi." Hanamiya said with a loud chuckle, the smirk still playing on his lips. "If I try hard and reveal all my cards today, then all three matches will become serious fights, and that will be tiresome. _**I don't care about the immediate victory. Since in the remaining two, you guys will lose by yourself.**_" He said as he leaned against the back of the wall. "...?! What does that mean?" Teppei asked and Hanamiya chuckled, standing up from the bench. "Oops- I said too much. Shuutoku's next, right? Please do your best. I'll be cheering! Aah! Also... Heal your wounds quickly; I'm pretty concerned, you know!" Hanamiya said as he left Teppei alone in the hall, his eyes wide with shock at his words.

* * *

"Kiyoshi... Did he forget something?" Koganei wondered, scratching the back of his head as Hyuuga shrugged. "Hmm? Well... It's something like that." The captain started, the red head looking over at the second year. "...You mean that guy sitting in the corner?" He questioned and Hyuuga looked over at him with an arched brow. "Oh, Kagami, you noticed?" The second year wondered and the red head nodded, his eyes darkening. "...I felt that he's pretty capable..." He said, Takara looking up at her light. "Well... It's nothing to hide." Hyuuga started, ready to tell the freshman about Teppei. "For the middle school basketball world not long go, the ultimates were Teikou middle school's 'Generation of Miracles'. Needless to say, they were the 5 geniuses who achieved complete domination during their three years with their absolute power. But there actually were some, one generation higher, 5 talents who were suitable for the title. If they were born in a different era, they might've been the ones who were called the 'Generation of Miracles'. Including Kiyoshi, those five are called the 'Crown-less Generals'. And the one Kagami noticed, is one of them." He explained. "If he came by to say hi, are they close?" Huruhata asked and Hyuuga glanced over at the brunette freshman. "Not close. It's the opposite. To begin with, he's something of a polar opposite of Kiyoshi. If we were to call Kiyoshi the most honest man in basketball, then he would be the most dishonest man in basketball. "

* * *

Inside one of the stadium lockers room, Midorima was sitting quietly in thought as the rain poured outside, hitting the ceilings and windows around him. "Ah, that's right, last time too, it rained..." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, spotting Takao from the corner of his eye. "It's time, let's go." He said, the green haired teen nodding and standing up from the bench. "Yeah..." He agreed, the two meeting up with their team to make their way to the court where Seirin and the audience were waiting. "OOH, HERE THEY COME! SEIRIN AND SHUUTOKU! THE MOST ANTICIPATED MATCH OF THE FINALS LEAGUE!" The announcer said, both teams on their sides of the court with their coaches, Takara looking up at Kagami who was sitting next to her. "Kagami..." She started, the red head turning to her. "Ah?"

"Did you see Shin's face when he entered?"

"...Yeah." He said, peering over to Shuutoku side of the court. '_He looked like a completely different person from last time..._' He thought, Takara speaking up again. "Those of the 'Generation of Miracles' we've fought so far were not only undefeated, but they also possessed some sense of intelligence." She explained. "There are sayings like 'meaningful defeat' or 'get stronger after a loss', but do you know what they mean?" He asked the blue haired female, who slowly nodded. "In nature, for organisms, winning means life and losing is death although the example's a bit extreme, humans too possess some of those instincts. People who've learned the fear of defeat thirst for victory." She told her team, the group all sitting silently as they looked back over to the Shuutoku side, Takara noticing that Midorima's knees were shaking.

"Aw, Shin, what's wrong? Maybe you're scare-" Takao started with an amused smirk, the sharp shooter not looking at his teammate as he harshly spoke. "...Don't talk to me. Right now, I'm all played out. I don't have any room for dealing with your jokes." He said darkly, Takao's eyes wide with shock. '_They say starving beasts are dangerous... Wow... I sort of get it._' He thought, the dark expression forming on the green haired teen's face. "Destroy them. That's the only thing that is on my mind right now." He scowled, a smirk appearing on Takao's lips. "Yeah- Me too!" Takao said, Otsubo turning to look down at his team. "Right. Let's go!" He shouted, his team shouting back with energy for the match. "Ha- Thirsting for victory much?" Izuki mumbled with a slight smirk, trying to bring some humor on the court. "They aren't the only ones who have suffered painful losses." Hyuuga said, thinking back to their loss against Touou and Aomine. "Yeah. You're right." Teppei said, standing up with his team as they moved onto the court. "Once is enough, for losing. We thirst for victory-" Kagami started with determination, Takara nodding and finishing up his sentence. "As well."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Winter Cup is Here**_'

Next... '_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fire and Ice **_'

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven is here! I said I'd have it out ot you all soon! Haha! So I hope that you enjoyed it! We are now here in the Winter Cup! And the Seirin vs Shuutoku #2 match has now begun! It's starting to get interesting now my dears! And once this match is over you all know what happens next... Aomine comes back to face Takara and Kagami a second time! The tension...! I can't wait to start posting the other chapters!

And I do want to thank those who have reviewed, it meant a lot! Though I definitely lost a lot of reviewers... And I know it must have been because of my disappearance for a month. Again I am sorry for making you all wait that long but please! I don't want to lose all of you! You all were so amazing and so supportive! I hope that I can bring you all back somehow... Anyway, for now I'd love to thank those reviewers with all my heart! Thank you **Sorrowfulchild, Futakomori, Oluhasuu, EndlessChains, Aztia, Kuruizaki-hime, hiwatari1708, rmsfrenchhorn,** and** crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1**! Thank you nine so much! The reviews meant so much! Can't wait to hear what you all say about this chapter! And the next should be up soon! Lots of love!


	30. Fire and Ice

**Manga**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Creator**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_"__**OUR TREASURE**__"_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fire and Ice_

* * *

~ * '_**Burn these group's fight- On your eyes, and on the court!**_' * ~

* * *

Silence had echoed around the court between Seirin and Shuutoku, while the audience continued to whisper and talk about their excitement of watching such a match. On the court, Kagami and Midorima held a deep glare, both eyes narrowed with determination of winning the game. Takara herself had to continue looking between the two, unsure if she should say anything to either... The blue haired female not noticing Takao until he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, but looks like this time, he... has no room to care about you." He said, her eyes widening slightly. "This time around, he has completely accepted Kagami as a rival." He told her, his eyes darkening as he stood his full height in front of his, his hand falling from her shoulder. "And that's the same for me and my teammates too." At this, Takara felt her eyes move over to the Shuutoku players and noted their eyes burning, her own team also feeling the tension hanging in the air as they stood their ground proudly. "...That makes me happy..." She said softly, a small smile on her lips. "But then even more so, we can't lose...!"

On the Seirin benches, Riko was watching both teams quietly, tapping her fingers along her chin. "As expected, they don't have a single bit of carelessness." She started, Koganei and Mitobe glancing over at their coach. "Assuming Shuutoku's strategy is the same as last time, in order for us to win, taking care of Midorima is necessary. His super long 3-poter, most likely has a limit to how many times it can be used...!" She said, her team now having all eyes on her. "Eh?" They muttered and she continued, her eyes narrowing in thought as she stared at the green haired player on the court. "It's an incredible distance. He would need to put all his force into the ball just to get it to the hoop. To prove that, when I looked back at the last match, each successive shot took slightly longer for him to get ready. Even if we can't stop him completely, if we manage to push him to that extent, his accuracy should drop down drastically...!"

"If that's the case..." Koganei started, a small smirk on his lips. "We've got the guy who's fully capable of tormenting Midorima! And this time, he's fully charged!" He finished and the team grinned, hearing the announcer speak through the speakers. "**And now, we'll begin the Winter Cup Preliminaries, 2nd match of the Final League. This match between Seirin High school and Shuutoku High School!**" He said and the audience all began to cheer, both Seirin and Shuutoku both standing on opposing sides of the center line. For Seirin: Kagami, Takara, Izuki, Teppei and Hyuuga. And for Shuutoku: Midorima, Takao, Ostubo, Miyaji and Kimura. "**BOW! LET'S HAVE A CLEAN MATCH!**" The refree shouted before he prepared to toss the ball, one side of the audience immediately cheering for the captain of Shuutoku. "Fly- Fly! O-O-Tsubo, Fly!" They shouted and hearing this Teppei smirked, looking over at the third year player.

"Yo. This is our first high school match." He said and Otsubo nodded, his eyes narrowed with determination. "Yeah, I won't hold back!" He said to Teppei and Takara glanced between both teams before finding Kagami at her side. "Kagami." She called, the tall red head looking down at her. "Looks like Shin is hoping for a one-on-one battle with you. In the first place, you're the only one who can match him. So I apologize, but is it okay if I entrust Shin to you alone?" She said and Kagami smirked, a low chuckle leaving his lips. "Ha! Of course!" He said, his eyes narrowing when his eyes caught Midorima's green ones. "I was planning to do just that all along!"

"...Kagami!" He challenged and finally the ball was tossed up, Otsubo and Teppei jumping for their teams. "IT HAS BEGUN!" The crowd shouted and to everyone's surprise, both of them hit the ball at the same time and it hit away. "A TIE?! THE BALL..." Someone started as they watched it fall, Izuki getting to it first. "GOES TO SEIRIN!" The second year was ready to speed down the court for his team, but was shocked when Takao appeared behind him and suddenly hit the ball out of his hands. "What?!" Izuki shouted as the ball now landed in Kimura's hands. "Got it. Nice, Takao!" Kimura said as he dribbled down the court, both teams following his steps. "Seirin was taken by surprise... It's front is completely open!" The announcer said into the mic as the black haired thired year prepared for a one handed pass. "First blood, here it comes!"

He shouted, but didn't expect Takara to appear out of nowhere and the slap the ball out of his hands, her blue eyes locking with his own in a narrowed expression. "What?!" He growled and Takara gave a small smirk. '_Shit! Even if I'm cautious, one moment's carelessness results in this. She really can't be stopped without Takao._' Kimura thought with a snarl, realizing he had to be careful around her. "Yes, good work!" Riko shouted with a grin at the blue haired female, Koganei cheering at her side. It was then though that Takara's eyes widened when she realized that the ball had hit the court floor and was rolling to someone's feet... "No, but the one who picked up the ball is... Arrgggh, Midorima!" Huruhata, Kawahara and Fukada shouted form the benches, the green haired freshman preparing for a shot. Before Takara could try and stop him, Kagami leapt into the air and smacked the ball away from the Shuutoku freshman, greatly surprising him.

"Kagami!" Midormia scowled, Takao and Otsubo also shocked that he had blocked the shot. "What?!" Takao shouted as Seirin cheered their teammate on. "Alright! Nice block!" Izuki shouted, all hearing a whistle being blown from the referee. "Out of bounds! Shuutoku's ball!" He told both teams, the audience going wild from the block. "Uwah! Amazing! Fireworks right from the get go!"

"I forgot to breathe!" A couple people shouted, Shuutoku's coach trying to process what he had just witnessed. '_No way... No, although it's only a little, it was definitely higher than last time...!_' He thought, noticing that Kagami's jumps had improved since their last match and had gotten much higher... "Don't think that you can freely shoot such slow shots while I'm here!" Kagami said as he turned to face Midorima, the green haired player staring back at him for a moment before turning away, much to Kagami's annoyance and confusion at his attitude. The ball had now been passed in and was in the hands of Takao, the black haired player thinking back on a conversation he had earlier with Midorima...

* * *

' _"Now that Kagami has fully awakened... My shot and his jump is the worst mismatch." The green haired player said, Takao looking over at him with an arched brow. "At this state he'll relentlessly block my shots now matter how many times I shoot." He finished, staring down at his bandaged fingers with a deep glare. "Hey, hey! What's wit that all of a sudden? It makes me sick to see a weak hearted Shin-chan." Takao said, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't jump to conclusions, you fool. If that's the case, then there's only one answer."_ '

* * *

Takao decided to pass the ball back over to Midorima and the sharp shooter was more than ready to take another shot, the red head growling at his attempt. "I told you already, it's USELESS!" He shouted as he blocked the second shot, the audience once again chatting about the block. "Ooh, for real? He keeps blocking Midorima!" Someone shouted and Riko's eyes widened, noticing something different about the Shuutoku freshman. '_...What's he planning?_' She thought, Kagami landing back on the court and also curious about his intentions. '_I thought he'd come back with some kind of change like learning new skill... But it's completely the same style as last time...?!_'

"...Just so you know, I don't have any new skills. All I've been doing till today are basic trainings to increase my stamina. It may be ture that you are my worst match. But don't look down on me." Midorima started, standing up to his full eye and adjusting his glasses, a dark aura beginning to cover him. "My shot isn't cheap enough for me ot come up with some pretentious skill just because of that!" He snapped, Kagami's brow arching with surprise. "As you probably noticed, I cannot keep on shooting my shot limitlessly. However, that's the same for your jump." He said, Takara's eyes widening with realization. "Then there's only one thing to do. **I just have to keep on shooting until you can't fly. Even if that's thousands or millions of times...!**"

Midorima growled and Kagami was at first taken back by his vow, but then smirked as he thought of the new challenge. "...Interesting!" He started, thinking about how the game will be changed. '_...It's a test for endurance!_' Standing a few feet away from both Midorima and Kagami, Takara continued to stand silently, not noticing that Teppei had closed in on her. "...It's strange." She softly started, the tall second year looking down at her. "What's wrong, Takara?" He asked her, waiting patiently for a moment before she spoke a second time. "I can't say it for sure... But this is not like Shin." Takara told him bluntly, leaving him slightly confused as she moved back to her position, scratching the back of his head in thought.

* * *

The first quarter had flown by quickly and it was now the second, Midorima now taking another shot which of course was blocked by the red head. "Woo, again! No. 10's block!" The crowd shouted out, Midorima scowling as he accepted another lost shot. "It's just been a replay of the same scene ever since the 1st quarter. Unbelievable!" A man in the higher stands shouted, the scoreboard showing Seirin leading 23 to 16 points.

"Seirin's amazing!"

"Ever since the beginning of the match... They've been securing the lead against Shuutoku!" Another audience member shouted out, Izuki now holding onto the ball while organizing out a plan of attack as Takara ran down the court. Riko herself was sitting silently on the bench and Hyuuga clicked his tongue, unsure of how to feel. '_Although I'd like to be celebrating... We wouldn't be troubled if it could end like this...!_' The Seirin captain thought, Teppei looking strangely at the opposing team. '_What are they thinking...? What is this unsettling feeling...?_' He thought, looking over at Kagami who seemed to now be taking very heavy breaths. "What, you're worn out already?" Midorima started. "If so, then I'm disappointed."

"No way in hell! You're the one who should be trying harder!" The red head snapped, Izuki looking between all his teammate. '_This is a pretty bad situation. Kagami's clearly the one who's exhausted... If it was last time, Takara would've been going to help, but this time... No, it's this time too. He's a real pain. Shuutoku's 1st year point guard. Takao...!_' Down the court, Izuki glanced over to the blue haired female and noticed that she was being blocked by Takao, a small smirk on his lips. "I won't let you go to help. Your ability no longer works." He told her, Takara answering him with silence. '_Last time, we dodged hawk eye using the compound effects of misdirection and some of her gymnastic moves, but... Takara's misdirection and gymnast ability only works for a limited time in the first place so it's barely of any use anymore. It was our mistake. In a re-match against the same opponent, Takara's ability drops drastically!_'

Izuki had quickly passed the ball to his captain and when Izuki started to run down the court, Miyaji was quick to interfere and steal it. "Ah, steal!" The crowd shouted and Takara's eyes widened when she saw who the blonde passed too. "The one who got it is Midorima!" The green haired freshman prepared for his shot and Kagami growled, quickly running over to block him. "I won't let you!" He shouted with the jump, but everyone gasped when Midorima ducked instead of shooting right away. "A fake?!" Hyuuga shouted in surprise as the Shuutoku freshman took down the court, Kagami immediately racing after once landed. "I'm not done yet!" He shouted and the other team was surprised at his quick speed. '_Another one the moment he landed... Two consecutive jumpers?!_' Takao thought, watching as the ball soured in the air.

"That was one step faster!"

"Did he finally escape him?!"

People shouted from the stands, both teams watching as the ball got closer and closer to the hoop, Hyuuga's eyes widening when he realized something was off. '_No!_' He thought when the ball hit the rim and fell to the court floor. "What?!" Otsubo shouted, never believing that Midorima would miss when he had control. "He missed?!" People shouted and even the green haired player was shocked at his miss. '_No...! No way, with that timing- No... He touched it..._!' He realized. Kagami's fingers must have touched the side of the orange ball. '_What leg power..._' Takao tsked, his eyes quickly moving to the basket. "Anyway the ball's still alive! Run!"

The black haired freshman shouted, but his eyes widened when he spotted Takara at the end of the court, the ball in her hand as she jumped to catch it from bouncing around wildly. "Wha-?!" Takao started, not believing their eyes. "WHAAT?!" He finished out loud, his mind racing. '_Seriously? She already started running right after the fake... Believing that Kagami would tip it!_' Without another second, Takara narrowed her eyes and punched the ball down the court, watching as it soared through half of the players and caught by Izuki. "Got it!" He shouted and performed a lay up behind Otsubo, scoring for Seirin. "He got it!" The benched Seirin players shouted out happily, cheering with Koganei.

"Oh, Seirin made it!"

"But more importantly, did you see that pass?!"

"That was lightning fast!"

The audience continued to talk and Riko couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, watching as Kagami took heavy breaths and wiped sweat from his face. '_Argh, however... He started throwing in a fake! This is bad. It's getting worse and worse for Kagami!_' She thought, standing up from the bench and looking at her second tallest player. "Teppei!" The brunette called and the second year looked back at his captain, completely understanding what she wanted from him.

The game continued on and all of Seirin could tell that Kagami was becoming tired from all of his jumping to block Midorima's shots. Once again, Shuutoku passed the ball to their tall freshman and Kagami's mind was racing. '_Which one...?! A fake or a shot..._' He thought, feeling his legs shake. '_Shit! There's no time to think... Either way, I don't have a brain like Aomine's. If I wait for the take off, it'll be too late. Jump!_' The red head made the final decision to jump and when he did, Midorima sped past him. "I knew it! A fake!" The crowd shouted and Kagami growled. 'Then I just have to jump again!' He thought when he landed, he knew that he couldn't move as quickly as he wanted. '_Super jumping takes a heavy toll in the first place. The consecutive use was too much! ...This is bad!_'

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Teppei suddenly shouted, jumping right in front of Midorima to block his shot, surprising both teams. "What-?!" Shuutoku's bench players cried out while Seirin's could almost cry happily. "Kiyoishi! Alright, we stopped him!" They cheered and Midorima's eyes widened when he spotted the tall second year, but Takao couldn't help but grin. "We've been waiting... For this to happen!" He shouted, catching the pass from Midorima and then sending it down the court into Miyaji's hands. "What?!" Seirin shouted in shock at Shuutoku's hidden plan. "It's 2-on-3! They're completely outnumbered!" The stadium shouted, Otsubo scoring for his team. "They can't be stopped...!"

'_No way... That Midorima...!_' Kagami thought, Teppei chuckling with an annoyed smirk. "It's not even funny." He said. '_Even though it seemed like it was for himself, he was actually shooting for the team... This was the reason why Takara felt so uneasy!_' He thought, looking over at the blue haired female, whose wide eyes was locked on her old teammate. "Until now, Midorima never relied on others. That made him somewhat vulnerable... And we were able to counter him with a team play. But now, it's the opposite." Teppei continued, looking at his own team. "Now that Midorima's no longer fighting alone Shuutoku has become a true team. This is much worse than just tough!"

'_No way... They were already quite formidable... This means their weakness is gone, right...?! It's really bad! What're we supposed to do with this...?!_' Huruhata thought with worry, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Don't be flustered!" Riko snapped at her team, the group on the bench jumping and looking over at her. "Shout out and cheer properly! We're in a pinch, but it's just a pinch, it's not like the match is over." she said, Koganei agreeing with his captain. "Last year, he was the one who constantly saved Seirin's crisis. Kiyoshi's the type who's the most reliable at times like this!"

She told her team, causing the group to quiet down and nod, looking back at their tired players on the court. "No worries, it's just a pinch. It's not like the match is over." Teppei said, looking down at his team with his hand on his hips, all their eyes turning to him. "Let's go have fu~n." He said with his normal cheeky grin, the boys all sighing while Takara arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Ah- right! I know that!" Hyuuga said, rubbing the back of his head with annoyance but also a hidden grin.

"But what're we gonna do?" Kagami wondered.

"I can't think of a way to stop the current Shuutoku..." Izuki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why we're all going to start thinking now, right?" Teppei said, Hyuuga quickly hitting him. "You've got nothing! Nothing at all!" He snapped, knowing that he shouldn't have trusted his friend so quickly. "Well, I guess-" Teppei started, a large grin appearing on his lips as he moved over to Takara, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We'll start by getting rid of Takara!" He said, her eyes widening. "Eh?!" She basically shouted, the whole team looking at the tall second year with wide eyes.

"She's just a drag if she can't use misdirection at all. Although you do seem to be trying pretty hard, and you can do your cool gymnast things. But if I were to choose between whether you were an asset or a liability, I'd pick the latter. Anyway, right now, there's no use in you being here!" Teppei told her, patting her shoulders while an invisible dagger hit Takara at the end of every one of his sentences. Moving away from the blue haired female, Takara slumped her shoulders and started to walk off the court, Izuki trying to comfort her while Kagami watched her in silence. "So that's why..."

"Member change for Seirin." The referee called out, Teppei stopping his sentence to look over at the Seirin side of the court. "Oh..." He started, Mitobe taking off his over shirt and listening to Riko's instruction. "Looks like the coach's thinking the same thing." Hyuuga said, Mitobe rubbing Takara's head before moving onto the court with his teammates. "You're not done yet." Koganei told Takara as she sat down on the bench, starting to chug her water bottle. "So don't let go of your concentration." He said, handing her a cool tower. "Thank you so much." She mumbled as Huruhata moved to stand in front of her. "Don't be anxious. Just leave it to the team for now."

"I'm fine." She started, placing the towel over her head. "Rather, this'll make it better for me to use the new drive. And..." Takara trailed off, a small smile appearing on her lips as her blue eyes moved to the court. "I'm not worried, since I believe in them." She finished, Riko letting a smile appear on her own lips while the boys grinned, all cheering and agreeing with her words. All turning to watch the game continue with Seirin passing in the ball from the sidelines...

* * *

Up in the halls, a freshman female with long pink hair was running down the halls, a taller male with the same color hair trying to keep up with her. Pushing open the doors at the top of the stands, she took deep breaths and leaned on her heels while the male finally caught up. "...! Argh, I knew it!" Momoi whined as Naoki rolled his eyes at his sister. "They started already!"

"I could have told you that." He said, laughing when she hit his shoulder. "Geez! Stupid Aomine-kun! He won't even come with us..." Momoi said as she crossed her arms, the twin's hearing a familiar voice to their right. "Ah? It's Momocchi and Naocchi!" The voice said, both their blue eyes turning and spotting their tall blonde friend. "You two came to watch Takacchi and Midorimacchi's match?"

"Kise!"

"Ki-chan!" The two shouted in unison, Kise's face falling at the nickname Momoi had called him. "Can you please stop with that nickname...?" He asked and the pink haired female blinked. "But Ki-chan is Ki-chan, right?" She said and he sighed, letting her keep it knowing she won't listen anyway. "You're alone?" Naoki wondered and the blonde groaned with annoyance. "Yup. Even though I asked all my senpais, they all rejected me... It's so disheartening!" He told the two with a pout, both siblings looking to one another with slight smirks.

"Well," The blonde then continued, a smirk on his own lips as he looked at the twins. "Normally it'd be weird to watch with someone I've lost to. But our Winter Cup participations are already decided, so let's call a truce for now." He said and Momoi smiled, letting out a soft breath. "...Yeah, you're right..." She said, Naoki nodding next to his sister, his eyes widening before looking over the rail. "That's right! How's the match...?" He wondered and Kise hummed, looking down at the court. "Well, it's becoming pretty interesting." He said, the twins letting their eyes trail for the players and watching as Miyaji scored for Shuutoku. "They made it!"

"Seirin's a goner. Even if they stop Midorima, they can't do anything about the inside!" A few audience members shouted, Hyuuga narrowing his eyes. "If we can't stop them, then we just have to take more than them. Let's run!" He shouted as Seirin sped down the court, Izuki dribbling the ball and quickly passing it to Hyuuga who passed it to Teppei, the three in a triangular formation. "What?!" Otsubo shouted, Takao's eyes trying to follow the ball. '_What a fast pass around! Their attack is in a much higher tempo than before!_' He thought, Teppei moving to the basket and Miyaji jumping to block him. "No way! Go die!" He snapped and the tall second year passed the ball under his chest and right into Mitobe's hands. "What?!" The blonde shouted, Mitobe scoring for Seirin. "Ooh! They made it!"

On the sidelines, the Shuutoku coach's eyes widened when he realized what he had just seen, Momoi also watching with surprise. '_This is... Although the shape is completely different... The same as... us?!_' She thought as the Seirin team moved down the court, Hyuuga catching a pass from Teppei and scoring a three pointer.

"Seirin's attack is intense!"

"Even though they can't stop Shuutoku, they take it back in an instant!"

As the audience continued to chat, Takao allowed a low chuckle to leave his lips as he stared at his opponents. "This fire power... So this is the new Seirin!" He said aloud and Otsubo shook his head, looking to his first year player. "No... That's not quite right." He said and Takao seemed confused by it. "To exact, they're BACK. Seirin's style is offensive team basketball. But Kiyoshi's team last year was much faster." Otsubo started, the black haired freshman turning to fully face his captain.

"Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's in-and-out double highlights along with five-man footwork and passing. By competing for points using those, despite having an overwhelmingly shallow history, the Seirin team managed to specialize in offense by forcing their opponents into rapid shoot-outs, they succeeded in rising up to last year's Tokyo region best 4. That's their strength: Run&Gun Speed Basketball. That is their true fighting style." He finished, Takao narrowing his eyes and looking over at the other team, focusing on the four second year players: Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe and Kiyoshi. The four not looking like they were going down without a fight.

"They are two things that change when Kiyoshi's in the team." Riko started softly, Takara blinking and pulling her gaze from the court and to her coach. "First, the inside is strengthened." She began and the blue haired girl nodded, agreeing completely. "And the other is, by cycling the ball along with the point guard Izuki, they increase the speed of their passing. Fast paced point wars are our specialty!" The brunette said and Takara smiled softly at her coach, knowing that Riko believed in her team more than anything.

The ball when then put back into the play and after the last two goals, Seirin was off by a few beats and Otsubo was easily able to steal a pass to Teppei and pass it to Midorima, the first year shooting and scoring the three pointer with ease.

"_**Why are you dozing of?**_" He demanded of Seirin, his eyes blazing as he spoke. "_**You can't lose focus even for a moment if you want to stop me!**_" The green haired freshman shouted and Kagami scowled, angry at himself for letting Midorima by without much of a fight. The red head immediately also caught that the words Midorima spoke were directed at him and him alone. '_Shin..._' Takara thought with wide eyes as she watched the stare down between him and Kagami. Midorima growled under his breath and moved away from the Seirin team and back to his team's side, Shuutoku not even sparing glances at their opposing players as the stadium blew up with shouting and cheers.

"Alright! Nice shot, Midorima!" Kimari said with a grin as he hit the freshman on the back, Miyaji rolling his eyes at the green haired player's annoyance. "Don't bother, Kagami! We'll take it back!" Hyuuga said as he punched the red head's shoulder, Teppei rubbing the top of his head with a cheeky smirk. "Let's go!" The two captain's shouted at the center line, but everyone was surprised to hear the buzzer go off and signal the end of the quarter. "End of the 2nd quarter. We'll go for a 10 minute break." The announcer said and it was obvious that both teams were in need of that time to breath.

"Wow, the crowd's all heated up." Momoi commented from the top of the stands, Kise keeping his eyes on the court. "Ki-chan, what do you think with happen in the second half?" She asked the blonde, Kise humming under his breath before answering. "Eh? Um... No Clue!" He said with a grin and Momoi groaned, not pleased. "Honestly, you're no use..." She grumbled and the blonde chuckled, continuing to speak. "...Well, at least the second half will definitely be a point war. But Seirin's the one at the disadvantage." He said, Momoi's eyes turning to him immediately at those words. "For now, Seirin has no method of stopping Shuutoku. However, it's not like Shuutoku can't stop Seirin at all. The one who'll crumble first will be Seirin. Well... That's only if Takacchi isn't there."

He said truthfully, the pink haired female's eyes growing at the sound of Takara. "There's no way she'll remain silent." Kise said, his eyes moving down to where Takara sat, her blue eyes glued on to the scoreboard and a blank expression on her features. Seirin 45, Shuutoku 43. "The Phantom 6th player of the 'Generation of Miracles' isn't just for show." He told her, Momoi nodding and looking back at the court and both teams as they discussed the next two quarters with their coaches. '_Takara..._' She thought, noticing that the blue haired girl seemed to be getting antsy while sitting on the benches...

* * *

The ten minute break had passed quickly and Riko dismissed her team, the Shuutoku coach doing the same and watched as both teams returned to the court. "Now the 3rd quarter will begin!" The announcer said into the mic, the audience cheering for the two cheers. "It has begun!" Someone shouted happily from the stands, Riko looking nervously at the court. '_Even with Teppei on our side, it's going to be tough from here on out... Not only we can't stop Shuutoku, but the other side most likely studied all our moves even up to the last year..._' She thought, looking down at Takara who keep her eyes glued on her teammates. '_Our only hope now is Takara's new drive... If they keep up and the gap widens before Takara goes out, then we're finished for sure...!_'

After the ball was tossed, Shuutoku was quick to get the ball and Midorima passed the ball in between both Teppei and Kagami and into Takao's hands. Takara's eyes widened at the pass seeing as the time was spot on since both her teammates missed it... Midorima calculated perfectly. '_It's embarrassing, but nice pass!_' Teppei couldn't help but think amist his shock, Takao now smirking as he dribbled down the court. "Alright, here I go!" The black haired teen shouted as his team moved in on the Seirin, the crowd gasping. "No! They're trapped!" Huruhata shouted as he jumped up from the bench. "Shuutoku's sure-win pattern!" Riko finished for him with a low growl of disappointment. "It's 4-vs-3!"

'_Shoot, even though we know it, we always end up trapped by this pattern!_' Izuki thought with annoyance, his eyes widening with confusion when he noticed the small smirk on Takao's lips. "Just kiddin'. Oops!" He said as he stopped right in front of Izuki, tossing the ball backwards right between his legs. "Don't miss!" He shouted happily, watching the look of pure shock on Izuki's face as Midorima grabbed the ball and jumped up to shoot. "Improbable." Takao said with a cat like grin, Midorima's eye twitching at the word. "Shut up, you fool." He said as he shot the ball, all of Seirin watching as it soared through the air and into the basket, Riko having to look away at the score.

Shuutoku now leading 46 to 45. "Argh..." The benched Seirin plays groaned, Koga looking up and noticing something about Midorima as the green haired teen who had just walked by. "...Hmm?" He mumbled, Tsuchida hearing his friend's mumble. "What's wrong, Koga?" He asked, the cat like teen not keeping his eyes off the freshman. "No... Didn't he just... Although it was just for an instant... He was laughing...ing...?" He said, Tsuchida looking at him with surprise, before turning back to the court. "Don't falter!" Hyuuga shouted to his team. "We're taking it back!" He announced and quickly the Seirin players passed up the court, from Hyuuga to Izuki to Teppei.

"Oh, an immediate counter attack! Seirin's Run&Gun!" The audience cried, both Momoi and Kise watching in awe. "...So fast!" The pink haired female commented while Takara's eyes widened when she spotted Miyaji moving in on her team. "Geez, so noisy... Shut up!" The blonde third year shouted as he slapped the ball out of the air from in between Hyuuga and Izuki. "Midorima's not the only heavyweight in our team!" He snapped, angrily looking at the two second years. "Don't you dare look down!" Miyaji shouted as he stole the ball and quickly passed it to Kimura.

"Uwaa, Shuutoku counter-!" Someone shouted while Riko's hope dropped, the Shuutoku coach leaning his chin on his hand as he stared at the brunette female. 'Sorry, but you can't pass us with spirit alone. We're done studying all your favorite patterns. No matter how fast it is, if we know about it, we can stop it...!' He thought, his eyes moving back to Miyaji and Kimura who were closing in on the Seirin basket. "Don't let the first years take all the glory, Kimura."

"I got it!" The short black haired player shouted as he prepared a nice layup, scoring for his team. "He made it!" The benched Shuutoku players shouted happily, the blonde hitting his friend on the head. "Wrong! You shouldn't dunked! Why a layup?!" He demanded, Kimura glaring back at him. "No way! It's not like everyone can dunk in a match!" He shouted back, the two continuing to bicker as their team stole back the ball and got it to Midorima who of course took the shot and scored, Kagami not being able to jump and block him. "Humph... Looks like you're finally hit your limit."

Midorima noted, the red head glaring at him. "What did you say..." He started, Riko staring at the green haired player with bewilderment. '_What a guy...! It's useless even with Kagami and Teppei...?! As expected of the 'Generation of Miracles'...!_' She thought, her team getting irritated. "So strong...!" Hyuuga said as the five Seirin players continued to play, the clock ticking down. Soon there was a minute left and Shuutoku had taken the board with a score of 76 to 68 points. "Although Seirin is trying hard... The gap's slowly increasing..." Kise said, his hands resting in his pockets while he watched the Shuutoku players in a small huddle. "You know... He has changed. Midorin."

Momoi said suddenly, the blonde looking over at he and spotting the sad smile on her lips. "Really?" He wondered and she nodded. "Ah, Ki-chan changed too." She said to him and he groaned. "Huh?" He mumbled, his expression growing bored as he turned away from the pink haired female. "Well... If that's so... It's not that we've changed, it's probably because he made us change." Kise explained, Momoi unsure of how to answer to his response... "Damn... are they this different...? If Midorima changes..." Fukuda said, Takao hearing the three talk and continued his jog, blowing his bangs from his face. '_...He changed? So that's how it looks on the outside- Hmm... He didn't really change much, though... It's not like we got particularly close- We acknowledge him, but he's still a weirdo, and he isn't particularly liked... Actually, he's always floating alone. Once we go back, he'll probably just start speechlessly shooting all by himself. Just on and on without getting tired._' Takao thought, a small smile on his lips as he caught up with his team. 'But if we keep watching that, although he's a weirdo, although he's an irritating bastard, we can't bring ourselves to hate him. But... I guess there're some things that have changed...'

"I wonder by... If you keep fighting that person... You start to think that relying on others is not a sign of weakness but rather... Something you can't do without strength." Kise told Momoi, a smile on his face as he looked down at his old middle school teammate. 'Although it was quite rare, he started smiling even when we're playing basketball together, it's probably thanks to her...' Takao thought with a smile on his own, said blue haired female hiding her eyes with her bangs. "...Coach." Takara started, Riko blinking and looking over at her friend. "I think... I'll be able to to it now."

"...Eh?" Riko started, Koganei quickly turning to look at Takara next to him. "The new drive." She said, an slowly the brunette nodded, standing up to tell the referee she wanted a player change. Takara then stood up and pulled off her over shirt, grabbing her wrist bands from the bench and moving to the court line. As she did this, Midorima was quick to spot her and tossed the ball Seirin's direction, the ball landing at Koganei's feet. "You finally came out." The green haired teen said, both teams turning and the Seirin players surprised that she was preparing to sub in. "Please...! Change the tides...!" Koganei begged with determination from the sidelines, Takao smirking when his dark eyes met her blue ones. "Well, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you though. That and the match is a different story. I've been waiting for you, Takara."

Takao said, Takara's eyes narrowed and watching him calmly as she adjusted her wristband. "Seirin High School's member change." The referee called, Takara's team moving over to her. "Takara! Can you do it?!" Hyuuga asked immediately, the blue haired female blinking at his blunt question. "Yes."

"That's no question, right?!" Kagami said as he moved behind Takara, pushing her off balance with a shove. "...More than that." He began, a smiling down at his small friend. "You better pluck their souls out, okay?" He told her, a small smile appearing on her own lips. "...Yes. Of course." She answered, the Shuutoku team watching Seirin carefully. "Takara at this point? Her mis-whatever's already ineffective, right?" Miyaji wondered, Kimura continuing. "She can't be driven by desperation."

"It's the opposite." Midorima added, adjusting his classes behind the two third years. "There's no way she'll come into this situation with her hands empty. She she came out, there must be something...!" He said, his team nodding and moving into position, Seirin ready to throw in. Once they were ready, Hyuuga quickly tossed the ball over at Hyuuga while Takao kept his eye on Takara. "Shuutoku's watching Takara pretty closely...!" Koganei muttered, Mitobe now sitting once again at his side. "...But, this Takara is unstoppable!" Riko started, grinning at the court. "Her skill is specifically meant to counter the 'Generation of Miracles'. Come on... It's time for the debut!"

On the court, Otsubo had noticed that the speed of Seirin had changed, even the audience had caught on too. "Seirin's slowing their pace?" Someone wondered, a second voice speaking up after. "Are they giving up on Run&Gun?" Otsubo had heard the audience's questions, but he knew those weren't the case. '_...No, if they jump in carelessly and lose right after the addition of their trump card, the flow will be completely broken. They're measuring... The best timing to make use of their trump card!_' He thought, watching Izuki pass the ball back to Hyuuga who was on his left side. Hyuuga held the ball for only moments before it was passed to Teppei, Takara's eyes locking with Takao before they narrowed and his widened. '_-It's coming!_' He thought, making sure not to lose Takara on the court, but he wasn't expecting Kagami to screen him and the blue haired female to run toward Midorima. "Screen!"

"Switch?!" Takao shouted, watching with bewilderment as Takara lifted her arms, catching the ball from Teppei right in front of a shocked Midorima. '_You're planning to do it with Midorima?!_' He thought, both Kise and Midorima not able to comprehend what they thought Takara was trying to do... '_Catch?! No way... Takara shouldn't be able to use her misdirection while she's holding the ball..._' He thought with wide eyes, Miyaji gritting her teeth at the idea. '_This is dangerous!_' "Be careful, Midorima!" The blonde shouted, a small smirk on Kagami's lips. "I'm sorry, but it's not on that level. It's not something that's 'fast' or 'skilled'. That drive that only Takara can do will just-" He led off, the smirk growing when the watched the horror flash across Midorima's eyes when Takara was no longer in front of him... "Completely vanish!"

* * *

~ * ~ **VANISHING DRIVE!** ~ * ~

* * *

Kimura had been down the court past Midorima and he couldn't help but scream out in shock when she was suddenly behind him with icy blue eyes piercing through him. "WHAT?!" Takao shouted from his spot next to Kagami, unable to understand she could get through his Hawk Eye. "WHAAAAT-?!" The benched Shuutoku players cried out, jumping up from their bench in surprise, the coach not able to believe his eyes at her new drive. "Damn!" Kimura growled, rushing right at the blue haired female who easily tossed the ball into a stunned Kiyoshi's hand. "Nice pass!" And quick as a mouse, the second year dunked the ball in front of Otsubo and scored for Seirin.

"WHAAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE DUNK!"

"FOOL, YOU'RE WRONG! BEFORE THAT...!"

"THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES' MIDORIMA SHINTARO WAS..." The voice led off, suddenly all eyes on Takara who had begun jogging back to her side of the court, her benched teammates and Riko grinning from ear to ear and cheering loudly for their tiny player. "**...BYPASSED?!**" The stadium shouted and once the ball hit the court floor, Kimura growled and grabbed it while speeding at the Seirin goal. "Damn you!" He shouted, jumping up to shoot the ball. "Don't be impatient, Kimura!" Otsubo shouted, watching as the ball hit the rim and bounced off into Izuki's hand. "Ah!" The third year groaned, Izuki pulling down the catch. '_To be honest, I had given up on the rebound, but... that was lucky!_' Izuki thought before tossing the ball across court and into Takara's hand who was running past Kimura. "Takara!"

"I won't let you!" Takao shouted, running in front of the short freshman, their eyes locking darkly. 'I don't know what you just did, but... this time for sure...' He thought, but he was quick to swallow his thought when Takara was in front of him was moment and the next behind him still dribbling. '_Unbelievable... No way... She really vanished in front of my eyes..!_' Takara then passed the ball under the legs of Miyaji who couldn't believe the strange pass and turned to see it was Hyuuga who caught it. The Seirin captain then took the shot and scored a three pointer for his team. "WOO! A THREE-POINTER!" Huruhata shouted as he jumped up with Kawahara and Fukuda, both cheering loudly for their friends. "CONSECUTIVE SCORING!" Six seconds were now left on the clock and Seirin had brought their score to 73, Shuutoku at 76.

"The 3rd quarter's almost over! They made 5 points in an instant!" The crowd cried as the clock had six seconds left and Kimura now held the ball, but no one expected Takara to appear out of nowhere and literally take the ball from his hand. "Ah!" Kimura shouted, both he and Miyaji now corning the blue haired female. "Kuroko, here!" Hyuuga demanded and the blue haired female was quick to get it in the hands of her captain who once again scored another three pointer. "TIED! SEIRIN CAUGHT UP!" The crowd shouted as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the 3rd quarter and the score now tied at 76 to 76. After letting Teppei put her down after a spin hug, Takara turned over to her old teammate with a small smile on her lips. "...We're back to square one." She said and Midorima chuckled, a smile on his own on his lips as he adjusted his glasses. "Amusing! Takara!"

With another smile, Takara let her team take her away from the 'Generation of Miracle' player and she noticed that Kagami was already sitting on the bench and breathing heavily. '_He's pretty exhausted..._' Teppei thought as he watched the freshman. '_He's been marking Midorima the whole time, so it can't be helped..._' Izuki seemed to also notice and turned to the red head. "Are you okay, Kagami?" He asked, Kagami turning to look at him. "I'm totally fine. Besides, there's no way I'll give up before he does!" The tiger like teen promised, his team smiling over at him. "Alright, here we go!" Hyuuga started, a grin on his lips. "These are the last ten minutes. We won't stop until the end!"

"SEIRIN-FIGHT! YEAH!" The team cheered, Shuutoku's players watching the happy Seirin group from the other side of the court. "I knew something was up... But for No. 11 to pull off such a drive..." Kimura started, Otsubo humming before answering. "It's unbelievable, but we have to accept it. She's currently our greatest threat." He told his team, Miyaji swinging his water bottle back and forth. "But it's not like the tables have completely turned," He started, looking at his captain. "No. 10's already at his limit. Midorima's free to shoot without any problems." He offered and Midorima shook his head, disagreeing with the blonde. "No... That won't happen. He's not that weak."

The green haired teen said as he watched Kagami finishing up a few stretches, the red head standing up to his full height and running his hands through his hair, both Aces glaring at one another darkly. "Oh nice, as expected of him." Takao said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head and catching Takara's attention. "Geez, looks like I can't fall behind." He said, his goofy attitude vanishing at he stared down at the blue haired female. '_Honestly, I don't get the trick yet... But still_.' "I'll stop you even if I have to drag you down." Takao promised, Takara nodding. "I'll be in trouble if you can beat it so easily." She said bluntly, a small smirk appearing on Takao's lips as the two moved away from one another to their teams.

"The last quarter will now begin." The announcer said into the speakers, the audience all whispering loudly in excitement for it to start. But right when the buzzer went off, Seirin sped down the court and the crowd gasped. "They're coming with it right fro the start! Seirin's Run&Gun!" People shouted, Miyaji calculating the drive in his head. '_It is indeed fast- But we already know all about it! This pattern will go from outside to inside with their No. 5 No. 4 and No. 7!_' He thought, rushing at Hyuuga to take the ball. "It's ours!" He shouted, but was expecting Hyuuga to pass the ball to his left. "Shoot!" Takao shouted, noticing that Takara was waiting for the pass.

"Ah!" Miyaji cried, Takara punching the ball down the court, her blue eyes locking with Miyaji's shocked ones. Kagami hurried to catch the ball from his friend and Otsubo was quick to be at his side. "Kagami?!" His team shouted, Kawahara and Fukuda cheering for the red head. "GOOO-!" They shouted, Kimura and Otsubo both jumping at the same time as Kagami to block him. "Kagami! Don't overdo it!" Hyuuga shouted at his player, but the red head ignored him and let out a roar as he slammed the ball into the basket between the two third years. "What?!" The two Shuutoku players shouted asa Seirin cheered from their bench. "It's good that you made it, but I told you not to overdo it!" Hyuuga shouted as he hit the red head on the head. "Ouch!"

"HE SLAMMED IT OVER TWO PEOPLE!"

"AND NOT ONLY THAT, DIDN'T THE BALL SUDDENLY CURVE RIGHT BEFORE?!" A few people shouted, all not forgetting about Takara's across the court pass. "SEIRIN'S MAGICAL PASS IS ALIVE! THEY WON'T BE STOPPED EASILY!" The crowd continued to talk about Kagami and Takara while Takao groaned under his breath with annoyance. '_I was foolish...! To begin with, this is Takara's true strength!_' He thought, Otsubo rubbing sweat off of his brow while staring at the two freshmen. '_With the advent of Kuroko, their high-speed pass work has evolved... Their pass pattern will change without warning. An ever-changing Run&Gun style So this is Seirin basketball's complete form!_'

"Don't be so full of yourselves!" Midorima shouted when the ball was passed to him by Miyaji, shooting a three pointer that both Teppei and Kagami missed. 'Shoot. I was a moment too slow at marking him!' Kagami thought angrily. 'Rather than that, this guy... How many has it been?!' Teppei thought as Riko watched the ball soar through the air. 'It should be past time for him to be out of strength already... No matter how much he raised his stamina, how can he still keep going like this...?!' She thought as the ball soared through the basket, Takara biting on her bottom lip at the score.

"IT WENT IN! MIDORIMA REALLY IS INCREDIBLE!" The crowd shouted, Takao moving over to his friend with a grin on his lips. "You're amazing, Shin-chan." He started with a chuckle. "Are you alright? Aren't you almost at your limit?" He questioned. "Fool. There's no way I wouldn't be aware of how many shots I'm capable of." Midorima started, a smirk on his lips. "My limit... I passed long ago." He said and Takao's eyes widened for a moment before he started to laugh. "Ha ha ha is that so. What a man!"

Kagami had definitely heard what Midorima said and he chuckled, a grin on his lips. '_So that's how it is...!_' He thought, Takara looking between her friends and watching the fire and ice that dripped off the both of them. "Hm. I knew it was something like that." Hyuuga said, the ball now in his hand. "But so what? we still won't lose you douche-bag!" The Seirin captain shouted, Takara's eyes widening at the word he had just called Midorima while scoring a three pointer. "**Seirin! Seirin!**" Audience members started to cheer. "Ha! That's our line!" Takao shouted as he caught the ball after the shot, moving down the court with it. "**Shuutoku! Shuutoku!**" Others started, the stadium completely split in half on the cheering for the two high schools.

"What an atmosphere..." Momoi started as she looked around the arena, listening to all the loud cheers. '_But the ones who are enjoying it the most, are still the players on the court- in this condition._' Kise thought, his hands resting in his pockets. '_Their concentration would've climbed to its peak and everyone gets high... And, um..._' His thought trailed off, the blonde groaning and slapping himself on his forehead. "Ah- I really wanna play basketball right now!" He cried, Momoi squeaking at his sudden shout, pressing her hand over her heart.

* * *

**However, even in the midst of such relentless battle, the clock will still continue to tick. Thus, they slowly approached their termination of the match. **

* * *

Thirty-six seconds were left on the clock and Seirin was leading the game by only one point, 103 to 102 points. Otsubo stole the ball from the Seirin captain and moved over to the basket, scoring for his team. "Ah- They made it! Shuutoku's back on top!" The crowd shouted, the Shuutoku coach jumping up with a nod. "Good work, Otsubo!" He shouted, the Seirin side also on their feet, Koganei practically balancing on Mitobe's back. "There's not much time! GO GO GO!" They all shouted, Izuki trying to pass Kimura and the third year was harsh as he slapped the ball out is hand. "Ah?!"

"STEAL!" Multiple people shouted and Izuki couldn't help the look of horror on his face. 'That was the worst! If it goes out like that, it'll become their ball!' His mind raced but all eyes widened when Takara speed down the court and jumped, flipping forward and catching the ball mid air, saving it.

"What?!" Kimura shouted as a large grin appeared on Izuki' face. "TAKARA!" Izuki shouted happily, the black haired freshman closing in on her. "I WON'T LET YOU THROUGH!" Takao growled once Takara's feet hit the floor, her eyes narrowing at him. "If that's the case, I'll force myself through." She promised, immediately vanishing from Takao's eye sight and speeding past him. "SHE DID IT! THE VANISHING DRIVE!" Her teammates cheered from the bench, now all on their feet in excitement. '_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_' Takao thought as he chased after her, Takara coming up to Otsubo and passed immediately to her left with five seconds left on the clock. '_What?! This pass course... it's target is...!_' He thought when said person caught the ball, a large grin on Teppei's lips. "Nice pass, Takara!"

"**KIYOSHI!**" The Shuutoku side shouted, Seirin cheering loudly for their second year. "**GO-OOOOO!**" They shouted as Teppei jumped to make the final shot, but right as he pushed off from the ground, something in his leg caused his jump to be off and Hyuuga and Takara were now oblivious to the pain that flashed across his eyes at the jump. Right as Teppei was about to dunk the ball, Midorima was immediately behind him and hit his body against Teppei's. "No way 'Iron Heart'!" He shouted and the second year tched, knowing that the shot would miss, but the referee's whistle was a surprise to all. "Defense! Pushing! Shuutoku's No. 6!" He called, all eyes now turning to the referee who continued to speak, both Teppei and Midorima's eyes wide. "Free throw, two shots!" He said, the crowd momentarily sitting in silence before hell broke loose.

"WHAAT, A FOUL?!"

"SO CLOSE-!"

"BUT THERE'S ONLY TWO SECONDS LEFT!"

"THE OUTCOME OF THIS MATCH DEPENDS ON THOSE TWO FREE THROWS!"

'_Geez... This isn't good. Why now, of all times...?_' Teppei thought sadly, feeling his knee beginning to twitch, Takara's eyes on her friend. "Don't worry, Midorima!" Kimura said, Miyaji nodding. "Rather, it was a nice move. If you weren't there, he would've made it for sure." He said and Midorima slowly nodded, not pleased with the outcome. 'Shit... I was planning to clock him without a foul, but... Guess he really is 'Iron Heart'.' He thought, turning back to his teammates. "Anyway, we managed to save a single strand of hope... Guess all that's left is to pray!" Kimura said.

"Dumbass, that's not it." Miyaji said with a roll of his eyes. "If he makes them, it's over without question. Even if he misses we definitely have to get the ball..." Takao said, rubbing sweat off of his face with the top of his jersey. "Even for him, there's no way he wouldn't feel pressured in this situation. Rather than praying, get ready to give out everything." Otsubo told his team, Hyuuga speaking to his own. "Secure the rebound!" He ordered. "Don't lose the screen out!" Shuutoku moved into their positions as the Seirin team were moving over to Teppei with smiles. "But it's just in case. We aren't telling you to miss. Duh." Izuki said, Kagami chuckling at his friend. "It'll be the quickest if you make both of 'em, so..."

"Let's go have fu-n, okay?" Takara said, mimicking what Teppei had said to her earlier in the game, a small smile playing on his lips now. With a deep breath, he turned to his friend with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk. "Then allow me to do just that!" He said and finally Seirin moved to their spots, the referee handing the ball to Teppei. "Two shots!" He called, the second year taking a few moments of concentration before he took the shot, scoring the first point. "IT WENT IN- WE'RE TIED! THAT'S A START!" The Seirin team cried from the benches, the score now 104 to 104 with two seconds left on the clock. "...Here come the shot of fate." Kise said, Momoi slowly nodding at his side as they watched Teppei prepare for his second shot.

As he prepared, he knew that all the pressure of the game was now in his hand. If he made it, his team would win, if he missed, the game would be a tie... Only time could tell. With a deep breath, Teppei pulled the ball to his chest and bent his knees, all eyes on him at that moment... The ball soared through the air and everyone watched motionless as the ball hit the rim, both Riko and Shuutoku's captain jumping up at the same time with the same words out of their mouth... "**REBOUND!**"

At that moment, Otsubo, Miyaji and Hyuuga all jumped at the ball, but Otsubo grabbed it the fastest and his team was loudier than ever. "ALRIGHT, OTSUBO!" They shouted, but no one was expecting Kagami to jump up and slap the ball right out of his hands, gasps being heard on the court. "WHAT?!" He shouted with surprise, Seirin's benched players all crying out his name. "KAGAMI!" They cried out, Midorima growling and jumping at the red head as he tried to score. The green haired teen blocked the shot, but all were shocked to hear the timer go off. "**TIME'S UP!**" The referee shouted with a blow of his whistle, everyone starting to mumble to one another.

"Huh? A tie? Um... Then, what now?" Someone wondered.

"Normally, there'll be overtime, but..."

"In this competition, in order to save time, they don't have plans for an overtime..."

"That means..."

"BOTH SCHOOLS ARE EVEN! IT'S A DRAW!" The announcer said into the speakers, answering everyone's questions. "It's... a draw!" A few shouted back in surprise, both teams taking deep and heavy breaths to calm their heart rates after the intense match. Teppei on the other hand was silent and let out a sad sigh. '_The last free throw... If only I had made that..._' He thought, snapping out of his thought when he heard his team scream his name. "**KIYOSHI!**" The four cried out, bringing their hands to his face and watching with bewilderment as the second year fell to the ground. "BFFF!" He groaned, hitting the floor and rubbing his lower back with a pout. "That's tough...! Honestly, I wasn't expecting you guys to blame me this much." He said, the four Seirin players confused at his words and all still holding up their hands.

"Eh? Blame you?" Hyuuga asked blinking. "Isn't this a high five?" He asked, Teppei looked at his friend's blankly. "Eh?" He mumbled, Hyuuga putting down his hand with a sigh. "Why are you making such a surprised face, dumbass! We managed to get here thanks to you." The Seirin captain said, Izuki chuckling at the tall second year. "It's not like you did it on purpose. It's no one's fault."

"Besides, it's not like we've lost." Kagami commented, Takara moving over to Teppei and bending down to she was resting on the balls of her feet, eye level with him now. "It was an outcome of giving our best. We don't have a single complaint." She told him, a small smile on her lips, her whole team behind her also smiling at Kiyoshi and how he helped their team tie the game. "Ahh... That's right." He said softly, standing up and offering his hand to Takara who took it and let him pull her up.

"Kagami." Midorima suddenly called, the red head turning to face his fellow Ace. "Don't tell me you're satisfied with this." He demanded and Kagami scoffed, a smirk on his lips. "No way in hell!" He said, looking around at both teams. "We'll just this sit... For now." Kagami said and Takao sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at Takara. "There aren't any draws in the Winter Cup. I'll definitely stop you next time!" He told her, his eyes not leaving hers. "Let's settle this in Winter." Takao promised, a smile appearing on Takara's lips. "Bring it on."

She vowed, her team chuckling at her as Takao sighed with a smile, rubbing the top of her head as the two teams moved to the center of the court, the audience beginning to clap for both Seirin and Shuutoku. "At 104 to 104, the result is a draw!" The referee called out, looking between the ten players. "Bow!" He said. "THANKS FOR THE MATCH!" The ten shouted before all grinning at one another and shaking hands, a few high fives and noogie rubs.

* * *

**Like that, Seirin and Shuutoku's second battle closed it's curtains. On the other hand- The Kirisaki Daiichi vs Seishinkan match that took place at the neighboring court, was ending with an extremely foul and gloomy atmosphere- **

* * *

The final buzzer for the game had ended and Kirisaki Daiichi had won the game 108 to 71 points, but the Seishinkan players were not happy about the loss. "Shit...! You damn cheaters...! Are you happy about winning like this?!" One of the Seishinkan players demanded, a player from Daiichi looking back at him, a ghost like expression on his face. "Cheaters? Sorry, I don't understand. The whistle never went off, and I don't remember breaking the rules." Kirisaki Daiichi's second year small forward Furuhahi Koujirou said, his teammate speaking up next as he blew a bubble. "Of course we're happy. Is your brain made of pudding or something?" Second year power forward Hara Kazuya asked, allowing his bubble to pop. "Hey, wake up!" One of the other Daiichi players shouted at his teammate who was sleeping on his gym back. "Fuga..."

"We're done, so let's leave!"

"Fugaga!" The sleeping one snapped, not wanting ot move from his comfy spot. "Well... The match next door almost made me freak out... I didn't expect Seirin to push it up to a tie." Koujirou admitted, a small smirk appearing on Hanamiya Makato's lips. "It was within my predictions, so it's nothing to be surprised about. ...If there was anything unexpected, it's that every single one of them is such a goody-goody that it almost made me puke." Makato said darkly, humming with a smile as he and his team left the court. "Let's go. Anyhow, only one match left. As I've predicted, we'll be the ones that will crush Seirin and advance to the Winter Cup."

* * *

"Everyone! Are you finished? Let's go back!" Riko shouted happily as she slammed open the door to the men's locker room, Takara at her side dressed in her uniform pants and jacket, gym back resting on her shoulder. "Hey...! At least knock!" Hyuuga snapped, almost all the players without their shirts on. "Are guys aren't little prepubescent brats." The brunette commented. "Shouldn't you be more like 'Kya-'?!" He demanded and she shook her head, Takara also not 'kyaaing'. "Then i'll watch. Chickens." Riko muttered as she shut the door behind the blue haired female. "Don't watch!" Most shouted, Kagami not really caring and taking a sip of his water as he stood shirtless.

"There's no time to be dreaming about today's match! Also, you there, put some boxers on." She said, pointing to one of the first year players who was mostly benched, his cheeks turning red as he turned away from the two females. "The next match next door just ended. It was Kirisaki Daiichi's complete victory." She said, her team stopping to stare back at her. "Against Seishinkan...?!" They all shouted with surprise and Riko nodded, continuing on as Takara moved to sit in front of Kagami. "There's no way Shuutoku will lose to Seishinkan, so... out of the two qualifiers, one will definitely go to Shuutoku. So... The remaining one will go to either us or Kirisaki Daiichi. The winner of the next match will qualify for the Winter Cup!"

"Nice and simple!" Kagami said with a grin, Takara looking up at him with a smile. "Makes it easier to raise my tension." He finished, pulling his shirt over his head and standing up with the rest of his teammates. "Alright, we'll definitely win!" Hyuuga said happily, his team cheering and shouting for their victory. "Ah, also..." Koganei suddenly started, rubbing his cheek sheepishly. "Takara..." He began, the blue haired female looking over at him and blinking. "We got a problem..."

* * *

Outside the lockers and in the stadium lobby, Midorima was standing in front of a drink machine and had let the machine take his yen, now looking at what drink he wanted; a sudden hand appearing and pressing the button for him. "Poke!" The voice said, startling the green haired player who looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Momoi and Kise. "This one, right?" She asked happily, bending back up to wave at him as Kise yawned behind her. "Long time no see, Midorin!"

"Well, it wasn't a bad match," The blonde started. "Right? Huh?"

"...Hmph." Midorima commented with a smile as he leaned down to grab his drink, the three friends moving out of the lobby and out the stadium walls. "If you win the next match, the Winter Cup is just ahead. Don't mess up, okay?" The blonde told him and Midorima rolled his eyes. "That's impossible. Stop blabbering, you dumbass."

"That's so mean!" Kise whined, the three stopping while the Shuutoku freshman kept his back to the two. "If you want to be concerned, then you chose the wrong candidate." He said, looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Seirin's next opponent is Kirisaki Daiichi... It's Hanamiya Makoto."

'_One of the 'Crownless Generals'... They're up against another tough opponent..._' Kise thought, worry filling up Momoi's eyes, the two immediately remembering Makoto and his haunting expressions. "Throughout this Finals League, they were definitely aiming for the next match with Seirin. They're definitely plotting something." He explained, before shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his drink. "I'm going now. See ya." Midorima said bluntly, Kise groaning loudly at this. "Eh- Already? We just met after such a long time-" He whined, still following the sharp shooter. "Wait, wah! It's that thing again!" The blonde commented, remembering how he, Takara and Midorima had fell in it once before. "It's a Rick-Shaw. I make Takao pull..."

He started bluntly, stopping when he noticed a husky puppy wearing a black, white and red jersey staring up at him happily as he tailed wagged. _'A dog...?_' Kise thought, his eyes widening when realized it looked familiar. _'Ah, this dog! I've seen it before!_' Midorima himself though was not pleased. _'What's this... For some reason, the more I look at him... The more I feel irritated...!_'

_'Kya! It's number 2! How I've missed this precious puppy!_' Momoi thought, stairs in her eyes as she chooed the husky. _'He's so lovely!_' Momoi finished as she picked up the husky and scratched his ears. "You are always so cute!" She said, Midorima twitching at what he found in his rick-shaw while Kise scratched the back of his head. "Calm down a bit, Momocchi..." He told her. "He peed on my rick-saw!" The sharp shooter shouted angrily, turning around and glaring at the puppy as he stalked over. "Hand him over, Momoi." He ordered, the pink haired female squeaking at his expression. "I'll shoot-!" He said, imagining the puppy as a basketball and launching him far far away...

"Ack! Where?!" She shouted back and Kise blinked, finally getting a good look at the dog and what was on his back. "Hmm? This uniform..." He mumbled, stopping when a familiar voice rang in his ear. "Sorry, that's our dog!" The feminine voice called as number 2 happily barked and jumped out of Momoi's arms to rush to his owner. Bending down, Takara picked up number 2 and allowed him to lick her cheek before looking up at who was with her puppy. "Huh? Oh. Hello." She said, the three looking surprised at her appearance. "Takara!"

"Takacchi?!"

"Takara...!" The three shouted, Takara looking in between her three friends. "Everyone...? Did something happen?" She wondered and Momoi couldn't help the stare she was giving Takara and number 2, her head feeling dizzy and cheeks red. '_The puppy and Takara... I never noticed they look exactly alike! So.. So... SO CUTE!_' She thought as she finally fainted, Kise jumping up with surprise at her sudden fall. "Hey~ Midorima~ Wait, huh?" Takao started as he walked out of the stadium, his eyes moving to look at the four friends with confusion. "Ah! Momocchi!"

"Let's call an ambulance."

"It's not something like that, Takara!" Midorima scolded, the black haired teen only blinking as he stared between them all, not understanding their friendship at all. '_What in the world is going on...?!_' He thought, the green haired teen sighing and running his hand through his hair. "So pointless. I'm going now." He said, the blonde looking up at him as he helped Momoi onto his back. "Huh?! You're going?!" He demanded. "She'll wake up soon." He said, moving past Takao had finally jointed the group. "Let's go, Takao." He said, the black haired male blinking at him "Eh, hey. Are you sure?"

He asked, Midorima stopping to look over at the blue haired female. "...Takara." He began, catching her attention. "Let's meet again, at the Winter Cup." He said softly, Takara taking a moment to see his kind expression before smiling. "...Yes." She agreed, Kise smiling at his two friends and watched as Takao and Midorima left before giving Takara a hug and leaving himself with Momoi on his back. It wasn't good bye. He would be seeing her soon enough.

* * *

But back inside the locker rooms, no one was suspecting that Teppei was in such pain as he was, trying to move through the halls without screaming out in pain. Finally able to sit down and grab onto his knee, Hyuuga entered with a scowl as he leaned on the door frame. "Geez, you're so reckless..." He commented, moving into the room. "It's unusual for you to miss int hat situation. Your routine was off too."

"So... You noticed, huh...?" Teppei asked, wincing as he did so. "Takara did too... I could see it in her eyes." He said, both second years now hearing Kagami as he searched the halls for them. "I had my suspicions, but... Kiyoshi, don't play in the next match against Kirisaki Daiichi." He said and the taller second year scowled in anger. "No way in hell... Are you telling me to retire at the preliminaries like last year?" He demanded, the red head stopping outside the door when he heard Teppei's yelling. "This year is most likely my last chance... I'll play even if this knee gets broken!" Teppei shouted as his best friend, Kagami's eyes widening with shock as he listened... Broken...?

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fire and Ice**_'

Next... '_**EXTRA: Takara and her First Year Days**_'

* * *

I know that typing it out won't be as powerful as I'd like it... But I can't believe it has taken me almost two months to post this chapter and I feel terrible! School was hectic as well as life but I shouldn't bother you all with that. But it is now summer and I have all the time in the world now that Fanime Con is over as well. (An big anime convention in Downtown San Jose) This chapter was a bit hard to write seeing as it was Seirin and Shuutoku's second battle that we all know ends in a tie, which I was super pleased about when I first read it! So since you guys have been SO AMAZING, another extra chapter is going to come out! This time about Takara's first year and how went in point of view after being chosen to play for Teikou and how she had to grow as a player and start from the very bottom unlike Midorima, Aomine, Shougo, Murasakibara and Akashi. Hope you'll like it!

And now the thank yous! Hurray! Thank you so so much **sync94, Sui Felton, LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD, rmsfrenchhorn, ConfusionRunsRampant, crazyblondefanfictionlover101, Kuruizaki-hime, XxBlacktears27xX, Grade. , Lucky Guard, StarsEternal, hitomi65, Sakura4eva, Soul Vrazy, Nocturnal Leanings, Aztia, MokonaStorm, hiwatari1708, Rio, Guest, gigi323, pila, Anonymous, Rawrzyyz, KitsuneNaru, EndlessChain, Madder Than Mad Hatter, Anime-fan222, , .Pearl, Koshuu, GreenOnBlack, Aki, Meee, **and** Kurariisu Takomo**! You are all seriously the best reviewers that any author could ask for! Thank you so much for all you're support and comments that you always give me! I love to read them~

Plus, I have been getting this a few times concerning Huruhata. A lot of you have been telling me that his name is Furuhata or Furihata, which I guess is true in the newer chapters of the manga because his name has changed. I don't know why the author did that... But if you go back to Volume 5 chapter 37: 'Iditots Don't Win!, the 5th page is where Kagami finally learns the trios name and there you see, in the actual manga script: Fukada, Kawahara and HURUHATA. Not trying to argue with you guys at all! But that was his name when the manga first started and that is what I am going to keep it :) It just makes everything easier! Thanks for all your comments telling me though!

Alright well I think I shall end this here! Thank you all again for you amazing support! Hope you liked this chapter and will patient for the next one! Which will for sure not be coming out in two months! Haha! Lots of love everyone! Can't wait to read your comments!


End file.
